Poké Rangers GForce
by Blue Bongo
Summary: When future criminal Regli escapes to the past, with the intent to destroy the future, Crane Edwards chases after him. His only objective to capture him. Unleashing the G-Force morphers, he and four others become Poké Rangers. Can they stop him?
1. From The Future

Chapter One. From The Future.

* * *

The year is 4528. Due to the efforts of the G-Force, an elite policing unit set up as an offshoot of the G-men, crime is about to be eradicated. Permanently. Only one criminal remains. A PokeMorph mutant named Regli.....

Regli was the last of the truly great criminals. Having being disfigured into looking like a Regigigas after an unfortunate accident in a laboratory where he was working, he proceded to try and make his way to the top, through a series of brutal slayings, extortion, blackmail and other various illegal activities. However, G-Force countered this by giving five officers the technology to become G-Force Poke Rangers. Soon, his cohorts were arrested, and his empire smashed to the ground. However, Regli refused to take it lying down. He hunted down four of the five G-Force rangers and saw that they were destroyed. With only one ranger left, and the entire G-Force on his tail, Regli had nowhere to run.......

* * *

"He's in there!!!!!" John Trent called, as the SWAT team arrived. He groaned, before seeing his commanding officer, Wesley Cooper, stride over.

"Commander Cooper." Trent said, saluting. "We have him. Let's just send the SWAT team in and be done with it. No more crime. Ever."

Cooper sighed.

"John." He said, softly. "I know that you are eager to finish the job that we have done for the last hundred years. However, I am hoping to do this without the need for the SWAT team."

Trent looked at the building, which was surrounded by other G-Force officers, their Growlithe watching the exits, as well as pointing their guns at the building.

"Are all exits blocked?" Cooper asked.

Trent nodded.

"Yes, sir." He replied.

"Then, we can proceed with it."

"But, what is your plan?" Trent asked.

"It will soon be no longer be an issue." Cooper commented. "Soon, we'll have Regli in custody and we can all go home."

* * *

"Damn G-Force." Regli muttered, as he tapped away at the keyboard. "They sent all my friends down, and they intend to do the same to me."

Regli was a human, who had the hulking arms of a Regigigas, as well as the left half of his face, which was a shiny white, with red, blue and green spots. He also had green hair.

He continued to tap on the keyboard, as the huge arch behind him crackled to life. The solid metal shone with the reflected light, as the Time Door opened up.

As Regli turned around to look at his creation, or rather the creation of one of his scientists, who had met with an unfortunate accident, he heard footsteps.

"Well, well." The unfamiliar voice remarked. "That is most impressive. Too bad you'll never get to use it."

Regli spun around, and almost froze with horror.

"No, you can't be here!!!!" He said, angrily. "Once I use the Time Door to go back in time..."

"I didn't think you'd use it for anything else."

"I will destroy you and G-Force permanently, making a better future. For me!!!!!!!"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing a figure clad in a red and white costume. The top part of the costume was mainly red, with white streaks across the arms. There was a white utility belt at the middle of the costume, which had a weapon holstered at the side. The pants part of the costume was also red, but minus the stripes, and there was a pair of white boots at the base. The face of the figure was obscured by the helmet the figure wore. A helmet that was red, with a black visor, that was shaped like a flame. It also had a horn on the forehead of it, and the mouthpiece was also white.

"It's not going to happen!!!!!" The figure exclaimed. "I will stop you from doing it."

"Then try it, Red Ranger." Regli taunted.

The figure went to grab his weapon, before pointing it at Regli.

"G-Force Blaster, engage." He said. "You are under arrest for countless murders, several breaches of the peace... And being an asshole."

"You talk big, Crane." Regli said, smugly. "But, when it comes down to it, you really aren't cut out for the job."  
"Damn you!!!" Crane yelled, as he lunged forward...

Only for Regli to grab his arm and flip him to the ground. The hulking figure then stamped on his stomach, badly hurting him.

"How does that feel?" Regli smirked, as he picked Crane up and hurled him against the wall. Crane yelled in pain, as he smashed into the metal frame and fell to the ground.

"You came alone!!!!!!" Regli continued. "Where are the other Poke Rangers? Oh, that's right, I killed them."

"You bastard!!!!!" Crane spat, as he tried to get up.

"Crush Grip!!!!" Regli called, racing forward and grabbing Crane by the throat. He then slammed him into the ground, hearing Crane's bones jar, even above his yell of pain.

He then turned and headed to the Time Door. But first, he stopped to pick up a large briefcase with a biohazard symbol on it.

"So long, Crane." Regli laughed. "I'd like to say that you were a worthy opponent, but we both know that I'd be lying."

"Don't... Don't do it!!!!" Crane urged, as he struggled to get up.

"You'll never even know that you existed." Regli smirked, as he stepped through the Time Door and vanished.

"Noooooo!!!!!!" Crane yelled, as the energy field vanished, leaving him alone in the room. Then, almost on cue, the controls for the Time Door exploded.

After a few seconds, he summoned up the energy to get to his feet. It was pointless to do anything else. Regli was gone, and there was no chance of chasing after him.

"G-Force, return!!!!!!"

Within moments, his armour vanished and he returned to normal. A man in his mid twenties, with light brown hair, wearing the uniform of G-Force. A black blazer with grey pants. On his wrist, he wore a large grey object that was strapped there. It had four large buttons upon there.

"This isn't good." He muttered.

* * *

"So, it's over." Cooper remarked, as Crane sat in front of him. "Regli is gone, and if he's in the past, then we can't get to him."

"Where would he go?" Crane asked, looking around. "What is there in the past?"

"He's a psychopath." Cooper commented, as he sat down across the table from Crane. "But, why would he..... Did he say anything about what he might have planned?"

Crane thought about it.

"He did say something." He said. "Something about not knowing that I ever existed."

Cooper scratched his chin.

"And he said that he was going to try and destroy G-Force." Crane continued. "Oh crap."

Cooper looked at him.

"It isn't beyond a possibility that Regli has gone back into the past to try and stop G-Force before it ever got off the ground, as an effective law enforcement agency."

"By killing the people who set it up....." Crane said, looking at his wrist, where his G-Force morpher remained. "Making everything we've done useless."

Cooper paused for thought.

"It really got off the ground in 2014 as a main stream group of law enforcement." He said. "Before that, it was just an offshoot designed to hunt down super criminals."

Crane stood up, and paced around the room.

"What can we do?" He asked. "If there's anything we can do at all, then..."

"Actually." Cooper replied. "There is one thing."

"Crane Edwards. You have served G-Force well. However, now it needs you more than ever. Several months ago, we gave you and four others, the G-Force morphers. You used them well, and they have helped us reduce crime to one criminal. And even he isn't in this time."

Cooper paused for breath, before continuing.

"We anticipated that this may happen." He said. "So, we did research into time travel. We have a portal that can only be used once to send someone back to a certain point in history. There's no coming back. If you are willing to do it, we will send you back to 2014 and you can capture Regli."

Crane looked stunned at what Cooper had told him.

"However, there's more." Cooper continued. "The G-Force morphers are locked with the DNA of their last users. As Regli killed them, Arceus rest their souls, they can no longer be used by other agents."

He smiled.

"But, if you find their ancestors in 2014, then you should be able to unlock them. Convince them to help you, and then, and only then, will you be able to stop Regli."

Crane sighed.

"What about my family?" He asked. "My stuff. My life."

"There's no way back." Cooper replied. "As I said, I can't force you to do it. But, I would urge you to think about it."

He turned to leave.

"That is all, Crane."

Crane watched as Cooper left the room, before putting his head in his hands.

"Damnit!!!" He muttered, looking at the G-Force morpher. "Sometimes, I think this was a curse."

* * *

Crane was walking home, when he paused to look around. He lived in Cervase Point City, and had always been proud of it. The City was clear of pollution, litter was at a minimum, and crime was practically non existent.

There weren't even any homeless people wandering the streets.

He stopped to watch a few children play soccer in the park, and thought about how their future would be one of peace. One without violence and fear.

"Damnit." He repeated. "This is as close to an urban paradise as possible. Unless Regli destroys the past. Why was this me?"

Crane turned around, and headed back to the G-Force building.

* * *

"Hello, again." Cooper said, as Crane came into his office. "What can I....?"

"I'll do it." Crane replied, slightly out of breath. "I'll go back in time and stop him."

Cooper smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

Crane looked out of the window.

"This place is perfect." Crane replied. "I'm not going to let that hybrid spoil it."

"I knew you'd come back." Cooper said, as he picked up a briefcase and handed it to Crane.

"What's in here?" Crane asked.

"The four other G-Force morphers." Cooper said. "They are your only clue to tracking down the ancestors of the other G-Force Poke Rangers. When the correct morpher is within a hundred feet of one of them, it will vibrate. The vibration will get stronger the closer proximity."

"So, what?" Crane asked. "I just wander the streets, waiting for vibrations?"

Cooper smirked.

"That's exactly what you do." He replied.

"What about the zords?" Crane asked.

Cooper's smile faded.

"Those zords were only recently excavated." He said. "There's a map in the briefcase. They should still be in stasis at those points on the map. However, they can only be unlocked..."

"By the ranger with the morpher." Crane remarked. "I see."

He looked around, at Commander Cooper.

"If you see my Mom, just tell her that I love her." Crane said. "Oh, and can you get someone to look after my Growlithe."

"Of course." Cooper smiled. "Now, if you'll follow me to our own Time Door."

Crane picked the briefcase up, and followed Cooper out of the room.

* * *

"Where did the morphers come from?" Crane asked. "I want to know before I go back."

Cooper paused.

"They were found." He said. "They were found in the Merlin Plateau, a few feet from a cave which we later found held the location of your zords."

"You think that someone put them there?" Crane asked.

"They didn't get there by themselves." Cooper smiled. ""Listen to me. There is one important thing you need to do. Your priority is to find the other four humans who have similar DNA to those in the DNA lock on the other four morphers. Then, train them into a team capable of defeating Regli. If he has the same abilities in the past as he did in the future, then you need to be careful. And also, get the zords back before Regli finds them. He will undoubtedly try to do it, changing the future. Remember, everything you do has consequences for the future. Try not to...."

"Just let me get there." Crane said, groaning. "Every second I talk, I'm wasting precious time."

Something then occurred to him.

"What if...." He said. "What if I meet my ancestor?"

"For the love of Arceus don't kill him." Cooper urged. "Otherwise you'll fade out and die right in front of him or her."

"Right." Crane replied. "Understood."

He followed Cooper into a lab underneath the G-Force building.

"Where will this end up?" Crane asked. "Surely there needs to be another door on the other side."

Cooper smiled.

"It will drop you off in exactly the same position." He said. "I've checked the archives, and in the year 2014, this was an abandoned building in a city known as Eon City. So, you should be okay."

"Understood." Crane replied, as he saw an object very similar to Regli's Time Door. "So, once I go through there, I'm on my own."

Cooper gestured to the G-Force morpher on his wrist.

"That is your link to the future." He said. "Your link to who you really are. Never let that out of your possession."

"We're ready to open the Time Door, sir." A lab technician called, as Crane looked up.

"Then do it." Cooper ordered. "Oh, and before I forget."

Crane looked up.

"We have discovered that Regli stole a case full of chemicals." Cooper said. "What he could do with them in the past could be devastating. Not so much in the future, because everyone has an immunity to it. But, in the past, they could have strange effects on both humans and Pokemon."

"Just something else for me to worry about then." Crane grinned.

* * *

The two of them waited five minutes, before the portal sparked into life.

"Well." Crane said, shaking Cooper's hand. "It really has been great."

"Arceus wish you well, Agent Edwards." Cooper replied, returning the gesture. "It has been an honour working with you."

Briefcase in one hand, Crane headed forward until he was stood millimeters from the blue energy field.

"This had better work." He said, before turning round to salute everyone in the room. "I'll stop him!!!!"

"Arceus speed Crane." Cooper called, as the G-Force agent turned and stepped through the portal.

Then, everything exploded in a burst of bright light.....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Yeah, so that's it. The first chapter of my Poke Rangers story. Will I write more? Only time will tell.**

**I wanted to write something different in my spare time, and I was inspired by other stories in this genre to do so. Why not, I liked them both when I was a kid.**

**Right, I'm going to throw it out there. I need reviewers to submit a green ranger, a blue ranger, a yellow ranger and a pink ranger for the rest of the story. Appearance, personality, family, possible Pokemon, oh and colour, and so on.**

**I'll only start work on the next chapter when I have them. So, get them over speedily!!! Please!!!**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!!**


	2. Ranger Recruitment Part One

Chapter Two. Ranger Recruit. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force!!!!!_

_PokeMorph super criminal Regli escaped back to the past, determined to destroy the future. Red G-Force Ranger, Crane Edwards chased after him, determined to both stop him and avenge his fallen comrades....._

_

* * *

_

"Yaaarrgh!!!!!!!!" Crane yelled, as he fell through the air, before crashing to the hard wooden floor. Temporarily winded, he dropped the briefcase, and watched it slide across the ground.

"I'm never doing that again." Crane muttered, as he lay there for a moment to get his breath back. It then occurred to him that he couldn't.

"Oh well." He said, sitting up and looking around.

As Cooper had said, the building he was sat in seemed to be abandoned.

After making sure that he was alone, Crane stood up and went for the briefcase.

He picked it up, before noticing that one of the catches was loose.

Crane sighed, as he went down to open the briefcase and check that everything was inside. Everything seemed to be okay. The morphers were still in one piece, although given that they were extraordinarily hard to break, that wasn't surprising.

There was also a thick brown envelope in there as well. Crane reached down and opened it up.

He emptied the contents out, and saw the map that Cooper had told him about. There was also a note.

Crane unfolded the note, and read it aloud.

"Crane. We know that you are going back to a strange time, so we have placed something to make that adjustment slightly easier for you. The currency of the time is called PokeDollars, and we have placed fifty thousand of them in the envelope. Roughly two PokeDollars is the equivalent of one of our currency, the coulic."

Crane quickly found the money, estimating its value. He put about a hundred PokeDollars in his pocket, before sealing the rest in the briefcase.

It also occurred to him that he needed to ditch his G-Force blazer.

Sighing, Crane removed it, and threw it to the side. He was wearing a red vest underneath it, which he hoped would be warm enough.

Before leaving, he hit the bottom left button on his G-Force morpher, which camouflaged it to look like an ordinary wristwatch.

"I come in peace." Crane muttered, laughing as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Holy crap!!!!" Crane exclaimed, as he exited the building, and got his first look at Eon City. It wasn't what he was expecting.

Cervase Point City, where he had lived in the future had been mostly urban and grey. Eon City was... Different.

There were trees everywhere, which made him feel more secure. Crane took a deep breath, and instantly noticed that the air was slightly fresher as well.

"I like it so far." He said, before hearing a cough.

"What were you doing in there?!!!!"

Crane turned around, and saw a silver haired man probably about the same age as him, and wearing a security guard uniform.

"Excuse me?" Crane asked.

"I said, what were you doing in there?!!!!" The security guard repeated.

"Was I not supposed to be?" Crane asked. "I apologise. I must have passed out in there."

To his surprise, the security guard burst out into a grin.

"Hey, I don't blame you." He said. "It might not be comfortable, but at least it's warm. You new in town?"

Crane nodded.

"Didn't think I'd seen you before." The security guard remarked, holding out a hand in a gesture that Crane recognised from history books as a greeting.

He returned the gesture.

"Scott Devaney." Scott said. "I'm assigned to guard this building."

"Really?" Crane asked. "How come?"

Scott shrugged.

"It has value to someone." He said. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Crane." Crane replied. "Crane Edwards. And like you guessed, I'm new in town."

Scott nodded.

"Well, I'd keep a look out if I were you." He said. "Some locals can be pretty... Strange. You have any Pokemon with you?"

Crane shook his head.

"I had a Growlithe." He said, mournfully. "But, I left him at home."

"Me?" Scott smiled. "I've got a Beldum. That helps me in my job."

"I can imagine." Crane replied. "Handy Pokemon."

"It is." Scott said. "Anyway, I'm due a break, so if you'd like to promise me that you won't go back into the house, I can go and get a coffee."

"Coffee?" Crane asked. "Sounds great, where's the place for that?"

"You want to go to Starmiebucks." Scott said, pointing. "It's just around the corner."

Crane smiled.

"Thanks." He replied. "Do many people go there?"

"A fair few." Scott replied.

"Then, that's where I will go." Crane said, saluting. "Thank you, my friend."

As he watched Crane go, Scott shook his head.

"Strange guy." He muttered. "But friendly at least."

* * *

He stirred, feeling himself awaken. Life coursed through his hulking body, as Regli got to his feet.

"My head." He muttered, looking around to find himself in a cave. "Now, what of...."

"My lord!!!!!!"

The familiar voice came into his ears, as he looked up and saw his loyal servant there.

"Jirona." Regli said, looking at one of his scientists who had decided to test the Time Door. "You are here."

Jirona was about four feet tall, and perfectly human from the neck down. However, he had the face of a Jirachi.

"Your wish was my demand." Jirona replied, in a high voice. "I am here to serve you."

"The future is dead." Regli said. "I was the only criminal left. Crane Edwards was closing in on me. I managed to slow him down and escape to here. I intend to destroy the past, so that the future can be safe for me and mine."

"What can I do to aide you?" Jirona asked.

"Hmm." Regli muttered, looking at his briefcase. "I need monsters. Monsters capable of destruction. There are chemicals in that case that can cause mutations in Pokemon."

Jirona smiled.

"Or, you could just wish for them instead." He said. "I am a master at doing that."

Regli considered it.

"Mix and match." He replied. "Meanwhile, I want you to make me a monster. Someone that can serve me well."

"I'll get right on it." Jirona said, taking the briefcase. "Oh, if you would just care to wish for a chair then you can be comfortable while you wait."

Regli glared at him.

"Fine, I wish I had a chair."

A large leather recliner appeared next to him.

"Wish granted." Jirona smiled. "I'll get right to work."

* * *

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked.

Crane leaned back and looked at the board across the aisle.

"Can I get the...... Sandshrew Special?" He asked.

"Sure, honey." The waitress replied. "That'll be five dollars."

Crane reached into his pocket, and extracted five dollars. Or so he thought.

"Uh... You've given me fifty." The waitress said.

Crane looked up.

"I'm sorry." He replied. "But, that's all I've got."

She sighed.

"I tell you what." She said. "There's a PokeMart next door. I'll get started on your drink. Go over and get some change."  
Crane smiled.

"I'm so sorry about not having the right change." He said, standing up. "I'm new in town. But, I'll go and get the stuff."

He left the Starmiebucks, and went to the PokeMart next door.

* * *

"Right, give me the money, or my Machoke will break all your bones." The swarthy looking thief demanded.

Chip Larson laughed, despite the moment.

"Yeah, come on!!!!!" He replied. "What happened to a good old fashioned hold up? Where you point a gun at my head, and I beg for my life?"

"Look, I want the takings of this PokeMart, so you might as well give me it, or the results will not be pleasant."

* * *

Crane looked in through the window, and saw a dark haired man, wearing a mask, and a Machoke holding the cashier over the counter.

"Oh crap." Crane muttered, looking around to see if anyone was there. "I need to...."

He checked the door, finding it unlocked.

Quickly, Crane scooted through the door.

The noise of it opening was enough to alert the robber.

"Whose there?!!!" He demanded, as Crane settled behind a stack of shelves, contemplating his next move. It wasn't right to leave the cashier in that position, yet he wasn't in the past to stop thieves.

Sighing, Crane reached down to his morpher, and uncloaked it.

He reached his finger to the top right button, and pushed down on it.

"Go.... G-Force!!!!!" He whispered.

Crane felt the power surge through him, as the mystical Rapidash streaked towards and through him. Within seconds, he was morphed.

"Rapidash Take Down Charge!!!!" He shouted, jumping up and charging forward, faster than the eye could see.

The robber yelled in surprise, as Crane smashed straight through him, instantly knocking him out cold. Crane grunted as he felt the recoil.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaachoke!!!!!!" The Machoke roared....

Only for the Cashier to throw a Pokeball.

"Megh, use Double Slap!!!!!!" He called.

A Jigglypuff appeared in a burst of light, before lunging at the Machoke.

The Machoke wailed in pain and surprise, as the small pink Pokemon gave him a battering.

Crane instantly rolled away.

"G-Force, return!!!!" He muttered, feeling his armour vanish. He quickly cloaked the morpher again, and got up.

"Argh!!!!!" The cashier yelled. "Another one!!!!! Get him, Megh!!!!!"

"No, wait!!!!" Crane said, holding his hands up. "I just took him out."

He looked around, and saw a bottle smashed on the floor.

"I snuck in and threw a bottle at his head." Crane explained, thinking quickly.

"Well, thanks." The cashier said, as Crane went back to get his briefcase. He then went over to the cashier.

"No problem." Crane started to say. "I'm just doing my...."

He paused, as he felt the briefcase vibrate.

"Huh?" He said, shocked.

"What is it?" The Cashier asked.

Crane was stunned, as he placed the case on the counter.

"I came in for some change." He said, slowly.

"Sure, I can get you that." The cashier, whose name tag said Chip, replied.

He took the offered fifty PokeDollar bill, before looking at the briefcase. "Is that meant to be vibrating?"

Crane looked at him, trying to guess which morpher was vibrating.

"Uh..." He said. "I should probably take a look and see what's doing that."

He opened the briefcase, and looked at which one was resonating.

Crane was surprised which one was...

* * *

_"Halle!!!!" Crane yelled, as he tried to get to her._

_"Crane!!!" She shouted, as Regli swung down and kicked her away from Crane._

_"No!!!" Crane yelled, trying to get to her._

_Two of Regli's footsoldiers stepped in front of crane, and pointed blasters at him._

_"Take one more step, Red Ranger." Regli said. "Even try to morph, and they will kill you. And I will kill her."_

_"Crane, stop him!!!!" Halle shouted. "You have to."_

_"Don't kill her." Crane pleaded. "Please."_

_Regli laughed._

_"What's it worth?" He cackled._

_Crane took a step forward._

_"Let her go!!!!" He demanded._

_Regli laughed._

_"Forget about it." He said, swinging his fist down._

_Crane closed his eyes, not wanting to see the sight of his friends skull being crushed by the powerful fist of Regli._

_But the sound never came._

_He opened them again, and saw that Regli was choking the life out of her._

_"That would be too quick." Regli chuckled. "Why go for the kill when I can go for the pain?"_

_Crane saw the look in Halle's eyes._

_"Who knows." Regli said. "You might even be able to save her. If you move fast enough."_

_His mind made up, Crane went for his morpher._

_"Go...G-For...."_

_"Fire!!!" Regli ordered._

_The two footsoldiers fired their weapons, blasting Crane. He groaned in pain, before sinking to the ground._

_"Fortunately for you." Regli sneered. "They were set to stun. Therefore, you get to suffer."_

_Crane couldn't move, as he saw Halle's eyes go blank. He couldn't move as Regli tossed her lifeless form aside._

_"I'm sure we'll meet again." Regli said. "When your four... I mean three remaining friends are dead. You'll be the last."_

_With those words, Regli and his soldiers vanished, leaving Crane alone._

_

* * *

_

Chip snapped his fingers in front of Crane's face.

"Huh?" Crane asked, looking up.

"Your change." Chip said.

"Your name's Chip, right?" Crane asked.

"Yeah." Chip replied. "That's what it says on my tag."

Crane paused.

"I need to talk to you." He said. "It's important."

* * *

"That's........ Impossible." Chip said. "That's seriously impossible."

Crane had told him everything. The future. The G-Force rangers. Regli and why he was here.

"I don't know how I can prove it to you." Crane replied. "All I have are these futuristic morphers."

"So, you say I'm the ancestor of a Poke Ranger?" Chip asked.

Crane nodded.

"But..."

"There's one way to find out." Crane said, quickly, as he reached into the briefcase and took out the morpher that was still vibrating. "Put this on."

Chip laughed.

"Ah well." He remarked, taking it. "I suppose I get to live life to the fullest."

He slid the morpher over his wrist, and tightened the strap.

"What now?" Chip asked.

Crane leaned over.

"You hit that button and say Go G-Force. With a pause in between."

Chip stood up, and pushed the button.

"Go..... G-Force!!!!"

Chip suddenly tensed up, as the mystical Manectric streaked towards him, before crashing into him.

As he straightened up, he looked at his new costume.

"Awesome." He said.

His costume was yellow, with blue streaks across the arms. His utility belt was white, as well as having a G-Force Blaster holstered at the side. The bottom part of the costume was also yellow, and the boots were white. His helmet was also yellow, and had a black visor shaped like the jaws of a Manectric. The mouthpiece was white, and there was a small bump on the top of the helmet that was shaped like the top of a Manectric's head.

"Do you want more proof?" Crane asked, grinning.

"How do I...?" Chip started to ask.

"Just say G-Force Return." Crane replied.

"Okay." Chip said. "Uhhh.. G-Force Return!!!!"

His costume vanished, revealing his regular clothes. White polo shirt, brown dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Are you in?" Crane asked.

Chip sighed, looking at his morpher.

"Oh hell yeah." He said. "Let's get out there and find these other three."

"Welcome to the team." Crane laughed, shaking Chip's hand.

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Crane asked. "Nightclubs were banned in the year 4097."

"Well, it'll be a new experience." Chip commented. "For you, anyway. You've got your briefcase. Many people come in here throughout the night. Maybe, you'll get some vibes."

"Maybe." Crane said. "I'm not convinced."

"Well, what would you do?" Chip asked. "At least I've got ideas."

"Fair enough." Crane replied, as he looked around.

"Oh." Chip muttered.

"What?" Crane asked.

"It's the night when they get a local comedian in." Chip replied.

"A what?" Crane asked, shocked.

"Comedian." Chip repeated.

"Oh." Crane said. "I thought you said conediam."

"What's that?" Chip asked.

"The futuristic word for a place where people of both gender can go and get their.... Needs satisfied."

"Oh, right." Chip replied. "Yeah, I can see why that might have surprised you."

There was a series of applause, as the emcee walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said. "Courtesy of The Black Persian, I give you tonight's act. She's here, all the way from Goldenrod City in Johto, I give you Mitzi Arnold."

There was more applause, as a red haired woman walked onto stage. She had blue eyes and very fair skin. She was wearing a black top, with diagonal white stripes and a pair of blue slacks.

"Hello, Eon City!!!!!!" She said, picking up the microphone. "Wow, it's great to be here. I've got to tell you though. I was driving over here, and there was this Snorlax in the road. So, I'm there, honking the horn, trying to get it to move, and it starts to get up and come towards me...."

* * *

About forty minutes later, she was moving through the crowd.

"I'm losing the will to live." Crane muttered. "If you push the fire alarm and yell fire, do people still get up and run?"

"Yeah." Chip said. "Maybe you just don't get 21st century humour."

"Maybe I don't." Crane replied, as he put his foot against his briefcase...

And felt it vibrating.

"Hey, Chip." He muttered.

"Yeah."

"The briefcase is vibrating."

"So, it's someone around here?" Chip said, as Mitzi approached their table.

He felt the briefcase vibrate even faster, as she leaned on the table.

"So, where are you guys from?" She asked.

"Hearthome City." Chip said. "Make a joke out of that!!!!"

"What about your friend?" Mitzi asked.

Chip groaned, as she shoved the microphone

"I'm from Cervase Point City." Crane replied.

She blinked.

"Never heard of it!!!!" She said, to huge laughs from the audience.

"It's a place where not many people go." Crane continued.

She nodded.

"Oh, I see." Mitzi replied. "He's from Kanto!!!!!"

More laughter. Crane's foot felt like it was going to stay permanently numb.

"Well, thanks." She said, turning away to the next table. "What about you two?"

Crane sat back.

"It's her." He said. "She's one of them."

* * *

"So, anyway." Mitzi said. "I was visited by a friend from Orre. We were comparing the musical choices of our regions. Verger has Mightyena Jackson, well, not anymore."

The audience roared with laughter.

"Verger has Sheryl Honchkrow, The Kirlia's, The Vibrava, Gibles Aloud and U-Porygon2. He comes back and offers to play something on the digeridoo. I said, how about you digeridon't."

The audience screamed with laughter, as she bowed.

"Anway, you've been a great audience." She said. "So, until next time. Goodbye."

There was applause, as she turned to leave.

The emcee came onto the stage.

"Sorry, no encore."

"We have to get to her." Chip said. "Let's storm the stage."

"Woah!!!!!" Crane exclaimed. "Show some finesse. Let's just wait until she leaves and then acost her then."

"Yeah, that's better." Chip remarked, begrudgingly.

* * *

The two of them were waiting outside, when they saw Mitzi walking towards them.

"Let me handle it." Chip said, as he jumped in front of her. "Hi!!!!"  
She was slightly startled.

"What are you doing?" Mitzi asked. "You better not be a rapist!!!!"

"Woah!!!!" Chip said. "Talk about jumping to conclusions."

Crane rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me handle this." He remarked, as he looked at her.

"You're the guy from Kanto." She said, surprised.

"Miss Arnold, I'm not from Kanto." Crane replied.

She looked interested.

"So, where are you from then?" Mitzi asked.

Crane smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied.

"Try me."

He continued to grin.

* * *

"So, where's my monster?!!!" Regli demanded.

Jirona bowed.

"Master Regli." He said. "I give you my first creation."

A creature that looked like a furry Scizor appeared in front of Regli. It had the face of a Chimchar, and also the flame on the rear. Howerver, the claws and the rest of the body were the same, even the wings. Although they occasionally burst into flames.

"I give you Chimzor." Jirona said.

* * *

To be continued.........

* * *

_"Next time on Poke Rangers G-Force. Crane and Chip try to discover whether Mitzi is the third ranger. Meanwhile, Regli sends Chimzor to destroy the G-Men building in Eon City. Can Crane and Chip gather all five of the rangers in time and stop Chimzor? Find out soon!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, I enjoyed writing that.**

**Chip Larson belongs to Sage Monarch, and Mitzi Arnold belongs to Jeanne Reveur. I am going to work on the equivalent of an opening credits at some point. But, I want to reveal who the other rangers are first. Speaking of which, I just about have enough to get on with it. Although, another option for the blue ranger wouldn't go amiss.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Strange how stuff happens like this.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	3. Ranger Recruitment Part Two

Chapter Three. Ranger Recruitment. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force!!!!_

_Crane arrived in the past, only to discover that there was no sign of Regli. He made his way through town, until by a fortunate twist of luck, he discovered Chip Larson, the ancestor of the previous yellow G-Force ranger. The two of them went looking for the others, ending up in a nightclub where a comedian could hold the answers...._

_

* * *

_

"You are kidding me." Mitzi said. "I know I fall for stuff easily, but that is just too ridiculous to take seriously."

Crane sighed.

"Believe me." He replied. "In the future, you will have a descendant. His name will be Tobias. And he will die at the hands of Regli. Trust me, I saw it."

He reached down to his briefcase, and took out the vibrating morpher.

"Please." Crane pleaded, as he took Mitzi and Chip into a nearby alley. "Just trust me. Try it on. If I'm wrong, then you'll never hear from me again."

Mitzi sighed.

"Look." She replied. "I'm sure you think that this is all real, but there's no way that I'm putting that on."

"It's true." Chip piped up. "He gave me one."

He showed her his. Crane did the same.

"We're not likely to try and trick you in this way." Chip replied.

She sighed.

"Okay, how does it work." Mitzi said. "But, if it's a trick. I will hurt both of you. Let's get down to it, because I don't have all night."

Crane gave her the morpher.

"You push that button and shout this." He explained. "Go.... G-Force!!!!"

"Right." Mitzi said, doing so.

She pushed the button.

"Go...G-Force!!!!"

* * *

She gasped, as the mystical Roserade appeared. The Pokemon then leaped into her, covering her in her new armour.

"Nice." She muttered.

Her costume was dark green, with lighter green streaks across the arms. Her utility belt was white, and had a G-Force Blaster holstered at the side. The bottom part of the costume tapered out into a skirt, before revealing that the rest of the main costume was the same dark green colour as the top part. She had white boots. Her helmet was green, although the top part was white to resemble the hair of a Roserade. The mouthpiece was also white, but the visor was black, and shaped like the mouth of a Roserade.

"I guess that settles that argument." Crane muttered, looking at Chip. "Two down, two to go."

"Where to now, then?" Chip asked.

"Maybe we should check out the Pokemon Centre." Mitzi remarked. "A trainer might be in there, so...."

"Excellent idea." Crane said.

"Erm.... How do I...?" Mitzi started to ask.

"G-Force, return." Chip replied, helpfully. "I'm still picking it up."

"Right." Mitzi said. "G-Force, return!!!"

She returned to her normal appearance.

"I guess my lifespan just got shorter." Mitzi said.

Chip laughed.

"Hey, you are a good comedian." He remarked. "Making jokes at a time like this."

"I wasn't joking." Mitzi replied, flatly.

That made Chip laugh even harder.

* * *

"So, this is a twenty first century Pokemon Centre." Crane remarked.

"Why, what do they look like in the future?" Mitzi asked.

"Slightly bigger, more technical." Crane explained. "There's a few more Nurse Jenny's."

"Don't you mean Nurse Joys?" Chip asked.

"No." Crane replied, as he felt the briefcase vibrate. "Oh, hello. We've got a reading."

He held it up, before acquiring a puzzled look.

"What is it?" Mitzi asked.

"That's not a vibration." Crane said.

"Then, what is it?" Chip asked.

"A pair of vibrations." Crane replied. "That's most worrying."

"Why is it worrying?" Mitzi asked. "We can get the job done quicker, before looking for this future reject."

"It's worrying." Crane said. "Because I have a vibrating briefcase, and people are looking at me."

"Actually, I'll get my Jigglypuff treated, while I'm here." Chip said, taking out a Pokeball. "Come on, Meg."

Crane and Mitzi looked at each other, before rolling their eyes.

"Let's go." Crane said. "Take a look around."

The two of them started to walk around the Pokemon Centre.

"It must be confusing." Crane said. "Being told all this."

"Nah, it kinda all makes sense." Mitzi remarked. "Of course it's frickin' confusing!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry." Crane replied. "I don't get your humour."

"Do you have humour in the future?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's more... topical."

"In other words, not funny." Mitzi remarked. "Hey, what about those two?"

Crane held the briefcase up to the air.

"My briefcase sense is tingling." He said. "I could see that."

* * *

"So, I mean, I gotta tell you that..." Duo Roronoa said. "You're incredibly hot, and..."

Paige Martinez looked at him.

"Yeah, I know." She replied. "So... kindly go away. I've got better things to do. Like wait for my Pikachu and Clefable to be healed."

Paige was in her early twenties, and had short strawberry blond hair with some pink stripes. Her eyes were a hazel colour and she had very long eyelashes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt that had twin pink stripes on the sleeves, with a short jean skirt and white shoes.

Duo had white spiked hair trailing down his back, and brown eyes. He wore a blue opened shirt over and blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt, with watching pants. His skin was lightly tanned, and he wore brown shoes. He looked to be only about twenty, maybe slightly younger.

"Oh come on." He urged. "I could give you the time of your..."

There was a cough, and the two of them looked up to see a tall man in his mid twenties, wearing a red vest and grey slacks stood above them. With him, was a woman about the same age, with red hair and blue eyes.

"What's up?" Duo asked.

Paige rolled her eyes, before going back to her magazine.

Crane smiled.

"Excuse me." He said, holding up the briefcase. "But can you just take a look at this?"

The vibrating in the briefcase was at its peak, before fading away.

Chip came over to join them.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"We've got them." Crane said, looking at Paige and Duo. "Do you mind if we have a word with you outside?"

Duo stood up.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mitzi smiled. "It's what you will do in the future that we want to talk to you about."

Crane groaned, as he got the joke.

"That's just tasteless." He remarked, looking at Mitzi. "A sex joke. That's just.."

"Hey, you make jokes about sex too?" Duo asked. "I've got one. A Sceptile and Jynx go into a...."

"Don't do it." Mitzi replied. "I've heard it. The punchline is. Well, of course its a twig. What did you expect it to be?"

Paige looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A quick word." Chip said. "And that's all."

She dropped her magazine on the couch and stood up.

"Make it quick then."

"What are your names?" Crane asked.

"I'm Paige Martinez." Paige replied.

"Duo Roronoa." Duo said.

"Crane Edwards." Crane said. "These are Chip Larson and Mitzi Arnold."

* * *

"What is your bidding?" Chimzor asked, as he flew after Regli and Jirona.

Regli looked at the city nearby.

"That is Eon City." Jirona explained. "The exact same location as Cervase Point City will be in the future."

"So, this was where G-Force was born." Regli remarked.

"Well, actually." Jirona said. "It was born a few years earlier in Lassana City. Something about stopping an evil supervillainess or something. I don't know. But, this is where the G-men Headquarters are. And G-Force was an offshoot of them."

Regli stopped, before looking at Chimzor.

"You, do you have any reservations about working for a mutant from the future who wants to destroy it?"

"None whatsoever." Chimzor replied.

"Then, go and destroy that building." Regli ordered.

Chimzor nodded, before vanishing.

"Hold on." Regli exclaimed. "How did he do that?"

Jirona shrugged.

"He made a wish."

* * *

"So, why are you calling us out here?" Paige asked, as she and Duo looked at Crane, Chip and Mitzi. "We're not on TV, are we?"

"What's TV?" Crane asked.

"What are you?" Duo asked. "From the future?"

"Why yes actually." Crane replied. "I am."

Duo and Paige looked at each other.

"Right!!!!" Paige said, holding her hands up. "Where's the camera?"

"There is no camera." Crane said. "What I am here to tell you, Paige, is that in the future, you will have a descendant named Cherry. And Duo, in the future, at the same time, you will have a descendant named Avram."

"And we should believe you because...?" Paige asked.

"Let's just hear what he has to say." Duo said.

"They joined an elite unit of law enforcement known as G-Force." Crane continued. "About the same time as myself, and the descendants of Chip and Mitzi. They were known as Halle and Tobias. We graduated together, and were chosen for a very special mission."

He paused, letting them digest it.

"We were to harness the power of Pokemon, and become Poke Rangers, with the intent of stopping criminals. And we succeeded to a certain extent. Only one major criminal remained. His name was Regli. However, we were about to stop him, when he got lucky and escaped. He killed the other four rangers. Your descendants. I cornered him in a warehouse. Unfortunately, alone, I was no match for him, and he escaped back to the past. The time I'm in now. I am here to gather the descendants of the Poke Rangers G-Force, and stop him."

He looked at Duo and Paige.

"So, any questions."

Duo stuck his hand up.

"Are you on drugs?"

Crane shook his head.

"Of course not." He replied. "Drugs were banned under the 4129 health act upon the grounds that..."

He stopped.

"But, you don't care about that."

Paige looked up.

"Prove it." She said. "If you prove it to be true, then I'll go along with it. Because, if some mutant killed my descendant, then I'd like some revenge."

Duo exhaled.

"I don't know." He muttered. "All I want in life is a paying job and a decent girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"We all want peace." Crane replied. "It was why I fought. However, if Regli gets his way, then there will be no peace. Only crime and terror. And if that's the life you want to have, then just turn around and walk away."

Duo sighed.

"I'm with her." He said, gesturing to Paige. "If you prove that it's true, and not a fantastically well thought out lie, then I'll help out."

Crane reached down, and opened the briefcase. He took the two morphers out, and gave them to Paige and Duo.

"How does this work?" Paige asked.

Crane showed the two of them, and told them what to say.

"Shall we do it, then?" Duo said, looking at her.

"Let's go for it." Paige replied, as she reached for the button....

Only for a huge explosion to ring out through the alley.

"Woah!!!!" Crane said, struggling to stay on his feet.

"That's not good." Mitzi remarked, as Chip looked around.

"It looks like the G-men building is on fire." He said.

Crane looked around, shocked.

"It's him!!!!!" He said. "It's Regli."

He straightened up, before starting to move forward.

"I guess it's time to meet an old friend." Crane said, darkly. "Come on."

He looked at Paige and Duo.

"You'll have to learn on the move." He replied. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be."

"Wait." Chip said. "So, if we find him..."

"We fight." Crane answered. "Those costumes aren't just for show. They upload a confident fighting style into your DNA. Therefore, you can hold your own in combat."

"Great." Paige muttered. "Winging it and getting hacked by something that might be dangerous."

"It's not dangerous." Crane insisted. "Getting attacked by Regli will be dangerous."

He turned back around.

"Let's get going."

The four followed him.

* * *

"Burn!!!!!!" Chimzor shouted, as he flew around spraying the building with flames. He'd torched a car earlier, which had made a nice explosion.

He could see the people running around below him, and laughed at it.

"Hey, freak!!!!!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Chimzor asked, turning around to see five humans stood on the road nearby. "Who has a death wish?"

Crane stepped forward, a furious look on his face.

"I've got a message for your boss." He said, before looking at the other four. "Ready to do this?"

The four of them nodded, as their morphers appeared.

"Ok." Crane said, checking that there were no other humans nearby. "Go.....G-Force!!!!!!"

He paused, as the mystical Rapidash charged through him, creating his red ranger armour.

Mitzi watched, as the Roserade charged through her, creating her green ranger armour.

Chip saw the Manectric crash through him, creating his yellow ranger armour.

Duo and Paige were shocked, as the mystical Lapras and Clefable appeared, before smashing into their bodies. Their armour appeared.

The top part of Duo's costume was dark blue with cream stripes on the arms. He had the same belt and boots as the others. The lower part of his costume was the same dark blue colour. His helmet had a black visor shaped like the mouth of a Lapras, with a white mouthpiece and also a horn similar to the one on a Lapras' head.

The top part of Paige's costume was dark pink with shades of lighter pink on the arms. The lower part was also a dark pink, although the hem of her skirt was a light pink. As with Duo, the belt and boots were the same. Her pink helmet's visor was the shape of a Clefables mouth, and she had the curly quiff of the Fairy Pokemon, as well as the white mouthpiece.

Chimzor snickered.

"Now, I'm really scared." He muttered. "Who are you?"

Crane, Mitzi, Chip, Duo and Paige looked at him.

"Poke Rangers. G-Force!!!" They replied.

"And we're going to turn you into a wall decoration." Mitzi said.

"Bring it on!!!!" Chimzor roared, streaking forward.

Crane was instantly knocked aside, as Chip leaped forward and smashed a fist into Chimzor's face.

"Hey, that was cool." He said, as Chimzor staggered back. "You have to try this."

Paige and Duo lunged forward, sending a pair of simultaneous high kicks into Chimzor's face. He responded by swinging with his claws and knocking them away.

Mitzi jumped into the air, and landed five punches into Chimzor's stomach.

The Chimchar and Scizor combination dropped to the ground, winded.

"Come on!!!!!" Chimzor shouted. "How is five against one fair?"

Crane looked at him.

"Tell your boss that Crane's going to get him." He said. "Now, get out of here before I destroy you."

Chimzor vanished in a heartbeat.

"Shouldn't we have destroyed him?" Duo asked.

Crane shook his head.

"I needed to get my message across." He said. "Next one will be destroyed. And that's a promise."

* * *

"So, we're a team now." Paige remarked.

"I guess we are." Chip said.

Crane looked up at them.

"To teamwork." Crane replied, holding out his hand.

Mitzi, Paige, Duo and Chip placed their hands on top of his.

"I can only say that it's not going to be easy." Crane said, looking at them. "It's going to be difficult. However, we will beat this guy. And anything he throws at us."

"Hear hear." Mitzi muttered.

"Just remember the few rules." Crane reminded them. "Never use these powers for personal gain, or reveal your identity to anyone unless there are extreme circumstances."

Duo took a deep breath.

"I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together now." He said. "So, how about we get to know each other?"

"That's a good idea." Crane replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Chimzor remarked.

Regli groaned.

"He just can't leave me alone." He said. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to destroy them before I start to destroy the past."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to return to the future, while it's defenceless?" Chimzor asked. "Make a wish with Jirona or something."

"I can't screw around with time." Jirona replied. "I couldn't send him forward if he asked me to."

"Damn." Regli groaned. "Oh well, time to think of ways to destroy them."

* * *

**Author's Note's.**

**Duo Roronoa was suggested by Jmb2nami.**

**Paige Martinez was suggested by Famousgirl01**

**And the story is underway.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You are awesome.**

**Thanks for the characters, as well.**

**All I can say is that if a character was sent in, and not used, I can only apologise. But, I picked the four most suited.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	4. Rise Of The Gollins

Chapter Four. Rise Of The Gollins.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force._

_Crane came to the past and set out to recruit the ancestors of the previous four G-Force Poke Rangers. He finally did so, as Chimzor attacked. Crane, Mitzi, Duo, Chip and Paige battled the monster and managed to defeat it. However, Regli swore to destroy them....._

_

* * *

_

"So, Crane chased after me." Regli mused. "I have to give him more credit than I previously did. He's a persistent one. But, I still have to stop him. If I get rid of the leader, presumably, the other four will fall easily."

"What is your plan?" Chimzor asked, as he floated around the cave. "I can go and lure him out."

Regli smiled, an expression that was hard to read.

"Maybe that is a good idea." He remarked. "However, we need to separate them first."

He looked at Jirona, who was sleeping in a chair that he had created.

"Jirona!!!!!!!" Regli roared.

Jirona was instantly awake.

"Yes, my lord." He muttered.

"I need an army of loyal foot soldiers." Regli said. "A group of minions that can back Chimzor up."

"I shall get right on it." Jirona replied, bowing. "Hmm, now let me think."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"G-Force, return!!!!" Duo called, as his armour vanished.

Crane held up the target, looking impressed.

"Not bad." He remarked. "At least you're hitting the target."

"Hey, just have some faith in my." Duo said, as Paige came into the temporary shooting range that Crane had managed to set up in the woods outside Eon City.

"Is it my turn yet?" She asked.

"How are Mitzi and Chip doing with their sparring?" Crane asked.

"They're fine." Paige said, as the sound of a yelp came through the trees.

Crane smiled.

"I'll be back in a second." He said, jogging away.

* * *

"Okay, I submit." Chip groaned, as Mitzi took her knee off his neck.

"Is everything okay?" Crane asked, as he appeared through the trees.

"Yeah." Mitzi replied, perkily as she looked around.

"You're all doing good." Crane said. "I mean, I can understand that it might be a struggle to adjust. And I'm probably not the greatest instructor ever, so it's a learning curve for all of us."

Chip laughed, as he sat up to rub his neck.

"You okay?" Mitzi asked.

Chip nodded.

"One of your kicks hit me in the neck." He said. "It's just a little sore."

"Well, I am a trained paramedic." Mitzi replied. "You want me to take a look at it?"

"I'll be fine." Chip insisted. "So, you're a trained paramedic who does comedy on the side?"

Mitzi nodded.

"And all because I never wanted to be a lawyer." She said.

"Huh?" Chip asked.

She sighed.

"Okay, my parents wanted me to be a lawyer like my brother." Mitzi said. "My mom even forbid me from going on a Pokemon journey to that extent. But, I wanted to make people laugh. When I turned seventeen, I left Johto to come to Verger. Ended up in Eon City. I took paramedic training classes to pay the bills."

"Wow, that's pretty...." Chip started to say. "I can't think of the word."

He looked at Crane.

"Help me out here, man."

Crane shrugged.

"Sorry." He replied. "I have no idea."

"Hey, Mitzi." Paige said, as she walked out of the trees. "That story sounds familiar."

"Huh?" Mitzi asked. "What do you...?"

"I'll tell you later." Paige replied, as Duo came following her through the trees.

"We've shot all the targets." Duo said. "And I'm just about ready to call it a day."

Crane smiled.

"You've all done well today." He called. "Another few days like this and Regli doesn't stand a chance."

Mitzi looked at Duo.

"I better go as well." She said. "I'm working a night shift at the hospital."

The two of them left.

Paige and Chip looked at Crane, as he started to clear up some of the stuff he'd brought out for training.

"Where are you staying?" Paige asked.

"Excuse me." Crane replied.

"When you aren't awake, where do you sleep?" She repeated. "At the Pokemon Centre?"

Crane shook his head.

"Well, I don't have any Pokemon with me." He replied. "So, I can't."

"You don't?" Chip asked, as he rubbed his neck.

"I left a Growlithe behind in the future." Crane said. "Ah, good old Growlie. I miss him."

Chip sighed.

"Hey, I'm staying at the Pokemon Centre." He remarked. "There's a couch in my room. You can sleep on that if you want."

Crane looked at him.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm looking for a place of my own to rent out. I brought some money from the future so I'll start looking as soon as possible."

"Hey, I'm staying at the Pokemon Centre too." Paige said. "We can go back together."

"Looks like." Chip remarked.

* * *

"I present to you!!!!!" Jirona said, waving his hands around. "Your new foot soldiers. The Gollins."

Regli looked on, as his new soldiers marched in, before saluting.

"I like them." he said.

They were humanoid, but with blue skin, and the face of a Golbat. They had a pair of arms and a pair of legs, but also a pair of large leatherey blue and purple wings upon their backs. Their hands also ended in large claws as well.

"We also have this." Chimzor said, carrying something else in that looked like a larger than normal garbage can.

"I call this the G.M.M." Jirona replied. "Or, the Gollin Mass Maker. We place this is the centre of Eon City, and Gollins will constantly emerge from it."

"Taking over the city." Chimzor said. "And once I draw the red ranger away, those other four will be outnumbered and outgunned."

"Then do it." Regli ordered.

Chimzor and Jirona nodded, before vanishing.

* * *

"So, what's the future like?" Paige asked, as she, Crane and Chip passed through the the City centre on their way to the Pokemon Centre.

Crane paused.

"It's... Very different to now." He said, looking around. "I mean... It was practically perfect. There was no crime. No people wandering the streets."

"Well, I can send you back to paradise if you want!!!!!"

Crane, Paige and Chip spun around to see Chimzor floating behind them.

"You again." Chip exclaimed.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Paige asked.

"Come on, red ranger!!!!!" Chimzor taunted. "You and me. Unless you're scared."

Crane glared at him, before looking at Chip and Paige.

"We'll take him together." He said, taking out his morpher.

Paige and Chip did the same.

"Go.... G-Force!!!!"

The three of them morphed, as the mystical spirits of the Rapidash, Manectric and Clefable passed through them.

"Bring it on!!!!" Chimzor shouted.

Crane leaped forward with a perfect corkscrew kick that hit the Chimchar and Scizor combination monster in the stomach.

Chimzor grunted, before swinging his claws and knocking Crane aside. However, Chip and Paige moved in to attack, sending a flurry of punches and kickes into the monster, who retaliated by sending a blast of fire towards them, which kicked sparks up on their armour as it touched them.

Crane was back on his feet in an instant, ready to strike back at Chimzor. He leaped up off a nearby wall and kicked him in the back of the head, smashing Chimzor to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Chimzor roared, as he reared up and launched a Hyper Beam at Chip and Paige, instantly knocking them over.

The two of them groaned, as they crashed to the ground. Their armour vanished, as they demorphed involuntarily.

"Don't worry." Crane called, as he blocked a punch from Chimzor. "It just means that you took too much damage. I'll explain if we survive this."

He retaliated by dropping to the ground and sweeping his leg across, trying to take Chimzor's leg out from underneath him. However, his opponent flew up, evading the attack.

As Chimzor landed, Paige and Chip went for him, but he easily swatted them away with his powerful claws, knocking them over.

"I've had just about enough of you!!!" Crane shouted. "Rapidash Take Down Charge!!!!!"

He charged forward, faster than the eye could follow and crashed into Chimzor.

Chimzor roared in pain, before reaching up and closing his claws around Crane's upper body.

"You're mine!!!!" He yelled, as the two of them vanished into thin air.

Chip and Paige instantly jumped up, looking for them.

"They've gone." Paige said, shocked.

"We need to find the others." Chip remarked. "Decide what to do."

* * *

"Hey, Mitzi."

She looked up.

"There's three people upstairs to see you." Ravi Cole called. "I think they said that it was urgent."

She sighed.

"When is it never." Mitzi remarked, standing up to go.

* * *

"Damn." She muttered, as Chip, Duo and Paige looked at her.

"So, what do we do now?" Duo asked. "If Crane's gone, then we don't have a hope."

Mitzi looked at him.

"Not with that attitude!!!" She snapped. "Listen. Until Crane gets back, we are going to continue on as normal. And if that freak, Regli, attacks the City we will defend it."

She looked at Duo.

"Understood?!!!"

He nodded.

"Mew, who died and put you in command?"

"Let's hope it wasn't Crane." Chip said, darkly.

Paige looked around at the TV.

"Hey." She called. "That doesn't look good."

Mitzi, Chip and Duo turned around.

"Hey, turn that up!!!" Mitzi called, as pictures of things that looked like human Golbat ran around attacking people in the City centre.

Someone did so.

_"....Are relentless. Whatever these things are, they will end up killing someone unless something happens...."_

The four watched, as the police showed up, only to be easily beaten by the human Golbat.

"I'd say this qualifies as Regli attacking the City." Mitzi remarked. "Let's go."

The four of them got up and headed for the exit.

* * *

"The way Regli talks of you." Chimzor remarked. "I thought you'd be a much tougher opponent."

Crane slowly got to his feet.

"Burning Steel Wing!!!!!" Chimzor shouted, as his wings lit up with fire. He then charged through the air towards Crane.

Crane grimaced, before reaching forward and blocking the attack. He then launched a kick into Chimzor's stomach, forcing him back.

"Don't you ever give up?!!" Crane shouted, as Chimzor straightened up. "I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!!!"

He threw a flurry of punches into Chimzor's face, knocking him backwards. Crane then leaped up and smashed a series of roundhouse kicks into Chimzor.

"G-Force Blaster!!!" Crane yelled, taking the weapon out. He pointed it at Chimzor. "Fire!!!!!"

He pulled the trigger, watching the laser blasts hit Chimzor. The wounded monster still wasn't defeated though.

"You may have won this round." Chimzor roared. "But, I'll be back."

He vanished.

Crane scowled at the area where he had been.

"Any time, any place." He said, holstering his weapon. "Now, I should really get back to the others."

* * *

"What are these things?" Duo yelled, as a Gollin flipped him to the ground.

Fortunately, Mitzi leaped back and took the Gollin out with a pair of punches to the stomach, before knocking it over and stamping on its neck.

"These things are endless!!!" Paige yelled, as she ducked an attack from another one.

Chip shoulder charged one and sent it smashing into another.

Mitzi looked up and saw that there were hardly any people left in the immediate area. If there were more, then they were either hiding, or dead.

"Okay!!" She yelled. "Let's morph."

She'd delayed the call for morphing until it was necessary.

The four rangers held up their mophers.

"Go.... G-Force!!!!" Mitzi shouted.

The mystical spirits of the Roserade, Lapras, Manectric and Clefable appeared, before racing towards the four rangers, creating their armour.

"Time to do this!!!" Duo yelled, as they went to attack the Gollins.

However, no matter how many they caused to faint, more seemed to take their place.

"We can't stop them!!!!" Chip yelled, as he whipped his blaster out and shot two of them that were advancing on him.

"Keep going!!!!" Mitzi called, as she knocked three of the Gollins out who were threatening to surround her. They were quickly replaced by another five.

Duo leaped up and smashed his fist into the head of another Gollin, before spotting something.

"They're emerging from something." He shouted, as he saw Paige headbutt a Gollin, knocking it down and out.

"Where?!!" Mitzi yelled.

"I don't know." Duo shouted, running forward. "I'll try to get closer."

As he got closer to the G.M.M, a Gollin held out its arms and floored him as he ran into it.

Duo groaned, as said Gollin raised its claws, preparing to impale him...

* * *

Only for a series of blaster fire to rain out and several Gollins stood around the four rangers were disintegrated.

"Thanks." Duo shouted, as he jumped up.

The four of them looked around to see Crane stood there.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

He might have been smiling as he said it, but the other four couldn't tell from behind his mask.

"You showed up just in time." Mitzi said, as the four of them went to him.

"Are you okay?" Chip asked.

"I'm fine." Crane replied, looking at the G.M.M, which was starting to respawn. "But, we need to take that out now."

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"It's creating those Golbat monsters." Crane said. "And I know just how to do it."

He held out his hands.

"Hold out your hands." He instructed.

The other four rangers did so.

"Enforcer weapons, engage!!!!!" Crane yelled.

Within seconds, a series of five weapons appeared in their hands.

"Nice." Duo muttered, as he held up a weapon that looked like a portable cannon, with a blue paint design. The pattern resembled that of a Lapras.

Chip had a large lance that was yellow and had a Manectric pattern on it.

Paige's weapons were a pair of daggers that had a Clefable pattern on them.

Mitzi had a pair of sharp scythes that were designed to look like the plants on the end of a Roserade's arm.

And Crane held up a weapon shaped like a Rapidash's horn, on the end of a handle.

"Rapidash Horn Sabre!!!" Crane yelled.

"Roserade Plant Scythes!!" Mitzi called.

"Lapras Jet Cannon!!" Duo smiled.

"Manectric Thunder Lance!!!" Chip shouted.

"Clefable Metronome Daggers." Paige cried.

"This should even up the score." Crane said, looking at the approaching Gollins. "Let's take them out!!!"

The rangers charged forward, ready to battle.

Crane swung his Rapidash Horn Sabre around and took out five Gollins with a single swipe. Mitzi lunged forward, with her Roserade Plant Scythes, slicing one in half, not even stopping to watch it turn to dust. She then turned her attentions to another. Chip swung his Manectric Thunder Lance, and smashed it into any Gollins nearby, even pausing to blast them with electricity. Paige sliced and diced with her Clefable Metronome Daggers, that like the move Metronome unleash a different attack everytime. She sliced one Gollin across the face, before seeing it catch on fire. Then, another was frozen solid. A third was pushed backwards like it had been hit with a Take Down attack.

Duo chose to stay back and blast Gollins with his Lapras Jet Cannon, easily defeating several with the Water Pulse attack.

Eventually, the new batch of Gollins were soon defeated.

* * *

"That was awesome." Paige remarked, as the five of them met back up.

"But, there's more of them." Chip yelled.

"I've had enough of this." Crane said. "Trust me. We need to destroy that thing."

He looked around.

"We need to form the Force Cannon!!!!"

"How do we do that?" Mitzi asked.

"The weapons interjoin." Crane said. "Duo, hold out your cannon."

Duo did so.

"Chip, stick your lance underneath it. Paige, put your daggers on the side of the cannon. Mitzi, put your scythes onto the lance."

They did so, before Crane took the Force Cannon and put his Rapidash Horn Sabre on the top, the end opening up to form a fourth barrel, along with the ends of Paige's daggers and Duo's cannon.

"Force Cannon, engage!!!!" He called, as the weapon shone for a moment, before being completed.

Chip, Duo, Paige and Mitzi all stood behind Crane as he hoisted the cannon on his arm, holding it in place with Mitzi's scythes.

"Ready, aim, fire!!!!!!!" Crane yelled, as he pulled the trigger.

A powerful blast of multicoloured energy streaked from the barrels of the weapon, which cut through the air easily before hitting the G.M.M. Seconds later, the large metal object exploded, showering the area with bits of scrap metal.

"We did it!!!" Duo yelled.

"Yes, we did." Crane said, lowering the cannon.

* * *

"Anything else you forgot to tell us?" Paige asked.

Crane sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "If you take too much damage, then you will demorph. Basically, I'll explain it as best as I can. The costume has taken too much damage to effectively protect you from more attacks. So, it vanishes, and you can't morph again for a few minutes until it repairs itself. And about the weapons. We only met up a day and a bit ago. I thought it might be too much to take in."

"Right." Duo muttered.

"Listen." Crane said. "You all went out to defend Eon City against the Gollins, even though you are relatively new at this. I think you are all cut out for this."

Paige, Duo and Chip nodded, before turning to leave. Only Mitzi and Crane remained.

"What's up?" Mitzi asked.

"I just wanted to thank you." Crane said. "You kept them going even though I wasn't here to lead them."

"Somebody needed to." Mitzi replied. "And no need to thank me. We're a team."

"I know." Crane smiled. "I just felt obligated to do it."

He continued to smile.

"Anyway." He said. "I'm going to go and get some sleep. There's something else we need to do sooner rather than later, and I haven't slept for over a thousand years."

"Night." Mitzi replied, as she watched him leave her apartment.

"What's that?" Chip asked, as he looked at Crane who was sat on the couch, looking at a piece of paper.

"It's a map." Crane replied. "I was given it before I left the future."

"Where does it lead?" Chip asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Crane smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so the Gollins are active. I'm sure there will be a lot more of those before the story is over.**

**And about the next chapter.... Let's just say there will be a big arrival. Well, they have their weapons, so it'll be another part of their arsenal.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	5. Underground Rising

Chapter Five. Underground Rising.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force._

_Regli acquired a new army, and set out to use it against the rangers. However, his plan to separate Crane from the other four failed, as Crane held off Chimzor. Then, the rangers formed the Force Cannon and managed to defeat Regli's Gollin army._

_

* * *

_

"So, what's up?" Duo asked, as he came into Mitzi's apartment. "I got an urgent call."

Almost instantly, the Poochyena laid on Mitzi's couch jumped up and growled at him.

"Barry, heel!!!!" Mitzi called, as Crane, Paige and Chip looked at Duo.

"Did you not know that the morpher could be used as a communicator?" Crane asked.

"I do now." Duo replied. "I'll always take it with me into the shower from now on."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"So, what's up?" Chip asked. "How come you called us out here?"

Crane stood up, and held up the map.

"This map shows the location of more weapons that can help us battle Regli." He explained.

"What sort of weapons?" Paige asked.

"Zords." Crane replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Giant robots." Crane explained. "We get those, we have half a chance against Regli."

He placed the map on the table, and the other four looked at it.

"Problem is...." Crane said. "This is a map of the Verger region over a thousand years in the future. We have no idea where to even start looking."

"This is Mount Hielo." Paige remarked. "I saw it as I was travelling here."

"Oh." Crane said, as Duo and Chip smiled. "Well, that's good. We know where to go."

"So, we're going mountain climbing." Mitzi remarked, as she stroked Barry's grey furry stomach. "That should be fun."

* * *

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Regli yelled. "They cannot get their zords back."

He closed the magical portal that Jirona had created, and looked at both Chimzor and Jirona.

"Get me a monster that can find those zords and destroy them before the rangers get to them."

"Can you make it into a wish?" Jirona asked, nervously.

"I wish.... What I just said." Regli replied, angrily.

"Fine." Jirona said, as a humanoid monster appeared in the cave with them. He had the head, arms and legs of a Kabutops, while his torso was that of an Omastar's face. The beak occasionally clicked together, making an eerie echoing sound.

"I present to you, Kabustar!!!" Jirona said.

Regli sighed.

"Go and find those zords!!!!!" He ordered. "And destroy them."

"Right!!!!" Kabustar said.

"Take some Gollins with you." Chimzor said.

"Okay." Kabustar replied, before vanishing.

Regli smiled.

"Finally, I can sense victory."

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Crane asked, through the communicator on his morpher.

"No." Mitzi replied, as she and Chip looked around the side of Mount Hielo. "I've just seen a Tyranitar, but that's about it."

"Nah, we've got nothing." Paige said, through her own communicator. "What are we even looking for?"

"Some kind of cave." Crane replied. "Maybe anything that opens up."

"Err..." Duo said, through his communicator. "I see something up ahead. Gollins. About ten of them."

"Do you need some help?" Crane asked.

"Nah, I should be able to take them." Duo replied. "I'll get back in touch with you when I've stopped them."

He looked up ahead at the crowd of Gollins, before charging forward into them.

The Gollins screeched, as he charged in, and kicked one to the ground. Duo spun around and headbutted one between the eyes, knocking it out. He launched a back kick into a third, feeling something crack. Duo leaped around and swept the legs out from underneath a fourth, before bringing the heel of his foot down into the face of it. At this point, the first one had got back up. Duo jumped forward and threw three punches into the body of it, knocking that one out.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." He said, smashing his elbow into the throat of a fifth one, before stamping on the back of its leg. Duo then flipped it onto the ground, before feeling a claw attack rake through the back of his shirt. He hissed in pain, as two Gollins grabbed him. Sucking in the pain, he smashed his foot into the knee of one of the Gollins that had grabbed him, instantly freeing his arm. Duo, then swung his arm and landed an uppercut that floored the other Gollin trying to grab him.

As he looked at the remaining three, they vanished away, along with their defeated friends.

Duo paused for breath, before checking the wound on his back. It wasn't serious, just a skin wound.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he went back to his communicator.

"I've stopped the Gollins." He said, before seeing what they were guarding. "And, I've found a cave."

"Excellent work." Crane remarked. "We'll be over to you as soon as possible."

Duo rang off, before hearing a laugh.

"So, you're the one who attacked my guards!!!!!"

He looked up, and saw a weird Kabutops/Omastar monster stood a few feet away.

"You aren't getting the zords." Duo shouted, taking out his morpher. "Go.....G-Force!!!!!"

The mystical Lapras charged forward, before crashing into him, creating his armour.

"Cool costume." Kabustar remarked, sarcastically. "Can it stand up against the might of Kabustar?"

Kabustar opened the beak on his chest, launching a powerful blast of energy at Duo, who yelled in pain as the attack hit him and knocked him to the ground.

"Like my Solarbeam?" Kabustar asked, advancing on the grounded Duo.

"Not really!!!" Duo shouted, as he leaped up to kick Kabustar in the face. The monster groaned, before swinging out his arms. The blow sent sparks erupting from the chest of his uniform.

"Hey, fossil guy!!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

Kabustar spun around, as an unmorphed Mitzi leaped in and planted both her feet into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks." Duo replied, as he stood up.

"Duo!!!"

Chip, Paige and Crane made their way over, to stand with the two of them.

"Let's finish this guy off." Duo said.

"Go....G-Force!!!" Crane shouted, as he, Chip, Paige and Mitzi pressed the buttons on their morphers.

The mystical spirits of Rapidash, Manectric, Clefable and Roserade leaped forward and smashed into the bodies of the four rangers, creating their armour.

"Enforcer weapons, engage!!!" Crane shouted, as their weapons appeared in the hands of the rangers. "Let's form the Force Cannon."

The five of them quickly formed the weapon, before Crane pointed it at Kabustar.

"You're about to get fossilized!!!" Duo yelled, as Crane fired the powerful weapon.

Kabustar roared in pain, as the blast smashed through him and sent him crashing to the ground. The monster then exploded.

"Oh yeah!!!" Paige yelled, high fiving chip.

"Come on!!!" Crane shouted. "We have to check out that cave!!!"

* * *

Still morphed, the five rangers ran through the cave, hoping to find out where it lead to.

"Keep going!!" Crane yelled, as he saw something up ahead. "We're almost at the end."

As the five of them covered the ground relatively quickly, they found that they were at a huge stone door.

"Now, what?" Mitzi asked.

Crane paused, as he tried to remember.

"Let me think." He said. "We need to...."

"What do the other buttons on our morphers do?" Chip asked.

"Well, one of them is for morphing. One is for disguising the morpher. One is for the communication, and one summons the zords." Crane replied. "Great idea, Chip. We'll try that."

He reached down and pushed the fourth button, at the exact same time as the other four did.

Within seconds, the huge stone door started to shake, as it swung open.

"Let's go." Crane called, as they charged through.

* * *

"No!!!!!" Regli yelled. "Damn them all!!!!!!"

He kicked his chair over.

"I wish I had a monster that could make Kabustar grow and crush them like bugs."

Jirona looked up.

"Wish granted." He said, as a strange looking monster appeared. It appeared to be a large human Noctowl. Complete with wings on its back, like the Gollins, and the large thick eyebrows. The skin pattern also resembled feathers. The monster appeared to be more feminine than masculine.

"I am Nocto!!!" The Noctowl monster said. "Your wish is my demand."

Regli sighed.

"Just get down and make Kabustar grow bigger." He said.

Nocto vanished.

Regli turned around and looked at Chimzor, who had an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm hardly likely to make them smaller, am I?" He asked.

* * *

Nocto appeared next to the remains of Kabustar, before focusing her eyes on the defeated monster.

"You are feeling very large!!!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Kabustar opened his eyes, and stood up. Then, he started to grow.

Within seconds, he was twenty times the normal size.

"Now, destroy that mountain!!!!!" Regli's voice shouted, ringing out over the horizon.

* * *

"They're incredible." Paige muttered, as they saw their zords secured in a strange chamber underneath Mt. Hielo.

"How do you work them?" Duo asked.

Crane smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "I think they were designed so an idiot could drive them. There's only a joystick and a few buttons. It's like one of your primitive video games."

He then smiled again, as he saw his Rapidash zord up ahead.

"Ah, I've missed that." Crane said, as he ran forward, heading for it.

Then, the mountain started to shake.

"What's going on?" Mitzi asked, before Kabustar's voice rang out.

"Poke Rangers, come out and play."

"Damn." Crane shouted. "Get in your zords, and get them out of here."

The other four rangers nodded, as they ran towards their individual zords. Mitzi to the Roserade. Duo to the Lapras. Chip to the Manectric. And Paige to the Clefable.

* * *

Crane got on his communicator, as he climbed into the cockpit of his zord.

"Okay." He shouted. "There should be a switch on the roof which activates them. Hit it."

He did so, and the lights came on in the Rapidash zord.

One by one, the lights came on across the row of five zords.

Crane grabbed the joystick and pushed it forward, feeling the zord start to move under his touch.

"Ah, it's been too long." He said. "Okay, let's go."

As a huge scythe from Kabustar burst through the ceiling, he wondered if they could escape in time.

* * *

Kabustar was attacking the mountain, when he felt an explosion.

"YES!!!!!" Regli's voice exclaimed. "You did it!!!!"

Regli smirked, before feeling the vibrations. They slightly startled him, before he spun around to see the source of them.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Regli shouted, as the five zords lined up across from Kabustar. "How could they survive that?!!!!!"

Crane sighed, as he looked at Kabustar.

"Okay." He called into the communicator. "We need to take this guy down. We can combine our zords. There's a button below the joystick. Push it!!!"

Crane hit the button, as the other four rangers did the same.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"We're in business." Crane exclaimed, as he sat in the centre of the cockpit. Mitzi and Duo sat to his left, while Paige and Chip sat to his right.

"So, you've got a fancy newfangled Megazord!!!" Kabustat stated. "It'll not matter."

"We'll see about that." Duo shouted.

"Yeah." Paige replied, as the Megazord moved forward to attack.

Kabustar lunged forward and sliced at the Megazord, knocking it back slightly.

"Woah!!" Chip yelled. "How much damage can this thing take."

"Don't worry." Crane replied. "We're not out of it yet."

He pulled his joystick back, and the G-Force Megazord threw a pair of punches into Kabustar's face.

"I'm getting a message on my screen." Paige called, looking at her screen. "Meteor Mash online."

"Let's go for it, then." Crane said. "Be my guest."

"Meteor Mash!!!" Paige shouted, slamming her joystick forward.

The arms of the Megazord began to glow with light, as the Megazord threw a powerful punch forward that knocked Kabustar onto his back.

"Nice." Paige muttered.

"I'm getting one." Duo said. "Hydro Cannon online."

He jammed his joystick forward, and a powerful blast of water erupted from the chest of the G-Force Megazord, causing even more damage to Kabustar.

"Anymore?" Crane asked. "There should be a few more."

"Grass Knot online." Mitzi said, throwing her joystick forward.

A series of thick metallic vines erupted from the ground, grabbing Kabustar.

"Thunder Kick!!!" Chip yelled, grabbing his joystick and pushing it forward.

The G-Force Megazord walked forward, before smashing a powerful electricity backed kick into Kabustar.

The monster slowly got back up, clearly weakened.

"Time for the big finish." Crane said, as the G-Force Megazord held out its hands. "G-Force Megazord Sabre."

A large sword appeared in the hands of the Megazord, as Kabustar charged forward.

"Slash of Time!!!!" Crane yelled, driving his joystick forward.

The Megazord swung the sabre forward, as it began to glow with flames. It then smashed the blade into the body of Kabustar who roared in pain, before collapsing to the ground and exploding.

"Is he gone?" Duo asked.

Crane laughed.

"Yeah, he's not coming back." He replied. "Well, we've just destroyed our first monster. Hopefully, the first of many."

* * *

"I feel much better knowing we've got the zords with us now." Paige muttered. "So, now what?"

"We just wait around for Regli to attack." Crane said, leaning on a desk. "He'll be back. From now on, I want you to live your lives as normal. Don't obsess over it until it happens."

"What about you?" Mitzi asked.

"I'm just going to get used to life in this time." Crane replied. "I'm here for the long haul, so I might as well."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Slightly sad ending, but I enjoyed writing the chapter.**

**I'm just starting to get the hang of writing it, so it should hopefully get better.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Meanwhile, if you want to throw a monster, or any ideas into the mix, then feel free.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	6. Target Eon City

Chapter Six. Target Eon City.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_The rangers went to try and retrieve their zords. However, Regli got wind of the plan, and sent Kabustar to stop them. Duo discovered the location of the zords, and managed to hold out against the monster. However, Jirona created Nocto, a monster who could make the other monsters grown. The Rangers quickly formed their new Megazord and stopped Kabustar...._

_

* * *

_

"So, the zords are safe in that chamber underneath Mt. Hielo." Crane said. "Kabustar's attack didn't even touch it. The mountain looks a little worse for the wear, but it should be just fine. And now we've activated them, we can call on them at any time."

"I don't know, Crane." Duo remarked. "I think we need a new method of transport. Walking around everywhere is getting pretty old."

"Hmm." Crane said. "I seem to remember.... I'll check something out."

He turned around, and headed back to the mountain.

"I've got to get to the hospital." Mitzi remarked, as she headed in her own direction. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, bye." Chip called, as he, Paige and Duo went their own way.

"You ever feel worried about Crane?" Paige asked, as she, Duo and Chip walked down the street.

"I think he can probably take care of himself." Chip remarked. "I mean, he's a pretty okay guy. He can survive."

"Why, what makes you think that he can't?" Duo asked.

"For all we know." Paige remarked. "The future is a different place to now. What might be acceptable in the future might end up with him being arrested today."

Duo laughed.

"You don't think he's a naturalist, do you?" He asked.

Paige groaned.

"Never mind."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm." Regli muttered, as he sat in his chair musing.

Jirona, Chimzor and Nocto all sat around the table, also looking like they were musing.

"I've got it." Regli exclaimed.

"What is your fantastic plan?" Chimzor exclaimed.

"Jirona!!!" Regli said. "I want you to make a monster that is capable of demolishing buildings with ease. That should draw them out of hiding. And then, my mighty monster will stomp them into the ground.

Jirona yawned.

"I'll... Be right on it." He said.

"NOW!!!!!!!!" Regli bellowed.

"Yes sir." Jirona replied, standing up. "Let me see.... You have to..."

Regli glared at him.

"Oh okay." Jirona replied, as the monster appeared. "I give you.... Basher."

The monster was a humanoid Bastiodon, with thick brown scaly skin and a powerful tail. In his hands, he carried a shield that looked remarkably similar to the face of a Bastiodon. He was also wearing a hardhat.

"Basher?" Regli asked. "Can you destroy that City?"

Basher snorted.

"Of course!!!!" He replied. "When do you want me to start, and when do you want me to finish?"

"As soon as possible." Regli snapped. "On both counts."

"Yes sir!!!" Basher said. "Consider this City destroyed."

He vanished.

"And now, back to the musing." Jirona remarked, sitting down and placing his hands on his Jirachi head.

* * *

Crane took a deep breath, before spinning around and landing a powerful kick into the punching bag. Dust was kicked off it by the force of the hit.

"I guess someone was eating their greens."

He spun around, and saw Mitzi coming into the gym.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Ah, it's a thing." She replied. "The hospital is trying to encourage healthy eating. So, it slips into random conversations."

Crane smiled.

"Sorry, Mitzi." He said. "It was nothing to do with generic vegetables. More the performance enhancers at the G-Force academy."

She raised an eyebrow.

"They put you on drugs?"

"No, performance enhancers." Crane said. "There's a difference."

"Like what?" She replied.

"Performance enhancers basically do what it says on the tin. Drugs are bad."

He saw the look on her face.

"Listen to me." Crane said. "Judging by the way you're reacting, I'd say that performance enhancer means a different thing now, than it does in the future. In the future, it's basically everything you need for a healthy body. Calcium, Protein, Iron. Why, what do they do now?"

"It's what athletes use to gain an unfair advantage." Mitzi replied. "Plus, it does some strange things to the anatomy."

Crane looked puzzled.

"Like what?"

She shook her head.

"Never mind."

Crane looked up, changing the subject.

"What were you doing here?" He asked.  
"Well." Mitzi said. "I met with the others last night, and since it's an old human tradition next week.."

"Which one?" Crane asked.

"Halloween." Mitzi said.

"Never heard of it." Crane replied.  
"Basically, everyone gets dressed up in a scary costume and goes around frightning people." Mitzi said.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." She said.

"So, it's fun to frighten people?" Crane asked. "I don't get it."

She rolled her eyes.

"Just go with it." Mitzi said. "It's a tradition."

"No, why is it such a good idea to scare people?" Crane insisted.

Mitzi sighed, before changing the subject slightly.

"Crane." She said. "What scares you?"

"Nothing." Crane replied. "I come from a time where there is no fear, and such am desensitized to it."

Mitzi sighed again.

"Anyway." She said. "We were wondering if you wanted to come with us and have a few drinks out around the City that night. You know, big ranger social thing?"

Crane looked puzzled.

"I don't know." He replied. "If Regli attacks..."

"If!!!" Mitzi exclaimed. "Look, we barely know you. So, come on."

Crane managed a small smile.

"Okay then." He said, as there was a small beeping on his wrist.

Completely focused on other matters, Crane looked down, before pressing a button on his morpher.

"I see you managed to work out how to use the communicator." He remarked.

Duo's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Listen, Crane." He said. "There's a strange monster and some Gollin's downtown. We're about to go and engage them, but we need some back up."

"Okay, I'm on it." Crane replied.

"Me too." Mitzi said.

"Let's go." Crane said, looking at her.

* * *

Chip yelped in pain, as the Bastidon like monster rammed its shield into him, and floored him.

Duo and Paige were battling Gollins, Duo taking a pair of them out with a leg sweep across the ground, while Paige landed a flurry of punches reminiscent of a boxer.

"You're no match for Basher!!!!" Basher shouted, as he threw his shield around and smashed it into the back of Paige's legs.

She shouted in pain, before crashing to the ground.

Chip managed to get up, helping her up.

"We need to morph." He said, as Duo threw the last of the Gollins into the wall.

The three of them looked around, checking that nobody was there, before pressing the buttons on their morphers.

"Go....G-Force!!!!" Chip shouted.

The spirits of the mystical Lapras, Manectric and Clefable appeared, before crashing into them and creating their armour.

"Okay, Basher." Paige said, pointing at him. "It's time for round two."

"Enforcer weapons, engage!!!!" Duo yelled, as his Lapras Jet Cannon appeared. Chip's Manectric Thunder Lance materialised in his hands, as did Paige's Clefable Metronome daggers.

"Bring it on!!!" Basher shouted, charging forward.

Chip and Paige went in with their weapons, trying to land a hit. However, Basher deflected the strike from the Thunder Lance, before swinging his shield and knocked Paige's Metronome Daggers out of her hands.

"I'll get him!!!" Duo called, as he readied his Lapras Jet Cannon. He fired the weapon....

Only for Basher to deflect it back at him.

Duo groaned, as he sank to his knees, weakened by his own attack.

"Come on!!!" Chip shouted, as he leaped up to attack Basher. The monster parried the blow with his shield, before taking Chip's legs out from underneath him with a tail strike.

"Heh, Iron Tail!!!!" Basher laughed, as he grabbed Paige by the throat and threw her against the wall of a nearby building.

Duo got back up, and jumped through the air, ready to strike Basher down. However, the monster dodged it and threw a powerful punch that knocked Duo onto his back.

"Heh, Focus Punch." Basher laughed. "Now, who wants some more?"

Paige slowly got to her feet.

"I like a challenge." Basher said, as he charged at her....

Only for a series of blaster fire to stop him in his tracks.

Basher roared in pain, as he turned to see a morphed Crane and Mitzi pointing their G-Force blasters at him.

"Now, you're in trouble." Mitzi remarked.

Chip and Duo got up.

"You might have been able to beat three of us." Duo said.

"But, can you beat five of us?" Chip finished.

"We need to work as a team." Crane said. "G-Force Blasters, engage."

The five rangers surrounded Basher, pointing their weapons at him.

"Fire!!!" Crane commanded.

They fired at the same time, the simultaneous blasts of energy destroying Basher's shield.

"My shield!!!!!!!" Basher yelled, angrily. "You'll pay for that!!!!"

Duo laughed.

"Hey, ugly." He called. "Say hello to my little friend."

"Huh?" Basher said, turning around...

Only for Duo to blast him with the Lapras Jet Cannon.

The Bastiodon monster went crashing into a building, cracking the outside wall of it upon impact.

Paige and Chip retrieved their weapons, before looking at Basher, who was slowly climbing to his feet.

"Okay." Crane shouted, as he took out the Rapidash Horn Sabre. "My turn."

He readied the weapon like a jousters lance.

"Rapidash Take Down Charge!!!!"

Crane streaked forward, faster than the eye could see, and struck Basher down, sending him to one knee.

"How come you can do that?" Mitzi asked, as she readied her Roserade Plant Scythes.

"I'll explain later." Crane said. "But, now, let's finish him off with the Force Cannon."

"Right!!!" The other four rangers called, assembling the powerful blaster.

Crane took it, and pointed it at the stunned Basher.

"Goodbye!!!" He shouted, pulling the trigger.

The five rangers high fived each other, and Basher fell to the ground, and was destroyed.

* * *

Regli sighed.

"Nocto!!!!" He called.

"I'm right on it." Nocto replied, as she vanished.

* * *

She appeared next to Basher's remains.  
"What are you?" Chip asked.

Nocto rolled her eyes, as she focused upon Basher.

"You are feeling very large!!!!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Basher stood up and started to grow.

"Are you ready for round three?" He roared.

"So that's how it happens." Duo remarked.

Crane held his morpher up to his mouth.

"We need G-Force zord power, now!!!!!"

* * *

As he spoke, the other four rangers hit the button on their morpher to summon their zords. Within seconds, the five zords appeared over the horizon, emerging from the chamber underneath Mt. Hielo.

"I'm sure glad the chamber was left intact after that attack." Chip remarked. "'Cause hiding those could have been difficult."

"Okay, let's go!!!" Crane shouted, as they ran towards their zords.

They appeared inside the cockpits of their individual zords.

"Rapidash zord, online and ready to run." Crane confirmed.

"Roserade zord, operational and ready to run." Mitzi said.

"Lapras zord, battle ready and online." Duo yelled.

"Manectric zord ready to charge." Chip called.

"Clefable zord, online and ready to shine." Paige finished.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Okay, Basher." Chip shouted. "You're going down."

"You can't stop me!!!" Basher yelled, as he charged towards the Megazord. He swung his tail and sent sparks crashing from the chest of the Megazord. The Bastiodon then followed up with a powerful Focus Punch, that left a dent on the chest of the Megazord.

"I think he needs to cool down." Duo remarked, twisting the joystick in front of him. "Hydro Cannon online."

A powerful blast of water erupted from the chest of the G-Force Megazord, and blasted Basher backwards. He roared in pain.

"That looked like it was super effective." Paige remarked. "How about a...."

She slammed her joystick up.

"Meteor Mash!!!!"

The G-Force Megazord ambled forward, arms glowing with light, and delivered a powerful punch into Basher, sending him reeling.

"You will pay for that!!!!" Basher roared, as he straightened up and opened his mouth. "Flash Cannon!!!!"

His mouth began to glow with a silver energy, before he unleashed the attack.

"Protect!!!" The five rangers yelled, creating a shield around their Megazord. It managed to stop the Flash Cannon attack with ease.

Basher groaned.

"Okay, let's wrap this up." Crane said, as the G-Force Megazord held out its hands. "G-Force Megazord Sabre."

The large sabre appeared in the hands of the Megazord.

"You're going to the scrap heap!!!" Mitzi remarked.

Basher recovered and charged at the Megazord.

"Slash of Time!!!!!" Crane shouted, driving his joystick forward,

The Megazord swung the sabre forward, as it began to glow with flames. It then smashed the blade into Basher's stomach. The monster roared in agony, as he was destroyed.

"The best part about him was the explosion." Duo remarked.

* * *

"Oh for the love of....!!!!!" Regli exclaimed, as he went to throttle Jirona. "Can't you ever build some decent monsters?!!!!!"

Jirona screeched, and tried to get away.

"And you!!!!" Regli shouted at Chimzor. "Why weren't you giving him back up?"

"Because you never told me to." Chimzor replied.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!!!!" Regli bellowed, before rounding on Nocto. "And why didn't you make him bigger than the Megazord?!!!!"

"Because that's the largest that I can make them."

Regli roared, angrily.

"Those Poke Rangers are starting to irritate me." He yelled.

* * *

"At least he's gone." Paige remarked.

"I know." Duo said, as the five of them sat in the Pokemon Centre. "Man, that guys attacks hurt."

Mitzi looked at Crane.

"So, go on then." She said. "Explain that Rapidash Take Down attack."

Crane sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "Here's how it works. I'm going to explain it in terms that we all understand. It's like training Pokemon. The stronger a Pokemon gets, the more attacks it learns. It's like that with the Poke Rangers. I'm at a higher level than you, but you will get moves like that one day. Trust me."

"That's pretty awesome." Chip said. "I wonder what I'll end up with."

"So, I guess there's nothing to do now, but hope that Halloween passes by without a hitch." Paige remarked.

"Ah, the strange festival whose purpose seems to be scaring other people." Crane said.

"Well, there is slightly more to it than that." Duo remarked.

"Like what?" Crane asked.

Duo shrugged.

"That's all they tell us." He replied. "But, hey, I'm sure its a pretty good reason."

Crane smiled.

"Hey." He said. "You know what you said earlier about transport?"

"Yeah." Duo replied.

"I managed to find something in the zord chamber." Crane explained. "Come with me and I'll show you."

* * *

"Wow." Chip exclaimed, as they arrived in the zord chamber and saw what Crane had found. "That's awesome."

"Presenting the G-Force Patrollers." Crane said, as five motorcycles stood in the chamber. One red, one green, one blue, one yellow and one pink. "I hope that you like them."

"That should make getting around easier." Paige remarked, as she walked over to her vehicle and ran her hands over it.

"Handles just like your average motorcycle." Crane said, as he tapped the front of his G-Force Patroller. "Like the zords, they have their own weapons, activated by a button on the handle."

He reached over to his own Patroller and pushed a button. A streak of red hot flames burst from a barrel behind the headlight.

"Mitzi, yours is Leaf Storm." Crane said. "Chip, yours is Charge Beam. Paige, you get Hyper Beam. And Duo, you get Hydro Pump."

"So, they were here all the time?" Mitzi asked.

"Yeah, in a separate bay hidden by the zords." Crane replied.

"But, who put them here." Mitzi pushed.

Crane shrugged.

"I have no idea." He replied. "But, maybe we'll find out some day."

* * *

_Next time on Poke Rangers G-Force._

_It's Halloween, and Regli unleashes Fearkrow to make everyone's worst fears come to life. With only Crane unaffected, can he defeat the monster and save everyone? Find out soon on Poke Rangers G-Force._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes.**

**Yeah, I know it's not Halloween, but I wanted to do something like that. Probably the only time Halloween has been staged in July. Coming up soon, Christmas in September.**

**Just kidding.**

**Anyway, it makes for an interesting chapter. I mean, I enjoyed writing the scene where Mitzi tries to explain Halloween to Crane.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	7. Nothing To Fear Part One

Chapter Seven. Nothing To Fear. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force._

_Regli's new monster, Basher, was sent to destroy Eon City. He was quickly destroyed._

_

* * *

_

There was a knock at the door, causing Barry to jump up and start barking.

Mitzi looked up, from her book.

"What could that be?" She asked, getting up.

She slowly got up, and walked over. She placed her hand on the handle and turned it.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!!!!" Several children wearing Duskull masks shouted.

Mitzi sighed.

"Hold on a second." She said. "I'll get you some candy."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"This is brutal." Duo remarked, as he, Crane, Paige and Chip sat around a table in the Pokemon Centre, watching a Chansey trying to put up a cardboard cutout of a Dusknoir. "I can see something falling over, totally."

"Would that really be that funny though?" Crane asked. "Seeing a Chansey fall over under a Dusknoir by accident?"

"Accident is what they claim." Duo said, drawing exasperated looks from Paige and Chip.

"Here's to a peaceful night." Paige remarked. "Maybe we won't be troubled by you know who."

"Who, that guy from the series of seven books?" Chip asked. "Whose name escapes me."

"A certain Regigigas monster." Crane replied. "Who should fit right in tonight. Still, I'm with Paige. I hope we don't have any trouble."

* * *

"Halloween?" Regli asked. "Hmm, how can we exploit this?"

Chimzor, Nocto and Jirona shrugged.  
"Well, it's a time to be nasty and evil." Chimzor said. "So, why don't we buck the trend and give out candy and flowers."

Regli sighed.

"Somebody hit him."

Jirona did so.

"Oww!!!" Chimzor exclaimed. "I was only saying..."

"Then don't."

Nocto looked up.

"I know I'm new here." She said. "But, how about we do something that takes scary to a whole new level?"

Regli looked at her.

"Go on."

"That's my idea." She replied.

"Ah." Regli groaned. "I thought you were actually going to do suggest something useful."  
Jirona jumped in.

"How about we do something that takes scary to a whole new level, by making a monster that can do that."

"Excellent idea." Regli remarked. "How did you think of it?"

Nocto sighed.

* * *

"Cheers." The five rangers said, as they touched their bottles together.

"I'm surprised you got the night off, Mitzi." Chip remarked. "Isn't Halloween a time when people fight in the street and get hurt?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know." Mitzi replied. "I never work it."

"Good old Black Persian Light." Duo said. "Helps gain focus. I always thought that they should invent an alcoholic drink called Responsibly. The advertising would be brilliant. Please Drink Responsibly."

Crane, Chip and Paige groaned.

"Might use that next time I go on stage." Mitzi remarked.

Duo smirked.

"Make sure you give me credit." He replied.

"Someone needs to go to the store." Paige said, holding up the empty box of Black Persian Light.

Everyone looked at Chip.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Let's have a vote." Mitzi said. "All for."

She, Crane, Paige and Duo put their hands up.

"All against."

Chip put his hand up.

"Outvoted." Duo said.

"Damn." Chip muttered. "I was just comfortable as well."

"Yeah, but you get the employee discount." Paige pointed out.

* * *

"I'm only working there temporarily." Chip replied. "For some cash."

"I present you Fearkrow." Jirona said, as a strange monster appeared in the cave.

The monster had the brown feathered skin of a Fearow, while also the black hat like head of a Honchkrow. He had the beak of a Fearow on his face, as well as carrying a sword shaped like that as well. He also had the clawed feet of a Honchkrow.

"Hmm." Regli mused. "Okay, go down and make everything scary."

"He has the ability to make everyone's fears come to life." Jirona said. "Everyone."

Nocto rolled her eyes.

"I'll be on standby." She remarked. "You know that the rangers are not going to take this lying down."

"But, he can affect them too." Jirona insisted.

"Oh."

Fearkrow vanished.

"Soon, this town will be mine." Regli said.

* * *

Fearkrow appeared in a burst of light down in Eon City, startling several people.

"Woah, cool costume." A drunk teenager remarked.

"That's no costume!!!" Fearkrow laughed. "Now, face your fear!!!!"

He blasted the teen with something resembling a Dark Pulse attack.

The teenager screamed, as several Clefairy appeared and dragged him away.

"Ah!!!!!!! Clefairy!!!!!" He shouted.

Fearkrow snorted in derision.

"What kind of fool is scared of Clefairy?" He wondered, as he saw several more teenagers run away.

He zapped them with his Fear Pulse, and watched as various nightmarish creatures appeared. A monster from the swamp. A shiny Gengar who ran around Poison Jabbing everyone. Various zombies. A swarm of Rattata.

"Hey, Gollins, join in the fun." Fearkrow yelled, as Regli's foot soliders appeared, and started to trash the place.

* * *

Chip was walking back from the PokeMart, when he saw Fearkrow and the Gollins attacking.

"Oh for the love of Mew." He muttered, placing the Black Persian Light on a wall, and speaking into his communicator.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Can you here me?"

"Loud and clear." Crane's voice replied. "What's up?"

"You know that peaceful night we were wanting to have?" Chip asked. "Forget about it. There's some Gollins and a strange monster here."

"Okay, we'll be right over." Crane said. "You want to keep them busy?"

"I'll be on it." Chip replied. "Hurry."

"See you in a second." Duo called.

Chip looked around, to check that he was alone, before holding up his morpher and hitting the button.

"Go....G-Force!!!!!!"

The mystical spirit of the Manectric bounded forward into him, and created his yellow ranger armour.

* * *

"I suppose this is the idea chance to test out the G-Force Patrollers." Duo remarked, as the four rangers went out the back of the Pokemon Centre.

"You suppose right." Crane smiled. "Go....G-Force!!!!"

The mystical spirits of the Rapidash, Roserade, Lapras and Clefable appeared, before crashing into the four of them, creating their armour.

"G-Force Patrollers!!!" They shouted into their morphers.

About twenty seconds later, the motorcycles appeared in the alley.

"Let's go now." Paige shouted. "Chip needs us."

They quickly got on board, and sped off.

* * *

Chip groaned, as a Gollin tripped him up, and he collapsed to the ground.

"You came alone?" Fearkrow crowed. "How brave of you. Brave, but stupid."

Crane slowly got up.

"How's this for Brave?" Fearkrow laughed. "Brave Bird!!!!!"

He charged forward, covering himself in flames, and smashed into Chip knocking him over again.

Chip yelled in pain, as Fearkrow grabbed him and threw him into a bench.

The yellow ranger slowly got up.

"Okay." He said. "You want to play it that way."

He held out his hands.

"Manectric Thunder Lance!!!!!"

The weapon appeared in Chips hands, as he reached out and struck down two Gollins.

"So, you do have some fight in you." Fearkrow remarked.

"You bet!!!"

The monster turned around to see the other four rangers getting off their G-Force Patrollers.

"You mess with one of us...." Mitzi said.

"You're messing with all of us." Paige finished, as Chip came to stand with them.

Fearkrow snorted.

"Yeah, okay." He replied. "Fear Pulse!!!!!"

He blasted them with the black waves of energy, which knocked the five rangers to the ground.

"Well, nice meeting you." Fearkrow said. "Gotta run."

He vanished, as the five rangers stood up.

"That was weird." Duo remarked.

"I feel slightly nauseous." Paige groaned.

"I know." Chip said.

Crane sighed, as Mitzi confirmed that she was feeling it as well.

"Go and vomit or whatever you need to do." He said. "I'll go and look for Fearkrow."

"Okay."

* * *

Mitzi walked into her apartment, and promptly headed to the bathroom to vomit.

When she was finished, she splashed her face with some cold water, and opened the door...

Only to walk out onto a stage at The Black Persian, with a microphone in front of her.

"Huh?" She asked.

There was a series of applause, as the emcee walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He said. "Courtesy of The Black Persian, I give you tonight's act. She's here, all the way from Goldenrod City in Johto, I give you Mitzi Arnold."

She blinked, as she walked out to the microphone.

Mitzi gulped, as she saw her parents and brother sat in the crowd.

"So." She said. "I saw an Alakazam earlier today, and then I saw this kid with a Caterpie. And it made me think. Why are bugs strong against psychics?"

She paused, hoping for some laughter. But, the audience remained silent.

"I mean, you have psychics, who are practically invulnerable to everything except dark types, and then these bugs, who faint very easily. I mean, there's a reason why bug catchers are at the bottom of the Pokemon trainer food chain."

"You suck!!!!!!" Someone shouted from the audience, as they started to boo.

She blinked.

"So, you hear about that singer who was arrested for being caught with his finger in a Pidgey?"

"GET HER OFF!!!!!!!!!" The audience roared, as the emcee made a gesture at her to tell her to get off.

Mitzi sighed, as she walked away, dejectedly.

The emcee stopped her.

"That was pathetic!!!!" He spat. "I've had more laughs when I was sat in the frickin' john. It's probably a good idea that you don't come here no more."

She felt even worse, as her parents and brother appeared.

"You gave up law school for that?" Her dad asked, angrily. "That was the most humiliated I've ever been in my entire life."

"Mitzi." Her mother said. "You really were terrible."

She slumped back, against the wall, sadly.

"Look, if you come back with us, then maybe we can salvage some of your life." Her brother said, gently.

"I'm happy." Mitzi insisted.

Her dad smiled, evilly.

"Then, I suppose we have to do this." He said.

He stepped forward, slowly reconfiguring his form into that of Fearkrow.

Mitzi instantly went for her morpher....

Only to find that it was missing.

"No!!!" She said, as the monster advanced on her.

* * *

Duo hummed, as he walked out of the elevator into the Pokemon Centre...

And paused, with delight.

The room was filled with dozens of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"I'm in heaven." He said, striding out of the elevator.

"Hey, it's Duo!!!" One of them exclaimed.

"Duo!!!" Another squealed, turning around.

He smiled at them, before heading over to the counter, where Nurse Joy was waiting.

"Is my Feraligatr okay?" He asked.

The nurse smiled at him.

"Of course." She replied. "Anything for you, Duo."

She held out the Pokeball, and he took it.

"Thanks." Duo smiled. "You know, if you want to go somewhere and have a quiet.."

"Sorry, I'm just not that interested." Nurse Joy replied, going to serve somewhere else.

Duo sighed, as he turned to another stunning brunette.

"Hey, how would you..?"

"No chance."

He moved around the room, getting rejected every single time

Eventually, he resigned himself to defeat, and slumped to a chair on the periphery.

"I'm in hell." Duo muttered, as a beautiful raven haired woman approached him.

"Hi." She said. "You look lonely."

"You might think that." Duo said. "What's up."

She smiled.

"Well, there's a room at the back where nobody ever goes." She said. "You want to go with me and have some fun?"

Duo sighed.

"Well, I'd like to." He replied. "But, I actually think that I'm probably better out here."

"You think I'm ugly?" She asked.

"What?!!!" Duo exclaimed. "No no no no!!!!"

She smiled, before her features reformed into that of Fearkrow

"You'd reject me!!!!" Fearkrow laughed.

Duo instantly went for his morpher, only to find it missing.

"Oh crap!!!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Chip heard a knock at the door, and got up to open it. He'd been in the bathroom throwing up after the effects of the attack.

"Who is it?" He asked, swinging open the door...

And finding that it opened out into an alley.

"Okay." He muttered. "That's slightly weird."

As he stepped outside, he heard a commotion. The sound of someone running.

Chip turned around, to see a woman slightly older than him running towards him, away from something. She was somebody that he recognised instantly.

"Gail?!!!" He said, surprised to see his sister. "What are you...?"

She looked at him, with terror in her eyes.

"Chip!!!" She gasped. "Please help!!!!!!"

He went over to her, only for something to reach out from the darkness and block him away from her.

Chip struggled against the invisible wall, watching as several dark shapes emerged from the shadows.

"Gail, watch out!!!!" He shouted.

She screamed, as the shadowy terrors leaped on her and started to attack.

"Nooo!!!!!!" Chip yelled, as he tried to break through to get to his sister, who was still being attacked.

He smashed his hands on the invisible wall, accomplishing nothing except a slight pain.

Chip felt physically sick, as he watched Gail's corpse drop to the floor of the alley.

"No!!" He whispered, sadly.

Then, the shadows started to appear again.

Chip watched, as they merged together and formed a very familiar looking figure.

That of Fearkrow.

"Miss me?!!!" He cackled.

Chip went for the morpher on his wrist, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Oh for fu...." He started to say.

* * *

Paige finished using the mouthwash, before spitting it into the sink.

"Hate the taste of that stuff." She muttered, turning to leave.

"Paige, get your butt in here!!!!!"

Paige froze, as she recognised the voice. It couldn't be...

"I'm not going to tell you again!!!!!!"

Reluctantly, Paige shoved the door open, and saw her oldest sister, Scarlet, laid on her bed.

"Get me a drink, Paige." Scarlet said.

Paige sighed, turning to leave, when she saw her other two sisters, Dana and Lime blocking the way.

"I'm not your slave anymore!!!" Paige shouted, as her three sisters surrounded her. "I'm better than the three of you, and I'm going to make sure that you know it."

"You aren't better than us in any way." Dana remarked.

"You're the worst of us." Lime finished.

Paige recoiled, as Scarlet pushed her back.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Scarlet laughed. "The pink ranger has family issues."

"Huh?!!!"

Scarlet's features began to rearrange, until being replaced with those of Fearkrow.

"You miss me?" Fearkrow crowed.

Paige instinctively went for her morpher, only to discover that it wasn't there.

"Get her!!!!" Fearkrow ordered, as Lime and Dana went for her.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?!!!!" Regli demanded, as he found Fearkrow lounging in a chair around the table. "You were supposed to destroy the Poke Rangers!!!!!"

"Yeah, I'm doing it." Fearkrow laughed. "At this moment in time, they are facing their worst fears, nightmares, twisted horrors."

"Then, why is the red ranger running around defeating my Gollins?!!!!!!!" Regli demanded.

Fearkrow gulped.

"I don't understand." He said. "He should be like them."

"But, he's from the future, so he has an immunity to the process." Regli snapped. "Now, get down there and face him."

Fearkrow nodded, before vanishing.

* * *

"Hello!!!" Crane said, into his communicator. "Anyone there."

He was sat on his G-Force Patroller, trying to get in touch with his friends. But, he was only getting static.

"Somethings not right." Crane muttered.

"Correct, Red Ranger!!!!!!"

Crane spun around, and saw Fearkrow smirking at him.

"Are you missing someone?" Fearkrow taunted.

"What's it to you, bird brain?!" Crane snapped.

"Oh, that's hurtful." Fearkrow retorted.

"Where are my friends?!!!" Crane demanded.

"Not going to tell you." Fearkrow said. "You'll have to destroy me before that happens."

"That can be arranged." Crane said, as he glared at the monster.

* * *

_To Be Continued....._

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the second two parter.**

**Crane's alone, against a monster that has his friends trapped. Can he save them?**

**Or, can they escape?**

**Coming soon.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!**


	8. Nothing To Fear Part Two

Chapter Eight. Nothing To Fear. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force...._

_On Halloween, Jirona created Fearkrow, a monster designed to make everyone live through their worst nightmares. In battle, Fearkrow zapped the Poke Rangers, making Mitzi, Paige, Chip and Duo live through their worst fears, nightmares and despairs. Only Crane remained, immune to the attack. Can he defeat the monster alone?_

_

* * *

_

"That can be arranged!!!!" Crane shouted, as he revved the accelarator on his G-Force Patroller, bringing it round to aim at Fearkrow.

"You and your bike are no match for me!!!" Fearkrow laughed, as Crane charged towards him.

"Want to bet?!!!" Crane shouted. "Fire Blast!!!!"

He fired the weapons on his Patroller and watched as the ball of flames destroyed the Gollins that were surrounding Fearkrow.

"Huh?" Fearkrow said, looking around.

Crane leaped from his Patroller and took a fighting stance.

"That should even it up a little." He said. "You're going down, Fearkrow."

"I beg to differ." Fearkrow laughed.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What do you want?!!!" Mitzi demanded, as she threw a punch at Fearkrow.

"This is your nightmare." Fearkrow laughed, as he easily blocked the attack. "And in here, I am the king."

"I will get out of here!!!!" Mitzi shouted.

Fearkrow laughed again, before grabbing her by the throat and hurling her back through the air.

Mitzi groaned, as she crashed into the stage.

"Now, I'm pissed." She muttered, jumping up, and grabbing the microphone stand.

She leaped forward and smashed it into the head of Fearkrow, causing the monster to groan in pain.

"Is that the best you've got?!!!" He roared, but not disguising the sound of pain in his voice.

"No, I'm going to do it again." Mitzi said, sarcastically, as she swung the heavy metal object again and landed a blow on Fearkrow's head.

He screeched in pain, as she hurled the metal pole forward and impaled him.

Seconds later, Fearkrow vanished, and Mitzi was back in her apartment, crashed out on the bed.

She reached down to her wrist, and found her morpher.

"I faced my fears." She muttered. "Now, to face the real thing."

* * *

"Rapidash Horn Sabre!!!!!" Crane shouted, as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Drill Pike!!!!!" Fearkrow countered, taking out a weapon about three times the size of Crane's. The end was shaped like the beak of a Fearow.

Crane instantly went on the offensive, slashing at Fearkrow. The monster yelped, as Crane slashed him across the stomach.

"You fool!!!" Fearkrow snarled, thrusting out an arm and knocking Crane back. "Wing Attack!!!!"

Crane gasped in pain, as he went crashing through the air and landed on the ground.

He quickly pushed himself up, and went back towards Fearkrow, landing attacks with both the Rapidash Horn Sabre, and his spare hand.

As Crane went in for a spin kick, Fearkrow feinted to the side, before crashing the side of the weapon into his body.

Crane fell back to the ground, his side in agony as he tried to recover.

The next thing he saw, was Fearkrow levelling the Drill Pike at him.

"Aerial Ace."

Crane's mind went into overdrive, as he tried to think of a way to counter it.

* * *

"Okay, you overgrown Pidgey." Duo said, taking up a fighting stance. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"What an interesting series of nightmares you have." Fearkrow remarked. "In a room with a lot of hot chicks, yet..."

"Oh ha ha." Duo remarked, sarcastically. "Chicks, birds, you're a Fearow and Honchkrow mix."

Fearkrow ignored him.

"Yet, none of them want to have anything to do with you."

"Yeah, well, you've taught me a lesson." Duo replied. "There's more important stuff than that. So, there."

He jumped forward and started to attack Fearkrow, throwing a pair of punches to the face of the monster.

Fearkrow groaned, before retaliating with a Wing Attack, that sent Duo bouncing across the carpet.

The blue ranger winced in pain, as he tried to get back up.

"What are you going to hit me with now?!!!" Fearkrow asked.

Duo laughed, as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt.

"Feraligatr, go!!!!!"

The Big Jaw Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Use Ice Punch!!!!!" Duo ordered.

Feraligatr's hands began to glow with a cold white light, as he charged forward and landed a pair of freezing cold punches onto Fearkrow's body.

The monster howled, before vanishing.

Then, Duo opened his eyes, feeling that the pain was gone. He looked around and saw that he was passed out in the bathroom of his room in the Pokemon Centre.

"I knew I was better than you." He said. "Okay, time to split."

* * *

Paige grunted, as Fearkrow threw her against the wall. She felt a sharp pain jar up her spine.

"Ouch!!!!" She exclaimed, hissing through clenched teeth.

"So, the thing that you despise most in the world." Fearkrow remarked, as Lime and Dana held her against the wall. "Are your sisters."

He smiled, an evil smile that chilled her blood.

"Of course, soon, they will never trouble you again."

Paige tried to break free, but the grip of the two beings that resembled her two sisters was like iron against her skin.

She cried out in pain, as Fearkrow struck her with a Wing Attack.

"I'm enjoying this." Fearkrow smiled, as he brought back his arm for another strike.

This time, Paige was prepared for it. She jerked her head to the side, evading the hit.

She then mentally cheered, as the attack destroyed the clone of Lime. Faster than she would have been able to move a few weeks ago, she swung her free arm around and punched Fearkrow in the face, knocking him away from her.

Paige instantly looked into the eyes of Dana, realising that the thing really did look like her sister.

With her free hand, she grabbed Dana's head, spun her around and smashed her into the wall, causing her to vanish.

Paige then turned on Fearkrow.

"Yes." She said. "I do dislike my sisters. But, I don't despise them. I just want to be better than them."

She ran forward, and leaped through the air, landing a scissor kick into Fearkrow's face.

The monster yelped, as he crashed to the ground and vanished.

"And I'll prove that by defeating you." Paige muttered, as she jumped up off her bed, morpher back on her wrist.

* * *

"G-Force Patroller, fire!!!!" Crane shouted.

Upon his command, the motorcycle fired another Fire Blast attack at Fearkrow, knocking the monster over.

Crane slowly got to his feet.

"Let my friends go, now!!!!" He shouted, holding up the Rapidash Horn Sabre.

"You can't stop me!!!!" Fearkrow retorted.

"Want to bet?" Crane asked, taking his G-Force Blaster out. "Rapidash Horn Sabre Blaster Mode."

He slid the Rapidash Horn Sabre across the top of the G-Force Blaster, before the weapon shimmered with light, creating an entire new weapon.

"Fire!!!!!" Crane shouted, as he pulled the trigger.

A blast of red energy erupted from the end of the blaster and crashed into Fearkrow, knocking the monster down.

"Owwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fearkrow roared, as he dropped his Drill Pike.

Crane then jumped forward and tackled Fearkrow to the ground, landing several punches to the face of the monster in the process.

Fearkrow grunted, before blasting him with the Fear Pulse. Crane yelled in pain, as he went flying backwards through the air.

"Why won't you stop?!!!!" The monster demanded, as Crane slowly started to get up.

"I'll never give in, I'll never rest." Crane countered. "Rapidash Take Down Charge!!!!"

He jumped up, and streaked forward at a high speed, knocking Fearkrow over.

* * *

Regli groaned.

"Nocto, make him grow." He ordered.

"But, he's not defeated yet!!!" Nocto protested.

"Yeah, I'm cutting down the waiting time." Regli said.

Nocto sighed, before vanishing.

* * *

"My sister!!!" Chip shouted. "You.. You.."

"I deal in nightmares." Fearkrow replied. "If your worst nightmare is your beloved sister getting killed, then..."

He smirked.

"I'm only too happy to oblige."

Chip punched the invisible wall, only to find that it had vanished.

"Well, I deal in kicking your ass." Chip shouted, as he ran forward to attack the Fearow and Honchkrow monster combination.

Fearkrow struck out and landed a Wing Attack, that sent Chip sprawling away.

He grunted in pain, as he crashed to the ground of the alley and rolled away.

"Drill Pike!!!!!" Fearkrow bellowed, creating his weapon.

He leaped through the air, and made to bring it down on Chip.

The yellow ranger rolled away, and tried to sweep Fearkrow's legs out from underneath him.

Fearkrow squawked, as he fell to one knee, dropping his weapon.

Chip instantly went for the weapon, and picked it up. He couldn't help but grunt at the weight of the Drill Pike, but managed to hoist it up.

"Now, what are you going to do?!!" Chip asked, as he lunged the weapon forward..

And impaled Fearkrow on it.

The monster groaned, before vanishing into thin air.

At almost exactly the same moment, Chip found himself back in his room at the Pokemon Centre, collapsed on the carpet.

He quickly checked that his morpher was back, before getting up to go.

* * *

Nocto appeared, to the surprise of Crane.

"You again!!!!" Crane shouted, as Nocto gazed into Fearkrow's eyes.

"You are feeling very large!!!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Fearkrow started to grow to an enormous size.

"Oh man." Crane muttered, going for his morpher. "Rapidash zord, Engage."

Almost instantly, he felt the thunder of hooves, as the Rapidash zord arrived onto the scene.

Crane exhaled, as a red beam of light erupted from the face of the Rapidash and transported him into the cockpit.

"You are alone." Fearkrow crowed. "And you cannot hope to defeat me."

"Oh yeah." Crane countered, pushing his joystick forward. "Flare Blitz!!!!!"

At his words and movement, the Rapidash zord burst into flames and charged forward.

Fearkrow groaned, as the attack knocked him over.

"Hey, Crane!!!!!!"

Crane heard the voice over his communicator. Mitzi's voice.

"Yeah, I hear you." He said.

"We're in our zords and on our way to join you."

"Excellent." Crane replied, as he saw the Roserade, Manectric, Clefable and Lapras zords appear over the horizon.

As Fearkrow got back up, the four zords joined the Rapidash to face the monster.

"You know what to do." Paige said.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Now, we're going to get you." Duo yelled.

"I don't think so!!!!" Fearkrow countered. "Fear Pulse!!!!!!"

He launched the attack at the Megazord, watching it take the hit.

"It's okay." Paige said. "That didn't do much damage."

"Then, we need to strike back." Mitzi said.

Chip pushed his joystick forward.

"I'm on it." He said. "Thunder Kick!!!!"

The Megazord charged forward, foot crackling with electricity, before leaping into the air and delivering the powerful kick into the face of Fearkrow.

The Fearow and Honchkrow monster groaned, as he staggered backwards.

"My turn." Paige said, moving her joystick. "Meteor Mash!!!!"

The G-Force Megazord continued the assault, arms glowing with a white light. It then smashed a pair of powerful punches into the body of Fearkrow.

"Drill Pike!!!!!" Fearkrow shouted, creating his weapon.

He went on the offensive, landing a series of powerful blows into the Megazord, causing it to stumble backwards.

"Woah." Chip exclaimed. "That did some damage."

Duo looked at his screen.

"It was a critical hit." He remarked. "We're losing health rapidly.

Crane sighed.

"Then, we should finish this now." He declared.

"Aerial Ace!!!!!" Fearkrow shouted, placing his weapon at his hip, and charging.

"Protect!!!!!!" The five rangers countered, calling up the shield to protect their Megazord from damage. The attack harmlessly slammed into the shield."

The G-Force Megazord held out its hands.

"G-Force Megazord Sabre!!!!!" The five rangers called, as the Megazord swung the sabre around, ready to attack.

"Slash of Time!!!!!!!!" Crane yelled, as he pushed his joystick forward.

The G-Force Megazord swung its giant sword forward, as it began to glow with flames.

"Sweet dreams." Duo called, as the Megazord smashed the blade into Fearkrow.

The Fearow and Honchkrow monster groaned, as he fell to the ground, and exploded into a million small pieces.

"Another one bites the dust." Mitzi remarked.

* * *

"Wow, that was some freaky dreams." Chip said.

"Really disturbing." Mitzi replied.

"So, if everyone else's came to life?" Paige asked. "How come ours didn't."

Crane shrugged.

"Maybe your suits protected you from that happening." He replied. "I don't know."

"How come none of your worst fears came to life?" Duo asked, looking at Crane.

Crane rolled his eyes.

"They almost did." He replied. "You guys were clearly in trouble, and I couldn't help you out."

"Excuse me?" Chip asked.

"You four are my friends. My only friends in this time." Crane said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, man." Duo replied. "I love you too."

Crane rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was immune to it." He said. "But, it wasn't what might have happened in my head. It was what happened in the present. Still, at least Fearkrow is gone, and everything is back to normal."

As Crane spoke, a shiny Gengar ran into the Pokemon Centre, carrying a bottle of Black Persian Beer in one hand, and a baseball bat in the other.

"Woooooooooooo!!!!!!" He shouted, starting to smash up tables. "Bring on the pain!!!!!!!"

"Almost normal." Mitzi remarked, as they burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**In joke. Sorry.**

**I'm only going to preview the next chapter, when I have a concrete idea. At the moment, I have a vague idea.**

**Anyway, looks like everything is back to normal.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!**


	9. Love At First Fight

Chapter Nine. Love At First Fight.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force._

_Regli's monster, Fearkrow, was unleashed to destroy Eon City on Halloween, by unleashing its residents worst nightmares. As four of the rangers were affected by the attack, Crane stood against the monster, unaware that his friends were doing so as well, trapped in their own nightmares. Eventually, they all managed to break free, just in time to help Crane against the giant Fearkrow. They quickly formed the G-Force Megazord, and defeated the monster, leaving everyone safe for the moment._

_

* * *

_

"So, you heard anything lately?" Chip asked.

"Everything seems pretty quiet." Crane replied, as the five Poke Rangers sat around in one of the many parks in Eon City. "I mean, I'm sure Regli is cooking up some diabolical scheme as we speak, but for the moment, everything's quiet."

"No point worrying until it does." Paige commented.

"That's exactly the right way to think about it." Duo said. "Positive mental attitude. You go into battle thinking that you're going to lose, nine times out of ten, you will."

"Hey, Crane." Mitzi said. "Do you ever miss the future?"

Crane thought about it.

"Not as much as I thought I would." He replied. "I mean Eon City isn't that bad. The people are friendly. Some of the stuff seems strange, but I'm sure that if you four went to the future, you'd have the same problems in reverse."

"Have you ever thought about looking up your ancestor in this time?" Paige asked.

Crane shook his head.

"Wouldn't even know where to look." He replied. "I mean, I only found you guys by the fact that I had the inactive morphers."

"Maybe we'll happen across them somehow." Duo remarked.

"Yeah." Crane said, sarcastically. "What are the chances of that."

Meanwhile, as he spoke, a few hundred feet away, there was a flash of light..

And a figure appeared on the grass.

She looked to be human, but she had the face and the tail of a Purugly, as well as wearing a dress that looked to be the same shades of grey and white as a Purugly's fur.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What was that?" Duo asked, seeing a flash of light up ahead in the distance.

"What was what?" Mitzi replied, turning around.

"I saw... Like a flash of..." Duo started to say. "Never mind."

He got up, and headed in that direction, leaving the other four alone.

"That was odd." Paige remarked.

"Ah, he'll be fine." Chip said.

* * *

Duo strode through the trees, before seeing a few plumes of smoke up ahead.

"What's going on?" He wondered. "Hello!!!"

He walked into the clearing, wondering what had happened.

"Hello."

He heard the unfamiliar voice, and took up a slight battle stance almost instantly, before turning around.

Upon seeing what he saw, he instantly dropped the stance.

Stood in front of him was a woman about the same age as him, who he could only describe as ravishing. She had short white hair, and a smile that made his heart melt.

"Hello." He repeated. "What happened here. I was just over there... And then I came over here."

Duo smiled, what he hoped was a winning one.

"And I'm glad I did now."

She smiled.

"I think it was Ledian, or something." She said. "They put up strange lights."

"Yeah." Duo replied. "So... Do you come here often?"

She shook her head.

"First time."

"Me too." Duo said, jumping on the opportunity. "It's a great place."

She smiled.

"I can see that."

"I'm Duo." He said. "Duo Roronoa."

"Well, Duo Roronoa." She replied. "My name is Carolinda."

"Do you live aroud here?" Duo asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because.... I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Duo said. "Y'know, on a date."

Carolinda smiled.

"I'd like that." She said.

* * *

"Arrival!!!!!!" Jirona shouted.

"What are you talking about?!!!" Regli demanded.

"She's here!!!!!!" Jirona repeated.

"Who, you incompetent moron!!!"

Jirona told him.  
"Interesting." Regli said. "Create a monster that can go and get her."

"Okay."

* * *

"Yeah, I've been living here for a while." Duo said, as he and Carolinda walked through the streets. "It's a nice place."

"I can see that." Carolinda replied, as she reached down and stroked her fingers against his hand.

"That's good." Duo said, before hearing something behind them.

"Hey, we found her!!"

Duo instantly spun around, and saw several Gollins stood there, as well as a monster. This monster was a human sized Ledian, who had giant snapping jaws, and extra arms.

"Carolinda, get out of here." He said, grasping at her hand..

Only to find that it wasn't there.

"Huh?" Duo said, as he felt something close around his throat.

He started to choke for breath, as he spun around and saw something that scared the life out of him. It looked like a humanoid Purugly.

It was the last thing he saw, as her tail forced him into blacking out.

"What do they call you then?" She asked, looking at the Ledian monster.

"Ian." The monster replied. "Ianled."

He bowed.

"Pura, I presume."

She smiled.

"Is Regli around here?"

"I can take you to him." Ianled replied.

He looked at Duo's body.

"Bring him as well." He said.

"Why?" Pura asked.

Ianled smiled.

"He's a Poke Ranger."

Pura smiled, a smile that was even wider than Ianled's.

* * *

"I'm back." Pura said, as she, Ianled and the Gollins appeared in the cave. "And I come bearing gifts."

Regli smirked, as she dropped Duo's body onto the ground.

"I knew that there was a reason why I like you." He said. "How did you escape from prison?"

Pura smiled.

"Well, I told them that I could get your Time Door working again." She said. "They let me out, I got it working, and got through it. However, I made sure that it self destructed, so nobody else can ever use it again."

"How did you know where to find us?" Regli asked.

"Guessed."

"Oh."

"Who is that?" Chimzor asked.

"This is Pura." Regli said. "She was one of my commanders in the future."

"What are we going to do with the blue ranger?" Nocto asked.

Regli laughed.

"I have a few ideas." He said.

* * *

"Where is Duo?!!" Crane demanded, as he looked around. "He should be here by now."

"Something isn't right." Paige said.

"Did you try calling him?" Mitzi asked, gesturing to her morpher.

"I did, but I'll try again." Crane said, pushing the button. "Duo, come in!!! Duo, can you hear me?"

There was a moments silence, before a laugh.

"Hello, Crane."

"Regli!!!!!" Crane hissed. "Where's Duo?"

"He can't come to the phone." Regli said. "And I'm going to destroy him. Unless you all surrender yourselves. Hand over your morphers and your zords. And then I'll let him go."

The line went dead.

"Damn." Chip said.

"What are we going to do?" Paige asked.

Crane had gone silent.

"Crane?" Mitzi asked.

"I can't decide." Crane said. "I'm not making this decision on my own. We have to vote. All in favour of saving Duo."

The other three raised their hands.

"I'm not comfortable with surrendering the morpher though." Chip replied.

"Relax." Crane said. "I'm formulating a plan as we speak. Even with my ice cold exterior."

He exhaled, sharply.

"Okay." He replied. "Here we go."

He looked around.

"This is what we're going to do....."

* * *

"You better hope that they show up." Ianled said, as he held Duo by the back of the neck. Several Gollins wandered around, aimlessly.

Duo responded, by spitting in Ianled's face. Ianled was about to respond by striking him, when they heard the sound of a G-Force Patroller.

"Hey, moron."  
Ianled turned around, to see Crane sat there on his bike, holding a cardboard box. He slowly got off the G-Force Patroller, still holding the box under one arm.

"You have the morphers?" Ianled asked.

"Crane!" Duo gasped. "Don't give him them."

"G-Force, return!!!" Crane said, returning to his regular appearance. "Trust me, Duo. I'm doing the right thing."

Crane reached onto his wrist, and took his morpher off, before dropping it in the box. There was a clattering sound, as it hit the other contents of the box.

"Wise choice." Ianled said, as a Gollin came over and took the box.

As the Gollin walked back to the Ledian monster, Ianled laughed.

"You didn't honestly think we were going to give him back. did you?" He asked.

"Not really." Crane said. "Fire!!!"

"Huh?" Ianled asked, before several blasts of laser fire hit the ground, knocking out the Gollins. Ianled roared in pain, as he dropped Duo and the box.

The cardboard box, fell from Ianled's hand, and the contents emptied out over the grass...

Revealing Crane's morpher and several bricks. Duo scrambled away, behind Crane.

"That was the great plan?" Mitzi asked, as she, Chip and Paige stood above the action, holding their G-Force Blasters.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Crane replied, as he took his morpher back, and attached it to his wrist.

"Okay." Crane said. "Go.... G-Force!!!!"

The mystical spirit of the Rapidash streaked forward and bounded into him, forming his red ranger armour.

Ianled slowly got up, before laughing.

"Missing something?" He asked, holding up Duo's morpher.

"Oh yeah." Crane shouted. "Rapidash Take Down Charge!!!!"

He charged forward, faster than the eye could see and smashed into Ianled's body.

The Ledian monster groaned in pain, as he dropped Duo's morpher.

Crane reached down and grabbed it out of the air.

"Hey, Duo!!!" He shouted, hurling the morpher through the air. "Catch!!!!!!"

Duo jumped up, and caught the morpher in middair.

"Go....G-Force!!!" He shouted, while in the air.

As he landed, the mystical spirit of the Lapras floated through the air and crashed into him, creating Duo's blue ranger armour.

"I'm back, baby!!!!!" Duo said.

* * *

Paige, Chip and Mitzi came to join the two of them.

"Now, can you take the five of us on?" Chip asked.

As he spoke, the armour of Chip, Duo, Paige and Mitzi began to glow with their colours of yellow, blue, pink and green.

"What's going on?!!!" Paige asked, nervously.

"Your special attack has been unlocked." Crane called. "Now, how about giving them a whirl!!!!"

"Okay!!!!" The other four rangers shouted.

Mitzi glared at Ianled, before spinning around in a cyclone that sent several multicoloured petals crashing through the air towards Ianled, who yelped in pain as they sliced into his skin.

"Roserade Petal Dance Attack!!!!!" She shouted, as the armour stopped glowing.

Duo raised his fist, looking at Ianled with hate, before charging forward, being propelled forward on a huge body of water, that soaked the Ledian monster, knocking it to the ground.

"Lapras Surf Attack!!!!" He shouted.

Chip raced towards Ianled, surrounded by electricity. He crashed into the monster, causing a huge amount of damage to the wet Ledian monster.

"Manectric Volt Tackle Attack!!!" He proclaimed, as Ianled crashed to one knee, groaning in pain.

Paige was surrounded by a pink light, as she charged forward and delivered a powerful blow that instantly knocked Ianled onto his back.

"Clefable Double Edge Attack." She said.

As Ianled slowly got back up, Crane made the call.

"Okay." He shouted. "Force Cannon, engage!!!!"

The Poke Rangers grabbed their weapons as they materialised, before assembling the powerful weapon.

"Let me take it." Duo said. "I've got a personal score with this guy."

Crane gave the combination of the five weapons to Duo, who levelled it at the monster.

"Say goodnight, Ianled." Duo shouted, as he pulled the trigger and decimated the Ledian Monster.

Ianled roared in pain, as he crashed to the ground and exploded.

* * *

"That monster was pathetic." Pura remarked.

Regli raised a hand to silence her.

"Nocto!!!!" He bellowed. "You're needed!!!!!!"

"Did a monster die?" Nocto replied. "I'm on it."

* * *

The five rangers were congratulating each other, when the Noctowl monster appeared.

"Hello, Rangers!!!" She exclaimed, before looking at the remains of Ianled.

"You are feeling very large!!!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Ianled stood up, and grew to many times his normal size.

"I guess it's not over yet." Duo said.

"We need G-Force zord power, now!!!!"

The five G-Force zords appeaed over the horizon, launching the transporting beams of red, green, blue, yellow and pink that instantly made the rangers appear in the cockpit of their various zords.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"G-Force Megazord!!!!" They shouted.

Ianled didn't look impressed.

"Let's end this quickly." Chip suggested. "Then, we can go home."

"You can't rush this." Crane said.

The Ledian Monster charged forward.

"Comet Punch!!!!!!"

He slammed several punches down into the Megazord, who was forced back a few steps by the assault.

"Think I can counter that." Paige said, grabbing her joystick. "Meteor Mash!!!!!"

The arms of the Megazord began to glow with a white and pink light, as it charged forward and landed a pair of powerful punches to the body of Ianled, who groaned and shouted in pain as two of his arms broke off.

"Thunder Kick!!!!!!" Chip shouted, twirling his joystick.

The foot of the Megazord began to crackle with electricity, as it flung its foot up and landed the blow in the stomach of Ianled.

"Hydro Cannon!!!!" Duo yelled, thrusting the joystick in front of him forward with all his might.

A powerful torrent of water erupted from the chest of the G-Force Megazord and blasted Ianled away.

"G-Force Megazord Sabre!!!!!" Crane commanded.

The G-Force Megazord held out its hands, and the Sabre appeared in its grasp.

"Okay, let's go." Crane continued.

The Megazord slashed at Ianled with the giant sword, hacking two more arms off.

"Now, Grass Knot!!!!!" Mitzi yelled, throwing her joystick forward.

A series of thick metallic vines emerged from the ground, and grabbed Ianled by the legs.

"Slash of Time!!!!!!" Crane shouted, grabbing his joystick and pushing his forward.

The G-Force Megazord swung the sword forward, as it began to glow with flames. It then swiped through the air and decapitated Ianled, who roared in pain, before the body dropped to the ground and exploded.

* * *

"This happens pretty regularly." Chimzor remarked, as Regli banged his head against the wall.

"I really need to look for a new monster maker." Regli groaned.

"But, my monsters are good." Jirona protested.

"Looks like you needed my help." Pura commented.

* * *

"So, why were you captured?" Mitzi asked.

Duo smiled.

"Okay." He replied. "I was on a date, and my date turned out to be ninety percent Purugly."

"Hey, that happens to the best of us." Chip commented.

"Really, has that happened to any of you?" Duo asked.

"No, we were just saying that to make you feel better." Mitzi said, bluntly.

Duo sighed.

"Just be thankful that Crane came up with a way to bail you out." Paige remarked.

"Yeah, he really saved my bacon." Duo said. "Speaking of bacon, who wants to go out for a Mareep Sandwich. On me?"

"That sounds great." Crane replied, as he came down the stairs of the Pokemon centre. "Mareep are an endangered species where I come from, so we can't eat them."

"Aren't you changing the future by eating one then?" Paige asked.

Crane shrugged.

"The future is always changing." He replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Slightly odd place to end it, but... What are you gonna do?**

**The bad guys get stronger, but that probably will be it for their recruits. Unless one of them gets destroyed.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

**Oh, and megaslover4, I like the idea. Maybe I'll go with it. If there's any more to it, then let me know. Thanks.**

**See, I don't have a problem with accepting ideas, or even regular characters to appear from time to time.**


	10. Snore Your Way To Victory

Chapter Ten. Snore Your Way To Victory.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers...._

_Duo was captured by Regli, after maing the fatal mistake of trying to date one of Regli's mutant cohorts from the future. However, Crane managed to think of an ingenious way to rescue Duo, and destroy Regli's monster, Ianled...._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Mitzi." Chip said, as she walked into the reception area of the Pokemon Centre. "What's up."

She sat down across from him.

"Mew, I'm exhausted." She groaned. "I've been suffering from insomnia lately. Just can't sleep. Not even a hint of it. I shut my eyes and I'm laid there for the next four hours. Then, I decide to get up and take Barry for a walk. However, he gets annoyed with me, because he wants to sleep, and it's just irritating the living crap out of me."

She slumped back, as Paige came across to them.

"Woah, Mitzi." Paige remarked. "You look terrible."

Mitzi sighed.

"Thanks, I love you too." She replied, sarcastically.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Have you tried AST?" Duo asked.

"What?" Mitzi asked.

"Alternative Sleep Therapy?" Duo repeated. "It's supposed to be useful. Although, I am using the word supposed. I heard about it from my Mom's best friend."

Mitzi groaned.

"I am not trying some stupid idea, recommended by some fool from Goldenrod City." She said.

Duo looked mildly offended.

"Sorry." Mitzi replied, raising her hands. "I guess I'm a little grumpy."

"Grumpy about what?" Crane asked, perkily, as he came over carrying a cup of coffee from Starmiebucks.

"Can't sleep." Mitzi replied.

"I see." Crane said. "So, in my time, when people can't sleep.."

"You aren't going to recommend ASS, are you?" Mitzi asked.

"It's AST!!!" Duo replied. "Not ass."

"No." Crane said. "I was going to recommend you sleep naked, while a close personal friend tickles you with the longest feather from the tail of a Pidgeot."

Everyone present looked at him.

"Right!!!!" Chip said.

* * *

"So, we've tried trapping them in their worse fears, kidnapping a ranger, ignoring them while we try to destroy the city, destroying the zords before they can get them." Regli said.

"Over running them with Gollins." Chimzor pointed out.

"Using Chimzor." Jirona continued.

"Making monsters grow." Nocto said.

"This is why none of it has worked." Pura exclaimed, banging her hand on the table. "You need to try something that isn't in the book I found."

She held it up.

"I found it on Pokebay." Pura said. "It's called How To Destroy The Poke Rangers With As Little Effort As Possible."

"Catchy." Jirona remarked, sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Jirona." Regli said.

"So, these aren't the first Poke Rangers?" Chimzor asked.

Pura shook her head.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken." She said. "The first bunch of Poke Idiots were recruited by Rayquaza in Hoenn."

"Hmm." Nocto remarked. "So, history is on their side."

"Let me see that." Chimzor said, taking the book from Pura, and opening it.

He then looked up, with a smile.

"All the pages are empty." Chimzor said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" Pura exclaimed. "Now I'm annoyed!!!!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Pura said. "How about, because the pesky green ranger is having trouble sleeping..."

She paused with a sarcastic smirk. "The poor dear. We unleash a monster that can make them sleep."

"Are you kidding?" Chimzor asked. "That's one of the stupi...!!!"

"Brilliant." Regli said. "Let's do that."

"I rest my case." Chimzor said, high fiving Jirona.

Pura snapped her spring like tail up and whipped the pair of them, causing them to yelp in pain.

"Jirona, when you've stopped crying, make a monster." Regli ordered.

* * *

"Still not sleeping?" Crane asked. "Because I was out chasing Pidgeots for you."

Mitzi glared at him.

"How's that going?" She said, grumpily.

"Well, they're not as tame now." Crane admitted, showing her several scratches and pecks on his arm. "And quite vicious."

Mitzi sighed.

"So, what makes you think that that'll work?" She asked.

"It works in the future." Crane replied. "That's the entire basis of my theory."

* * *

"I give you Snorekoth!!!" Jirona said, proudly.

A monster that looked like a giant Slakoth wandered in. She stood on two legs and wore a pointed night cap. She yawned a lot.

"Who woke me up?" She asked, in a sad voice that made everyone yawn.

"Her presence can make anyone sleepy." Jirona yawned. "Too long can.. Can.... Make you fall aslee.."

Jirona dropped to the ground, and fell asleep.

"Go, and do your thing." Regli ordered. "And somebody kick Jirona until he wakes up."

Chimzor and Pura instantly went over to oblige.

"Oww!!!!!!!" Jirona moaned, as Snorekoth vanished into thin air.

* * *

Mitzi yawned, as she strode through the hospital, waiting to be dispatched to a location where she was needed.

But, there was nothing going on.

"Wow." Ravi Cole remarked. "You look like you haven't slept for days."

She nodded.

"I haven't." She said. "Suffering from temporary insomnia."

"Have you thought about sleeping tablets?" Ravi asked.

She shook her head.

"No." Mitzi replied. "Although, it's the less stupid option I've heard lately."

* * *

She walked into the Pokemon Centre later, wondering where everyone was. The streets had been deserted.

Mitzi looked around, before seeing the Nurse Joy asleep while leaning on the counter. And there were a few Pokemon trainers asleep as well around the building. Including...

"Chip!!!!" She called, going over to him.

He was sleeping soundly in one of the chairs, snoring gently.

"Chip." Mitzi repeated, giving him a shake.

He groaned, before turning away.

"What's going on?" She asked, bringing her morpher to her mouth. "Hello, Crane? Paige? Duo?"

There was no response, as she stood up.

"Aww, are you all alone?" A sad voice asked.

Mitzi spun around, and saw a thing that looked like a giant Slakoth, wearing a nightcap.

"Let me guess." She yawned.

"You are feeling very tired." The Slakoth monster said.

"Yeah." Mitzi replied, dryly. "But, not because of you."

"Then, sleep!!!!" The monster called. "Snorekoth orders you!!!!!"

She launched a wave of black energy through the air, which Mitzi rolled forward evading it.

Mitzi then jumped up and slammed her fists into the stomach of the monster, causing her to grunt.

"Sleep Slash!!!!!" Snorekoth roared, throwing her claws forward.

Mitzi jumped backwards, evading the hit.

She hissed in pain, as the claw raked across her stomach.

"Okay." She said. "Now, you're annoying me!!!!"

She took a fighting stance, and charged forward, tackling Snorekoth through the doors of the Pokemon Centre.

The monster roared, flipping Mitzi over her shoulders.

Mitzi landed on the ground behind Snorekoth, a sharp pain shooting up her back.

"Ouch." She hissed in pain, before another Sleep Slash came her way.

She managed to suck up the pain, and roll aside, hearing the roar of pain from Snorekoth.

Mitzi jumped to her feet, before unleashing a spin kick that sent Snorekoth staggering back.

"Come on!!!" Mitzi said. "Is that all you've got?"

Snorekoth went on the attack again, throwing a barrage of Sleep Slashes that Mitzi could only dodge, the attacks too deadly to counter.

"Sleep Blast!!!!" Snorekoth yawned, firing another wave of black energy.

Mitzi dived to the side, barely avoiding the hit.

"I'm getting tired of this." She said, raising her morpher. "Excuse the pun."

She pushed the button.

"Go....G-Force!!!!"

* * *

Mitzi saw the mystical spirit of the Roserade bounce forward and create her green ranger armour.

She spun around, and looked at Snorekoth.

"Now, see if you can beat me!!!" Mitzi called, jumping forward and landing several punches to the body of Snorekoth, who after taking several punches, reached out and grabbed her arm, flipping her to the ground.

Mitzi spun around and swept Snorekoth's legs out from underneath her, forcing the Slakoth monster to the ground.

She staggered back, and held out her hands.

"Roserade Plant Scythes, engage!!!!" She yelled, as her weapons appeared in her hands.

Snorekoth slowly got back up.

"You are alone, green ranger!!!!!" She said. "I don't know how my sleep attack isn't making you sleep."

"Sleep attack?!!!" Mitzi exclaimed. "So, you're the reason why everyone is sleeping."

She rolled her eyes underneath her helmet.

"What are the chances." She snapped. "How bad's this frickin' insomnia?"

"But, I will destroy you!!!" Snorekoth roared.

Mitzi rolled her eyes again.

"I don't need my friends to defeat you!!!" She yelled, charging forward.

She slashed at Snorekoth with her Roserade Plant Scythes.

The Slakoth monster roared in pain, as she was slashed across the stomach.

"You'll pay for that!!!" Snorekoth roared, unleashing another barrage of Sleep Slashes.

Mitzi managed to block several of them, before the final one was thrown. It was stronger than she expected, and it easily pushed aside her blades, and raked her across her front.

"Owww!!!!" Mitzi shouted, as she spun around and fell to the ground.

She hissed in pain, but the need for sleep still wasn't coming.

"Just as well." Mitzi muttered, as she jumped back up. "Okay, Roserade Petal Dance Attack!!!!"

She leaped into the air, her armour glowing with a green light, before starting to spin around in a cyclone.

From the depths of the cyclone, several multicoloured petals went crashing into Snorekoth, causing a huge amount of damage to the monster.

Snorekoth bellowed in pain, unleashing a Snore attack that threw Mitzi back through the air, sending her crashing to the wall.

She dropped her Roserade Plant Scythes, hearing them clatter to the ground.

"I'm going to make you sleep permanently!!!!!" Snorekoth roared, charging forward at a slow pace.

Unable to get to her Roserade Plant Scythes in time, Mitzi went for the G-Force Blaster at her side.

"G-Force Blaster!!!!" She shouted, taking it out and levelling it at Snorekoth. "Fire!!!!!"

She pulled the trigger several times, and blasted Snorekoth.

As the laser fire hit Snorekoth, the monster groaned, before falling to the ground and exploding.

Mitzi slowly got up, rubbing her various injuries, as she did so.

"Now, I wonder if..." She started to say, before hearing her communicator beeping.

"Hello." She said, bringing it to her mouth.

"Mitzi?" Duo asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"Me too." Paige yawned. "What happened?"

"I'm here." Chip called.

"Crane in." Crane said.

"You're all awake." Mitzi replied, relieved. "I guess I destroyed the monster."

"There was a monster?" Chip asked. "I'd never have known."

"Because you were sleeping like an Abra when I last saw you." Mitzi laughed.

* * *

"There will not be a happy ending!!!!!" Regli shouted. "Nocto!!!!!!"

Nothing happened.

"Where the hell is Nocto?" Regli asked.

"Sleeping." Chimzor replied.

"Oh for the...." Regli shouted, punching the table. "Go and wake her up!!!!!"

* * *

"Awesome, Mitzi." Paige said, as the other four rangers stood next to the green ranger, who was still morphed.

With that cue, Nocto appeared, yawning.

"You... You are feeling very large!!!" She intoned in a sleepy voice. "You are wanting to gr... Grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Snorekoth got up and started to grow.

"I'm looking down on you now!!!!!" She shouted.

"Looks like it's out turn to get into the fight." Duo said.

"Go....G-Force!!!!!" Crane shouted, pushing the button on his morpher.

Duo, Chip and Paige did the same.

The mystical spirits of the Rapidash, Lapras, Manectric and Clefable appeared, before creating the armour of the four rangers.

"We need G-Force Megazord power now!!!!" Mitzi shouted.

A few seconds later, the G-Force zords appeared from over the horizon, from their hiding place in Mt. Hielo.

The five zords launched their multicoloured beams of red, green, blue, yellow and pink, sucking the rangers inside the cockpit of their respective zord.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" They all shouted.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"We're back in business." Duo exclaimed.

Snorekoth looked at the Megazord, before yawning. The cloud of smoke hit the Megazord, and was sucked in.

"Oh no!!!!" Paige exclaimed. "We're powering down."

Lights started to go out across the cockpit of the Megazord.

"No, we're not!!!!" Crane yelled. "We need G-Force Megazord Sabre, now!!!!"

The Megazord slowly held out its hands, and the giant sword appeared in its hands.

"The sword acts as a power reserve." Crane explained, as the lights started to come back on. "We can use it to power back up."

"Watch out!!!!" Mitzi shouted, as Snorekoth hit the G-Force Megazord with a Sleep Slash.

Sparks erupted from the stomach of the Megazord, as it staggered back.

"Sleep Blast!!!!" Snorekoth shouted.

She blasted the Megazord with the wave of dark energy, causing it to fall over onto its back.

"Now, we're in trouble." Chip said, as Snorekoth kicked the Megazord away, sending the giant robot rolling onto its stomach.

"No, we're not." Crane said. "Paige, go for it!!!"

"Right." She replied, jabbing her joystick forward. "Meteor Mash!!!"

The arms of the G-Force Megazord began to glow with a pink light, as it pushed itself up.

"And a spare one for you!!!!" Paige shouted, as the G-Force Megazord spun around and landed the powerful punch to the face of Snorekoth.

"Now!!!!!" Crane yelled, smashing his joystick forward. "Slash of Time!!!!!"

Fire started to cover the sword, as the G-Force Megazord swung the weapon forward and slashed Snorekoth with a powerful attack, causing the monster to roar in pain, before falling to the ground and exploding.

"We did it." Chip said, punching the air.

"Oh yeah!!!" Duo shouted, going for the high five.

* * *

Later, the five of them were sat in the Pokemon Centre.

"Man, that's the best sleep I've had since I left the future." Crane said.

"Yo... You and your magic feather." Mitzi yawned, as she settled back in her chair.

"Don't blame the feather." Crane replied.

"Seriously, what gave Regli the idea that a sleep monster was a good thing?" Duo asked.

"Probably some random thing." Paige replied. "Who knows what goes on in his twisted head."

Chip nodded, before they heard snoring.

Everyone looked at Mitzi, who was finally sleeping.

"I told you not to disbelieve the feather." Crane said, holding one up.

Paige, Duo and Chip looked at him, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, another monster destroyed, and a happy ending. Sort of.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!**


	11. The Lack Of Life

Chapter Eleven. The Lack Of Life.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_After Mitzi suffered from insomnia, Pura got the idea to send down a monster to make everyone in Eon City sleep. In an ironic twist of fate, Mitzi was the only one unnaffected. With the other G-Force Rangers unable to rouse from their slumber, she faced Snorekoth herself, and managed to stop her. Then, the G-Force Megazord finished her off. It ended with her finally getting some sleep..._

_

* * *

_

_"So, with our yearly flower show approaching, we can only ask the question. Will the Eon City Flower Show be one that rivals the one in Flaorama Town?"_

Chip looked around, away from the screen, as he picked up his Jigglypuff's Pokeball.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." He said, brightly.

"Not a problem, Chip." She smiled. "We are doing our utmost for your Pokemon. And enjoy the fragrant scent of victory that we will acquire over the next few days."

Chip nodded.

"I'm sure that I will." He replied, turning to leave.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Nice Eevee." Chip remarked, as he came out of the Pokemon Centre and saw Paige playing with one of the Evolution Pokemon.

"Yeah, he seemed to become attached to me." Paige replied. "So... I decided to catch him."

"Well done." Chip remarked. "How did Crane like his new Pokemon?"

She smiled.

"Well, I don't think he has a problem with the Houndour." Paige said. "But, I don't like the way he called him Dave."  
Chip laughed.

"He called his Houndour Dave?" He asked. "Why?"  
Paige shrugged.

"Can't imagine." She replied.

* * *

"So!!!!" Regli exclaimed. "That bleak little city is having a flower show."

He looked across at his minions. Jirona, Pura, Chimzor and Nocto.

"What do you say we wreck it?"

Chimzor put his hand up.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're evil!!!!" Regli bellowed. "It's what we do!!!!"

"Oh okay." Chimzor said. "I retract that statement."

Regli smiled.

"Send some Gollins down to smash the place up."

* * *

"So, why are we here?" Crane asked, as he followed Duo and Mitzi through the stalls.

"Community spirit." Mitzi said. "We put some of these up around the City and it makes the place happier for everyone."

"I don't think putting some brightly coloured flowers up makes people happier." Crane said. "In fact, future studies show that it has the opposite effect."

Duo and Mitzi looked around at him.

"Can you not spoil the image?" Duo asked. "Besides... There's an upside."

"Like what?!!" Crane replied.

Duo laughed.

"Well, the main thing." He said. "Flowers are one of the sure fire way to ensure that..."

Mitzi looked around at him.

"Don't say what I think you're going to say." She said.

Then, they heard a crash behind them.

The three rangers instantly spun around and saw several Gollins charge into the garden centre.

"Not those guys." Duo moaned.

"Come on." Crane said, charging forward. "Let's take them on."

The three unmorphed rangers went forward to attack the Gollins. Crane threw a series of punches and knocked the first two out cold, watching them vanish. Mitzi launched a flying kick and knocked another one to the ground, before flipping another out and punching the floored Gollin in the throat. Duo evaded an attack and smashed his elbow into the face of the Gollin, sending it to the ground. He then stamped on it.

"Come on!!!" Duo said, as the remaining Gollins vanished. "We're not done yet."

Crane and Mitzi sighed, as they both slapped Duo on the back.

"Cool your jets, Lapras boy." Mitzi said.

* * *

"Well, that went well." Chimzor remarked. "I told you, never send a moron to do a monsters work."

Regli groaned.

"Jirona, let's do this properly." He said. "Create a monster."

"At once, my king." Jirona replied, getting up and walking out of the room.

Pura laughed.

"Or, you could just get him to create a giant laser that could wipe that city off the face of the earth." She pointed out.

"Yeah, we're not going to do that." Regli said. "Yet!!!!"

* * *

"So, wonder what that was about." Crane said, as he held several bunches of Scarlet Roselias in his arms.

"Who knows." Mitzi replied, as Duo climbed up a streetlight to tie a bunch of the plants to the top. "Maybe Regli just decided to be an annoying moron, trying to spoil the fun."

Duo nearly fell off his ladder.

"Do I look like I'm having fun?" He asked, grabbing a hold of something to stop him landing on the sidewalk.

"Actually..." Crane smiled. "You look like you're enjoying the hanging around."  
"Who decided to explain 21st century humour to you?" Duo remarked, dryly.

"Hey, guys."

Mitzi and Crane looked around and saw Paige and Chip approaching them.

"What's up?" Mitzi asked.

"Just wandering around." Chip said.

* * *

"I give you, Mukmin!!!!!!" Jirona remarked, proudly.

Mukmin was a Muk like Pokemon, but with the face of a Shaymin.

"Shaymin can revive dead flowers." Jirona said. "Mukmin can kill live ones."

"Aha." Pura replied. "So, we send him down, he trashes the place and then what? We just laugh as everyone cries?"

"That's pretty much the plan, yeah."

Regli looked at Mukmin.

"Get down there!!!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!!!!" The Muk Monster replied, before vanishing.

* * *

"Well, we're officially done." Mitzi said, as they walked back into the market. "The city looks good and we can sleep easy on our good deed of the day."

"Yeah." Duo groaned, as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

"So, you were a wandering trainer?" Paige asked.

Chip nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "But, this is pretty much better. Fighting evil is better than battling bug catchers."

Paige laughed.

"Bug catchers." She said. "The lowest trainer on the food chain."

"I mean, sure everyone has a favourite type of Pokemon." Chip replied. "But, bug catchers can be annoying."

"Do you only have the one Pokemon?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Chip answered. "Just Meg. I found her in Icefall Cave on Four Island, frozen. We've been good friends since then. However, she only likes two people. Me, and my sister. She'll double slap anyone else."

Paige wrinkled her nose, as she smelled something.

"What is that smell?" She asked.

Chip took a deep breath.

"I have no idea." He replied. "It smells like a...."

"It's coming from over there!!!" Paige said, jogging over to see what it was.

Chip followed her.

"Wow, it smells worse the closer you get." Chip muttered, as he and Paige made their way into a group of trees.

"That doesn't look healthy." Paige remarked, as she looked at several dead and barren trees.

"It looks dead." Chip said, as they continued forward.

"No way!!" Paige hissed, as she looked through the trees.

Chip stole a look, as they saw the Mukmin monster through the trees.

"What is that?" He wondered.

"It looks like a Muk." Paige said.

"I'll bet all my money that this is why the trees are dead." Chip remarked.

"Let's get it." Paige whispered, as the two of them charged forward.

"Hey, ugly!!!!" Chip shouted, as the two of them went in close to the monster.

The monster spun around.

"Who disturbs Mukmin?" The monster bellowed, covering them in thick black smoke.

"Arceus, that makes me want to vomit." Paige groaned.

"Let me guess." Chip said. "You're one of Regli's circus freaks."

"Sludge Punch!!!!!"

Mukmin slithered forward, ready to strike the two of them down.

The two of them quickly dodged to the side, evading the cumbersome monster.

"Come on!!!!!" Chip shouted, as he leaped forward and smashed his foot into the body of Mukmin.

He then tried to break free, as his foot was stuck in the thick grey sludge.

"Oh gross." He said, as Mukmin grabbed his leg and threw him aside.

Chip groaned in pain, as he crashed into a tree.

"That hurt." He mumbled, as Paige helped him up.

"Let's do it!!!" Paige said, taking her morpher out.

Chip did the same.

"Go...G-Force!!!!!"

The mystical spirits of the Clefable and Manectric bounded forward, creating their armour.

"Cool costumes!!!" Mukmin laughed. "Sludge Bomb!!!!"

He opened his mouth and launched several large purple orbs into the two rangers, who were knocked to the ground by the force of the attack.

"Not cool." Paige said, as she wiped some of the purple goo off her stomach.

She jumped forward and kicked Mukmin in the face, bringing a groan from the monster.

"Not so bad now, are you?" Paige said.

Mukmin roared, before launching another Sludge Punch that sent Paige crashing back against a tree.

"Okay, maybe he's slightly bad." Paige wheezed.

Chip held out his hand.

"Manectric Thunder Lance!!!!!" He shouted, as the weapon appeared in his hands.

Paige slowly got up.

"Clefable Metronome Daggers." She commmanded, the weapons also appearing in her hands.

"Let's get him." Chip said, as the two of them charged in.

Paige slashed at the monster with her daggers, watching ice form across the wounds. Chip skillfully struck Mukmin with both ends of his weapon, seeing the monster groan as electricity coursed through his body.

He then bellowed, before throwing each of them back with a pair of Sludge Punches.

"I guess we'll meet again." Mukmin said, before vanishing.

"Damn." Chip replied, as he helped Paige up. "We were so close to stopping him."

"Why would Regli want to kill plants and trees?" Paige wondered.

"Does he need a reason?" Chip said, bluntly.

* * *

"Are you both okay?" Crane asked.

"Yeah." Paige replied. "Although, Chip looked irritated about having lost a shoe."

"Damn right." Chip said.

"Well, we ought to keep a look out." Duo remarked. "If there's a monster on the loose, then we have problems. And I have not nearly dislocated my arm on that street light for some walking pile of goo to screw it up."

"Nice to know you have some perspective." Mitzi commented, sarcastically.

"What did you notice about the monster?" Crane asked.

"Powerful." Chip said, rubbing his neck. "Packs a punch."

"It was like punching a slab of jelly." Paige elaborated.

"So, it has the characteristics of a Muk." Mitzi remarked. "What can we do?"

Crane smiled.

"I have an idea." He replied. "I need to make some adjustments to the Force Cannon, and the G-Force Blasters."

* * *

"How's it going?" Duo asked, as he, Mitzi, Chip and Paige sat around the TV in Mitzi's apartment, wearing their costumes, but with the helmets off.

Crane was doing something to their weapons, fiddling around with a screw driver.

"Not bad." He said, as he held up a G-Force Blaster and checked it.

"What actually are you doing?" Paige asked.

"I'm refining them so they can affect liquid matter more effectively." Crane replied, as he slid one of the Blasters across the floor. "Chip, I think that's yours."

Slowly, he gave them back to the individual rangers.

"And is the Force Cannon done?" Mitzi asked.

"Not quite yet." Crane replied.

"Well, he's back." Mitzi said, gesturing at the TV, where Mukmin was attacking the market place where the flower show was going to be.

"Crane." Chip said. "We need them now."

"You've got the Blasters." Crane reminded them. "Go and keep him busy while I finish the Force Cannon."

"Okay." Mitzi said, as she and the other three rangers grabbed their helmets. "Let's go."

* * *

"You again!!!!!" Mukmin shouted, as the four rangers appeared in view. "What now?!!"

"You're going down!!!" Mitzi said. "Let's get him."

They charged forward, ready to battle.

Mitzi threw a pair of punches at the monster, only for him to block her and shove her back. Duo threw a kick, but his attack was absorbed by the squishy girth of the monster. Chip and Paige were then hit with Sludge Bomb attacks, that knocked them to the ground.

"Come on!!!!" Mitzi yelled, getting up slowly. "We have to stall him."

The four of them took their G-Force Blasters out, and aimed at the monster.

"Fire!!!!" Mitzi shouted.

They all fired their weapons, hearing the roar of pain from the monster.

As the smoke cleared, they could see that it was weakened. But not defeated.

Mitzi put her communicator to her mouth.

"Crane, we could really use the Force Cannon sometime soon." She said.

* * *

Crane just finished putting the finishing touches to the Force Cannon, when he heard Mitzi's voice over the communicator.

"I'm almost done!!!" He said. "Five minutes."

"I don't think we have that long." Duo shouted.

"Fine." Crane replied, as he picked the weapon up. "I'll be over very quickly."

He put his helmet back on, and headed for the door.

* * *

"Where's your leader?!!" Mukmin taunted, as he threw Chip into Duo, knocking the pair of them over.

Paige tried to get behind the monster and throw him to the ground, but she was having no luck, as Mukmin reached around and grabbed her.

"Damnit!!!" Duo shouted, as he and Chip jumped up. "Let's use our abilities!!!!"

"Okay." Chip replied. "You first."

Duo began to glow with a bright blue light.

"Lapras Surf Attack!!!" He commanded, before bringing a large amount of water crashing down on Mukmin, who groaned in pain.

"Manectric Volt Tackle Attack!!!!" Chip shouted, glowing with a yellow light.

He charged forward, covered in electricity, before dealing a huge amount of damage to Mukmin.

"And this should finish him." A familiar voice laughed.

They turned around, and saw Crane getting off his G-Force Patroller.

"Crane." Paige said, as he held up the Force Cannon.

"Did someone call for this?" Crane asked, as Mukmin got back up.

"Do it!!!!!!" Chip urged.

Crane levelled the weapon at Mukmin.

"You're toast!!!!" He said, pulling the trigger.

A purple beam of energy erupted from the barrel of the weapon, that smashed into Mukmin and made the monster explode.

"Psybeam." Crane replied, proudly, as he lowered the weapon.

* * *

"Nocto!!!!!!!!" Regli yelled.

No response.

"She went for pizza." Jirona explained. "With Chimzor and Pura."

Regli groaned, before hitting Jirona on the back of the head.

"You disgust me." He said.

* * *

"I think we did good today." Duo remarked. "Community spirit and all."

"I knew you'd get into the rhythm of it." Mitzi said.

"I was wondering about Mukmin." Crane replied. "How often do we resolve something without the need for the Megazord."

"Not often." Paige smiled. "Still, at least we can enjoy the weather for the moment."

"Amen to that." Chip said.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, no Megazord this time. Oh well.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!! Please!!!!**


	12. Shocks Are In The Air

Chapter Twelve. Shocks Are In The Air.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_As the Eon City Flower Show came around, the rangers decided to try and help the community spirit. However, an annoyed Regli ordered Jirona to create Mukmin, a monster who could destroy all the plants and trees around Eon City. However, as he proved to be more than a match against the rangers, Crane had to make some rapid adjustments to their weapons. With the Psybeam attachment to the Force Cannon, Mukmin was quickly destroyed._

_

* * *

_

Regli mused, as he looked around the room.

Nocto was trying to look busy, while Chimzor was paying more attention to his claws. Pura looked bored and Jirona was twiddling his thumbs.

"So, what do we have?" Regli asked.

"Well, there's a power plant in Eon City." Pura remarked. "We could maybe drain the energy from that and use it to power our monster."

"I can do that!!!!" Jirona exclaimed, turning around to go and make a monster.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What's going on?" Crane asked, as he came downstairs.

"Everything's pretty dead." Duo replied, as he finished cleaning his Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokemon was enjoying the Pokemon Washing Facilities. "I'm sure they stole this idea from a car wash."

"Mmm-hmm." Crane said. "Nice Feraligatr."

"Thanks." Duo replied. "He was my very first Pokemon. When I retired from being a trainer, he was the only one I kept with me."

"I see." Crane remarked. "Well, have you seen any of the others?"

Duo shook his head.

"Chip, earlier." He replied. "He was looking perky."

"Wonder why." Crane wondered.

"Who knows."

* * *

Jirona strode into the room.

"Hold your applause." He said. "I give you.... Electadactyl."

An Electabuzz monster, with the wings and face of an Aerodactyl strode in.

"Great name." Pura remarked. "But, is this monster up to your usual standards?"

"Of course." Jirona replied.

"Pity."

Regli ignored the pair of them.

"Electadactyl!!!" He ordered.

The monster screched in response. A sound that made Chimzor and Nocto cover their ears.

"Go and drain all the power from that power plant!!!!!"

Another screech, and the monster vanished.

* * *

Mitzi was in the hospital, when the lights started to fade and flicker.

"Woah." She said, as Ravi came over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Search me." Mitzi replied.

"Must be a disturbance at the power plant." Ravi shrugged, as he went somewhere else.

She quickly ducked into another room, and put her communicator to her mouth.

"Hey, anyone?" She said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Paige replied. "What's up?"

"Are the lights flickering where you are?"

"I'm in Starmiebucks." Paige said. "And they are, yeah."

"I'm in the store." Chip butted in. "And there's something wrong with the power."

"This doesn't look good." Mitzi remarked. "I've seen too much over the last few weeks to know that something's wrong."

"They're out in the Pokemon Centre as well." Duo said.

"You think there could be something in the power plant?" Crane asked.

"Thought had crossed my mind." Mitzi replied.  
"Okay." Crane said. "Let's get over there and see what's going on."

* * *

"It looks deserted." Paige remarked, as the five of them strode around the power plant.

"In other words...." Mitzi said. "There's something wrong."

Crane and Duo looked around, seeing nothing.

"I can't help but feel we're on a wild Farfetch'd chase here." Chip commented.

"We should split up." Crane said. "We can cover more ground that way."

He held up his morpher.

"If you see anything, call for backup instantly."

The other four nodded, as Duo and Chip went one way. Mitzi and Paige went another, while Crane went a third.

* * *

"I don't see anything." Crane said, as he finished looking around.

"Me neither." Mitzi replied, through her communicator.

"We've got something." Chip said, as they heard the crackling of electricity. "Uh oh."

"Chip!!!" Duo shouted. "We need to morph now!!!!"

"Right!!!" Chip yelled. "Get over here, now!!!!!"

"Did he just give me an order?" Crane asked, slightly irritated.

* * *

"Go...G-Force!!!!!" Duo and Chip shouted.

The mystical spirits of the Lapras and the Manectric charged forward, before hitting them and creating their armour.

"Always think that should hurt." Chip remarked, as they saw the Electadactyl monster sucking electricity from the Power Plant.

"You're going down!!!" Duo shouted.

The two of them charged forward, only for the monster to turn around and blast them with electricity.

Duo gasped in pain, as he fell to the ground. Almost like the hit was super effective.

"Duo!!!" Chip yelled, before looking at the monster.

Duo continued to groan in pain.

"I'll get you!!!" Chip said, angrily.

He began to glow with a yellow light.

"Manectric Volt Tackle Attack!!!!" He shouted, charging forward.

Electadactyl turned around, reached out and grabbed him.

Chip gasped, in surprise, as the monster started to drain all the electricity from him.

Another screech...

And the monster hit him with a full power Thunder attack.

Chip screamed in pain, as he dropped to the ground and demorphed, clearly in trouble.

"Hey!!!"

Electadactyl looked up, and saw a morphed Crane come charging through the corridor.

"You better let him go, now!!!" Crane ordered, taking out his G-Force Blaster.

The monster smirked, before vanishing.

* * *

"Chip." Mitzi said, shining a light in his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

He managed a small cough in response.

"Take that as a yes." Paige remarked.

The yellow ranger slowly sat up.

"Ouch." Chip muttered. "That really smarts."

"But, you're okay, right?" Mitzi said. "No blurred vision, no numbness..."

"I feel like I was electrocuted like a frickin' Electabuzz and Aerodactyl monster." Chip replied, irritatedly. "Apart from that, I'm fine."

"You want my opinion?" Crane asked. "I think he's fine."

"Thanks, Crane." Chip replied, sarcastically. "Your unprofessional opinion means so much to me."

"Hey, chill." Duo said, as he held an ice pack against his stomach. "You're not helping."

"How are you feeling?" Paige remarked, looking at Duo.

He smiled.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Duo deadpanned.

"Yeah, he's back to normal." Paige said. "Pour some cold water on it, Lapras boy."

"Is that my unofficial nickname now?" Duo asked. "Lapras boy?"

"If you want it." Mitzi replied, as she finished checking Chip out. "Well, in my opinion, you might want to take it easy. That attack may have....."

"We can't afford to take it easy!!!!" Chip exclaimed. "That monster is still out there. And since it tried to kill me, I'm taking it personally. I refuse to rest until its dead."

"Well." Crane said, as he looked at the TV set he had managed to dig up from the power plant, and switched on. "You might want to listen to this."

They all looked at the screen, and saw a large version of Electadactyl attacking Eon City.

"We need to get him." Chip said, standing up. He winced in pain.

"We will." Duo replied.

"Okay, let's go and deal with him." Paige said.

Crane looked at Mitzi.

"Are you sure he's okay?" He asked.

She looked at Chip.

"Crane." Chip remarked. "If you leave me out of this mission, I will not forgive you. Come on. Let's go!!!!!!"

Crane sighed, as he took his morpher up, and pushed the button.

"Go....G-Force!!!!!!"

* * *

Electadactyl screeched, as he swung a wing out and smashed a building into small pieces.

He then looked around, and saw the G-Force zords heading towards him.

"Let's stop this guy." Chip shouted.

"You said it, Chip." Paige remarked.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Time to give this guy a shock." Mitzi said.

The G-Force Megazord started to walk towards Electadactyl, who jumped into the air and flew towards the giant robot.

"Come on!!!" Duo called. "Let's give him a Hydro Cannon."

He pushed a few buttons on his console, before twisting his joystick.

A powerful stream of water erupted from the stomach of the G-Force Megazord, and hit Electadactyl, bringing a screech from the monster.

"Did that actually do anything?" Mitzi asked, as the monster looked unscathed.

"Mitzi, give it a Grass Knot." Crane called.

"Right." She replied. "Grass Knot engage!!!!"

She twisted her joystick, and a few thick metallic vines emerged from the ground.

Electadactyl looked puzzled, as the vines wrapped around its legs.

Then, he flew into the air and escaped from them.

"Damn." Mitzi groaned.

"Come on!!!" Crane said. "We need to pull this together!!!!"

Then, the monster jumped on the G-Force Megazord and bit down.

Sparks erupted in the cockpit, as Electadactyl started to drain power from within.

"No!!!!" Paige shouted.

"We're losing power!!!!" Chip called, as the large and powerful jaws of Electadactyl crunched at the armour of the Megazord, forcing it to the ground.

"We're not letting this beat us!!!!" Crane said, angrily. "G-Force Megazord Sabre!!!!!!!!"

The Megazord held up its hand, summoning the large sword.

"Take this!!!!" Crane shouted, pushing a few buttons.

The G-Force Megazord swung the sword and slashed at Electadactyl, knocking the monster back.

Slowly, the Megazord got back to its feet.

"Now, we can deal with this." Mitzi remarked.

"Give it to him, Crane." Chip shouted.

"Okay." Crane replied, yanking his joystick forward. "Slash of Time!!!!"

The sword started to glow with flames, as it was swung through the air. Electadactyl screeched, as he was hit with the attack, the sword slicing through his body.

Then, he fell to the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Take that!!!" Chip said, as he groaned in pain.

"Chip, are you...?" Mitzi started to ask.

"Yeah." He groaned.

* * *

"Now, are you going to take my advice in future?" Mitzi asked, as she and Chip walked through the corridors of the hospital.

"I think I probably should." Chip winced, as he held the looked at the bandage under his shirt that was soaked in Burn Heal.

"Electric burns are a problem." Mitzi continued. "I'm not happy that you completely disregarded my advice."

"Hey, it was worth it." Chip said. "We saved a lot of lives by destroying that monster. And isn't that what we do?"

"I suppose." Mitzi remarked. "In a way, we're superheros, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Chip replied. "I wonder when I get my own action figure."

Mitzi laughed.

"Anyway." She said. "Don't over exert yourself for a while."

Chip smiled.

"Is that doctor's orders?" He asked.

"Yep."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building a few miles away. Several men and women were stood in a room, looking at various photos of Regli's monsters.

"So, what do we know about the monsters that have started to appear?" The General asked.

"We don't know much." One of the men in the room replied. "Only that they seem to have one weakness. These.. These people in the coloured costumes. They seem to know how to destroy them."

"What about them?" The General asked. "What do we have on them?"

"They appear when they are needed the most." A woman remarked. "We assume that they and their giant robot are friendly. But, what would happen if they turn on us?"

"We would be defenceless." The General continued. "Therefore, we need to examine and observe whether or not they are a threat to us."

Everyone present stood up.

"Thank you for coming."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Nothing is ever easy.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**

**All ideas and characters are still welcomed.**


	13. Getting Licked

Chapter Thirteen. Getting Licked.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force...._

_Regli decided to drain Eon City of its electricity by use of Jirona's newest monster, Electadactyl. The monster even managed to hurt Chip pretty badly. Even wounded, Chip helped the other rangers defeat Electadactyl as they formed the G-Force Megazord and sent it packing._

_

* * *

_

Paige, Duo and Chip were sat in Starmiebucks, drinking coffee.

"I can't believe we've gone three days without Regli sending down a psychopathic monster." Duo remarked. "He must be having trouble coming up with ideas."

"Nah, I doubt it." Paige said. "He's probably watching, just waiting for the right time to make his move."

Chip groaned.

"And I was worried about him attacking randomly." He said. "Now, he's planning carefully, I feel about ten times worse."

"Don't worry." Paige smiled. "With our powers, we can't be stopped."

* * *

Regli and his assortment of henchmen and associates were watching these events, when Regli banged his fist on the table.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!" He bellowed. "The pink ranger has just given me the idea needed to destroy them all!!!!!!"

He started to laugh, maniacally. Then, the rest of the crew began to join in, thinking that their leader might have finally thought of something useful.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What's it, my lord?" Jirona asked.

"Why do they keep beating us?" Regli asked.

"Because his monsters are pathetic?" Pura replied.

Jirona scowled at her.  
"Let's see you make better monsters." He said, angrily.

"Fine." She replied.

"This, I have to see." Chimzor commented.

Pura spun around and whipped him with her tail.

"Oww!!!!"

"Quiet, all of you." Regli demanded. "The Poke Rangers keep beating us, because they have their morphing power, and their zords."

He laughed, sadistically.

"But, what if they didn't have that power?"

* * *

The three of them were just finishing their drinks, when Crane walked in.

"Hey." Crane said, as he leaned on the back of Paige and Duo's chairs. "How's it going?"

"What's going on?" Chip asked.

"Nothing." Crane replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a strange feeling." Chip said.

"Are you okay, Crane?" Paige asked, looking around at him.

He nodded.

"Been out jogging." He said. "Great way to stay in shape."

"I prefer a nice energetic lie down." Duo smiled.

* * *

"I give you.... Licklax!!!!" Pura exclaimed, as a large pink Snorlax with a huge tongue walked into the cave.

"This looks uninspiring." Jirona remarked.

Pura extended her tail and whipped him.

"Owwwww!!!!!" Jirona shouted.

"This monster better be good." Regli said, as Licklax vanished.

Pura grinned sadistically.

"He is going to deprive the rangers of their greatest power." She said.

* * *

"Okay." Chip remarked, as the five of them met up. "What did you want?"

Crane smiled.

"Okay." He said. "Here's what we...."

"Uh oh!!" Duo exclaimed.

The street was suddenly filled with Gollins. Gollins taking a fighting stance.

"What do these guys want?" Paige asked.

"Don't know, but it's not going to be good." Mitzi said.

"Lets get them." Crane shouted, as they jumped into action.

Mitzi threw a pair of punches into the nearest Gollins, knocking it down. Chip grabbed one by the arm and flipped it to the ground, before smashing his heel into the face of the monster. Duo charged forward and tackled one into the side of a building, feeling it go limp. Paige kicked the weapon out the hands of another, watching it go sailing into the air, before unleashing a fan kick into the Gollin, seeing it crash to the ground.

Crane also punched the closest Gollin to him in the face before stamping on the back of its leg. He then threw it into some more Gollins, knocking them out.

"That was easy." Paige commented, before the five of them heard a large thud.

"Guess again, rangers!!!"

"What the heck is that?!!" Duo said, as they saw Licklax in front of them.

"I am Licklax, rangers!!!!" The combination of Snorlax and Lickitung said proudly.

"Okay." Crane shouted, bringing his morpher up. "Let's do it. Go... G-F..."

"Not so fast!!!" Licklax exclaimed, as he retched.

As he did so, he coughed up a thick liquid that over their morphers in some kind of slime.

"Oh gross." Paige said, trying to wipe the stuff off.

"Like that'll stop us." Chip said.

"Go...G-Force!!!!" Crane yelled, pushing the button on his morpher.

As the others did the same, their morphers just groaned and flickered before pushing uselessly against the slime.

"Damn!!" Mitzi exclaimed. "He's stopped us from morphing."

"And now I'm going to stop you from living!!!" Licklax roared, charging forward.

With his massive bulk, he charged through Crane, sending him crashing to the side.

Duo and Paige launched a pair of flying kicks, only for them to rebound off his large body. He then unleashed a Mega Punch, forcing them away.

Next, Mitzi and Chip went hurtling into battle, trying to tackle the monster to the ground.

Licklax laughed, before easily throwing them away.

"We need to retreat!!!" Crane said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Not taking their eyes off the monster, they retreated back the way they had come.

* * *

"We did it!!!" Pura exclaimed, high fiving Nocto. "Well, more to the point, I did it."

"Yes, of course you did." Regli said. "Although, if it hadn't been for my idea of using a monster to stop them morphing, you wouldn't have done much."

"Of course not." Pura replied, rolling her eyes.

"No more Poke Rangers!!!" Chimzor exclaimed. "We're in the pink!!!"

"There'll be no more pink from now on!!!" Jirona laughed. "Or red, blue, green or yellow."

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe that creep did this." Duo exclaimed, as he dipped his morpher in the water. "This slime seems pretty impenetrable."

"We're screwed." Paige said. "We've got no chance of stopping Licklax without our powers."

Crane had been digging at his morpher with a knife, before he looked up.

"We aren't beaten yet." He replied. "We aren't beaten until we have nothing left. We might not have any powers. But, we aren't powerless. We still have the one thing left that Regli cannot destroy."

"What?" Mitzi asked. "The Megazord?"

"No, our self confidence." Crane said. "If we believe that we are able to stop that monster, then we will give it a damn good fight."

"I don't know." Chip said. "He did manage to do a number on us. Without our weapons, I don't know how we can hurt that big bulky body."

"Everything has a weakness." Crane insisted. "We just have to find it."

Mitzi sighed.

"Well." She said. "If I had to guess.... I'd say that its innards were its weak point. Nothing we do is going to hurt it from the outside."

"So, how do we hurt the insides?" Paige asked. "On seconds thoughts, I really don't want to know."

"It's not impossible." Crane said. "We will destroy this monster. No matter what."

Almost instantly, they heard a crash outside.

Duo jogged over to the window and looked outside.

"He's here." He said. "He's coming this way."

"We have to stop him." Crane said, heading for the door. "And I think I know how."

He turned around and quickly told them his plan.

"Okay, go!!!"

* * *

"Come on, where are the Poke Rangers?!!!" Licklax yelled. "Poke Rangers, come out and play!!!!!"

"Hey!!!"

He turned around, and saw Mitzi, Duo, Chip and Paige stood behind him.

"Weren't there five of you?" Licklax asked.

"Attack!!!" Mitzi shouted, as they charged forward as a group.

Licklax instantly doubled over and charged at them, knocking Duo, Chip and Paige away.

Mitzi spun around and kicked him in the head.

He smirked, before grabbing her leg and throwing her into the building.

She cried out in pain, before seeing Paige and Chip get up and try to leap on his back.

"Not a good idea!!!" Licklax laughed, as he fell backwards.

The two powerless rangers managed to scramble back, avoiding being crushed by Licklax's huge bulk.

"Hey, this is comfortable." Licklax muttered, as he tried to get up. "Hey, I can't move!!!"

"Crane, do it!!!!" Duo yelled.

From one of the nearby buildings, Crane came sprinting over, leaped from the low roof...

And crashed straight into the stomach of Licklax's giant belly.

The monster groaned in pain, as Crane bounced into his flexible stomach.

"My insides!!!!!!" He roared, expelling several fluids over the area.

Some of them hit the rangers, and they started to feel different. Better than they had been before.

"We're back." Chip said, examining his morpher.

"Yes, we are." Paige exclaimed, as Crane came over to them.

"Thanks for the distraction, people." He said. "But, now, we need to finish this guy."

The five of them raised their arms, holding their morphers up.

"Go....G-Force!!!!"

* * *

Almost instantly, the mystical spirits of the Rapidash, Roserade, Lapras, Manectric and Clefable appeared, before charging through them and creating their armour.

"We're back!!!" Duo said, repeating what Chip had said a few seconds earlier.

"Now, it's time to show this guy what happens when you mess with us!!!!" Mitzi said.

"Force Cannon, now!!!!" Crane yelled, holding out his arms.

The powerful weapon appeared from out of nowhere, as they assembled their weapons into it.

"Say goodnight, Licklax!!!" Mitzi said, as Crane aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger.

A powerfully bright beam of energy streaked forward and crashed into the monster, knocking him down and out. He wasn't destroyed though.

"Fire two!!!!" Crane shouted, readjusting his aim.

He pulled the trigger again, this time ensuring that the monster didn't get back up.

* * *

"Damn it." Pura muttered.

Regli sighed.

"Nocto!!!" He yelled.

"I'm getting down to it!!!" She said, vanishing.

* * *

"We did it." Paige said, as the five of them high fived. "We destroyed him."

"Not quite, rangers!!!" Nocto laughed, as she appeared and looked into Licklax's eyes.

"You are feeling very large!!!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Licklax stood up and started to grow several times his regular size.

"Hah, I'm going to crush you like bugs!!!!" He yelled.

"We need G-Force Megazord power now!!!!!" The five G-Force rangers shouted.

Almost instantly, the Rapidash, Roserade, Lapras, Clefable and Manectric appeared over the horizon.

"Engage!!!" Crane shouted, as each zord fired the relevant beam of coloured light out, sucking each ranger inside their respective zord.

"Let's bring them together." Crane continued. "G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!"

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Okay, time to stop this guy." Chip said.

Crane took a look at his screen.

"Hey, Paige." He called. "I think you got a new attack. Call for the Focus Punch!!!!"

"Right." She said, pressing a few buttons on her console. "Focus Punch, now!!!!!"

The arms of the G-Force Megazord began to glow with light, as the giant robot charged forward, before crashing both fists into the body of the giant Snorlax and Lickitung combo.

"Hey, wonder if I get anything." Duo said, checking his screen. "Oh yeah. I do."

He pushed a few buttons.

"Ice Beam!!!!" Duo shouted, slamming his joystick forward.

A cold blue beam of ice erupted from the chest of the G-Force Megazord, dealing a large amount of damage to Licklax.

"The Megazord is constantly evolving." Crane said. "The more we use it, the more attacks it learns."

"Right." Mitzi called, checking her database. Chip did the same.

"Yeah, we've got some." Both of them called.

"Solar Kick!!!!" Mitzi yelled, pushing some buttons and twisting her joystick.

The foot of the G-Force Megazord began to glow with an extremely hot white energy, as it spun through the air and delivered the blow, driving Licklax back.

"Shock Quake!!!" Chip shouted, as he smashed his stick forward.

The G-Force Megazord raised its foot, before bringing it down.

Seconds later, a large blast of electricity charged across the ground and zapped Licklax.

"Let's put him down!!!" Crane bellowed, as he hit buttons. "G-Force Megazord Sabre."

The Megazord held out its hands, as the large sword materialised.

"Slash of Time!!!!" The five rangers shouted, as Crane slammed his joystick forward.

The sword began to glow with fire, as the G-Force Megazord ran forward and brought the red hot sword crashing down onto Licklax, instantly destroying the monster.

"Oh yeah!!!!" The five rangers shouted, as they high fived in the cockpit.

* * *

"Damn it all!!!!!" Regli bellowed.

Jirona gave a smug look at Pura, who responded by whipping him with her tail.

"Owww!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Whew, I feel so much better now." Duo remarked.

"I know what you mean." Paige said.

"Listen, we all did good today." Crane replied. "As long as we keep the faith and belief in ourselves, then Regli can't stop us easily. And he thought he was depriving us of our greatest weapon. He was wrong. If we didn't have the stomach for the fight, the morphers would be useless."

"Amen to that." Chip laughed.

"Anyway, whose for pizza?" Mitzi asked, as the five of them started to head out.

* * *

_Next Time On Poke Rangers G-Force...._

_There's a new ranger in town, as a new morpher is discovered. However, when Regli tries to trick him into attacking the G-Force rangers, it's not going to end well. Coming soon, Soul Of Silver._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, sorry about the delay. I had a bit of the block.**

**Still, it's up now.**

**And I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!!**


	14. Soul Of Silver Part One

Chapter Fourteen. Soul Of Silver. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force._

_A new monster was created by Pura to try and defeat the Poke Rangers. As Regli gave him the orders, he covered the G-Force Morphers in a slimey substance that stopped them from working. Crane galvanised his fellow rangers, and they managed to remove the slime from their morphers. Cue the G-Force Megazord destroying him._

_

* * *

_

"So, this is the first thing you saw when you came to the past?" Mitzi asked, as the five Poke Rangers stood in the building where Crane had emerged from the future.

"Yeah." Crane said. "Not what I was expecting to see."

"Can imagine." Paige smiled.

"So, however many years in the future it is?" Duo asked. "There's a giant Time Door that will bring you here?"

"Yeah." Crane said.

"Weird, huh." Chip mused, as the five of them heard footsteps in the corridor

"Whose there!!!!!"

"Crap!!!" Mitzi muttered. "Security guard."

"I thought you said that he'd gone." Duo said.

"Window!!!" Paige called, as the five of them headed for it.

Mitzi pulled it open, and started to step outside onto the metal frame of the fire escape.

As they went down the fire escape, they failed to notice a small silver box laid nearby where Crane had been stood.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera, giving an uneasy grin. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera, blinking slightly. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created by Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera, with a small smile. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera, rolling his eyes. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera, before blowing a kiss. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_The rangers pose with their weapons._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sword, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger Region Created By Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The security guard, Scott Devaney stuck his head into the room, looking for the source of the noise.

"Damn." He muttered. "Can't kids have anything better to do than break into abandoned buildings?"

He walked over to the window, and closed it.

Scott sighed, before seeing the small silver box upon the hard wooden floor.

"What is that?" He asked, walking over to it.

He took a deep breath, before kneeling down and picking the box up.

Scott examined it, seeing no outstanding marks on it. He then placed it on a nearby table and started to pull the box open.

Inside, was something that looked like a wristwatch.

"Strange." He said, picking it up. "What is this thing, and why is it here?"

He held up his wrist, and placed it around the skin, before fastening it.

Almost instantly, he felt a strange sensation pass through him.

"What the..?" Scott shouted, looking around the room, frantically.

He shook his head, finding nothing out of order, before looking at the watch.

Scott did a double take.

What had once been a watch, was now a long piece of plastic and metal that looked like a Beldum.

"What is that?" He asked, seeing a set of buttons upon it.

Scott reached down and pushed one of the buttons...

Before something exploded inside his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Master!!!!!" Jirona shouted. "The internal scanner is picking something up."

"Where?!!!" Regli asked. "And what?"

"It's at an old building." Jirona said. "And... there are heavy time echoes coming from that building. It might be worth examining."

"Fine." Regli said. "Pura, take some Gollins and get down there."

She sighed.

"Okay." She replied, before turning into her human form. "I'll go alone. If it turns bad, I'll come back."

Then, Pura vanished into thin air.

* * *

She stepped out into the room, before stiffening as she saw what was on the floor.

"Damn." She said, as the figure rolled over.

"Who.. Are you?" He asked, weakly. "Where am I?"

She smiled, as she held her hand out.

"Come with me." Pura said, as he took the offered hand. "I can help you."

He stood up, and the two of them vanished into thin air.

* * *

"What are you doing?!!!!" Regli hissed, as Pura closed the cell door.

She smiled.

"I was reading that book." Pura replied. "You know, the How To Destroy The Poke Rangers With As Little Effort As Possible?"

Regli nodded.

"Well, one of the main plans is...." She started to say. "Okay, so how about we convince him that the Poke Rangers are evil. Then, he'll go out and destroy them. Then, once they are destroyed, we can either keep him around, or destroy him. It's easier to destroy one Poke Ranger than five.

Chimzor looked at them.

"But, if he destroyed the five idiots that always beat us." He said. "What's the guarantee that we can defeat him."

"Quiet, you." Regli said. "This idea is fantastic."

He clapped his hands, and Jirona appeared.

"You rang, my lord." Jirona replied.

Regli gestured at the cell.

"Convince him that the Poke Rangers are evil." He said. "Then, we'll send him down to destroy them."

"Ah, a most excellent plan, my king." Jirona replied. "I will proceed with it at once."

* * *

"What happened to me?" The figure asked, as Jirona, in human form, walked in.

"You were badly hurt." Jirona said. "By the Poke Rangers. They attacked you. You were working with them, but they turned evil. When you failed to join them, they decided to try and destroy you."

"Who am I?"

"We honestly don't know." Jirona replied. "But, these things attacked you. They would have killed you, unless my friend had scared them off."

He stood up, clenching his gloved fists.

"I will destroy them!!!!" The figure exclaimed. "Try to kill me, would they?!!!"

Jirona smiled.

"It's terrible, isn't it." He said. "These.... villains can go around attacking innocents like you."

The figure headed for the door.

"They will be no more once today is out." Scott whispered.

As he left the room, he didn't see Jirona's smirk and the Jirachi monster turn back into his regular form.

"You are right there." He laughed.

* * *

"Man, why did we go there?" Chip asked.

"I don't know." Crane said. "I just felt like... Something was there."

"There wasn't anything there." Mitzi replied. "I mean, for all we know."

"We didn't even know what we were looking for." Duo pointed out. "So, therefore, how could we find it?"

"That's true." Paige said. "Although, if it was something out of place, the five of us should have spotted something strange."

"You're right." Crane replied. "I just got the feeling."

"Do they often turn out to be bad?" Duo asked.

"Not really." Crane said. "Why?"

"I've seen way too much TV where visions often end up with almost certain death." Duo replied.

"Yeah, Duo." Chip said. "You really need to get a..."

Chip paused, as he looked up at the TV.

"What's that?" He asked.

Everyone looked up.

_"Well, we have all heard of the Poke Rangers, but there appears to be a new ranger in town."_

Crane spat out his coffee, as pictures of a figure wearing a silver coloured uniform, similar to their own.

_"What do you want?" The reporter on the TV asked._

_The voice from within the helmet of the silver Poke Ranger was slightly deep and methodical._

_"The Poke Rangers." He said. "I want them to come to me."_

"You never mentioned that there was another morpher." Mitzi said, looking at Crane.

"That's because there isn't." Crane replied. "At least, there isn't that I know of."

"You think we should go and find him?" Paige asked. "He might be able to help."

"Yeah." Crane said. "He might be able to."

* * *

"This is where he was seen last." Duo muttered, as the five of them stepped into the square.

"I don't think he's here now." Mitzi replied.

The five of them were unmorphed, but still they decided to search the area. It was eerily quiet, without a person in sight.

"Nothing here." Paige said.

Then, there was a sarcastic laugh.

"Guess again, Poke Rangers."

All five of them looked up, seeing the mysterious silver figure stood above them.

"Who are you?" Crane asked, seeing that the armour was exactly like their own, only the face plate had a large X across it, and a pair of eyes on the top.

"I am the silver G-Force Ranger." The figure declared. "And you will pay for attacking me."

"Oh crap." Chip exclaimed.

The silver ranger dropped to the ground, with a crash.

"Time to die!!!" He shouted, charging forward.

Crane ducked the first punch, before having his legs kicked out from underneath him.

"Argh!!!" He said, as the silver ranger kicked him in the side.

Chip and Paige leaped in and tried to grab the silver clad figure. He easily threw them off and went after Duo and Mitzi, slamming the pair of them into the wall.

"I will destroy you!!!!"

Crane came crashing into the back of the silver ranger with a flying kick, that made him drop the two rangers.

"Come on!!!!" Crane yelled, bringing out his morpher. "We need to do this."

He and the other four rangers pushed the buttons.

"Go.... G-Force!!!!"

* * *

The mystical spirits of the Rapidash, Lapras, Roserade, Clefable and Manectric appeared, before crashing into them, creating their Poke Ranger Armour.

"Now, it's a more even fight." Duo said, as the silver ranger came back at them.

He punched Duo in the face, throwing him back to the ground. Mitzi came charging in, only to be kicked away, with a barrage of foot strikes expertly delivered.

Paige tried to tackle him to the ground, but he smashed his elbow into the back of her head and temporarily stunned her. Chip came over, and landed a pair of punches into the face of the silver ranger.

He laughed, before shoving the yellow ranger back.

"I thought that you would be more of a challenge." The silver ranger laughed.

"Hey!!!!"

He turned around, and saw Crane stood, ready to battle.

"Your days of evil are over!!!!" Crane shouted, leaping through the air.

"Hah, you are mistaken." The silver ranger said. "For, it is you who is the evil one. All of you."

"We're not evil!!!!!" Crane said, as he blocked a powerful punch from his silver counterpart. "Look at yourself. You're just like us. A Poke Ranger. We didn't try to have you killed."

The silver ranger paused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, before Pura and Jirona in their human forms appeared.

"Don't listen to them!!!!" They called. "They are lying!!!"

"Yeah." The silver ranger replied, as he brought up his Beldum like morpher. "I will crush you like bugs."

He pushed a button.

"Metagross Zord, form!!!!!"  
"Woah!!!" Crane exclaimed.

The ground started to shake, as a giant silver metallic head appeared from a large crack. It was soon followed by a pair of giant legs, that served to pull it from the ground.

Within seconds, the giant robot Metagross towered over them.

"You have got to be kidding!!!!" Paige exclaimed.

"He's got his own frickin' Zord!!!!" Chip shouted.

"This makes it more difficult." Duo said, dryly.

Crane held up his morpher.

"We need G-Force Megazord power, now!!!!"

All five of them pushed the buttons.

* * *

Seconds later, their Zords appeared over the horizon. The giant robotic forms of the Rapidash, Lapras, Roserade, Manectric and Clefable.

"Let's try and knock some sense into this guy." Crane said, as each Zord shot out a beam of coloured light that sucked the respective ranger inside their Zord.

"Let's bring them together!!!!" Mitzi called.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"So, you would attack someone you claim to be a friend!!!" The silver ranger exclaimed, as he brought the Metagross Zord forward.

"Only because we have to defend ourselves!!!!" Crane replied, wondering how the silver ranger was communicating with them.

"You cannot defend yourselves!!!!" The silver ranger replied, as the Metagross Zord raised one arm. "Bullet Punch!!!!!!"

The Metagross Zord leaped into the air, before launching forward, crashing a powerful punch into the body of the G-Force Megazord.

Shocks rippled through the body of the giant robot, as the punch landed.

"Woah, that did some damage." Paige remarked.

"We can pull through this." Crane said. "Duo, give him a Hydro Cannon!!!"

Duo pushed his stick forward, and a large torrent of water erupted from the chest of the G-Force Megazord, smashing into the Metagross Zord.

"Did that even do anything?" Mitzi asked.

"We need to hit him with full power." Crane said. "G-Force Megazord sabre!!!!!"

The giant sword appeared in the hands of the G-Force Megazord.

"Slash of Time!!!!" Crane yelled, twisting his joystick.

Fire began to cover the giant metal sword, as the Megazord swung the weapon forward.

"Iron Defense!!!" The silver ranger shouted, pressing a few buttons.

The surface of the Metagross Zord began to glow, as the sword crashed into it...

And the attack bounced off, sending the sabre crashing into the air.

"Uh oh." Chip said.

"Now, taste this!!!!" The silver ranger exclaimed. "Hyper Beam!!!!!"

The Metagross Zord opened its mouth, before unleashing a powerful beam of orange light.

"Uh oh!!!" Mitzi exclaimed, as the beam crashed into the G-Force Megazord, and knocked it to the ground.

"We're losing power!!!!" Duo shouted.

"Systems are failing." Paige said.

"Shields have gone." Chip remarked.

"Power down." Mitzi replied.

As they remained stranded in the cockpit, the Metagross Zord started to advance upon them.

"We're in trouble." Crane realised.

As he realised this, they heard the laughs of the silver ranger....

* * *

To be continued....

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Other half coming soon.**

**So, it's just never good.**

**Is Regli going to win for once? Or will they pull a comeback off.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	15. Soul Of Silver Part Two

Chapter Fifteen. Soul Of Silver. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_A new morpher was discovered by security guard Scott Devaney. Without knowing what he was getting into, Scott put the morpher on and became the silver ranger. However, Regli, Pura and Jirona conspired to try and get him to destroy the Poke Rangers. Scott went looking for them, thinking that they had tried to kill him. They soon found him, only for him to attack them. As Crane almost got through to him, Pura convinced Scott that they were lying. Scott summoned his very own Zord, the Metagross Zord, and tried to crush them. The rangers fought back with the G-Force Megazord, but were beaten....._

_

* * *

_

"Give me full power, full systems." Crane said, desperately. "We need to separate and get the Zords back to their hiding place."

"We have no power!!!!" Mitzi said. "Our last sources of energy died when we..."

She was cut off by the sound of the Metagross Zord rumbling towards them.

"We've got one chance." Crane shouted. "Divert all power to the thrusters. We need to..."

"I'm getting something!!!!" Paige yelled, as the Metagross Zord opened its mouth, readying a second Hyper Beam. "We've got some power coming back online."

Crane paused.

"Use it!!!!!" He shouted, as the Metagross Zord opened its mouth and fired the Hyper Beam towards them...

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Crane jammed his joystick forward, bringing up the Protect shields.

"Protect saved us." Duo said, relieved, as the five of them saw the Metagross Zord temporarily disabled.

"Now, we need to disengage!!!!" Mitzi called. "Get the zords back to the holding area, before that thing gets enough power to attack us again."

Chip looked at his monitor.

"We'll have enough power to get the individual zords back to the base." He called. "But, it takes more power to control the full Megazord."

"What about disengaging?" Paige asked.

"Nothing." Crane groaned. "Unless we can get to the sword and draw some of the power from that into our Megazord. Otherwise, we're screwed."

"Scan for the G-Force Megazord sabre." Mitzi said, pushing several buttons at her console.

Eventually, they managed to find the sword where it had crashed and flown after deflecting off the Iron Defense.

"Now, we just need to get there." Paige commented.

"Give me all power to the legs." Crane yelled. "Chip, Mitzi, get them working. We can do this."

"You cannot escape!!!!" The voice from the Metagross Zord said. "No matter what you try."

"Bite me!!!" Duo shouted.

"Gladly!!!" The silver ranger replied. "Bullet Punch!!!!"

"Another good hit, and we're done for." Paige called.

"Go for it, now!!!!" Crane bellowed, as the G-Force Megazord slowly got up.

The Metagross Zord flew forward, readying the Bullet Punch.

Slowly and gradually, the G-Force Megazord managed to move forward. Then, the pace quickened.

To their relief, the Bullet Punch sailed wide.

"Come on!!!!" Chip yelled, as the Megazord stooped down, picking up the giant sword.

"Drawing power." Duo called, as the sword and Megazord began to glow.

As the power returned, they heard a laugh.

"I guess we'll finish this later." The silver ranger laughed, as the Metagross Zord started to dig under the ground.

"What the....?" Mitzi exclaimed.

"We have problems." Crane said, looking at them. "Let's get the Zords back, and regroup."

* * *

"So, who was that?" Paige asked.  
"He looked like a Poke Ranger." Duo said.

"But, that's impossible." Mitzi replied. "There was only five morphers, and we have them."

"And what about that Zord?" Chip remarked.

"I don't know, okay." Crane groaned. "This is unusual. But, he didn't like us. I think Regli had Pura and Jirona brainwash him. We need to try and break through. Then, we'll have an ally. But, until then, he's an enemy."

"What about our zords?" Duo asked.

"They'll repair automatically." Crane explained. "Give them a while, and they'll be as good as new."

"We don't have that much time." Paige commented, darkly. "Do we?"

"Let's not dwell on the negatives." Mitzi said. "We need to bring that guy back to our side. And soon."

* * *

"You let them go?!!!" Pura exclaimed.

"There's no honour in destroying something that is wounded." Scott said, brushing his gloves off.

She strode forward and grabbed him by the throat.

"What are you...?" Scott exclaimed, as she pushed him up the wall.

"You fool!!!!" She hissed. "You were supposed to destroy them. But, instead, I'll destroy you."

He kicked out, catching her in the stomach.

"Bullet Punch!!!!" Scott shouted, as a silver light enveloped his hands.

He leaped into the air, and slammed his fist into Pura's face, knocking her back.

"I'm out of here!!!!!" Scott yelled. "Those Poke Rangers aren't evil. And I'm going to help them stop you if it's the last thing I do."

He ran towards the exit, leaving Pura cursing.

* * *

"So, where do we start?" Chip asked, before hearing a cough.

The five rangers turned around, seeing the Silver Ranger stood behind them in the woods.

"You!!!" Crane exclaimed, bringing up his morpher.

"Wait!!!!!" The silver ranger shouted. "I mean you no harm."

He sighed.

"G-Force, return!!!"

His Metagross armour vanished, revealing his true form. The silver haired man in his mid twenties, wearing a security guard's uniform.

"I know you from somewhere." Mitzi said.

"As do I." Crane exclaimed. "You're that security guard."

"Scott Devaney." Scott said. "Want to explain to me what the heck is going on?"

"And you're sure that you're on our side?" Duo asked.

"I was being tricked before." Scott said. "I'm sorry. When, I took up the morpher, a whole cloud of stuff crashed into my mind. I was confused. Discombobulated. I didn't know what to think. And I trusted the wrong people."

Crane smiled, before holding out his hand.

"Apology accepted." He said.

Scott shook Crane's hand.

"We have a long story to tell you." Crane remarked.

* * *

"Wow." Scott said, upon hearing that. "That's incredible."

He looked at Crane.

"So, you're from the future. And that's what you were doing that day in that building."

"Yes." Crane replied.

"What do you want to do now?" Mitzi asked.

"I want to help you defeat Regli." Scott said. "I don't care what it takes. That freak is going down."

* * *

"You. Did. What!!!!!!!" Regli bellowed.

"Okay, it's something that can easily be repaired." Pura said, quickly. "Jirona is quickly making a monster that we can send down to destroy them, when they least expect it."

"If his monsters couldn't destroy five of them, what chance do we have against six of them?!!!!!" Regli roared. "You screwed up, Pura. You and Chimzor better get down there and assist that monster."

"Okay!!!!" Pura replied.

"Sir!!!!" Chimzor yelled, as Jirona and his new monster came into the room.

"Presenting, Herados, my lord!!!!" Jirona said.

The monster was a dark blue Cranidos like monster, with the horn and wings of a Heracross.

"I've got a good feeling about this one." Regli smiled. "Get him down there now, and attack!!!"

Herados, Pura and Chimzor vanished.

* * *

"Welcome to the team." Paige said, as Scott smiled.

"I'm glad to be here." He replied.

"Guess again, Silvs."

The six rangers spun around, seeing Chimzor, Pura and the Heracross/ Cranidos monster.

"Huh." Scott said. "Guess you wanted a second round."

"I concur with that." Duo said, looking at Pura.

"Let's do it!!!!" Crane shouted, as the five rangers took out their morphers. Scott took out his Beldum morpher.

"Go... G-Force!!!!"

The mystical spirits of the Rapidash, Roserade, Lapras, Manectric and Clefable charged forward, before crashing into the five rangers, creating their armour.

Scott held up his Beldum morpher, pushing the button in the middle of it.

"Psychic source!!!!" He shouted. "Steel force!!!!"

The mystical spirit of the Metagross flew forward, crashing into him, creating his armour.

"Poke Rangers. G-Force!!!!" They yelled.

"Okay, go!!!" Crane shouted, as he went to attack Chimzor.

Duo and Scott went for Pura, trying to strike her. She easily evaded their attacks, before striking Duo with her whip like tail.

Mitzi, Chip and Paige went for Herados, evading the horn attacks from the stubby monster.

Crane slashed at Chimzor with the Rapidash Horn Sabre, forcing the Chimchar/ Scizor monster back.

"Come on!!" Crane yelled. "I thought you were tougher than this!!!"

Chimzor laughed, before unleashing flames from within his claws. They hit Crane, and knocked him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Herados managed to send Paige crashing backwards through the air, with a powerful blow.

She yelled in pain, as she crashed into a tree.

"I'll get you!!!" Mitzi yelled, holding out her hands. "Roserade Plant Scythes!!!!"

The two weapons appeared in her hands, as she spun around and slashed Herados.

Paige managed to get up, as she and Chip created their weapons.

"Manectric Thunder Lance!!!!"

"Clefable Metronome Daggers."

They both lunged forward, slashing at Herados, who screamed as burns and paralysis coursed through his body.

"Lapras Jet Cannon!!!!" Duo yelled, focusing the weapon on Pura. "Enough is enough!!!!"

He pulled the trigger, launching a powerful jet of water towards her....

Only for her to vanish.

"Damnit!!!!" Duo shouted, savegely.

Crane launched a flying kick at Chimzor, forcing him back through the air. If it hadn't been for his wings, he would have fallen to the ground.

"I'll see you again, Red Ranger!!!!" Chimzor yelled, before vanishing.

The six rangers all stood in front of Herados, who was slightly hurt by the attacks from Chip, Paige and Mitzi.

"Let's bring it together!!!" Crane yelled. "Force Cannon, engage!!!!"

They quickly assembled their weapons into the cannon, which Crane pointed at Herados.

"Okay, fire!!!!" Crane commanded, pulling the trigger.

The beam of energy was launching, hitting and damaging Herados immensely.

"My turn!!!" Scott yelled, holding out his hands.

Within them, a large hammer, the business end the same shape as a Metagross' arm, appeared.

"Hammer Arm!!!!!" Scott shouted, jumping up into the air.

He held out the weapon, bringing it crashing down upon Herados, who roared in pain, before collapsing. There was a small explosion, as the monster was destroyed.

"Alright, we did it!!!" Scott cheered.

"Trial by fire over." Crane said, clapping Scott on the back. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

Regli sighed, looking at his evil cabinet.

First, at Pura and Chimzor.

"You two are pathetic." He said. "Jirona, from now on. If you make a bad monster, I am going to bash your head in."

He looked at Nocto.

"Just do it."

She vanished rapidly, ready to do her job.

* * *

"So, what now?" Scott asked. "Pizza?"

"You should be so lucky!!!"

He spun around, seeing Nocto appear.

"Woah, whose that?" Scott yelled.

"Nocto!!!!" Duo exclaimed.

She gazed into the defeated remains of Herados.

"You are feeling very large." Nocto said. "You are wanting to grow bigger. Much bigger."

Herados opened his eyes, and slowly got up.

He then grew to several times his normal size, roaring at the Poke Rangers.

"Damn, and our zords aren't in battling condition." Mitzi said.

"I'll take care of it." Scott shouted. "Metagross Zord. Engage!!!!"

He pushed a second button on his morpher, and the ground started to shake.

Seconds later, the giant robotic Metagross started to crawl out of the ground.

In practically no time at all, the Metagross Zord stood proudly.

A silver light shot from the cockpit, drawing Scott inside.

"Time to take this baby for the full ride." Scott smiled, as he sat in his chair and pushed the joystick forward.

Slowly at first, but gradually getting quicker, the Metagross Zord began to rumble forward on its four huge legs.

"Go on, Scott!!!!" Paige yelled.

"You can do it." Duo shouted.

"Okay." Scott said, pushing a button. "Bullet Punch!!!!"  
The Metagross Zord shot forward, raising one of its legs.

It smashed into Herados who roared in pain.

"I will annihilate you!!!" Herados roared, lowering his head and charging forward.

Scott yelled, worried as the monster crashed into his zord.

"Okay, I think that didn't do too much." He said, looking around. "Let's try a different tact. Psybeam!!!"

He pushed a button, and a rainbow coloured beam of light erupted from the mouth of the Metagross Zord. The attack smashed into Herados and instantly knocked him backwards.

"And time for the big finisher." Scott said, pushing yet more buttons.

On his screen, a giant cross hair appeared, aiming at Herados.

"Say goodnight." He said, slamming his joystick forward. "Hyper Beam!!!!"

The mouth of the Metagross Zord slid open.

Then, the powerful beam of orange light screamed out from within the Metagross Zord.

It hit Herados, and instantly made the monster explode in a ball of fire.

"Oh yeah!!!!" Scott exclaimed. "Bullseye!!!"

* * *

"Man, you defeated that monster like a pro." Chip commented.

"I know." Scott said. "It was nothing."

"I'm sure that you'll be a great help." Paige remarked.

"Does your...?" Crane asked, looking at the Beldum morpher. He pushed a button, and it turned into a silver wristwatch.

"Nice." Scott exclaimed.

"Just don't forget the basic rules of being a Poke Ranger." Mitzi said. "Never use your powers for a selfish purpose."

"Never reveal your identity to anyone unless in an emergency." Duo continued.

"And always help out anyone in trouble." Crane said.

"I will uphold this power." Scott replied. "And I will do my best to defeat this monster. Regli is going down."

"Glad to hear it." Crane smiled.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, they get a new ally. Scott turns good and they have some more firepower.**

**I've been busy lately, so not many updates.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!! Please.**


	16. Rage Against The Rangers

Chapter Sixteen. Rage Against The Rangers.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force._

_The rangers managed to save the G-Force Megazord from destruction by the Metagross Zord. However, Pura attacked Scott, causing him to turn on them, and going to join the rangers. Herados was sent to try and destroy them, but after being defeated by the six rangers, he was also destroyed by the Metagross Zord..._

_

* * *

_

"Son of a..."

The collision forcing hot coffee over his uniform, Scott's curse rang out. The man that had cracked into him, a strange looking person with red and black hair offered no way of apology just continuing to shove past him and out of the door.

Rolling his eyes, Scott dropped down into his chair at the Pokemon Centre, an annoyed look on his face as he did so. In his new attire, he was wearing a grey vest, above a pair of black and white slacks. A combination that was drawing quite a few looks of incredulity from those that saw him. Upon his wrist, disguised as the usual wristwatch, was his Beldum morpher.

Duo looked over at him, from where he, Mitzi and Chip were sat. The three rangers weren't really doing anything in particular, just relaxing. Chip was leaning back to read a magazine on Pokeballs, his Jigglypuff, Megh, perched next to him. Slowly inflating her cheeks in and out as she sang lightly to herself. Not enough to put them to sleep, just enough to cause Mitzi to suppress a few slight yawns.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My frickin' boss," Scott snapped, several people shooting startled looks over towards him, suprised by the outburst. "The moron moved me half across the city. I have to get up twice as early now to get there. And then, you have gits like that who just did that."

"Unlucky," Chip commented, looking at his new ranger colleague. "I feel for ya there."

"Yeah thanks," Scott said, groaning deeply as he spoke. "Seems like the whole world is out to get me."

Almost right on cue as he said this, the Pokemon Centre began to vibrate, a deep explosion ringing out through the air.

"Oh what now?" Mitzi exclaimed, as the four of them got up to see what was going on. All around the Pokemon Centre, the people were standing up, chattering wildly in fear.

"Gollins," He replied, shaking his head in disgust. "Your day isn't getting better, Scott."

The four rangers looked at each other.

"We have to do it." Chip said, reaching down to his wrist. His morpher was already there, hiding underneath his hand

"Okay, let's go." Mitzi replied, leading them towards the door. In the temporary absence of Crane, it had long been decided that she would lead the team.

"Suppose so," Scott said, shaking his head, joining in Duo's gesture. "You're right. This doesn't get any better."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Mitzi, Chip, Duo and Scott came running out of the door, the first thing that they saw being the Golbat monsters attacking the Pokemon Centre.

"Hey, ugly!" Chip yelled, drawing their attentions towards the four of them.

The Gollins looked up at the sound of his voice, hissing towards them as they did so. Even thought none of them spoke the language, it wouldn't have taken a genius to work out that they were being insulted.

"Now, that's just not kind." Duo commented, as the four of them ran their eyes around the arena, scanning it for traces of any onlookers who might be able to identify them afterwards.

"Nobody here." Scott said, making his decision.. "They ran away."

"Let's do it!" Mitzi shouted, as she, Duo and Chip took out their G-Force morphers. Scott took out the Beldum morpher.

"Go.. G-Force!"

"Psychic Source.... Steel Force!"

The mystical spirits of the Roserade, Lapras, Manectric and Metagross appeared from out of nowhere, before bounding forward and crashing into the respective ranger, creating their armour.

"Now, what are they going to do?" Scott said, rhetorically looking over to the squad of Gollins.

"Don't know about them," Duo laughed. "But, we know what we've got to do."

"You said it, Duo," Mitzi said, taking up her fighting stance.

With little hesitation, the four of them charged into battle, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks into the opponents, each of their first singular opponents going down under the waves. But, unfortunately, there were more than four out there, the next wave of opponents separating them from each other.

Alone, Mitzi flung out her leg into a back kick, taking one down instantly. Still in perpetual motion, the attack continued on, knocking another down to the ground. Lunging forward, she struck out with a double fisted strike, the unlucky Gollin's head snapping backwards where it lay limp. To her right, Duo and Chip double teamed the Golbat-like footsoldiers, striking out with the Manectric Thunder Lance and the Lapras Jet Cannon. In rapid motions, Duo would blast them with high powered jets of water, soaking them instantly. Then, to finish them off, Chip would deliver a high voltage shock through them with his weapon.

And Scott, fighting his first confrontation against Gollins, looked like he had been doing it for years. Utilising his special combat training, he easily managed to hold them back with his own attacks.

"So, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Mitzi said, throwing her opponent back over towards him, the Gollin unlucky enough to be struck with Scott's next attack, the punch almost seperating the two halves of his weakened body from each other.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"How's it going up there?"

Looking down to her, Crane pulled himself out of the Rapidash Zord hatch, his fingers covered in oil from messing around in there.

"Well, the zords are more or less fixed," he said, climbing down the ladder to the floor of the chamber under Mount Hielo. "Individually. Putting them together might be interesting. I might check that out this afternoon. I've also managed to fix some of the wiring to ensure that if needed to be, one or more of the zords can be called without the respective ranger there. Auto pilot, I believe it's called. I wouldn't send it in to battle, but it would be handy for forming the Megazord."

Wiping his hands down on an old rag, the red ranger took the offered flask that Paige offered him.

"Thanks," he said, gulping down a mouth full of hot coffee. "Needed that."

"Ah, I just thought I'd bring you it round," she admitted. "Given that you're the only one who knows how to fix the Zords..."

"It's not really something that can be taught," Crane said, sounding slightly guilty. Something that quickly vanished moments later. "Don't worry, if it could then you'd all be out working on them right now. But, thanks for the drink."

Putting the flask down next to the small table, he made to go back up the ladder. Before hesitating and turning around to look at Paige.

"Unless you feel like going for a sandwich. I'm quite hungry actually."

* * *

Finally, five minutes later, the four of them were triumphant. The shattered bodies of the defeated foot soldiers vanished away from view, only leaving dark brown splodges onto the dirt.

"That's it?" Scott asked, rhetorically. "That's the big challenge? I don't believe it."

"Hey, don't question it," Mitzi said, smiling under her helmet. "At least they're easy to beat."

"But, like you said, they do attack in numbers," Duo reminded him, the four of them retreating away to find a safe place to demorph.

* * *

Unknown to them, they were being watched from above. By Chimzor, and the red and black haired man that had crashed into Scott while in the Pokemon Centre. As the two of them watched the events taking place below, the man shifted his form, transforming into a monster, one that resembled a large black and red coloured Primeape. Within his hands, he possessed a set of large claws, the brown skin on his limbs bright yellow. Only the normally cream coloured fur was black and red.

"So, these must be the Poke Rangers," he growled, looking over to Chimzor.

"Correct," Chimzor answered, flapping his wings away as the two of them observed them vanish away down an alley. "So far, they've defeated plenty of monsters. What makes you think that you can defeat them where others have failed?"

The monster grunted in reply, narrowing his small beady eyes towards the Chimchar and Scizor monster.

"Your other monsters were pathetically weak!" he roared, startling Chimzor. "They didn't have have what I had to offer."

"That is true."

Grinning wickedly, Infuriape tensed his bright yellow legs, forcing himself up through the air as he made to dive down towards the ground far below.

* * *

"G-Force, return!"

With the four of them alone, Mitzi had given the order to return them to their normal appearances, the suits of armour fading away to return them to normal.

"Damnit," Scott muttered, looking down to his watch. "Need to get out of here and to work."

"So, where did you gain sweet fighting skills like that?" Chip said, looking over to his comrade.

"Used to be a cage fighter."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Scott replied, starting to walk away down through the alley. "Long time ago. When I was a bit younger. Then, I grew up and tried to get into the police force. When that failed, I took a job as the security guard for that place."

He growled, angrily looking up to the sky.

"Until I was moved across town."

"Well, at least the Gollins are gone," Duo muttered, shrugging. "That's some solace for you."

Scott was about to reply sarcastically, when something big, black and red came crashing down into the middle of the group, instantly whaling out into them. The powerful arms swept out, throwing both Mitzi and Chip back against the wall of the alley.

"What the...?" Duo started to say, before being struck with a large punch from the monster. He took one, then took another, before finding himself crashing down into the ground.

With only Scott remaining on his feet, the monster began to laugh.

"Nice coffee stains," he snickered, causing the silver ranger to look down to his vest. His eyes then came up to look at the red and black fur, recognition dawning.

"That was you!" Scott exclaimed, taking up a fighting stance.

The Primeape monster bowed slightly, smirking.

"You've got me guilty there," he said, his normally booming voice down to regular speaking tones. "But, don't worry about where it comes from, because..."  
His two arms shot up suddenly, catching Scott by surprise. Without any warning, a pulsating red light of energy burst out from the palms, throwing him back down to the ground. The silver ranger gasped in pain at the attack, blood rushing down his face from the cut on his forehead.

Still laughing, quietly at first and eventually more broadly, the monster vanished away into nothing, leaving the four weakened rangers down on the ground.

Pulling himself up to a sitting position, Scott looked over to his comrades, seeing that Duo had done the same, rubbing his jaw where he had been struck by the attacker.

"What was that thing?" the blue ranger asked, wincing as he rubbed the reddened skin.

"Don't know," Scott replied, seeing that both Mitzi and Chip were starting to stir. "But, I'm going to find it, and stop it."

The cold fury in his voice could have worried Duo. Should have worried him. But, in his thoughts about how his jaw was sore, it completely faded away into obscurity.

* * *

"Fantastic plan," Pura remarked, sitting back on the chair shaped bundle of rocks. "Unleashing Infuriape down on the silver ranger, making him so angry that he'll eventually spiral out of control. His judgement will slip and without him, they aren't as strong as they could be."

"Yes," Regli laughed, clunking his large fists together. "Somehow, I think that this plan is a winner."

"But, my lord, how can it fail?" Jirona snickered. "It's fool proof."

"Err..." Nocto looked up, seeming slightly puzzled. "But, my lord. Before, there were five of them and they still managed to defeat us easily. It could happen again."

"Hmm," Regli said, musing on the thoughts. One of his powerful gold ringed fists came up to stroke his half human chin. "Best send Infuriape back down to attack more of them."

At his words, the viewing screen appeared in the middle of the table, showing Crane and Paige sat somewhere in Eon City, both of them eating a sandwich.

"Go for it!" he said, his strong voice commanding them to do so. "Send down a squad of Gollins and Infuriape. I want them angry."

* * *

"Devaney, you're late!"

Ignoring the annoyed shout from his boss, Scott carried on down through the corridor.

"I'm talking to you!"

The sound of the man rushing out to confront him, the indignity of being chewed out by him for something that was beyond his control...

Within Scott's mind, something snapped.

"Bite me," he snapped, rounding on his boss. "I'm sick of putting up with your crap!"

Even in his anger, he couldn't help be amused at the look on his boss's face.

"Now, I don't need this," he continued, still snapping away at the man. "So..."

Removing his security badge from his pocket, the silver ranger threw it towards his boss, almost seething at this point as he watched the small metal shield crack into the ground at the feet of his boss.

"I quit," Scott continued. "Shove your job up your ass."

With that, he turned away and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Okay then, stay in touch," Crane said, speaking down into his morpher. "If a monster like that is running around then it can't be good news."

"Gotcha," Mitzi replied from the other end of the line. "We'll keep looking. There's been reports all over town of him attacking people. The same people then started to act angry. So, if we keep at it, we should find him eventually."

"Likewise," Crane told her, pushing down on the button to hang up. Pushing it down to the back of his mind, he took up his sandwich and bit down into it, groaning with joy as he did so.

"Still like the Mareep meat?" Paige asked.

Crane nodded.

"If you can't get it in my time," he said. "Then the novelty will never wear off. It's great."

"Well, isn't this the touching scene."

Instantly on guard, the two of them spun around to see the monster that Mitzi had described, the black and red Primeape with the yellow limbs. Behind him, stood a quandry of Gollins, all looking ready to battle.

"Funny, we were just talking about you," Paige said, sarcastically. "What do they call you then? Chinless wonder?"

"Infuriape!" the monster bellowed. "And, I will infuriate you!"

Bringing his hands together, he launched out the beam of pulsating red energy, the same attack he had unleashed out onto Scott.

Throwing themselves to the side, having partly expected the attack from Mitzi's report, the two rangers managed to dodge it, barely.

As the attack crashed into a tree, setting it on fire, the two were instantly on their feet ready to battle. A quick look around the area, and Crane's heart fell. There were still people in the park, meaning that...

"We can't morph," he hissed, looking over to Paige. "Damn, they got smarter."

"Still have to defeat them," she replied, staying strong in the face of adversity. She didn't notice Crane reach down to his morpher and push something. "Okay, let's go for it."

Jumping through the air, Crane went on the attack, flooring two Gollins with a corkscrew kick. Landing down onto all fours, he swept out his leg, taking another down to the ground. Paige went for Infuriape, throwing a pair of punches towards him, punches that were easily blocked by the claws. The claws that swept out, throwing Paige back away from him. The sensation of the claws raking across her, drawing blood through her shirt, part of one of the sleeves torn away. A cry of pain rang from her mouth.

As Infuriape laughed, Crane flung a Gollin over into him, causing him to slightly stagger down to the ground at the unexpected impact. Enough for the red ranger to charge in and land a two handed blow to the back of the Primeape monster's head.

Roaring in outrage, the monster spun around, unleashing a Headbutt into Crane. The force was enough to send him crashing back into a trio of Gollins, the footsoldiers instantly grabbing him.

Unable to move in their restraint, partly flinching from the blow, Crane could only watch as Infuriape stepped towards Paige. He swung his claws around like they were specialist surgical instruments, each of them more than capable of removing her head should he get a clean enough blow.

"Do you feel the anger!" Infuriape bellowed, turning around to look at Crane. His hands came up, the rage beam starting to charge up...

* * *

And, the sound of a deafening crash rang out, the familiar buzz of laser fire hitting the monster.

Growling, he turned around to see a fully morphed Mitzi, Duo and Chip sprinting towards the melee, each of them holding their G-Force blasters. Still shooting, they continued to take down most of the Gollins, the rest of them fleeing in terror.

"Hallelujah," Crane muttered, as Paige went over to join them. Two of the Gollins holding him loosened their grip slightly contemplating their escape, just enough to allow him to break free and sprint over to join the new arrivals.

"You miss us?" Chip said, arriving onto the scene.

"Chip, Duo," Mitzi said, looking around. Still some people remained, watching the battle with interest. "Get them out of here."

"Gotcha, ma'am," Duo replied, dryly, as the blue and yellow ranger headed off towards the crowd.

"I take it you got the silent alarm?" Crane said, turning back to look at Infuriape.

* * *

"Sorry, but can you all move along," Chip requested, as he and Duo started to try and get the small crowds to disperse. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Fire your blaster up into the air," Duo quipped, looking around to his friend.

"Hey, Mr. Blue."

At that, Duo turned around to see what the speech was.

"I'll move along if I can get a picture with you after."

Looking the girl up and down, seeing that she was about seventeen, with red hair and brown eyes, the male part of Duo's ego kicked in.

"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling. "Now, run along and I'll find you."

At that, she turned tail to leave, most of the crowds dispersing.

"Jeez, you work fast," Chip muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Okay, the coast is clear," Paige remarked, looking around. "Let's go for it."

Both she and Crane took out their morphers, pushing down onto the button to activate them.

"Go... G-Force!"

Within moments, the mystical spirits of the Rapidash and the Clefable came forth, creating their armour, red and pink respectively.

"Now, you're going to get it," Crane said, the five rangers taking up an attack stance. "Poke Rangers, G-Force! Attack!"

The five of them went for him, each striking out with their own attacks. Crane landed several punches into the monster, before being thrown back. Mitzi and Paige tried to tackle him to the ground, the claw attacks forcing them back. Then, in sneaky style, Duo and Chip stormed in from the rear, trying to restrain his arms. They were easily thrown back away. Next, in came Paige with a spin kick, the area between Infuriape's eyes crunching under her boot. Growling in anger, he grabbed her by the throat, smashing her down into the ground below his feet. Crane and Mitzi came back in, the two of them trying to throw as many punches down into the large circular face.

Still, Infuriape kept strong, punching them back away with a Cross Chop.

"This guy is really starting to annoy me," Duo grunted, as the claws raked out across the front of his uniform.

"Hey!"

The challenge rang out around the open area, instantly drawing everyone's attention.

Fully morphed behind them, Scott stood there, holding his weapon in his hands. The Metagross Hammer.

"We've got a score to settle," he shouted, looking over to Infuripae. Underneath his helmet, his face was screwed up with anger.

"Bring it on, Silver!" Infuriape taunted.

Flinging himself forward through the air, Scott brought the weapon down, ready to crush the monster underneath it.

Smirking, Infuriape held up his arm, blocking the attack. The bites of the hammer stuck into his arm, uncomfortable, but not fatal.

"Try again," he snickered.

"Why don't we!" Crane yelled, causing Infuriape's eyes to run back over to the other five. "Force Cannon, activate."

The weapons of the five rangers materialised, the group quickly forming the blaster.

"Time to send you to anger management," Duo yelled, he, Chip, Mitzi and Paige standing behind Crane as he brought up the weapon, aiming it towards Infuriape.

"Scott, get down!" Mitzi shouted.

He did so, flinging himself down to the ground, milliseconds before the bright white beam from the cannon came charging through the air, thundering into Infuriape.

With a dejected roar, the Primeape monster sank down to the ground, defeated.

Picking himself up, his Hammer vanishing, Scott came over to them. Although they couldn't see it, he had started to smile under his helmet.

"Thanks, guys," he said. "I feel much better now he's defeated. I think the anger thing is wearing off."

* * *

"No!" Regli roared, seeing the events unfold. "The anger can't wear off. Nocto!"

"She's been on standby for the last ten minutes," Chimzor replied, dryly. "Ever since the battle started. In fact, she should be there, right about..."

He tailed off, as Nocto appeared down onto the viewing screen, standing over the fallen body of Infuriape.

"You are feeling very large!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, Infuriape's own eyes opened up, the monster climbing to his feet.

"Ready to go for round two?" he smirked, growing to many times his normal size.

* * *

"Damn!" Scott complained, dropping to his knees. "It's... coming back."

"Hang tight a second," Crane said, patting him on the back. "We'll take care of it.

"Are they even fixed yet?" Chip wondered, worry in his voice.

"Guess we'll have to wing it," Paige replied, as Crane brought his morpher to his mouthpiece.

"We need G-Force Megazord power now."

From the crater under Mt. Hielo, the damaged zords started to force their way up to the surface, charging out across the land. As they approached the five rangers, Duo couldn't help but groan.

"They still look damaged," he said.

"Only superficial," Crane replied, hoping that he sounded convincing.

"Guys," Scott called. "I'll have to do it. If your zords aren't strong enough to battle against him, then..."

He slowly rose up to his feet, staring defiantly at Infuriape.

"We fight together," he shouted. "Metagross zord, activate."

From underneath the earth, the silver zord began to rise up into the arena, ready to take on Infuriape.

As the six zords appeared onto the scene, beams of light shot out from their cockpits, each drawing the respective ranger into their.

With Crane appearing in the Rapidash zord, he instantly went for the ignition key. Hoping and praying.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"We did it," Mitzi said, relief in her voice.

Standing up straight, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross zord stood side by side, both of them looking towards Infuriape.

"So, you've brought out your toys!" the Primeape monster howled, charging forward. "You'll be angry when I smash them."

"Bring it on!" Scott shouted from the cockpit of the Metagross Zord. "Hammer Arm."

He jamed a lever forward, the two front legs of the Metagross Zord raising up to come down in a stamping motion, the back two pushing it towards Infuriape.

Bounding up and down on the spot, the Primeape monster charged in the direction of the Metagross, ducking around the oncoming attack. As the Hammer Arm thumped down into the ground of its own accord, he swung out with an attack of his own, a Cross Chop into the rear of the Zord.

Sparks fizzled out of the control panel, the entire Zord jerking at the force of the hit. In the cockpit, Scott had to grab hold of something to prevent himself from flying out of his seat.

"Hold on, Scott!" Chip shouted, the G-Force Megazord lumbering into an attack position.

"Let's hit him with a Grass Knot," Mitzi called, pushing down onto a few buttons surrounding her, before jamming her joystick forward.

Almost immediately, a series of thick metallic vines erupted from out of the ground below Infuriape, securing him in place.

"Hey, no fair!" the monster said, trying to break free.

"Hydro Cannon!" Duo shouted, inputting the command into the console in front of him.

Out of the chest of the G-Force Megazord, a thick blast of water shot out, crashing straight into Infuriape. Had he not been held in place by the Grass Knot, he surely would have been sent thumping to the ground.

"Hey, spread the fun around," Scott called. "Zen Headbutt!"

Throwing the dual levers in front of him forward, the Metagross Zord lunged forward across the ground. Although Scott couldn't see it, the entire front part of the machine's face was glowing with a dark purple energy, an energy that faded away as the heavy Zord smashed into Infuriape, sending him staggering free of the restraints. Yet, he was stunned by the blow, something that Crane moved to quickly take advantage of.

As the G-Force Megazord held out its hand, the Sword appeared from out of nowhere, materialising into its grasp.

"Time to hit you with the Slash of Time," Crane said, bringing his joystick forward. "Good night."

The Megazord swinging the sword immediately after, the blade bursting into white hot flames. With no resistance at all from the impact, the sword easily broke through Infuriape's body, sending him crashing down to the ground. His body instantly exploded into thousands of pieces, the monster destroyed.

For the second time in succession, Scott felt the anger leave him. A deep sigh of relief escaped him as he looked down at the remnants of the Primeape monster.

"Scott two, evil monsters nil," he said, looking down into his morpher.

"Take it easy," Crane replied from the other end of the line. "Still plenty more to go."

* * *

"At least the Megazord is fixed," Mitzi replied, she, Crane, Chip and Paige stood in the underground holding bay.

"I thought we'd almost had it earlier," Chip admitted. "Just had the worried notion that it would break down when we needed it most."

"I've checked it out completely from top to bottom," Crane said. "Completely fixed. We're good to go next time Regli comes calling."

* * *

"Hey, Scott."

Sat down in the Pokemon Centre, the silver ranger looked up to see his old boss approaching him. Across from him, Duo was sat drinking a hot coffee, looking around the area.

"What's up?" he asked, turning around to face him. "Mr. Anderson."

For a moment, Anderson seemed to hesitate with what he said.

"You did something that impressed me yesterday," he replied. "I didn't think you had it in you. Tell you what, come back to work for me, you can go back to that old building that you did before and we'll call it even. If you can take that much passion into guarding that place, then I don't have a problem with you doing it."

"Well, thank you, sir."

At that moment, Duo's eyes registered something across the room. With only a farewell nod to Scott, he jumped up and headed out of the door.

* * *

Slightly annoyed, Danielle Tanner headed down the main street. He had let her down, broken a promise. Although, honestly, she wasn't that surprised. Not much else could have been expected from him, given how little she knew about him.

"Hey!"

Turning around in surprise, she almost jumped in shock.

The blue Poke Ranger stood there, leaning against the wall of an alley.

"What are you...?"

"Told you I made you a promise."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Wow, it's a while since I wrote for this. But, I hope that was worth it.**

**Danielle Tanner belongs to Megaslover4. Believe that he or she may go by Mecha Lover now.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**So, there might be a new chapter shortly, all it took was some inspiration to get writing again.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	17. Easy Come, Easy Go

Chapter Seventeen. Easy Come, Easy Go.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force.._

_Regli's newest monster Infuriape tried to make the whole population of Eon City overcome with anger. One of his targets was Scott who was hit with the attack, making him incredibly hostile. However, the six rangers managed to team up to stop the monster, the two Megazords working in harmony to finish him off..._

_

* * *

_

"Welcome to the Eon City Game Corner," the clown said, leering down to the four rangers. Crane, Paige, Chip and Duo. The four of them had decided to check it out, Mitzi and Scott having been otherwise occupied with their jobs.

"Seems okay," Chip muttered, looking to the clown. "Where can I get some coins?"

While he was saying this, Crane couldn't help but look at the clown, surprised.

"So, what would a clown have to do with gambling?" he asked, inquiring after the details of the idea. "Seems like a strange concept."

"Dude, it's part of a promotional offer," the figure replied, rolling his eyes. Behind the large red nose, the sarcastic gesture could easily be seen. "Don't question the integrity of the people who run this place. Otherwise, I might get fired."

The red ranger looked him up and down for a moment, before deciding to let it go.

"Damn," he said, shaking his head as the four of them headed in through the main entrance doors. "Been said before, but I'll say it again. The past is a heck of a lot different to the future."

"Well, duh," Duo replied, sarcastically. "How long did it take you to work that out?"

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Far away from Eon City, this scene was watched with interest by Regli and his cohorts, their interest piqued by the number of possibilities that this had to offer.

"Well well well," the Regigigas human hybrid remarked, focusing his eyes down onto the screen. "How can we best exploit this situation?"

Both Pura and Jirona coughed at the same time, both having ideas on how to do the task at hand.

"Go on, Jirona," Regli said, looking over to him.

"Well," the Jirachi monster replied. "Why don't we attack green and silver while they are alone? That surely makes much more sense than..."

"Pura, what was your idea?" Regli asked, blanking her.

She smirked, the expression looking at home on her wicked features.

"How about sabotaging the Game Corner?" she replied. "Maybe with some sort of enhanced coins."

"That's infinitely more sensible," Regli said, his face turning over to gaze at Jirona. "Make a monster."

"Oh, now you want my help."

"Just do it!"

* * *

"I fancy my chances of winning big," Chip boasted, heading over towards one of the card tables. "I'm an excellent gambler."

"What about you, Crane?" Paige asked, with interest. "You do much of that in the future?"

He shrugged.

"It's actually illegal, so... Not much, no."

"Come on, Crane," Chip laughed. "I'll take you on at Blackjack. Closest to twenty one without going over wins."

Crane shrugged.

"If it means that much to you."

Both Paige and Duo shook their heads as the two of them headed off over to the tables.

"That's not going to end well," Duo muttered, clapping his hands together. "Anyway, I'm going off to get a drink. You want one?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I'll see you later then."

* * *

"Damn, Jirona, where the hell is my monster!"

The harsh command instantly brought the Jirachi mutant running from his makeshift workshop at the back of the cave.

"Your monster, Master Regli, is almost complete," he said, sycophantically. "Just a few refinements, and..."

He turned away, sweeping his hand out grandly.

"I present you with Pay Day."

Both Pura and Chimzor snickered at the name, the laughter subsiding as the new monster strode out. A Meowth like monster, covered in dark blue fur. At his tail, instead of a brown curl, there was a golden star. Large claws adorned his paws, the mouth filled with large snapping teeth. Instead of Meowth ears and eyes, he had the adornments of a Luxio. Across his stomach, he held a bandolier of metal coins, not dissimilar to the one he wore on his head. Every few moments, it began to sparkle with stored electricity.

"Greetin's to meet you all," the monster said, sounding bored within his speech. "So, what you need me to do?"

"His coins are all linked to each other," Jirona explained, proudly. "At midnight tonight, the one upon his head will send out a powerful shock throughout them all. Upon which, they will explode."

"I like this plan," Regli said, smirking. "I don't see how this can fail."

"So, you'll go down to the Game Corner and start handing out coins," Nocto asked. "Sounds a good idea."

With that, Pay Day vanished from view.

* * *

"See that?" Crane asked, leaning back in his chair. A huge pile of coins was stood up in front of him, across from Chip who only had one left.

"Beginner's luck," Chip muttered, shaking his head. "Can't be."

"Maybe some people are just lucky," Crane said, starting to scoop up his winnings. "Now, where can I exchange these?"

"Aren't you going to give me a chance to win my money back?"

Crane mused on it for a moment.

"Actually," he said. "Since I'm in a good mood, I might."

* * *

"What's the secret to doing it?"

Duo looked up from the roulette wheel, seeing a face that almost made him double take. Someone that he hadn't expected to see again after the recent events.

Quickly regaining his composure, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Always bet on black," he replied, watching the red haired girl sit down across from him. "How come you ask?"

"You seem to be doing well."

Duo shrugged again.

"All about knowing what you're doing," he said. "This is mainly a game of luck."

"Yeah, I'd guessed that," she replied, holding out a hand. "Dani Tanner."

"Duo Roronoa."

As he shook her hand, there was something about him. Something that she recognised, but couldn't quite work out what it was.

* * *

"Damnit," Chip complained, getting up from the table.

Now, Crane had an even bigger pile of coins in front of him.

"Sorry, Chip," he said, even managing to sound apologetic about the whole thing.

"Ah, it's okay."

Shaking his head, the yellow ranger turned away in disgust. Not at Crane, but at himself.

"Damnit," he repeated to himself, seeing another clown come over to him.

"You look like you lost a stack at the tables," the clown said, towering over the yellow ranger. Holding out his hands, the clown offered him a handful of coins.

"Promotional offer?"

Chip pondered on it for a moment, before taking them.

Turning away back over to the tables, he was dismayed to see that Crane had already vanished over to the Coin Exchange.

"Ah well," he muttered, turning back over to the clown. "I'll pass for the..."

He was slightly surprised to see that the figure had vanished from view.

Shaking his head, he reached out to put them down on the table before heading off towards the bar.

* * *

"What the heck?" Chip exclaimed, finally finding the place where Crane had got to. Unknown to him, Mitzi had caught up with them, sat with Paige and Crane. The red ranger was casually leaning back in his seat, arms behind his head. "Don't even attempt to tell me that you've never played that game before."

"Well, I haven't," Crane shrugged. "All beginners luck. Now, I retire with grace."

"How much you end up making?" Paige wondered.

"A little over 60,000 Poke Dollars," Crane admitted. "Not a bad haul for one night."

Both Chip and Mitzi couldn't help but shake their heads.

"Why do I bother working for a living?" Mitzi replied, sarcastically. "Develop an addiction to the slots. It's much more rewarding."

"Is that one of your jokes for the comedy night?" Chip wondered, sitting down across from them.

His only reply was a cross eyed look from the green ranger.

* * *

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Duo," Dani said, slyly smiling as she turned to leave the Game Corner.

"Likewise," the blue ranger replied, not being able to stop grinning as he watched her head out of the door. "Maybe I'll see you again."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not for a while you won't," she said. "I'm leaving town tonight. But, maybe I'll be back at some point. If you get lucky."

Hearing her laugh, Duo's attention was brought elsewhere. A gang of five clowns, each distinctively dressed in various bright colours were heading for the exit.

While moving through the Game Corner, he had only seen four clowns on duty, none of them dressed the same as the five sneaking away.

"Maybe," he said, getting up to go. "Maybe I will see you again. Now, excuse me."

Turning away, he began to sprint after the clowns.

* * *

"Brilliant plan," Pay Day hissed, the glamour fading away to reveal himself and four Gollins. "Within hours, everyone who holds those coins will be..."

"Going somewhere!"

The Meowth and Luxio hybrid spun around, seeing Duo stood there, the blue range having just barely arrived on the scene.

"Ah, I was wondering when one of you pesky rangers would show up."

"Guess I aim to please," Duo replied, taking up a fighting stance. "The same way I'll be pleased to kick your ass."

Pay Day's eyes narrowed, as he began to speak.

"Gollins, attack!"

Right at his words, the Golbat footsoldiers began to attack, racing towards Duo. He could see their teeth and wings snapping away at him.

"Yeah, this is original," he muttered, leaping up to strike the first one with a flying spin kick, the Gollin going down to the ground. The next two lunged at him, their combined weight forcing him down onto his back. Groaning in pain, he managed to wriggle away from them, kicking one in the head before jumping back to his feet. Throwing a flurry of punches into the closest one to him, the monster went down in a heap. The last remaining Gollin flung itself towards him, mainly out of desperation. Stepping aside, Duo helped him on, shoving him into the wall. Cracking against the bricks, the Gollin went down. Within seconds, the bodies had vanished.

"That all you got?" Duo asked, sarcastically. His morpher appeared down on his wrist. "I'll take you on if I have to."

"Sorry, but I've got other places to be. But, I'm sure that the whole city will be getting a shock come midnight."

Throwing a charm from his bandolier, Pay Day sent it cracking into the ground of the alley, electricity bursting up from it and throwing Duo down to the ground.

Moaning in pain, the blue ranger could only watch the Meowth and Luxio hybrid wave goodbye.

"Same fate befalls Eon City at midnight," he giggled, before teleporting away.

For a few moments, Duo just lay there, groaning. Smoke rose up off his prone body, vanishing into the sky.

Finally, with a feat of supreme will, he managed to get back to his feet and head back inside.

He couldn't help but shoot a look over to the clock, seeing that it had just gone 10:32 PM.

* * *

"Dude, you smell like a barbecue," Chip remarked, as he came sprinting over to the four of them.

"Never mind that," Duo urged. "Monster. Electric coins. Midnight."

He gasped for breath.

"What I just said. There's a monster that has scattered electric coins around here, and they'll explode at midnight."

"Electric coins?" Paige asked. "That's..."

"We have to find them now," Crane exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Or..."

"Or what?" Chip asked, looking over.

"Well, we could try and destroy the monster. That would probably render them useless."

"I see," Mitzi said.

"Got it," Crane said, putting his plan into action. "Split up. Mitzi, you and Duo try to find the coins. Me, Chip and Paige will hunt down the monster."

"How will you do that?" Duo asked, with interest.

"G-Force Patrollers," Crane answered. "We'll summon them and hit the city. That monster has to be here somewhere. Stay in touch."

"Should we get in touch with Scott?" Paige asked. "Just out of interest."

"There's no time," Duo said, urgently looking up to the clock. "We've only just got over an hour to do it."

"We should be able to handle this," Mitzi replied.

With those words, the five of them started to head their separate ways.

* * *

"So, what do these coins look like?" Mitzi asked, looking over to Duo.

He held up the shattered coin that Pay Day had hurled at him.

"Should be something like this."

She ran her eyes over it, taking the details in.

"It has a Meowth logo on it," Mitzi commented. "So, in theory..."

* * *

"Someone's circulating fake coins?"

Both the blue and the green ranger nodded, looking at the manager.

"They have a Meowth logo on them," Mitzi urged.

"And, where did you hear this?"

Duo almost blanched at the question. He wasn't about to tell the manager the truth.

"Some guy outside," he replied, casually. "He looked really shifty."

"I see."

* * *

"I see him," Chip said, into his morpher. He had accelerated into the alley, seeing the Luxio-Meowth hybrid there.

"Gotcha, I'll be there in a moment," Crane replied.

"Likewise," Paige said.

Sliding his G-Force Patroller to a halt, the yellow ranger jumped off, heading over towards the monster.

Hearing his movement, Pay Day spun around.

"Not another one!" he snarled, his tail curling out with a cracking sound. "Didn't your blue friend express to you what would happen if you came after me?"

"You're not going to get away with it," Chip shouted, charging forward. His weapon, the Manectric Thunder Lance appeared in his hands, ready to attack.

Snickering, the monster parried the blow with his claws, punching Chip down to the ground. The yellow ranger groaned in discomfort as he hit the concrete.

Jumping back up, he raked the weapon across the blue furred stomach, trying to stagger Pay Day. Still laughing, the monster spun around and kicked him back away from him.

"Chip, get down!"

Recovering from the blow, the yellow ranger flung himself down to the ground, two beams of energy raking above him.

A Fire Blast and a Hyper Beam struck into Pay Day, throwing him back across the alley. Enough to make him roar in pain at the outcome.

Shooting a look around, Chip saw that the attacks had come from Crane and Paige's G-Force Patrollers. The riders were already on their way over to help him out.

"Took your sweet time," Chip muttered sarcastically, as he got to his feet.

"Time is the one thing you don't have," Pay Day snickered. "Soon, those coins will explode all around the city."

Throwing out his arms, the monster sent a blast of electricity hurling out, throwing the three rangers down to the ground. Each of them winced in pain at the burst, writhing around in agony.

* * *

"Okay, we think that's all of them," the manager said, looking over to the two rangers. "Nobody else is claiming to have any of them."

"Lock them up somewhere where nobody will go," Duo urged. "You don't want them to get back into circulation."

"That's true," the manager replied, seconds before the two morphers began to beep. "What's that?"

Mitzi coughed, clearing her throat to mask the sound slightly.

"Well, we better be off," she said, turning towards the exit, Duo going with her. "Got to be up for work in the morning."

"And, I'm just needing some sleep," Duo said, shaking his head as they vanished through the door.

"But not with each other," Mitzi called back.

"Nah, that would just be inappropriate," he muttered, bringing his morpher up to his mouth. "Yeah, what's up?"

Paige's voice came rustling through.

"We've found him," she said, her voice breaking slightly. More explosions burst out from the background. She gave him the location, before cutting off.

"Paige, you still there?" Mitzi asked, concern in her voice. "Hello?"

"We need to get over there now," Duo said, looking around.

"Let's go."

Ducking away into an alley, the blue and green rangers brought up their morphers.

"Go... G-Force!"

The mystical spirits of the Roserade and the Lapras burst from their morphers, before racing through the two to create their Ranger costumes.

"G-Force Patrollers, engage."

* * *

Pay Day kicked out at the grounded Paige, sending her crashing away into the wall of the alley. "Have some more coins on me," the monster hurling a barrage of the metallic items away at Crane and Chip, the explosions enough to throw them back down to the ground. Crane recovered first, holding out his hands to receive the Rapidash Horn Sabre.

"I'm starting to get annoyed with you," he shouted, rushing forward to strike with the weapon. "Attack."

Two of his attacks were clean, cutting through Pay Day's defenses. The monster roared in outrage, even more so as Chip and Paige joined in, unleashing their weapons. The Manectric Thunder Lance and the Clefable Metronome Daggers whistled through the air, shattering into the Meowth and Luxio hybrid. More roars erupted out, his fists coming up to swat them back. When that failed, more coins swept out to take them down.

Explosions ringing out around him, Crane lunged in to attack again, trying to hit the charm on Pay Day's head. But, the monster got wise, ducking to the side to evade the attack. And a blast of electricity struck the red ranger in the body, sending him flying backwards from the close proximity of the attack.

Thumping against the side of a dumpster, Crane felt his suit vanish away from his body. The damage level had become too critical for him to handle.

Laughing, Pay Day spun around to unleash the same attack on Paige and Chip. The same fate befell the two of them, as they hit the ground. Their costumes vanished.

"Three unmorphed Poke Rangers," the monster laughed. "Now, what are you going to do?"

He looked up to the sky.

"And, in thirty seconds, the charm upon my head will send out a signal to detonate all the coins around the city. Not just the ones in the Game Corner. You have lost."

For twenty seconds, they could only watch. Unable to move from the stress of losing their ranger costumes.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five..."

"I don't think so."

Spinning around, Pay Day was greeted with a powerful blast of water to the face, the attack enough to knock the coin from his head down onto the ground.

Spluttering in pain and surprise, Mitzi sprang forward with one of her Roserade Plant Scythes, smashing through the metal. Within moments, it was complete scrap, deep gouges ripped into it.

"Three, two, one," Duo said with sarcasm in his voice as he lowered the Lapras Hydro Cannon.

Finally recovered enough, Crane, Paige and Chip got to their feet.

"Now, what are you going to do?" Chip said. Already, the morphers were coming back out.

"Nocto!" Regli yelled, seeing the morphing action take place. "Get down to it. Take the upper hand now."

"Right," she said, vanishing away.

The Noctowl monster appeared on the battlefield, looking over to Pay Day.

"Already?" Paige asked, surprised.

"You are feeling very large!" She intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

As the waves of psychic energy left her eyes, they touched against Pay Day, the monster instantly springing up to many times his original height.

"Now, I'm going to crush you like Caterpie!" he bellowed down, his voice causing the buildings to shake.

Without hesitating, a newly remorphed Crane gave the command.

"We need G-Force Megazord power now."

* * *

Underneath Mount Hielo, the G-Force zords started to crank into life. Taking on a mind of their own, they started to charge towards the battlefield, ready to join in the fray.

As they approached the enlarged Pay Day, beams of energy burst out from the cockpits to suck the respective ranger inside. Crane to the Rapidash, Mitzi to the Roserade, Duo to the Lapras, Chip to the Manectric and Paige to the Clefable.

"Okay," Crane said, pushing down on the large red button on his console. "G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!!!"

In the four other cockpits, the other rangers did the same, watching as the zords began to shift into battle form.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Time to cash in your chips," Duo said, looking over to the monster.

Roaring, Pay Day charged towards the newly formed Megazord, slashing out with his claws. Sparks burst up out of the machine's body at the attack, the robot staggering back slightly under the attack.

Slight groans rang out around the cockpit, the impacts rushing up to affect the rangers.

"Don't worry," Paige called, twisting the lever around in front of her, pushing down on buttons. The arms of the Megazord began to glow with a silver light. "We'll hit him with a Meteor Mash."

Flinging itself forward, the machine started to crash its fists into Pay Day, bringing several growls of anger from the monster as they caused a large amount of damage.

Thrusting himself back into a counter attacking position, Pay Day hurled a barrage of coins over towards the Megazord. Electricity crackled out around the feet of the machine, momentarily forcing the lights within the cockpit off. Struggling to move, the Megazord remained motionless.

"Damn," Crane shouted, banging his fists down onto the control panel.

"Electricity overload down below," Mitzi reported.

"We can't move," Chip continued. "We're basically paralyzed here."

"Come on," Duo called. "We have to pull through this."

"How?" Paige asked, leaning around to face him. "We can't move."

More claw attacks came crunching into the motionless Megazord, forcing it to stagger backwards.

"Pull through," Duo repeated, seeing Crane try to bring the machine back into action. "Come on!"

Finally, Crane managed to think something up.

"We've got one chance of pulling this off," he said, looking back to his fellow rangers. "Mitzi, take the controls. I can buy us some time away from the paralysis. But, I won't be able to get back up here in time, so you'll need to attack him when you get the chance."

As he got up and headed out of the service door, Mitzi slid over into his vacated seat.

"Let's do this," she muttered, wincing as another claw attack came blasting on.

* * *

Dropping down the last few feet of the service hatch, Crane turned left to find what he had been looking for.

The manual override.

He breathed a sigh of relief, jumping towards it to slam down on the lever. Groans rippled out from the Megazord around him as it tried to respond to the actions.

Cursing angrily, the red ranger began to type away at the keyboard. More groans rang out, before finally the screen lit up.

"We have mobility," he muttered, realising that it was all in Mitzi's hands now.

* * *

The consoles burst back into life, startling the four rangers up in the cockpit. They had been too busy hanging on against the seemingly endless barrage of oncoming claw attacks.

"We have power," Mitzi announced, grabbing up the controls. "Now, let's kick some ass."

Flinging the two shoulder levers forward, the Megazords arms crashed out in a pair of punches, knocking the startled Pay Day back away from them.

"What?"

The surprise from the monster was palpable, as he came back.

"Paralysis will kick in again in thirty seconds," Duo reported.

"Then, we need to end this now," Chip said, grimly.

Nodding, Mitzi pressed two buttons underneath the controls.

At her touch, the Megazord held out its hand, the sword appearing within its grasp.

"Now, you're going to get a shock," Paige said, sarcastically.

"Slash of time," Mitzi called, driving the lever forward in her grasp.

The Megazord swinging the sword immediately after, the blade bursting into white hot flames. With no resistance at all from the impact, the sword easily broke through Pay Day's body. Bellowing in outrage, the monster crashed down to the ground exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Damn, that feels awesome," Mitzi muttered, rolling the lever around to ensure that the Megazord struck a pose.

"Paralysis is wearing away," Chip reported. "We're home clear."

Right on cue, Crane came barreling through the door.

"I guess we did it," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Great job guys."

* * *

"Damn, I missed the action."

Hearing Scott complain brought laughs from the other five rangers, as they sat in the Pokemon Centre cafe.

"Don't worry," Mitzi said, smiling. "I'm sure that they'll be more eventually."

"You sound hopeful," Paige commented.

"That's because he's not going to give up," Crane remarked. "Regli is going to keep on coming and coming until somebody ends up destroyed. Us or him."

"That's a bleak thought," Chip said, shaking his head. "Certainly not a way to end something on."

"Tough," Scott grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up at some point.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are all appreciated.**

**And, no morphed Scott in this one. Oh well. Reason been the lack of Sentai footage. Heh. Joke.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And, I think I might try this. Sneak preview of the next chapter. Aped from a better writer than me, but I'm sure he won't mind. If he does then let me know, and I'll take it down.**

* * *

**Regli. Do not fail me. General Darkia will rise.**

**Jirona. It is done, my lord.**

**???. Distortion Pulse!**

**Mitzi. What the hell?**

**Duo. We're being sucked into that big swirly hole.**

**Scott. I've lost all control of my zord.**

**Paige. We're going in.**

**???. You have to bring them together. It's your only way out of here.**

**Crane. Meta-Force Megazord, online,**

**???. I was the one who created your morphers.**

**Chapter Eighteen. The Distortion World. Coming soon.**


	18. The Distortion World

Chapter Eighteen. The Distortion World.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_While at the Game Corner in Eon City, the rangers discovered that Regli was planning the use of his newest monster and its exploding coins to decimate half of the city. They leaped into action, stopping Pay Day in his tracks and ensuring that nothing bad happened._

_

* * *

_

The black hole around them pulsated wildly.

"Do not fail me, you three," Regli warned, his voice ringing through from the other side. "This has to work. Otherwise, you'll be destroyed."

Looking at each other, Chimzor, Pura and Jirona gulped before carrying on into the void.

"Why do we get all the bad jobs?" Jirona asked, the three of them walking towards their target. Jirona in the lead, since he seemed to know where he was going.

"Because you somehow decided that you didn't want to waste all your energy creating a monster to do the job," Pura reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

Chimzor narrowed his eyes, looking at the two of them.

"Knock it off," he growled. "Do you really want them to know that we're coming. It took weeks of watching and waiting for the two of them to be in close enough proximity for Jirona to pull this off. Do you really want to tell Regli that one of you screwed it up?"

Jirona half raised his hand.

"Actually, I don't think he would do much to me," he said, not sounding convincing. "I create all his monsters after all."

"He blames you for the fact that they get destroyed easily," Pura reminded him.

"Hey, so far I've only worked with garden variety Pokemon," Jirona pointed out. "Hopefully the two we're about to go for can prove much more of a challenge."

"The master wants a vessel," Chimzor said, darkly. "We're going to get that vessel."

On that, the three of them stopped in their tracks.

"Bingo," Pura smirked.

Across the dark field from them, the grass black from the lack of light, stood a magnificent Palkia. Grazing away at the foliage, drinking at the water. It could have been doing any of these things, and they wouldn't have noticed, just inspired by the presence of the legendary Pokemon.

"Shame what we've got to do to it," Jirona remarked, listlessly.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Pura asked, sarcastically noticing that the Jirachi monster was stood in a puddle.

"Actually..."

"Where is the other one?" Chimzor demanded, scanning the area. "There should be something else here."

"We can't put it into place with only Palkia," Pura said, angrily. Snapping her tail out into nearby bushes, a dark shadow whipped up into the air. Growls rang from its mouth, the flash of white fur on its skull.

"So, that's where it came from," Chimzor hissed. "Darkrai and Palkia here."

"Well, they'll have to do," Pura growled, looking over to Jirona. "Do it!"

Shaking his head, the Jirachi monster began to unleash and attack over towards the two Pokemon. A burst of black energy that engulfed the two of them completely...

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

_Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved._

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Did you get them?" Regli demanded, looking over to Pura and Chimzor.

Both of them looked to each other, slightly hesitant to tell him the full story.

"Actually..." Pura said, slowly.

"We couldn't acquire Dialga and Palkia," Chimzor said.

Almost instantly, Regli's body turned an ugly shade of red.

"WHAT!"

"But, we manage to get Darkrai instead of Dialga," Pura said, quickly bringing him up to date. "We managed to capture the two of them. Jirona is now working his magic on them. Within moments, you will have the vessel that you require."

Regli brought his hand down to his waist, gently bringing up a glass vial. It looked small within his grasp, as everyone present looked at it.

"It better be a good one," the Regigigas mutant snapped.

"I don't understand," Nocto remarked, looking up. "What is that?"

"It is the spirit of my greatest warrior," Regli replied. "General Darkia. In the future, he was destroyed by the Poke Rangers of that time. Yet, I managed to capture his spirit before it vanished, ready for a moment like this."

"With a name like that, you think he'd relish a host body made up of Palkia and Darkrai," Pura remarked, snidely.

Regli ignored her, instead looking over to where Jirona was appearing from his own part of the cave.

"Should you wish to bring me the monster back to life, I am ready. It is done, my lord."

"Excellent," Regli smirked, everyone starting to follow Jirona back into his area of the cave.

* * *

The two separate beings, formerly the legendary Pokemon Palkia and Darkrai, were now melded into one creature. It's body was a smaller version of Palkia's torso, arms and legs, but covered in black fur. It also had Darkrai's face, the white hair now running down the snake like neck. Across the black fur, white runes were engraved, giving the monster an eerie appearance. Sky blue eyes, staring emptily and impassively up towards the ceiling completed the effect.

"Creepy," Nocto muttered.

Regli brought the vial up again, handing it to Jirona.

"You break it," he warned. "And, I'll break you."

The Jirachi monster gulped, gingerly taking it from his boss. Turning away, he headed over to the vessel, pouring the contents of the glass bottle inside the abomination's mouth.

Stepping back, Jirona watched as the entire body began to glow with a bright white light. Life rushed through every inch of its being, the monster eventually rising to his feet.

"General Darkia," Regli said, sounding solemn.

"Master Regli," Darkia replied, stretching out his arms. "I think I preferred my other body."

"I regret to inform you that it was destroyed," Regli said, shaking his head.

"Damn Poke Rangers, huh?"

"Indeed."

"This is enlightening," Nocto whispered to Chimzor. The Chimchar-Scizor monster smirked in reply.

"Where are we?" Darkia demanded.

"The year is 2014," Pura offered up. "Nice to see you again, General."

"Indeed," he replyed. "Pura."  
"So, if you brought me back to life, then it must be a desperate situation," Darkia said. "What's your problem?"

"Poke Rangers," Chimzor said, scathingly.

"I killed four of them in the future," Regli continued, looking to Darkia. "But, the red ranger survived and came back to the past after me. He recruited their ancestors, meaning that I now have six annoying humans trying to stop me from dominating this world."

"That is indeed a problem," Darkia said, looking over to Jirona. "However, you now have someone capable on the job. I can take care of them."

"If you couldn't do it in the future, what changes now?" Chimzor demanded.

"Silence!" Regli roared, looking at his henchman.

"He raises a fair point," Darkia smirked. "But..."

The monster brought up a clenched fist. Stubby in its appearance.

"This time, I have a plan."

Darkia looked over to Jirona, Chimzor, Nocto and Pura.

"But, I need some things first."

* * *

"Hey, Scott!"

Turning around, the silver ranger saw Chip jog over to catch him up.

"What's up bro," he asked, looking at the yellow ranger. "Mad diabolical plot to destroy the world?"  
"Ah, I was just out walking and I saw you. Thought I'd say hello."

Chip grinned.

"Does there have to be a reason for us to meet in public?"

"That might count as one," Scott replied, looking behind Chip. "Gollins, ten o'clock."

"Huh?" Chip said, craning his neck around. Just as the silver ranger had said, a squadron of the Golbat monsters running down the street.

"Get down."

Chip hurled himself down to the ground, Scott jumping forward off his back and kicking the closest one in the head. It instantly went down, Chip flinging himself up to crash both feet into another one nearby.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, looking around to Scott.

"Who knows. Punch first, ask questions later."

With those words, Scott spun around to take another Gollin down with a roundhouse kick, the footsoldier instantly crumpling down to the ground. Chip sent an elbow crunching into the face of another stunning it enough for him to grab it by the wings, swinging it away into a wall.

Instantly in motion again, he swung a leg out behind him to take on another. It was enough to send the Gollin doubling over, ready to be struck down by another pair of kicks, this time from Scott.

* * *

Unknown to them, a pair of Gollins were sneaking into the chemist to try and steal something...

* * *

"So, those are the rangers," Darkia remarked, looking onto the mystical viewing screen, the white flash floating above the roughly hewn table. Scott and Chip had just finished off the last of the Gollins, still not having noticed the two that had snuck away.

"Yellow and silver," Pura told him. "The Gollins should be back with the drugs at any point now."

"Good," Darkia smirked.

"Don't suppose you want to tell us what they're for?"

"Nope."

"Okay, didn't think so."

Right on cue, the Gollins returned with the items, depositing them down onto the table.

Following them in, were Nocto and Jirona.

"All of our skills are at your disposal, General," Jirona said, looking to the Palkia-Darkrai monster. "I'll create monsters, she'll grow them to a huge size."

"Hmmm..." Darkia muttered, stroking his chin. "I see."

His eyes ran over to Jirona.

"I need a monster. A monster for a very specific purpose..."

* * *

"Does it seem like the Gollins attack for no apparent reason now?" Chip asked, looking around.

"It would look like that, yes," Scott said, shaking his head. They could hear an alarm ringing in the background. Within moments, a girl came tearing out of the chemists.

"We've been robbed!" she yelled. "By those scary looking Golbat things."

Looking at each other, Chip and Scott both nodded.

"I guess we know why now," Scott said. "But, why would they want to..."

"We need to find the others now," Chip replied, the two of them turning to leave the area.

"Wait a second," Scott said, turning back over towards the teenage girl.

"Jeez dude, you work fast," Chip muttered, seeing him talk to her for a moment. They spoke for a few minutes, before the silver ranger came back over to him.

"Okay, let's go."

"What did you just ask her?"

"What they stole," Scott replied. "Means nothing to me, but Mitzi might know. Since it's kinda her bag."

"Good thinking."

"Yeah, I know."

"And so modest."

"That too."

* * *

"That is strange," Mitzi replied, looking over at the two of them. "Why would Gollins want this stuff?"

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"A mixture of three types of painkillers, four various steroids and..."

Crane interrupted her.

"And let me guess," he said. "That stuff you rub over your stomach when you have the flu."

Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"You recognise something here?"

"I do," Crane replied, grimly. "In the future..."

He took a deep breath, before continuing his story.

"Regli had a general. A sadistic bastard named Darkia. Real tricky guy to nail down. His real form was a gas, meaning that he could switch forms at will. Almost impossible to kill."

"So, how did you manage it?" Paige asked.

"Trapped him in one form," Crane replied. "Made sure that he couldn't go anywhere. Then, we managed to finish him off with the G-Force Megazord."

He shook his head in anger and annoyance.

"Guess he survived. I don't know how, but he's the only thing out there that would possibly want this stuff."

"So, what does the drugs have to do with anything?" Chip wondered.

"Whatever form Darkia was in, he was addicted to the stuff," Crane explained. "So, I guess we have a new problem to worry about."

"Like we don't have enough to worry about," Duo muttered, darkly.

"Well, I guess we just keep our ears down to the ground and wait for something to happen," Paige said, shaking her head. Her strawberry blond hair shook out as she did so.

"Looks like we're getting enough of that as well," Mitzi smirked.

"Hear hear," Scott said.

As he was about to get up, the Breaking News sign flashed across the TV screen in the corner of the Pokemon Centre.

"Breaking news here, and it seems that a pair of monsters are attacking downtown."

Screenshots of a Palkia-Darkrai hybrid and a humanoid Giratina monster who were tearing up the area came onto the screen. The Giratina monster stood on two legs, it's entire upper body that of the red eyed legendary Pokemon. A pair of large grey skinned arms swung around at its shoulders, flanked by a pair of black skeletal wings. The legs were the same as one of the Pokemon in its alternate form. Across the chest, large golden claws ran out, clicking at random moments. In the background, Chimzor, Pura and Nocto could be seen wreaking their own destruction.

"I'm removing my ear from the ground and putting it back on the side of my head," Duo quipped. "Guess we need to go and teach these jokers a lesson."

Crane hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"Be careful," he warned. "Darkia is incredibly dangerous. And that monster with him doesn't look like an easy target. Plus, with the other three..."

"We can take them," Scott muttered to himself.

* * *

With that, the six of them got up to head outside.

Once there, the morphers appeared upon their wrists.

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic Source! Steel Force!"

Upon the commands, each of them pushed down on the buttons. The mystical sprites of the Pokemon that they drew their powers from, the Rapidash, Roserade, Lapras, Manectric, Clefable and Metagross appeared from within the items before dispersing into the respective ranger to create their armour.

* * *

"About time," Darkia muttered, turning around to see the six rangers stood on the scene. "These the guys?"

"How many other losers wearing that do you think are wandering around this place?" Pura asked, sarcastically.

"Touche."

"They don't look like much," the Giratina monster muttered.

"Patience, Terrortina," Darkia replied. "Stick to the plan."

He stepped forward.

"Crane, you out there?"

Against his better nature, the red ranger stepped forward.

"Let me guess, Darkia," he replied. "You got a new body, now you're still wreaking the ways of destruction."

"If you put it like that, it flatters me."

Underneath his helmet, Crane smirked.

"I destroyed your body in the future," he replied. "I'll finish the job here."

Darkia laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound to any of the rangers.

"You'll try," he growled. "And, you'll fail."

He looked back to Nocto. The Noctowl monster straightening up her body at his gaze.

"Do it."

She took a deep breath, before looking at him and Terrortina. Her eyes began to exude waves of psychic energy towards the two of them.

"You are feeling very large!" she intoned in a flat emotionless voice. "You are wanting to grow bigger."

The energy touched the two of them, Darkia and Terrortina starting to grow to many times their original size.

"Already?" Duo said, disbelief almost in his voice. "Usually, we blast them and..."

He shook his head.

"Never mind."

Both Crane and Scott looked at each other.

"Double teaming, huh?" Scott asked.

"Let's get at them," Crane replied, bringing his wrist up to the mouthpiece of his helmet. "We need G-Force Megazord power now."

"Metagross Zord arise," Scott said, into his own morpher.

* * *

Underneath Mount Hielo, the five G-Force Zords began to rush into life. Within moments, they were streaking out towards the battlefield.

At the same time, the ground began to crack open in the middle of the desert. The Metagross Zord began to slowly emerge up out of the crater, charging in the direction of Scott.

With the six zords emerging into view, multicoloured lights began to shoot out from the cockpits of each robot, sucking the respective ranger inside.

"Okay, guys," Crane said. "Let's get this show on the road. G-Force Megazord transformation, being."

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

Taking up a battle stance, the Metagross Zord joined it in facing off against the two monsters.

"Let's do this thing," Mitzi called, as Crane started to throw the Megazord into gear. Rapidly, it advanced on the two monsters, the Metagross Zord thundering after them.

"Scott," Crane called. "We'll take Darkia. You go after the other guy."

"Gotcha," the silver ranger replied, directing his machine towards Terrortina. As he did so, he couldn't help but think how handy it had been since Crane had set up the communication link between the two machines, meaning that he didn't have to bring his morpher to his mouth. Ensuring that he could keep his full attention on the battle.

* * *

The Metagross Zord closed in on the Giratina monster, the two front legs raising up into an attack position.

"Okay, let's hit this thing with a Bullet Punch," Scott muttered to himself, rapidly pressing buttons on his console.

The fist glowing with a silver light, the Zord leaped forward to smash the blow into Terrortina. Even as the heavy iron limb raked through the air, the monster managed to dodge it with surprising agility. Then, it unleashed a Dragon Claw into the Metagross Zord, causing it to shake.

Fortunately, the attack wasn't very effective, but Scott still felt the effects of it.

"Damn, this thing hits hard," he called into the intercom.

The G-Force Megazord wasn't faring much better. Despite the various attacks thrown at Darkia, the General easily managed to dodge the Meteor Mash, Hydro Cannon, Grass Knot and Thunder Kick attacks that had been forced towards him.

"I know all your tricks, Crane," he roared, smashing an arm into the front of the Megazord. "You can't hope to beat me in that thing."

"Damnit," Crane muttered, directing the Megazord into throwing another punch. Darkia blocked the blow, shoving the machine backwards in a counter attack. The Palkia and Darkrai monster pressed the advantage, grabbing it up and forcing the Megazord back towards the Metagross Zord.

"Do it, now!" Darkia bellowed, looking over to Terrortina. As he did so, the G-Force Megazord crashed into the Metagross Zord, the impact enough to send it crashing down to the ground.

"Hey Crane, easy man," Scott muttered.

"Can't help it," Duo called. "This things strong."

"Unleash the Distortion Pulse!" Darkia screamed.

Terrortina's golden claws began to click open, dark bursts of energy rushing free from them. The energy shot up into the sky, holding itself above the two zords.

"What the hell is that?" Mitzi asked, looking up into the void.

"Something tells me we don't want to know," Chip commented.

Then, the black energy began to glow. Suction rushing down from it, grabbing the two zords.

"We're being sucked into that big swirly hole!" Duo yelled.

Frantically, Scott began to push every button he could reach. Hoping to try and anchor the Metagross Zord down to the ground. To no avail. Even despite its great weight, it was forced up off the ground.

"I've lost all control of my zord," he shouted.

With the Metagross Zord rising up, the G-Force Megazord had no chance of evading the uplift. Following it, the Megazord began to rise up after it.

"We're going in!" Paige yelled, the last thing anyone heard before the two zords passed through the portal, instantly vanishing from view.

Then, the portal vanished after them.

Leaving just Darkia and Terrortina alone in Eon City...

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shocked yells rang out from the cockpit of both the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord as they finally came to a halt in another world. A world of darkness, the only light coming from various red flashes of sky somewhere around them. Although, thick black smoke could be seen as they recovered their composure.

"I really hope that isn't from the Megazord," Crane muttered, standing up out of his seat to try and get a better look at where they were.

"Any idea where we are?" Paige asked, coughing involuntarily.

"Not in Verger anymore, folks," Duo offered.

Crackling from a bad signal, Scott's voice came through the intercom.

"Everyone okay?" he said, sounding a bit sick. "Damn, feels like I took a right whack while on the course of duty."

"We're okay, Scott," Chip replied. "Other than confused and disorientated. And that feeling of having no idea where we are."

"That's probably natural," Mitzi deadpanned. "Whenever you arrive in this place, it probably happens to everyone."

"Okay folks," Crane said, sitting back down. "We've no idea where we are, if the Megazords even work, or if we can get back to our dimension. So, try to tone down the humour. Just for a moment."

"Well, it was that Giratina monster that sent us here," Duo pointed out. "The real Giratina lives in the Distortion World. Maybe..."

"Maybe that thing has similar abilities," Paige remarked.

"So, we're trapped in the Distortion World?" Scott asked. "Damn, I had a date tonight."

"At least you've got a good excuse," Chip pointed out. "But, you might not want to tell her that."

"I heard rumours about the Distortion World," Mitzi said. "A few years ago, a trainer visited there. I think it was about the time of the Pokemon Centenary Cup. He collapsed in the middle of a battle the next day. Nearly died. Apparently, the atmosphere can screw with your lungs."

"So, nobody remove your helmets," Paige remarked.

"These things come off?" Duo asked, looking around. "I had no idea."

"Our suits should protect us against the effects of the environment," Crane said. "So, keep them intact and..."

"Gotcha," Scott replied. "I wasn't actually planning on demorphing anyway while we were here."

"Scott, can you move your zord?" Crane asked.

In the cockpit of the Metagross Zord, Scott tried to start the engines up. Not immediately bursting into life, they instead began to creak a little. A little more persuasion, and he managed to bring the Metagross rising up.

"Yeah, I've got it," he said. "What about you guys?"

He watched as the G-Force Megazord slowly rose up to its feet, the limbs winding around to test out their durability.

"We're okay," Crane replied. "Now, we've just got to get out of here."

"How do you propose to do that?" Chip asked.

"There's always a way," Scott said, starting to move the zord around. "Think we should probably stay close to each other. Don't want to get separated here."

"Amen to that," Mitzi remarked, looking out of the window.

* * *

For half an hour, the two zords moved across the Distortion World, searching out a possible way out. With very little luck.

"Legends say that only Giratina can open entrances and exits to this place," Chip muttered. "I don't think that we're just going to happen up on one."

"I thought unbelievable negativity and sarcasm was my role?" Duo said, dryly. "Now, we've got you doing it as well? Things must be bad."

Ignoring them, Crane looked down to his screen, a flashing red light having caught his attention.

"Scott, are you trying to send something over here?" he asked, surprised.

"No," the silver ranger said. He also sound surprised. "I was about to ask you the same question."

"Flashing red light, huh?" Crane said, shaking his head. "Almost like something's trying to broadcast over here."

"Screw it, I'm seeing what it says," Scott muttered.

He reached down to open up the message, unaware that Crane was doing the same thing in the G-Force Megazord.

At the same time, a weak voice rippled out of the speakers. Not a voice with any particular identity, rather as if the speaker was using a voice modifier. It was weak, the speech slightly distorted and spaced. As if the speaker was wounded.

_"You don't... Belong here. You have to escape."_

"Whatever that voice is," Duo muttered. "I agree with it."

"Who are you?" Crane demanded, slightly taken aback by its presence.

_"I... Will tell you soon. But, you ha... You have to help me to help you. There is no way out of here."_

"So, we're screwed," Mitzi said, darkly.

_"That was not I said," _the voice replied. _"You need to break out of here."_

"How do we do that?" Scott asked. "I don't think either of our zords have enough power to do that. And they're the most powerful weapons we have at hand."

_"Alone that is true."_

"Now, what does that mean?" Paige asked.

_"Approximately ten minutes to your left, the surface of this world is at its weakest. You are to blast through there, freeing yourselves and myself from this prison."_

Taking on a more business-like tone, the voice seemed stronger for just a moment. Before retreating back to the normal pained tone.

"How do we do that then?" Mitzi said. "Like what Scott said moments ago..."

From out of nowhere, a beam of light rushed through from out of nowhere, striking the two machines. The occupants inside winced at the effects of the blast, the zords shaking under the rush.

"What the heck was that?" Chip groaned.

_"Your means to get out of here," _the voice said. _"As you said, alone your zords don't have enough power to do that. You have to bring them together. It's your only way out of here."_

Surprised, Crane looked down to his console, seeing that a series of new buttons had sprung up on the side.

"We've got new buttons here," Scott remarked. "You the same, bro?"

"I can confirm that," Crane said.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, looking around the cockpit.

_"You must trust me," _the voice replied. _"I was the one who created your morphers. Your powers. Your zords. Now, hurry up and escape. I will send you a sign when you get to where you need to be."_

With that, the voice vanished.

"I don't know," Scott muttered. "All of this seems incredibly dodgy."

"Yeah, but we don't have any better ideas," Duo remarked.

"I've got to agree with Duo," Crane said. "We don't have a lot of options here. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Okay, so we're here," Crane muttered. The rapid flashing of the red light on his screen showed him that. "You ready to see if this thing works, Scott?"

"Can't decide whether pushing those buttons will be a good thing," the silver ranger replied. "It could make us both explode."

"Yeah, but it might not," Paige said.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Scott replied, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Let's do it then," Crane said, ignoring the quip.

Raising his hand, he pushed down on the newly appeared buttons.

Scott let out a groan of resignation, before reluctantly doing the same.

The two machines began to groan for a moment, before moving.

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used.

Scott appeared in the cockpit of the new zord, his chair placed behind Crane's.

"Okay, I was wrong," he muttered.

"I name this Megazord the... Meta-Force Megazord," Crane said, noticing that his control panel had somehow changed. "Online and ready to go."

"Sweet," Chip commented. Various remarks that were repeated throughout the cockpit.

"Now, let's see what this thing can do," Crane said, keeping his mind on the job. He placed his gloves across the newly formed joysticks, pushing down on the buttons. "Activating gyro cannons."

Almost instantly, the cannons upon the shoulders of the newly formed Megazord began to spin into action, unleashing a barrage of multicoloured beams of energy into the empty air in front of them.

Yet, it didn't hit empty air, instead crashing into something that couldn't quite be seen. Within moments, the attack forced the thing to open up.

"Let's get through there," Paige called, seeing Crane force the new Megazord through the hole in the dimension.

* * *

Darkia and Terrortina were still celebrating when they saw the Megazord crash back into their vicinity, both of their jaws simultaneously dropping.

"What the...?" Darkia exclaimed. "What the hell is that?"

Underneath his helmet, Crane smirked.

"You miss us?" he said. "Like our new Megazord, Darkia?"

"Because you're about to see how strong it is," Mitzi called, as Crane directed the cannons down towards Darkia.

"Gyro Cannons, fire!" all six ranger shouted.

As the cannons whirred into action again, ready to blast Darkia, the monster got wise. Throwing out an arm to the side, he pulled Terrortina in front of him, the Giratina monster taking the full brunt of the blast. The multicoloured blasts of energy crashed into him, causing what must have been incredible damage.

Roaring in terrible pain, Terrortina keeled over to the ground, exploding into thousands of pieces as he hit the dirt.

"Nowhere for you to hide now, Darkia," Paige shouted.

He smirked.

"Later, I think," Darkia said, vanishing away into nothing.

"Damnit, he got away!" Mitzi said, anger in her voice.

"We'll get him next time," Duo said, sounding disappointed rather than angry. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Scott replied. "Because there's always one of them. A next time."

* * *

"That's one sweet machine," Chip commented, the six of them at the Pokemon Centre to celebrate.

"The Meta-Force Megazord does drastically increase our firepower," Crane answered. "Lucky that voice managed to help us out."

"I wonder who that was," Paige said. "Anyone else wonder about that?"

"I don't know, but we owe him big," Scott remarked.

"You thought he wasn't for real," Duo pointed out. "Wasn't it a certain silver ranger who thought the zords might both blow up?"

"What, you never thought that for one moment?" Scott asked, mock shocked at Duo's question.

Right as he finished speaking, Crane's cell phone began to ring.

"Dude, when did you get a cell?" Chip wondered.

"Shouldn't we have heard from that guy by now?" Mitzi asked, as Crane stood up.

"I'm going to take this outside," he said, his words falling on death ears.

* * *

"Hello, Crane."

The familiar voice, still in its same mechanical tone as before, came down from the other end of the line, startling him.

"You," the red ranger said, shocked. "We were just talking about you."

"Yes, I can imagine that you would be."

"Thank you for the assistance in escaping from the Distortion World," Crane replied.

"I could say the same thing to you."

"So, you escaped?"

"Indeed I did. Thank you for your assistance."

"You got a name, or just some gratitude?"

"Everything has a name. It's just a case of whether you choose to use it or not."

"Fair enough."

Silence for a moment.

"So, how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways."

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

"Neither are you, Mr. Edwards."

"Yeah, but you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are, but you seem to know everything about me."

"Not everything. Just the parts that you'd rather not have the world know."

Crane hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's not in my interest to have the six of you exposed. As I told you, I created your powers and your morphers. And, I think you're doing a fine job of saving the course of history."

"Who are you?" Crane demanded.

"You'll find out soon, Mr. Edwards," the voice said. "I'll be in touch."

And with that, the line went dead.

"Huh," Crane muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be.**

**But, I kinda like the results.**

**So, thanks for the reviews, and for reading.**

**Okay, I'll try and update soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	19. Coming In With A Bang

Chapter Nineteen. Coming In With A Bang.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Regli and co resurrected his former general, Darkia, to try and destroy the rangers. He and the newest monster, Terrortina, tried to trap the rangers in the Distortion World. At first, they suceeded, but the rangers were helped by an unknown ally. An ally who helped them to escape and told them how to form a new zord. Using the Meta-Force Megazord, they managed to blast out of there and destroy Terrortina. Although, Darkia escaped..._

_

* * *

_

The rain was starting to pour down onto him, but the jogger didn't allow himself time to stop and care. All he wanted to do was keep on moving. Get home as quickly as possible, before he was drenched completely. It was sure to be an almost thankless task.

But, his curiosity was not lost, even as he upped his pace. Far in the distance, he seemed to be able to see a burst of light pass down from the sky, hitting somewhere not so far from him.

Thinking at first that it was a fallen star, he began to jog over towards it.

* * *

It didn't take him long to arrive at it, seeing the glistening white light on the ground in front of him. Strangely, the entire area around it was already completely dry and devoid of water, despite the heavy weather. Still thinking about how unusual it was, he stepped forward to it, reaching over to try and pick it up.

Even as he closed his hand around it, he couldn't help but suddenly realise that it had been a stupid idea. The heavy electrical shock rode up his arm, causing his hair to stand up on end. Groaning, he took a step back before dropping to his knees.

* * *

The man that stood up was very different in poise to the one that had gone down. And for some reason known only to him, his hair had changed to a silver and blue colour, replacing the previous shade of mousy brown. Moving with a slightly stumbling gait, as if not used to the body, he vanished away into the darkness.

He had things to do and people to find. And time waited for no man.

* * *

"Mount Hielo," the commentator upon the video said. "Now one of the most peaceful places within the Verger region, this is an ideal holiday spot to visit. With the Log Cabin Resort at the peak, in this time of distress, you can't go wrong for a great place to visit. And, with it formerly being an active volcano, there's history there as well. But, don't worry, there's no danger of it exploding any time soon."

Shaking his head, Duo turned away. He, Paige and Scott had all been in the Pokemon Centre at the same time. Checking out their Pokemon to be healed.

"Pity they didn't mention the part about how our zords are hidden there," he muttered. "That would drive the attention up."

"Your zords are hidden there," Scott corrected. "Mine's not."

"That's kind of a moot point," Paige said. "But, I agree with Duo on this. If that happened, if it was known that our zords were there, we'd be screwed."

"To secrecy then," Duo smiled. "Secrecy of our zords."

"Your zords," Scott pointed out. "But, I can appreciate the sentiment."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Hmmm..." Chimzor mused, cracking his claws against the side of the TV. "Work, damn you!"

"You'll not get it to work," Nocto commented, leaning back on the couch. In the last few hours, a squadron of Gollins had come back from raiding somewhere. In their enthusiasm, they had brought back several items from their conquest, including the TV and the couch. "You need electricity for that to happen."

"I'm hitting it," Chimzor growled, angrily spitting the words at her. "It's what you do when you need something like this to work."

Nocto shrugged, as Pura came striding in haughtily.

"What are you two playing at?" she demanded, sounding slightly annoyed at them. "You should be up thinking of ways to stop the rangers, or to ensure that Master Regli can conquer this world."

"But, we're about to see if this works," Chimzor angrily protested. "Plus, we could do what happens all the time and get our ideas from TV."

This appeared to mollify her, the Purugly monster stroking her chin.

"Okay then, do it," she snapped.

Right on cue, the TV flashed on to show the advertisement from earlier on Mt. Hielo.

"Told you I'd get it working," Chimzor crowed, looking over to Nocto. Yet, now Pura was interested in what was happening.

"Quiet, you morons," she snarled, her full attention on the advert. "That's the place where those annoying zords are hidden."

"So?" Nocto asked, slightly bored. "What's your point?"

"And, it's a volcano," Pura continued, her brow furrowing in anger. "Are you not putting two and two together yet?"

Both Chimzor and Nocto shrugged.

"Why do I bother," she groaned, turning to leave the room.

"Interesting," Darkia replied, once she had finished explaining the plan that she had come up with. "That could work."

Looking over to Jirona, Regli smirked.

"Are you going to create a monster who can do that?" he asked.

The monster creating Jirachi monster shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, getting up to leave. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

"Yo, I'm wide open," Duo called, expecting a pass to come his way. As expected, the large orange ball came to him, the blue ranger instantly taking aim to toss it through the hoop up ahead of him.

"Nice ball, man," Scott replied, heading over. The two of them had come outside the Pokemon Centre for some air, only to get involved in a little two on two basketball. Challenged by a pair of twins who were waiting for their Pokemon to be healed, both of who were now looking slightly disappointed.

"Hard luck, kids," Scott continued, the two of them making to go back inside.

* * *

"I present to you the monster needed to make the volcano active again," Jirona replied, proudly. "Once he does that job, the falling lava will destroy the zords below there."

Jirona's newest monster appeared from his area, a Dusknoir shaped monster, covered in the dark red fur of a Camerupt. It had the face of the Eruption Pokemon as well, plus the two stone humps on the back that spewed out lava every few moments. Even as he walked across the floor of the cave, his body shook with silent mirth as if he considered life to be one big joke.

"You think that will do the job?" Darkia asked, sarcastically. "It doesn't look very effective."

"Hey!" the monster protested. "The name's Duskrupt and I'm going to make things blow up. I'll walk into the dormant crater on Mt. Hielo and ensure that it explodes."

"Talk is cheap," Darkia snarled. "If that's what you're going to do, then go and do it."

With that, Duskrupt vanished away.

* * *

"That enough air for you?" Paige asked, seeing that her two friends were both panting from their lack of breath.

"Yeah, we're both fine," Duo grinned, sitting back down. "Just... Took a few knocks out there."

"As you do?" she said, leaning back in her seat.

As she did so, the morpher upon her wrist began to beep. As did the ones upon both Scott and Duo.

Without hesitating, Paige instantly answered it, pushing down upon the button.

"Yeah, this is Paige," she said. "What's going on?"

"Hello, Paige," the mysterious mechanical voice replied, both Duo and Scott now leaning forward to listen in on the conversation. "So, you must be the one who took G-Force morpher number five. And, Duo Roronoa. The one who took G-Force morpher number three. Also, Scott Devaney. You got my special morpher that nobody knew about. Well done on that, I salute you."

"Who are you?" Scott hissed, trying not to raise his voice. He didn't need to attract the attention of everyone else in the Pokemon Centre.

"I didn't tell your fearless leader," the voice said. "But, I would like to inform you that the three of you should get over to Mount Hielo. Something is about to happen there that you can't allow."

"And what's that?" Duo asked.

"Regli has sent down a new monster..."

"There's a surprise," Paige muttered, dryly.

"... Duskrupt who is about to target your zords. He's going to turn that volcano active again."

"There's people there," Scott said, instantly. "People who are going to be in danger if that happens."

"Whoever you are, why are you helping us?" Duo asked.

But even as he finished speaking, the line of communication had ceased, leaving them alone.

"That voice creeps me out," Paige said, shaking her head as she spoke.

"True, but we need to get going on it," Scott replied. "You two get over there, take your Patrollers. I don't have one so I'll slow you down. I'll try to catch up with you later, but I'll see if I can find Crane and the others."

"Thanks, Scott," Paige said, as she and Duo got to their feet. "Let's go."

With that, the two of them went running out of the building, ready to combat the latest emergency.

* * *

Pulling the G-Force Patrollers up to a halt, both Paige and Duo jumped down onto the side of Mount Hielo, scanning the area for signs of the newest threat towards them. Almost instantly, they demorphed into their regular clothes, hoping to be less conspicuous.

"So, where do you think this thing is?" Duo said, turning around to get a better look behind the tree closest to him.

"I don't think it'll be behind there," Paige muttered, slightly scathingly.

"That's just a bit harsh," he replied, craning his head back to look her in the face. "Given that we don't know what it looks like..."

Paige's face went slightly white, her eyes widening. Duo didn't notice it, staring down at the ground, intent on searching out traces of whatever they were hunting for.

"Maybe like a big Camerupt coloured Dusknoir," she suggested, hoping that Duo would take the hint at this point.

"What makes you think...?"

"GET DOWN!" she shouted, the monster jumping down to try and strike Duo with a Flamethrower.

Instantly throwing himself down to the ground, her friend managed to evade the oncoming attack, rolling under it before he could get burned badly. Then, he managed to throw out a foot and strike the monster away in its large face, before scrambling up to his feet.

Already, Paige was on the attack, diving into the fray to throw several punches into the already stricken area. Together, the two of them were hoping to stagger the monster and get a chance to morph.

Grunting with the exertion, Duskrupt threw out his own two fists, each of them the size of large dinner plates. The force from each was enough to strike the two down to the ground.

"Taste my Shadow Plume," he snickered, waving streams of black energy bursting out from his stomach, the resulting blast enough to send the two rangers wincing in pain. "And now, I've got some zords to destroy, so I'll be on my way."  
With that, the monster vanished away into the ground, leaving them alone. Writhing around in agony for a few moments.

"Hey, you guys there?" Crane's voice said, coming away through the morphers upon their wrists.

Pushing the pain away, Duo spoke up.

"Yeah, we found the monster," he replied. "I take it Scott got in touch with you."

"I can confirm that," Crane said. "We're just on our way to you now."

"This monster packs a punch," Paige remarked, rubbing at a bruise on her leg. "He's going to try and destroy the zords. We're going to morph and head over there to the zord chamber to try and stop him."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Crane promised. "But, remember that nothing can happen to the zords. Try to protect them at all costs."

"We won't fail," Duo said. "I think we owe this monster a little payback."

"Just in case the mountain blows," Crane continued. "Scott's gone up towards the resort at the top to try and convince everyone to evacuate the area."

* * *

Now morphed, the blue and pink rangers made their way into the zord chamber below Mount Hielo, wondering what they would find waiting for them.

They weren't surprised to find Duskrupt stood looking around the immediate area, an awed look upon his face.

"I imagine that all this metal is very meltable," he laughed, looking around to them. Immediately, the two of them took up fighting stances, just in case he attacked. "Soon, that's what will happen. Already, magma is starting to run through the dormant chambers. And when that happens..."

He let the sentance hang, glee on his face.

* * *

At the peak of Mount Hielo, in the middle of the Log Cabin Resort, people still went about their business, unaware of what was going to happen.

Until, the Metagross Zord rose up over the horizon, startling most of them into shock. Those that weren't completely shocked by its presence started to take photos. But, even they looked worried when a voice rang down from the cockpit.

"Greetings campers," Scott said into the megaphone. "Hate to interrupt your holiday, but you're all in danger. So, can you all please evacuate the mountain as swiftly as possible. Your cooperation is appreciated completely. Thank you. If anyone needs help evacuating then..."

Fortunately, nobody did, the people deciding to take some notice of him. Apparently the rangers were now just about famous enough for civilians to take notice of them. Even now, they were starting to charge down towards the cable car.

* * *

"Lapras Jet Cannon."

"Clefable Metronome Daggers."

Their weapons appearing in their hands, the two rangers started to circle Duskrupt. Both keeping it calm and steady, not wanting to get into a desperate confrontation in the zord holding bay. Even though stopping the monster was a priority, wayward attacks could still damage the zords.

Giggling slightly to himself, Duskrupt kept his eyes upon Duo, sensing that his weapon might do more damage to him than Paige's.

"Go ahead and take me down," he baited. "If you're one hundred percent sure that destroying me won't trigger the eruption prematurely."

This was enough to stop both rangers in their tracks, shocked by his remark. Allowing him to blast them both with the Shadow Plume again. The wave of searing black energy crashing into their suits, which managed to take the blast better than their street clothes had earlier.

Momentarily stunned, Paige managed to shake the attack off faster than Duo and rushed in with her daggers to strike. As they made contact, she couldn't help but groan as she realised that they were passing through with little effect.

"Ghost," Duskrupt laughed in her ear, his hand coming up to swipe her back with a mighty fist. Watching her come sailing back across the chamber, eventually coming to a halt against the side of the Roserade Zord, Duo forced the Lapras Jet Cannon up to bear. Aiming it at the monster, he felt ready to take Duskrupt down once and for all.

"You're bluffing," he snapped, pushing his finger down on the trigger. A split second later and a powerful blast of water struck out towards the monster, punching a large hole through the body as it landed, dealing a heavy amount of super effective damage to Duskrupt.

Groaning heavily, the monster's pain was compounded when Paige got back to her feet and blasted him several times with her sidearm.

Duo's costume began to glow with a blue light.

"Hit him with everything you've got," Paige encouraged, grinning underneath her helmet.

"Lapras Surf attack," Duo announced, throwing himself up into the air on a large wave of water. Water that came crashing down on top of Duskrupt, instantly flooring him. He wasn't going to get back up.

Dropping to a halt, the blue ranger looked up to see Paige running over to him, holstering her blaster.

"You did it," she said, happily. "You stopped him."

Just as she finished speaking, the chamber around them began to rumble heavily. Cracks started to appear in the ground, intense heat rushing up from the vents.

Realising what it meant, Duo vocalised several very bad and offensive words.

"He wasn't bluffing," Paige groaned, shaking her head.

"We need to get out of here," Duo said, suddenly feeling very small. He knew that he had been terribly stupid in his actions.

Even as they began to run for the exit, he was still feeling sick inside at what he had done.

* * *

They just made it outside, seeing the other three rangers of Crane, Chip and Mitzi approaching them, before the volcano exploded.

"What the hell?" Crane exclaimed, surprised.

"We... We couldn't stop him," Paige said, out of breath. "He'd rigged the place so that it'd blow if he was destroyed."

Still ashamed, Duo could only nod in agreement.

"So, now we're screwed," Chip muttered. "How could this situation get any worse."

Right on cue, a now super sized Duskrupt rose up from the crater of the mountain, climbing out onto the mountain. With him roaring proudly, the rangers could only watch with dread.

"You had to open your mouth, huh?" Mitzi said, shaking her head.

"Sneaky little..." Paige said, darkly.

The mood got even worse as Duskrupt began to stomp towards them, laughing wildly.

"Five little rangers, all alone and defenceless," he cackled. "Where are your zords? Oh, that's right. I destroyed them."

Still laughing, he didn't notice the Metagross Zord careening onto the scene, until the zord cracked into him with a Bullet Punch. An attack that succeeded only in grabbing his attention, rather than doing much damage.

Instantly, Duskrupt rounded on the Metagross Zord, still laughing with as much glee as possible.

"A steel type move against me?" he cackled. "Be serious."

* * *

In the cockpit of the zord, Scott couldn't help but groan. As the zords worked the same way as Pokemon typing, in theory he had no chance against Duskrupt. While the monster had all the advantages against him. Steel against fire and ground.

"Got to work this as best I can," he muttered, going for the controls to attack. "Okay, let's try and use Zen Headbutt."

The Metagross Zord threw itself forward, the huge metal cross upon its face shimmering with a bright blue energy. As the machine closed in on Duskrupt, the monster vanished away into nothing, startling the silver ranger.

"What the hell?" Scott exclaimed, frantically searching out his opponent. "Where'd he go?"

As the zord came to a standing stop, Duskrupt burst up out of nowhere, propelled by a powerfully bright beam of dark purple energy. His two fists cracked into the back of the zord, the impact enough to momentarily throw the lights off inside the cockpit. Sparks shot up from the back of it, the zord staggering.

"This is bad," Chip muttered, looking up at the melee that was taking place in front of them. "Is there no way that we can help him?"

Shaking his head, Crane replied in the negative.

"Our zords were the only means of destroying the monsters when they grow to that size," he said, mournfully. "Not even the Force Cannon will hurt him at that range."

"So, the world is doomed," Paige remarked, looking to a strangely silent Duo.

"Unfortunately," Crane said, a mere few seconds before their morphers began to beep.

Slightly down still, the red ranger brought it up to his mouth.

"Scott, are you...?" he started to say, before the voice that they had all heard at some point over the last few days began to emerge out.

"G-Force rangers," it said, the voice now sounding much more masculine than mechanical. "I think it is time. Time for us to meet."

"We're kinda busy at the moment," Mitzi said, dryly, watching Duskrupt shower the Metagross Zord with a Fire Blast.

"You don't think that it's a coincidence that I'm calling upon you now?" the voice asked. "Just as your zords are gone?"

"Okay, where are you?" Crane asked. "We'll come and find you."

"I'm afraid that you won't," the voice replied. "Just close your eyes and..."

Behind their helmets, each ranger instantly did so, wondering what the voice meant with its words. The next sensation that they felt was one of been dragged through a large tube, not painful but rather more uncomfortable.

And as they opened up their eyes, they found themselves in a strange room, one like which they had not experienced ever before.

* * *

Feeling the heat run across the surface of his zord, causing an intense damage to the machine, Scott glanced down to see that his comrades had vanished from sight.

Well, he thought to himself. It's not like they could help me out. Least they might try to ensure that the people of Eon City got out of town by the time he inevitably fell in battle.

Another fire attack rushed into the Metagross Zord, this time the silver ranger wincing in conjunction with the blast. Already, the heat within the cockpit was starting to become unbearable. He began to sweat underneath his suit, forcing him to reach up and drag off his helmet. Placing it down on the console beside him, he looked over to his controls and debated the best way to try and slow down Duskrupt.

* * *

As the five rangers looked at the area around them, they could see that they weren't in Verger anymore. Indeed, it seemed to be disturbingly similar to the Distortion World, except that the colour shadings were drastically different. Rather than dark and evil-looking, they were much less bright and rather pleasant to examine.

"What is this place?" Duo asked, breaking his silence. His voice was hollow, sad even. Clear that he still harboured some fury at himself over the way that he had lost the zords.

"Hell if I know," Chip replied, shaking his head. "What, no greeting party for us? I'm hurt."

"Don't hold that thought for too long," Mitzi said. "We don't know where we are, why we're here, or even who brought us here. Do we really want a welcomming comittee?"

As she finished speaking, a form began to appear across from them. Almost instantly, the five of them dropped down into fighting stances, ready to attack just in case the new arrival turned out to be hostile.

The figure finally revealing itself to be a middle aged man wearing a jogging suit, was enough to cause them to relax. Chip thought about commenting on the blue and silver hair, but decided against it, musing that he was going to see who or what the man was before passing judgement.

"Hello, rangers," the man said, smiling. "So nice to finally meet you in person."

Watching him start to walk across to them, Crane was still wary.

"You're our benefactor?" he asked. "The one who ensured that we could escape from the Distortion World?"

"Correct, Crane," the figure replied, holding out a hand. "My name is... Well, the name of my human host is Eric. But, my real name is Dorlinda. And, as I previously told you, I created everything in your arsenal. Your powers. Your morphers. Your zords."

The mention of them made Duo blanch. Something that was not lost on Dorlinda.

Before he could mention it, Mitzi spoke up.

"The zords were destroyed," she said. "There's a monster that triggered an explosion in their holding bay. The whole volcano exploded."

Dorlinda looked to her with a smile.

"That's what you think," he replied.

Clapping his hands together, another part of the walls of the strange world began to clear away into something more transparent. The sights of what was behind them offering a faint glimmer of hope for the five rangers.

* * *

With the full force of Duskrupt still smashing away at him, his zord only able to launch a few attacks in retaliation, Scott was starting to feel like it was a hopeless task. This was, far and away, the toughest monster he had ever faced in his relatively short tenure as a ranger so far. The tenacious type advantage was just too strong for him. Burns covered the Metagross' body, some parts of the shell cracking already. In conjunction with the dents left by the physical blows, and the black streaks from the Shadow Plume, the once proud machine was now in a sorry state.

Screw this, he thought, shaking his head as he did so. We've already lost five zords today. I'm not about to lose the Metagross as well. Time to hit him with all or nothing.

Running frantic fingers across the controls, the Metagross Zord began to dig a hole down into the soft earth, eventually submerging itself.

Above the ground, Duskrupt let out a final shrill giggle.

"And, you lose!" he cackled, banging his fists down against the ground. "Magnitude."

"Shit," Scott said, moments before his zord was thrown up out of the hole it had created, eventually coming to a screeching halt against the side of the mountain.

All systems had failed, leaving him alone at the mercy of Duskrupt. Even the door systems had failed, leaving no way of escape for the silver ranger.

* * *

"But..." Duo said, running shocked eyes over the undamaged zords in front of them. "They were destroyed."

Dorlinda snorted, clearly outraged by what he had just suggested.

"My dear Duo," he replied. "I created these zords. Believe me that I have no intention of letting them being destroyed by something as trivial as molten lava. I swooped in to act quickly, bringing them here until the zord chamber could be repaired. When it is, I'll put them just half a second out of loop so that nobody can repeat the same trick twice."

"Wait a second, what?" Chip asked, not understanding what Dorlinda had just said.

"You're not human," Crane said, his voice not particularly accusing as he directed the claim towards Dorlinda. It was more of a statement. "Are you?"

The figure laughed.

"My body is," he said. "Now, go. Your friend needs you. Your planet is calling."

"Okay, let's go help Scott," Paige called.

"Trust me, my dear," Dorlinda said, softly, watching as the five of them headed towards their zords. "He will need it."

He still watched as the five of them vanished away into the cockpits of their zords, clapping his hands to send the machines back to the real world.

* * *

As the five zords started to home in on the battle, Crane gave out the command.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!" he said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Good to be back in here," Mitzi said, reassuringly patting the surface of her console.

"I hear ya," Duo replied.

* * *

Scott could see the monster heading for him. Ready to deliver the final blow. With his zord down and out, Duskrupt looked even larger than normal.

He could only watch what was going on, clamping his eyes shut as the fist came sweeping down towards the cockpit...

Only to hear an outraged bellow emerge from the monster. And the blow never came. Then, a shout of disbelief echoed out.

"No! I destroyed you!"

Throwing his eyes open, Scott looked up to see the G-Force Megazord holding back the Dusknoir-Camerupt monster away from him. Simultaneously relieved and shocked, he instantly came out with a quip.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he remarked. "Want to explain it?"

"Maybe later, buddy," Crane replied, craning his head back. "Duo, blast him."

Underneath his helmet, the blue ranger smirked.

"Gladly," he said, pushing down on his joystick. "Hydro Cannon."

With those words, a powerful blast of water struck out from the chest of the Megazord and forced Duskrupt back away from the two machines.

In these few moments, Scott had managed to drag the Metagross Zord up off the deck, back into a battle position.

"I'm all for blasting this guy," he said. "Let's do it."

"Right!" the four rangers behind Crane shouted, as the red ranger started to input the same sequence that Scott was in the middle of.

"Time to bring them together," Crane commented. "Okay, Meta-Force Megazord formation, begin."

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane.

"Meta-Force Megazord, online and ready to battle," Crane said, the Megazord moving into a battle position.

Already recovered, Duskrupt started to charge.

"You're about to blow off some steam," Crane remarked, pulling the trigger. "Gyro Cannons, fire!"

At the shoulders of the Megazord, the cannons started to unleash their cruel wrath, instantly blasting into the body of Duskrupt.

Five seconds later, and the monster went down in a heap, his body exploding seconds later.

"Now, who had the last laugh," Mitzi said, leaning over to high five Scott and Duo.

* * *

"Hell," Regli said, angrily reaching out to punch the wall. Dust fell down from the ceiling of the cave as he did so, his body glowing with a dark red light in places. "Whose dumb idea was that?"

"Pura's," Darkia replied.

"Pura's," Chimzor quickly called.

"Pura's," a slightly singed Nocto offered.

"Everyone else is saying Pura," Jirona said. "So, I'm also going to call Pura."

Looking up, Pura had an exasperated look on her features.

"Yeah, but Chimzor gave me the idea," she said, protesting her innocence.

"Oh, shut the hell up," the Regigigas mutant snapped. "You can both spend the rest of the week in the pit of fire for your incompetence."

"But, we don't have a..." Jirona started to say.

"Shut up and make one!"

* * *

"Okay, wow," Scott muttered, shaking his head as the six of them stepped out into the strange world. Still awaiting them in the same position as he had been when they had left, Dorlinda smiled at their appearance.

"You have returned," he said, clapping his hands. "Many congratulations upon your victory. And since Duskrupt was defeated, the volcano stopped its eruption process. You saved many lives today."

"Thanks," Paige replied, Scott lost for words at the sight of the spontaneously flamboyant Dorlinda. Already, the figure was dancing over and waving as he spoke.

"So, we need to talk," Crane said, trying to get Dorlinda's attention. And, was promptly ignored, as the man went over to greet Scott.

"So nice to meet you in person, Scott," he remarked, holding out to shake the silver ranger's hand. "I take it your zord wasn't too badly damaged."

"Err... Nah, it should be fine," Scott said, still uncomfortable. "Self repairing system on board. Should be fine in a few days."

"You don't have to tell me," Dorlinda winked. "I created the thing."

"You keep saying that," Mitzi demanded, stepping over to him. "But, you want to explain how you did it and why?"

Shaking his head with resignation, Dorlinda finally turned around to look at them.

"Okay," he replied. "You want the specs, then I can offer them to you. Let's just say that I know how Regli wants to destroy the entire world. Either that, or turn the ones he can't destroy into creatures like him. He's not the first lunatic to have that idea of world destruction, but I believe that he can pull it off. I watched it happen several times, so I made the G-Force powers to stop him in his tracks. In the future, Mr. Edwards and his four colleagues, Arceus rest their souls, managed to get so far. But, Regli jumped back in time. So, when Crane went, I followed. My problem was that I was slightly off peak with my leap through time and ended up trapped in the Distortion World. But, you freed me. And for that I owe you."

He clapped his hands, a table appearing in front of him. Two boxes were stood upon it, one with a silver trim, one with a red one.

"So, if you ever need help, I'm here for you," Dorlinda said, truthfully. "To start with, I have a gift for you, Scott. Please open the silver box."

The silver ranger did so, prising it open with ease. Within moments, he was reaching inside to take out a silver gem which he held up to the air.

"What is that?" he started to ask, before the gem flew up out from his hand, turning out into a silver G-Force Patroller in no time at all.

"Since you don't have one," Dorlinda smiled. "Enjoy it. Complete with Flash Cannon attack."

"Cheers, Dorlinda," Scott said, not quite sure what to say. "That's great."

"As I said, enjoy it," the man said, before turning to Crane. "And, as for you, Crane."

The red ranger stepped forward.

"This is for you," Dorlinda said, suddenly looking sad. "But, I'm sorry to inform you that you're not quite strong enough to use it yet. When you need it the most, the box will open up for you."

Crane nodded.

"Okay, no worries," he said, suddenly feeling slightly deflated. "You keep hold of it, yeah?"

Dorlinda nodded.

"Of course," he replied, looking to the other rangers. "Unfortunately, that's all I have at the moment. But, you will have my assistance now against Regli and his band of misfits. As the Lord of Time, I swear that I will let you know when they are about to attack. Nothing gets past me."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, the Lord of Time. Grandiose title.**

**Touch and go there for a moment, but they came through. And, if anyone wants to have a guess at what Crane has in that box...**

**Nearly at the half way point. I'm thinking that this will be about forty chapters, give or take. And, then I may do another one after. But, it's not confirmed yet.**

**Some answers revealed here, so the story is starting to unfold.**

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, they were appreciated. Both of them.**

**So, now don't forget to drop a review down!! Please!!**

**Next chapter, Lost In Translation, coming soon.**


	20. Lost In Translation

Chapter Twenty. Lost In Translation.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Regli and Darkia sent down the new monster, Duskrupt, who was ordered to make the volcano in Mount Hielo erupt. The entire plan was designed to destroy the zords in their holding bay. But, the Lord of Time, Dorlinda alerted Paige, Duo and Scott who leaped into action. Although Duo nearly caused a devasting eruption, Dorlinda managed to recover the zords stpping them from being destroyed. Then, the ranger formed the Meta-Force Megazord and destroyed Duskrupt, stopping the eruption, before Dorlinda gave Scott a G-Force Patroller..._

_

* * *

_

"Oh yeah!"

Throwing his new G-Force Patroller up across the ramp, Scott managed to turn the vehicle perfectly in middair, finally bringing it to a sliding stop down the other side of the ramp. Adjusting his weight onto the motorcycle, the silver ranger brought up his G-Force sidearm, blasting the nearby targets with relish. His shots were almost perfectly aimed, only a few failing to hit the large sheets drawn up over trees.

"Good shooting," Crane commented, standing well out of the way. "Although, you missed a few."

Scott let out a mock cough of outrage, turning to offer the blaster to his fellow ranger.

"You think you could do any better?" he said, a slightest trace of arrogance within his voice. "Stand up and present."

Letting his reluctance show for only a second, Crane stepped forward and took the weapon. Gripping it within his hand, subconsciously running mental checks through it as he did so, testing the weight. He could notice that it was slightly heavier than his own, which could be down to any number of reasons. The one that he would have wagered on was that as the silver Metagross ranger, Scott's weapon might have been made of a slightly more durable metal.

Testing the weight for one final time, pointing the weapon down to the ground, Crane took ten steps forward keeping his back to the target he had marked.

"That's hardly a fair comparison," Scott remarked. "I shot from the back of my Patroller. Almost like a cowboy. Only without a horse."

Crane rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment.

Instead, he spun around, bringing the weapon up and firing several times towards his goal.

Lowering it, the red ranger ran an appraising eye over what he had done, noting that he had managed to at least match Scott in his score.

"How's that for you?" he said, sarcastically.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Right," Regli said, watching the red and silver rangers compete upon the viewing screen in front of him. Already, he was thinking through a plan to try and take advantage of this situation, his mind going a mile a minute. And failing miserably. "How can we exploit this situation within our favour?"

Sat around the table, a badly burned Pura and Chimzor shrugged. They were both unwilling to come up with suggestions after the week they had just suffered, festering within Jirona's newly built pit of fire. Darkia, hovering around across the table from him reached up with one of his stubby arms to stroke his chin impassively. And finally, Nocto brought up one of her wings to speak up.

"Well, it's just something that I've noticed," she said. "But these rangers seem to rely on communicating with each other. Take that away and we might have a stick of which to beat them with."

"Hmmm," Darkia said, looking up to the rest of the group. "That's not a bad idea, Master Regli. Do that and we'll have an advantage for sure."

Looking across to Jirona, Regli gave him the savage gesture, shaking his fist angrily.

"Get in there and make a monster that can do that."

* * *

Not too much later, the Jirachi monster maker came back out of his chamber, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Did someone ask for a monster?" he asked, looking around. Within moments, his newest creation, a large red Loudred creation with its immense jaws stitched together appeared on the scene. Slightly benignly, within his hands, he carried a megaphone.

"This is Loudmouth," Jirona said, explaining away. "He can't speak, but what he can do is render others into the same way. Those that can't speak can't communicate with others in the same predicament. I find his name particularly ironic."

Slowly, Regli began to smile.

"I like it," he said, smirking. "Send him down and render the entire city unable to speak. Let's see how well those annoying rangers cope without their voices."

"I'm refraining from commenting," Chimzor said, shaking his head.

With those words from Regli, Loudmouth vanished away into nothing.

* * *

"That was most interesting," Dorlinda commented, the two rangers returning to the strange little world that he inhabited. A world that he had started to call the Time Hole, the meaning of which had so far eluded them. He still hadn't told them where it was, rather hoping that they would work it out by themselves. It had began to look slightly more homely now that he had been residing here for a while, several consoles placed strategically around the area. And, even more for the eclectic look, Dorlinda had put up a dart board on one of the black walls. Across from them, seemingly far in the distance, they could see the five G-Force zords sat dormant waiting for themselves to be called upon. The box that he had offered to Crane earlier was sat on top of the console, winking mysteriously as it caught the light every few moments. Perhaps even more surprisingly, the already assembled Force Cannon was now hung on the wall, ready to be called upon like the zords when needed. A few other tables were scattered around to make the place seem more homely, in addition to the plush comfortable looking recliner nearby. Which the Lord of Time was now sat in, smiling at them. "Your contest of skill... Most interesting."

"Thank you," Crane said, slightly breezily. "I still think that I edged it."

"Nah, you didn't," Scott protested. "That was dead even."

"Funny how you were saying that you were a better shot than me before it actually came down to it," Crane remarked.

"Okay, calm it down a little, you two," Dorlinda smiled. "We've got a slight problem down in Eon City. Regli just sent down a monster."

"Well, this is handy," Scott said, dryly, before bringing up his morpher. "Before we just waited around for the TV crews to report the carnage. Now, we get you to save us the effort."

"Told you I'd help out," Dorlinda said, his voice slightly sarcastic. "Get to it and I'll send the other rangers to assist you shortly."

"All right, let's do it," Crane replied, bringing his own morpher up. "Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source, steel force!"

The mystical sprites of the Rapidash and the Metagross emerged from within the devices, hitting Crane and Scott to create their armour.

Dorlinda waved his hand, instantly sending them down to the battlefield.

* * *

Already waiting for them was the monster that Regli and company had sent down, Loudmouth turning to see their appearance. Looking over to him, they couldn't help but feel slightly bemused at the comical looking monster. The dark red skin, the stitched up mouth. And the megaphone.

Unable to say anything to them, he threw out his arms to blast them with a clear white energy, the force of the attack throwing the two rangers down to the ground.

"Well, this one's a talker," Scott muttered, as he tried to pick himself up off the ground. Eventually managing to do so, his entire body aching after the blast.

Crane had already managed to throw himself up and had charged the monster, throwing a flurry of kicks into the stitched up mouth. He could see the huge red monster shake in pain from his strikes, already contemplating his next move.

Throwing his head back just for a second, he could see that Scott had got up and was tearing in to join the attack.

At the sight of the silver ranger charging into the fray, Loudmouth began to shake again. But, this time not with pain.

Bringing his megaphone to aim at them, he pulled the trigger, blasting them with a bright red energy. An energy blast that sent them crashing back through the air, Crane hitting a wall, Scott smashing down into a dumpster.

* * *

Already, the four unmorphed rangers were appearing on the scene. Dorlinda had been just as good as his word, summoning them into the fray.

"Don't worry," Chip called, looking over to the two grounded rangers. "We're here."

Staying strangely silent, Crane stood up and looked at them. For a few more moments, he remained silent. Then, he grabbed at his throat in surprise.

"What's going on with him?" Duo wondered, shaking his head in bemusement. "Meowth got your tongue?"  
Shaking with silent mirth again, Loudmouth brought up his megaphone and levelled it at the four of them.

Desperately silent, the red and silver rangers began to wave their arms around in the air, trying to get the other four to dodge out of the way. Something that they didn't seem to register.

Pulling the trigger on his megaphone, Loudmouth blasted the other four rangers, Crane throwing his arms up in the air angrily as he watched the energy blast throw them back to the ground. Scott had taken out his G-Force blaster, and was ready to draw a bead on the monster.

Looking over to the four unmorphed grounded rangers, Loudmouth gave a final shake of laughter, before vanishing away into nothing. Before Scott could fire off a few rounds towards him, forcing the silver ranger to shake his head in anger.

* * *

Now, as the two morphed rangers approached their comrades, they could see that their friends were badly burned by the blast. Black marks pocked their skin, their throats looking horribly swollen.

First Paige sat up, rubbing at her neck. She opened her mouth to speak...

Only for nothing to come out. Slowly opening and closing her mouth with bemusement, she continued to rub at the skin, hoping that it would do something. Her eyes filled with worry, symptoms that were mirrored as the other three, Mitzi, Chip and Duo, sat up.

Incredibly worried, Mitzi tried to mouth something to the others, only for them to completely miss it.

Then, as one, the six of them faded away from view.

* * *

Barely seconds later, the six of them appeared back in the Time Hole, where Dorlinda looked at them with slight concern.

"Well," he said, shaking his head with surprise. "This would appear to be a problem."

Chip opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, only to remember that he couldn't do that. Forcing him to drop it shut, a look of disdainful sarcasm towards the being.

"The problem is that your morphers do require a voice command to work," he commented, looking at the six rangers. "So, Crane and Scott can't demorph, while the rest of you can't morph."

Smirking under his helmet, Crane looked around to see a pad of paper on top of one of the consoles and a pen. He couldn't believe that it was a coincidence, but picked it up to write something on. When finished, he held it up for the other rangers to see, his comrades all shaking their head at the slightly bad joke.

His note had read, Want to swap?

"Now's not the time for jokes," Dorlinda commented, his voice slightly harsh. But, it soon cooled down, his anger having risen up in the heat of the moment. "We need to formulate a way to try and fix this. You need to get your voices back and fast."

He turned away to one of the consoles, the machine bursting into life. On a screen above it, a video image of Loudmouth played out, including the way he had blasted Crane and Scott earlier.

"Well, it appeared that his megaphone had the ability to steal voices," Dorlinda summarised, knowing that the rangers under his command couldn't do the job themselves. "So, in theory, destroy the megaphone and your speech should return. That's only a theory, but this is always how it works. So, when he attacks again, Scott and Crane will have to do it. At least in their suits they have a chance. With the rest of you unable to morph, I refuse to send you down where you can get unimaginably hurt."

All four of the other rangers looked like they wanted to protest, but were unable to.

"I'm not questioning your bravery or your courage," Dorlinda insisted. "But, just trust me."

From out of somewhere, the dull ringing of an alarm began to sound out.

"And, speaking of the monster," Dorlinda continued, looking over to one of his consoles. "I think that... Yeah, Loudmouth has returned."

He turned away, looking to the red and silver rangers.

"You have to go down there and figure out some way to destroy his megaphone. Even though you can't communicate with each other, the two of you will have to try and find some way of doing it. The whole region depends on it. Without your voices, you won't be able to demorph, you can't summon the zords. Heck, there's a lot of thing that you won't be able to do. Regli will have won. So, go for it."

Crane saluted, while Scott nodded his head. Slightly uncomfortably, the two of them then bumped fists before fading away out of the Time Hole.

"They're our only hope," Dorlinda said, sadly, before turning back to the others. "Again, I apologise for keeping you here but there's a reason for it. There's a reason that I sent the two of them out there first. I'll tell you when we're all clear of this danger."

* * *

Turning to see the two rangers appear behind him, Loudmouth let out another silent shudder of laughter. As he shifted up into a fighting stance, the two rangers looked at each other. Silently acknowledging each others importance in the task at hand.

Pointing to one side of the monster, Crane tried to give the instruction out, hoping that his silver team mate would understand. He then gestured down to the blaster at Scott's side, still hoping and praying that his point was getting across.

Underneath his helmet, the recognition dawned upon Scott's face. He got what Crane wanted him to do, and started to head off.

Knowing that Scott was his only hope, Crane charged forward to take on Loudmouth. He threw himself up into the air, landing a flying kick into the monsters stitched up mouth. In doing so, he couldn't help but notice the sudden pained reaction, the frenzy erupting up to the surface as he had done so.

Something to remember, he thought, following in with a second pair of kicks, the blows forcing Loudmouth back slightly. But, the monster wasn't done yet, and countered with two blows of his own, the fists strong. Crane felt them strike against his uniform, their power stronger than he had anticipated. It was all he could do to stay on his feet against the might of Loudmouth. Digging his heels into the ground, he countered with a pair of punches of his own, feeling them connect heavily into the sealed mouth.

Another shudder from the monster, before he decided to club his red wearing opponent with the megaphone. Unable to defend against the sudden blow from the heavier than expected item, Crane went crashing down to the ground.

Already shaking with his creepy brand of silent laughter, Loudmouth brought up a foot, ready to Stomp down on top of him. Holding the megaphone high above his head...

* * *

Only for Scott to jump out from behind cover and fire his G-Force blaster into the item several times. Each burst of laser fire struck the metallic object square on, slowly melting it into nothing.

With the final shot, Loudmouth dropped the useless speaker phone to the ground, a look of horror on his face. From the remains, a sparkling wave of red energy burst up over Crane, slowly extending out to Scott after that. And slowly, up into the atmosphere.

* * *

"They did it," Dorlinda commented, smiling at the TV screen. "I knew they could. I just needed to see if they wanted to or not."

Already in the process of regaining their voices back, the other four rangers looked to the Lord of Time.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, her voice slightly croaky.

"Well, Paige," Dorlinda continued, still smiling. "When I saw them train together earlier, I sensed a bit of tension between them, something that I've noticed for a while. Tension that needed to be resolved. So, I figured that this would be the perfect way to do it. And it worked. Scott seems to respect Crane as a leader slightly more, while Crane has more respect for Scott's skills."

"Yeah, I could sort of sense that there was something going on between them," Mitzi commented, rubbing again at her throat. "Still, if it's okay with you, we'd like to go and help the two of them finish off that monster."

Dorlinda shrugged, his face impassive as he turned back to the screen. "I'll look forward to watching it."

Stepping forward, Mitzi brought up her morpher, knowing that the other three rangers behind her were doing the same.

"Go... G-Force!" she commanded.

Already as the mystical spirits of the Roserade, the Lapras, the Manectric and the Clefable were bursting from their morphers to create their armour, Dorlinda transported them back down to the battlefield.

* * *

"Awesome job Scott," Crane called, having rolled away from the Stomp attack. Loudmouth's sudden loss of the megaphone seemed to have damaged his composure, suddenly looking afraid. "But, now it's time to finish this thing off."

As he spoke the next few words, he couldn't help but grin under his helmet.

"And, I think I know how."  
"Go for it, man," Scott yelled.

Crane held out his hands, still finding the time to shoot an acknowledging nod in Scott's direction.

"Rapidash Horn Sabre."

Almost instantly, the weapon appeared out within his hand, ready to be used. Flames began to appear upon it, as the red ranger jumped up to his feet, slicing out into the mouth of the monster.

At his attack, the thread holding the huge rubbery lips together split away completely, the mouth lolling open to reveal a black gaping maw. Surprisingly, Loudmouth now started to choke, almost as if he now couldn't breath.

"Time to finish you off," Crane said, seeing his four team mates come to join in the attack. He took a quick step back to join them.

"I almost feel like it'll be an act of mercy destroying him," Mitzi commented.

"I don't disagree with you there," Chip said.

As one, the five of them held out their hands, their weapons appearing. Almost instantly, they started to assemble them together to form the Force Cannon.

"Force Cannon, activate," Crane commanded, as he held it up to aim at Loudmouth. "Swallow this."

He pulled the trigger, forcing the powerful beam of energy straight down the Loudred monster's throat. The small eyes bulged almost out of their sockets at the taste, before the monster toppled over and explosions ran up over his body.

"Rest in peace," Duo said, darkly.

* * *

Back in the cave, Regli turned to Nocto, already starting to move his mouth in the action of giving her the order.

"Do it, now!" he commanded, pointing to the exit. "Make him grow."

"Ah, hoping for... Thirteenth time lucky?" Nocto asked, quietly.

"What?" Regli demanded, unsure as to what he had heard her say.

"Never mind, I'm going," she said, vanishing away.

* * *

Barely seconds later, she appeared above the remains of Loudmouth, startling all six of the rangers.

"It's not over yet, Poke Rangers," she warned, looking down at the shattered red body. Waves of energy began to emanate from deep within her eyes, touching against the corpse. "You are feeling very large," she intoned, her voice flat and emotionless. "Time to grow bigger. Because that's the way you're feeling."

Completely hypnotised, Loudmouth stood up, before expanding thirty times his normal size. And back to perfect health. His mouth was somehow stitched back up, meaning that he could only laugh his traditional silent barrage of mirth.

He wasn't the only one, Nocto laughing to herself as she vanished away.

"It's just occured to me," Scott commented. "But does anyone else think that this is taking the power of positive thinking too far?"

"That's a point," Chip said, grinning under his helmet.

"I guess we're going to have to shut him up again," Duo remarked.

"Dorlinda," Crane said, speaking into the communicator in his morpher. "We need the zords now."

"Already on their way," the Lord of Time replied. "Give 'em hell."

* * *

On the horizon, the five G-Force zords started to appear, charging towards the battlefield. Beams of light shot out from the cockpit, sucking the respective ranger into the machine.

Once they were there, Crane gave the command.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!"

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

* * *

Back down on the ground, Scott gave his own command.

"Metagross Zord, arise."

Far out in the Brownsands Desert, the mighty silver robot began to climb up out of the sands, before charging towards battle. Tucking its legs in, it fired the hidden jets within them, throwing it up into the air for extra speed.

* * *

"Okay," Crane said, looking over to Loudmouth who had decided to start attacking buildings in a moment of pique. "Let's stop this clown before he does any real damage."

Mitzi went first, pushing buttons to attack.

"Grass Knot," she ordered, finishing typing into her console.

Seconds later, thick metallic green roots burst up out of the ground to secure Loudmouth in place. He struggled against them, but couldn't break free.

"My turn," Duo remarked, already going for his console. He typed in a few commands, ready to follow up on Loudmouth. "Hydro Cannon, fire."

From the chest of the G-Force Megazord, a powerful blast of water burst out and crashed into the large red body of the Loudred monster. Soaking him completely all over. Even water began to run from the ears atop of his head.

"And now for me," Chip muttered, driving his joystick forward. Almost to the point where it was touching the screen of his console. A few typed commands later and he was ready to attack.

"Thunder Kick."

Almost immediately, the Megazord jumped forward, delivering a powerful kick backed by a severe jolt of electricity straight into Loudmouth's face. It had been well placed, connecting with the stitching at the lips.

Breaking free from the metallic versions of the Grass Knots, Loudmouth went for the counter attack against the giant machine. Smashing a series of powerful fists into the stomach area of the Megazord, the five rangers could feel themselves been driven back slightly by the blow.

"Damn, this thing hits hard," Crane muttered. Underneath his uniform, he could feel that he was still sporting several bruises courtesy of the previous round against the monster. Testament to the strength of what Regli had sent down against them this time. Loudmouth might have looked slightly ridiculous, but...

Another attack hit the Megazord, snapping him out of his thoughts. Smoke started to emerge up out of the shoulders of the giant robot, as one of the huge plate-like feet came snapping up to deliver another attack.

Only for the Metagross Zord to charge into the scene, Scott now on board, and hit the monster with a Zen Headbutt from behind. Immediately, the monster went staggering down to his knees.

"You're welcome for the rescue," the silver ranger called, his voice slightly metallic coming up through the speaker system in the G-Force Megazord. "Now, kick his ass and we can all go home."

"With pleasure," Crane replied, the Megazord bringing up its arm as he spoke. Moments later, the Sword appeared within its hand, ready for use.

With one of his joysticks, he swept the weapon into one of Loudmouth's arms, instantly severing it.

All thoughts of silent mirth were gone from Loudmouth's mind, instead his pain wracked body shaking wildly in agony.

"Time for the Slash of Time," the red ranger called, the sabre bursting into white hot flames as he gave the command.

Going on the assault, the G-Force Megazord swept out with the weapon, hitting Loudmouth across the mouth. It was probably the easiest part of the monster to hit, the flaming blade instantly severing the stuff that held the two lips together.

Not for the first time, the jaws fell open, Loudmouth starting to suffocate again.

"And, time to finish him off," Crane said, flicking up a case that covered a silver button on his console. Over in the Metagross Zord, Scott did the same, only his button was an almagamation of red, blue, green, yellow and pink.

At the same time, both rangers pushed it.

* * *

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane.

"Meta-Force Megazord, online and ready to battle," the six rangers shouted, the newly formed Megazord glaring at the struggling Loudmouth.

"Time to ram a few home truths down this guys throat," Mitzi called.

"Go for it, Crane," Duo urged.

"Give it to him," Chip shouted.

"And don't let up," Paige finished.

Scott only nodded, as a large series of cross hairs appeared up on the windshield of the Megazord. Gingerly moving them, the red ranger moved them across to the gasping mouth of the opponent.

Finally, he got a lock on his target and pulled the trigger on his lever.

"Gyro Cannons, fire," he commanded.

Instantly, the cannons up on the shoulders of the Megazord began to fire, blasting Loudmouth with their stream of laser fire. Crane's aim had been good, the majority of the attacks crashing down into the throat of the Loudred-monster.

Finally letting out a sound, a shrill moan of pain, the monster collapsed down to the ground before exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Silence is golden," Chip said, mentally kicking himself at the comment after he'd made it.

* * *

"Congratulations on defeating yet another threat," Dorlinda remarked, looking over to the six of them as they returned to the Time Hole. "You're turning into quite an effective fighting force if I do say so myself. I mean, that's pretty much... Well, you're winning, put it that way."

"Yes, we are," Paige said, smiling at the Lord of Time.

"Regli can only throw so many monsters at us," Duo commented. "Right? I mean, he's got to run out some time."

"I'm afraid that I don't know the specifics as to what he does," Dorlinda replied, apologetically. "How he pumps out monster after monster, or what the extents of his operations are just mysteries to me. I shall meditate upon it, see if I can find something of use. But, in the meantime, just stand by. The fight's not over yet. In fact, it might not even be half way through."

"Well, ain't that a sobering notion to leave us on," Mitzi commented, her voice dry.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are all appreciated completely and utterly. Mean it.**

**And, thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter, subject to amendments will be entitled Mitzi's Egg-Cellent Adventure. Slightly corny, but hey.**

**And, now that another thing I was working on is finished, I might be able to update every few days or so now on this.**

**Interesting fact, this was loosely inspired by the Buffy episode Hush, which was on the TV when I was thinking through my plan.**

**So, don't forget to review!!! Please!!**


	21. Mitzi's EggCellent Adventure

Chapter Twenty One. Mitzi's Egg-Cellent Adventure.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_As the competitive level between Crane and Scott reached fever pitch, Eon City came under attack by Loudmouth, Regli's newest and ironically named monster. With the Loudred monster stealing people's ability to speak, including the rangers, they had to get by without an ability to communicate within battle. With the situation forcing the red and silver rangers to work together against Loudmouth, they managed to get past the barriers of silence and destroy his Megaphone. With the ability to speak restored, Loudmouth was quickly wiped out, first by the Force Cannon and then ultimately by the Meta-Force Megazord..._

_

* * *

_

"So, what's going on here?"

Coming downstairs from the rooms of the Pokemon Centre, Crane could see that the Centre was fuller than normal. In fact, the crowds were spilling outside into the bright sunshine lit gardens of the area, all of them focused upon someone over by the PC trying to persuade people to buy something. As Chip, Duo and Paige followed him down, he could see that Mitzi was near the front of the queue, patiently pacing up and down on the spot as she waited for the line to go down slightly. People of all genders, ages and appearances were patiently waiting around to try and get whatever was being offered, which couldn't be seen from where the four rangers were stood.  
"Couldn't tell you," Chip admitted, looking around to see if he could spot anyone else that he knew. After a few seconds, he realised that he couldn't and stopped doing so.

"They giving something away free?" Paige asked. "That's pretty much the only reason I can think of that this many people would be queuing up like that."

"Well, it's not to the counter, so they're not getting Pokemon healed," Duo conceded. "Anyway, if we don't have any big evil beastie to contend with, I'm going to head off and pick something up from the store."

"Okay, see you later," Paige said, while Chip gave a lazy wave towards his teammate.

"Now, shall we see what's going on?" Crane said, seeing Mitzi pull away from the stall at the end, turning to head towards them. And, in her arms, she held a Pokemon egg.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"So, that guy over by the counter is giving away Pokemon eggs?" Chip asked, the four of them heading outside the crowded Pokemon Centre.

"Yeah, looks like," Mitzi replied. "I don't have to head off into work for a few hours so I came round to the Pokemon Centre to see if any of you guys were around. Kinda got caught up in the crowd, and ended up with this."

She gestured to the green coloured egg within her hands, complete with few red splotches upon its shell.

"You have any idea what it is?" Paige said, interest in her voice.

"Other than the guy giving them away said that they were all rare Pokemon," the green ranger replied. "So, I think it must be some sort of grass type."

"Either that or it's a Pidgey egg that's been painted that colour," Chip said, grinning at his own joke. It wasn't long before both Paige and Crane smirked along after him, knowing that that could have been the case.

"Oh grow up," Mitzi said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not bothered. I got it for free, you know. So, even if it does turn out to be a Pidgey, it's not like I've wasted anything."

"Apart from your time."

Not listening to the rest of the conversation, Crane turned tail and headed back into the Pokemon Centre.

"Now, where the heck is he going?" Chip said, surprised.

"To see if I can get one," the red ranger called back.

* * *

The crowds were thinning now, as Crane approached the stall with little trouble. Behind the small wooden table, was a short woman with black, purple and blond hair. It couldn't help but strike the red ranger as an unusual look. Even above her dull green apron and white shirt. Behind both the person and the table, there was a door to the outside world.  
"Hi," he said, leaning down against the table. "Got any left."

"Sorry, pet," the woman replied, her jaws chewing away at something. "But, we've just run out. Maybe I'll be back in a few weeks, try me again then. So sorry."

Crane shrugged.

"Ah, it's okay," he replied, turning to leave. "No problem. Guess I was just a little too slow off the draw."

"It happens all the time, pet."

As the red ranger turned away to leave, the woman stepped away through the door behind her.

Once outside, in the fresh air of Eon City, she looked up to the sun for a moment before vanishing away.

* * *

In Regli's cave, she reappeared moments later, Chimzor and Pura looking up to see her arrive.

"How did it go?" the Chimchar-Scizor combo asked, interest in his voice.

Grinning completely, the woman's body slowly began to change. Less than thirty seconds later, she had turned into an Exeggutor monster, the three heads black, purple and yellow. A pair of thick brown arms sprouted up from the trunk like body, muscular in their design. Large red vein-like marks ruptured across the limbs, ending in stubby fingers. Across the middle of her body, a power belt, similar to those worn by a Machoke could be seen.

"Excellent," she replied, stretching out her arms. "Damn those human forms really are cramped."

"You're telling me," Pura commented, nodding in agreement.

No sooner had she finished speaking than the sound of Regli and Darkia, thundering into what had quickly become the living area of the cave, rang out around the chambers.

"Here comes the boss," Chimzor muttered, getting up to his feet.

"Ah, Matoregg," Regli said, looking over to the Exeggutor-Machoke monster. "Have you put our plan into action?"

"Of course," she answered, still stretching out. "Fifty eggs, filled with possible mutant Pokemon. All ready to rise up against the trainers who lovingly hatch them. And when that happens..."

"We'll have an army," Darkia smirked. "Well, I can't wait to take the credit for this scheme."

"Just shows that if you want something done right, don't leave it to those morons."

As Regli spoke, he pointed to Pura, Chimzor and then over to Jirona's workshop. And finally over to the perch upon the wall where Nocto was sleeping.

"I resent that remark," Chimzor muttered, before seeing Regli's glare at him. "But, I think you're also right to say it."

Shaking her heads, Matoregg looked around at the couch.

"So, I guess we just play the waiting game until the eggs are ready to hatch," she said, sitting down.

* * *

Picking up the crate of Black Persian Beer from the ground, Duo shifted it around to place into the van.

"Thanks for helping out," the man from the convenience store replied. His arm was in a sling, making him unable to do the heavy lifting. "Damn shelf fell down on top of me a few days ago. Means I'm pretty much screwed for delivery. But, I need the cash so I'm still working here."

"That's... Pretty admirable," Duo remarked. "Well, I'm just glad to help."

He looked to the stuff he had been looking to purchase for his room at the Pokemon Centre.

"Oh by the way, I'm a little short on cash," he said, smiling. "Any chance that I can... Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm fine for cash and not looking for some money off."

The clerk grinned back, watching Duo stretch over to the counter to hand him some money. After giving it up, he grabbed up his supplies turning around to leave...

And walked directly into a girl who had come into the Poke Mart, something slipping from her hands and smashing down onto the ground.

Momentarily confused, Duo looked down to see the smashed remains of a Pokemon egg at his feet.

Grimacing at his clumsiness, he looked around to see the furious face of the owner.

"You moron!" she snapped, angrily. "You smashed my Pokemon egg."

* * *

At almost exactly the same moment, Matoregg sprang up to her feet in shock, her eyes instantly flashing a whiter shade than normal.

"What's your problem?!" Pura demanded, looking over. In the corner, Nocto had sprang awake in mild surprise, falling off her perch as she did so.

"Someone just destroyed one of my eggs," she hissed, looking over to Pura with venom in her eyes. "Now, I'm going to find the bastard who did that and tear whoever it is a new hole."

"That's not the plan," Chimzor remarked, showing scant concern.

"Screw the plan," she hissed, heading for the exit. "I'm going down for vengeance."

Barely seconds later, she vanished away to leave the three monsters alone.

Almost immediately, Pura looked over to Chimzor, slight surprise in her features at the way he had acted.

"How come you didn't stop her?" she asked. "Regli's going to go ballistic when he finds out."

Chimzor shrugged.

"Ah, it'll look bad for Darkia when it inevitably goes wrong," he replied. "And, I could do with seeing that, if purely for the look on his face when it does hit the fan."

"You really think it's going to go wrong?" Nocto asked, taking a break from fanning out her feathers into some sort of plumage resembling her normal appearance.

"Put it this way," Chimzor smirked. "I think you'll be called upon at some point in the next half hour or so. So, don't go back to sleep."

Upon finishing speaking, the three of them heard a laugh from behind them, turning to see Jirona stood taking a breather from his workshop.

"What's so funny, meathead?" Pura demanded.

"I think that if the rangers do encounter Matoregg, then they will find it harder than they expect to destroy her."

"What did you do?" Nocto asked, now picking out at something beneath her feathers with her beak.

Still grinning, Jirona told them. Something that made the three of them collapse in laughter.

"Oh, that's just fantastic," Pura said, her smirk now wider than ever. "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

Finally out of the argument with the girl whose Pokemon egg he had inadvertently broken, Duo stepped out into the sunlight, breathing a sigh of relief. He was still annoyed at the way he had been blamed for it, but couldn't help but feel slightly bad about it.

And, seconds later just to make him feel even better, the concealed morpher at his wrist began to beep.

"Aww, damnit," the blue ranger complained, bringing it up to his mouth. "Yeah, whoever it is."

"It is Dorlinda," the voice replied. "Standby for transportation to the Time Hole right about... Now."

Instantly, Duo vanished away into nothing.

* * *

He appeared seconds later in the Time Hole seeing the other five rangers were already there. All of them looking worried by the sudden call to action. And, he could see that Mitzi was holding a Pokemon egg for some reason, causing him to groan at the memory before putting a brave face onto his features.

"Damn, now I feel like I'm late to the party," he grinned, looking around to notice that Dorlinda had been improving the area even more. Now mounted upon one of the walls, was the head of Loudmouth, the monster that the six of them had defeated previously.

"Couldn't find you for a moment," Dorlinda said, looking over to him.

"So, what's the problem?" Crane asked, moving his eyes over to the screen atop one of the consoles. "What manner of evil do we need to beat now?"

Grinning at his comment, the Lord of Time swept out his hand to the console, the screen jumping into life as he did so. They could see the Exeggutor monster rampaging around somewhere in Eon City, attacking civilians in a complete frenzy.

"That would be Matoregg," Dorlinda explained. "A new monster, who seems to be attacking out of blind fury."

"Ok," Chip said, smacking his fist against his palm with glee. "Let's go down and kick its ass."

"That's the spirit," Mitzi remarked, placing her Pokemon egg down atop one of the consoles. "But, can you watch that for a moment."

The Lord of Time didn't look overly enthralled by the idea, but wasn't in the mood to argue. Instead, he chose to offer them some more advice.

"Be careful down there," he warned. "This one looks a dangerous one."

"The danger's always there," Crane said, nodding. "Just depends on how well you do to avoid it."

"Okay, let's go," Paige called, composing herself for what was about to come.

As one, the six rangers brought their morphers up.

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

Their armour formed instantly, the six mystical spirits that they drew their powers from charging out of the morphers to create their costumes.

* * *

In Eon City, Matoregg threw another human to the ground, determined to find the one who had destroyed one of her eggs earlier. Throwing out her hand, she grabbed up another one, determined to throw him up into the air and continue her assault, when she heard the sound of engines behind her.

Spinning around, she was greeted with the six G-Force patrollers staring her down, the rangers sat on the back.

"Put him down," Mitzi said, rolling her eyes underneath her helmet. "He doesn't know where you've been."

Hissing in fury, she dropped him to the ground, turning to blast the vehicles with an Egg Bomb attack. The lump of white energy sailed through the air, crashing down into the ground in front of them, the sudden burst of heat and light enough to send at least two of the rangers crashing up into the air.

Groaning heavily from the sudden impact of hitting the ground, Mitzi and Chip tried to pick themselves up, seeing the other four had already gone to attack Matoregg.

"Ouch," Mitzi groaned, rubbing her shoulder. "That really wasn't..."

"So, that's what it's like to hit the ground after being thrown thirty feet up into the air," Chip said, offering her a hand up. She took it, before the two of them went crashing in to battle.

After the green and yellow rangers had been thrown from their Patrollers, Crane had lead the charge against Matoregg, going in with his sword. The frenzied monster blocked the swipes with her bare fists, grunting in pain as the metal cut through her thick knuckles. Jumping up and hitting him with a Rolling Kick, she sent Crane to the ground, half turning to see Duo and Paige coming to attack. Throwing a pair of Dynamic Punches towards them, the two rangers went down. Hard. Paige half made to jump back up, but the monster unleashed a Stomp attack down on top of her, the pink ranger's body snapping back down to the turf.

Finally, Scott came tearing in, wielding his hammer with furied expertise. The weapon swung away towards the body of the Exeggutor-Machoke monster, who nimbly bounced away from the onslaught. The three heads all began to glow with a bright blue light, the monster springing forward to smash into the silver ranger with a triple Zen Headbutt.

Shaking from the sudden pain, Scott went down in a heap. Unable to move, unable to do anything but writhe around in agony.

Above his prone body, Chip and Mitzi came bounding into battle, both of them wielding their weapons. The two of them crashing the weapons against the back of Matoregg.

Letting out a howl of pain, she spun around and unleashed another pair of Dynamic Punch attacks into them like she had against Paige and Duo. The two fists struck out into their bodies, throwing them back against the wall of a nearby building. Stone cracked away underneath their bodies, before they slid down to hit the ground. Not for the first time in the fight.

Leaping back up to his feet, Crane slashed out with his sword into the faces of the three headed monster, trying to get the eyes.

Ducking back away from the blow, she danced around him, kicking out into his back. From the blow, he went flying forward into the side of a heavy metal dumpster. He was back on his feet in almost no time, seeing that Duo was behind Matoregg. Nodding to his teammate, he threw himself forward, ready to unleash his special attack. Already, he could see that the blue ranger had thrown himself to the side, trying to avoid getting hit with the blast.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz, now!"

His ranger costume burst into flames, as he struck out to hit Matoregg with the attack. Shrieking in pain as the flames raked across her body, she couldn't help but stagger back.

"Okay, let's try it" Mitzi called, looking around. She, Chip, Paige and Duo had got back to their feet, ready to fight on. "Combo attack."

She and Duo took up position, their bodies glowing with green and blue light respectively.

"Roserade Petal Dance!"

"Lapras Surf Attack!"

From Mitzi's body, a barrage of multicoloured leaves and flower petals shot out into the Matoregg monster, staggering her. Then, a huge wave of water erupted out from Duo's suit, doing more damage to her by soaking her completely.

Next, Chip and Paige leaped into the air, their uniforms glowing with bright lights of the same colour of their uniforms. Yellow and pink.

"Manectric Volt Tackle!"

"Clefable Double Edge!"

Soaring forward through the air, they unleashed their attacks, Chip racing through on a burst of golden electricity while Paige's blow hit home. From the recoil of their attacks, both rangers staggered back, Crane stopping Chip while Duo managed to keep Paige from toppling over.

At this point, Matoregg wasn't looking so good. She had dropped to one knee, all three heads breathing heavily.

"My turn," Scott shouted, jumping up into the air. His costume and fists began to shine with a silver energy, lunging out to deliver several lightning fast punches into her body. "Metagross Bullet Punch!"

At this final blow, Matoregg went crashing up into the air a few feet, before coming back down to earth. And, her fatigue seemed to be gone. One of the heads had dropped off completely, the spent face now forming away into an almost complete duplicate of the original. Only, the original now had two heads, while the new one only had one.

"Oh crap," Duo exclaimed.

* * *

"Ha!" Jirona laughed, looking at the screen. "Knew it. Told you so."

"I've got to give whoever thought of that credit," Nocto remarked, leaning back to watch the battle with popcorn. It was a struggle for her to fit the larger pieces into her beak.

"Ah, it was a joint effort between myself and Darkia," Jirona said. "A little fail safe that ensured how she couldn't be destroyed so easily. Matoregg is a huge part of the plan to ensure that the mutant Pokemon army comes to fruition. He didn't want her going down so easily at the first sight of a Force Cannon."

"Good old Darkia," Pura said, applauding. "He really did think it through."

"There may be a flaw in this," Chimzor remarked, looking over to Jirona. "What happens when...?"

* * *

Crane, Mitzi and Chip had gone to fight the original Matoregg. Scott, Duo and Paige against the replicant.

"I really dislike this monster," Duo muttered, dropping down to the ground to try and sweep her legs out from underneath her. The Matoregg replicant jumped up above the attack, keen on dodging it. Her large feet came down to Stomp down onto his leg, bringing a cry of pain from the blue ranger. Already, Paige was coming in to try and tackle the monster. But the Matoregg replicant got wise to her, grabbing her to throw into Scott. The force was enough to send Scott to the ground, Paige barely staggered. She managed to spin around on the spot to throw a few kicks into the monster's face. Enough to sending her back a few feet.

Meanwhile, the other three rangers were having the same problem. Only slightly bigger, as the original Matoregg still managed to maintain most of her previous power. And, she had shaken off any of the previous injuries that she had held in their previous attacks.

Holding out their weapons, Crane, Chip and Mitzi went on the attack, trying to pen her in and land as many blows as possible. The sword, the scythes and the lance struck out into the trunk like body, not really making an impact into the thick skin.

Roaring at the way the attacks had landed upon her body, Matoregg sprang out with her fists, landing blows into both Crane and Chip. Being the two rangers closest to hand, they were immediately thrown off their feet by the blows. Leaving Mitzi alone to face the monster.

"Okay," she muttered, holding out her Plant Scythes. "Now, I'm going to cut you down to size."

Spinning them around in her hands, she began to circle around Matoregg.

If they're called Plant Scythes, she thought, then...

Leaping forward through the air, Mitzi slashed away at the fronds of grass atop Matoregg's head, cutting it away. Suddenly, the monster shrieked in pain, the scythe coming down again to try and split Matoregg in half.

And, they succeeded.

For a moment, the green ranger let out a mental cheer, confident that she'd done the job. The two halves of Matoregg collapsed down to the ground, leaving only the replicant left.

"Alright, score one for the good guys," she yelled.

She punched the air, thinking that the job was almost done.

"Err... Mitz?" Chip said, groaning under his helmet.

She turned around, realising instantly what he was talking about.

The two previously destroyed halves of Matoregg rose up, filling out to complete the forms of two new monsters. Three exact copied versions of Matoregg, each only with one face.

"And, then there were three," Duo muttered, looking around to throw out a sarcastic remark. "I repeat what I said about how annoying this monster is."

* * *

A huge smirk on his face, Darkia stuck his head into the room.

"Nocto," he said, looking over to her. "I think we should kick them while they're down. Get down there and make three huge monsters. Let's see how they cope with that."

"Aren't we putting all our eggs in one basket?" Chimzor asked. "What if they destroy all three of them. Wouldn't it be better to just send two of them to fight and..."

"Are you questioning me?" Darkia demanded, his face turning an ugly colour.

"No, of course not!," Chimzor said, looking over to Nocto. "Go on, you heard the... Monster."

With that, he got up and headed away into the back chambers of the cave. At almost exactly the same time, Nocto went down to do her nefarious deeds.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Paige asked, the six rangers stepping back into a group. The three Matoreggs laughed as one, looking like they were chomping at the bit to get at them.

* * *

"Can these things even be destroyed?" Scott wondered, holding out his hammer in front of him.

Even as he finished speaking, Nocto appeared out behind them.

"Greetings, morons," she laughed, looking at the three monsters in front of her. "Now, I'm in a cheerful mood, so I'm offering you a little challenge."

Waves of psychic energy burst out from her eyes, touching the thre Matoreggs.

"You are all feeling very sleepy," she intoned, her voice flat, dry and emotionless as usual. It was the first time he had noticed this, but as he watched her, Crane seemed to get the impression that she was in a trance herself. "You are all wanting to grow much bigger."

As the waves of energy touched the three monsters, they all started to shoot up into the sky, growing several times their normal height.

"Now, this is starting to annoy me!" Chip remarked, as Crane and Scott brought the morphers to their mouths.

"Dorlinda, launch the G-Force zords," Crane called, speaking into the communicator part of his morpher. "I think we're going to need them."

"Roger," came the reply.

"Metagross Zord, arise!" Scott said, summoning his own zord.

* * *

Having sent the G-Force zords down into the fray, Dorlinda heard a soft beeping emerging down from the console.

His interest piqued by what it was, he walked over to see. Pushing down on the receive button, he heard a soft voice rush up out of it, its baritone filling the Time Hole.

"This the Poke Ranger HQ?"

"I suppose that you could call it that," Dorlinda replied. "Who is this?"

"Never mind, but I'm willing to help you out here. Willing to offer you information on how to destroy Matoregg."

"Go on, I'm listening," Dorlinda answered, not able to help his curiosity as to wondering who was on the other end of the line. "Although, I'd find it more believable if I knew who you were."

"No, trust me. You wouldn't," the voice replied. "Listen to me. They're not that far away from destroying her. Just wipe out those three forms and she'll be gone. That was how she was made. Three lives. There's no coming back for her if one of her forms is destroyed now."

As the distorted voice finished speaking, the line went dead instantly.

Shaking his head, Dorlinda started the process of relaying the information down to the rangers.

* * *

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arm, roughly about the same time as Dorlinda's message came through to them.

"Okay, understood," Crane replied, looking over to where the Metagross Zord was standing nearby. "You get that Scott?"

"Loud and clear," the silver ranger replied. "Okay, let's get down to destroying them as soon as possible."

"Amen to that," Mitzi said, going for her weapons. "Grass Knot attack."

She tapped in the command onto her console, before launching the move. From the ground beneath the three Matoreggs, thick metallic roots came out to try and grab them. They only suceeded in taking the middle one, the other two dancing away from their grasp and heading towards the Megazords.

"Okay, here it comes," Chip yelled, the Dynamic Punch attacks coming into the G-Force Megazord, the giant machine rocking under the thunderous assaults from the Matoregg replicants fists.

"Hold on tight," Duo shouted, the lights flashing on and off as the Megazord staggered back.

Looking at her console screen, Paige made the announcement.

"We're okay for a few more hits," she reported. "But..."

* * *

Scott wasn't faring much better. Since the second Matoregg replicant had a slight height advantage over the Metagross, he was needing to throw the zord into all sorts of dodges that he normally wouldn't, to avoid being smashed on the head repeatedly. It had already happened four or five times, and the normally smooth surface atop its head was starting to crack under the pressure.

"Bullet Punch!" he commanded, the zord shooting forward to deliver a lightning fast punch into Matoregg's body, the blow enough to throw her back. Slight silver residue remained against the brown skin, the silver ranger already forming the next part of his strategy.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Again, the Metagross Zord plunged forward, the cross on its face shimmering with a purple energy. Smashing into Matoregg, Scott watched her stagger back, stunned by the blow. Exactly what he had been hoping for.

"Time to smash you up," he said, reaching down under his console for the trigger to his zord's most powerful attack. "Hyper Beam now!"

As the metallic jaws thumped open, the large beam of orange energy shot out of the depths of the Metagross and into the Matoregg that he was fighting.

She let out a scream of pain, her body shaking with it, before collapsing down to the ground and exploding into a million different pieces.

"Come back from that," Scott muttered. "One down, two to go."

* * *

"Meteor Mash!" Paige commanded.

Glowing wildly with a thick silver sheen, the arms of the G-Force Megazord swept out towards the first Matoregg replicant, the original monster still secured with Mitzi's Grass Knot attack. But, with the way she was struggling, it wouldn't be long before she broke out.

Feeling the attack crash into the replicant, seeing her stagger back, Crane gave the command. And the sword appeared in the hands of the Megazord.

"Okay, time for the Slash of Time!"

With flames erupting from the metal blade, the G-Force Megazord swept the sword up and across the monster, the sudden damage enough to send the first replicant of Matoregg the same way as the one that Scott had been fighting. As the explosion ripped up into the air, the rangers looked over to the original Matoregg, her face suddenly looking worried by what had just happened.

Breaking free from the Grass Knot, she held out her hands, launching a series of powerful Egg Bomb attacks up into the air. Seconds later, they came crashing back down to earth, causing tremendous damage to both Megazords.

"Damn, can't this thing ever just lie down?" Duo said, shaking his head. "This is starting to get real old real fast."

"Yeah, but soon she's going to be an omelette," Chip remarked. "And, to make an omelette..."

Scott's voice rang into the cockpit.

"You have to break a few eggs," he finished. "I'm ready for this if you guys are. Let's make this even. One on one."

"Gotcha," Crane said, smiling under his helmet. "Start Meta-Force Megazord sequence."

He reached down to lift up the clear button cover on the console in front of him. Once up, he pushed the button to begin the formation.

* * *

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane.

"You're not going to win!" Matoregg roared, charging for them.

Before they could prepare to defend against the onrushing monster, she was upon them, throwing powerful barrages of punches into the machine. But, with the extra weight within the Megazord, it was easier than they expected to stand up against the blows.

Now frantically worried, Matoregg tried to smash against them with a Zen Headbutt.

"She's too close to safely use the Gyro Cannons," Mitzi reported, looking against her screen. "The splashback might end up damaging us as well."

"She's right," Crane said, going for a different tactic. "Okay, so how about... A Seismic Toss!"

The arms of the huge Megazord reached out to try and wrap around Matoregg, only for her to smack them away with her fists.

"That's just not right," Chip said, shaking his head.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play it," Crane said, maneuvering the Megazord into position. "Double Meteor Mash now."

Both Paige and Scott inputted the commands, the thick arms of the Meta-Force Megazord starting to shimmer with their silver light as they did so. Thrusting forward, the giant machine dealt the blows into Matoregg, stunning her.

"Now, Seismic Toss," Crane continued, the same arms again whirring around to wrap around the monster. This time they succeeded, grabbing her tight. On its feet, the Megazord began to spin around, hurling Matoregg behind it. She let out a wail of discomfort as she hit the ground about twenty feet away from them.

"You'll pay for that!" she roared, jumping to her feet.

"We don't think so," Duo shouted.

"Give it to him, Crane," Mitzi yelled.

Smiling under his helmet, Crane began slip his hand over to the trigger.

"Okay," he shouted. "Let's do it."

"Gyro cannons fire!"

From the cannons upon the shoulders on the Megazord, powerful beams of multicoloured energy began to powerfully expel out, blitzing into Matoregg.

This time, she let out a scream as her body was destroyed, falling down onto her back before exploding into a million pieces.

"And, another one bites the dust," Scott said.

"Egg-Sactly," Duo quipped.

* * *

"Okay, so my egg's all fine," Mitzi replied, looking at the green shelled orb in front of her. "At least Dorlinda didn't let it smash."

"I didn't think he was an... Egg beater?" Chip smiled, leaning back in his seat.

Unable to help but groan at the lame pun, the other five rangers shook their heads sadly.

"Mind you, I wonder who that voice was who offered Dorlinda advice on how we could destroy Matoregg," Paige wondered aloud. "I mean, it seems like we're getting that a lot lately."

"Yeah, but with this one, I don't think we'll ever know," Crane said, slightly morosely. "But, it was a break anyway. Shouldn't look that in the mouth."

* * *

Leaning back against the wall of the cave, Chimzor couldn't help but grin. Although it had gone against all the evilness in his body, and Regli would probably destroy him if he ever found out what he had done, it was completely worth it just to see Darkia fall slightly on his ass. Getting into the communication thread for the rangers had been a tricky task, but one that he had eventually managed to do.

Deciding to make his presence felt, he stepped out to see where Regli, Darkia and Pura were talking.

"Hard luck on the failure of the mutant army scheme," he said, looking at Darkia. "Know how important that was to us. So..."

"Oh, I don't know," Darkia replied, turning around to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean? I thought that if Matoregg was destroyed, the mutants would just revert to normal."

"That's correct," Pura said, holding up a green egg, with red splotches across the shell. "But, we had planned for this eventuality. Matoregg kept a master egg here. One that wouldn't revert to type if she was destroyed. And, we know that she gave the green ranger one of her eggs."

"So, you're going to make a swap?"

Darkia laughed, coldly.

"Already did," he replied. "So, it's not all bad news..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**But, not next chapter. A few chapters time rather.**

**I like that monster...**

**Thanks for the reviews. All are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Pretty please with a Cherrim on top!!**

**Next chapter, The Blue Bodyguard, will be up soon.**


	22. The Blue Bodyguard

Chapter Twenty Two. The Blue Bodyguard.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Regli and his mutants decided to create an army via the use of the Matoregg monster, and some eggs. Eggs that would be hatched by trainers. Even Mitzi got one. But, when Duo accidentally smashed one onto the ground, Matoregg went on the rampage. Following a tough and climatic battle, including against two replicants at one point, the rangers eventually managed to destroy her. Even with the cryptic help from Chimzor. The henchmen then discovered that they had a backup plan involving Mitzi's egg..._

_

* * *

_

"Our final news story of the night and after the tragic events of the last week that saw an earthquake hit Sinnoh, killing thousands and rendering more homeless, the current champion of the Verger region will be returning to her home town of Eon City to present a donation from everyone living there to charity."

"You're right, it sure is good to see that even in these times of high living, the Verger champion Katie Myers is remembering her roots and giving something back. Something that can be admired for sure."

"There's expected to be a big crowd there to witness the event, plus rumour has it that one lucky spectator will be offered the chance to battle Miss Myers for an extra charitable donation."

Looking away from the television, Chip peered over to where Duo was stood at the counter of the Pokemon Centre, getting a drink. The two of them had come over to watch a soccer game between Goldenrod City of Johto and Sycamore City of Verger, the final of the Regional Cup.

Finally, the blue ranger came back over, dropping down into the seat across from his friend.

"You fancy that?" Chip asked, gesturing over to the TV which was showing footage of the last battle Katie Myers had competed in.

Duo looked around, before turning back with a grin.

"Yeah, I probably would if I got the chance," he replied. "You mean you wouldn't?"

"Nah, she'd kick my ass in battle," Chip said, thinking to the Jigglypuff that he currently had on his belt in her Pokeball.

"Oh, in battle?" Duo asked, suddenly looking confused. "Right, sorry. Misunderstood you there."

Shaking his head, Chip looked back over to the TV screen.

"Heck, dude," he muttered. "What I was saying was, do you reckon you could take her in a Pokemon battle?"

Duo shrugged.

"Probably could have done in my prime," he replied. "But, all my Pokemon apart from my Feraligatr are at home. I'm retired now, man."

"So, if the chance came up, you wouldn't take it?"

"I never said that."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Did we cause that earthquake?" Regli asked, looking around to his evil crew of misfits.

"Nah, it must have been some other moron in Sinnoh," Chimzor suggested, looking up.

While pondering what they had just seen on the TV that was now working in front of them, Regli missed the slight insult within the words.

"So, there's a champion coming to present something to charity?" he asked, spitting as he mentioned the word. "What a disgusting thought. We have to wreck this as a matter of principle."

"Ah, that does seem slightly out of character and against what we do," Nocto remarked, piping up.

"We're the bad guys," he snapped. "We do bad things. And this, qualifies as a bad deed."

He looked over to Jirona, who was still watching TV.

"Go make a monster."

The Jirachi mutant looked around at him, with barely concealed surprise.

"To do what?" he inquired. "To steal the money, to attack the crowd, to burn the place down, to drain the champion's life force completely, or..."

"Yes, the last one," Regli replied, eagerly. "Do that. Actually, do them all. They all seem to be reasonable options."

"So, you want a monster that can burn things, attack people, steal a massive cardboard check and drain the champions life force?" Jirona asked, getting up to head into his workshop. "Just checking that's what you need."

* * *

"Ah, I can't make it, man," Chip groaned, down the other end of the communicator. "Must have eaten something dodgy last night."

"Yeah, you think that the curry was a mistake now?" Duo replied, already stood in the crowds below where they were due to make the presentation.

"I know it was a mistake, Duo."

"Hey, it was your idea to come here," the blue ranger said. "Now, I feel kind of alone."

"Should have called up Scott. Or Crane. Or Mitzi. Or Paige. Or anyone else that you know relatively well to do that to."

"Fat chance of that," Duo muttered. "Anyway, get well soon and I'll see you later."

"I've got the event on TV," the yellow ranger answered. "So, if you end up battling her then I'll buzz you for some moral support."

"Right, okay, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"And..." Jirona replied, bouncing out of his workshop. "I give you... my newest monster."

All eyes fell upon him and his new creation, as it walked out of the chamber. Roughly standing at six feet tall, it looked like a Tangrowth covered in flame red vines. Every few moments, they would burst into flames, flickering in the air for a moment before vanishing out. A large cannon protruded out from the facial gap between the vines, the eyes of the monster crammed slightly out of view behind the vines. At the end of the typical Tangrowth arms, were a pair of vicious hooks.

"Magmagrowth," Jirona explained, proudly. "Does everything you ask. And more."

"What else does it do?"

"It's not what I can do, it's what I intend to do," Magmagrowth replied, looking over to Darkia. "And that's get rid of your little problem."

"You ever think that this is only a problem because we're making it one?" Chimzor asked, grinning at the monster. "Go on and give them hell."

"Be glad to."

With those words, the monster vanished.

* * *

"Making a welcome return to Eon City," the mayor of the city said, speaking out into a microphone as he looked down over the crowds of people. "One of our most famous exports along with Eevee eggs and white sweaters with black stripes..."

Shaking his head at the rather poor claims to fame, Duo ran his eyes over the stage, examining with gusto the red haired girl stood behind Mayor North. He would have guessed that she was either in her really late teens or her early twenties. She didn't look much older than he was, offering him much of that evidence. Dressed conservatively in basic travelling trainer clothes, a red jacket with white stripes on the sleeves, blue skirt that came down to her knees and a snug pair of black boots.

Forcing himself back to reality, the blue ranger began to listen to the mayor again.

"After her six-four defeat of Faith Montgomery at the Verger Conference on Starburst Island several months ago." Mayor North finished. "So, for someone who needs no introduction, I give you Katie Myers."

Applause rang out as she walked up to the microphone, brushing her green hair behind her ears as she did so.  
"Thank you, Mayor North," she said. "And, it's great to be back here."

Not for the first time, Duo drifted out of the conversation, mentally whistling to avoid hearing what was going on. Every few moments, he would drift back in to get the basic details.

"...Tragic circumstances..."

"... Know what those people in Sinnoh are going through."

Since she was talking about the earthquake, he figured it would be a better idea to pay attention. After all, she did have a point.

"Which is why the Eon City council have asked me to present this cheque to the universal charity of RAAND. Something that I am privelidged to do at this time."

RAAND, Duo thought. Rescue and Aid Against Natural Disasters. As good a place as any to give money to. He had thrown about twenty dollars into the bucket a few days ago, knowing that it was in good hands.

One of the faces behind RAAND, famous Cerulean actor Nigel David Johns, stepped out from the wings grinning to the crowd. Another faceless mayoral aide stepped out to give a huge cheque to Katie. Something that she took with a grin.

"Thanks," she said, taking it and turning to look at Johns.

As she was about to give it to him, Duo heard screams from behind him, instantly shifting into a fighting stance at the sound.

Spinning around to look and see what the source was, he wasn't surprised to see some sort of hybrid between a Magmortar and a Tangrowth attacking people at the back.

"This always happens," he muttered, looking down the camoflauged morpher on his wrist. "Better not use that. Too many people around here."

Keeping his focus upon the monster, Duo saw it leap up into the air, spraying the crowds with balls of fire from the cannon in its mouth. Cursing the place that the monster had chosen to attack, he saw that it had leaped onto the stage. Already, the people were starting to flee the area, desperate to avoid being incinerated.

"Damn party crasher," he muttered, charging towards the upraised area.

* * *

"What the heck are you playing at?" Katie demanded, looking at the monster. "You're interrupting something that could help the lives of thousands."

Magmagrowth snorted, clearly not caring.

"Tell it to someone who cares," he howled, unsnapping the hooks on his hands. "Now, give me your life force."

"Not going to happen, big guy."

Looking around, Magmagrowth was greeted with the sight of a pair of sneakered feet crunching into his face. Duo having grabbed the microphone stand and spun around on it for leverage. Going in for a follow up attack, he yanked the metal pole up from its mooring, wielding it like a weapon.

Striking out with it, he sent the pole cracking into the monster's face, bringing a howl of pain from Magmagrowth. Still holding it, he swept out towards the legs of the monster, trying to take it down.

That partly failed, the blow landing but the hooked hand swept out to knock the weapon away from within his grasp.

"That's low, you know," Duo replied, recovering from the setback to throw a pair of punches into the body of the monster. As he did so, the vines burst into flames, scorching his hands.

While yelping in pain, he staggered back to get away.

"Running away already?" Magmagrowth snickered.

"Actually, no," Duo replied, ripping his shirt off and tearing it into two halves. With slight difficulty, he managed to wrap the shredded item of clothing around his knuckles to protect them. "You ready for round two?"

Magmagrowth snickered again, launching a huge Fire Blast attack from the cannon in his mouth towards the unmorphed blue ranger.

Throwing himself to the side, Duo felt the flames brush past his back, breathing a sigh of relief at how he had avoided the blast.

Jumping back to his feet, he leaped into the air to deliver a scissor kick at the monster, catching it right below the cannon. Magmagrowth yelped in pain, his eyes watering under the vines.

Not letting up, Duo sprang to attack again, slamming his protected hands against his body. This time, he managed to avoid getting hurt by the inevitable flames that sprang up. Magmagrowth let out a groan of pain, before jumping back.

"This isn't over," he warned, looking first at Duo and then at Katie. "I will have what I came for."

With that, he vanished.

* * *

Dusting himself down, Duo strode over to Katie, offering her a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Taking his hand to help herself up, the Verger champion managed to get to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she replied. "That was appreciated. Thank you."

Duo nodded.

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and let that thing attack you," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "This happens all the time. You just have to stand up to these monsters and show them whose boss."

"Again, thanks," Katie said, letting go of his hand. He began to remove the torn shirt from around his fists. "So..."

"Yeah, I need to go," Duo replied, seeing that one of the camera's was still there. Feeling incredibly relieved that he hadn't morphed on screen, but also kicking himself that he had been seen fighting one of Regli's monsters on screen was something that didn't exactly appeal to the vestiges of secrecy. "It was nice meeting you."

With that, he turned to exit, leaving the champion with a confused expression on her face.

* * *

"Dude, I saw you on the TV," Chip said, shaking his head. Looking slightly shaken, Duo had come into his room. "That was..."

"Yeah, I know," Duo replied. "Had no choice, man."

"At least you didn't morph on candid camera," Chip continued. "That would have been bad."

"I know," the blue ranger replied. "Still, if someone watches that back and then compares it with fight footage from one of our battles..."

"Yeah, you might have a problem there."

"Oh thanks a bunch," Duo said, sarcastically. "The entire reason that I was there was because you convinced me to come along. Had I not done that, it'd be you with the..."

Completely interrupting him, came a knock at the door.

Jumping about six feet up into the air, Duo's face changed to a mask of fright.

"Oh Arceus, they've come for me!" he exclaimed. "It's all going to go wrong and..."

"Hey, are you in there?"

He recovered almost instantly.

"Sounds like it's Mitz," Chip replied, getting up to open the door.

"Hey, I thought you were ill," Duo said.

"Nah, I couldn't be assed getting out of bed that early," the yellow ranger admitted, as he opened the door up to see Mitzi stood there.

* * *

"Look, I had no choice," Duo said, the three of them walking down through the ground floor of the Pokemon Centre.

"Hey, I'm not going to chew you out," Mitzi replied. "I'd have probably done the same thing. Any of us would have."

"Yeah," Chip finished. "You did everything you had to. Just be glad for that. And, if someone does try to compare your fighting style, then we'll worry about that when it happens."

"I'm sure you'll think of some excuse," Mitzi said, smiling.

As she finished speaking, there was a huge commotion over by the doors of the Pokemon Centre. Instantly looking up to the source, knowing what it could be, the three rangers were greeted with the sight of Katie coming through the doors. Also the sight of stunned trainers having not expected it.

"Yeah," Duo said, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He could see the champion come into the room, look around for something.

"Hey, earth to Duo," Mitzi replied, waving her hand in front his face. "You in there?"

He could see Katie's eyes fall upon him, a smile flash across her face. Seconds later, she started to walk over to the three of them.

"I think he might be in there somewhere," Chip quipped. "Just."

Ignoring both of them, the blue ranger walked over to meet her half way.

"Hey again," he said. "What's up?"

"I heard that I might find you here," she replied, smiling at him. "Never did get your name."

"It's Duo," he told her. "Duo Roronoa."

"Unusual name."

"It's Johtoian," he replied. "And, you're Katie Myers. The champion."

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" she asked, looking slightly uncomfortable at what he had said.

"Sure."

* * *

"So, what could you want me for?" he asked, the two of them now stood outside the Pokemon Centre. "I'm just a regular guy."

"A regular guy who jumped onto stage and fought off a monster?"

"Hey, I watch a lot of kung fu movies."

"And, you picked that up off watching them?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, I've got a great capacity for doing that," he replied, shrugging. "You should..."

He stopped, realising that what he was about to say probably wasn't appropriate.

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "So, what's up."

Suddenly, she looked slightly sheepish.

"It's kinda embarrassing," Katie replied. "But, I didn't bring most of my Pokemon with me. All I've got is my Vaporeon, and the Pokeball transport system isn't working. Normally, if I had those with me then I could take on that creepy monster for sure. But, I don't so I'm needing to get a car over to Cuellar City. Where I can get a boat to the Battle Facility on Ragnar Island."

"So, you're challenging the Battle Frontier?" Duo asked, interrupting her.

She nodded.

"Anyway, he said that he'd come back for me," Katie continued. "And, I'm slightly worried. So, I was wondering..."

Sensing her discomfort, Duo let out a grin.

"You don't find it easy to ask for help, do you?"

Rolling her eyes, she finished her question.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you fancied a ride out to Cuellar City," the champion finished. "Just in case anything happens."

"When do you need to go?" Duo wondered.

"About half an hour."

Taking it in, the blue ranger nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it," he replied. "Meet you back here."

She smiled at him.

"That'd be good."

Returning the smile, Duo turned to wander back into the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Back in there, Mitzi had gone, but Paige had shown up from somewhere. She and Chip were sat drinking coffee at one of the tables scattered around.

"So, how'd that go?" Chip asked, looking up as Duo dropped down into a seat across from them. In the interim period, he'd gone to get a new shirt. Almost the same as the one he'd previously destroyed, the stripes were vertical instead of horizontal.

"I think I pulled some bodyguard duty," he admitted. "She wants me to go with her to Cuellar City in case Magmagrowth attacks her again."

"So, you two are going to be alone in a car for a four hour journey?" Paige asked, grinning. "Well, you should enjoy that."

"Yeah, I would if it wasn't the whole Magmagrowth might attack again thing," Duo replied, shaking his head. "I mean, I got lucky last time. If I come up against him again, I might have to morph to take him down. Then, Katie knows my identity."

"That is a problem," Chip said, leaning back in his chair. "Good luck with figuring that out."

"Well, I at least solved the problem of explaining how I managed to fend him off," Duo said. "Told her I watched a stack of kung fu movies."

"Good excuse," Paige remarked. "I'm surprised that you came up with something that quickly."

"Or, you didn't say something along the lines of 'I watch a lot of that stuff on the Internet because I have no life'."

Duo snorted.

"Okay, because that's something I'd say," he replied. "That tells more about you than about me, Chip."

He looked over to the clock on the wall.

"I need to go soon."

"Listen, dude," Chip said. "If you do need some help, you know where to call. We'll be there if you need it."

"Totally," Paige offered, as Duo got to his feet.

"Don't have too much fun with her," Chip quipped.

Duo only offered him a sarcastic grin, before turning to leave the Pokemon Centre.

"Later, Duo," called Paige, seeing him wave back in reply.

* * *

"You failed?" Regli thundered, looking over to Magmagrowth. "I was expecting to see burned humans, a dead champion and a huge cheque as a trophy."

"There was... Interference," the monster replied. "Do not worry. I will not fail you again."

"See that you don't," Regli hissed. "Otherwise, I will ensure myself that you are destroyed."

"That might not be necessary if he does fail," Nocto pointed out.

"Be quiet!" Regli bellowed, before focusing back onto Magmagrowth. "Go back down there and destroy that champion. And, if the rangers interfere, then destroy them as well."

Trembling slightly at the words, Magmagrowth tried to put a brave face on things.

"I have unfinished business with the blue ranger," he said, angrily. "Destroying him will be... Satisfying."

"Make sure that you do!" Regli demanded, before the monster vanished.

* * *

"Yeah, I normally enjoy scuba diving," Katie said, keeping her eyes on the road. "It's actually something that I hope to do when I get the final symbol from Rock on Ragnar Island. Go for a dive in the waters around the island. See rare Pokemon that live around there. I love water types."

"Really," Duo said, looking down to the Pokeball on his belt. "I've got a Feraligatr."

Her head tilted around to him slightly, allowing him to see her smile.

"Aww, I love Feraligatr," she insisted. "But, I don't have one. Something I'm trying to search for. Well, a Totodile at least."

"Hard to find in Verger," Duo smiled. "So, other than a Vaporeon, what else do you have?"

"Ludicolo, Gyarados, Quagsire, Corsola..."

"So, water types that have some other type," he summarised. "Other than Vaporeon."

"Hey, she was my starter," Katie protested. "So, that's the reason."

"Pity that the whole handing a cheque over ceremony was disrupted," Duo remarked. "I bet that some trainer would have enjoyed battling you."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the point of the contest," she replied. "More to hand the cheque over to RAAND."

"What happened with that, anyway?" Duo wondered.

"Ah, I gave it over off screen," she said. "So, the aid did go through."

"Well, that's good then."

"So, does it really happen that often around here?" Katie asked, changing the subject. "Monsters attacking random people."

"More than you'd think," Duo said, grinning. Judging by the jeep she had rented, there was still at least another hour to go for the journey. He was relieved that the journey back probably wouldn't be as long. It probably wasn't the best use of his powers, but his G-Force Patroller was coming out of storage for the return trip. So, far the journey towards Cuellar City was coming off without a hitch. No sign of any crazed monsters and for that he was grateful.

"But, I see the TV from time to time. There's those super heroes that protect Eon City. Verger's very own Poke Rangers."

"Yeah, I know," Duo replied. "Seen their Megazord a few times..."

That technically wasn't a lie.

"And, I was once attacked by one of the monsters."

A slight exaggeration, he thought. Ever since he'd joined up, he'd been attacked time and time again. But, he was still here.

"I guess that's something that we've got in common," Katie remarked, looking over to where they were. A mountain trail, the final leg of the journey towards their final destination. The road ran along the side of the cliff, offering a sheer view of the valley below. "It's been a while since I was up here."

"Personally, I don't think I've ever been here," Duo admitted. "But, it's nice. Good view."

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the rear view mirror, the sight of movement catching his attention. Something on the road beind them. Something that wasn't good news for them.

"You might want to pull over," he said, keeping calm. "Because..."

Before he could finish speaking, the ball of fire from Magmagrowth's cannon struck into the back of the jeep, the vehicle screeching to a halt. Even as the back of the jeep burst into flames, Duo was in action.

Pushing the door on his side of the vehicle open, he slid across the hood to try and get Katie out. He could remember how her head had sprang forward and cracked against the steering wheel. Even now, he was hoping that she was still conscious, as he yanked her door open.

"Come on," he said, helping her out. Other than a cut across her forehead where she had struck against the wheel, she seemed fine.

"You keep on doing wonders," she muttered, slightly disorientated.

"Don't thank me just yet," Duo replied, turning to see Magmagrowth charging up another fireball. "Duck!"

At his command, the two of them dived out behind the jeep, hearing the roar of the attack crash against the side of the cliff.

"We could use some help," Duo said, bringing his morpher to his mouth as subtly as possible. To Katie, it probably looked just like he was wiping his mouth and talking to her.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get that from?" Katie asked, the blue ranger breathing a sigh of relief as he realised his ploy had worked.

"Never mind," he said, looking to the burning jeep behind them. "It's going to explode. We need to..."

Not needing telling twice, she got up and ran, Duo following close after. Barely seconds after, the vehicle exploded, the shock wave sending both of them down into the ground.

Groaning in pain, Duo rolled over to see Magmagrowth pacing towards them. Looking ready to murder.

"Just not my day, is it?" he muttered, struggling to his feet.

* * *

The monster easily blocked his first kick, pushing him back.

"You don't look so hot now," he grinned, his cannon charging up. "Let's see what I can do about that."

Duo instantly went to ground, rolling away as the fireball screamed out above his head.

"I'll take you down," Magmagrowth roared. "You and then her."

"Leave her alone!" Duo yelled, staggering back up to his feet. He went in again, trying to throw both his fists into the body. Magmagrowth easily blocked it, throwing him back to the ground in front of Katie.

"So, that's your brave defender?" Magmagrowth taunted, looking at a worried Katie. "Looks like a weak little Dunsparce to me."

His body was sore, and now his ego was damaged.

Screw this, Duo thought, slowly getting back up. His morpher appeared on his wrist.

"Katie," he said, looking around to her. "Tell me you can keep a secret."

"Why's that?"

He drew a deep breath, before going to do it.

"Go... G-Force!"

Instantly, the mystical spirit of the Lapras burst out from his morpher to crash into his body, creating his blue ranger armour.

* * *

"Well, someone's not been completely honest," Katie remarked, a certain irony in her voice.

"Is this really the right time to discuss it?" Duo asked, his body now feeling slightly better. Apparently, the suit did have some regenerative effects. Taking up a fighting stance, he glared over at Magmagrowth. "You ready for round two?"

The monster snorted, already charging at him.

Reaching up to block the punches thrown at him, Duo struck back with a two handed punch, the blow strong enough to send Magmagrowth reeling.

Sensing his opportunity, Duo leaped up to kick him in the cannon, the strike throwing him down onto the ground.

A slightly disgruntled Magmagrowth was already back on his feet, lunging back towards the blue ranger. One of his hooked claws caught Duo in the stomach, making him grimace in pain, as his suit tore slightly. Fortunately, he could break free before any serious damage was done.

"You're making this harder than it has to be," Magmagrowth growled. "Just let me at her and I'll be out of your hair. We can resolve this without violence."

"Not going to happen," Duo grunted, bringing out his Jet Cannon. "But, I'm offering you a similar deal. Back off or I'll hit you where it hurts."

For a moment, the monster seemed to hesitate.

"Regli will destroy me if I back off."

"I'll destroy you if you don't," Duo warned. Pumping the lever under the weapon, he aimed it at the Magmortar - Tangrowth hybrid. "Last chance."

Seeing no reply, he began to charge up an attack.

The monster snorted.

"Let's make it interesting," he replied, an attack charging up at his cannon. "Taste my Seed Blitz!"

Both attacks launched at exactly the same time, colliding in the middle of the road. Another huge shock wave rang out, throwing both Duo and Magmagrowth back.

Katie was affected too, in her own slight way. The blast was enough to send her tottering back against the edge of the cliff. Where she held for a moment, tottering there.

"Tick tock," Magmagrowth snickered. "Looks like I don't get her life energy. But, Regli's going to be happy either way."

Ignoring him, Duo threw himself towards her, reaching out with his gloved hand to try and grab her. Still not willing to let it lie, Magmagrowth let out another fireball towards them.

Feeling the attack crash against his back, Duo staggered down to his knees, crashing into Katie...

And the two of them went over the side of the cliff. To the intense amusement of Magmagrowth.

* * *

"We're falling!" Katie screamed. He extended out his arms, trying to shield her in a vain attempt to ensure that she had at least a slight chance of survival when they hit the ground.

"Sorry," Duo shouted, looking down to see how close the ground was suddenly becoming. "I failed you."

"Hey, you did the best you could," she yelled. "So... Thanks."

The blue ranger could hear something in the distance. Something that sounded like the roar of engines.

He closed his eyes, just hoping that it was painless.

And, the next thing he knew, the whole area around him and Katie suddenly became very tight.

Opening his eyes up, he noticed that they appeared to be in the grasp of something. Something metallic.

As the area opened up to reveal a smooth silver palm, complete with three huge metal claws.

"What the...?" Katie asked, before the two of them heard a voice ring out. One that was familiar to Duo at least.

"I've got you, buddy," Scott shouted, the Metagross Zord hitting the ground. "Thank me later."

"I owe you, man," Duo called. "What about letting us down?"

"The quick way or the soft way?"

"Very funny," the blue ranger replied, watching Scott put them down on the ground. "What's the situation?"

"Well, the others are on their way," Scott replied, dropping down out of the cockpit of his zord. To Duo's surprise, he didn't have his helmet on and Katie saw who he was instantly. "Dorlinda said that you might need help pretty fast. So, I hopped into my zord and came over here. Aren't you glad that I did?"

"Yeah, I am," Duo said.

"Wow, so you two are really Poke Rangers?" Katie asked, looking over to them. Scott unmorphed, Duo in costume.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," Scott replied. "I don't do crowds well. That's why I gave up cage fighting. Because, I was sick of the groupies."

"You were sick of the...?" Duo started to ask. "What the... I don't...."

"I imagine that it takes a lot to get him lost for words," Katie remarked.

"You're not wrong," Scott grinned.

Suddenly, there was a yell from above. Looking up, the three of them could see Magmagrowth falling down towards them, eventually hitting the hard ground with a thud. Defeated.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked, looking up to try and see the source of what had happened.

Craning his neck back, Duo joined in with the action. Seeing four very familiar coloured shapes above him. One red, one green, one yellow and one pink.

"Guess they did have your back," Scott quipped, putting his helmet back on.

A short time later, the other four rangers appeared down next to them.

"Nice to see you guys," Katie quipped.

"What happened?" Duo wondered, looking over at Magmagrowth.

"Ah, he was looking over the side to see if you'd splattered on the ground," Crane replied. "So, he was stood by the edge. Before he could attack us..."

Completely interrupting him, Nocto appeared from out of nowhere.  
"You didn't think it was over, rangers?" she taunted, fixing her piercing gaze down onto Magmagrowth's shattered remains. Waves of psychic energy burst down to touch down against the broken skin. "You are feeling very want to grow bigger."

Hearing her emotionless voice, Magmagrowth stood up and grew about thirty times his normal size.

* * *

"Does that happen often?" Katie asked, looking slightly worried.

"Frequently," Duo replied, looking at the others. "So, are we going to...?"

"Nah, I got it," Scott said, looking up at the Metagross Zord. Tensing his legs, he leaped up into the cockpit. "All systems go."

* * *

He climbed into his seat, bringing his zord online.

"Okay, let's see what sort of punch you pack," he called, bringing the two front legs up of the Metagross.

"Gladly, moron!" Magmagrowth snapped, aiming his cannon towards the zord. "Things are about to get hot!"

The Fire Blast shot out of the cannon, crashing into the silver zord. As sparks shot up from the Metagross Zord, the silver skin blackening instantly under the attack, Scott let out a gulp.

"All my systems are failing," he called. "I..."

"Don't worry, Scott," Crane replied. "Get out of here if you can't attack. We'll take care of Magmagrowth."

"Katie!" Duo said, watching the red ranger bring his morpher to his mouthpiece. "Take cover. We need to go and stop this guy permanently. But, I need to talk to you after."

"Okay," she replied, hearing Crane's voice ring out.

"Dorlinda," he said. "Launch the G-Force zords."

* * *

As they appeared on the horizon, the Metagross Zord took to the skies to depart.

"I'm too badly damaged to continue," Scott called, watching the other five rangers transport into their zords. "Give him hell guys!"

"Right on, Scott," Chip said, before hearing Crane give the command.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!" Crane ordered.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Back in business," Paige said.

"That's right," Duo continued. "Now, let's put this guy down."

Roaring in anger, Magmagrowth launched another Seed Blitz towards them, the series of small fireballs whistling through the air towards the Megazord.

"Protect!" the five rangers yelled, a clear blue shield raising itself up to protect the Megazord from the attack. The Seed Blitz cracked harmlessly against it, burning out.

"Hit him with a Thunder Kick," Chip commanded.

The yellow leg of the Megazord began to crackle with electricity, before the machine jumped up into the air, delivering a powerful kick into the face of Magmagrowth.

The monster yelled in pain, staggering back from the force of the blow.

"You'll pay for that!" he roared, going on the charge. His arms stretched out and grabbed the G-Force Megazord by the shoulders. "I'm going to drain your power!"

As the hooks caught into the machine, the Megazord began to tremble. Power began to drain from the consoles, the lights going on and off repeatedly in the space of seconds.

Inside, the rangers began to yell in pain and surprise as the Megazord shook under the impact of the attack.

"We need to pull free!" Mitzi yelled. "Otherwise, we don't stand a chance."

"I've got you," Crane said, jerking the levers on his console. "We don't have the Metagross Zord to back us up, so we better hope that this works. "G-Force Megazord sabre, online."

The sword appeared within the hands of the Megazord, swiping out at the arms. Magmagrowth screeched in pain as they were severed from the rest of his body.

"Need to weaken him slightly more before we deal the finishing blow," Paige called, examining the monster's strength on her console.

"Duo, you want to do the honours?" Crane asked.

Underneath his helmet, the blue ranger grinned.

"Gladly," he replied. "Hydro Cannon, fire!"

The powerfully strong burst of water forced its way out of the chest, crashing its wave into Magmagrowth. Groaning in pain, the armless monster slumped down to his knees.

"And, time to warm you up," Crane yelled, driving the Megazord forward.

"Slash of Time!" the five rangers shouted, the flaming sword cruising through the air to dealing a crushing blow against the monster. As the metal blade raked through his body, the cannon cracked as the monster split into two pieces, exploding as he hit the ground.

"That's what you get for messing with us," Mitzi said.

* * *

"So, you're really a Poke Ranger?" Katie asked, the two of them stood at the docks. After finishing off Magmagrowth, Duo had used his G-Force Patroller to get them over to Cuellar City.

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging. "I would appreciate you not telling anyone."

"Your silver friend already made that point," Katie remarked, looking at him. "And, since you saved my life, I can't really go and tell everyone that the guy who saved my life was really a superhero."

"Thanks," he said. "And, for what it's worth, I didn't save your life because I swore an oath to protect people. I would have done it anyway, powers or not."

She smiled at him.

"That's really sweet."

Before he could come up with a reply, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you."

The horn of the boat rang out, breaking them away from the moment.

"I've got to go," she said, looking genuinely upset by the fact. "If I ever come back to Eon City, I'll look you up."

With that, she turned and sprinted away towards the boat.

Shaking his head, Duo turned to go the opposite direction, grinning.

"What a day," he muttered, looking for a secluded spot where he could morph safely and summon his G-Force Patroller. "But, now it's time to go home."

* * *

**Author Notes.**

**Okay, so hope that you enjoyed that.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated. Completely.**

**And, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!**

**And, just a note. The events mentioned in this chapter were a throw out to the events that hit Haiti recently. Just take a moment to think of the plight of the people in that country, and wonder if there's anything you can do. If one person reads this and changes their outlook, then I've done my good deed for today. Okay, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Since I'm in a good mood, a preview for the next chapter. Swallow This.**

**Jirona: The egg is almost ready to hatch, my lord.**

**Regli: They won't know what hit them.**

**Chip: Sweet, it's a Treecko.**

**Mitzi: I'm slightly worried about that Treecko.**

**Paige: That's no ordinary Treecko.**

**Mitzi: It's eating me!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon.**


	23. Swallow This

Chapter Twenty Three. Swallow This.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_During an event where Katie Myers, the champion of Verger, presented a cheque for charity over to help the victims of a Sinnoh earthquake, she was attacked by Magmagrowth. Duo managed to save her, before being enlisted to protect her just in case the monster tried again. He did, forcing Duo to reveal his secret to her. Magmagrowth managed to get the two of them off a cliff, but Scott saved them. Magmagrowth was then destroyed by the G-Force Megazord. Katie then promised never to reveal his identity._

_And, Mitzi recieved a Pokemon egg. One that was affected by the Matoregg monster. Although the monster was destroyed, the egg still lay dormant. Leaving who knew what inside..._

* * *

Waving goodbye to her friend, Ravi, Mitzi slipped through the doors of the hospital in Eon City, feeling exhausted. After a fifteen hour day, compounded with several emergencies, she just wanted to get home and sleep. And not in the insomniac way she had done after the Snorekoth incident about a month earlier. Although, that had been one peaceful slumber.

Wearily grinning to herself at the memory, she stepped out to the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. Glancing up at the electronic clock on the top of the shelter, she could see that there were still fifteen minutes left. And, it looked lake rain.

"Screw it," she muttered, looking over to the alley. "Just this once. A tired ranger is..."

Jogging over to the gaping hole between the two buildings, she vanished from view, not even bothering to finish her sentence.

* * *

Barely seconds later, the green ranger came tearing out on her G-Force Patroller. Still repeating to herself that it was just going to be the once.

Mind you, she thought. If Duo can use his to come back from Cuellar City, then surely using mine to get home is fine. I'm only doing it because of the rain. And it's late.

Even as she accelerated around the corner, her morpher beeped. Dorlinda's voice ringing out up into her helmet.

"I take it that you know this is a personal misuse of your power," he said, sounding like he had just woken up from a sound sleep.

"Rough day," she admitted. "I'm only doing it this once."

"I didn't see it," Dorlinda replied. "Just don't let it happen again. I trust that you won't."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Remember, this power is not to be used for personal gain," he said, in a voice that would have sounded stern had he not yawned half way through.

"I wake you up, Dorlinda?"

"Even Lords of Time need sleep sometimes."

"Fair enough," she replied. "Anyway, I'm nearly home so I'll talk to you the next time we have a crisis."

"Goodnight, Mitzi."

With that, he signed off.

Returning her G-Force Patroller to its storage, she demorphed and headed up towards her apartment.

* * *

Once there, something instantly caught her attention. The Pokemon egg that she had gotten from the dealer in the Pokemon Centre about a week ago. Before they had destroyed that crazy three headed monster that had seemed intent on duplicating itself as many times as possible. When she had left, it was still relatively normal. Now, cracks were appearing in its shell, a glow emanating out from behind them.

Forgetting her fatigue and sprinting over, she looked at it, waiting in anticipation as the final pieces of the shell cracked away. To reveal a Treecko.

"Nice," she muttered, seeing the creature look up to her with interest. "Hey there, little Treecko."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning...

"Sweet," Chip exclaimed, looking at her new acquisition. "It's a Treecko."

"Point of note," Duo commented, leaning his feet up on the table. "Starter Pokemon are really rare in this region. That's..."

"I might be the only one who is wondering about this," Paige said, looking at the Treecko. "But, does anyone else wonder about why he has a purple stomach."

Indeed as she had pointed out, instead of the normal red colour, the Treecko had a purple stomach with small golden rings across the scales of the skin.

"That's no ordinary Treecko," she insisted. "There's something strange about him."

At her words, the Wood Gecko Pokemon jumped down off the table in the Pokemon Centre and scampered over to the pink ranger. Moments later...

"Aww, he likes you, Paige," Duo laughed, seeing the discomfort on her face as the Treecko rubbed himself up and down against her leg.

It was at this moment, Crane decided to come over to see what was going on.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day," he remarked, grinning at the sight.

"Oh shut up, you guys," Paige snapped.

* * *

Jirona came charging into what had become the main conference area of the cave that they resided in, gasping for breath as he looked over to the rest of Regli's evil command unit.

"According to my sensors, the egg is almost ready to hatch," he said, looking over to his boss. "My lord."

Both Darkia and Pura made a tsking sound, looking around at him with disdain.

"Well, I suggest that you check your sensors out then," Pura remarked. "Because, looking at what's happening down with our multicoloured enemies, then the egg has hatched."

"Maybe my instruments are out of sync," Jirona admitted. "It's a small miracle they work in the first place since I built them out of stone and rock. Combined with a bit of wish magic, and I'm a genius

"Yes, well moving on," Regli said, sounding bored. "In just twenty four hours, that monster will be fully grown and able to take on the rangers in combat. Once he has destroyed them, then we will mass produce them as clones. They will be my new army."

"But, what about the Gollins?" Chimzor asked. "They might not appreciate being..."

"I don't care about the Gollins," Regli hissed. "Useless the lot of them."

"That may be, but there's a huge surplus of them down in cold storage," Jirona said. "Before we can even think about new foot soldiers..."

Darkia smirked.

"I'll tell you what you can do with the Gollins," he said. "However, first, we need to see if the mutant Pokemon can do its job. If not, you will do what I tell you."

Unable to do anything else, Jirona nodded.

"Which mutant was it that came out of the egg?" he asked.

"Swacko," Pura offered.

At the name, Regli let out a laugh.

"They won't even know what hit them."

* * *

"Grrr..."

With those sounds, Barry the other Pokemon that she owned, growled at her new Treecko. The Poochyena's fur was up, clearly not happy to see the sight of the grass type Pokemon.

"Easy boy," she said, slightly surprised. Normally, Barry was the friendliest Poochyena in Eon City, always jumping up to lick the kid who delivered the newspaper in a morning. But, not with her new Treecko. If he hadn't been sat up on her shoulder, there might have been a genuine chance that he would have attacked the grass type.

"What's up with you, Barry?" she wondered.

His only response was to show his teeth to her.

She had come back to get some sleep. After the Treecko birth had happened the previous night, she hadn't been able to get that much rest. And, with no work or immediate ranger crisis on the cards, she was planning on catching up on that as soon as possible.

Shutting Barry inside his Pokeball, she and her newest Pokemon headed inside her bedroom. Seeing the strangely patterned Treecko jump onto the top of the wardrobe, she flopped down on top of the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. Dropping her morpher onto the bedside table, she closed her eyes and let her head drop. As soon as it hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.

* * *

"So, what did happen with you and Katie?" Chip asked, dropping into the seat across from where Duo, Paige and Crane were sat. All of the were doing various things, Crane sat reading a book, Duo watching the TV and Paige reading a magazine.

"I think that's between me and her," the blue ranger replied, turning in his seat. "But, if you really want the details, you'll have to bribe me."

"Nothing like honour, is there?" Paige muttered, rolling her eyes as she looked up from her magazine.

"You seen any more friendly Treecko lately?" Duo shot over to her. "Other than Mitzi's. Because, that little sucker really seemed to like you."

"Hey, maybe you and that Treecko are related somehow," Paige commented. "You're both annoying little reptiles."

"Dude, you think this is kinda funny?" Chip asked, grinning as he watched the two of them. "Because, it is on a certain level."

"As long as they put it aside when the next monster comes down," Crane remarked, not looking up from his book.

"Hey, Duo!"

Reacting with a start, the blue ranger spun around to see who was calling his name.

"Oh, look at that," Paige muttered. "Another one of his..."

He didn't hear the last part of her sentence, seeing Danielle Tanner come over.

"Wow," he said, grinning. "I didn't know you were back in town."

"Only just got here," she replied. "Thought I'd come over to the Pokemon Centre and get my Pokemon healed. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, lucky me," the blue ranger replied, hearing a slightly impatient cough from Chip.

Rolling his eyes, he swept out his hand to gesture over at his fellow rangers.

"These are my friends," he said. "Crane, Chip and Paige. This is... Dani."

"Hey, how you doing?" Chip replied, waving.

"Hi, Dani," Paige smiled.

Crane looked up with a grin.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "Likewise, I'm sure."

"So, you're a Pokemon trainer?" Chip asked. "That's interesting."

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep. In the same breath, she didn't know what had woken her up. It could have been the sound of smashing glass.

Throwing herself into action, jumping up off her bed, she was greeted with a flash of green charging across her vision.

The next second, something hit her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Snapping her head up, she saw her Treecko...

Was it her Treecko? The creature towered up over her, baring huge fangs at her. The purple stomach was now bulging out with pride, throbbing every few moments.

"Treecko?" she asked, trying to stay back.

"Mommy," the monster said, sarcastically, lunging at her.

She managed to jump out of the way, rolling across the bed. Her hand came up to her wrist, looking for her morpher. And, a wave of horror hit her as she realised she'd left it on the table.

With a chance to now look at the monster, she did so, trying to work out any weaknesses that it might have. Easily over six feet tall, with green scaled skin, skin that was cracked in places. Splotches of purple came up from the cracks, offering a putrid smell. At the wrists of the monster, large green blades of energy stuck up, ready to be used. At the face of the monster, were a pair of long hairs running down to create a moustache effect.

"What do they call you then?" she demanded, her eyes flickering over to the morpher. Hoping that the monster her Treecko had become wouldn't notice it.

He did, grinning at her discomfort.

"You want it, don't you?" he snickered. His voice no more than a dry hiss. "Well, come and get it."

Sensing the challenge, she knew that she had no choice. Throwing herself back across the bed to try and grab the item up. But, he was faster than she had expected, swiping away at the table to send it flying away. Her morpher sailed across the room, skittering under the wardrobe.

Not taking any time to register this, knowing that it was gone for the moment, she tried to throw her momentum away into a kick. Aiming for the mouth of the Treecko monster, her leg snapped up to land the blow.

But, it never came. Smirking, the monster grabbed her ankle and flipped her onto her side, crashing off the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"I think I liked you better when you were a Treecko," she muttered, throwing her arm up to block an attack raining down towards her.

"I'm no Treecko," he roared, his claws raking against her skin. "I am Swacko. Undermine me at your peril."

Drawing deep breaths, she brushed the pain to the back of her mind and tried to get up. Unfortunately, he saw through her ploy and threw her into the wall. Hard. Her foot crashed against the mirror, instantly breaking it, the glass showered down on top of her. Enough to force her to yell out in pain.

"Time to tenderise you, green ranger!" he roared, spraying her with a Bullet Seed attack. The small golden seeds crashed against her, causing even more pain. "I thought you rangers were supposed to be tough. Guess you're not much without your powers."

Now, that insult was just hurtful.

Slowly climbing up to her feet, the unmorphed green ranger went for her opponent, attacking more out of fury than coordination. And, for a few moments, it worked to perfection. Swacko was taken by surprise, tripping up over the bed.

As he lay back, Mitzi charged for another attack. Determined to do so while he was weakened. Yet, not for the first time, she was lured into a trap by his seeming weakness.

Snapping into action, Swacko rolled aside and began to charge up the wall, his feet sticking there thanks to the suction cups underneath the skin.

"Uh oh," she muttered, seeing the shadow appear above her.

The jaws baring open, Swacko dropped down on top of her, her body vanishing straight up through his body.

Holy crap, she thought, as the darkness surrounded her. He's eating me!

As she completely vanished from view, Swacko licked his lips.

"Tastes like Torchic," he said, patting his slightly swollen stomach. "Now, maybe I'll have a crack for that pink one."

* * *

"What's that?" Dani asked, looking around at the sound of the communicators going off. The four rangers surrounding her looked at each other.

"Ah, it's me," Crane said, trying to bail them out of trouble. "Cell phone. Good ring tone, no? Anyway, I'll just see who it is."

Chip looked up at him.

"If you're going outside," he said. "I could use some air."

Quickly getting to his feet, the two rangers headed outside.

* * *

"Okay Dorlinda, I read you," Crane said. "This is Crane, what's up?"

"Ah, Crane," the Lord of Time replied. "Listen to me, I'm getting some strange signals from Mitzi's apartment. Very strange signals, and she's not answering her communicator. So, if one or two of you could check it out, it would be appreciated."

"No problem, Dorlinda," Chip remarked. "I'll check it out."

As Dorlinda rang off, he looked up at his team mate with an evil grin.

"Presumably we'll see that Treecko again," he said. "Maybe Paige should come with me."

Shaking his head, Crane stuck his head back inside the Pokemon Centre.

"Hey guys," he called. "We need to head somewhere. See you later, yeah."

The trio across from them all waved, Paige quickly getting up to come over to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Dangerous monster needs destroying?"

"Now, why would you think that?" Chip wondered.

"Because, Dorlinda doesn't call us for a pizza run."

Crane nodded.

"She's right," he said. "Actually, why don't..."

At this point, both Duo and Dani came over, the red haired trainer trying to squeeze past them.

"I've got to go," she reported, smiling at them. "So, I'll see you all later."

The four rangers all said their goodbyes, watching her head off into the distance.

"Seems nice," Paige commented, looking pointedly at Duo. "So, why does she like you?"

"Oh ha ha," he replied.

"Hey, calm it down," Crane said, breaking into the slight argument. "You three head over to Mitzi's apartment. If she's been attacked at home, then call me or Scott."

"Yo, we can do things without the need for one of you two to come and bail us out," Chip quipped.

"Glad to here it," Crane replied, turning to head back into the Pokemon Centre. "But, don't take any risks that you don't have to."

"Never do," Paige said.

"Hey, what's the point in living," Chip wondered. "If you don't take a few risks every now and then."

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Duo remarked, testing the door of her apartment. "And, it's locked."

"Give it a good kick," Chip said, bringing his foot back to do so. He didn't manage to do what he was trying to accomplish, achieving nothing but gaining a pain in his foot.

As he hopped around to try and alleviate the pain, Paige reached down to her pocket and pulled out a few paper clips.

"Well, you're just full of surprises," Duo muttered, seeing her try to pick the lock. "Where the heck did you learn to do that?"

Seeing Paige yank the paper clip up, the three of them watched the door swing open.

"Amazing what you pick up in places," she replied, heading inside the apartment. Shrugging at each other, the other two rangers followed her inside.

* * *

"It ever occur to you that we never get invited over here?" Duo asked, as the three of them began to look around for clues as to the location of the missing ranger.

"That's a good point," Chip commented, leaning down to look underneath the table with interest. "Well, she's not under there."

"I'm sure there's a reason for it," Paige remarked, patting down the couch with interest. "Nothing's fallen behind there. So, that's out."

As they looked around, they heard a strange series of scratching away at the bedroom door. The sound enough to instantly throw them into fighting stances.

"You want to check that out?" Duo asked, looking at Chip.

The yellow ranger shrugged.

"Nah, I wouldn't take that away from you," he replied.

Shaking her head, Paige stepped forward and pushed the door open. Only for Mitzi's Treecko to scamper out and...

"Okay, get off me," she snapped, trying to shake him away from her leg.

"Well, some things don't change," Duo quipped, leaning over and pulling the Pokemon away. "Come on, little fella, we'll..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a familiar beeping sound rang out from within the bedroom.

The three of them darting inside to search for the location of the sound, Chip eventually found the morpher underneath the wardrobe.

"Hey, Dorlinda," he said, answering it. "We're over here now. No sign of her."

He looked around the bedroom, seeing the state that it was in.

"But, I would say that it looks like she was attacked here. The bedroom's pretty torn up."

* * *

Meanwhile, as he looked around, Duo was still holding the struggling Treecko.

"Wonder what happened here," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "If only this little Treecko could talk. Then, maybe we'd know for sure."  
Looking around, Chip could have sworn that he'd seen a grin on the face of the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "Talking Pokemon. Who'd ever think of that?"

The smirk continued to grow wider, and finally the grass type opened his mouth up.

"Funny you should mention that," he quipped, almost giving Duo a heart attack. He dropped the Treecko and backed off, the other two rangers also shocked. Seconds later, he morphed up into the Swacko form that he had used to defeat Mitzi. The only difference in his appearance was that a green gem was visible across his neck, something that wasn't there before.

"Holy crap!" Chip exclaimed, seeing the monster already attack. He went for Duo first, spinning around to strike him in the stomach with his blade. The blue ranger doubled over in pain, taking a clawed fist to the face as he struggled to regain his composure.

"That's for dropping me," Swacko hissed, punching him up into the air. Duo sailed up across the room, hitting the wall harder than he could take, and quickly passed out cold.

However, in the interim, both Chip and Paige had come into the battle, the two of them trying to get him from behind. He quickly spun around, swiping out at Paige with his tail. A blow strong enough to force her back and leave him to fight Chip alone. He slashed away at the yellow ranger, blood dripping from his blade. Throwing his scaled hands around Chip's throat, he turned and hurled the yellow ranger away into another wall.

"Time for lunch," he muttered, snapping his jaws. "Now, which of you looks the most tasty, I wonder?"

Before he could react, Duo managed to leap to his feet and deliver a flying kick towards him. But, like Mitzi before him, the blue ranger underestimated the speed of the monster. Swacko managed to force himself back away from the blow. His jaws snapping out, he bit out at Duo, the sharp teeth managing to grab a tight grip on the blue rangers arm.

Even before he could yell out in surprise, Swacko flipped him up into the air with a casual sweep of his jaws. The same jaws that opened up and swallowed him whole.

"Woah," Chip exclaimed, getting back to his feet. At almost the same moment, a blue gem appeared upon his throat.

"Guess we know what happened to Mitzi," Paige said, again taking up a fighting stance. "So, you think we should morph?"

"Now's as good a time as any," Chip replied, taking out his morpher.

"Go... G-Force," Paige shouted, the two of them instantly transforming into their armour. The spirits of their Pokemon guardians charged out to create the yellow and pink suits.

Now morphed, they went out on the attack, Chip launching a kick at Swacko. The monster easily blocked it, but grunted in pain as Paige smacked her fist into the side of his jaw. His eyes began to water from the effects of the strike, his tongue whipping out to crash around Chip.

Completely restrained, despite his struggles to break free, the yellow ranger yelled out in pain.

As she tried to get in and help, Paige was thrown back by a strike from Swacko's tail, the blow enough to send her crashing into the wall. Cracks were starting to form in the plaster, courtesy of the repeated examples of rangers being thrown into it.

Before she could recover, Chip went the same way as Duo, the tongue slowly pulling him into the huge mouth.

Upon vanishing, the monster turned to her with a sarcastic grin. A yellow gem appeared upon his throat, next to the other two.

"So, I guess it's just you and me now," he snickered.

"Paige, get out of there!" Dorlinda's voice roared in her helmet. "You can't win in those quarters."  
Despite her best judgement, she nodded, feeling her body start to dissipate way.

* * *

"Sorry to pull you out of battle," Dorlinda said, as she appeared in the Time Hole, removing her helmet. "But, I couldn't afford to lose any more rangers at that stage."

He walked over to one of the consoles and began to speak.

"Crane, Scott, come in."

While waiting for a response, he looked back to her.

"In close confined spaces," Dorlinda continued. "He took advantage of it better than the rest of you. So..."

Even before he could finish speaking, Scott and Crane appeared within the Time Hole, both looking surprised.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Monster that eats rangers," Dorlinda replied. "Believe it or not, you three are the only ones left. Unless we can figure out a way to bring back the other rangers."

An alarm rang out, the screens showing Swacko attacking the northern part of Eon City.

"Damn, he acts fast," Paige muttered.

"Okay, go and battle him," Dorlinda commanded. "I'll try and work something out while you do. Just stall him for as long as possible."

"Gotcha," Crane said, as he and Scott brought their morphers up. "Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel force!"

* * *

As the two rangers morphed, and Paige put her helmet back on, the three of them reappeared back where the Swacko monster was. Taking up fighting stances, they were slightly disheartened to see the monster react to their appearance so quickly.

"Back for more, pinky," he snickered.

"Yeah, and this time, I'm going to kick your ass!" Paige snapped.

"Careful," Scott warned. "This thing looks dangerous."

"Thanks for that," Swacko replied. "How kind of you to say so."

Behind Swacko, a squad of Gollins appeared to back him up.

"Haven't seen those things for a while," Crane quipped. "Okay, let's do it."

The three rangers swept into action, Crane slashing out with his sword at a pair of Gollins that were threatening to flank him. The two foot soldiers went down under his strike almost instantly, being finished off by a boot to the face. Paige did the same, drawing out her daggers to attack the Gollins around her. Diving across the ground, she stabbed one in the back, before hurling her other one into the heart of a second. Scott had brought out his hammer, and was fighting Swacko. He swept out with the business end of the weapon, trying to wind the monster in order to follow up with a series of more powerful blows. But, again, Swacko used his speed to dodge all the attacks thrown at him. Wielding his blade with the precise skill of a surgeon, he launched out with his own attacks, swiping at Scott who grunted in pain.

Sensing the discomfort that his team mate was in, Crane charged over to confront Swacko, bringing his sword up to strike him in the back.

Only to experience for himself how fast Swacko was, the monster leaping up over the blade. The clawed foot came up and cracked against Crane's helmet, the blow shattering part of the visor. Recoiling from the sudden shock, Crane realised that he was defenceless. Swacko's tail came down and swept him up into the air, the red ranger vanishing down his throat.

"No, he got Crane!" Paige yelled, retrieving her thrown dagger from the fallen Gollin to stand back to back with Scott. The silver ranger had managed to take down the majority of the Gollins with ease, his hammer making short work of their defences.

"Don't worry, we'll get them all back," Scott said, seeing the red gem appear up on the throat of Swacko.

"It's fast!" Paige remarked, trying to sense a weakness in its strategy. "We can't hit it."

"Let's see how fast," Scott exclaimed, his gloved fists starting to shimmer with a silver light. "Metagross Bullet Punch!"

The silver ranger leaped up into the air, streaking across the battlefield on a wave of the same coloured energy. Moving faster than the eye could see.

For the first time, Swacko groaned, his body becoming bruised under the repeated assault. Still seeing that Scot was moving faster than normal, his wrist blades flashed up to try and strike him.

Coming to a standing stop, Scott brought his hammer up, looking across to where Paige was. He needed to try and...

Interrupting his thoughts, Swacko's tongue snapped out and wrapped around his body. His arms pinned to the side of his body, he was suddenly unable to move to his horror. And, the tongue was starting to pull him in towards the gaping mouth.

* * *

In that moment, it hit Paige. Probably the best chance she was going to get to take on the lizard like monster with an advantage.

"Time to hit you where it hurts," she muttered, charging forward. Her daggers in her hands, she swept them forward and cut through the tongue. And, Swacko's howl of pain was suddenly very real.

Clutching at his mouth, the severed tongue flopping around uselessly, she pressed her advantage.

"Metronome Daggers!" she yelled, one of the weapons bursting into flames, the other crackling with electricity.

Sweeping out with them, she cut a huge chunk out of Swacko's stomach, the monster suddenly looking worried about the way the battle had turned.

Continuing to press her advantage, she kept on hacking away, one of his arms vanishing under her attack. Part of the mustache vanished away, dark green blood dripping down onto the sidewalk.

And finally...

"Paige!" Dorlinda's voice called into her helmet. "Those gems on his neck seem to hold the rangers in captivity. See if you can smash them!"

"Understood," she replied, swinging her flame covered dagger up to cut away at the skin on the throat. Swacko let out another shriek as the gems shattered onto the ground...

And, the four rangers that he had captured, Mitzi, Duo, Chip and Crane crashed down onto the sidewalk from out of nowhere.

"Ouch," Chip muttered, both he and Crane having demorphed as a result from being eaten. "I'm never doing that again."

Ignoring them, Paige dealt the final blow, smashing her two daggers up into the chin of Swacko. She watched the monster collapse down to the ground, smirking under her helmet.

"And, that's for humping my leg," she said, sarcastically.

"Which are you more upset about?" Duo asked, trying to scrape slime off his clothes. "That or the fact that we were just eaten?"

* * *

"Unbelievable," Darkia muttered, shaking his head. "Over twelve hours old and they beat the damn monster."

"Nocto!" Regli shouted. "Get your ass down over there now and do it."

She looked up from her magazine, before vanishing in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

"Thanks for the rescue, Paige," Crane said, repeating Duo's action of trying to get slime off his clothes. "It was cramped in there."

Right on cue, Nocto appeared on the scene.

"It's going to get a whole lot more cramped," she growled, focusing her intent stare down onto Swacko's remains. "Time to grow lizard. You are feeling very sleepy. You are wanting to grow larger."

Instantly, Swacko got back to his feet, growing over thirty times his normal size instantly. Beating his purple chest with his fists, he let out a roar of anger.

"Okay, let's get down to this," Mitzi said. "I've got a bone to pick with this guy."

"You and me both," Paige replied.

"Okay, Dorlinda," Crane called into his communicator. "Send the G-Force zords."

"Right on it," he replied.

* * *

Almost instantly, the zords began to appear over the horizon, thundering towards the battlefield. Beams of light shot out from the cockpits, sucking the respective ranger inside the machines. It also had the strange side effect of morphing them as they did so.

"G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!" Crane said.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"Ready for round two?" Paige called, looking over to Swacko.

He roared at the Megazord, before charging towards it, the wrist blades flashing out and into the armour. Sparks shot up from the main body part of the G-Force Megazord, huge scratches appearing up in the armour.

"Hold it together!" Crane yelled. "We need to hit him back as hard as we can."

"Gotcha," Chip said. "Thunder Kick."

The yellow foot of the Megazord shot up, crackling with a strong electric static, trying to hit Swacko. But, even though he was larger than before, he was still faster than they'd expected. With ease, he dodged the attack, swinging behind them to hit them with his tail. The blow was true, hitting the back of the legs, sending them crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Hold on, guys!" Scott shouted, from down below. "I'm on my way. Metagross Zord, arise."

He took a deep breath, knowing that the zord wasn't fully operational following the last battle it had been in. It was a risk, but one that he had to take. The monster was too strong for his friends to take on alone.

Releasing his breath, he saw his zord appear on the horizon and ran for it.

* * *

The blade came down again, this time hitting the G-Force Megazord in the stomach. Large creaking groans rang out from deep within the chambers of the Megazord, the machine unable to take much more of the damage.

But, the Metagross Zord came charging in with a Bullet Punch attack, cracking Swacko in the back with a thunderous blow. Groans echoed out from the Treecko - Swalot monster, as he turned to face the new arrival.

"Now!" Duo shouted, as Crane tried to coax the G-Force Megazord up off the ground. Something that he eventually managed to do, the two zords now standing side by side to take a fighting stance.

"Allow me," Paige said. "Meteor Mash!"

The huge arms drove forward, shining with a white light, to smash down into Swacko who let out another yell of pain.

"Hey, Scott!" Crane called. "Let's do it!"

"Right on," the silver ranger replied.

Simultaneously, the two of them reached down to their consoles, pressing down on the white buttons.

"Initiate Meta-Force Megazord sequence," Crane said.

As he gave the command, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord began to combine.

* * *

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Swacko roared, charging for them, his blades flashing with light.

"Give it to him, Crane," Chip shouted.

"And, don't skimp on the laser fire," Paige said.

"Barbecue the thing," Mitzi told him.

"Go on and fire!" Duo called.

The cannons up on the shoulders of the Meta-Force Megazord began to whir with action, Crane directing their aim onto the charging Swacko.

"Activating Gyro Cannons," he shouted. "Ready, aim and..."

"Fire!" the six rangers yelled, watching the multicoloured beams of energy fire out and strike Swacko. As his body was completely decimated, he let out a desolate roar of pain, before collapsing down to the ground and exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Swallow that," Scott said.

* * *

"Oh for the love of..." Pura exclaimed, shaking her head as they watched the battle end.

Furiously annoyed with Jirona, Regli strode over and grabbed him by the throat.

"One day!" he hissed. "One day, do you think it would be too much trouble to make a monster that can actually do its job?"

Despite desperate protests, he let go of his monster maker before turning away to stalk into his part of the cave. To frustrate in peace.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Paige asked, looking over at Mitzi.

She nodded, reaching up to stretch.

"Just a bit annoyed that my friendly little Treecko turned out to be a hungry monster," the green ranger replied. "Feel a bit sad that I was tricked."

"Hey, it happens to all of us," Duo offered, looking around to the door.

"Sometimes," Crane told her. "Everyone falls for a scheme so dumb it's unreal from time to time. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Easy for you to say," she replied. "If it hadn't been for Paige, we'd have lost."

"Well, as much as I like hearing the nice things about me," the pink ranger said with a smile. "We muddled on through it, and we're stronger for the adversity. Besides, Scott distracted him while I cut his tongue off."

"One thing I don't get," Duo wondered. "Why did a combination between a Treecko and a Swalot have a tongue like that?"

"Now, you're just splitting hairs," Paige told him. "We're superheroes. How often do things make sense."

"Amen to that," Crane replied, as Duo let out a grin.

The source of which was revealed, as a Treecko charged over to them and hopped onto the table.

"Where did that come from?" Mitzi wondered, slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of the lizard like Pokemon.

"Hey," Scott replied, coming over. "Found this Treecko wandering around outside as I was coming in. Looked to be wild, so I drove it in here to see if you wanted it as a replacement for the one that we blew up."

"Well, that's kinda sweet," Paige remarked.

"You sure that doesn't have a trainer?" Mitzi asked, the five of them watching the Pokemon sniff at the air.

"Nah, at least nobody was claiming it," Scott replied, the Treecko looking over to him with interest.

"Okay then," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks, Scott, I appreciate it."

"No problem," he replied, sitting down at the empty seat.

As soon as he did so, the Treecko clearly smelled something in the air, his nostrils twitching. Then, he jumped down off the table, streaking towards Paige. And...

Both Duo and Scott burst out laughing at the sight, while the pink ranger looked annoyed at the event.

"Well, looks like we're back to normal," Crane said, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And, that joke will never be used again. Promise. Three times is enough. Long story short, my mate has a dog that does that, so...**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all completely appreciated. Wildly and spectacularly.**

**Okay, so listen up. Announcement time!!!**

**After this is finished, I will be writing a follow up to this entitled Poke Rangers: SDI. The details of which will be gone into later, but for now I need a bit of help. I need rangers for the story. Currently, I already have two, so what I would need is...**

**A male red ranger, a male green ranger, a female pink ranger, and a male gold ranger. If the balance looks strange on that, the two rangers I've already got are female, so... Hope that explains things clearly. And, therefore, feel free to send them into me. Preferably by personal messaging, but I won't be too bothered if it's by review.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter, The Traitor Of Time.**

**Crane: Officer Crane Edwards. You're under arrest**

**Mitzi: Who trashed the Time Hole?**

**???: I have come to the past to help you.**

**Crane: Good to see you again, sir.**

**Dorlinda: It was Crane.**

**Regli: Welcome to my side.**

**Crane: Glad to be here.**

**Scott: You mean Crane's evil?**

**Duo: We're screwed.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	24. The Traitor Of Time

Chapter Twenty Four. The Traitor Of Time.

* * *

__

Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force...

As Mitzi's egg hatched, it was revealed that it contained a warrior Regli intended to use to destroy the Poke Rangers. In posing as a regular Treecko, it managed to fool all of them temporarily. Despite Swacko cutting his way through the rangers, eating them and storing their powers on his neck, Paige and Scott managed to team up and defeat him. Before he was finished off by the Meta-Force Megazord with aplomb. Scott then managed to find a replacement Treecko for Mitzi...

* * *

_"What's the situation here?"_

_The junior police officer looked up at the group of five stood in front of him, slightly surprised by the sudden intrusion. As he looked up to the night sky, he wondered who they were. Something that he vocalised a few moments later._

_"Who are you people?" he wondered._

_The lead officer, a black haired man wearing a jacket of the same colour with red lapels upon it, reached down to his pocket and withdrew an ID card._

_"Officer Crane Edwards," he replied, showing it to him. "The five of us are with G-Force."_

_"G-Force?" the officer wondered. "The..."_

_"I would prefer that you didn't vocalise our true calling," Crane replied, shrugging his shoulders. "So, I'm going to ask you again, what's the situation here?"_

_"Ah, we've got information that General Darkia is up there with hostages," the officer guarding the door replied, a lot more free with his information now that he knew who they were. "I take it that's why you're here?"_

_"You'd be correct," the man stood next to Crane said. With slightly tanned skin, and a shaved head, his face cut a desolate grimace as he stared at the office building. The officer couldn't help but notice he was wearing the same jacket as Crane, but his lapels were green instead of red. "We should have taken Darkia when we had the chance last week."_

_"Calm it down, Tobias," another one of the G-Force agents replied, a dark skinned woman with Murkrow black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her lapels were yellow. "It was unfortunate, but..."_

_"I know, Halle," he replied, shaking his head. "Just making the point."_

_"Okay, so I take it that you want to get into there and take down General Darkia?" the junior officer asked, standing aside. "Because, it'd be an honour to let the five of you in here."_

_"Save the accolades until we actually do something," the last man in the group replied, a man with white blond coloured hair. The lapels on his jacket were blue, prompting the officer to make an assumption about the uses of them. He could see that the final woman of the group, also a blond but a strawberry one, had pink lapels on hers._

_"Amen to that," the pink lapelled woman said, smiling._

_"Let's get to work," Crane said, leading them into the building. "When we reach the top, Avram takes point. Cherry, bring up the rear."_

_Morphers at the ready, the five of them went towards the elevator, ready to ascend to the highest level and face Darkia. Taking him down would be one of the final pieces of the puzzle needed to stop Regli from wreaking his destruction on the free world._

* * *

Jerking awake from his dream, Crane realised that he was suddenly covered in sweat. Why the heck was that running through his mind, the events that had happened thousands of years in the future. The operation that had eventually lead into the destruction of Darkia the first time.

"Then again," he muttered, looking at the ceiling of his room. "Who really can explain what dreams are for."

* * *

****

G-Force. G-Force.

__

The G-Force Rangers look at the camera.

****

Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.

__

Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes.

****

Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...

__

There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo.

****

The End.

__

There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur.

****

The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!

__

There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami

****

G-Force!!!!

__

There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch.

****

G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!

__

There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01

****

G-Force!!!!!!

__

A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo.

****

Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.

__

The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it.

****

Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.

__

The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord.

****

There's no height we can't reach.

__

The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body.

****

G-Force. G-Force!!!!!

__

The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord.

****

Protectors of the past and the future

__

The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time.

****

Go G-Force!!!!!"

__

The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth.

Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord.

****

Poke Rangers G-Force.

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

****

Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!

* * *

Leaning back in his seat, Scott took a swallow of the coffee, looking up to the clock on the wall as he did so. Only another four hours to go, before he could clock off and get some sleep. As much as he enjoyed the task of guarding this deserted building, sometimes it could get a bit grating on the nerves.

Even as his eyes shot down to the Beldum shaped morpher on his wrist, he found himself half wishing for a monster to pass the time away. Only half wishing. After the last monster had nearly done for him, he didn't want to chance the next one.

Mind you, he thought with a smile. One has to come sooner or later. So, might want to do away with the wishful thinking.

Still grinning, he heard something in the room across from him. The room where he had first met Crane, and also the room where he had discovered his morpher.

Knowing what a bad thing that could be, Scott instantly got to his feet and charged in there, his mind telling him that whatever it was probably couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

As he ran inside, he saw something crackling in the middle of the air across from him. Watching with shock, he could see a shape begin to appear up in the middle of the ring of energy. A shape that slowly became that of a human.

"What the...?!" he exclaimed, as the man dropped down to the floor in front of him, gasping for breath. "Who are you?"

Barely registering him, the man stood up and brushed his uniform-like clothes down. They were covered in dust from hitting the ground after his fall. Looking him up and down, Scott ran the rule over him. Looking to be about fifty, with iron grey hair and small beard, his body still looked fairly compact under the black uniform. The cold blue eyes flickered around his surroundings as he tried to get his bearings, before sweeping down to the silver watch at his wrist.

"Made it," he muttered. "Now, to find him."

Scott really wasn't in the mood for cryptic clues.

"Hey!" he shouted. "I asked who you were!"

"And, I didn't reply to you for a reason," the stranger replied, craning his head to glare at the silver ranger. "Now, get the hell out of my way, there's somebody I need to find."

"Whose that?" Scott demanded, slipping into a fighting stance. "Regli?"

The stranger stiffened at the name, his features curling into a snarl.

"Tell me what you know of that beast," he growled. "Those who speak his name either fight against him or with him."

As he finished speaking, he dropped into a fighting stance of his own.

"So, which is it."  
Against his better judgement, Scott revealed his morpher, bringing it up to use at a moment's notice if he needed to.

"You tell me," he replied. "Which are you?"

Seeing the item on his wrist, the stranger drew a deep breath of surprise.

"I'm looking for Crane Edwards," he said, holding his hands up. "I need to find him."

* * *

"What is it?"

Hearing the question from Paige, Crane jerked his eyes open. He'd nearly fallen asleep again, something that surprised him. Normally, staying awake wasn't something he had problems with. But, the lack of sleep the night before...

"Nothing," he replied, taking a drink of coffee after replying. "Just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Strange dreams?" Chip asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah, that's what I had," the red ranger replied. "I was back in the future. Darkia had taken a building full of hostages, and was threatening to wipe them all out unless we surrendered our ranger powers to him."

"Since you're standing here," Duo quipped. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you didn't give your powers up to him."

"That was part of the charade," Crane said. "Remember the time that Pura grabbed you and tried to trade you for our powers? Similar situation. Only Darkia caught onto it. Some of the hostages were badly hurt by the battle, one even died, before Tobias and Cherry managed to throw Darkia from a hundred story building. Suffice to say, he didn't survive on impact."

"Let me guess," Paige offered. "Megazord time."

Crane nodded, his eyes watering slightly.

"That was the moment when I thought we'd destroyed him permanently," he remarked, clenching his fists against each other with vigour. "But, I was wrong."

The four of them heard the Pokemon Centre door swing open, instantly looking up to see Scott and the stranger walking in.

At the sight of the man with the silver ranger, Crane jumped to his feet in surprise.

"You!" he exclaimed.

* * *

__

"Congratulations, all!" Commander Wesley Cooper said, raising a glass above his head. The other officers in the room, G-Force support staff and rangers alike, all joined him in the gesture. "With the destruction of General Darkia earlier today, we have come a little closer to stopping Regli and bringing complete peace to the world. Soon, we can all rest and relax, because we will have done our jobs completely. Everyone here played their part in this, so again, I offer you my congratulations."

Even as he finished speaking, the applause rang out around the room. High fives were offered to the rangers, most of them reciprocating.

Apart from Crane, stood in the middle of the crowd, musing.

"This isn't over yet," he muttered to Avram, the blue ranger drinking something that he couldn't quite make out. "Regli isn't going to take this lightly. There are going to be reprisals."

"Don't worry about it, Crane," Cooper remarked, coming down from the stage. "We've got patrols on the streets. If he, or any of his monsters, show their ugly faces around then we'll know about it."

* * *

"Hello Crane," Cooper said, grinning at the sight of his friend. "See that you still remember me."

Just for a moment, the red ranger was speechless. He genuinely didn't know what to say.

"Who is that?" Duo wondered.

"Duo," Crane replied, finally regaining some composure. "This is none other than Commander Wesley Cooper of G-Force. When I was in the future... He was my boss."

"And, I have come to the past to help you," Cooper replied.

"Good to see you again, sir," Crane said.

"What is the status of your mission?" Cooper asked. "Report."  
"Ah, I found the other four rangers," Crane said, glancing over to his friends. "They're all around you, actually."

"Name and colour, soldier," Cooper snapped, looking down at the four of them with sudden venom.

"Chill out," Duo replied, seeing that people were starting to look at them with surprise. Apparently, the sudden appearance of such a well dressed shouting man wasn't common.

"Take it outside," Crane muttered. "Just a suggestion."

* * *

"Duo Roronoa, blue G-Force ranger, sir!" Duo said, saluting.

"Paige Martinez, pink G-Force ranger, sir," Paige replied, doing the same gesture as Duo had.

"Chip Larson, yellow G-Force ranger, sir," Chip said.

"Scott Devaney, silver G-Force ranger," Scott finished, also offering a salute. "Sir!"

"Silver?" Cooper wondered. "What's going on? There was never a silver morpher."

"Apparently, there was," Crane answered, smiling as he spoke. "We just never found it. Actually, I thought that you'd hurled it back through time, to help us out. But, it later transpired that you didn't."

"And the zords?" Cooper demanded.

"Safe as can be," Chip offered. "Safer. They're currently..."

"In a safe place," Scott interjected. There was something about Cooper that he didn't quite trust, something that he couldn't quite place.

"Well, good to hear," Cooper replied, satisfied with the response. "And, what about Regli himself? What is your status in catching him?"

"Unfortunately," Crane said, looking slightly apologetic. "We have no idea where he is, what his long term endgame is, how many soldiers he has remaining or even when he's going to attack next."

Right on cue, a squadron of Gollins dropped down from out of nowhere, ready to attack them.

"Although, I think we might know the answer to that," Paige quipped, as the five rangers jumped into fighting stances before charging into battle.

Crane kicked out at two of the foot soldiers, before throwing another down to the ground. Duo punched one of the Gollins in the mouth, eventually smashing his elbow into the eyes of another one. Both of them went down. Paige dropped down into a crouch, sweeping the legs out from underneath it. Then, when it hit the ground, she punched it in the mouth. Chip tackled another to the ground, before throwing it against the wall. Scott punched one of the Gollins in the face several times, before sending it down to the ground with a well placed kick.

Even Cooper got in on the action, holding off two of the Gollins that went for him. Showing a surprising turn of speed, he managed to grab one in a headlock, before throwing it into the other.

Finally, the foot soldiers lay defeated, their bodies vanishing.

"That was a vigorous exercise," Cooper said, grinning over to Crane.

The red ranger studying his boss with slight bemusement, only smiled in return.

* * *

__

"Thank you for coming."

Looking up at the legendary Captain Cooper of the Cervase Point Police Department, Crane was overcome with surprise and intrigue.  
"Well, I couldn't exactly turn you down, could I?" he said, surprisingly meek.

"A joke," the Captain remarked, with a grin. "I like that. Good sense of humour I see."

"I try to get by when I can."

Even before he had finished speaking, Crane could see Cooper reach down into his desk to bring out a folder. A manila sleeve that he dropped down onto the desk, his eyes almost daring Crane to ask about it.

When he didn't, he was obliged anyway.

"In that folder, contains your entire service record," he said, not a trace of frivolity in his voice. "A record that I am proud to announce to you is excellent. Coolness under fire. Excellent leadership skills. Tip top physical condition."

"Err... Thanks," Crane replied, momentarily puzzled. "But, why is that relevant?"

"Because..." Cooper said, allowing the sentence to hang for a moment. "Recently, I was asked to oversee a certain... Project. One of vital importance. I was told to select the five most suitable officers within the entire force and clear them for operational duty. And, in all these qualities that I've just read out, you seem perfect for the job. So, Officer Edwards. Just one question remains. Are you willing to give your all in an attempt to ensure that all crime is eradicated throughout not just Cervase Point City, but the entire region."

* * *

"So, you guys met Crane's commanding officer from the future?" Mitzi asked, surprised. "What was he like?"

"A bit like Crane was when he first arrived here," Paige replied.

"Really?" Scott said, surprised. "I can't imagine Crane to be like that guy. They're too different."

"Now, they are," Chip corrected. "But, other than a brief thirty second exchange, you didn't know Crane when he first arrived in this time. He was..."

"Like Cooper," Duo finished. "A lot colder than he is now."

"Apparently, working with the five of use eventually made him more human," Paige remarked. "Which, I think we can be proud of."

"So, where is our fearless leader now?" Mitzi wondered.

"Apparently, Cooper had something to show him. Him and him alone," Chip replied, leaning back in his seat, resting one of his feet up to scratch at the ankle. "Which makes us all feel a bit left out."

"I'm sure if Cooper's going to be sticking around, the trust will probably come in time," Duo remarked.

* * *

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to show me?" Crane asked, the two of them stepping into the room. A room that the two of them had used to come to this time at some point. The year 2014.

"I wanted to offer you a power up," Cooper replied, reaching down into his pocket. "Something that you alone can wield."

Seeing him rummage in his pocket for a few moments more, Crane spoke up.

"So, how's the leg, Commander?" he asked. "Last time I saw you, it was pretty mangled."

Cooper shrugged.

"You know what surgery can do in the future," he replied. "Didn't even leave a scar."

Forcing a grin, Crane nodded.

"I do know that," he said. "You ever find that guy who hit you with his car?"

This time, Cooper shook his head, finally bringing a small device from out of his pocket.

"He got clean away," the Commander replied, doefully. "Nutter."

As he held out the device, Crane didn't take it.

"Commander," he said, his voice rising. "The last time I saw you before I came here, you didn't have a leg wound. So..."  
Reaching down behind his back, he held out a G-Force Blaster.

"The question is, who are you?"

Cooper smirked at the question, before sweeping out with the device. A shattering flash raced out from it, temporarily blinding Crane for a moment. The weapon clattered down to the ground, Cooper instantly leaping on top of him. Under his weight, Crane went down to the floor, grunting in pain.

"Doesn't matter who I am," Cooper whispered in his ear, pinning him. "Soon, you'll want to work with me for who I truly am."

He held out his hand across Crane's morpher, a blue energy filtering out into the device. Sparks shot up from it instantly, the red ranger yelling in pain as the energy filled his entire being. Cooper got up off him, smirking down towards the ranger.

"Now, get up," he ordered.

Not hesitating at all, Crane did so, his eyes glowing with a red light as he did. Something about his entire demeanour was different.

"So, who are you really?" he asked, his voice emotionless. "Not that it matters, but I want to know."

Grinning at the question, Cooper's body began to flash with a heavy light, reforming into something different. A green shaded monster, with multicoloured different splotches upon his body. Red, blue, yellow. Golden rings dotted across the surface of the scales, a strange crest of the same colour atop his head. The only thing separating his appearance from that of a regular Kecleon, was the light blue beak at the mouth, and the pointed hands of the same colour. And instead of the curled tail of a Kecleon, the pointed blue tail of a Porygon-Z was there.

"Z-Kecla at your service," he replied, with an expression that could have been a smirk. "Now, Crane, how about we go and meet the head honcho."

"I can't think of anything that I'd rather do," Crane replied, leaning down to retrieve his blaster. Seconds later, the pair of them vanished from the room.

* * *

__

"Whoa, that guy is ugly," Cherry commented, the five of them looking up at the pictures on the screen.

"That would be Regli," Cooper explained. "Our last obstacle. Crime king pin of this City. Countless acts of murder, disturbing the peace, property destruction, chemical attacks... The list is endless."

"So, that's the guy we need to take down?" Avram wondered.

"Correct," Cooper replied. "Once he's out of the way, then our society can truly evolve into a utopia, free of the filth and corruption that beasts like that bring to our time."

"What's the plan?" Halle asked. "And, why the five of us?"

Smiling, Cooper reached down under his desk and brought up a briefcase. One that he opened to reveal five grey objects against the velvet pad within.

"During deep excavations within the surrounding areas," he replied. "Search teams discovered these. Extensive analysis believes that they could become weapons used to fight and stop Regli and his mutant henchmen."

"What are they?" Tobias said.

"Morphers," Cooper answered. "Powerful weapons that will enable you to become Poke Rangers."

* * *

"I'm back," Z-Kecla announced, stepping into the main area of the cave. "And, I brought a friend."

Both Pura and Chimzor reacted instantly at the sight of Crane, both of them bringing their weapons up to bear.

"You fool!" Pura hissed. "You brought a ranger here?"

"What are you trying to achieve?!" Chimzor demanded. "Our total destruction. You've gone too far."

An evil smirk fluttered across Crane's features.

"Aww, is poor little Chimzor worried about one unmorphed ranger?" he said, taunting him. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

"You insolent...!" the monster started to exclaim, ready to rush Crane with his claws held high. The red ranger held his ground, still grinning.

"I'm right here, Chimzor!" he shouted. "Come and get me if you..."

"Enough!"

At the sound of the command, everyone present looked to see Regli stomp into the chamber, his body glimmering with a red light of anger as he did so.

"Ah," Z-Kecla replied. "You're back, my lord. And, it would appear that your underlings don't quite agree with your plan."

"Plan?" Pura asked.

"Who are you calling underling!?" Chimzor growled.

"I'm guessing this was the plan the entire time," Crane said, gesturing to himself. "You used Kecla to ensure that you got your own evil red ranger. And, you felt the need to avoid telling those two jokers that because... Well, the reasons are endless, but I'd say that mass incompetence comes somewhere near the top."

For one startled moment, Regli was speechless. And, then the silence was broken as he burst out laughing.

"I always did respect your powers of deduction, Crane," he remarked, applauding with a sound that resembled a brick meeting a glass window.

"Well, that's something we have in common," Crane replied, coldly. "Because, I also respect my powers of deduction. Wish I could say there was something that I respect about you, but we both know that it would be a filthy lie."

A collective gasp rang out from Chimzor, Pura and Z-Kecla. Amazed that Crane had the nerve to speak to Regli like that. None of them would have dared. Even the mutant Pokemorph himself looked a bit taken aback.

"Chimzor," Regli said, his voice deadly soft. "Hurt him considerably. We do need him for our purposes, but first he needs to learn some respect. Being evil doesn't facilitate for insolence."

Even as he finished barking out the order, Chimzor was upon Crane, swinging out his claws to try and gut him.

With little trouble at all, Crane dodged away from the blow, bringing his foot up to smash against the claw. Grunting with pain, Chimzor felt the claw snap back and rebound into his stomach.

"Come on!" Crane exclaimed, sounding like he was having way too much fun. "Take it like a mutant."

Again, Chimzor struck out with the claws, the appendages bursting into flames as he swiped at Crane. Again, the red ranger dodged away from the attack, ducking around the back to kick his opponent in the spine. This time, Chimzor let out a howl of pain, spinning around to try and impale Crane. His first response was a flurry of fists to the face, Crane kicking his legs out from underneath him. Grunting in discomfort, he collapsed down to the dirt, his opponent bringing out his blaster and levelling it at his face.

"Thought you were tougher than that," Crane replied, shrugging his shoulders. "And, I think you did as well."

He shot a look over to Regli, raising an eyebrow with interest.

"You want me to destroy him, or just maim him?"

"Listen to your heart," the mutant mastermind replied, eagerly.

"Very well."

Pulling the trigger, Crane shot Chimzor several times in the wings. Screams of pain filtered out from the monsters jaws as the metallic wings melted under the heat of the blaster fire.

"That's something for you to remember me by," Crane replied, coldly, as small groaning gasps of agony ruptured from Chimzor's mouth. He pocketed the blaster, before turning back to Regli.

"Now, I believe that we have something to discuss," he said, spotting Jirona talking to Z-Kecla. The Kecleon mutant was discreetly trying to hand something over to the monster maker, leaving him suspecting of something bigger going on. "You obviously wanted me here for some reason. And, personally, I don't think that it was to make Chimzor look like a fool. So, spill."

He could hear Chimzor shifting on the ground at his feet, trying to get back up. Quickly snapping his foot back into the monster's face, he felt the crunch as the blow knocked Chimzor out cold.

"Sorry about that," he replied. "Wasn't in the mood to get gutted in the back."

"Well, you seem to enjoy being evil," Pura commented, sidling over to him. She placed her clawed hand on his arm. "Potent, isn't it? The hatred rushing through you."

The red ranger narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's the freest I've felt for a long time," he replied. "Now, take your hand off me or you won't get it back."

She quickly withdrew it, leaving slight scratch marks on his skin.

"Ha ha," Crane remarked, brushing the marks off. "You scratch the furniture as well? Maybe cough up the occasional fur ball?"

Hearing the insult, Pura couldn't help but bristle. At this moment in time, she looked like she wanted nothing more than to scratch his eyes out.

"Well, what I actually wanted was a warrior who could destroy the Poke Rangers without getting themselves blown up," Regli replied. "You're central to that plan. You trained the five of them..."

"I trained four of them," Crane retorted. "Whatever the silver ranger chooses to deploy as his fighting style, it was what he learned before joining the team. Combined with the skills that his freaky morpher installed into him, then you've got a formidable warrior."

"Anyway," Regli continued, ignoring the interruption. "As I was saying, you trained four of those rangers. If anyone can tell me how to destroy them, then it is surely you."

"If you think I'm telling you that, you've got another thought coming!" Crane snapped, seeing the suspicious expressions instantly rise up. "If anyone's going to destroy them, then I'll be the one to do it. Don't think that I'm about to let another monster take the credit for it."

"Aren't the odds of five to one a bit against you?" Z-Kecla asked, surprised at the sudden show of bravado.

"You're coming with me," Crane snapped. "As my backup."

Stepping back away from them, he flashed them a quick grin.

"But first, there's something that I need to do," he remarked, smirking at whatever thought was going through his head. "Kecla, go down and draw the rangers out. I shall come and aid you when I'm finished."

He brought his morpher up to his mouth.

"Dorlinda," he said, speaking into the communicator part of it. Some of the regular emotion returned to his voice, something that the mutant villains guessed was a part of his charade. "It's Crane. Can you transport me over to the Time Hole? I need to speak with you."

"And, what's that about?" Pura asked.

"Just loose ends," Crane replied, heading towards the exit of the cave.

"Oh, and Crane," Regli called. His head turned back for just a moment. "Welcome to my side."

"Glad to be here," the red ranger replied, before vanishing away into nothing.

* * *

__

"Go... G-Force!"

Only the second time that they had morphed, the five new rangers looked down on the scene of the riots below them. Hoards of mutant Pokemorphs rampaged through the streets, forcing the police officers who were trying to stop them back down the way they had come.

The power flowed out across the five of them, their costumes appearing from the mystical sprites in their morphers.

"Not looking forward to this," Tobias muttered, shaking his head.

"Let's do this," Crane said, clenching his fist. "Crack some skulls."  
Drawing five simultaneous deep breaths, the new rangers dived down into the melee, ready to take on the Pokemorph armies that Regli chose to call his henchmen.

As they dropped into the middle of the crowds, their appearance was enough to drive the fear of the unknown into those rioting. Some of them shrank back, the first to go down under the attacks thrown at them. Drawing out their new weapons, the five rangers attacked...

* * *

"Holy crap!" Scott exclaimed, as he, Mitzi, Duo, Paige and Chip appeared in the Time Hole. For some inexplicable reason, the five of them had been called here by a weak sounding Dorlinda. And, compared to how it normally looked, the Time Hole was trashed. Consoles were damaged, residue from what looked like laser fire streaked the walls, and furniture had been kicked over.

Having tried to restore some order to the place, Dorlinda sat on his recliner, wincing as he did so. Huge bruises adorned his face, his shirt covered in blood. One of his eyes was closed from the damage, the Lord of Time drawing deep laboured breaths.

"Are you okay?" Mitzi asked, running over to him instantly. Her inner paramedic was coming out in droves. The other four were close behind, looking for what had caused the damages.

"I'll be fine," Dorlinda gasped. "Bastard took me by surprise."

"What happened here?" Duo wondered, his face incredulous. "I thought this place was untouchable."

"He's crazy," Dorlinda insisted, his eyes racing around their faces, trying to register something. "You have to stop him."

"Stop who?" Scott asked.

"Who did this, Dorlinda?" Paige asked. "Who trashed the Time Hole and attacked you?"

An air of resignation passed across the Lord of Time's face, as he leaned back in his seat, groaning in agony as he did so.

"It was Crane," he groaned, seeing shocked looks from his rangers. "Crane did it."

"Are you sure it was Crane?" Chip asked. "Not a monster who looked like him?"

Shaking his head at the way Chip was trying to justify it, Dorlinda let out another groan.

"No, it was him," he insisted. "Saw him morph. Nothing that they could do would be able to duplicate that. To... Do that they'd have to have some source material."

"You mean Crane's evil?" Scott asked, worried just by the thought of what his words could have meant.

"I can't believe that," Paige insisted.

"A monster must have done something to him," Chip mused. "No way he'd turn evil of his own accord."

"Funny how this only happened after Cooper showed up," Scott said, dryly. "I didn't trust that guy from the start."

"There's no proof that Cooper is involved in this," Duo remarked. "So, I wouldn't consider that option."

"I saw it in his eyes," Dorlinda wheezed, slowly getting up out of his seat. Gingerly taking steps over towards one of the shattered consoles, he tried to get something. "Something's taken over his mind, rewired it or something to that effect. But, I've been building a device that can overwrite the effects. Return him to normal."

Wincing from the effort, he leaned down under the console and withdrew something that looked like a regular G-Force Blaster, only with an electric yellow segment around the end of the barrel.

"Shoot him with that, and we should have the original Crane back," Dorlinda said, clutching at the wound in his stomach. Fresh blood was seeping through onto his shirt.

"Now, we just need to find them," Paige said, right before the alarm began to beep.

Amazingly, in his rampage, Crane had forgotten to smash the viewing screen atop one of the consoles. The pictures showed Z-Kecla striding through the streets, firing Psybeam attacks into the fleeing people away from him.

"Wonder if that thing had anything to do with this," Mitzi said, stepping away from Dorlinda. She had given up trying to assess his injuries, the effects too varying to offer an accurate prognosis.

"I think the odds are likely," Dorlinda commented. "Go on and face him. If he does have something to do with this, then Crane should show up at some point."

He picked up the special blaster and offered it out to Duo, who took it with some surprise.

"Why me?" he asked, looking over to both Mitzi and Scott. "Why not..."

"If he tries to stop you from shooting him with it with a fire attack, your armour can take it better than either of those two," Dorlinda replied. "Okay, hop to it, rangers. Our friend and our world depends on it."

"We're screwed," Duo muttered, sarcastically. He stuck the blaster in his belt, as the five rangers brought their morphers up.

"Go... G-Force!" Mitzi shouted.

"Psychic source... Steel Force!" Scott said.

* * *

"Aha!" Z-Kecla exclaimed, seeing the five rangers appear across from him. All of them looked ready to battle against him, eager to free Crane from whatever he had done to him. "Now, it's a party. Gollins, attack."

Another squadron of the foot soldiers dived into the fray, separating the rangers from Z-Kecla.

"Okay, guys," Mitzi called. "Let's do this."

As she finished speaking, the five rangers jumped into action against their enemies. Paige and Chip waded through a group of five Gollins, attacking and slashing out with their weapons to floor them. Duo kicked a pair of them to the ground, before being restrained by another. Bringing his helmeted head back, he felt the Gollin recoil and loosen his grip. Mitzi hacked another of the monsters to pieces with her Scythes. before hurling one over at Z-Kecla. The monster dodged the attack, before kicked the spent weapon over into Scott, who yelled in pain as it crashed against his stomach. Pushing it away to the back of his mind, he charged at Z-Kecla, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks into the monster who was driven back by the assault.

Annoyed by the events, Z-Kecla blasted the silver ranger with his Psybeam, the glancing blow of the assault throwing Scott back into the wall. The other rangers crowded around his fallen form, Duo and Mitzi helping him back up to his feet.

And then, blaster fire rained down upon them, the explosive effects enough to send them all crashing down to the ground.

Holding his G-Force Blaster and his sword, one in each hand, a fully morphed Crane dropped down into the middle of the area between them and Z-Kecla.

"Well, look who it is," he said, sarcastically.

* * *

"Crane, it's us!" Paige shouted, seeing him level his blaster at them. "Don't shoot!"

They could hear his laugh of derision.

"I know it's you," he replied. "That's why I'm about to do it."

"Please, Crane!" Chip called. "We're your friends."

"I don't need any friends," the red ranger replied, caustically. "I'd like to say goodbye, but it'd be a waste of time."

Mitzi extended out her leg and poked Duo with her foot. Reminding him.

"Oh right," the blue ranger muttered, jumping to his feet and pointing the blaster at Crane. "We want our old friend ba..."

Before he could finish speaking, Crane hurled the sword out from his hand, the blade crashing against Duo's body with a shower of sparks. Yelling in pain as it did so, the blaster slipped from Duo's hand, and clattered over to Crane's feet.

"Damn!" Scott groaned, realising that their only chance of saving him had gone. Crane bent over and picked it up, smirking under his helmet as he did so.

"Let me guess," he remarked, levelling both weapons at the group of five. "Dorlinda gave you this for a misguided attempt to try and save me. I don't need saving."

His fingers tightened ever closer to the triggers, the smirk growing ever wider.

"It's time to end this," he said, blocking out the protests from the grounded rangers.

"Good," Z-Kecla smiled. "It is the time for this to end."

"I'm glad you agree," Crane replied.

Then, in one swift motion, he spun around and fired his G-Force Blaster into the body of Z-Kecla, the monster screaming in pain as the blasts of laser fire raked across his skin.

"What!" he exclaimed. "But, how! How!"  
"There's one thing that Regli and company didn't know when they created you," Crane replied, his voice returning to normal. "In the future, all police officers had a chip installed in their brain that would prevent their minds from being invaded and manipulated. I played you like a violin, and then cut your strings. You never controlled me."

He levelled the special blaster at Z-Kecla's face.

"Goodnight," he said, pulling the trigger as hard as he could.

From the barrel of the weapon Dorlinda had given to Duo, a strong burst of electricity raked out, crashing into every inch of the monsters being. Z-Kecla could barely manage a scream, before being completely obliterated by the blast.

"And, that's that," Crane said, lowering both weapons.

* * *

"Nocto!" Regli roared. "Get that monster back up right now!"

She looked up, apologetically.

"I'm afraid that I can't," she said. "There's not enough left of his body or his mind to make him grow bigger. If I tried to, he'd probably explode before reaching half his giant size."

"Useless, all of you," Regli growled. "Especially you, Chimzor!"

With bandaged wings across his back, Chimzor could only offer a stammering of apologies.

* * *

"Was the whole charade really necessary?"

Looking around the newly refurbished Time Hole, almost exactly as it had been before, Crane could hear the question put to him. He had hated the whole thing, the way he and Dorlinda had faked the entire thing. Upon arriving in the Time Hole after leaving Regli's lair, he had thrown Dorlinda around, while apologetically mouthing his plan to him. Just in case anyone was listening. The Lord of Time had come through with the weapon needed to permanently destroy Z-Kecla, and a way to get it to him.

"I would say it was," he eventually replied, looking around to Duo who was rubbing at a burn on his neck. "I knew that he was trying to control my mind, his power was... Quite unique. He tried to manipulate the energy within my morpher, which he needed to be a genius to do. The whole disguising himself as Cooper to accomplish the task of getting close to me in order to do it was brilliant. But, I digress. If he could affect the morpher that way, I didn't want to know what he might be able to do against the zords. Screw their circuits up."  
He sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted by the way the days events had taken their toll upon him.

"Look, I made a decision," he said, apologising in so many words. "I thought it was the right thing to do. I'm sorry that it had to go this way, but..."

"You don't have to justify anything to us," Dorlinda said, softly. "You made the tough decision, and it all turned out okay."

"We do trust you, Crane," Paige offered.

"And, we're sorry that Cooper turned out to be a monster intent on controlling your mind," Chip said. "We could all tell how glad you were to see a little trace of the future that you left behind."

"Do you ever miss it?" Mitzi wondered.

He shook his head.

"Not really," Crane answered. "There are some trace elements that I wish were still in my life, but..."

The red ranger sighed with resignation.

"Hey, having friends like you guys makes up for it," he replied.

* * *

"What of Z-Kecla's data?"

Seeing Darkia appear in his workshop, Jirona stiffened with worry.

"I'm still currently analysing the stuff," he admitted, looking over to the device that the monster had used to try and turn Crane to their cause. "At least he didn't work out what we were really trying to do. A full working scan of the energy within his morpher."

"And, do you think you can replicate it?" Darkia demanded.

Not willing to say that he couldn't, Jirona only nodded.

"From what I've currently got," he said. "There's a chance that we might be able bring your plan through."

"Excellent," Darkia smiled. "Remember, tell nobody about this. You do, and I'll make you wish you were never born."

"I've no doubt about it," Jirona muttered softly, as he watched the General vanish out of his workshop.

Suddenly feeling very afraid for his life, he went back to the screen and started to work faster.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, anyone see the endings to that coming?**

**Hope you enjoyed the little flash backs in here.**

**Actually, scratch that, I hope you enjoyed the whole thing.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated completely and utterly.**

**And, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**

**The next chapter will be up soon. No preview on offer, but I'll try to have it up in the next few days. A Nest Of Zanvipers, coming soon.**


	25. A Nest Of Zanvipers

Chapter Twenty Five. A Nest Of Zanvipers.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force._

_As Crane remembered events from the future, including the time that he first became the red ranger of G-Force, he was greeted with the appearance on the scene of his former commanding officer Wesley Cooper. After a short break, Crane realised that Cooper wasn't who he seemed and actually a monster. A monster that seemingly managed to rewrite his mind, to turn him evil. Crane even met with Regli, defeating Chimzor in battle as well. He also apparently wrecked the Time Hole, and wounded Dorlinda. In all actuality, it was a charade, Crane never having been under his control. He managed to destroy Z-Kecla, and later apologised to his friends for the deception. Meanwhile, Jirona and Darkia pondered over something that their monster had gathered from Crane..._

_

* * *

_

"Damnit!"

Jirona's harsh exclamation rang out around his workshop, as he spun around and kicked the computer he had been working on. His foot cracked into the white plastic, splintering it. The screen faded to black, uselessly dark now.

"Useless piece of..."

"What are you shouting about?!" Darkia hissed, sticking his head into the chamber. "Do you want to wake everyone up and let them know what you're doing?"

"Actually, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea," Jirona retorted, sarcasm in his voice. "Then, I could get the help that I need to finish the project that you asked me to do."

"I'm sure that I don't know what project you're talking about," Darkia said, making throat cutting motions towards the monster maker. "Now, waking everyone else up could be extremely bad for your health."

Furious at everything currently in his life, Jirona let out a stream of muffled curses, the majority of them being directed towards Darkia.

The General waited until he was finished, absentmindedly scratching his stomach until Jirona regained some composure.

"What do you need?" he demanded.

"There's a whole variety of things that I need to complete this," Jirona retorted, snappily. "I won't be able to complete the Shadow Force project until we have viable subjects to test the... weapons on. And, there's no way that I can find five viable warriors to give them to without Regli knowing about it. I can't create two monsters without him noticing."

At the revelation, Darkia scratched his chin in a musing. He hadn't foreseen this complication, but knew that Jirona was right.

"I'll sleep on it," he said, eventually. "Come back to it in the morning, we'll figure something out."

Jirona only shrugged.

"If you insist," he replied, turning to head towards the exit.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What's that?"

Hearing the voice, Mitzi looked up to see Crane stood over her. Having finished her shift at the hospital earlier than she would have normally expected to, she had come over to the Pokemon Centre to relax a little. She peered down to the object of his intrigue, the small black book perched on her knee.

"Ah, I'm just trying to come up with some new jokes before the next time I do some stand up," she replied, dropping the pen down onto the glass topped table next to her drink. "Apparently, the ones that I currently have are old and stale. So, need some new ones."

"I see," Crane replied. "You seen any of the others? I'm sure they're avoiding me for some reason."

Putting a puzzled expression on her face, Mitzi only shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would you think that?" she wondered. "I mean, why would any of us want to avoid you?"

"Because of the whole Z-Kecla and Cooper thing," Crane replied, sitting down across from her. "That I feigned being evil to try and bring down a dangerous monster."

"We all understand the reasons that you did it," Mitzi insisted. "Although, next time, I'm sure that we'd all appreciate the heads up next time. Letting us know what you're doing."

"There really wasn't time," Crane replied. "Once I'd worked out that Cooper wasn't who he claimed he was, it was all I could to let Dorlinda know. And, just in case they'd implanted something on me that could pick up voices, I couldn't even speak to him. Had to mouth it off to him, several times so that he could make it out."

Nodding, she watched him lean back in his seat.

"Got to give you credit though," Mitzi commented. "You do an evil ranger impersonation pretty well."

"Thanks," Crane replied, managing to show her a grin. "G-Force training in the future. Think I aced the Undercover Ops part of the course. How to convince those around you that you're on their side and are working towards their aims."

"You're just a bucket of surprises, aren't you?" she remarked.

"I'd be an even bigger one if I knew how Regli was going to strike back at us for wrecking another plan," Crane replied.

* * *

"So, what is your idea?" Regli asked, looking across to Darkia with suspicion. "And what makes you think that this will be so successful. All of our previous ventures have lead to failure, so what do you have planned?"

"Simple," Darkia replied. "I have a plan that will bring the G-Force rangers to their knees. And an axe to their necks."

This piqued Regli's interest, the Regigigas Pokemorph looking up at his General with interest.

"Go on then," he said. "What do you have? What's your big plan?"

Taking a dramatic pause for breath, Darkia let out a grin.

"We summon some Zanvipers," he replied.

For a moment after hearing the suggestion, Regli's face was blank. And then, he got it, a smirk riding up.

"Like it," he replied. "Okay then, go down to Jirona and tell him to build up a batallion of them. Order him to make them extra ill tempered than normal."

* * *

"So, that's it then?" Jirona asked, concentrating on the task. "Your great plan is Zanvipers? Have you lost your mind? Do you not remember how they nearly turned on us before? They can't be controlled, General, you should know that."

"We don't need control," Darkia replied, harshly. "We need a blunt instrument that we can throw at the rangers, and then watch them deal with the consequences. And, even if the rangers do survive, we utilise the survivors of the Zanviper legion into Shadow Force."

"On your head, be it," Jirona muttered. "Okay, let me focus in peace and I'll whip up a batch of them as soon as possible."

* * *

"I'm almost ready for some action," Duo said, dropping down onto the bench. Sweat rushed down his back, staining his blue vest. "And, I never thought I'd say that."

Chip nodded, not sitting down next to him, but rather resting a foot onto the edge of the wooden bench in the middle of the park in Eon City. Slightly out of breath from the jog, he was glad for the momentary breather that had been offered to him.

"You think maybe Regli got the message that we shouldn't be messed with?" he asked, rubbing the back of his leg to alleviate some minor cramp. "Maybe he gave up and..."

"I bet he didn't," Duo interrupted. "Wishful thinking is turning out to be just that. I'm slightly worried that he's down in wherever the heck he is, getting madder and madder towards us, and we've got to wait for him to show his hand."

"And, considering how he nearly got to Crane," Chip pointed out, shuddering slightly at the memory of how they had thought their friend and leader had turned on them. Only to be as surprised as anyone when the charade was revealed. "He's getting smarter in his plots. And, that's something to be worried about."

Nodding at the words, his face clouded with worry, Duo looked at the path that would direct them back to the Pokemon Centre.

"I'll race you back," he said, trying to change the subject to something slightly more cheerful. "Loser has to buy drinks at the bar."

"What the hell are those things doing here!" Pura shouted, something amounting to sheer terror filtering from the whites of her eyes, as the new army wandered out into the main seating area of the cave.

Savage snarls ripped out towards her in response, the Zanvipers not impressed by her reaction to them. Huge Zangoose shaped beasts, with splotches of black Seviper scales running across their bodies in bandolier style lines. The pointed tail with a blade style ending that was synonymous with the snake Pokemon replaced the normally furry one from a Zangoose. The claws upon their paws seemed to be at least twice the size as the normal ones for one of their species, and covered in a deadly purple poison. A substance that filtered down onto the ground in thick viscous spurts. At the head they had no ears, and mouths were filled with a complete set of large pointed fangs, also dripping with the same purple poison. But, the spookiest thing about the Zanvipers, were the light blue colours of their eyes. They seemed to be able to look through brick walls. In reality, Jirona who had created them as shock troopers to back up the regular Pokemorph scum that Regli had thrown out as foot soldiers, knew that the eyes were capable of scanning an opponent and working out their weakest points.

They weren't the perfect soldiers he had intended to create. As he had told Darkia, they couldn't be completely controlled or directed, and would sometimes in a fit of blind fury attack anything that wasn't another Zanviper.

"They're our new plan," Jirona called, from behind the filing out ranks. "We're going to use them to destroy the rangers."

"You've lost your mind!" she snapped, hissing at the lead Zanviper, one that was slightly larger than all the others. A golden crest stood at the top of his head, signalling that he was the leader of the gang. He snarled at her back, angrily scraping his claws against each other.

"I see you've met Commander Zan," Jirona said, pushing his way out through the ranks. An act that could have caused him to lose several limbs had the stresses of being created not made them sluggish in their movement.

"I repeat," Pura said, with disbelief. "You've lost your mind!"

"I said that to Darkia when he told me to create them," Jirona replied, shaking his head. "I was just as unhappy about it as you are."

"But, you still did it."

The two of them turned to see Darkia and Regli thundering into the chamber, both of them running the rule over the new army in front of them.

"This is surely a bad idea," Pura insisted. "The best thing to do would be to put them all down right now."

"Okay, you're free to do that if you want," Darkia said, glaring at her.

That was enough to cause her to relent. She wasn't willing to face a squadron of the creatures on her own.

"Now, go and rip this time to shreds," Regli roared at the Zanvipers. "Destroy the rangers, and this city."

A series of full throated roars rang up around the crowd, before the monsters vanished away.

* * *

They appeared, as an entire group, in front of the running Duo and Chip. The two rangers were brought to a screeching halt by the sight of twenty savage looking creatures in front of them. Even as the Zanvipers noticed them, the mixture of saliva and poison crashed down to the grass in big puddles. The grass underneath instantly began to wilt and die.

"You still looking for some action?" Chip wondered. "Because, it looks like we got some."

"Had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" Duo quipped, as Commander Zan roared at them.

"Tear them to pieces!" he snarled. "Leave no remains."

Almost instantly as he finished speaking, the Zanvipers charged.

"We can take these clowns," Chip said, confidently. He ducked the first swipe from the clawed hands of a Zanviper, punching it in the throat. Whereas the blow would have staggered many other monsters, the Zanviper shrugged it off and hit him back with a clawed fist. The yellow ranger was thrown back by the force of the blow, the attack sending him cracking into a tree. He let out a yelp of pain, as his head cracked against the bark. Upon hitting the ground, a pair of the monsters were already back on top of him.

Duo wasn't able to come and help him, the blue ranger surrounded with problems of his own. He snapped a kick away to the side, only for a Zanviper to grab his ankle and send him crashing down to the earth.

Rolling away from a downward swipe that was about to disembowel him, Duo swept out his leg and managed to bring one of the Zanvipers down, jumping back to his feet as he did so.

As he steadied himself, one of the tail's flicked out and caught him across the cheek. Blood ran down his face, causing him to wince in pain. One of the seemingly endless hoard came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, bringing a claw up to finish him off. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that it was over. The monster would kill him.

But, it never came. Laser fire rang out, followed by the sound of an engine. The weight on top of him suddenly subsided, the Zanviper falling to the ground. Its eyes were blank and lifeless.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Duo saw Scott sat on his G-Force Patroller, his blaster in hand. Smoke billowing out from the barrel.

"Glad to see you," Duo muttered, running over to join up with Scott. Chip did the same, blood dripping down from a wound in his stomach.

"Can these things scratch, or what?" he muttered.

"I got here as fast as I could," Scott said. "Dorlinda put out a warning as soon as he saw the monsters come. I was nearby, so..."

"Thanks man," Chip replied. "So, are we going to teach these things a lesson, or..."

Before he could finish speaking, Chip dropped down to his knees, gasping in pain. A few seconds later, Duo did the same.

"Crap," Scott muttered, holstering his blaster and bringing his communicator up to his mouth. "Dorlinda, you might want to get us out of here."

"Already on it," the smooth voice replied. Even as he finished speaking, Scott could feel himself vanishing away into nothing.

* * *

"What is it?" Paige asked, as she, Crane and Mitzi came into the Time Hole. They found Chip and Duo laid on tables, both of them pale and unconscious. Neither of them were breathing easily, as they looked down at them. Scott was stood by, his helmet discarded.

"Oh no," Mitzi said, instantly moving over to check on them. "They're not..."

"They're still alive," Dorlinda offered, looking over to them. "Barely. It looks like..."

"They've been poisoned," Mitzi suggested, checking Duo's pulse. "This really isn't good."

"What poisoned them?" Crane asked, looking down at the wounds. Something seemed familiar about them, but he couldn't quite place it.

Dorlinda gestured to the TV screen, the machine already showing pictures of the Zanvipers rampaging through Eon City. People were running around, trying to escape from the threat.

"Oh no!" Crane said, paling. "Not those things. Anything but those things."

"What are they?" Paige asked, surprised to see Crane so shaken. Normally, he was unflappable under pressure.

"Zanvipers," Crane explained. "A nasty group of monsters, something that Regli used before in the future. They're nothing but pure savage evil. And, they won't stop fighting until they are completely destroyed. Full of hate for everything because of what they are. Combination of Zangoose and Seviper. Two mortal enemies, fused together. Two of them put me in hospital back in the future for a few days. Still got the scars."

"I took one down that was about to gut Duo," Scott remarked, shrugging his shoulders. "Susceptible to blaster fire."

"Some are more than others," Crane said. "Maybe you should have let it kill him outright. It'd probably be less painful than what they're going through right now. Not only are these things savagely brutal, but their attacks will poison. Slightest scratch will kill you within a few hours."

"So... Duo and Chip might...?" Paige asked, sadly.

Both Dorlinda and Crane nodded.

"There has to be an antidote," Mitzi said, hopefully. "Isn't there."

Brushing his hair back, Crane nodded again. He didn't look enthused by the prospect.

"There is," he replied, slowly. He ran his eyes over to the pictures. "But, it's not going to be easy to get."

"We didn't think it would be," Scott said, grimly. "So, how do we get it?"

Gesturing at the pictures of Commander Zan, Crane let out a deep breath.

"The crest on his head," he explained. "Cut it off, and grind it up. The powder within acts an antidote. We need to act fast to get it."

"Then, let's go and get it," Paige said.

Scott picked up his helmet, while Crane, Paige and Mitzi brought up their morphers.

"Go... G-Force!"

The mystical sprites of the Rapidash, Roserade and Clefable burst from within their morphers, charging into them to create their armour.

* * *

Dorlinda transported the four of them down to within a few metres of the rampaging Zanvipers, something that wasn't missed by the savage monsters. Almost instantly, they were upon them.

"Argh!" Paige yelled, thrown back by a Focus Punch from the one closest to her. "These things don't waste time!"

Pulling out her Metronome Daggers, she lunged forward and hacked away at the Zanviper who had attacked her. The Zanviper let out a bellow of pain, as it blocked the blow with his arm. Barely moments later, the arm was severed completely, the limb crashing down to the ground. Instead of being fazed by the blow, the Zanviper swiped out at her again with his one remaining arm.

Battling his way through the crowds of Zanvipers, stopping occasionally to attack one with his Horn Sabre, Crane tried to find Commander Zan. Across from him, Mitzi was doing the same, hacking into the Zanvipers with her Plant Scythes. Limbs fell, howls erupted from the rabid monsters as they were wounded by their attacks. Scott joined Paige in trying to thin out the ranks surrounding them. His Steel Hammer smashed into the thick furred bodies, lamed Zanvipers still striking out at him to try and impale him with their claws.

Running his sword through the head of a Zanviper close to him, Crane finally spotted Commander Zan directing his troops from the head of the battle. He barely registered the Zanviper crash to the ground, as he made his decision. Drawing deep breaths, he began to charge towards him, his body covering itself in flames.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!"

Several Zanvipers tried to reach out and grab him as he moved, only to get their paws burnt. Some were badly scorched and thrown to the ground as he charged through them, desperate to get to Zan.

The Commander never saw it coming, as the firey tackle hit him in the back. The two combatants were thrown forward from the momentum, taking them away from the battle.

Recovering faster than Crane would have expected, Zan spun around and swung out with his claws, trying to land a blow on the red ranger. Blocking it with his Horn Sabre, Crane kicked out into the gut of his opponent, staggering him back. Zan let out another howl, and threw out another flurry of attacks. This time, Crane was only able to block two of them, the third swipe sending him crashing back. The sword fell from his hand, clattering to the ground.

"You want to save them, don't you?" Zan hissed. "But, it's not going to happen. I'm not even going to destroy you. Not until you've watched them die."

"You're a barrel of laughs, aren't you?"

Commander Zan instantly spun around to see the source of the voice, only to get a pair of Mitzi's Scythes crashing into his face. The blades caught within the muscle, she yanked upwards through the skin and managed to dislodge the crest.

Diving up into the air from his prone position, Crane managed to catch it, holding it tightly in his gloved fist.

"Guess we're going to have to take a rain check on what you had planned," he said, the item vanishing from his hand. "Because, the only one who gets destroyed today is going to be you and your Zanvipers."

Zan let out a roar, as the four rangers stood together. At an estimate, at least half of the Zanviper menace had been wiped out, leaving them with a slightly easier task than they'd had when first starting.

"It's all up to Dorlinda to create that antidote now," Crane said.

* * *

Even as he spoke, back in the Time Hole, Dorlinda was working on it. He could tell that Duo and Chip weren't getting any better as they lay there. Grinding the crest up into a fine golden powder, he wondered the best way to apply it to the wounds. Dissolve it into water, rub it into the wounds as it was, or try and get them to swallow it. Maybe he should have gotten Crane's opinion before he went off to retrieve the very item that he had ground up.

"Screw this," he muttered, grabbing a speck of the dust between his fingers. "What harm can it do."

Dropping it onto Duo's face, he began to rub it against the scar, hoping that there was enough time left for it to work.

More Zanvipers had fallen. Only six remained, including Commander Zan. Battered and bruised from the punishing battles, the four rangers faced them down, their weapons ready.

"We need to end this now," Scott shouted, raising his hammer. "I'm all for finishing this off right here, right now."

"Agreed," Mitzi said.

That was when Nocto appeared.

"Guess again, rangers," she giggled, focusing on Commander Zan. The other five Zanvipers vanished away into thin air. Waves of psychic energy burst out from her eyes and touched Zan.

"You are feeling very sleepy," the Noctowl mutant said, drearily. "You are feeling yourself growing bigger. Much bigger."

Roaring with pride as he shot up into the sky, growing to a giant size, Zan turned to destroy the city.

"And, I disliked him when he was normal sized," Mitzi quipped.

* * *

"Man, I feel like crap," Duo complained, rubbing his head. Dorlinda handed him a bottle of water, which he started to drink. The Lord of Time did the same for Chip, who was starting to look queasy as he drank the liquid.

"You look like it as well," Chip groaned. "I feel like something that an Arcanine ate and then crapped off a cliff."

The alarm began to ring, the sound echoing around the Time Hole. Crane's voice filtered up from the console.

"Dorlinda, we might have a big problem."

Hearing his voice, Duo and Chip looked over to the screens, where they could see the Metagross Zord fighting Commander Zan.

"We need to get down there right now," Chip said, trying to get to his feet. His legs buckled under him, almost immediately.

"You might not be strong enough," Dorlinda started to say, before Duo managed to get up.

"Just stick us in our zords and we'll be fine," he groaned. "Besides, I want a little revenge on that thing."

Shrugging at his words, Dorlinda nodded.

"Okay then," he replied. "I admire your courage for choosing to do this."

"Don't mention it," Chip grimaced, holding his side as he and Duo headed for the exit.

Waving his hand to send the two of them to the cockpits of their zords, Dorlinda turned to his console and began to send them into battle.

* * *

The claws crashed against the surface of the Metagross Zord's head, almost enough to send it to the ground. Despite the thick armour that repelled any normal attacks, the sheer brute force behind the blows that Commander Zan was throwing into the Metagross Zord was breaking through Scott's defenses.

"Could really use some help here," the silver ranger called down into his communicator.

The three rangers on the ground heard the sound of their zords approaching, turning to face them.

"We're back, guys," Chip called out from the cockpit of the Manectric Zord.

"You miss us?" Duo asked, his Lapras Zord rolling over the ground with ease. "What do you say that we put this guy in his place?"

"Thought you'd never suggest it," Mitzi quipped, as she, Paige and Crane were transported to the cockpits of their individual zords.

"Okay!" Crane shouted. "G-Force Megazord transformation. Begin!"

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

Going for Zan, the Megazord punched him in the back, drawing his attention away from Scott and the Metagross Zord.

"Thanks for the assist," the silver ranger called, dragging his zord back up to its feet.

"Glad to be of service," Duo called, launching his attack. "Hydro Cannon, fire!"

From the chest of the G-Force Megazord, a powerful torrent of water burst out and sent Commander Zan staggering back. His chest soaking wet from the attack, he began to gasp for breath.

"Thunder Kick!" Chip yelled, throwing a lever forward to send the Megazord into motion.

At his cue, the giant machine leaped up into the air and delivered an electricity backed kick into Commander Zan, bringing a shocked yelp of agony from him.

Not done yet, he struck back, hitting the G-Force Megazord with a Focus Punch. Sparks shot up from the body of the machine, the legs stuttering to a brief stop. More claw attacks rained down into the body of Megazord, the huge frame starting to shake from the sudden assaults.

Zan's claws began to glow again, extending out to look twice as deadly as before. The five rangers in the cockpit of the G-Force Megazord began to gulp, as he lunged for them. A furiously concentrated look ran across his pointed face as he prepared to spear them with the attack.

Only for a blue light to surround him. An attack fired from the Metagross Zord that was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Taste my Psychic blast," Scott muttered, directing his zord to stand next to the G-Force Megazord. "You ready to finish him off yet?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Crane replied, grinning under his helmet. In their seperate zords, the two rangers went for the button masked by a clear plastic cover. At the same time, they pressed it down.

"Meta-Force Megazord, arise!"

* * *

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane.

Seeing the new opponent didn't seem to discourage Commander Zan, as he roared proudly at the Meta-Force Megazord. He began to scrape his claws together, trying to calmly circle the slightly larger opponent.

"We can take him," Mitzi said, confidently.

Apparently hearing her, Zan charged, smashing his claws into the Meta-Force Megazord. Even despite the extra armour across its body, the rangers still felt the damage in the cockpit. Sparks shot up from the consoles.

"You're doomed," he hissed, throwing out another clawed fist towards the face of the Megazord.

"Not today," Crane replied, bringing the arms up to block the attack. "Meteor Mash!"

The very same arms began to shimmer with a silvery light, before shoving Zan's claws away from the block. Not content with that, they followed up on the monster, punching him back.

"Seismic Toss!" the six rangers yelled, as the arms grabbed Zan around the body. Unable to move, he tried to slash out at them. But, it failed. He was completely pinned.

Spinning around on the spot, the Meta-Force Megazord sent him flying up into the air, watching him hit the ground far away from them. Huge chunks of ground were thrown up by his sliding body, thankfully no longer in the city limits.

"And, I think it's time for a little fire power," Duo quipped.

"Agreed there," Chip said.

"Give it to him," Mitzi called.

"And make sure that it hurts," Paige finished.

The cannons atop the Megazord's shoulders began to spin, ready to be used.

"Alright," Crane said, pulling the triggers. "Gyro Cannons, fire!"

From the cannons, bursts of multicoloured laser fire burst out from within them, hurtling straight into Commander Zan. He let out a pained roar as his body was destroyed by the blitz, falling to the ground before exploding.

"And, that's a wrap," Scott said.

"Good job, guys," Crane offered. "We did a good thing here."

* * *

"So, the whole thing with the Zanvipers is over?" Dorlinda asked, slightly surprised. "Considering how Crane described them earlier, I'm surprised that they gave up that easily."

"It doesn't make sense," Crane said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why did those other five just vanish as soon as Nocto made Zan grow?"

"They wouldn't be retreating to breed more, would they?" Paige asked, looking pained by the suggestion. The thought of that was just too much for any of them to bear, even Duo and Crane looking sickened by the thought. None of them wanted to face the creatures again anytime soon.

"From what I know," Crane said. "They wouldn't be able to breed a new squad in the same area. The second that the new batch smelt the previous batch, all hell would break loose. They're really territorial."

He let out a sigh.

"I can't help but think that this isn't over."

* * *

"So..." Darkia said, looking loftily over at Jirona. "You have your test subjects. The five Zanvipers that survived the cull. I think you could say that they are the survivors."

Jirona nodded.

"Pity that Zan had to be destroyed," he said. "Could have..."

"That was neccesary, you fool," Darkia hissed. "With no leader of the pack, they are instantly more malleable in our hands. And, that is what we need for our plan to work."

He looked over to the five devices that almost lay complete on Jirona's work bench.

"Soon, Shadow Force will almost be complete. And then, we will win!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Not quite as long as some of the previous ones, but more filler to set up the next two chapters. The Shadow Force acts. Preview coming shortly.**

**Zanvipers. Yeah...**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely. So... Thanks.**

**Originally, the Megazords weren't going to be in this chapter. But, I changed my mind.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty six, Shadow Force, Part One, will be coming soon. Enjoy the preview.**

* * *

**Darkia: What!**

**Jirona: We're not quite finished yet.**

**Darkia: Then get what you need.**

**Scott: What the hell are they?**

**???: We are Shadow Force. And, your worst nightmare.**

**Duo: Beg to differ.**

**Paige: No!**

**Mitzi: The Megazord's been totalled.**

**Chip: We're done for.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	26. Shadow Force Part One

Chapter Twenty Six. Shadow Force. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Regli's monster, Z-Kecla, gathered some sort of data from Crane handing it to Jirona for safe keeping. Even though the monster failed to turn Crane against his fellow rangers, the research remained safe. Research that Darkia told Jirona to turn into something called Shadow Force. But, in the absence of viable test subjects, Jirona was forced to create a nest of Zanvipers. Savage warriors who had been used before to try and wipe out everything. The monsters managed to poison Duo and Chip, but they were saved by Mitzi and Dorlinda. And finally, the leader of the pack, Commander Zan was destroyed by the Meta-Force Megazord. But, Jirona had his five test subjects..._

_

* * *

_

As he bent over the devices that he had been painstakingly creating for the past few days, Jirona was aware of Darkia watching him with interest. He couldn't help but somehow find it very disconcerting. Knowing that if he made a mistake, the General would hurt him badly.

"What's taking so long?" Darkia asked, his voice low and dark. Despite not looking at him, Jirona could imagine his arms folded impatiently. Could hear his foot tapping with the same expression.

"I can't rush this," Jirona protested, looking up from the work. "Otherwise, they could explode when used. And, I'm sure that we don't want that. We're not quite finished yet."

"What?! Just work faster," Darkia commanded, not in the mood for waiting.

"Patience is a virtue," Jirona muttered, comfortable with making the comment. At this moment in time, there was little chance of Darkia deciding to obliterate him for the insolence. "Tell me that the Zanvipers aren't going to rush in here and wreck things."

"As you requested, they are currently frozen solid in storage," Darkia insisted, annoyed at the remark. "So, there's no need to be nervous."

"There's plenty of need to be nervous!" Jirona exclaimed, leaping up in anger. "You're asking me to create a synthetic version of the morphing energy, install it in these morphers and then give them as a power boost to five bloodthirsty Zanvipers. I couldn't be more nervous if I tried!"

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Will you keep it down, you fool!" Darkia growled, banging his fists together. "Because there's a guy somewhere in Kanto who didn't quite here our plan, you moronic piece of..."

A shadow fell across the room, and Regli stuck his head in.

"What was that I just heard?" he demanded, his voice a low growl.

"Crap!" Darkia snapped. "Damnit!"

He turned to smile at his boss, an uneasy grin on his face.

"Ah, my lord," he smiled. "I'm so glad that you're here. I was wondering the best time to tell you about this incredible surprise that Jirona and I have been working on for you. We might have found a way to destroy the rangers."

This caused Regli's terribly bad mood to fade away completely from view.

"What do you have?" he asked, his voice sounding much more mollified.

"Well, our plan started a while ago, mainly when we sent Z-Kecla down to try and turn the red ranger to our cause," Darkia said, keeping his calm. "Jirona gave him a device, and requested that he copy the data used in the red rangers morpher. When he tried to rewrite his mind, the data was gathered into the recorder. Fortunately, Jirona got the disc back before Kecla was destroyed. And, he's been analysing it ever since."

"For what purpose?"

"To try and copy it," Jirona replied, looking over to his lord. His face was eager to please, the body eager to avoid being attacked. "So that we could create a synthetic version of the energy and manipulate it for our own ends. But, we didn't have a viable source. Gollins would have been completely destroyed by the energy if they used the devices. Such is the power within them."

"Which is where the Zanvipers came into it," Darkia admitted. "The five surviving ones have been selected to bestow our own shadow morphers upon. We're just waiting for Jirona to finish them, and we can start to destroy the rangers."

A grin was starting to flicker across Regli's face, as he looked down to Jirona.

"How far along, are you?"

This caused his monster maker to hesitate.

"I've built the devices," he said, slowly. "They're currently empty shells. I still need to infuse both the morphing energy into them, plus a huge power boost of evil energy just to tip the balance into our favour."

"Then, I suggest that you hurry up," Regli remarked, turning to leave.

* * *

Leaning over the console, Dorlinda never heard him come in.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, jogging over towards the Lord of Time. "You sent me a message, saying that you needed to meet with me."

Hearing him speak, Dorlinda stood up, turning to face him. An uneasy grin passed across his face, as he wondered the best way to word his proposition.

"Scott," he said, speaking out with caution. "Listen to me. I need your help with something. Something most delicate."

"What is it?" the silver ranger asked, Dorlinda feeling mildly amused as he saw the puzzled look appear upon his face.

"Before I tell you, I need to swear you to secrecy. I don't want the other rangers to know about this yet."

The puzzled look was replaced by one of bemusement.

"This isn't something that they should know about, is it?" Scott asked. "Some big secret that..."

Holding his hand up to appeal for silence, Dorlinda shook his head to disapprove that notion.

"I promise you that it is not something that would harm them," he said. "Rather the opposite. But, I can't do it alone. I need a second pair of hands to help me out."

Musing on the thought for just a second, Scott eventually nodded.

"Sure, let's go for it," he replied. "Could be interesting, and I'm not doing anything."

* * *

"Hey, you guys seen Scott recently?" Mitzi asked, dropping down into her seat in the Pokemon Centre. Across from her, Duo, Danni and Paige were sat, talking to each other.

"Scott?" Danni asked, slightly surprised by the name. "Another friend of yours? Don't think I've met him."

"Nah, I don't think you did," Paige commented. "But, he's a pretty good guy."

"Used to be a cage fighter," Duo added. "Now, he guards an old abandoned building for a living."

"Why are you looking for Scott?" Paige wondered. "Any particular reason?"

Mitzi seemed to blush at her question, taking a few moments to brush it off and regain some of her composure.

"He just... Went off the radar for a while," she replied. "Haven't been able to call him, and there was something that I needed to ask him."

"Anything immediately urgent that we should know about?" Duo said, shooting a subtle nod to his disguised morpher.

His fellow ranger shook her head.

"It's more of a private matter," she admitted.

Both Paige and Danni shrugged, each of them prepared to let it lie.

Duo wasn't.

"Aww," he said. "What's she got to hide? Something..."

"Duo, sweetie," Danni said. "Let it go."

"Couldn't agree with you more, there," Paige remarked, the two of them high fiving across a bemused blue ranger, before Danni continued her story.

"So, here I was hanging from a cliff with one hand, only a few inches from dropping several thousand feet," she offered. "And, my only thought is that I'm desperate for a drink. Damn, it was hot out there."

* * *

"How is the project coming?" Darkia growled, striding into the workshop. His eyes, filled with a perpetual anger, flashed down onto Jirona who was startled into dropping one of the devices he was using. It crashed down into one of the morphers, shattering the casing.

"Until you interrupted me, I was just about finished," he snapped. "Now, I've got to completely rebuild that."

"You've got twenty minutes," Darkia hissed. "Work fast, and we won't have a problem."

"We might," Jirona insisted. "Risky equipment is..."

"Don't want to hear it. If one of them explodes, then you'll meet the same fate."

With those words, Darkia strode out of the workshop.

"I really need to find some new employment," Jirona muttered. "Wonder if I could resurrect some classic Poke Ranger villains and work for them. I'm sure the Reckless Riders might take me. If I was more reckless. And they weren't destroyed."

Shaking his head at the pipe dream, he went back to trying to fix the morpher.

* * *

True to his word, Darkia came striding into the small chamber that passed as Jirona's workshop twenty minutes later, accompanied by Regli. Pura, Chimzor and Nocto came in moments later, pushing the frozen Zanvipers in on a cart.

"Couldn't you have created a monster do this?" Nocto complained. "Something that could push better than the three of us could. Maybe a Machamp monster or something."

"Hmmm..." Jirona muttered, leaning over to a note on his clipboard. "Machamp monster. An idea for the future."

"Never mind about that!" Regli snapped, looking at the devices on the table. "Okay, give them to the Zanvipers. I'm already waiting to see the rangers crumble under their greatest enemies yet."

Suddenly feeling very weary, Jirona picked up each individual morpher and started to attach them to the wrists of the frozen monsters.

"Do I have to say again what a bad idea I think this is?" he asked.

"Yes, but we're still not going to pay you any attention," Pura commented. "You're just being negative."

"I'm being realistic," Jirona protested, finally attaching the last morpher he had built to the final Zanviper. It had been a surprising struggle to attack the straps around the thick furred wrists, but he had finally managed to do it. Checking that they were secured tight, he took a step back, breathing heavily.

"Let's just hope that this works," he muttered.

"For your sake, it better."

Ignoring Regli's thinly veiled threat, Jirona began to unfreeze the Zanvipers from their stasis. As they began to return to normal, he turned to his computer and began to activate the morphing energy within the devices.

As the shock troopers stood up, they began to change. Roars of pain ruptured out of their jaws as strange armour rushed over their bodies.

"That looks painful," Pura commented, taking a step back away from the wildly flailing claws of the one closest to her. "Wouldn't like that to be happening to me."

Before Darkia could admonish her, the transformation ended. As soon as the Zanvipers stopped shaking, they stood up from the trolley, admiring their new armour.

Their natural weapons still visible, the claws and teeth, the rest of the creatures were completely different. Armour covered their bodies, each of them wearing a different colour. Red, blue, green, yellow and pink. All of it mixed with black patches on the stomach, shoulders and boots. But, it was ill-fitting, the helmets only covering the top half of the face and leaving the mouth visible. There were no gloves on the armour to allow the claws free reign. The rest of their tightly muscled forms were masked by the costumes, but their was no mistaking what they were.

"So, this is Shadow Force?" Darkia asked, his voice dripping with irony. "Got to say, I'm not impressed."

"They might not look the most impressive..." Jirona began to say, before being interrupted.

"Well, that's something that we agree on," Regli snapped, seeing Jirona throwing his hands up in the air at the way he had been cut into.

"But, wait until you see them fight," he insisted. "Then, they'll be most impressive."

"Why isn't there a sixth?" Chimzor wondered. "The rangers will still have an advantage."

"There weren't enough Zanvipers left for that," Jirona said, his voice a wave of acid as it rang out. "Now, does anyone else want to criticise me?"

Seeing that his monster was about to have a nervous breakdown, Regli interjected, taking centre stage as he looked at the Shadow Force.

"Now!" he said, proudly. "Go down and destroy. Destroy like you've never destroyed before."

With those words, the mutant rangers vanished.

* * *

"Wait, so you got double teamed by Paige and Danni?" Chip asked, grinning at the thought.

"Not even that," Duo insisted. "That would be a great place to be."

Dropping back into his chair, a sleazy grin flashed across his face.

"It really really would," he smiled, speaking quietly.

"What's up with him?" Mitzi asked, coming over. Something about her looked dejected, but neither Chip or Duo noticed it.

"I think that..." Chip began to say, seeing Paige and Danni sat at another table, still talking. "Something to do with those two."

"Hey, they get on really well," Mitzi commented. "Never saw that coming around."

She looked down to Duo, shaking her head.

"Now, are you going to stop being such a drama queen, or..."

"Breaking News, here on Eon TV!"

The three rangers looked at each other, surprised at the sudden exclamation from the TV screen. Across from them, Paige did the same. Even over at the counter where he had been getting a drink, Crane was startled into action. He came jogging over to try and get a better view of what was happening.

"In the financial district of our fine city, it appears that five beings resembling Poke Rangers are attacking. What this means, nobody knows but have our fair protectors gone rogue?"

"That's impossible!" Chip yelled, before seeing the looks that he was getting. "I mean... What's going on?"

Crane dropped down into the seat across from Duo, bringing his communicator up to his mouth.

"Dorlinda," he said, masking what he was doing as best he could. "Do you hear me? We've got a situation."

Nothing came from within the item, leaving just a strange silence.

"That can't be good," Mitzi muttered.

"We need to get over there right now," Crane said, standing up to head for the exit. "Anyone heard from Scott?"

Mitzi shook her head.

"He's not answering his... Phone," she replied, noticing two other people walk past them. "So, we don't have a clue where he is."

"Not good," Crane muttered. "No Dorlinda or Scott. Where the heck are they?"

"Ah, we can take them," Chip said, looking over to the door. "We can take the phoneys. Let's go!"

With that, the four of them headed for the exit. Paige took a moment to explain, before following them.

* * *

In an alley outside, the five rangers looked at each other and around the area. They needed to know that they were alone.

"Okay, let's do it," Crane said, as they brought up their morphers. "Go... G-Force!"

Quick as a flash, the five of them morphed, the mystical sprites of the Pokemon they gained their powers from charging out of the devices to create their armour.

Summoning their G-Force Patrollers, their thoughts only on the upcoming battle, the five rangers got on the bikes before speeding away.

Yet, unknown to them, Danni stepped out of the Pokemon Centre, just in time to see them vanish. A look of puzzled bemusement passing across her face. Something about the scene that she just couldn't quite place.

And, where had her friends gone? Something wasn't quite right here.

* * *

A explosion rang up on the horizon, directing the rangers as to where they needed to go. A handy marker in the times of confusion.

"Guess that's where we need to be," Paige called.

"Something's really not right here," Duo said. "That explosion was too big to be caused by one monster. Even if it was something that could explode, like a Koffing or something like that."

"What are you, an expert now?" Chip shouted.

"No, I think he's right," Crane said, from the front of the pack. "Brace yourselves, this might be a tough one."

"Is it ever anything else?" Mitzi quipped. "Anyway, what are you talking about? They said that there was five ranger-like beings. So, there's bound to be..."

"Don't believe everything you hear on the TV, Mitz," Duo said. "It has to be a mistake. Evil rangers, please. That has to be a mistake!"

"Technically, it is impossible," Crane offered. "In order to create an evil ranger, they would need something that they don't have. Readings of the morphing energy, which could only be gained if they'd scanned data from our morphers."

"Then again, we live in a world where the six of us are Poke Rangers and fight off a mutant from the future," Paige commented. "It might just be me, but impossible doesn't mean the same as it did three months ago."

Another explosion burst up into the sky, the fireball vanishing as it touched the atmosphere.

"Anyway, enough with the talk," Crane yelled. "We need to find these things and put them down. Hard."

Accelerating around a corner, they spotted the threat. And, instantly knew what the news report had meant.

"Holy crap, that's impossible!" Mitzi shouted.

* * *

"And so, it begins," Darkia proclaimed, as he dropped down onto the couch. Popcorn was down on the table, along with nachos, beer and blood. Virtually everyone who lived in the cave was crowding around the TV to watch the battle. Including a few Gollins who were trying to get at the blood. "We've got nibbles. Want some. Then, get what you need. Just keep the Gollins away from the blood."

"This ought to be interesting," Chimzor smirked. "I look forward to seeing someone get their ass kicked here."

"Does it matter who?" Pura asked him, slightly surprised.

"Well, I hope it's our enemies but if it's our own guys then..."

Chimzor tailed off, seeing the look of anger that he was getting from Jirona and Regli.

"Go Shadow Force, go!" he said, limply. His hand came up to punch the air, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

* * *

"I guess we know where the rest of the Zanvipers went," Crane said, his voice darkly grim as the five G-Force rangers got off their Patrollers.

"What are they wearing?" Paige asked, shocked. The Shadow Force rangers turned to glare at them.

"Well well well," the red shadow ranger remarked. "Look who showed up at last."

"We've been hoping to get your attention for a while," the green shadow ranger continued.

"And, it's nice to know that you haven't disappointed us," the blue shadow ranger snarled.

"Because, there's no time like the present," the yellow shadow ranger roared.

"To destroy you once and for all," the pink shadow ranger finished.

"What are you?" Chip asked, still too stunned to fully comprehend what they had just heard.

"We are Shadow Force!" the five shadow rangers shouted. "And, your worst nightmare!"

"Beg to differ," Duo said. "My worst nightmare is waking up without..."

He was aware of the other nine rangers looking at him.

"Too much information," Mitzi told him, shaking her head. "Keep it to yourself in the future."

"I second that thought," Paige offered.

"Not the time," Crane muttered, keeping his eyes on the Shadow Force.

"Destroy them," the red shadow ranger ordered.

At his words, their opponents charged.

* * *

"You're a genius," Scott said, as he and Dorlinda arrived back in the Time Hole. "I don't know how you could even conceive something like that. Well, I do, but the fact that you've managed to create them is fantastic."

"Well, you live for over twenty thousand years and you learn a few tricks," Dorlinda admitted.

"Twenty thousand?" Scott wondered, almost staggered by the revelation. "What are you, joking?"

"I've aged remarkably well," Dorlinda quipped. "Plus, this isn't really me. This appearance is just the host body that whose appearance I took when I arrived in this world. So..."

The alarm started to ring.

"Looks like we might have a slight crisis," Scott muttered, jogging over to the console. Pictures of the two sets of rangers battling appeared on the screen. "What the hell are they?"

"That can't be good," Dorlinda said, grimly.

* * *

The red shadow ranger withdrew a sword and slashed at Crane, who was thrown to the ground by the powerful and unexpected strike. Bringing out his Horn Sabre, he blocked the next attack and began to duel with his counter part.

Swords met, sparks flying up off the meeting blades. The boots, slightly torn at the ends to let the Zanviper claws appear through the edge, kicked up into Crane's stomach bringing him down with a gasp of pain. It didn't take long for him to recover and leap to his feet, using the element of surprise to run his sword through the stomach of his deadly opponent.

Mitzi dueled with her own deadly double, the two green rangers going at each other. For some reason, all of the Shadow Force rangers were equipped with their own swords. The Plant Scythes crashed against the blades, Mitzi trying to force her opponents weapon out of his grasp. It wasn't easy, the three blades crashing against each other. Finally she managed to do it, one of her weapons blocking the sword aimed at her, while the other came up and hacked the green shadow rangers arm into two pieces. She spun around and raked both blades into his chest, throwing him back.

Fighting the blue shadow ranger, Duo brought out his Jet Cannon, using the bulky weapon to block any attacks thrown in his direction by his opponents sword. Dents rapidly appeared up on the huge blaster, only for Duo to leap away and blast the blue shadow ranger with a powerful torrent of water.

Paige's daggers began to light up, one with fire and one with ice, as she went on the attack to try and defeat her pink enemy. The weapons repeatedly clattered against the sword, her opponent apparently thinking that he was faster than her. Feinting to the left, his weapon whistled up to try and take her down. Only for her to react faster than he had expected and block the blow. The pink shadow ranger's sword shattered, and Paige stuck her two daggers into his stomach.

Facing the yellow shadow ranger, Chip blocked the oncoming sword attack with his Thunder Lance, continuing to parry the blows for as long as he could.

Then, gaining an opening, he spun around on the spot and began to attack. The threat of his assaults were almost enough to force him back, going from attack to defence in moments. Increasing the frequency of his assaults, Chip finally managed to gain the upper hand and throw several powerful blows into the body of the yellow shadow ranger.

Leaping away from the attacks thrown by their good counter parts, the shadow rangers regrouped. Burns and bruises remained up on their bodies, courtesey of the attacks from the G-Force ranger's weapons.

"These clowns aren't so tough," Chip quipped, the rangers doing the same.

"We hear you there," Paige offered.

"Now, let's hit them with the Force Cannon," Crane shouted. "Bring them together."

Faster than the shadow rangers could react, they began to assemble the weapon, Crane aiming the fully formed blaster at their group of enemies.

The shadow rangers didn't seem impressed by what had just happened. They raised their hands up, as Crane pulled the trigger.

Laughing as the beam of energy burst from the weapon, the attack crashed into the five impostors before exploding.

* * *

"Well, that turned out to be a bust," Pura muttered, getting up to leave. "Another scheme failed."

Seeing her react like that made Jirona snicker.

"You might think that," he said, grinning. "Wait and see what happens next. You won't be disappointed at all."

"So, you managed to put in what I requested?" Darkia asked, joining the monster maker in grinning. "Excellent."

"What did you do?" Chimzor wondered.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, the five shadow rangers were still stood strong across from their good counter parts.

"That the best that you can do?" the green shadow ranger asked. Something seemed different than before. A sense of sheer power crackled across their armour, electrical in its nature

"Mirror Coat!" the red shadow ranger commanded.

Bringing their hands up again, the five Shadow Force rangers unleashed a retaliatory blast towards their opponents. A multicoloured streak of energy that tore through the rangers defences and knocked them to the ground. The Force Cannon clattered away from them, the five heroes badly hurt by the attack.

"Ouch," Duo moaned, trying to get back up.

"And now, it's time for the big finale," the blue shadow ranger laughed.

As he finished speaking, the five of them began to grow.

* * *

"Uh oh," Scott said, taking a step back from the console. "This isn't going to end well."

He looked around, taking deep breaths.

"Guess I better go and help them," the silver ranger said, bringing up his morpher. "And, you better send them the G-Force zords."

"I'm not sure if..."

"Every little helps," Scott said. "Psychic source... Steel force!"

* * *

He appeared down on the battlefield, fully morphed next to the other five rangers.

"Sorry about the delay," he said. "The G-Force zords are on the way. Now, it's time for me to get on with the fight. Metagross Zord, arise."

Even as he finished speaking, all six zords appeared far in the distance, charging towards the rangers.

Six different coloured beams burst out from the cockpits of the each individual zords, sucking the respective ranger in there.

* * *

"They're playing right into our hands," Regli smirked, as he watched the zords steam into battle.

"Makes a nice change not to have to fly down and make them all grow myself," Nocto commented, stretching out her wings across the couch. "Someone chuck me a piece of Rattata so I can enjoy this."

* * *

"Okay," Crane shouted. "G-Force Megazord formation begin."

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Paige said, as the five shadow rangers began to circle the two newly formed machines.

"Five against two aren't great odds," Mitzi commented, agreeing with her.

"It doesn't matter how many there are," Crane insisted. "We can defeat them. Right, Scott?"

The silver ranger to the left of them let out a non committal grunt.

"Maybe," he muttered. "Ask me again after we're done and I'll try to agree with your slightly misplaced optimism."

"Damn your negativity," Duo quipped.

As he finished making his joke, the shadow rangers attacked.

* * *

Several attacks crashed into the G-Force Megazord, the red, pink and yellow shadow rangers attacking. The other two, the blue and green, went off to attack the Metagross Zord. Still clad in their strangely ill fitting armour, the morphed Zanvipers landed blow after blow into the two machines. Sparks began to fizzle up out of the zords.

"Thunder Kick," Chip commanded, launching the attack. "Let's hit the pink one."

Even as the Megazord moved into an attack position, Shadow Force moved to counter it. The green shadow ranger stepped in to take the attack, the electricity not able to do much damage to him. Making the situation completely worse, he grabbed the yellow leg of the Megazord and flipped it over to the ground. The red and yellow shadow rangers started to kick the machine as Crane tried to pull it back up to its feet. Unable to get back up, the limbs slipped uselessly in the earth.

* * *

Scott wasn't having much better luck. He had been unable to launch off a series of effective attacks towards his two opponents due to their speed. Inwardly, he cursed the cumbersome nature of his Metagross Zord in this situation. Something that he had never done before. Water and grass attacks hit him from all angles, the blasts sending the zord tottering backwards.

Off with the kid gloves, he thought to himself with a savage grin. His hand reached down to the weapons systems.

"Hyper Beam, fire!" the silver ranger commanded.

The jaws slid open, delivering the blast towards the two shadow rangers. To the silver ranger's dismay, they managed to dodge the attack that was streaking through the air towards them.

Having got back up to its feet, the G-Force Megazord went back to back with the Metagross Zord, holding the sword in its hands.

"We might have problems," Scott said. "My shields are going down heavily."

"Ours too," Paige reported. "They're only operating at fifty five percent. Another few hits and we're done for."

"We have to stop them!" Chip argued. "Can't let them escape to destroy this world."

"I never said that," Paige snapped. She jerked her lever forward to attack. "Let's try a Meteor Mash!"

The glowing silver arms of the G-Force Megazord swept out and hit the yellow shadow ranger in the chest. He let out a growl and backed off, rubbing his stomach.

"Use the sword!" Mitzi shouted.

"On which one?" Crane pointed out. "We unleash a Slash of Time and we'll be defenceless."

He threw his controls into action, the sword sweeping out and hitting the red shadow ranger across the neck.

"Finish 'em off," the wounded Zanviper hissed, clutching at his throat.

As the two zords held their ground, the Shadow Force around them held up their hands. With their palms outstretched, it made for a slightly intimidating sight.

"Shadow blast!"

Waves of dark purple energy burst out in thick blasts, the sheer power racing through the air, eventually hitting the G-Force Megazord full on with its full force.

The five rangers inside the cockpit yelled in pain. Huge sparks of electricity crackled up out of the consoles.

"Shields are gone!" Chip yelled, worry in his voice. "We don't have much left."

Again, Shadow Force charged as one. Unrelenting attacks thumped into the body of the Megazord, the machine shaking under each blow.

"Armour has failed!" Paige reported, unable to disguise the worry that was now creeping into her speech. "We're almost done for."

For a moment, the Megazord stood there, tottering on its uneasy legs. And then, it started to fall.

* * *

As it hit the ground, Dorlinda's voice came through the speakers.

"Rangers!" he said. "You have to abandon the G-Force Megazord right now. I'm currently recalling the zords back to their storage."

"We can't!" Crane bellowed, furious at the prospect of what the Lord of Time was suggesting. "They'll destroy the entire region."

"My scans indicate that they are nearly at boiling point," Dorlinda's calm voice replied. "They'll need to recharge before doing that. And, if you get back up, there's a good chance that your Megazord will be destroyed. Return to the Time Hole, you can't win this fight."

"We're not abandoning the G-Force Megazord!" Crane insisted, banging his fist against the console. Parts of the machine were on fire, the flames spreading slowly across the body.

"Crane, we have to," Mitzi said. "Live to fight another day. We can't help anyone if we're destroyed."  
With resignation, the red ranger sat back in his seat. He still wasn't happy with the result, but knew that it was inevitable that they had to do so.

"Okay, let's eject."

* * *

As the six rangers appeared on the grass across from the battlefield where they had been beaten by Shadow Force, they turned to see the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord vanish from view. Laughs of derision rang out from the shadow rangers, before they also vanished. They knew that they had won. Their celebrations were like a knife to the heart.

"No!" Paige hissed, angrily.

"So, now that the Megazord's been totalled," Mitzi started to say. "What do we do?"

"Nothing," Chip replied, shaking his head in despair. "We're done for."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dedicated to Blazin' Saddles on his birthday. Who inspired me to write this story.**

**So, it doesn't look good. An evil plan actually worked for once. And with no Megazord... The rangers look screwed.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. And just as importantly thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**

**Chapter twenty seven, Shadow Force Part Two, will be coming soon.**

* * *

**Dorlinda: I'm sorry.**

**Mitzi: Is there no chance of fixing it in time?**

**Dorlinda: I'm afraid not.**

**Duo: So, this is how it ends.**

**Scott: It's not over yet.**

**Jirona: We did it!**

**Regli: For once, you did something right.**

**Dorlinda: There's one last hope. Something I've been working on, just in case.**

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon.**


	27. Shadow Force Part Two

Chapter Twenty Seven. Shadow Force. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously on Poke Rangers G-Force._

_Darkia and Jirona put their evil plan into action, fixing the newly created Shadow Force morphers to the remaining five Zanvipers. Creating newly empowered shadow rangers, they were sent down to combat the G-Force rangers. All while Dorlinda and Scott went surprisingly AWOL. The rangers engaged Shadow Force in combat, and managed to evenly match up against them. At least until the mutant rangers grew to a giant height. Then, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zords were heavily beaten in battle, the rangers forced to retreat. Distraught at their defeat..._

_

* * *

_

"We did it!" Jirona yelled, jumping up and down on the spot as the five Shadow Force rangers appeared back in the cave. Even the normally dour Pura and Chimzor looked elated at the way that they had managed the victory. Darkia couldn't stop grinning, and Regli was managing a rather clumsy dance around the cave.

"For once, you did something right," the Regigigas Pokemorph commented, caustically. "And for that, the congratulations are in order. Well done."

"Now that the Megazords have been defeated," Darkia said, his voice fully directed at the Shadow Force rangers. "You will rest. Regain your full strength before the next time you face the Poke Rangers. That will be when you destroy them. Because, without their zords, they cannot stop you."

"Are you sure that they are one hundred percent unable to contine?" Nocto asked, trying her best to rain on the whole parade. "Because, if they are then it'll all have been for nothing."

Chimzor snorted.

"They show up with their Megazord again," he said. "And, it'll get trashed again. Sweet smashing trashing."

"That was music to my ears," Regli remarked, ignoring the irony that he didn't have any. "The sounds of the Megazord being torn to pieces. Beautiful."

As the six rangers on the screen in front of them vanished away into nothing, he began to laugh.

"We've won, folks," the villain said, unable to stop grinning as he said the words. "They cannot stop us now."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Seeing the G-Force zords in flames, Crane kicked out at the chair in anger. He heard it clatter to the ground, really achieving nothing but a slight pain in his foot.

"Damn!" he shouted.

"Help me put them out," Dorlinda shouted, gesturing to the fire extinguishers. "Otherwise the Time Hole might burst up on fire."

Rousing himself from his anger, the red ranger managed to push it aside and went to help the Lord of Time extinguish the flames.

* * *

After half an hours work, the seven of them managed to do so, standing back to look at the mangled G-Force zords. Burnt and bent, they made for a sorry sight.

"Feels like a part of me has been destroyed," Chip said, his voice mournful as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Dorlinda said, sincerely. "I know that this can't be easy to see."

"Is there no chance of fixing it in time?" Mitzi wondered. "I mean, before those strange rangers attack again."

Even as she reached the end of her sentance, Dorlinda shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "And, even if it could be done, the same result would happen as last time. In the G-Force Megazord, you can't hope to stand against those opponents. You're too badly outnumbered. Even with the Metagross Zord, you still fall short on numbers."

"So, this is how it ends," Duo said, shaking his head sadly. "This is how we failed to protect Verger. How Regli won."

"What the heck happened?" Paige wondered. "How did the Zanvipers end up with armour like that?"

She looked over to Crane with interest.

"I thought that you said they would need..."

"I thought that they would," Crane replied, slightly annoyed. "Maybe they got a sample of..."  
He tailed off, mentally kicking himself with a ferocious anger.

"Damnit!" he snapped. "That must have been what that disk was."

Thinking back to when he had pretended to join the bad guys, faking being under the whimsical control of Z-Kecla. He had seen the monster hand something to Jirona. An act that he now only fully understood.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, suddenly feeling terrible about the whole thing. "I doomed us all. It's my fault that the zords were trashed."

Unable to stand it much longer, Scott stepped forward and looked at his fellow rangers.

"It's not over yet," he said, trying to inspire confidence. "It looks bleak, but we're not done for at the moment. Are we, Dorlinda?"  
Everyone looked to the Lord of Time, who suddenly looked deflated.

"What's he talking about?" Paige wondered. "Is there something that you're not telling us?"

After shooting a dark look at Scott, Dorlinda let out a deep breath before speaking.

"There's one last hope," he admitted. "For a while, I've been worried about something like this happening. So, I've made preparations for it. There is something I've been working on, just in case."

He waved his hands, before the seven of them vanished away.

* * *

"Where are we?" Crane asked, as they reappeared in a strange world. One with a dark red sky high above them, thunder frequently crackling within its confines.

"If you want to give it a name," Dorlinda replied. "Then, it's probably my workshop. Where I create items to be used in your fight against evil. Your morphers were made here. Your weapons. Your zords."

He brought two fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle.

"And, althought it's a long time since I first made the G-Force Megazord here, I now present something else to you."

Far on the horizon, a huge shape rolled towards them across from ground. Roars echoed from it, startling everyone present.

As it rolled into view, the five rangers who hadn't seen it before let out gasps of surprise. And the slightest sounds of joy.

Although it resembled a Dialga in all senses of the word, it rolled on wheels rather than on four legs. The chest seemed to be able to open up, but they couldn't quite make out the details from where they were.

"May I present to you, the Dialga Carrierzord," Dorlinda said, grinning. "Although, that's not the whole surprise. My real offering is inside this fine machine."

Upon the Lord of Time finishing his words, the chest and back began to open up. And several shapes began to jump out of its confines.

"No way!" Duo exclaimed.

"These are your Time Battlers," Dorlinda remarked, folding his arms. "Use them wisely and you can defeat Shadow Force."

The five new shapes burst into view, allowing the rangers a view of their new zords.

"Crane." Dorlinda said. "I present to you the Infernape Time Battler. Its awesome fire power is yours to command."

The Infernape jumped up and down on the spot, throwing several punches into the thin air. Then, it coughed up a ball of fire up into the sky, mechanical hootings rupturing from within the depths of the machine

"Awesome," Crane commented, his earlier despair soon forgotten.

"Mitzi," Dorlinda continued. "I present to you the Breloom Time Battler. With the mixture of both grass and fighting type moves within its arsenal, use it wisely."

She couldn't help but grin at the appearance of the Breloom, the machine swinging its fists and tail around. Bringing its head back, a Seed Bomb was thrown up into the air, exploding in a shower of organic matter.

"Duo," Dorlinda offered, looking over to the blue ranger. "I present to you the Poliwrath Time Battler. Combining sheer brute force with the mastery of the waves. I'm sure that you'll be able to get the best out of it."

"Wait a second," Chip said, butting in. Even as he spoke, the Poliwrath launched an orb of water up into the air before shattering it with a powerful punch. "Are they all going to be part fighting types?"

"No, they are not, Chip," Dorlinda replied, grinning at the joke. As he spoke, the Hariyama appeared into view. "The zord that I have given to you is a pure fighting type. Meet the Hariyama Time Battler. Physically tough, its contrast with your style is the reason that I'm offering this to you."

Unable to help smiling, Chip watched his new zord bang its fists together with a thunderous crack.

"And Paige," Dorlinda said, turning to her. "Last but not at all least. I present to you the Gallade Time Battler. The mixture of grace and power in one streamlined package... Well, the two of you come hand in hand."

Bowing completely to its knees, the zord stood up and swept its blades together with a swishing sound. Surprisingly, the normally white parts of a Gallade's body were now pink.

"These new zords..." Paige said, dumbstruck. "They're incredible."

She looked over to Scott with surprise.

"How come Scott doesn't get one?"

Smiling at her concern shown to him, the silver ranger shrugged.

"I get the Dialga Carrier," he replied, only half joking. "Puts yours to shame, don't it?"

"Now, we just need to wait for Shadow Force to show their ugly faces again," Mitzi said. "And, we'll kick their asses with the Time Battlers."

"Right on," Chip quipped, as the six rangers and Dorlinda made to high five each other.

"Nothing's going to stop us now," Duo said, grinning.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Danni said, coming over to them. She had only just come back into the Pokemon Centre where she was staying. Having been out for a jog, she was a bit surprised to come back and find Duo, Scott and Mitzi sat there enjoying a drink.

"Hey Danni," Duo replied, turning around. "What's happening?"

"Not much," she answered, sitting down across from Scott. "You guys get done what you needed to do?"

"In a roundabout way," Mitzi told her. "We got it done."

"Funny how the five of you had to all run off like that at exactly the same time," Danni remarked. "What was up, anyway?"

"Erm..." Mitzi said, stuttering under the sudden question. She began to go slightly red under the slight pressure of coming up with an answer.

"We're thinking about forming a rock band," Duo offered, causing Scott to spit up a huge gulp of coffee at the mental image that had just been thrown up into his head. "We had an appointment to use a studio and see if the guy thought we had any harmony."

"And did you?" Danni asked with clear interest. "Never heard anything about it. And, I thought that you'd have mentioned it. So, how did it go?"

"Yes, Duo," Scott said, with an evil grin. "How about telling us how it went?"

The blue ranger brought his hand up behind his head and started to scratch at it with a nervous grin. Even while shooting an annoyed glare over at the silver ranger.

"Well, we all kinda forgot about it, which is why we had to rush out. Actually, no, Crane got a phone call and heard that our session had been brought forward. Which was why we had to rush. And, I don't think we'll be getting the call back."

"Oh come on," Scott said, still smirking. "I'm interested now, what did you sing?"

* * *

"So, everything's in full working order?" Crane asked, looking over to the new zords on the screen in front of him. He was almost buzzing at the thought of jumping into the Infernape Time Battler and seeing what it could do.

"I do want to complete one final check," Dorlinda replied. "But apart from that, everything's ready to go when you need them."

"This seems like really handy timing on your part," Crane remarked, turning to look the Lord of Time in the eyes. "Now, had you been sitting on those zords waiting until we needed them? Because, if you had then it's really appreciated."

"Hey, I've got a vested interest in ensuring that you stop Regli," Dorlinda said, nodding his head in gratitude. "So, it's only right that you should raise up to his level in terms of your equipment."

* * *

"Dude, your taste in music is pretty bad," Scott commented, as Duo finished reeling off a list of songs.

"Well, it's too bad that it didn't work out for you," Danni offered, sympathy in her voice.

"Ah, it was one of those crazy pipe dreams that seems great when you think about it, but when you actually put it into practise, it doesn't actually work out," Mitzi said, covering her eyes with one hand. She was shaking her head very slightly at the way Duo had come up with the excuse.

"Funny story, actually," Danni remarked. "I came outside for some air a few minutes after you left, and I could have sworn that I saw the Poke Rangers leaving the area on their cool bikes."

"The Patrollers?" Mitzi asked, before mentally kicking herself. She really shouldn't have been that quick to answer. Quickly speaking out again, she tried to make the redeeming offer. "I mean, I think that's what they're called. I'm not quite sure, but..."

She looked over to both Scott and Duo for some help.

"I tell you what," Scott offered. "Think that silver ranger is pretty cool, yeah. With his Metagross zord."

"I met the blue ranger once," Danni told him. "Got a picture with him. Far as I'm concerned, he's awesome."

"So, you think that the blue ranger is a guy?" Mitzi quipped. "Because I'm wondering about that."

Thankfully unnoticed by Danni, Duo went bright red, something that he tried to disguise by whacking his fist against his palm.

"Nah, I'm sure that he's a guy," Danni remarked. "Bet he's a cute one as well."

At this, Duo managed a choking fit, needing Scott to hit him on the back.

"What's wrong with him?" the wandering trainer asked, watching with interest as a bright red Duo quickly recovered.

"We've been wondering this for a while," Scott said, laughing.

"You're Scott right?" Danni asked, her voice interested. "Don't think we've met, have we?"

He held out his hand, which she shook.

"Danielle Tanner."

"Scott Devaney."

"Nice to meet you," she said, leaning back. "So, anything interesting happen lately with you?"

Forcing a weak grin, Scott managed to reply.

"Oh, where to begin?"

* * *

"They are recharged, my lord," Jirona said, as the Shadow Force stepped back into the main chamber of the cave. While they had gone into their stasis induced rest with some damage to the armour, the five of them came out with their entire array of equipment in pristine condition.

"Excellent to hear," Regli said, getting up to greet them. "The rest was good for you, I take it."

"Now, we're ready to destroy the Poke Rangers once and for all," the red shadow ranger replied, a slightest trace of mirth within his voice. "Minus their Megazords, we will be able to crush them like bugs."

"That's what I like to hear from my sadistic band of rangers," Regli smirked.

"Your sadistic band of rangers?" Darkia said, suddenly sitting up very straight. "The whole thing was my idea!"

"And, I appreciate the input," Regli replied. "But, need I remind you how I summoned you back here to serve me. I can just as easily get rid of you, should I choose. You think that you're expendable, General, but the sad thing is that you're not. Should you refuse to toe the line, then I can easily find someone else to..."

"I get the message," Darkia said, his voice low.

"You want some butter on that toast?" Pura asked, smirking.

"I still outrank you!" Darkia growled. "So watch your mouth, Pura!"

"Are we done with watching this pathetic display yet?" the pink shadow ranger demanded. "Because, we could be destroying things."

"Fine," Regli snapped, turning around to them. "Go and destroy the Poke Rangers. Then, come back here. I need you fully focused for destroying the world."

With those words, the Shadow Force teleported away through the thin air.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Pura said, looking over to Nocto.

The Noctowl mutant shrugged, looking up to the roof of the cave.

"Couldn't tell you," she replied. "But, it should be interesting."

* * *

"Well, you're the first trainer that I've ever met who actually enjoys going up the mountains the hard way," Scott said, looking over to Danni. "Up the side."

"I've got a thing for extreme sports," she admitted. "Once, I got on my Magnezone and went up in the air thousands of feet. I jumped off, landed in the ocean."

"I take it you had a parachute," Duo remarked, before the ground started to shake.

"That can't be good," Scott said, as screams ran up from around the Pokemon Centre. The lights started to flash on and off, pictures falling from the wall.

"That goes against every thought of good in my mind," Mitzi muttered, as she, Duo and Scott got to their feet.

"We're going to see what's going on," Duo said, reaching out to pat Danni's hand. "Just give us a second."

Within moments, the three of them were heading outside.

* * *

"They're back," Chip said, looking over at the monitor in the Time Hole. The five rangers of Shadow Force were striding down the centre of the street. Almost in the sense as if they owned it.

"Guess it's time for the moment of truth," Paige commented, as Crane looked over to Dorlinda.

"Don't want to offer you any orders," the red ranger said. "But, if you're going to make that final check..."

"I'll get right on it," Dorlinda smiled. "Go down and beat the bad guys."

Right on cue, Scott's voice came up through the communication system.

"Hey, is anyone there?" he called. "What's going on here? There's an earthquake happening right here right..."

"They're back," Paige said, answering it. "The Shadow Force are back."

"Well, I guess we're going to get this done then," Duo quipped. "Meet you halfway."

"You're not going to start singing again, are you?" Mitzi wondered.

* * *

Back down in the alley behind the Pokemon Centre, the three rangers brought out their morphers ready to use.

"Ready?" Mitzi asked.

"Ready," Scott and Duo repeated.

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel force!"

Even as the rangers gave their morphing commands, even as the mystical sprites of their signature Pokemon burst out from the devices to create their armour, Danni came walking out of the back door.

And, as the three rangers appeared fully morphed, Duo let out a stream of curses.

"Knew it!" she said, triumphantly. "Knew that there was something strange about you guys."

"Aw, crap!" Scott muttered, kicking out at the ground. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret something later on."

"Danni," Duo said. "Listen..."

"Something bad is about to happen," she said, simply. "So, get going to do it. But, we need to talk later."

"Undoubtedly," Mitzi replied, turning away to look around to the empty street in front of them. "But for now... G-Force Patrollers, mobilise!"

Watching the three rangers get up on their bikes and head away into the distance, Danielle Tanner didn't quite know how to feel. She knew something that the majority of the other people in the world didn't. But now, it was just a case of deciding what she would do with that information.

* * *

Meeting up with the other three rangers in downtown Eon City, the newly arrived rangers looked around the area.

"Hey guys," Scott said. "You see them anywhere?"

"No," Crane replied. "I don't get it. Seems like they should be here, but..."

Right on cue, a huge booted foot complete with huge claws tearing out of the ends slammed down near them, the sudden shock wave enough to send the six of them crashing to the ground in pain.

"Well, look what showed up," the voice of the blue shadow ranger exclaimed, ringing down from high in the sky. "Six rangers."

"Look like bugs from up here," the yellow shadow ranger laughed. "Shall we stomp them flat?"

As the boots came down again, the rangers made to dodge, barely managing to do so.

"Dorlinda," Crane yelled, speaking through his communicator with desperation. "We need them right now. Otherwise, we're going to end up as a splat on the ground."

"I'm still in the final stages of completing the system check," Dorlinda warned. "Just try to keep them distracted for another few minutes."

"We might now have another few minutes," Duo called, incredibly worried that he was about to get crushed in any second.  
"Then make some time," Dorlinda snapped. "Just two minutes."

"This is going to be fun," Paige muttered, managing to dodge a crushing blow from her pink costumed alter ego.

* * *

The villains watched the action happening on TV, offering cheers every time it looked like one of the rangers was about to get crushed under the feet of one of Shadow Force rangers.

"This is even better than I thought it would be," Chimzor cheered. "Taking bets on the first one to get crushed. Think it'll be the yellow one."

"I'm going for blue," Pura offered, throwing him some money over.

* * *

How much time had passed? Crane wondered, as he hurled himself away from another ground shaking attack. Where were they? And, how long before one of them fell?

Then, to his immense relief, the communicator upon his morpher began to beep.

"Okay, it's done," Dorlinda said, the words a boon to the ears of all six rangers. "And, pretty soon, they should be..."

"I'm coming to get a front row seat in the Time Hole, Dorlinda," Scott replied. "So, if you could teleport me up there, I'd find that helpful."

"No problem, Scott," the Lord of Time replied. Everyone could hear the grin within his voice.

Even as the silver ranger vanished, the welcome sounds of the new Dialga Carrier began to emerge over the horizon. The wheels tore across the ground, making excellent time with its speed.

"Well, that's a sight for sore eyes," Mitzi quipped.

And, as the doors upon the back and at the front of the huge zord began to open up, the Time Battlers springing out into action, shocked roars of surprise ruptured out from Shadow Force.

"Time Battlers, mobilise," Crane shouted as, just like with the original G-Force zords, the beams of light shot out from the cockpits to suck the respective ranger inside.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing there!" Regli screamed, hopping up and down on the spot. Fully incensed by the sudden appearance, he was having difficulty controlling his anger.

"We couldn't anticipate for this..." Jirona started to say, before realising that it was futile. He was going to get the blame for this no matter what happened. His only hope was that Shadow Force was able to win out."

* * *

Standing side by side, the five new Time Battlers faced down the five giant members of Shadow Force. Compared to before, there wasn't much difference in the heights between the two. Maybe the morphed Zanvipers had a few inches on the machines, but it wasn't drastically going to make a difference.

"Let's see how you like this for a fair fight," Crane said. "Time Battler One. Infernape!"

"Time Battler Two. Breloom."

"Time Battler Three. Poliwrath."

"Time Battler Four. Hariyama."

"Time Battler Five. Gallade."

With those battle cries still ringing in their ears, Shadow Force moved to attack.

* * *

"Here it comes," Scott said, sitting down on one of the spare seats. He had since demorphed and was eating peanuts while watching the battle. "This ought to be good."

"You like the peanuts?" Dorlinda asked, with a slightly evil smirk.

"Yeah, they're okay," the silver ranger replied.

"Seemed like a waste to throw them out after I sucked all the chocolate off them," Dorlinda commented, suddenly seeing the look of horror pass across Scott's face. "That's a joke, Scott."

* * *

Already deep in battle, Crane went to attack the red shadow ranger in his new Infernape. Directing the attacks with delicate precision, his fingers running across the controls, the Time Battler launched several punches into the body of the Shadow Force ranger. Sure, he took a few hits in retaliation, but the new zord was faster than he had thought to begin with. Most attacks he was easily able to skip around.

"This is awesome," he said, looking out of th window to where Mitzi in her new Breloom was battling the green shadow ranger. Just like he was doing, the zord was managing to dodge the suddenly much more cumbersome Shadow Force ranger with ease, returning its own punches with lightning fast speeds.

"Let's try this out," the red ranger muttered, still examining the abilities of his new zord. "Wonder what this does."

As he pushed down on the button, the mechanical jaws slid open and blasted the red shadow ranger with flames. The morphed Zanviper let out a yell as his armour started to burn.

"And, let's try this on for size," Crane said, unleashing his final attack. "Close Combat."

Upon the command, the Infernape Time Battler leaped forward through the air, throwing out a staggering tally of punches and kicks. Even the occasional headbutt thrown into the shadow ranger, who couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh yeah!" Crane yelled, as he watched the monster collapse over and explode. "I've done my part here."

All around him, he could see that his fellow rangers were much in the same boat. The relative simpleness of commanding their newest weapons, combined with the power that they held was enough to have Shadow Force on the ropes.

He watched the Breloom unleashed a Seed Bomb into the green shadow ranger, the attack sending the villain reeling. Then, just as he had done with his own member of Shadow Force, Mitzi called for a Close Combat. An attack that was enough to finish the monster off.

"Two down," she reported, as the two rangers looked over to the rest of the battle.

Paige had already mastered the Gallade. Across from them, the new ord of the pink G-Force ranger was wielding the blades on its elbows with relative ease. Slashing away at the pink Shadow Force ranger, the monster was starting to look in trouble.

"Psychic!" Paige commanded, a wave of dark blue energy rippling out from within the Gallade Time Battler. An energy that caught the pink shadow ranger in its grasp with ease.

"Good night," Paige quipped, driving in the command. "Close Combat!"

Moments later, courtesy of several powerful strikes from the Gallade, the pink shadow ranger was down. Exploding like the others.

"They don't seem so tough right now," she said, resting back in her chair.

With powerful thrusts of the arms sweeping out into the yellow shadow ranger, Chip laughed as he gained the upper hand. Although the Hariyama Time Battler was decidedly slower than the rest of them, he could guess that it had a better defense. He could tell that it was bulkier than the other four, which probably meant something in the long term.

Delivering a final Arm Thurst into his opponent, the yellow G-Force ranger keyed in his next command.

"Finishing blow," he said, grinning under his helmet. "Close Combat!"

Like the others before it, the yellow member of Shadow Force was thrown backwards by the force of the relentless blows. As it hit the ground, it was destroyed.

"We're nearly all done here," Chip laughed, looking over to Duo and the last member of Shadow Force. "Now, blow that thing and we can go home."

Duo laughed as he heard the voice running through the console in his Poliwrath Time Battler.

"No problem," he replied, delivering a pair of punches into the blue shadow ranger. The opponent staggered back under the force, before lunging forward to strike back with a vicious claw attack.

"Hey!" Duo shouted, still grinning. "Not the paint, this thing's still new!"

Roaring back in anger, the Zanviper lunged to retaliate at the opponent that was causing it so much trouble.

"Ice Punch!" the blue ranger commanded.

The fists of the Poliwrath struck out, landing a blow into the stomach of the blue shadow ranger. Ice sprang up, bringing a shriek of agony from the monster.

"Good night," Duo said, keying in his final command. "Close Combat."

The attacks rained down into the final Zanviper, the last member of Shadow Force. With an earth shaking screech, the monster crashed to the ground and exploded in a harsh blast of fire.

"And, just like that," Duo shouted, triumphantly.

"They're gone," Crane finished, punching the air in his own Time Battler. "Shadow Force is history."

"Guess they couldn't handle a fight like this," Paige called.

"And, these new zords are awesome," Mitzi remarked. "But, I hate to tell you this. We still have one problem left. And, it might be slightly bigger than Shadow Force."

"Oh man," Chip muttered. "What is it now?"

* * *

"So, we're coming clean," Crane said, looking at Danni. "Telling you everything about what we are. The six of us... We're the Poke Rangers of G-Force. I'm really from the year 4528, and I came back to stop a mutant criminal who wants to destroy this world. I had to recruit these guys, the descendants of my partners in the future. Their morphers were locked to a certain DNA code, which meant that it had to be these guys. And later, Scott joined the fight. We're the only ones trying to save this region from Regli, without us trying to stop him, he will destroy this place."

He looked up at Danni, the two of them in the alley outside the Pokemon Centre. She was sat on a dumpster.

"Now, if you want to reveal all about us," he said, darkly. "I can't stop you. Well, I could but it wouldn't be fair on you. If I did that, I wouldn't be much better than the foes I face. So, if you do want to do that, then I'd only ask you to wait until our mission is done."

The red ranger looked up to her, a sigh escaping his mouth as he spoke.

"So, what's it going to be?"

Danni shook her head.

"Listen," she replied. "I don't want to expose you. Hey, I'm currently living in Verger. It's a nice place. Why would I want it to be destroyed by some jerk from the future."

Dropping down off her seat, she ran her eyes squarely over Crane.

"I will keep your secret," she said. "For as long as you want me to. If you ever need any help, then don't hesitate to ask. I'll offer the six of you aid however I can."

"Well, that's generous of you," Duo offered, coming outside the Pokemon Centre to see how it was going.

"Can't believe you," she said, rounding on him. "Tracking me down and getting in that photo with me. Sneaky little..."

"Ah, this is nothing to do with me," Crane grinned, stepping back inside the building. "I'll talk to you both later."

Even as the doors closed, he could hear them still arguing.

* * *

Humming slightly to himself as he worked on the final acts of completing the Time Battler program, Dorlinda was pleased with the way things had gone today. Everything had more or less worked down to the way he had predicted it would.

But, even as the loading screen on the computer in front of him began to show, his focus was drawn by something. A shrill ringing sound emanating from someone within the Time Hole.

As the look of bemusement passed across his face, the Lord of Time realised what it was. The sound was emanating from a nondescript metal box across from him, a sign that meant something to him and him alone.

At least at this moment in time.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Ah, I enjoyed writing that chapter.**

**Still in the market for green, red and possibly a gold ranger for SDI. Just throwing it out there.**

**So... New zords.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**And, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!! Please!!!!**

**Chapter twenty eight, The Fires Of Time, coming soon. Preview below.**

* * *

**Crane: Every night, I've been having this dream. One where I burn alive.**

**Dorlinda: It is a sign that you are ready.**

**Jirona: My two most powerful warriors so far, my lord.**

**Duo: We can't beat these things.**

**Chip: They're too powerful.**

**Dorlinda: It is time that you unleash this.**

**Crane: Fires of Time! Activate!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	28. The Fires Of Time

Chapter Twenty Eight. The Fires Of Time.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Dorlinda offered a box to Crane, telling him that the contents within it would one day be his. When he was ready. Last time, the rangers were distraught after the loss of the two Megazords at the hands of Jirona and Darkia's Shadow Force. But, Dorlinda had anticipated the event, and gave them the Time Battlers and the Dialga Carrier to battle the threat. Using the new zords, they managed to stop the evil shadow rangers, before turning onto a new problem. Earlier Danni walked in on three of the rangers morphing. But, Crane managed to convince her not to reveal the secrets of their power, even managing to gain an offer of help. Meanwhile, Dorlinda noticed something out of the ordinary..._

_

* * *

_

He was morphed. That's all he knew.

Looking around the area, he knew that a monster was there. One of Regli's creations as stalking him, somewhere that he couldn't see the creature.

"Where are you?" he whispered, desperately looking around for what he knew was out there.

Yet, he felt unbelievably hot. His body was sweating under his costume. Was this the work of the being watching him. Make him so hot that he combusted internally. But, where would that leave the other five rangers without him?

"Where are you?!" he shouted, the sweat gushing across his face under the helmet. It was almost enough to blind him, the moisture ripping across his vision. "Hello! Anybody!"

"Nobody can hear you," a sinister voice whispered, the sounds echoing from behind him. Turning to see where it came from, he was greeted with the sight of nothing. Nothing tangible. "This is a path that only you can walk!"

With those words, an even more sinister laugh followed them, the sound forcing him to flinch. The heat surrounding him intensified...

And then he burst into flames. Screaming as the intense heat raked across him, burning away his uniform. Setting his skin alight, his muscles, his bones...

Still screaming in the agony that he had perceived, Crane jerked awake. Instantly patting his body down to check that he was still complete, he managed a sigh of relief. His body was covered completely in sweat, not a dry spot of skin on him.

"What was that?" he wondered, taking deep breaths. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he could tell that something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"So, you guys got anything on at the moment?" Danni asked, looking over to both Mitzi and Chip. "Any monsters..."

"Woah!" Chip interrupted. "The words, be careful what you wish for ever spring to mind? We don't really get a heads up before they come to destroy this place. Just when they're attacking."

"How does that work, exactly?" she wondered.

"Well, we used to watch it on the TV reports," Mitzi admitted. "See that something bad was happening, and go to it. Now, we just wait for Dorlinda to..."

"Who?"

"That's just a really long story," Chip offered, seeing Crane come over and drop down onto the couch across from them.

"Someone looks terrible," Danni said.

"Didn't sleep well," he admitted. "Haven't for a while. Every night, I've been having this dream. One where I burn alive. Ever since..."

"Since when?" Mitzi wondered. "You didn't think of mentioning this to any of us?"

"I've been having them on and off since we first met Dorlinda," Crane said, suddenly looking sheepish. "First they would happen once every week. Then, just recently... I... They've been happening every time this week. Every time I shut my eyes, I burn alive. And, it's really starting to annoy me."

"Maybe you should talk to Dorlinda," Mitzi remarked. "Maybe he can..."

"There's a chance that he's responsible for it in some way," Crane retorted. "Don't know how, but I'm not going to..."

Even before he could finish speaking, the morpher at his wrist began to beep.

"Think he might want to speak to you," Chip said, watching Crane get up and head outside.

"So, who actually is Dorlinda?" Danni wondered.

* * *

"I hope for your sake that you are ready to improve on your last project," Regli growled, looking at Jirona. "It is time to take the brute force approach. Our last few approaches, of stealth and subtlety, have failed. So, summon up two powerful monsters and let us rip them to shreds."

"I have just the monsters, my lord," Jirona replied, turning away to head into his workshop. "They will be with you shortly."

Over on the couch, Chimzor looked over to Pura with bemusement.

"Haven't all our approaches been ones of brute force so far?" he wondered. "The only one that really wasn't would have been Z-Kecla. Other than that..."

"Don't mention that to him," Pura muttered.

* * *

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Crane asked, looking over to Dorlinda. "Sounded like you called me here for a reason."

"I did," the Lord of Time replied, sat down in his recliner. "I do need to talk to you."  
Sighing as he finished speaking, he gestured for Crane to sit down. Which he did, after thinking it through for a few moments.

"Anything strange happen to you lately, Crane?" Dorlinda asked. "Anything at all? Ever since you met me perhaps."

"Were you just listening in on the conversation that I was having with Mitzi, Chip and Danni?" the red ranger asked, the suspicion laden in his voice. "And decided that you should try and clear things up?"

"I do need to clear things up," the Lord of Time insisted, looking over to the table. "Do you remember when we first met. I had offerings to both you and to Scott. I gave Scott a Patroller, but I told you that your gift wasn't ready for you yet."  
Getting up from his seated position, he strode over to the table and plucked the same silver box up off it. Turning back, he held the item up to Crane, allowing him to see it.

"You have any strange dreams lately?"

Brushing the thoughts away from his mind, Crane's only focus was upon the box.

"What is that?" he wondered, surprised that Dorlinda was showing it to him so readily. "What's inside it?"

Shrugging, the answer that the Lord of Time gave him wasn't what Crane would have expected.

"I don't know."

An answer that was almost enough to render him speechless as he heard it.

"I can't open it up," Dorlinda said, handing it to the unmorphed red ranger. "It's for you and you alone. I acquired it in a game of chance thousands of years, sensing something about the power that it contained. Yet..."

"You don't have a clue as to what's inside it," Crane summarised, trying to prise open the box with his hands. It didn't give, leaving him straining to try and do it.

"Like I didn't try that," Dorlinda quipped. "Last night, it started to sing to me. I thought for sure that it was ready to be opened."

With a final grunt, Crane gave up trying to pull the two halves of the case apart. It was almost a futile gesture.

"Although, I could have been wrong," the Lord of Time admitted. "All the legends that I have been able to find on that box tell that it can only be opened when the time is right."

"So, what about the dreams I've been having?" Crane asked. "Where do they come into it?"

"Your dreams started to happen ever since you first laid eyes upon this sacred item," Dorlinda replied. "It is a sign that you are ready to take control of the powers held within this box and use them however you choose to."

Crane placed it down on the table in front of him, musing over the information that he had been given. All in all, he was arriving at the conclusion that Dorlinda wasn't playing with a full deck.

* * *

"Attention!" Jirona shouted, springing out of his workshop into the main area of the cave. "I present to you my two most powerful warriors so far, my lord."

Everyone sat around in the main living area turned to see what the monster maker had come up with this time, viewing the outcomes with interest.

Following Jirona, the first of the two monsters was a Tentacruel shaped monster stood on a pair of Sandslash shaped legs. At the ends of the blue main body, were the trademark tentacles, each of them tipped with at least three razor sharp claws. The red sacs were filled with a deadly poison, the white eyes piercing in their gaze.

The second one, was even more strange in its appearances that the first one, if that was possible. Stood nearly seven feet tall, with four muscular arms. It wouldn't be too bad a guess to realise that it came from a Machamp, but the ends of the arms were tipped in the blades of a Gallade. The helmet of which was also upon the head of the monster. Looking around, the rest of the skin was a shaded mixture of white and grey. And, the onlookers could see that a pair of Scyther wings were on its back as well.

"Interesting mixes," Darkia remarked.

"I give you Tentaslash and Quadroblade," Jirona exclaimed, proudly. "My two ultimate trump cards. They are undefeatable, virtually."

"What do you mean, virtually?!" Regli demanded. "I want more assurances than that!"

"Rest assured, my lord," Jirona offered. "They will be more than enough to destroy the Poke Rangers. They will be ripped to pieces by this time tomorrow."

With those words, the two monsters vanished away from the cave. Ready to wreak destruction upon Eon City.

* * *

"So, what did Dorlinda want?"

The question came from Paige, as the six sat around the table saw Crane come to sit down across from them.

"Just to offer me something that turned out to be a bit of a bust," the red ranger replied, his voice slightly annoyed by what had happened. "I mean, what was the point of that. Just to tell me a bunch of half assed crap about a metal box that he apparently won."

"You're in a bad mood," Duo observed. "Any particular reason that we should know about?"

"Well, I've been having really bad dreams again," Crane said. "And, I think that Dorlinda knows more than he's willing to tell."

"You're doubting the Lord of Time?" Danni asked. "Why? I mean... Hasn't he earned your trust?"

Before Crane could answer, the communicators went off. All six of them.

"Speaking of the..." Crane started to say, before changing his mind. "Okay, Dorlinda, what's up?"

"Rangers, there are two monsters rampaging through Eon City. Be very careful, they look dangerous."

"You mean Regli stopped sending down monsters that were cute and cuddly?" Mitzi asked, sarcastically. "I'm both hurt and amazed."

"Less sarcasm would be appreciated at this time, Mitzi," Dorlinda replied, before offering his final words. "Hurry up and get down there before they completely wreck the entire city."

With that, the Lord of Time rang off, leaving just a sharp burst of static rippling from the communicator system.

"Well, I guess we're about to do this again," Paige muttered.

"About time that we were thrown into action," Chip said, as the six of them got up to head for the doors.

"We'll be back soon," Duo called, looking over to a still seated Danni. "Duty calls!"

Hearing those words, she couldn't help but shake her head. Sure, she'd become friends with the six of them, but she felt more than useless knowing that they were out saving the region from monsters while she did nothing.

* * *

Riding onto the scene on their G-Force Patrollers, the six rangers immediately found what Dorlinda had been talking about. Tentaslash and Quadroblade were slowly working their way through the city, almost as if they were looking for something.

"For us, perhaps?" Crane shouted, jumping off his bike. "Don't suppose that you're selling cookies?"

Tentaslash responded by directing a Sludge Bomb in his direction, the red ranger throwing himself to the side to evade the attack. Just barely.

"And, I'm thoroughly sick of monsters trying to poison us," Duo quipped, taking up a fighting stance. "Let's kick some ass and go home."

"Might not be that simple," Mitzi offered to him. "They do look tough."

"That's only in the eye of the beholder," Chip told her.

"Three on one each," Crane said, coming out with the plan. "Pick your attacks carefully, and we'll win."

"Let's make this really interesting," Quadroblade grunted, a squadron of Gollins appearing around them. "Now, how are you going to plan ahead?"

"Actually, go for whatever you can hit," Scott shouted,holding out his hands. His Steel Hammer appeared within them, ready to be used in battle.

Crane did the same, his sword materialising. Within moments, the rest of the rangers' weapons emerged.

"Let's do this," Paige called, before they charged.

* * *

Charging into the army of Gollins, Mitzi swept her weapons through a pair of them, the remnants of the foot soldiers crumpling down to the ground as she did so. Duo fought beside her, using the blunt end of his Jet Cannon as a means to deal damage into the Gollins at close quarters. Even as the Gollins around them fell, Quadroblade charged in to the fray, throwing attacks from his four arms into the two rangers. The sudden vicious fury of the four pronged attacks raking against them were incredibly overpowering, the blows throwing them down to the ground.

Across from them, Paige and Chip also fought against the Gollins, attacking with their weapons to cut through the foes with relative ease. Chip speared one with his Thunder Lance, almost splitting the Gollin in front of him into two pieces. Her Metronome Daggers charged up, one with ice and one with a psychic type energy, cut through a Gollin to the right of her. The left hand came back across and speared another behind her, the psychic type energy dealing a high amount of damage to the Gollin.

Turning back, she caught a glimpse of Crane and Scott trying to fight Tentaslash. She realised quickly that the emphasis was on the word trying. The many tentacled appearance of the monster might have looked ridiculous, but the way he spun around, throwing them out in a powerful sweeping motion was high effective. The sheer force of the attack thrown in their direction was enough to keep them back. And, they just kept on coming, the two rangers thrown down to the ground by the velocity of the strikes.

She lept forward through the air, bringing her daggers up to try and strike into Tentaslash from behind. But, a trio of his claws came up and sent her crashing back, Paige thumping against a trashcan as she flew through the air.

Chip came charging in next, his Thunder Lance raised high to try and block the initial attack from the monster. Then, he could...

But, Quadroblade had other ideas. Somehow, his arm stretched out to nail Chip in the small of his back. From the force of the blow, the yellow ranger was sent flailing forward, right into the middle of Tentaslash's attack. Yelling in pain, he was sent down to the ground along with the other rangers.

Staggering back to his feet, Duo raised his Jet Cannon to blast the opponents. Even as he tried to pull the trigger, Tentaslash launched another Sludge Bomb at him, the force knocking him over. Groans of pain emerged from his mouth as he tried to get up, but failed.

Only Crane managed to get to his feet, holding his sword in front of him.  
"You will not succeed," he said, gasping for breath. "Whatever happens, I won't let you."

"Tough talk, red ranger," Quadroblade laughed. "For someone who looks pretty worn out to me."

"Just a facade, I think you'll find," Crane retorted, leaping forward through the air. He was trying to bring his sword down into the body of Quadroblade. Only for the monster to extend out his arms and land several rapid fire punches into him. Then, Tentaslash got in on the act, throwing another of his sweeping claw tentacled attacks into the red ranger. He wasn't done yet, even following up with another Sludge Bomb that crashed into Crane.

As he hit the ground, the red ranger demorphed instantly. Groaning in pain as he lay there.

"Crane!" Paige shouted.

"He looks badly hurt," Duo said, the other five rangers still unable to get up after the furious attacks that had been dealt to them earlier.

"Come on, man!" Scott shouted. "Get up!"

Manfully struggling to try and get back to his feet, Crane was unable to do so. Gritting his teeth as he lay there, he scrabbled at the dirt to try and get up. Nothing he wanted more than to keep on fighting.

And then, somehow inexplicably, he vanished away in a stream of red light.

"Where did he go?" Mitzi said, before groaning as she realised Tentaslash and Quadroblade were now focusing their attentions upon the five of them.

"Come on!" Scott urged, managing to crawl up onto all fours. "We have to..."

He was cut off by a sudden attack from Quadroblade, the foot springing forward from fully ten feet and kicking him up into the closest building. The silver ranger yelled in pain as he crashed through one of the windows.

* * *

"What the fudge!" Crane yelled, dropping down to his knees in the Time Hole. The sudden teleportation had taken him completely by surprise, meaning that he hadn't been able to brace himself. But, most of the painful wounds garnered in his fight with Quadroblade and Tentaslash had vanished.

"Benefits of the Time Hole's properties," Dorlinda smiled, looking across to him. "Acts like a Pokemon Centre for you rangers."

"Why did you pull me out of there, Dorlinda?" Crane demanded, angrily.

"Afraid to say that I didn't," the Lord of Time replied, gesturing to the box on the table. "That did."

Crane turned away over to it, seeing a faint red glow emerging from within the cracks around it.

"What the...?" he said, stepping over towards it. He took the box up in his hand...

And the two halves split open within his palms, a small ruby red amulet dropping down onto his skin as it did so.

"It can't be!" Dorlinda hissed, both in surprise and awe. "I never thought that I would see this again."

"What is it?" Crane wondered, feeling the surprising heat of the gem against his hand.

"This item was something that I created over six thousand years ago," Dorlinda replied, still slightly dumbstruck. "I stared within the fires of time and I stored their evanescence within this amulet. Over time, I knew that they would gestate and eventually offer great power to the one who they chose to wield them."

He smiled, taking Crane's hand and closing his fingers around the small item.

"I think that is is time that you unleash this to your full potential," he said, the smile evolving into a grin. "Use it wisely, for its power is great."

The unmorphed red ranger nodded, looking over to the screen where his friends were still fighting for their lives.

"I need to help them," he insisted, nodding to the pictures. "I'm ready."

"Knew that you would be," Dorlinda said, sweeping out his hand. "Okay, go!"

With those words still echoing in his ears, Crane vanished away in the stream of red light.

* * *

"We can't beat these things!" Duo yelled, as he was hit with another clawed tentacle attack from Tentaslash. He was absolutely gasping for breath at this point, almost on the verge of demorphing. Already, his morpher was beeping rapidly, telling him that his powers were on the verge of fainting.

"They're too powerful," Chip added, getting up from where he'd been hurled by an attack from Quadroblade. Only for his legs to buckle and give way.

"And, I thought that you would be a challenge," Tentaslash snickered. "Instead, we destroy five weak rangers. Where's your leader now? Chose to flee and save his own skin."

"Lucky, because we would have flayed it from his body had he stayed," Quadroblade added with a grunt. "After all the legends we heard about noble and powerful red rangers, we're disappointed really."

"Well, let's see what I can do about that."

Almost shocked into silence by the sudden announcement, the two monsters turned to see a morphed Crane behind them.

"I might have gone," he admitted. "But, I'm back now."

Under his helmet, he couldn't help but let out a grin.

"And, I brought a little surprise with me," Crane continued, bringing the amulet out in his gloved hand.

"What is that?" Mitzi asked, struggling to get up.

"A little gift from Dorlinda," Crane explained, holding it high above his head. "Now, let's see what it can do."

Taking a deep breath, he gave the command.

"Fires of Time!" he yelled. "Activate."

* * *

Just like the dream, it happened from out of nowhere. The flames emerged from within the amulet, taking a drastic hold of him. But, unlike the dream, they didn't hurt as their white hot wake passed across his uniform. Instead, it felt rather refreshing.

And then, the armour started to form. A heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Next, it ran across his belt, making it a shiny silver colour. But, the most drastic changes were on his upper body. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armour passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue colour.

Holding out his arms to take up a fighting stance, Crane glared at the two opponents.

"Are you ready for round two?" he demanded.

* * *

"Woah!" Chip muttered. "When am I going to get one of those."

"Don't think that you do, mate," Duo told him.

"Damn," he said, suddenly feeling slightly exhilerated by what might happen in front of them.

* * *

"So, you got some fancy new armour," Quadroblade grunted. "Big deal."

"You might say that now," Crane replied, slowly striding around in a circle, keeping both eyes on the two monsters as he did. "But..."

Clenching his fist as hard as he could, the fires of time spoke to him. Telling him what to do.

"You're about to feel the force of ages," he quipped, charging forward, the sword in his hand. "And, it's going to sting."

Completely taking Quadroblade by surprise, he was on him in a flash, the Horn Sabre raking across the monster's body. Quadroblade yelled in surprise, still not able to get away as Crane slashed at him, the flames already rising across his sword.

"You're about to feel the burn of the fires of time," Crane shouted, thrusting out to cut a scorched cross across Quadroblade's stomach. "Fire!"

From the gem on his stomach, a white hot Overheat shot out to completely obliterate Quadroblade from view.

"I like this already," Crane said, turning back to Tentaslash. "Now, it's one on one."

"Hmph," the monster snorted, starting to spin around at a lighting fast speed. His tentacled claws whipped through the air faster than the eye could follow, ready to severely injure the first one that came near him. "Try and hit me, if you can."  
"Sounds like a challenge," Crane roared. Already, he was starting to get used to the power flowing through him. "But, one thing's for sure. I'm going to hit you alright."

Holding his fist up, he brought it back against his chest, punching the gem back into the metallic armour upon him.

And, in that action, time slowed down almost to a standstill.

Grinning under his helmet as he jogged forward, Crane could now step between the tentacles. Now, they were just sluggishly floating through the air.

With nothing to stop him at all, he brought back his sword and ran it through Tentaslash several times, before leaping back. Knowing that time would restart, just about...

Now.

As he watched, Tentaslash seemed to self-destruct, collapsing down to the ground in a heap before exploding.

"Awesome," Crane exclaimed, turning back to face his friends. "Fires of Time! Return!"

Even as he spoke the words, the armour vanished, leaving just his normal ranger uniform.

Cheers rang out from the other rangers as they began to crowd around him.

* * *

"This is starting to take the...!" Regli began to say, furious at what had just happened. "Nocto, get down there and..."

"I'm already right on it," she said, vanishing away in a flurry of feathers.

"I'm not to blame for this!" Jirona yelled from his workshop.

"Quiet, you!" Darkia shouted. "You are partly to blame for it."

* * *

"Man, that's awesome," Scott remarked, suddenly feeling awestruck. He was glad that it didn't show under his helmet. "Where did you get that?"

"Dorlinda," Crane admitted. "Funny how he has a way of giving us what we need whenever we need it completely. First the Time Battlers and now this."

"That might just be the coolest thing I've ever seen," Paige admitted. "What did you do to Tentaslash?"

Under his helmet, Crane let out a grin. That had been something that he had enjoyed.

"Stopped time," he said, trying to sound modest.

Behind them, a whooshing sound could suddenly be heard, as Nocto blazed down into the field.

"This isn't over yet, Rangers!" she warned, narrowing her eyes down at the remains of both Quadroblade and Tentaslash. Her voice took on the flat, emotionless tone as waves of psychic energy burst from her eyes, wrapping against the two monsters in its gentle caress. "You are both feeling very sleepy. You feel yourself growing much bigger."

At her words, the two monsters stood up and managed to grow several times taller, until they towered over the rangers.

"Guess it's time for round three," Crane said, bringing the morpher to his mouth. "Dialga Carrier, mobilise!"

The six of them seeing the vehicle rumbling across the horizon, Scott brought his own morpher up to his mouth.

"Metagross Zord, arise!"

As the Dialga Carrier brought itself to a halt, the cargo doors at the chest and back swept themselves open, the Time Battlers jumping out of their containment.

"Let's give it to them," Crane shouted, as the five rangers were transported into the cockpits of their Time Battlers. Scott was transported into the onrushing Metagross Zord.

"Okay, Time Battler One, online!" Crane said.

"Time Battler Two, online!"

"Time Battler Three, online."

"Time Battler Four, online."

"Time Battler Five, online."

With the zords bursting into life, the five machines ready to attack, they moved in to face off against Tentaslash and Quadroblade.

The Breloom launched several punches into Quadroblade, who retaliated badly by throwing a series of blade attacks into both the Breloom and the Hariyama. Spinning around, he landed a Brick Break into the Metagross Zord as well.

Tentaslash also went on the rampage, spinning around with his trademark, the spinning tentacle slash. Howls emerged from the Infernape, groans from the Poliwrath and grunts from the Gallade.

Not content with that, the Sandslash monster followed up on the Infernape, blasting it with a Sludge Bomb.

"Argh!" Crane shouted, trying to shake the thick purple substance away from his Time Battler.

With the Infernape immobilised for the moment, Tentaslash turned back to thrash into the Poliwrath and Gallade with another spinning claw attack.

"Rangers!"

The sudden call of Dorlinda's voice through the communication system was enough to draw their attention.

"What is it, Dorlinda?" Crane asked, finally managing to free his Time Battle from the viscous substance that had covered it.

"As you did with the G-Force Megazord, you need to combine your five Time Battlers to get the best out of them. Only then will you be able to defeat these two monsters. Do it now!"

"Roger that," Crane replied. "You ready to do this, guys?"

The other four rangers all confirmed that they were.

"Okay, then," the red ranger said. "Begin transformation."

He pushed down on the button below his control levers, knowing that the other four were doing the same.

And then the transformation began.

* * *

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes with a certain snugness. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armour. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms to increase the power within them. The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, Crane sat in the centre, Mitzi and Chip sat to his left, while Duo and Paige were to his right.

"Timestrike Megazord online and ready to battle," Crane said, placing his hands on the controls of the Megazord. "Now, let's see what we can do."

"Nice one," Scott called, the Metagross Zord thundering over to stand by the Timestrike Megazord. "Now, let's go and kick some monster ass."

"Reckon we can combine with the Metagross?" Chip wondered.

"One step at a time," Mitzi said, looking back to him.

Thundering forward, the Timestrike Megazord landed a punch into the face of Quadroblade, the sheer force enough to force the four armed monster back.

"What do we have in terms of weapons?" Paige asked, looking at the screen in front of her.

"Let's see..." Duo said, doing the same. "Ah... I've got nothing."

"Rangers," Dorlinda called, his voice rippling out through the communication system. "You have the Noble Blades."

Before anyone could ask what they were about, Tentaslash launched another Sludge Bomb towards them, the thick purple substance covering the Poliwrath armour across their chest.

"We're still functioning okay," Chip offered, looking at his screen. "Barely penetrated the shields."

Quickly responding, Crane directed the Timestrike Megazord into throwing a flurry of strong sharp punches into Tentaslash, the monster howling like a Mightyena as he felt the attacks smash him across the battlefield.

"My turn," Scott said, lining up his sights. The crosshairs blinked rapidly, as they locked onto Quadroblade. "Hyper Beam, fire!"

The jaws of the Metagross Zord slowly slid open, before expelling out a powerful burst of golden light towards the monster. In an instant, the four armed monster was completely destroyed, decimated by the powerful attack.

"It's all up to you guys now," the silver ranger yelled. "Give it to him with everything you've got."

* * *

"Right," Crane said. "Noble Blades, materialise."

The hands of the Timestrike Megazord slowly raised up, a pair of swords appearing within them. On first glance, they looked very similar to the blades that had been on the elbows of the Gallade Time Battler Five minutes earlier.

Something that wasn't lost on Paige.

"They look familiar," she muttered, as Crane directed the Timestrike Megazord into slashing away at Tentaslash. The two blades cut away into the skin, the monster screaming out in pain. He tried to launch another spinning tentacle slash, but the swords came up again and hacked the appendages into a fraction of what they had been moments earlier.

"And, it's time for the Guillotine," Crane shouted, the Noble Blades coming up. "Time to finish this off."

The two swords crackling with a bright white energy, the Timestrike Megazord swept out with the weapons, the attack cutting through Tentaslash's body. The monster let out a final shriek, as his body was seperated into two pieces, both of which hit the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces.

"He's no more," Duo shouted, the five rangers in the cockpit turning around to congratulate each other on the victory.

* * *

"I don't know why you even bother any more!" Regli shouted, throwing a large rock at Jirona in disgust. "Would it really be so much trouble for you to create a good monster at some point."

"I didn't know that the red ranger would get a Battilizer and the rest of them would have a new Megazord," Jirona protested, trying to duck away from being hit.

"Excuses, excuses," Regli growled, angrily.

* * *

"That was awesome," Chip said, repeating the thoughts of many as the six of them returned to the Pokemon Centre. "New Megazord."

"Yeah, looked like a powerful beast," Scott remarked. "Still could take you in the Metagross though."

"That Metagross couldn't..." Duo started to say, before being interrupted.  
"Again, Dorlinda comes through," Crane said. "Right about now, I would think that Regli is getting pretty worried."

At the table where they usually sat, they could see Danni holding a camcorder. Watching something on it.

"What's that?" Paige asked, as they all crowded round to find a seat.

The red haired trainer looked up with a grin, as she slid it over.

"Nice battle," she said. "Filmed the majority of it. Right up to where Crane kicked those two monsters asses with his strange armour. Even saw the new Megazord."

"You filmed it?" Mitzi asked, surprised. "Why?"

Hearing the question, Danni could only shrug.

"Seemed like the thing to do," she replied. "I was half considering that I could sell it to the media outlets for some quick cash. Or, I could put it on the Internet. Or, I could just keep it for my own personal use."

"Whatever you say," Duo said.

"It doesn't show the part where I demorphed, does it?" Crane asked, suddenly sounding slightly nervous about that concept.

She shook her head.

"It did, but I edited it out."

"Well, thanks for that," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Ah, considering how today started, it hasn't turned out too badly."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Another chapter complete.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Completely.**

**And, just as many thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter will be entitled Yellow Peril. Should be up soon, but there's no preview.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	29. Yellow Peril

Chapter Twenty Nine. Yellow Peril.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Upon having some strange dreams where he burned alive, Crane was told by Dorlinda that it was almost time for him to reach out and accept a wondrous gift. A gift that came in useful as Regli unleashed Quadroblade and Tentaslash, Jirona's two most powerful monsters. Monsters that were just too strong for the six rangers to defeat. Until Dorlinda summoned Crane and bestowed the Fires of Time upon him. The sudden powerup enabled the red ranger to defeat both opponents with almost arrogant ease. Then, to finish the two of them off, they were required to form the powerful Timestrike Megazord, a combination of the Time Battlers. Using the new weapon, they defeated the two monsters..._

_

* * *

_

"What do you say, Meg?" Chip asked, looking over to the Jigglypuff at his feet. For a change, the two of them were sat alone in the Pokemon Centre, no other rangers around that he could see. Maybe they just had things to do. Both Mitzi and Scott managed to balance full time jobs in addition to being rangers, which was something that he didn't think that he could do. Paige, Duo and Crane had gone to Holimar City for the day to take a look around. From what he knew, it had been a spur of the moment thing, and he had slept in that morning. "Want to go for a run? Or, in your case, sort of jump after me in the way that you do?"

"Jig?" the Pokemon wondered, looking around. Then, she started to hop up and down on the spot as she tried to tell him something.

"What?" Chip said, suddenly confused by the way his Pokemon had decided to suddenly act. Normally, she wasn't so... Well, normally she only chose to act this way when one other person was around. Someone other than him. Pokemon were incredibly perceptive to the changes in the environment around them. That could mean that she was...

Interrupting his thoughts, Meg bounced up and started to waddle over towards the door.

"Whats up with you, little Jigglypuff?" Chip asked, getting up to follow her.

And, as she arrived there, it opened to reveal the source of her excitement. A face that he wouldn't have expected to see in Verger under normal circumstances.

"You!" he said, his voice barely anything but a dramatic whisper as he spoke.

"Hello, little brother," Gail replied, holding out her arms. "Miss me?"

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Gail!" Chip exclaimed, returning the gesture to hug her. "Damn, I've missed you!"

"Hey," she replied. "Didn't you get my phone call?"

Hearing her words, he was shocked by the question that she had posed to him.

"What phone call?" the yellow ranger wondered. "I never got that. When did you send me that?"

As the two of them headed towards the seats in the area of the Pokemon Centre where he and his friends regularly sat to socialise, she gave him her reply.

"I called you a few days ago, to tell you that I was getting some vacation time. So I thought that I'd come out to Verger and see my little brother. Just pay you a friendly visit and check that you're okay."  
"You couldn't call?" Chip quipped. "Ask me how I was?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I last saw you. And, we always need a little face to face from time to time."

Finishing speaking, she reached down to pet Meg's head.

"And, how are you, Meg?" she asked, smiling. "Well, you've really gotten big since I last saw you."

The Jigglypuff smiled at her words.

"Doesn't seem like two hours since we found Meg in that cave, huh," Chip's sister continued, smiling at the memory.

"Never did find out why she was frozen in Icefall Cave, when there aren't any Jigglypuff for miles around in that part of Kanto," Chip said, also managing a weak grin at the memories. It had been about the only pleasant memory of that time.

"Must have sneaked on board a boat and got to Four Island that way," Gail suggested. "Then wandered into Icefall Cave and frozen."

Again, she stroked the pointed ears.

"Is that what happened, you little stowaway?"

"So, how's it going in Veilstone?" Chip asked, looking up with interest. "I call from time to time, but usually you're out of the office."

Nodding, Gail brought up her hand and placed it on his.

"I'm not trying to avoid you," she replied. "I just work incredibly strange hours and times."

"You still enjoying it? he wondered, blurting it out. "Working for the Police in Veilstone?"

Again, Gail nodded to confirm what he had said.

"Meet some interesting characters," she replied. "Although, not often. Usually, I'm out of the office investigating crime scenes where some poor guy has been blown away. The trials of working in forensics."

* * *

"Hmm," Darkia mused, looking down at the TV screen in front of him. Somewhere, somehow, they had a camera recording the events taking place between the yellow ranger and his sister. "I sense an opportunity here, somehow."

Allowing his ears to prick up, the General could hear Pura pacing around the area, humming to herself as she did so.

"That's an utterly disgusting notion," she said, the words a hiss as she watched the two humans and the Jigglypuff. "So, breaking the two of them apart would be very entertaining. What do you have planned for them?"

A small laugh escaped Darkia's mouth as he got to his feet, stretching out his relaxed muscles to allow some feeling back into them.

"Shall we see just how close they are when they're trying to kill each other," the General smirked. "With a little help of course."

"I thought Regli had banned you from telling Jirona to create any monsters after the Shadow Force fiasco," Pura told him. "Plus, he doesn't have any at the moment. He needs time to create, and threatening to put his head through the nearest wall isn't going to change that."

"Who needs a monster for the job," Darkia replied, scratching at his throat to alleviate a mild itch. "Why send a monster to do a General's job."

With those words still lingering in the air, he vanished.

* * *

"So, has anything important happened to you over the last few months?" Gail asked, watching Chip recall his Jigglypuff as he got up.

Her question was enough to cause him some hesitation. There was something that he could have told her about him, something that she didn't know. But, he had been sworn to secrecy. More times than once. And, given that someone else had already found out their secret recently, he wasn't about to let another person realise who they were. Even though she was his sister.

"Nothing," he replied, reaching down into his pocket for the key to his room. "Ah, I need to go out and get some stuff from the store. If you need to dump your stuff in my room and take a shower or something, then feel free. I'll be back in a bit."

Taking the key from him, she flashed him a smile.

"Thanks, bro," Gail replied, turning to head up the stairs. "I'll see you later."

Hearing those words brush across him, Chip turned and headed for the door.

* * *

"Thanks, man," Chip said, paying for his supplies from the guy in the Poke Mart. He'd managed to build quite a friendship with him, having filled in for him on a few occasions when he'd had to go out. It had been while hanging behind the counter that he had first met Crane. Suppressing a grin, he couldn't help but wonder how and where the red ranger would have found him had that event not taken place.

"No problem," he replied, watching his customer head towards the door. "I'll see you when I see you. Bye, Chip."

"Later, Hector."

Upon stepping outside the store, Chip looked up to see the source of several screams running up from around the area. He hadn't heard them while inside, but now...

Dropping the bags down to the ground, he took up a quick fighting stance. Darkia and a squadron of Gollins were watching him with interest, the laughs and howls of derision ringing out with gusto.

"Hello, ranger!" Darkia said, folding his arms. "Long time no see."

"Darkia!" Chip hissed, his hands subconsciously going down to his morpher. "What do you want?"

The General of Regli's forces let out a bark of laughter, as he looked back at his squad of Gollins.

"Oh, nothing in particular," he replied, raising a hand to drive them into attacking positions. "Oh by the way, your sister looks very interesting. Have to go and meet her."

"You stay away from her," Chip yelled, charging forward to try and attack Darkia.

But, it was to be to no avail, as the General vanished to leave Chip and the Gollins alone.

"Damnit," the yellow ranger muttered, ducking under a punch thrown towards him by the first foot soldier. He brought his leg up and launched a snap kick into its mouth, throwing it back. As another tried to grab him from behind, he brought his head back to deal a headbutt between the eyes of the monster. A third rushed him from the front, allowing him to feint to the side and throw the Gollin into another behind him.

Suddenly, he was aware of someone else fighting alongside him. Not able to turn his head and see who it was, he directed a pair of punches into another Gollin, the foot soldier trying to bite his hand as he did so. Twisting his wrist away to avoid the sharp teeth, his other hand came up and landed a blow into the creature's side. Another sweep from his leg and the Gollin went down to the ground.

With the immediate threat gone, he turned to see who had helped him out.

And, was shocked to realise who it was. Not someone that he would have expected.

* * *

Humming slightly as she stepped out of the shower, her hair wrapped up in a towel, Gail could hear that the TV had switched itself on somehow.

Wondering if the machine did that to itself often, she wrapped a robe around her only partly dried body and stepped out into the room.

Yet, she was unable to suppress the gasp of shock as she saw what was stood by the door. It seemed to be a mixture of a Palkia and a Giratina, a creature tapping its foot against the carpet while looking annoyed and impatient.

"You must be Gail," he said, letting out a harsh growl of laugh as he said it.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Chip asked, watching Danni wipe her forehead clean of a light sheen of moisture.

"I was walking by, heading to get something to eat," she replied. "Saw that freaky looking monster and the Gollins. Looked like you needed some help. You're welcome by the way."

He took a deep breath, regaining his composure as fast as he could.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," he admitted. "Sorry, I was just a bit shaken. Didn't expect to see them here."

Even as he finished speaking, what Darkia had said burst back to the surface of his memory.

"Gail!" he exclaimed, already starting to run towards the Pokemon Centre.

Shaking her head at the sudden act of dramatics, Danni wasn't quite sure what to do. Should she follow him, or...

Quickly making her decision, she decided to chase after him and see what was going on.

* * *

Shoulder barging his door open, Chip was greeted with the sight of his sister stood there, apparently unharmed. But, with her back turned, he couldn't quite tell.

"Gail?" he asked, taking a step forward. "Are you okay? You didn't see a..."

At his words, she quickly spun around, a sharp growl emerging from her mouth.

"Hello, brother," she hissed.

She'd only just caught up with the yellow ranger, but her first sight of what happened next was of Chip coming crashing through the door, hitting the wall with a groan.

"You okay?" she asked, before something else came through the hole in the door next. Something that was on her in a flash.

Before she could react and fight back, the impact sent her down to the ground, and the thing that had hit her was on its way.

"Holy crap!" Danni exclaimed, getting back to her feet. "What the heck was that?"

Trying his best to sit himself up, Chip winced in pain. His back was incredibly sore, courtesy of being thrown through a door and against the wall in the hall outside.

"That," he said, trying to brush the pain away with another wince. "That was my sister."

* * *

"I didn't realise that she was feral," Danni commented, as the two of them stepped outside the Pokemon Centre. Trying to follow in the footsteps of the wayward sister.

"She's not normally," Chip insisted. "I think Darkia might have done something to her. Something that made her crazed."

"Crazy and powerful, huh?" Danni asked. "Sounds a fun combination."

"Yeah," he replied. "It does. Stopping her is going to be the bitch. If Darkia did something to her, then I'm going to destroy him. No way he's surviving today."

"That might be ambitious," Danni said. "Are you sure that you can take him on?"

"If I have to, then I will," Chip replied. "But first, I have to stop Gail and put her somewhere where she can't harm anyone."

"So then," she said, clapping her hands together to hurry him up. "Get morphed and we'll..."

"Woah!" he replied, halting her in mid sentence. "I'm not about to beat her senseless. She might be rabid, but Gail's still my sister."

"Then, what are you going to do?" Danni asked, her voice slightly impatient in its own way. "Let her whale on you and hope that she gets tired."

He reached down into his pocket, shaking his head as he did so.

"No, I'm going to use this on her," he said, taking out a hypodermic needle. "Contains enough tranquiliser to calm down an Aggron with a headache."

"Where did you get that?" she wondered, her voice inquisitive as she vocalised the question.

"Swiped it off a tray in there," he replied, tapping at the measurements on the side.

"Aren't you worried that she might OD?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Actually, I have," Danni replied. "Hit her with a frying pan."  
"Tell me you're being sarcastic."

"Okay, I'm being sarcastic. Seriously, I think your idea is sound."

* * *

"Well, I guess that we found her."

As the two of them stood at one end of the square in the middle of Eon City, they could see Gail pacing around at the other end of the square. Few people were around, making the task in front of them slightly easier.

"How do you want to do this?" Danni asked, looking at him.

"The least painful way possible," he admitted, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. "If that's even possible."

"What do you have in mind?" Danni asked.

At her words, Gail turned. Sniffing the air like some sort of animal.

"Crap," Chip muttered, as she charged. Covering the large expanse of area between them with ease. Within moments, she was on him, the impact throwing him back to the ground. And the hypo clattered away out of his hand.

He couldn't even react, as she landed blow after blow into his face. With the pain excruciating, he was unable to even move.

And then, his sister suddenly went limp on top of him. Her body crashed down into an unconscious state, pinning him underneath.

"What gives?" he asked, trying to get free. Looking up, he saw Danni tossing the syringe into the nearest trashcan.

"Again, you're welcome," she said, grinning.

Shaking his head, Chip brought his morpher to his mouth.

"Dorlinda, I need you to see if you can find Darkia," he said. "Please."

"No problem," the voice on the other end of the line replied. "I'll run a scan. Anything else?"

"Can you transport me, Danni and Gail back to the Pokemon Centre?" Chip asked, more out of hope than expectation. "Only Darkia did something to my sister and..."

"No explanation needed," the Lord of Time replied. "I've been watching the whole thing. Of course. Brace yourself, and I'll start searching for Darkia."

"Thanks," Chip said, before feeling himself fade away.

* * *

"Okay, that was freaking awesome," Danni muttered, as the three of them reappeared in Chip's room of the Pokemon Centre. "So, what happens now? What do we do next?"

Letting out a sigh, Chip brought out his morpher.

"I'm going to call the others," he said. "And then I'm going to go and find Darkia and make him reverse whatever he did to her. If he doesn't..."

He let the sentance hang, ejecting out another sigh as he did so.

"Look, I need a favour," he said, looking at her. "Any chance that you can keep an eye out on Gail. Check that she doesn't wake up and go beserk."

Danni nodded, as she made to sit down.

"No problem," she replied. "If you're sure I can't help in any other way."

"As much as I appreciate the offer," he said. "And the way that you helped me with Gail earlier, I just need to do this. Plus, you don't have ranger powers. And, if you fought him unmorphed and got badly hurt, Duo would hunt me down and..."

"Wait a second," Danni asked, interrupting him instantly. "You think that there's something going on between Duo and me?"

"Thought had crossed my mind," Chip said. "You mean there isn't?"

"Is this really the time or the place?" Danni asked, trying to change the subject. "Go stop Darkia."

Almost on cue, his morpher beeped, letting Dorlinda's voice ring through.

"I've found him," the Lord of Time said. "Get ready to transport."

"Okay, thanks," Chip replied. "You have any luck finding the others?"

"I'm going to keep trying," Dorlinda said. "I can't track Crane, Duo or Paige. They're in an area with little reception."

"Guess I'm going to have to do this on my own then," Chip said, rapidly activating his morpher. "Go... G-Force!"

* * *

He appeared across from Darkia, the General watching him with arms folded. Looking around, he realised that they were on top of a skyscraper in the middle of Eon City.

"And, it's you again," Darkia snickered, finally breaking out of his calm meditation. "Lose anything recently? Like your sisters mind?"

"Give it back, Darkia," Chip warned. "Otherwise..."

"Or what?" the General demanded. "You think you can stop me, but it isn't me that you need to be worried about."

He clicked his fingers, and Gail appeared next to him. Fully conscious, but with an unusually vacant look on her face.

"Long way down, yellow ranger," Darkia hissed. "And, it's about to get very windy."

Bringing his hands up, before banging them together, the General suddenly created a ferocious wind around them.

Thrown down to the ground by the force of the winds, Chip saw Darkia stand immobile while watching. Even though the evil version of his sister was struggling to stay on her feet, she wasn't flinching. He could still see the vacant expressions in her eyes, as she tried to move towards him.

"Only one of you is leaving the top of this building alive," Darkia commented. "So, what's it going to be, yellow ranger? And, don't try teleporting both of you off this roof. Because, there's a mystical glass ceiling above you, and you'll get a nasty headache."

"You sick bast...!" Chip started to yell, before Gail charged and hit him with a hammer blow. Even though he was morphed, the force of her attack was incredible, the punch nearly throwing him off the edge of the building. Scrabbling to keep his grip on the concrete, he managed to pull himself back up, taking a fighting stance.  
"I should warn you that she will feel every blow that you hit her with," Darkia warned. "I didn't take that out."  
He grinned.

"Wonder how dear old sis would look with a few broken ribs."

"Chip," the voice in his ear said, warningly. Dorlinda's voice. "You can't win this fight. Not against both of them, and certainly not without hurting your sister."

"Then, what do you suggest I do?" Chip groaned, jumping up to avoid another attack from Gail.

"Well, I can't teleport you off the roof," Dorlinda told him. "Darkia's telling the truth about the glass ceiling."

"Fantastic," he muttered, evading a punch thrown at his face. "Then what?"

Dorlinda told him.

"That sounds even better," he said, jumping back to avoid another attack. "Are you sure that will work?"

"Of course it will work," Dorlinda replied. "Have I ever let any of you down before?"

"If it doesn't..."

"It will."

"I'm still not comfortable with..."

"Do it now!"

Seeing another attack come towards him, Chip feinted to the side, watching Gail stream past him. Her body caught by the winds, he brought his foot up, despite every instinct in his body telling him that it was a bad idea.

And the attack was enough to send her over the edge.

Even as Darkia's laughs rang out around the entire area, he was diving after her, regretting his actions.

* * *

"That wasn't the plan," Dorlinda said, as the two of them appeared in the Time Hole. Even as Gail turned to attack Chip, he picked up an aerosol can and sprayed her with the contents. Of which instantly knocked her out cold.

"Yeah well, I felt bad about kicking my sister off a fifty storey building," the yellow ranger admitted. "What was that you sprayed her with?"

"A home made spray," Dorlinda replied. "Should bring her round when she wakes up. So, now that you've got that worry sorted, go take care of Darkia. The others are on their way. Should be here soon."

"Right," Chip said, feeling the teleportation work again.

* * *

"And, look whose back," Darkia crowed, seeing him reappear on the rooftop. "Didn't think that you had it in you to do that to your own sister. How did it feel, doing that to her?"

"Shut up, I saved her!" Chip shouted.

"Did it feel like you were going to be truly alone again?" Darkia taunted, ignoring him. "To think that she wouldn't be around any longer. Just like your parents..."

"Not cool, Darkia!" Chip screamed, bringing out his Thunder Lance. "You've crossed the line."

Even as the attack came towards him, the General leaped backwards out of the way. The building thundering under his weight as he crashed against the cold surface.

"You ever think that your parents would be proud of you?" the monster continued. "I saw it all in her head. Can't even stop me. Poor little ranger, all alone in the world."

He evaded another attack, delivering a powerful kick into Chip's body. The attack enough to send him reeling away.

"What would they say if they could see you here. Having your ass kicked. You think they'd be proud to call you their son. You're all alone, and nobody is coming to save you."

"That's not entirely true."

Gasping in shock, Darkia turned to see where the voice came from, only to be hit in the face with a barrage of petals. Courtesy of Mitzi's attack. The sudden velocity of the move enough to send him staggering back towards the edge.

"Metagross Bullet Punch!" Scott yelled, throwing himself forward. His gloved fists glowing with a silver light as he landed several lightning fast punches into Darkia.

"Chip, do it!" Mitzi shouted.

Dragging himself up to his feet, Chip looked at Darkia with fury. Only disguised by his helmet.

"I think they would be proud to call me their son," he replied, angrily. "Manectric Volt Tackle, now!"

With a primal roar of anger, he threw himself forward, his entire uniform surrounded by the crackling glow of electricity. The force enough to send Darkia screaming over the edge.

Taking a step back away from the drop, the yellow ranger suddenly felt sick to his stomach at what had just happened. The way Darkia had gotten to him.

"You okay?" Scott asked, coming over to him. Mitzi did the same, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm coping," Chip admitted. "Damn Darkia."

"Dorlinda filled us in on what happened," Mitzi said. "That was a terrible thing to do."

"And, one day, Darkia is going to pay," the yellow ranger snapped.

As he finished speaking, the building that they were stood upon began to shake, almost sending the three rangers down to the ground.

Even though they hadn't expected it, neither were they exactly surprised to see a giant version of Darkia rising up against the building. His clawed hands held up against the structure, trying to topple it over.

"Why put off till tomorrow what you can do today?" he roared. "Come on then, if you think you can!"

"He's going to send us over!" Scott shouted.

"We need to get off this building, right now!" Mitzi yelled, bringing her morpher up to the mouthpiece of her helmet. "Dialga Carrier, mobilise!"

* * *

As the Carrierzord rolled across the horizon, the doors on the back opened up, depositing out the Breloom and Hariyama Time Battlers. Beams of green and yellow energy burst out from the cockpits, managing to suck the two respective rangers in there.

"Time Battler Two, online," Mitzi shouted.

"Time Battler Four, online," Chip added.

Watching them land down to battle, Darkia let out a harsh bark of laughter, banging his hands together as he did so.

"So, these are the infamous Time Battlers," he said, a latent smirk within his voice. "Look forward to smashing them up."

"You wish," Chip replied, driving his Time Battler on. "Arm Thrust!"

The Hariyama struck out with a series of strikes towards Darkia, only for the attack to pass through his skin with little effect or impact.

"I derive from a Pokemon that is part ghost type, you moron!" Darkia hissed, spinning around to smash out his fist into the Hariyama. "You think that would affect me?"

"This might!" Mitzi yelled. "Seed Bomb!"

Her Breloom's mouth ripped open, forcing out a green orb up into the air. It exploded, showering Darkia with an array of seeds. An attack that was almost enough to make him break sweat.

"Alone, you're not really so tough," Darkia crowed, turning to see the Metagross Zord approaching. "Not so fun when you can't hit the evil monster back, is it?"

Grunting with the effort, he spun around and threw the Breloom through the air, sending it crashing into the oncoming Metagross Zord.

"Face it, rangers," Darkia shouted. "You can't sto..."

His voice suddenly tailed off, as a blue light rushed across his body.

"What the...?"

Looking up from their Time Battlers, Mitzi and Chip could see the other three appearing on the scene. The Gallade stood in the centre, focusing on Darkia.

"Just need a little Foresight for any situation," Paige quipped.

Having been hit with the attack, Darkia knew that he was vulnerable to any damage that would be thrown at him now. And, it would be coming.

"Guess that it'll be until next time," he said, vanishing away from the scene.

"Son of a bitch, he got away!" Chip shouted, banging his fist against the consoles of the Hairyama Time Battler.

"We'll get him next time," Crane replied.

* * *

"Can't believe that I let him escape," Chip said, still annoyed. It was all that he could do to avoid kicking the furniture in anger. "He deserves to pay for what he did to Gail."

"And, he will," Paige told him. "But..."

"How would you feel if it was your sister?" he demanded, his voice filled with anger.

"Let's not go there," she replied.

"Chip, calm down," Duo told him. "You managed to keep her safe. That's something that you should be glad for. At least she wasn't hurt."

The yellow ranger sighed, getting up to head into his room. Time to see how badly hurt she was, or had been.

"Don't worry, Chip," Mitzi called. "She should be fine. Dorlinda let us know what happened."

Barely registering her words, he stepped inside and saw her laid on his bed. Yawning, as she sat up.

"Hey, sis," he said, brightly. "How are you feeling?"

Groaning, she reached up and rubbed her forehead.

"Better," she replied. "Damn, how long was I asleep?"

"Asleep?" Chip asked, surprised.

"Last thing I remember is getting out of the shower and collapsing on the bed," she replied, stretching out her arms. "Hope you didn't mind."

He shook his head.

"Nah, of course not," he said. "Came in and out a few times. Tried not to disturb you."  
Even as he finished speaking, he could see her looking past him at the door, still slightly off its hinges. Earlier, Crane and Scott had tried to prop it back up, but had given up halfway.

"What happened to the door?" she asked. "How did you do that quietly?"

"Erm..." he said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer. "You were sleeping really... Really deeply. And, you locked the door when you came in."

"So, you kicked it in?"

"Yeah, something like that," he said, hoping that he looked like he was telling the truth.

* * *

"Heard that you helped Chip out," Duo said, looking across at Danni who was sat across from him. "While the rest of us were out of town. Which was good of you."

"Like to help where I can," she replied, rubbing at a bruise on her cheek. Courtesy of when Gail had attacked her in this very hallway. "Actually, I heard something quite enlightening when I spoke to him earlier. Thought that there was something going on between us. Imagine that."

She could see him visibly squirm at the implications, taking an almost perverse delight in it.

"Wonder where he got that notion from," the blue ranger replied. "Why, does that whole idea offend you, or something."

"Not really," she said. "Does it to you?"

* * *

"Well, that plan was a bust," Darkia growled, sat down on the couch. He could see Pura sat across from him, Chimzor next to her. "So much for doing something different."

There was one other being in the room, sat drinking from a bottle of water.

"That plan was moronic," Chimzor commented. "Try to turn the yellow ranger's sister against him... That seems to be both cliched and..."

"I don't think it was a complete waste."

The fourth voice in the room caught Darkia's senses. Hoping just for something. For anything that could put a sheen on the failure.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over to her to see what she was trying to imply.

Leaning back in the seat, Danielle Tanner grinned at him.

"Well, I think that they trust me more than ever now," she said, resting her arms behind her head. "Don't you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Dum dum dum.**

**Did anyone see it coming? If you say that you did, you're either a psychic, or a liar. Both concepts of which absolutely terrify me.**

**Been a while since there was no monster of the day. So, Darkia got the gig instead.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All completely appreciated.**

**Hmmm... No preview for the next chapter, but it will be entitled, Stunned By The Flower. But, it won't deal with the events at the end of this chapter. Like the Mitzi's egg arc earlier, this will be resolved the chapter after.**

**Random point for anyone who cares. The opening sequence is still the same, because I'll be changing it in a few chapters time to accomodate the Timestrike Megazord, the Fires of Time and a brand new ranger. That's either really subtle, or really not.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**And, don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	30. The Power's In The Flower

Chapter Thirty. The Power's In The Flower.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force._

_With all of his fellow rangers unavailable, a bored Chip found himself being visited by his sister, Gail. Having come to Verger to take a vacation from her job, she was instantly targeted by Darkia. The General manipulated her mind somehow, convincing her that Chip was her enemy. Aided by Danni, Chip managed to take her down without revealing his secret. However, Darkia wasn't finished yet and had one last crack at it. Fortunately, Dorlinda helped the yellow ranger pull through, before the six rangers came together to drive him away with their zords. Unfortunately, they couldn't destroy him. And, as it was revealed that Gail didn't remember a thing and in turn, that Danni was working with Darkia and co. ..._

_

* * *

_

The leaf-like arms swept up and cut down into him. Throwing himself back away from the attack, Scott managed to roll under the monster and bring out his hammer to try and hit the creature in the back.

"Scott, chill out!"

He didn't hear the call, watching the blunt object crack against the newest opponent, the Stunflora monster crashing down against the ground with a shriek. A giant black Sunflora with a bushy tail of the same colour. Her feet had large hooked claws as well.

"Was that really necessary?" Mitzi asked, moving over to look at his handiwork. "Don't you think that we should have waited for the others to get here."

"Nah, I knew that we could take him," he replied, demorphing back to his regular appearance. "Funny how we bumped into each other like this."

"Why do you say that it's funny?" she said, not quite ready to demorph yet. Something about his demeanour told her something was wrong. The way he had gone recklessly after Stunflora, without waiting for some back up from the others.

"Something that you want to ask me, Mitz?" he replied, turning to look at her. "Or rather, there was. Remember right before Shadow Force showed up? You were looking for me. Paige told me, Duo verified it."

"You checking up on me?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"Hey, Paige mentioned it to me," Scott said. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me."

Opening her mouth to deny that she had ever said any such thing, the green ranger was interrupted by Stunflora rising up off the ground and spraying Scott in a strange mustard yellow powder that covered him completely.

And, as he collapsed to the ground, Stunflora vanished from view.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and puts a thumbs up at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"You idiot," she hissed, unlocking the door to her apartment. It had taken a while to get him back here without anyone asking questions, but she had managed it. He was barely conscious, taking all her effort just to support his weight across her shoulder. His eyes were literally buzzing all across the place, as he tried to find a fix on something. "Who knows what that stuff did to your system."

"I really don't feel so good," he groaned. "So... So, what was it that you wanted to... You know... Ask?"

"Doesn't matter now," she said, opening the door. Helping him inside, she managed to get him onto the couch. "I'll tell you when you wake back up."  
He was about to ask he what she meant, but before he could roll the words together, he dropped out cold.

Shaking her head at the way he suddenly passed out, Mitzi turned to leave the room. She needed a drink.

"You poor moron," she muttered, looking back at the silver ranger. "What were you thinking."

* * *

Yawning as he sat up, Scott felt remarkably better. Looking around his surroundings, he could see that he was still in Mitzi's apartment. At some point during his crash, someone had turned the TV on, and the final credits of a film were playing.

"What time is it?" he wondered, stepping over to the window to look outside. He was slightly surprised to find that it was night outside, with a large full moon easily visible high above him.

"How long was I out cold?" the silver ranger asked, looking down to his wrist for his watch. He saw it instantly, but to his instant dismay, his morpher wasn't there. "Where the hell is my morpher?"

Shaking his head, he turned to go towards the door. He needed to find the others and see what was going on.

* * *

"You!"

Stepping outside the building, Scott was halted by the sudden shout towards him. Spinning to see what the source of the interruption was. He wasn't prepared by what he saw, the tall figure leaning against the side of the building. Because of the mask that he wore, Scott couldn't see his face, but there was something about his poise that was familiar.

"Do I know you?" Scott asked, stepping back away. His hands slowly creeping up to a fighting stance.

"No!" the figure replied. "Just wondered if you had any spare change?"

Digging his hands into his pockets, Scott came up empty.

"Sorry, buddy," he said. "I'm all out."

"Ah well, have a nice night."

With those words following him through the night, he started to head towards the Pokemon Centre. Hopefully he could find some answers.

* * *

The Pokemon Centre had changed since he last came in. Now, it looked more like an actual cafe, somewhere that would only exist at...

"What happened here?" he wondered, attracting some strange looks from those around him.

Shaking his head at the sarcastic smirks that were thrown at him, he stepped up to the bar, still looking around. Some of those same smirks offered caustic comments about him.

And, to his immense relief, he finally saw a familiar face. Three people down from him.

"Paige!"

Getting no response, he moved down and tapped her on the shoulder. With an annoyed scowl on her face, she rounded on him.

"What?" she demanded, no sign of recognition on her face. "What do you want?!"

"Paige, it's me," he replied, slightly taken aback by her reaction. "Scott. Don't you remember me?"

"Do I know you?" she asked, turning back around to the bar and her drink. "You've got me confused for someone else."

"Nah, I think it's you," Scott insisted. "What are the chances of you having an identical twin?"

"I have three sisters," she replied, rounding on him with cold fury. "None of them identical, none of them who I like. Not that it's any of your business."

Giving him a disparaging look, she turned her back on him. Yet, somehow she still knew that he was lingering around.

"Why not take a photo," Paige muttered, looking back at him with an annoyed expression. "It'll last longer. Now go away, or..."

"Some problem here?"

The barman stepped over, eager to intervene in the situation. He was already reaching down under the bar for a baseball bat. Looking over to try and explain, Scott instantly recognised him.

"Chip?" he said, shocked. "What are you...?"

"This guy harassing you, ma'am?" Chip asked, looking at Paige. "Want someone to kick him out?"

"If you feel the need for that," she said, taking her drink. "But, I'm really not interested."

Gesturing at the door, Chip gave the nod to him.

"Either quit hassling the patrons, or leave," he replied. "Your choice."

"Chip, chill out, it's me!" Scott insisted, leaning over the bar to try and get closer. "Dude, you have to believe me!"

"Right, outside!"

Before he could argue, a strange buzzing ran through the silver ranger's head, making him flinch in pain.

"Ouch, what the heck is that?" he complained, bringing his hands to his ears. "You hear that?"

"You've obviously had too much to drink," Chip said, not a trace of a smile in either face or voice. "Now, out!"

* * *

"Okay, so what the heck is going on?" he muttered to himself, walking through the streets. "Neither Chip or Paige recognised me. Where am I?"

"You're in Eon City, fool!"

Jumping at the sound of the voice, Scott spun around to see the strange figure he had encountered outside Mitzi's apartment building.

"Are you stalking me?" he demanded, folding his arms.

"Maybe I have answers to what you are looking for," the figure replied, looking him up and down with interest. "Maybe I don't. But, unless you can spare me some change, I guess we'll never ever know."

"I don't have any," Scott insisted. "Just ten bucks."

"That'll do."

He visibly laughed.

"Look, I would help you if I had the spare cash," the silver ranger said. "But, I might need that."

"Yeah, you might need it later, or you could spend it right now on a task that could be just as hopeless."

"I'll pass."

"You won't find what you're looking for, Devaney," the figure replied. "Not the way you're going about it."

Spinning around at the way the unknown figure had used his name, Scott saw that he had vanished from view.

"Damn," he muttered, before hearing laughter up in the distance. Laughter mixed with the fading tones of music.

There was something about the laugh. And, as he started to run after the source, he realised that he desperately needed to find the owner.

* * *

"Hey, this is... Damn, that place was good," one of the two figures up ahead of him slurred. Examining the way that they were walking, Scott would have guessed that they'd been drinking something. Something that hadn't been non alcoholic.

Recognising the voice, he increased his run and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Tell me that you recognise me," he said, trying not to sound too desperate in his words.

Looking around with surprise, both Duo and Danni narrowed their eyes at him. Well, she managed to hold it for slightly longer than the trainer that Scott knew to have been the blue ranger.

"'Course I recognise you, bro," Duo said, still slurring his words more than was probably neccesary. "You're em... You're that guy off the TV. Aren't you? Don't you think that he's that dude from the TV, love?"

Danni only shrugged.

"Looks like him," she replied, keeping her arm around Duo's shoulder. "But, I don't think he is. But, just in case, we should maybe get his autograph and sell it on the internet."

"Hell yeah!" Duo exclaimed. "Dude, sign something for us. How about my girlfriend's shirt?"

He tailed off slightly, as Danni leaned a little closer to him. He could smell the Black Persian Beer on her breath.

"I'm not that guy," he admitted, backing away slightly. "And, whether you remember me or not, I'm not about to do that."

"Your loss," she said, turning to saunter away.

"Dude, what the hell?" Scott exclaimed, looking at Duo. The blue ranger shrugged at his question, none the wiser at what was going on.

"Wish I knew what you were talking about," he said. "Now, are you going to leave me alone so I can get some lovin' in tonight, or is there something else you want?"

Sighing, Scott knew that he had no choice.

"You got change for ten bucks?" he asked, holding up the note up. He knew now that he had no choice.

Muttering angrily under his breath, Duo fished out some coins and handed them to him, before snatching the note away.

"Anything else?" he demanded, looking over to where Danni was waiting and watching. "Damn, she's got a fine..."

"Go on," Scott said, gesturing to her with a nod of his head. "She looks ready to go. I can't keep you from her any longer."

Grinning like an idiot, Duo turned to stagger away, starting to sing.

It might have been the terrible drunken singing that touched a nerve, but the buzzing that he had heard earlier started again. This time, causing him to scream in pain. His eyes almost began to bleed from the sound, forcing him for breath anyway.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered.

* * *

He'd been wandering around for hours. All while looking for the figure who had been stalking him for the earlier part of the night.

"Where are you?" he muttered, looking up to the night sky.

"A more pertinent question might rather be to ask who I am?"

Jumping up into the air from the sudden shock to his system, he spun around to spot the figure leaning against the entrance to an alley. In his hands, he was shuffling a pack of cards, whistling as he did so.

"Alright then, who are you?" Scott asked, folding his arms.

"I'm not going to tell you," the figure replied, opening his coat. "You want to buy some cheese?"

"Why would I want to buy cheese?" Scott asked, trying to slowly resist the urge of giving whoever it was a severe ass kicking. A move that he doubtlessly deserved, given the way that he kept annoying him. Forcing it down into the back of his mind. "And, are you jerking me around?"

"Of course I am," his accomplice replied. "That's part of the fun. You're a enraged yahoo sprinting around looking for something that you're not going to find easily."

"You have no idea what I'm looking for," Scott pointed out, rounding on him with barely concealed venom. "You're just trying to screw with me because you've got nothing better to do."

"Or, I really do care," he said, backing away. "But, if that's what you think I'll be on my merry way."

What came next was against all the grains of Scott's better judgement. He absolutely hated himself for what might come next.

"You still need some cash?"

As he looked across at the grin, the bad feeling within his stomach just rose and rose.

* * *

"You want to know who I am then?" the figure asked. "Because, that's not something that I care to reveal at this moment in time."  
"Keep it to yourself until you feel needed," Scott said. "But, is there something I can call you. A tag if need be?"

"Fine then..." his cryptic friend replied. "Call me Silver."

"Silver?" Scott asked, surprised. "That's... Not a common name?"

"You have some unfriendly associations with the word?" Silver asked. "Or, the colour in general?"

"I might have," Scott replied, uneasily.

"Anyway..." Silver said. "You look like you don't belong here."

"Actually, I've lived in Eon City most of my life," he said.

"You ever get the feeling that you live here and somehow don't belong?" Silver asked. "That's something that I get a lot."

"Well, you're not me," Scott said. "Are you?"

Looking Silver up and down, he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was wasting his time. Time that could be spent searching for either Crane or Mitzi. In hope that they would recognise him.

"No, I'm not you, Scott," Silver replied. "But, I will repeat what I said. You do not belong here."

"Do you want me to...?" Scott started to ask, before Silver's head suddenly twisdted to the side. He went white with fear.

"Got to go," he said. "Someone's coming. But, when you want to find me again, you need to follow your heart. Call me out, and I'll be there."

"What's coming?" Scott asked, before seeing Silver vanish away. "Son of a bi..."

Grabbing out, he felt his hand burst through the empty air with surprise. Although surprised, he couldn't help but think that somehow some questions had just been answered.

Yet, as Gollins appeared in front of him, he let out an ironic smirk.  
"Some things never change, do they?"

* * *

Leaping out into the air to throw a kick at the last Gollin, Scott looked around to try and find any trace of Silver. Or whatever his name was. But, somehow Scott had a feeling that he knew who Silver was. Or did.

Seeing the creature crack down to the ground, he wistfully peered down to the empty space on his wrist where the morpher had been in the past.

"Never thought I'd miss that piece of metal," he muttered to himself, starting to run. He could sense that more Gollins might be on their way. Or maybe even a monster. Although the Gollins were something he could handle; he wouldn't like to fancy his chances against one of Regli's finest without his morpher. Or backup.

"Apparently, fate has a sense of humour," he groaned. "Son of a..."

Within moments, he was far and away from where he had been. Now looking for Silver again.

"Silver!" he shouted, searching out the figure, as he jogged across the back streets of Eon City. "Where the heck are you?"

His only reply was the howling of the winds, rushing through the empty spaces. And, in those moments, he remembered what he had been told by Silver.

"How the hell do I follow my heart?" he asked, shaking his head. "That's just..."

Before he could finish speaking, a truck rolled by, the music blurting out from the cab. His eyes fell on what was written on the side, and in turn his jaw dropped.

"No freaking way!" the silver ranger exclaimed.

On a poster on the side of the truck were the words; Your Heart, Our Heart. Eon City Pokemon Centre.

Since I've got nothing else, he thought, starting to run after it. And if Chip has another go, I might just kick his ass. I'm really not in the mood for this.

Even as the thoughts rushed through his head, the buzzing started again. Something that he tried to push back to his mind, yet the pain was almost crippling.

Picking himself up, with great difficulty, he tried to run after the truck.

* * *

Half an hour later, as he stood outside the Pokemon Centre, Scott was missing his G-Force Patroller. Or, even Dorlinda's mode of transportation. The Teleportation that he could have used.

Still, he was still relatively fresh. And, seeing Silver outside, told him that he was in the right place.

"I see you managed to follow me cryptic clues," he replied, loftily. "So, what took you so long?"

"Had to fight off the Gollins, because you decided that you were too much of a Torchic to fight," Scott told him, angrily.

And again, Silver went white.

"You did what?" he asked, shocked. "You attacked them? That's not good. You were meant to turn tail and run."

"Well, I never was any good at following a script," Scott replied, before realising what had just been said. "Wait... You knew that I would see the truck and follow it. Only one being I can name would be able to do that. It's you, isn't it, Dorlinda?"

The figure laughed, as he applauded.

"Well done, Scott," he said, sarcastically. "You worked things out in your head and got them completely wrong. I'm not Dorlinda. But, you really have screwed things up this time. When Gollins come down, you don't fight them. Otherwise, it pisses off Regalus."

"Regalus?" the silver ranger replied. "Who? Do you mean Regli?"

"Don't call him that," Silver insisted. "People will hear. They'll sell you out to him. Months ago, he turned up and with nobody to stop him, he took over. Every few weeks, he sends the Gollins down to take a few people. They're never seen again. If they don't come back, he razes entire streets to the ground. Leaving nothing but memories. So, that's what you brought down to us."  
He really should have been listening to the last part, but the first part was like an almighty shot to the arm.

"That's why I don't have..." he said, looking down at his wrist. "Crane never came back here. So, there was nobody to stop Regli. That's why Chip, Paige and Duo didn't recognise me, I never met them. Where the heck am I?"

"I keep telling you that you're in Eon..."

"I know!" Scott exclaimed. "Damnit."

* * *

He stood there for several moments, looking across at the night sky.

So, he thought to himself, incredibly worried. What's going on? I walked back into an alternate dimension where Regli came to this time, but Crane didn't. And without Crane, there wasn't a chance that the G-Force morphers could be utilised. And, if there's no Dorlinda then... Then... Hang on a second.

Turning around to Silver, he looked him up and down.

"So, how do you know of Dorlinda?"

Watching the grin burst across Silver's face, he couldn't help but suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I did sell him out to Regalus," the figure replied, smirking. He held up his wrist, revealing the Beldum morpher. "Recognise this?"

"Give me that!" Scott shouted, lunging for it. Laughing ferociously, Silver jerked it out of the way, holding it high above his head.

"Wonder what Regalus would give me for you," he said, looking at the grounded Scott with an appraising eye. "Because, Poke Rangers often do go for a high price. Especially since I gave him the green ranger. Wow, she did scream. Even now, he could be doing all sorts of things to her. Just imagine that, makes my heart leap with joy."

Hearing him laugh, Scott leaped to his feet and punched him in the throat. He honestly didn't know if it was to allow himself the chance to grab the morpher, or because Silver had made a crack about Mitzi being hurt. The sound faded away instantly, becoming replaced by a harsh croak. The morpher came down, allowing him to grab it up.

"Good luck," Silver croaked, still smirking despite the damage to his throat. "It won't work. Needs the appropriate DNA for that to happen."

"Well then," Scott replied, slipping it onto his wrist. "I guess this is the moment of truth then."

Clearing his throat, he brought it up to activate.

"Psychic source!" he yelled, watching it light up with glee. He could feel the power surging through him. "Steel..."

Before he could finish, Silver dived to his feet and kicked him in the stomach, the morpher sliding away across the sidewalk with a clatter.

"You don't get to use that," he hissed, sprinting nimbly over to kick Scott in the stomach. "I'm taking you to Regalus."

As he rolled away from the blow, Scott managed to get up to his feet, taking a fighting stance.

"I don't need powers to kick your ass, anyway," he retorted. "Come on, bring it!"

* * *

Silver attacked first, charging in with a pair of roundhouse kicks, both of which Scott barely managed to dodge. Bringing his hands up, he tried to grab at the ankle of Silver, hoping to throw him. But, the wily figure managed to twist away, kicking out with his other leg to send Scott down onto one knee. Before he could throw a powerful punch to the knelt silver ranger's face, Scott managed to back flip away, throwing both feet into Silver's nose as he did so. The mysterious traitor let out a shriek as blood spattered to the ground. Throwing himself back to his feet, Scott went back on the attack, landing several punches to Silver's throat and body. But, they were barely felt by the enraged foe, who spun around and sent him flailing through the air with one stray punch.

Crashing against the wall of the Pokemon Centre, Scott looked at his approaching opponent, wondering the best way to take him out. Pushing himself up onto the balls of his feet, he threw another pair of punches, the blows forcing Silver back.

Before he could attack again, his foe brought up a hand to halt him.

"Enough," he said, although it sounded like an order, rather than a plead. "You've shown that you have the will to survive. And, that's what you need to escape!"

"Escape?" Scott asked, surprised, as he watched the figure who he had thought was a foe pick up the morpher and hand it to him.

"The will to survive is greater than any ranger power to be offered," Silver said, sagely. "Now..."

As Scott took the morpher, Silver's hand came up and brushed against his chest, a light the same colour as his name bursting out.

Unable to help screaming in pain as the buzzing took over...

* * *

Scott sat up straight on Mitzi's couch, yelling in agony. Almost as soon as it had began, the pain subsided.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. All effects from Stunflora's attack had vanished completely, leaving him healthy. "What just happened."  
Right on cue, his morpher began to beep. Without hesitating, he reached down and answered it.

"Yeah, who is it?" he asked.

"Scott!" Dorlinda exclaimed. "You're awake. You've been out cold for the past twelve hours. The rangers need your help. Stunflora is back, and he's battling the Timestrike Megazord."

"I'm on it," the silver ranger said, slipping his morpher onto his wrist. "I'll be there. Just tell them to hold on."

Hanging up, he prepared to morph.

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

* * *

Sweeping out her leaved arms, Stunflora managed to force the Timestrike Megazord back. Shouts of pain rang out from within the cockpit, as the five rangers felt the effects of the move.

"Man, this thing is strong," Duo exclaimed. "Hold on tight."

"We need to try something," Crane said, inputting a command. "Let's try the Elemental Punch."

As he spoke, one of the Megazord's fists began to burn, while the other one became covered in ice. Punching out, the Timestrike Megazord managed to deal a pair of deadly blows, the super effective attacks bringing a yelp of pain from the monster.

"That hurt!" she exclaimed, launching out another Stun Spore attack. "Feel this, Rangers!"

More yells echoed out from the cockpit, as the attack paralyzed the Timestrike Megazord, rendering it unable to move.

"No!" Paige yelled, as the laughing monster advanced on them.

And then, she paused. Halted in her stride by a beam of blue light.

"What's that!" Mitzi shouted, as Stunflora tried to turn and see what had happened.

"Yeehah!" Scott shouted, as the Metagross Zord came hurtling down towards the battlefield. "Help is on the way! You miss me?"

"It's Scott!" Chip exclaimed.

"Scott, are you okay!" Mitzi asked. "You sure that you should be up and about?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, watching the front two legs of the Metagross Zord light up with a silver energy. "But, as for her... Bullet Punch!"

Stunflora shrieked in pain as the lightning fast attack crunched into her, throwing her back across the battlefield.

"And, you're about to wilt up and die," Scott quipped, the jaws of the Metagross sliding open. "Hyper Beam, lock on and fire!"  
Brightly screeching out from within the depths of the zord, the attack obliterated Stunflora into thousands of pieces, leaving nothing but shredded small leaves where she had stood.

"Now, you're on the manure pile," he continued. "Don't let the flies bite you on the ass as you get away."

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Mitzi asked, having followed him to his apartment. He couldn't help but nod, grinning at her concern.

"I'm fine, Mitz," he said, leaning against his wall. "Just had the strangest hallucination while laid on your couch. One where Crane didn't come here and..."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder about that," she mused. "It could be more peaceful, but there's something that I would miss about the whole thing."

"What's that?" the silver ranger asked, holding a grin as he spoke. "The whole transforming into a brightly coloured costume thing?"

She rolled her eyes, before stretching up onto her tiptoes. Her face was barely centimetres away from him.

"I'd never have met you," Mitzi said, her voice quiet.

"Well, you might have done," he replied. "Admittedly, the chances would be less, but..."

He tailed off, looking pointedly at her.

"What did you want to ask me?" Scott asked, folding his arms. "You said that you'd tell me when I came round. Now's your chance. Just you and me. Nobody else's here."

Suddenly going slightly red, Mitzi swallowed deeply, as she tried to find the way to say it.

"Okay," she said, slowly. "I didn't want to ask you anything. Actually, I more wanted to tell you something. But, with the whole Shadow Force thing, it killed the mood."

"Know what you might mean," he replied, smiling.

"I wanted to tell you how I feel," the green ranger said, suddenly growing in confidence. Now, her face was millimetres from his. "Feel about you."

"You saying what I think you're saying?" Scott asked, surprised. And, in true fashion, the surprise manifested into a grin.

A grin that would have grown, had she not kissed him. Only replaced by surprise.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Random chapter, I know. And, if I keep my schedule, this is the two thirds point. Only another fifteen chapters left. And then, it's SDI time. Still taking ranger requests for that, by the way. I think I've got a red ranger on the way, so still open to suggestions for both a green ranger and possibly a gold one.**

**This chapter was the toughest to write so far. Not because it was difficult, but because I changed the actual plot three or fur times before settling on this. In the first draft, Crane was put into a coma so that Regli and co could clone him and unleash an evil red ranger by way of a Ditto monster. Then, Chip was going to go into a coma after watching horror films and imagine his friends as various monsters. Then, Scott would have done the same thing. And finally, I end up with this.**

**I called this chapter at the end of the last chapter Stunned By The Flower. Looking at wrong draft of my plan. Sorry for the error.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and for the reviews. They are all appreciated completely.**

**Next fifteen chapters should be good.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

**Chapter Thirty One, Shades Of Black will be up soon. Preview below.**

* * *

**Jirona: We didn't lose all our data, my lord.**

**Darkia: It is time for you to take this power and defeat the Poke Rangers.**

**Mitzi: What the heck!**

**Duo: That's impossible.**

**Crane: Now there's seven rangers?**

**???: I am the black ranger, and I'm not here to help. Rather to destroy you all.**

**Paige: Not going to happen.**

**???: That's what you think!**

* * *

**Coming soon. Now, hope you look forward to it. And, if you want to have a guess as to who the new ranger will be... Well, if you think it through, it may or may not be obvious.**

**Anyway, bye.**


	31. Shades Of Black

Chapter Thirty One. Shades Of Black.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Using some copied morphing energy from Crane's morpher, Jirona created the Shadow Force morphers, fusing them with some Zanvipers to create the ultimate warriors. Danni revealed to be working with Regli and Darkia, gathering information of the rangers without their knowledge. Meanwhile, in a battle with the Stunflora monster, Scott was zapped with the strange pollen that she gave off. The stuff left him in a coma, where he hallucinated an alternate time where Crane didn't come to Eon City, yet Regli still did. A time of fear, where Paige, Duo, Chip or Danni didn't recognise him. With the reccuring appearance of a strange figure known only as Silver, Scott managed to fight his way out of the state, recovering in time to defeat the monster with the Metagross Zord. And, after, he and Mitzi shared a moment together outside his home..._

_

* * *

_

_"And in breaking news, PNET have announced that the recent lightning attacks that struck Eon City and several others around the regions were the result of a freak planetary alignment in the Oreburgh Nebula. One of their top scientists, Professor Shinya, told a press conference earlier in the week that he had utilised a team to investigate the occurences at the first available opportunity. In the light of the recent appearances of a new group of defenders calling themselves the Space Rangers, the connection has been implied that this company dedicated to exploring space and all its expanses were somehow involved to recruiting these new Poke Rangers. Something that Shinya expressively denied..."_

"Woah!" Duo exclaimed, looking at the TV. "There are active rangers in other regions? Thought that we were the only ones around at the moment. And it feels so good to know that we wasted all that time investigating it."  
"Seems like it," Chip quipped. "Wonder if we'll ever meet them. These other rangers, I mean."

"What Space Rangers?" Duo asked, rhetorically. "Wouldn't we have to go into space to do that? You reckon that they're even from Earth?"

"You never know," Crane said, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms back behind his head. "Who knows what time has in store for you."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist. Dorlinda rolls his eyes._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_The Rapidash Zord streaks forward and joins with the back of the Lapras Zord._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The Lapras Zord joins with the Roserade and Manectric Zords, to form the body._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_The Clefable Zord forms the arms, completing the formation of the G-Force Megazord._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The G-Force Megazord brings out the sabre, and uses the Slash of Time._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Metagross Zord emerges from the ground and fires a Hyper Beam attack from its mouth._

_Next, the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord combine to form the Meta-Force Megazord._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What indeed?" Regli laughed, his voice dark and evil as he watched the events down below on the TV. "What indeed could time have in store for you?"

Turning around, he looked to Jirona.

"Make a monster that can disrupt time," he demanded.

"Erm... Can I make a suggestion, my lord?" the monster maker asked, slightly timidly. He was worried about getting whacked for making the point. "I ran a scan last night. A scan of the area where Shadow Force was destroyed. And, there is still something there, my lord."

"What are you saying?!" Regli thundered, annoyed at the way Jirona was slowly getting to the point.

"We didn't lose all our data, my lord," Jirona said, gulping. "Send someone down there and we could recover enough morphing energy to create our very own morpher. Top it up with some of our own evil power and the resultant ranger would be more than a match for the six rangers."  
"You honestly think that by doing that would be enough to take down the six rangers?" Pura asked, yowling at him with anger. "You underestimate them too much."

"Why don't you go away and use the litter tray," Jirona retorted, before gulping again as he saw her claws flash out.

"I like this idea," Regli said. "Just like all of my ideas, it's a fantastic one. Pura, take some Gollins and get down to recover that morphing energy."

"But..."

"Now!"

"At once, my lord."

Her words barely a sarcastic hiss, Pura vanished, but not before leaving one snide comment.

"These claws weren't built for digging."

"Now, we just need someone to give the morpher to," Regli said, scratching his chin with one of the huge hands. "Someone who we trust completely and won't turn tail and switch sides when the going gets tough."

Looking around with a smirk, Darkia spoke up.

"Think I might know someone," he said, laughing an extraordinarily evil laugh.

* * *

"So, anyone seen Scott or Mitzi today?" Paige asked, looking around at the rest of the rangers with interest. "Seems like they usually show up at some point."

"I haven't seen Scott since we took on Stunflora," Crane said.

"And, Mitz just hasn't been around," Duo offered. "You know, busy life and..."

Before he could finish speaking, the morphers beeped, drawing their attention. Leaning into a tight knit group, Crane began to speak.

"Dorlinda, that you?"

"Rangers," the Lord of Time replied. "Pura and some Gollins are currently doing something strange down near the Slowpoke Lake. Might want to check it out."

"The Slowpoke Lake?" Crane asked, surprised. "I didn't know that there was one around here."

"Dude, you've been in the past four months," Chip said. "Don't you think that you should really be noticing a lake nearby?"

"Guess it's never come up before," the red ranger replied.

"Okay, Dorlinda," Paige said. "We'll go over there in a few."

"Let me know when you want the transportation," he said, hanging up.

As the line faded, Chip looked around to the other three rangers.

"Don't know about anyone else," he said, loftily. "But, I'll race you all on the Patrollers."

"You're on!" Duo replied. "Paige?"

"Yeah, I'm game for that," she said, getting up.

"Try not to breath in too much of my dust," Crane laughed, as the four rangers headed out of the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

"No way!" Chip exclaimed, as he burst onto the scene dead last. "I'm sure the three of you cheated somehow."

"Now, why would we do that?" Crane replied, grinning under his helmet. "Anyway, let's go."

* * *

As she waved around the device that she had been given to do the task by Jirona, Pura's ears pricked up at the sound of approaching humans. Her jaws involuntarily bared her fangs, her tail twitching as she turned to see the four rangers, red, blue, yellow and pink, sliding down the embankment to confront her and the Gollins.

"Why is this never easy?" she hissed, snapping her tail out like a whip. "Can't even scrape the bark off the trees without them showing up."

"What are you up to, Pura?" Crane demanded, facing her.

"None of your business," she snapped, levelling the device at him. "Gollins, attack!"

At her commands, the foot soldiers lunged in to attack. Splitting up from their group of four, the rangers made to defend themselves. Chip and Paige whipped out their Thunder Lance and Metronome Daggers respectively and cut through some of them in their way. Duo kicked out at the Gollin closest to him, his boot meeting it in the face. As it went down, he turned to meet the blow from another, blocking it with his forearm. Then, with his left hand, he punched it in the stomach. Grabbing the flailing arm as it staggered back, he hurled it into another of them behind him. Meanwhile, Crane went to fight Pura, slashing out at her with his sword. Growling in fury at his show of aggression, she put the device down and threw out her whip-like tail to send him down to the dirt. Large claws of white energy sprung from her paws as she leaped towards him, desperate to slash through his costume and maybe his throat if she was lucky.

Not blinking under his helmet, Crane withdrew the G-Force Blaster from the holster at his waist and shot at her several times, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Before she could recover, he was back on his feet, the Horn Sabre burning brightly with red hot flames.

Shrieking as the blade raked across her stomach, she rolled away and grabbed up the device.

"This isn't over!" she howled, vanishing away. "You'll pay for this."

"That seems like such a cliche," Paige remarked, as she and the others came over to try and find what Pura had been doing.

"Feels like we've been here before," Duo said, looking over at the lake. "You feel that."

Scanning the area, Crane suddenly stiffened up.

"We have," he said, looking down at a huge amount of large footprints below. "Remember Shadow Force? Either this was where we beat them, or this is some other place where ten giant robots has a fight."

* * *

"Did you get it?" Jirona asked, as Pura handed him the device. "Did you get enough for the things that we have planned?"

"Don't know," she grunted. "Rangers showed up. If you don't have the right amount, then you'll have to take your chances in getting some more later."

"I'll start to analyse it," Jirona said. "Now, tell Darkia to drag his test subject in here so I can fit them for a wrist strap."

* * *

"Well, that was a bust," Crane said, dropping down into his seat. "Other than stopping Pura, we still have no idea what they are up to this time."

"The way they were at the place where we beat Shadow Force doesn't sit well with me," Duo remarked, shaking his head. "What could she have been after?"

"Dorlinda said that he'd run a scan across the entire area," Paige told him. "If there was something there, he'll find it."

As the door opened, her mouth widened out, shaping into a little O of surprise.

"No way!" she exclaimed, forcing the three male rangers to look around and see what she was so surprised about.

"What?" Chip asked, who was sat at a different angle to Paige and couldn't see the whole thing. "It's only Scott and Mitz."

Yet as the two of them came over, holding hands and grinning, he understood what she had meant.

"Oh."

* * *

"Is the wrist strap secure?" Jirona asked, looking down at Darkia's test subject, who was now strapped to the table.

"Is that really the most pressing factor?" Regli demanded, watching from a safe distance. "Try to gain some perspective."

"Well, if it's not secure," Jirona replied. "It could fly off during the injection and hit someone in the face. We're evil, but that's no reason to ignore health and safety."

Confident that he had shut Regli up for the moment, he picked up the device that he had given to Pura earlier. A strange machine of his own creation that gathered the latent energy within the air, separating it from the oxygen before filtering it into the tube at the end of the device. Later, he had added another fluid to the contents, something similar to the chemicals that he had added to the Shadow Force morphers to increase the power. The equation of the substance he was adding was almost the same, but roughly five times stronger. Nothing but the best for our very own ranger, he thought with a grin.

Walking over, Darkia patted the test subject down on the arm. An almost paternal expression on his face.

"It is time for you to take this power and defeat the Poke Rangers," he said, stepping back. "Try not to die during the process."

Looking down at the black morpher on her wrist, the zig-zag silver lines flashing up into his eyes, he started to inject the energy into the item. As it rushed through the metal, he could see it change. A pair of horn-like ridges burst out of the top, penetrating the skin on the subjects forearm. She didn't show any notice towards it, instead choosing to still stare up at the ceiling with passive boredom.

And, as the process completed, everyone held their breath. The morpher now looking different than it had when they had started, complete with a pair of dark red eyes at the top part of it. These were just below the horns.

"How do you feel?" Jirona asked, looking down at her. She hadn't moved since the process had began, causing him to worry slightly that she had died during the injection of power.

His fears were instantly allayed as she sprang up off the table, breaking the straps holding her down as she did so, and grabbed him by the throat. Yelping in pain, Jirona was sent crashing against the wall of his workshop.

"Well, I like the outcome," Darkia said, applauding. "Very good."

Complaining as he sat up, Jirona looked at the test subject with a slight fear in his eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice almost timid as she glared down at him with anger.

"Like I want to destroy," she replied, sounding indifferent. "Anything will do."

"How about the Poke Rangers?" Regli asked, smirking. "They need destroying. Preferably in the most painful way possible, but beggars can't be choosers. So, if you have to do it quick and easy, then..."

She silenced him with a glare. Slowly, as if it was a great effort to do so, she brought the morpher up.

"Now now, my dear," Darkia said, smoothly. He was focusing very heavily on her, his eyes suddenly watering from the strain of whatever he was trying to do. "There's no need for that. We are not your enemies. We gave you life, after the Poke Rangers removed it. They ambushed you as you worked your merry way down the street. Shot you in the back. We couldn't allow them to do that now, could we?"

"No!" she exclaimed, angrily. "They wouldn't..."

"They did!" Darkia snapped. "Not a care in the world about protecting innocents. You were innocent, weren't you?"

"Use the power that we gave to you," Regli said, coldly. "Take your revenge upon them. They are the real villains of the story."

"Come on," Darkia insisted, taking a step forward to help her bring the morpher down. "Why would I lie to you? You wouldn't want to hurt those who are trying to help you, would you?"

She started to shake, gulping heavily as she staggered back. He held out a hand and caught her, stopping her from hitting the ground.

"Just be careful, my dear," he said. "You've suffered a tremendous shock to the system. Take a moment to get your bearings."

Gratefully, she sat down, waiting impassively for orders. Surprised at the sudden show of affection, Regli gestured for Darkia to join him outside.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised. "That's not you at all."

Smirking at the reaction that he had gotten, Darkia leaned back against the wall, looking his boss up and down.

"It's called subtle manipulation," he replied. "Using my psychic powers, I've convinced her that we're not the real threat here. In her mind, I'm a figure familiar from somewhere in her life. Someone that she loves and trusts. But, it's a struggle. She's strong. I don't know how long I can keep the control up. Or, the acting ability."

"Something that will have to be remedied soon," Regli mused. "Should the rangers not show the good grace to be destroyed quickly, we may have to come up with an alternative solution."

"And, one will be found," Darkia said. "I'll get Jirona on it as soon as we've got the black ranger out of here."

"You're perfectly sure that she will be able to hold her own against those rangers?"

"I'm hoping that her power levels will trump even the six of theirs," Darkia growled. "Especially if Jirona didn't screw up."

"Excellent," Regli snarled. "Send her down and we'll mix things up a bit. Maybe send both Pura and Chimzorto join her as well. Let's make this as interesting as possible."

"It will be done, my lord," Darkia growled, turning to head for the door.

* * *

"Aww, that's pretty sweet," Paige said, looking over at Scott and Mitzi. "And so unexpec..."

Before she could finish speaking, the morphers started to beep, cutting her off in the middle of her sentance.

"That's just rude," she muttered, before looking over to Crane who answered his.

"Yeah, Dorlinda," he said. "What's up? We're all here."

"Rangers," the voice replied, a slight bit of static emerging through. "You might want to get up to the Time Hole and see this. Something... Well, you need to see it to believe it. Because you won't."

"We'll be there in a moment," Duo said, as the six of them got up and headed for the exit.

* * *

"What's going on?" Chip asked, as they arrived in the Time Hole to see Dorlinda stood looking at the viewing screen on the console with disbelief. Without waiting for a reply, the six of them began to crowd around it.

"As hard as it seems to believe..." Dorlinda replied, slowly. "It appears that there's another ranger on the loose."

Indeed, as he had explained, the sights of Chimzor and Pura rampaging through Eon City were joined with that of another ranger. One wearing a uniform not dissimilar to the ones that were normally worn by the G-Force rangers themselves. The helmet had a Houndoom style upon it, complete with a pair of silver horns and, like the costumes worn by Paige and Mitzi, the effect was completed with a skirt.

"What the heck!" Mitzi exclaimed. "That's not right."

"That's more than not right," Duo remarked. "That's impossible."

"Now, there are seven rangers?" Crane asked, looking at Dorlinda.

Scott gulped, as he stepped back away from the screen.

"Tell me that you didn't create another morpher and let it fall into Regli's hands."

"I did not do that!" Dorlinda protested. "I wouldn't be that clumsy. But, there is something very wrong with this scene. If that black ranger is working with Regli, you need to try and convince her that she's working with the wrong team as quickly as possible. But, be careful."

"Always are, Dorlinda," Paige said.

"Let's get down there," Crane called, bringing up his morpher. "Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic Source," Scott shouted. "Steel Force!"

As the six rangers morphed into their armour, Dorlinda waved his hand and transported them down to the scene of the battle.

* * *

"Well, better late than never," Pura snarled, seeing the six opponents approach onto the scene. "Long time no see. And this time, we've got a friend with us. Want to say hi?"  
The black ranger stepped forward, laughing as she did so.

"Rangers!" she laughed. "At last we meet."

"Right, we need to be diplomatic about this," Crane said, looking at his team mates. "But..."

"Oi, moron!" Duo shouted. "You're on the wrong side. We're rangers just like you, and shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Who needs diplomacy?" Mitzi asked, sarcastically.

"You misunderstand my intentions," she replied, folding her arms. "I'm the black ranger, and I'm not here to help. Rather to destroy."

"Oh, fantastic," Chip said. "Now, we've really got problems."

"You had problems before!" Chimzor growled, fluttering the remnants of his wings. "Now, you've got bigger problems. And, I've got a score to settle with you, red ranger!"

He brought his claws up, driving everyone forward.

"Attack!"

* * *

"Jirona!" Darkia snarled, walking into the monster makers workshop. "I have a task for you. I need a monster to help alleviate some of the strain on..."

He paused in the middle of his sentence as he saw what Jirona was doing. And, a wicked smile crossed his face.

"In the name of all that is evil and impure," he snickered. "That is brilliant. Grow it to a giant size, and that will be the icing on our very black cake."

* * *

Separating him from the rest of the battle, Chimzor was the one determined to attack Crane. And, unfortunately for the red ranger, it was barely all he could do just to block the frenzied attacks thrown at him with such vicious accuracy. Bringing his Horn Sabre up, he tried to force the monster back so he could see how his friends were doing.

He could see that Scott had made to attack Pura, and was throwing blows from his hammer at her. The Purugly mutant however, was easily fast enough to evade everything that was aimed at her, retaliating with attacks from her claw and tail. Despite the fury of the stinging strikes, Scott continued to fight on. Her attacks barely seemed to faze him, something that could be down to the type of the Pokemon that offered him his powers, Crane thought to himself with a wry smile as he evaded another attack from Chimzor. The Horn Sabre came up and slashed against the armour with a clang, bringing a howl of pain from the monster as it raked against him.

Looking back around, he could see that the other four rangers were fighting the black ranger. Despite attacking with their weapons, they couldn't seem to be able to land a decent blow on her, the speed that she was showing incredible to observe. And, this was even without a weapon of her own. Throwing a punch, she sent Duo to the ground with one attack, before taking Paige down with a reverse kick. More attacks came from her, enough to take down Mitzi and Chip without much trouble.

"Got to say," she muttered, shaking her head as she gazed down at the grounded rangers. "Thought that you would be tougher than this. You made to promise so much, yet you actually provide so little of a challenge."

The only response to what she had just said was the sound of Scott's hammer hitting Pura in the stomach. Something that made the other rangers flinch, as they tried to get back up and continue the fight.

Noticing the distraction on Chimzor's face, Crane swept up with the Horn Sabre, seeing it ignite into flames as he did so.

"Rapidash Horn Sabre!" he shouted, running it across Chimzor's body. The resulting attack enough to send the monster down to the ground. Holding his breath for a moment, Crane was relieved to see Chimzor explode.

As he and Scott stepped back to join the rest of the rangers, now six against two as Pura and the black ranger faced them with barely concealed anger. Well, it was barely concealed by Pura. They couldn't tell what the evil ranger was thinking, courtesy of her helmet.

"You destroyed Chimzor?" Pura spat, angrily. "How could you?"

"We'd be obliged to send you to join him," Paige retorted.

"Need to take them both down with one blast!" Chip said.

"Okay," Crane called, bringing his Horn Sabre up. "Let's form the Force Cannon!"

Quick as a flash, the five of them did so, putting their weapons together to create the powerful weapon. Then, before aiming it, Crane handed it over to Mitzi.

"We need some extra firepower," he said, taking out his amulet and throwing it in the air. "Fires of Time! Activate!"

Upon his command, the flames surrounded his body to create the special armour that he had been granted. Grateful for the protection, he aimed at the two enemies in front of him.

"Let's do it!" Mitzi yelled. "Force Cannon, fire!"

"Overheat Cannon!" Crane shouted. "Fire!"

The two attacks; one a concentrated beam of pure white energy, the other a violent stream of white hot flames, streaked out across the battlefield to crash into Pura and the black ranger.

As the powerful attacks landed into the opponents, a shriek could be heard across the city as Pura hit the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces.

The black ranger, on the other hand, just stood there looking impassive.

"Flash Fire, moron," she growled. "Quite an enjoyable buffer against attacks, I would say. Now, you may have defeated those two weaklings, but you still have to contend with me."

* * *

"It's done!" Jirona shouted, charging through into the main area. He looked positively exhausted by what he had just gone through. "Just needs Nocto to enlarge it, and..."

"Then, get down to it!" Regli thundered, looking at Nocto who was sat snoozing on her perch. "Go make them all grow! Crush them like Caterpies!"

Opening an eye, the monster enlarger gave him a dirty look. She didn't like to be woken up in the middle of the day.

"Can't someone else do it?" she yawned.

"You're not expendable, Nocto!" Regli growled. "So, don't test my patience."

"Yeah, because you have so many other monsters that can do what I do," she replied, slightly cheekily before vanishing away into thin air. Leaving only a flurry of feathers in her wake.

"Sometimes I really hate that bird," Regli said, angrily punching the cave wall. Dust fell down on top of him, causing his mood to grow even fouler by the second.

* * *

"We don't have to fight!" Scott said, looking at the black ranger. "Whoever you are, I'm sure that you're not a bad person. Regli is corrupting your mind. I know this because he tried to do it to me as well. But I broke free. You can too."

For a moment, he thought that she might just go for it. Had his experiences at the start of his ranger career been enough to convince her that she was making the wrong decision.

And then, Nocto appeared from out of nowhere. Reaching down behind her back, she brought out a small robotic Houndoom and dropped it on the ground next to the remains of Chimzor and Pura.

"They lie," she warned, looking at the black ranger. "Humans lie a lot. Now, stand back and marvel."

Looking at the three piles in front of her, waves of psychic energy began to stream out of her eyes, dropping down into them.

"You are all feeling very sleepy," she intoned, her voice flat and emotionless. "You are all feeling much much bigger. You can see yourselves doing that."

As the attacks touched them, both Chimzor and Pura jumped back up to their feet and began to grow to a giant size. And, so did the metallic Houndoom that Jirona had given her. Growing to the same size as the monsters, the rangers were now towered over by the figures.

Looking at the black ranger, Nocto winked, before nodding her head at the Houndoom. Above them, the machine was howling, flames rushing out from the powerful jaws.

"Your zord awaits," she said, before vanishing.

Laughing again as a beam of black energy shot down and sucked her into the cockpit, the black ranger began to direct the charge towards the rangers.

"Guess we need to call it guys," Crane said, shaking his head.

"Right," the other five rangers shouted, as both he and Scott brought their morphers up to their mouthes.

"Dialga Carrier, mobilise!"  
"Metagross Zord, arise!"

* * *

As the Dialga Carrier rolled across the horizon, and the Metagross Zord flew into battle, the rangers prepared themselves. They could see the Time Battlers emerging from within the storage areas of the Dialga Carrier, leaping out to enter the fray. Six beams of multicoloured energy burst out from the cockpits; red, green, blue, yellow, pink and silver, sucking the rangers inside.

"Okay," Crane shouted, as he landed in his own cockpit. "Let's bring them together and form the Timestrike Megazord!"

"Let's do it!" the other four rangers called, as the Megazord began to form.

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes with a certain snugness. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armour. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms to increase the power within them. The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the Megazord readied to attack.

In the cockpit of the Houndoom Zord, the black ranger was unimpressed.

"Houndoom Zord, battle mode," she said, turning a switch to the right. She didn't know where the idea had come from, just choosing to go with the flow instead.

And, it instantly began to change.

The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reveresed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. A black coloured head with yellow eyes. Standing up on two legs, the Houndoom Zord let out another roar as it faced both the Timestrike Megazord and the Metagross Zord. A giant Pura and Chimzor came to flank it as they plodded towards the two machines.

"We might be in trouble," Duo quipped. "That Houndoom Zord doesn't look like it'll be a pushover."

"If we need the help..." Crane started to say, before being interrupted by the sudden Heat Wave attack from the Houndoom Zord. "Holy crap!"  
He instantly made to try and bring up the shields, hoping to desperately protect the Megazord from being badly burned at this point in battle. He half suceeded, but could see that the half raised shields had been completely wiped out by the sudden attack. Even as the air cooled, he could see that Chimzor and Pura were charging to attack again.

Scott hadn't been so lucky. The normally silver sheen of the Metagross Zord was now blackened by the attack. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting the sudden blast either. Before he could react, Chimzor got in on the act and struck him with a Fire Punch, the blow sending the Metagross Zord back a few feet.

Taking advantage of the lowered defenses, Pura struck out with her whip-like tail, the blow wrapping around the legs of the Megazord. Even as Crane tried to move away, the Timestrike Megazord stumbled down to the ground.

"Need to cut free!" Paige yelled. "Call for the Noble Blades!"

"That's not what we need!" Crane said, grimly, as he brought his morpher up to his mouth. "Dorlinda, launch the G-Force Zords and initiate the formation."

"Right you are," the Lord of Time replied. "Will you require transportation over there?"

"I'll go," Crane said, looking back at the rest of his team. "With three against three, we stand a better chance. Mitz, take the controls when I'm gone."

Even as he finished speaking, the G-Force Zords charged across the horizon, already starting to form.

* * *

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

As it stood up straight, Dorlinda's teleport kicked in, and Crane felt himself land in the driving seat of the G-Force Megazord.

"Ah, I've missed you, buddy," he said, patting it on the control console. "Initiate Master Command."

Having given the order, a new part of the controls were revealed that allowed him to access the full potential of the machine on his own.

"Okay then, Pura," the red ranger said, typing in the command. "Enjoy this. Meteor Mash!"

As the arms of the G-Force Megazord began to glow with a silver light, they thrust out and sent her crashing away from the Timestrike Megazord.

"Thanks, man," Chip shouted, as Mitzi managed to get the Megazord back on its feet.

* * *

Across from them, Chimzor was fighting the Metagross Zord. Although the henchman did have a slight advantage in his typing, Scott was managing to get enough out of the zord to evade most of the burning blasts thrown at him. Every moment he got, he was trying to strike back with his own attacks, but the part of Chimzor that was a steel type made it difficult to do much damage.

"Okay, I'll take Pura!" Crane shouted, seeing her get back to her feet. "You guys try and take on the Houndoom."

"Aww, you're so generous," Duo quipped.

Ignoring him, Crane went back on the attack against Pura.

"Thunder Kick!"

At his command, the yellow Manectric leg of the G-Force Megazord came up and smashed into her, causing a yowl of pain as the electricity coursed through her body.

"Hydro Cannon!"

From the chest of the G-Force Megazord, a powerful torrent of water burst out and hit Pura, strong enough to send her back to the ground. As she got up from her back, Pura hissed at him.

"I'll be back, rangers!" she snarled, before vanishing.

Across from her, after having been hit with a Psybeam attack from the Metagross Zord, Chimzor elected to do the same only without the threat.

* * *

"Okay!" Mitzi yelled. "Dynamic Punch!"

With the fist of the Timestrike Megazord swinging out into the Houndoom Zord, the opponent machine was thrown to the ground. A growl of anger emerged from the black ranger within.

"This isn't over!" she yelled, the zord vanishing away to leave her down on the ground.

"There she is!" Paige shouted. "Let's get her!"

* * *

Within moments, the six rangers were down on the ground across from their evil counterpart. Hoping and praying that they could appeal to what little better nature she had left.

"Please!" Mitzi said, looking across at the black ranger. "Let us help you. We don't have to fight."

At the sound of the words, the black ranger began to laugh. Laughed for a moment, before speaking.

"Black ranger power, return!" she said, her armour vanishing away to reveal who she really was.

"No way!" Duo exclaimed, shocked to his core.

"That's impossible!" Chip groaned.

"Not really," Danielle Tanner replied, folding her arms. "Now, you see why we have to do this. Later, rangers."

With those words, she teleported away, leaving the six of them stunned by the revelation.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Probably not the biggest shock that it could have been, but... Anyway. If you worked it out before, well done. If not... Oh well.**

**Looks bleak.**

**Oh, and the bit at the start is a reference to another story. Also, I've got my five rangers for SDI. So, if you gave one, then thanks.**

**Although, I did enjoy writing this chapter.**

**Plus, the return of the G-Force Megazord. Ever since it was totalled by Shadow Force.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**This isn't a two parter, but the next chapter will be the conclusion of this arc. So, I guess it is a two parter. But, I'm not willing to call it that because chapters thirty three and thirty four will be a two parter. Anyway, I digress.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

**Chapter Thirty Two, Blackout, coming soon. Preview below.**

* * *

**Duo: What is she playing at?**

**Dorlinda: How well do you actually know her? Maybe she's just evil.**

**Jirona: Here is the Alacham monster to alleviate some of your strain, Darkia.**

**Darkia: Excellent. Now, put this plan into motion.**

**Dorlinda: I can't raise any of the other rangers on the comms.**

**Duo: Guess we're going to finish this. One way or another.**

**Crane: This ends now!**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	32. Blackout

Chapter Thirty Two. Blackout.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force._

_With Danni working for Darkia, by way of him manipulating her mind, Jirona discovered a way to recover the latent powers left in the air by Shadow Force. Sending Pura down, she managed to recover the energy, despite the best efforts of the rangers to stop her. As Jirona utilised the powers, he managed to create his very own morpher which he gave to Danni, turning her into the black ranger. Then, she, Chimzor and Pura went down to attack Eon City, drawing the rangers out to fight. A battle that eventually resulted in the battle between four Megazords and a giant Pura and Chimzor. Managing to drive their opponents back, the rangers discovered who the mysterious black ranger really was. To their shock..._

_

* * *

_

"I don't believe it!" Duo exclaimed, kicking out at the table in the Time Hole. "What is she playing at? I thought she was... I didn't expect her to try and kill us all."

"How well do you actually know her?" Dorlinda asked, looking over at him with interest. "You've known she existed, for what? A month tops? Maybe she's just evil, and had you fooled."

"I don't know," Crane said, thoughtfully. "The whole thing doesn't seem right. If she is evil, then she had me fooled as well. But, I don't think so. It wouldn't be beyond Regli to think up of a way to control her mind."

"You think that's what happened?" Paige wondered, looking over at the red ranger.

"Well, that's a problem," Mitzi remarked. "Because if she can't help herself in attacking us, then we can hardly hit back, can we?"

"Of course we can," Chip said, folding his arms. "Just don't go over the top. Maybe there's a way to restrain her."

"Maybe..." Dorlinda replied, stroking his chin. "Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. Who knows."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"It might be a cliched device," Mitzi said, looking up from the computer screen. "But according to this website, Poke Rangers Online..."  
"We have our own website?" Chip asked, looking up with surprise. "Didn't know about it."

"Well, you do now," Paige replied, slightly snappily. "Sure you can check it out at some point when Duo's girlfriend isn't trying to kill us."  
"Hey, hold on a second!" Duo protested. "She's not... We're just friends. For now. And since she's trying to massacre us, there's not much chance that it'll go anywhere."

"Didn't you once date an arsonist?" Chip said, grinning.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that!" he said, angrily. "That was a joke!"

"Then why you so worked up about it?" Paige quipped, still annoyed.

"Guys!" Crane said, looking over at the screen. "A little focus would be nice. What's it say, Mitz?"

"According to this website, the best way to stop an evil ranger is to destroy the morpher," she read, speaking aloud so that everyone could hear her. "Either that or find out what made them evil in the first place. So, we've got a few options."

"None of them particularly good," Scott muttered. "Doesn't she need to be demorphed before we can even think about smashing the morpher?"

"What, and you think that we're going to start getting breaks now?" Duo asked, looking over at him with a grin. "Nah, I get the feeling that this is going to be incredibly painful and there's not going to be an easy way out."

"Okay, guys," Crane said, making the decision. "Let's all get some sleep and think about what we can do to resolve this in the morning. I'm sure that is the best course of action."

* * *

"You failed," Regli said, softly, as he looked at Danni. She was sat down on the couch in the main area of the cave, stroking her morpher. "We give you your own morpher and your own Zord and this is how you repay us? By running away?"

"I would like to remind you that those two chuckleheads didn't offer me the greatest backup," Danni retorted, looking over at a badly beaten Chimzor and Pura. "It would still be one against six. Attacking them head on, isn't the best way to go about things."

Still glaring at Chimzor and Pura, she carried on with her array of caustic comments.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that your giant feathered fleabag wasted her energy bringing them back to life. What's destroyed should stay that way."

"That can be applied to you too," Chimzor growled. "You want to be destroyed, just keep talking. I'd be happy to oblige."

"You couldn't, even if you wanted to," Danni replied, lazily leaning back on the couch, resting both arms behind her head. "Anyway, I didn't fail. Everything I've done has been perfectly planned to ensure that the rangers are destroyed."

"They know who you are now," Pura pointed out. "How does that fit into the plan?"

"Because, they'll be hoping that they can reason with me. Hoping that because they were my friends they'll be able to get through and claim me for their side. Anyway, that will be their weakness. Their hesitance to attack will be what gives me the upper hand."

She paused for a moment, before letting out another grin.

"Plus, I'm going to take them one at a time. I'm going to..."

Her voice suddenly tailed off, a disturbed look running across her face.

"I'm going to...," she tried to continue saying, but they wouldn't come out. "Destroy. Destroy. Destroy you all."

With that, she jumped to her feet, only to be restrained suddenly with a sudden attack from Darkia who walked in while whistling.

"Be careful," he warned, leaning down to whisper in her ears. "We're not your enemies."

He would have been more convincing had he not said it while speaking with a pained look on his face.

"Now, I need to see Jirona," Darkia said, clutching his head. "Go and do what you need to do, my dear and we'll see you later."

As he finished speaking, and she vanished, he immediately let out a howl of pain.

"Something wrong, Darkia?" Pura asked, showing scant concern. "Or, are you just looking for attention?"

"She..." the General replied, wincing in agony. "She is breaking against my control. I won't be able to manipulate her for too much longer. Jirona better have that monster ready or this plan will be a bust. Like all the rest."

* * *

"Here is the Alacham monster to alleviate some of your strain, Darkia," Jirona said, as the General staggered into the room. His eyes were suddenly bloodshot, making it difficult for him to focus on anything around him. "Just as you requested."

Alacham was a combination of an Alakazam and a Medicham. With the general shape and appearance of a Medicham, but with the ears, moustache, yellow fur colour and spoons of an Alakazam, there were some trace differences. Looking bored, he was tossing one of the said spoons up into the air, catching it every time it came back down.

"Excellent," Darkia growled, looking at the monster with worry. He felt like his head was about to explode. "Now, put this plan into motion. I need you to hack into the black rangers mind and keep letting her know that what I'm telling her is right. Otherwise, it'll be your head on the block."  
Nodding in worry, Alacham did what he had been asked to do. The second that Darkia felt the strain on his mind relinquish, he stood up straight with a sigh of relief.

"Now," he said, dusting himself off. "Down to business."

* * *

"Was it me, or did the others seem slightly freaked out today?" Mitzi asked, as she and Scott climbed the stairs up towards her apartment. "When we told them about us?"

"Don't think that you can judge their reactions on what happened today," Scott admitted. "With Danni showing up as the black ranger, it's been a stressful few hours. They did seem happy for us, but in that stressed kind of way. Think we'll probably be able to get a better read on it when the immediate crisis has passed. Until then, we're just going to keep on wondering."  
Mitzi looked up at him with a grin.

"I think stress looks endearing on you," she said. "Even though that just sounded a whole lot better in my head."

"Nah, I got what you meant," he replied, leaning down to kiss her. "And, thanks. It's a tough job, but I try to pull it off with aplomb."  
"Indeed you do," she laughed. A laugh that echoed in the hallway for a moment, before being compounded by another laugh. One that they had heard before.

"Well, isn't this a picturesque scene."

Spinning around with surprise, their hearts fell as they saw an unmorphed Danni leaning against the wall. Could even see the morpher on her wrist.

"Danni," Mitzi said, quickly. "We don't have to do this. We can help you."

"Yeah, we're all about the helping," Scott offered, ironically not helping at all in his apparent show of sincereness. "So..."

"I don't need your help," she hissed, starting to walk towards them. The menace came off her in waves, forcing the two of them to take up fighting stances.

"Come on!" Mitzi insisted. "We know you! We know that you don't want to..."

She was silenced by the sudden attack, Danni leaping up and sending her crashing against the wall with a powerful spinning kick. Letting out a grunt of pain, Mitzi was knocked out cold by the attack, her head striking against the brick with a thud that made Scott wince.

"You bitch!" he spat, kicking out at her. His sudden ferocious attack was enough to send her back for a moment, before she recovered and struck back.

As he moved to evade the attack, Scott brought up his morpher.

"Alright then," he said. "If you want to make it as rough as possible, then be my guest. Psychic source... Steel fo..."

Before he could complete the command, Danni brought a pair of weapons from behind her back, using one of them to launch a Dark Pulse out into his body. Without being morphed, there was no way that he could defend against it and was knocked out cold before he had even hit the ground.

Replacing the Houndoom Pulse Pistols behind her back, Danni let out a laugh at their expense, folding her arms as she spoke.

"Two down," she said. "Four to go."

* * *

Humming as he pushed the door to his room open, Chip immediately felt that something was wrong. Normally, the room he had used to share with Crane was a bit tidier than this. Well, it had been while Gail had stayed with him. She'd insisted on it, not wanting to live in what she had so eloquently called a craphole. But, he'd managed to avoid upturning any furniture since she had gone back to Veilstone. So, why was his sofa...

Without warning, a shape sprang out from somewhere, firing some kind of weapon at him. He didn't know what had happened, instinctively moving to throw himself behind some cover. Two different attacks raged above his head, one a Flamethrower, the other a Dark Pulse blast.

Which only meant one thing.

Jumping up from behind his cover, he tried to get around and tackle Danni down to the ground. The two weapons clattered from her hands, giving him a moment to try and go for one of them. Unfortunately for him, she recovered faster than he had expected, bringing her knee up to hit him in the stomach. As he let out a groan of pain, she managed to get her hands around him and flip him off her.

Trying to frantically get back around and recover to face her again, Chip was greeted by the sight of one of her shoes into his face. Letting out another groan of pain, momentarily blinded by the blow, he felt her pull him up by the collar and throw another flurry of punches into his already tender nose. Then, she threw him again, the wall enough to send him down into the painless releases of unconsciousness.

"I'm halfway there," Danni muttered, recovering her weapons. "I at least expected them to pose some sort of a challenge to me, rather than just rolling over."

* * *

Not too far away in the Pokemon Centre, Paige thought that she heard something. She''d been trying to get to sleep, but whatever was going on was preventing that. Getting out of bed, she picked up her morpher just in case, and pocketed it.

As she pushed the door open, a blast of black energy came crashing towards her. Throwing herself back, she barely managed to evade the attack. But, before she could recover, Danni was upon her.

"You might be a challenge," she hissed, throwing out a kick towards her. In response, Paige blocked it with her forearm, before grabbing her leg and trying to throw the evil black ranger across the room. The attack half succeeded as she watched Danni crash into the bed, but she quickly recovered her composure, jumping back up to attack.

"Come on!" Paige said, ducking out of the way of another attack. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes," Danni replied, pressing forward to drive home her furious attacks. One of her kicks caught Paige in the stomach, the ferocity of the blow sending her crashing down to the ground. "I do."

As she hit the carpet, Paige immediately rolled away, determined to avoid a follow up attack. One which came swinging towards her moments after. Danni let out a hiss of pain as her hand cracked against the ground, before bringing the damaged limb up faster than Paige would have expected to crack her around the face.

Simultaneous cries of pains rang out, before Paige lunged forward to try and tackle Danni to the ground. Yet, it was to be her undoing, as Danni brought a knee up and rammed it into her chin. With a tremendous crack, Paige slumped down to the ground, falling unconscious.

* * *

Stepping into his room, Crane heard his morpher beep. He'd been out for a run before heading off to bed, and as such had only just got back.

"Who is it?" he asked, bringing it up to his mouth. "That you, Dorlinda?"

"Crane," the voice of the Lord of Time said. "I need both you and Duo to get up here as quickly as possible."

"Right, got it," Crane replied, turning to head for the exit of the Pokemon Centre.

Outside in the alley, he could see...

"Not you!" he exclaimed, seeing a morphed Danni approaching him. She'd added weapons to her armory this time, something that wasn't there before. A pair of pistols hung at her waist. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Well," she replied, folding her arms. "I'm currently gathering a collection of rangers. You're next."  
"Not a chance," Crane said, angrily. "Listen, we don't have to fight. We're both rangers, so..."

"I've heard that cliched crap before," Danni spat. "I don't have to conform to standards. I was given my powers to do what I was ordered to. And that was to destroy you all, preventing your brand of evil on the world."

"Oh brother," he muttered. "Heard it all now."

With those words, Dorlinda activated the transporter, taking Crane away from the scene in a burst of red light.

As he vanished, Danni spun around and kicked one of the dumpsters behind her. First one to escape from her. Which, she thought, was annoying. Next time she encountered him, he'd regret it.

Shaking her head as she demorphed and headed out of the alley, she didn't notice the CCTV camera filming the entire event.

* * *

"Guess who just attacked me," Crane said angrily, as he appeared in the Time Hole.

"Black ranger?" Duo asked. "Danni?"

"Good guess," Crane replied, ruefully. "So, what's up? Where are the others?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that I can't raise any of the other rangers on the comms," Dorlinda said, sadly looking around. "And, judging from what Danielle said to you, I can't help but think that they've been taken by her. She must have gotten them by surprise. That's why I called you both here. Because, as of now, you're the only two rangers left."

Both Crane and Duo stood in silence, wondering and praying that their friends were okay.

"We need to work this out as quickly as possible," Duo said, heading over to the console. "Find a way to break through to her, or..."

He couldn't bring himself to say. Crane, on the other hand, could.

"Or find a way to destroy her," the red ranger concluded. "Harsh as it may seem, but..."

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Chip wondered, as he woke up to find himself tied in chains along with... He thought that he could count three other people around him.

"Chip, is that you?" Scott's voice asked. "You okay?"

"Let me guess," Chip replied. "You got a visit from Danni. And she did a number on you."

"That's exactly what did happen," Paige groaned, looking around to try and find out where they were. It was too dark to find out.

"Who else is here?" Chip asked.

A groan was his only reply, as he looked around to see a still unconscious Mitzi leaning against Paige.

"You think she's okay?" Scott said, struggling to try and get around to check on her. "Tell me that she's okay."

* * *

"Four rangers?" Chimzor asked, with disbelief. "You caught four rangers?"

"Yep," Danni replied, leaning back on the couch. "Four more than you've ever caught."

Annoyed and frustrated, Chimzor turned away, shaking his head.

"Beginners luck," he muttered. "Must be."

"You've done a fine job, my dear," Darkia said, leaning over to pat her on the shoulder. "Now, what do you...?"

"I'm going to grab the other two," Danni replied, smirking. "After all, a full set would be quite the achievement."

"That's my girl," he smiled, looking over to the Alacham monster with a nod. The monster returned the gesture with a smirk. "Now, what is your plan to hunt down the red and blue rangers?"

"Figured I'd wait for them to come to me," Danni said, teleporting away.

* * *

The alarms started to ring within the Time Hole, startling the three people present within it. Causing Duo to kick the console in front of him with anger.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, throwing a nervous glance over to the screen. "She's back. And, we don't have a concrete way of stopping her." He threw another glance to Crane, hoping and praying for some better news.

"Other than destroying her morpher, that's all I've got," Crane said. "And even that might not be enough to bring her back to our side."

"You do have one other option," Dorlinda replied, softly gesturing to the other two to come and take a look at one of his screens. "After you left, I went back in time to scan the area where you fought her beforehand. There was something there. I sensed a strong telepathic connection linking her with something. Something I can't explain."

He let out a dramatic sigh, knowing that the time was short.

"It is entirely possible that something is controlling her. When you and the other rangers fought her, the connection was damaged slightly. Inflict enough damage and you should be able to break her free from that control. Then, either she'll be back on our side, or the thing controlling her will have to show itself. Either way, we've got a chance."

"So, we just go down and try our best to beat her senseless?" Duo asked, surprised. "That's our great plan. Why can't you just go back in time and stop her from grabbing the other rangers?"

"You got a problem with it?" Dorlinda wondered. "And, I can't interfere with events that have already happened. You can't affect the past, only the future."

"Yeah, I've got a problem with this plan because she's human!" Duo exclaimed, angrily. "Not some mutant that's trying to wreck the place up and piss a bunch of people off!"

"No, she's a human whose trying to wreck the place up and piss a bunch of people off," Crane told him, only a slight trace of sarcasm within his voice. "Look, I wish we had some better options, but..."

At this moment in time, Duo began to hate himself for realising that both of them were right. Time was short and they didn't have another plan.

"Guess we're going to finish this," he said, angrily clenching his fists together. "One way or another."

"Guess so," Crane replied, bringing his morpher up. "This ends now! Go... G-Force!"

* * *

As the two rangers morphed, Dorlinda sent them down to the battlefield. Where Danni noticed them almost instantly.

"Is this your element of surprise?" she asked, sarcastically. "Because, it sucks."

"And let me guess," Duo replied. "You're a ninja part time. As well as partially insane?"

"Who needs to be partially insane," Danni replied, as the two blasters at her waist came up to fire. "Pulse Pistols, fire!"

As before, a stream of fire burst from the barrel of one of the weapons while the other launch a Dark Pulse towards Crane and Duo. The blasts hit home, sending both of them crashing backwards. Fortunately, their ranger suits managed to soak up some of the damage, ensuring that they weren't too badly hurt by the blasts.

"You okay?" Crane asked, picking himself up. A black burn from the Dark Pulse had already marked the chest of his costume, causing him to wince in pain every time he tried to breathe.

"Yeah," Duo replied, rubbing at his shoulder. "Your attack won't work but I'm going to try Surf."

"Go for it," the red ranger said, leaping backwards. Even as he landed, he could see the blue light creep up and engulf Duo. The blue ranger leaped forward, a huge wave of water following him through the air. An attack that hit Danni full on, sending her crashing back through the air. Even despite her best efforts to keep her composure, a barely suppressed scream filtered out. A super effective attack, enough to weaken her for the moment.

Next, Crane leaped forward, unleashing a flurry of attacks into her. At first, she let them hit her, unable to move enough to block them. But she quickly recovered, even halting him enough to go on the offence. Soon, she grabbed his arm and sent him sailing through the air, already turning back to face Duo, bringing her boot up to kick him in the throat.

Hearing Duo hit the ground, Crane was back up on his feet. Couldn't afford to rest. Needed to fight for not only his life, but for the lives of everyone else around him. The Horn Sabre emerged from out of nowhere, the blade rushing across the chest of her armour.

Danni yelled in pain, a sensation that was compounded as Duo leaped up and kicked her in the back. The sudden movement sending her forward, straight into another attack from Crane's sword.

* * *

"I hate to worry you," Alacham said, looking over at Darkia. "But, there's something you should know. Something bad."

"And, what's that?" Darkia asked, leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Erm... My control over the black ranger is weakening," Alacham said, very quickly. "I currently estimate that she would be out that within the next two minutes should something not be done."

"What are you saying?" Darkia hissed, leaping up out of his relaxed position and grabbing the monster by the throat.

"From this distance...," Alacham whimpered, surprised by the sudden show of violence. "I can't control her."

"Then, go back to her, you worthless moron!" Darkia roared, turning to throw the monster up into the air. Before he could hit the ground, Alacham vanished away.

* * *

Dorlinda had been right. The more the two of them attacked, the weaker Danni was growing. From above, it must have looked like a strange game of table tennis. Both Crane and Duo were striking out with their weapons, both of them knowing that their chances of bringing her back around increased with every blow.

And finally, Crane swept his Horn Sabre out and dealt her a powerful blow across her visor. With a yell of pain, Danni was thrown backwards, the visor on her helmet shattering as she flew through the air. Upon hitting the ground, she instantly demorphed, the morpher now visible upon her wrist.

"Guess we've got it," Duo said, sadly. "I really hate myself for this."

Crane brought his blaster out, aiming at the morpher. Steadying his aim, ready to take it out just in case the need arose.

Keeping his hands steady, he tightened his finger across the trigger, ready to pull it at a moments notice. Did he need to do it? Should he...?

The next thing he knew, something huge fell out of the sky and sent him crashing away with a kick. He involuntarily squeezed the trigger of his blaster, sending a wave of laster fire up into the air as he hit the ground.

"You're not escaping from me that easily," Alacham said, waving his hand at Danni in a scolding tone. "Now..."

Struggling to get up, she stood there, awaiting her orders like a passive robot.

"I order you to morph," Alacham commanded, pointing both spoons at her. For a moment, she tried to resist it, a pained look flashing across her face.

"I can't," she replied. "Need to recharge. Plus..."

She straightened up, looking like she was in tremendous pain as she did so.

"You... Don't... Control... Me!" she panted, lunging to attack Alacham.

"She's breaking through," Duo said, with relief as he got over to help Crane back to his feet. "We're going to win."

"Rangers!"

The voice from Dorlinda came through their morphers, instantly startling them.

"Alacham will break back through and take control of her again if you don't destroy him right now!" Dorlinda said, urgently. "Duo, I'm sending you the Force Cannon. Both of you need to hurry. Plus, I've tracked down the others, so..."

Before he had finished speaking, the Force Cannon appeared in Duo's hands, the blue ranger instantly levelling it at Alacham. But, he couldn't get a clear shot, seeing Danni still trying to fight him.

Raising his fists up to block a punch thrown at him, Alacham felt his Brick Break connect with her wrist, also feeling something crack under the blow. Unsure as to what had just happened, he swung his other fist and sent her crashing back through the air.

Watching her go forced Crane into action, as he threw the amulet up into the air.

"Fires of Time!" he shouted. "Activate!"

The flames covered his body, instantly hardening to create his armour. And finally, both he and Duo fired at the Alacham monster.

"Force Cannon, fire!"

"Overheat Cannon, fire!"

Bursting out from the weapons, the two beams of energy struck Alacham and instantly forced him to explode. He was blasted into thousands of pieces, the remains scattering everywhere.

"We did it," Crane exclaimed, watching Duo rush over to Danni to check that she was okay.

* * *

Even as they were beginning to accept that they were trapped, the chains surrounding the four trapped rangers vanished away into nothing.

"What the fudge?" Chip said, getting to his feet. "That's most irregular."

Instantly on cue, the four morphers began to beep.

"Rangers!" Dorlinda shouted. "Are you all okay?"

* * *

"Duo," Danni whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to stop, but..."

"It's okay," he replied, leaning down to help her up. After Alacham's attack, she had been badly hurt, forcing him to support her as she moved. "You don't have to explain anything."

"It was him," she said, still whispering. "Darkia. While I was travelling, he took control of my mind. Forced me to spy on you in the hopes that I would eventually betray you all."

Still looking forlorn, the black ranger looked down to her morpher, seeing a huge crack running across the middle of it. Courtesy of Alacham's attack.

"You're okay." Crane asked, looking over to her. "That's the main thing. I don't blame you."

Suddenly looking even more worried, Danni tried to straighten up and turn away.

"The other rangers," she said. "They're in a cave in the middle of the Sycamore Forest. I stuck them there. You have to..."

"Already here."

Looking around at the sound of Paige's voice, the three rangers saw the other four of them stood there unmorphed, all of them looking annoyed.

"Well," Duo said. "This is awkward."

* * *

"You've failed me again, Jirona!" Regli shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. "It was your idea to create an evil ranger, so you have to pay the consequences."

"But..."

"My lord," Darkia said, cutting in. "There is still Alacham. Nocto can ensure that this fight isn't over."

Still shaking his head, Regli gestured to the monster enlarger, who instantly vanished in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

"Is this really the right time to go into this?" Crane asked, mere seconds before Nocto appeared. The sight of her appearing was enough to break up the argument.

"No, don't let me disturb you," she said, glaring down at the remains of Alacham. "It'll be easier for me to do this that way. Talk amongst yourselves for the moment."

Then, she began to unleash waves of psychic energy down into the remains of the monster, speaking in her flat emotionless voice.

"You are feeling very sleepy," she said. "You are wanting to grow much much bigger. And to destroy!"

With those words, Alacham began to form again, shooting up to over thirty times his normal height as he stood up.

"Look, we've got to put aside whatever feelings we might have against each other," Duo said, looking up at the giant monster. "Please. Let's just work together and stop this guy before he wrecks the entire city."

"Okay," Paige said, grumpily. In a slightly more appreciative tone, the other three who had been captured with along with her, began to agree.

"Then, let's do this," Mitzi called, as she, Scott, Chip, Paige and Danni took a step back away from the still morphed Crane and Duo. "Go... G-Force!"

Instantly, the five of them morphed into their costumes, ready to battle.

"Time for the Zords," Crane said. "Dialga Carrier, mobilise."

"Metagross Zord, arise!" Scott shouted.

"Houndoom Zord, I choose you!" Danni called.

* * *

Far in the distance, the three machines started to roll across the horizon. As the doors in the chest and back of the Dialga Carrier began to open up, the Time Battlers emerged out from within. Seven multicoloured beams burst out from the Zords, sucking the respective rangers inside them.

"Time to show them what some team work can do," Scott said. "Okay guys, go for it."

"Initiate Timestrike Megazord formation!" the five rangers in their Time Battlers yelled.

"Houndoom Zord, battle mode!" Danni called.

As the Timestrike Megazord formed, the five rangers within the cockpit paused the action to watch the Houndoom Zord switch out into its battle mode. Now that it was on their side, they were interested to watch it.

"This should be fun," Chip said, as Crane directed the Megazord forward into battle.

Alacham blocked a punch from the Timestrike Megazord with his spoons, a metallic clang ringing out as he did so. Then, the Houndoom Zord came steaming in from out of nowhere, unleashing a super effective Faint Attack. He roared in pain, a sensation that was compounded as the Metagross Zord charged in with a Bullet Punch that forced him back.

"Time to finish him off!" Scott shouted, inputting the command. "Hyper Beam!"

From deep within the Metagross Zord, a beam of orange light burst out to crash into Alacham. Normally, it would have been enough to destroy a monster, but Alacham blocked it with his spoons. Grunting with the effort that it took. But, he remained strong under the attack.

"Let's see how he likes this," Danni shouted. "Heat Wave!"

The air around the Houndoom Zord suddenly got very hot, the flame bursting out to scorch Alacham. Under the intense heat, his spoons melted away into a useless twist of metal. But still, the monster did not fall. Despite looking uncomfortable, he was able to stand against the heat, holding it back away from him with the psychic powers.

"What the heck?" Crane exclaimed. "Need to hit him with the Noble Blades!"

At his command, the weapons formed out in the hands of the Timestrike Megazord, the red ranger directing them out to crash into Alacham. The monster grunted as they raked across his body, but still stayed strong under the attack.

"This doesn't look good," Duo said. "What's this guy on?"

Then, as Alacham began to laugh, a bright white light burst down from the skies. Strange sensations ruptured through the rangers as they felt it touch them and their zords. Mitzi could have sworn that she'd seen it also touch the Dialga Carrier.

"What was that?" Paige asked, still shocked by the sensation.

Almost as if to immediately answer her question, Dorlinda's voice came through the communication systems.

"Now that the Houndoom Zord is on our side," he said. "I've just performed an emergency upgrade to your zords. A way to form an even more powerful weapon. Something that I believe you may need to finish off Alacham."

"And what's that?" Mitzi asked, genuinely wondering what he had done.

"Crane, Scott, Danni," Dorlinda said. "Call for the Transwarp Ultrazord."

"What?" Chip exclaimed. "You wily old..."

"Let's do it!" Crane shouted. "Transwarp Ultrazord!"

As he and the two other rangers gave the command, the changes began.

* * *

The Dialga Carrier rolled onto the scene, the doors in the back opening up as wide as they would go. The Timestrike Megazord leaped into the air, its legs sinking into that hole, before securing into place. The Metagross Zord split into half, both sets of legs manouvering into position and adding armaments to the neck of the Dialga Carrier. The arms of the Timestrike Megazord extended out and joined to the back of the heavy cannons. And finally, the Houndoom head detached from the rest of the Houndoom Zord and raised up to slip over the head of the Dialga Carrier. The rest of the body leaped up into the air and joined to the back of the Timestrike Megazord for even more firepower. The seven rangers appeared in the cockpit, marvelling at their new weapon.

"Dorlinda, I love you sometimes," Paige said, leaning back in her seat.

"Roomy, isn't it?" Duo asked. "Who'd have thought that you could keep seven in here and still have room to stretch?"

"Ah, I believe in comfort for my rangers," Dorlinda replied, over the intercom. "Now blast him and we can all go home. Use the Roar of Time!"

"Gotcha," Crane said, locking on to Alacham. He eased his hand over the trigger...

"Roar of Time!" the seven rangers yelled, as he fired the weapons.

From the mouth of the Dialga Carrier, and the cannons made by the Metagross Zord, a huge sonic roar echoed out across the battlefield, its power almost enough to shake the foundations of time itself. Upon being touched, Alacham was instantly obliterated into nothing. Not even a few pieces remained, only the memories of his existence.

"All right, we did it!" Mitzi exclaimed, as the seven rangers all made to congratulate each other.

Even as they did so, Danni's powers suddenly died, leaving her unmorphed in the cockpit.

"What the fudge?" she said, surprised. Sparks flew up from her morpher as she looked down at it. "Uh oh, that can't be good."

* * *

"Interesting design," Dorlinda mused, looking over at Danni's morpher. The seven of them had returned to the Time Hole to see if he could find anything that was wrong with it. "Bit different to the way I would have made it, but you can't account for evil workmanship."

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, noticing that although the Time Hole had managed to heal most of Danni's physical wounds, she still looked guilty about what had happened.

"The blow from Alacham damaged the morphing output," Dorlinda replied, looking around. "Now, you've got two options. You can keep using it, but your power will be sporadic at best. No guarantees on how long it will work, or even if it will work. Or, I can repair it for you. Couple of days work and it should be as good as new."

At his words, Danni suddenly let an ashamed look pass across her face.

"I don't deserve that power after the way Darkia took control of me," she said, sadly. "I nearly destroyed you guys."

"Hey, that wasn't your fault," Scott said. "I was manipulated too. Only mine didn't involve psychic mind control. I was pretty screwed up after I got my powers, and I honestly had no idea what was going on."

"You're not the first ranger to gain powers from an evil source and be manipulated," Chip told her. "And, you'll probably not be the last."

"So, you guys aren't mad?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Paige replied. "We're steaming. But, not at you. At Regli and Darkia for doing it to you. I don't blame you."

"Really?" Danni asked. "But, I thought that you did?"

"Well, I get that way after being knocked out and tied up in a cave," Paige smiled.

"If nobody really blames me..." Danni said, looking at Dorlinda. "Can you really repair it?"

"You need ask no more," Dorlinda smiled. "I'll get right on it."  
"Welcome to the team, Danni," Crane said, holding out his hand. "We're glad to have you here."

"Okay, so how about we get out of here and celebrate?" Mitzi called, grinning despite herself. "I think this calls for one."

"You're right," Chip commented, as Dorlinda teleported the seven of them away. "Let's make a toast. A toast to G-Force."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**All's well that ends well. Another scheme defeated, another monster stopped.**

**Yay, I hit a hundred reviews. Thanks for them all. Highly appreciated. Reception to the last chapter was high, I don't know if this is quite as good, but I still hope you enjoyed it.**

**And with the opening, this was the chapter that I was waiting for.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

**Chapter Thirty Three, It's A Masterpiece, Part One will be coming soon. Preview below.**

* * *

**Paige: They're shooting a movie outside.**

**Chip: That's awesome.**

**Scott: Roterminator 2, Judgement Day. It's a sequel to my favourite movie.**

**Duo: Well, he did say that he'd be back.**

**Mitzi: Don't want to worry you, but it appears that there's a killer robot on the loose.**

**Duo: Hi, can you make this autograph out to Pokebay, please?**

**???: Think it's time for my own movie. I call it The End Of The Poke Rangers.**

* * *

**Coming soon.**


	33. It's A Masterpiece Part One

Chapter Thirty Three. It's A Masterpiece. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_After discovering that Danni was the evil black ranger, the other Poke Rangers retreated to try and figure out a way to bring her back over to their side. Meanwhile, Darkia had to hand control over her mind to the Alacham monster. As the rangers decided to sleep on it, Danni attacked again, kidnapping Scott, Mitzi, Paige and Chip when they didn't expect it. As only Crane and Duo remained, they headed down to confront her in one final battle, trying to put Dorlinda's plan into action. Finally, they managed to break through her mental conditioning, by destroying Alacham. Freeing the other four rangers, the seven rangers formed the brand new Transwarp Ultrazord and defeated the monster permanently. With the crisis averted, they went to celebrate..._

_

* * *

_

"I'm not wanting to rush you," Danni said, looking over at Dorlinda with a slight sense of impatience. "But, is this going to take much longer?"

She watched the Lord of Time leaning over her morpher, his face screwed up in concentration as he ran his eyes across the damaged item.

"I know that I quoted you a few days," he replied, speaking slowly as he picked up something that looked like a futuristic scanner and started to run it across the surface. "But, the intricacies of your morpher are something that I hadn't accounted for. It might take longer than I expected."

Shaking his head, Dorlinda straightened himself up and looked around at her.

"Stay calm," he said. "There's no immediate crisis. You don't need the morpher at the moment. Just relax, and stop heckling me."

"Oh, and another thing," Danni said, looking around nervously as she spoke. "I didn't want to ask this earlier, because it might be a touchy subject. But, when we seven rangers..."

She stopped to flash a grin.

"How I love saying that," she smiled. "Anyway, when we're out in the battlefield, what actually is the chain of command? I know that Crane is the unquestioned leader but..."

"Well, I can see how you be confused about that," Dorlinda said. "Plus, it probably isn't the best thing to bring up. Anyway, as you said, Crane is the unquestioned leader. He has the most experience, therefore..."

"Aren't red rangers usually the leader though?" Danni asked. "It tends to happen in most Poke Ranger groups."

"I don't think I can recall one where they haven't," Dorlinda replied. "And, I've seen a lot of ranger battles. Handy when you can time travel. Anyway, would you have any leader other than Crane? He has that ability to command respect on the battlefield. But, following that, I would say that Mitzi and Scott are both respectable backups. Sorry to tell you that you're the bottom of the pile."

Danni rolled her eyes at his joke.

"Didn't expect to be anywhere else," she said, shrugging. "I just hope that you can repair my morpher."

"Don't worry even if I can't," Dorlinda replied, mysteriously. "One day, I'm sure that you won't miss the Houndoom morpher."

"What do you mean by that?" the black ranger asked, surprised.

But, he wouldn't tell her, going mysteriously silent.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"What did good ol' Dorlinda have to say?" Chip asked, seeing Danni come into the Pokemon Centre and drop down into a chair across from him. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, he's not done with my morpher yet," she said, grumpily leaning back. "He said that it would be another few days before I could safely morph."

"Hey, if anyone can fix it," Duo remarked. "You'd expect Dorlinda can do it. And, if something bad does happen, we can take it."

"In any case," Crane offered. "It might be a cliche, but you don't need the morpher to make a difference. Real power comes from within. Anyone off the street can put a morpher on to become a Poke Ranger, but it takes a certain type of individual to put their lives on the line every single time a monster comes down to wreck the place."

"Danni," Duo asked. "You're not eager to get the morpher back to prove yourself, are you? Because, we're all sure that you'll do just great the first time something bad happens. We all did."

"So, no pressure then," Chip quipped, before the four rangers were greeted with the sight of Paige running into the Pokemon Centre.

"You guy's will never guess what's happening outside," she said, rushing her words with genuine excitement. "Something great."

Everyone present looked up at her with surprise and anticipation, waiting for her to tell them.

"They're shooting a movie outside!" the pink ranger exclaimed.

"No way!" Duo said, getting up.

"That's awesome," Chip added, as everyone followed Paige back outside to see the events that she had described.

* * *

Indeed as she had said, there was a film crew stood on a set outside the Pokemon Centre, filming the action taking place. As the five rangers walked over to check it out, they met up with Scott who was leaning against the entrance to the set, whistling a nameless tune as he did so.

"What's happening?" Crane asked, looking at the silver ranger as they approached him.

"They're filming a sequel to Roterminator," Scott replied. "And, I was told to come out and stop unnamed people from getting onto the set."

"Well, look at you being the silver guardian," Duo quipped. "Can we get on there and have a look around?"

"I probably shouldn't let you in there," Scott said. "But..."

He leaned back behind his kiosk and pulled out a clipboard, taking a pen to tick something off.

"I'm just excited that they're making Roterminator 2, Judgement Day," the silver ranger continued. "It's a sequel to my favourite movie."

"What's it about?" Crane asked, not joking.

"Disaster movie," Chip said, looking around at his friend. "In the future..."

"How far in the future?"

"Never mind," the yellow ranger quickly replied. "Humanity is almost completely wiped out by a bunch of robots. But, the humans win the war, so the robots send the Roterminator monster back in time to kill the parents of the leader of the human resistance. But, the humans who have won send someone back as well to try and keep them safe, all while trying to stop this indestructible robot from murdering them."

"So, why make a sequel?" Crane asked.

"Well, he did say that he'd be back," Duo joked. Bringing groans from the rest of them, all bar Crane who looked puzzled.

* * *

"So, it's being directed by Cleavon Schpielbunk and stars Nigel David Johns as the Roterminator," Chip said, looking at a copy of the script that he had picked up from somewhere. "Should be good."

"Think I've heard of Schpielbunk," Crane muttered. "Some of his movies were considered lost classics in the future."

"Take it Mega Sharpedo Versus Giant Octillery wasn't one of them," Danni quipped. "I wanted the last two hours of my life back after seeing that."  
"It wasn't that bad," Duo remarked. "Sure, the plot was terrible, the effects were crap and the acting hammy at best..."

"Apart from that, it was perfect," Paige said, scathingly. "Think I'll give that one a miss."

"You're missing out on seeing a giant Octillery and a huge Sharpedo attack each other," Chip told her.

"If I want to see that, I'll find two trainers using them," she replied. "And watch that battle."  
"You're missing the point," Duo told her, and also spraying an eye over to Danni. "You don't watch a movie like that to enjoy it. You watch it to laugh at how terrible it is."  
"Well, that's a bit harsh."

A few of the rangers jumping up in shock at the sudden voice, the others turned around to see Cleavon Schpielbunk sat behind them in his chair. His megaphone placed across his knees. The world famous movie director.

"Mega Sharpedo Versus Giant Octillery was a commercial success," he said. "If not a critical one. I wouldn't have described it as terrible."

"Did you ever actually watch the full version on screen?" Duo asked, sarcastically. "There were some good points, but I didn't enjoy it."

"Well, you're entitled to your opinion," Schpielbunk said, folding his arms. "Even though I disagree with you."

"Well, you're entitled to disagree with him," Crane pointed out. "We do, frequently."

"Looking forward to the sequel to Roterminator though," Chip said, trying to repair the tense situation. "Thought that the first one was fantastic."

"I didn't make the first one," Schpielbunk replied.

* * *

"Hey, it's Mitz!" Chip exclaimed, looking out over to where an ambulance was parked on set. She and her partner, Ravi Cole, were sat at the open rear doors, watching the action taking place on set. A dialogue scene between the lead man and the noted child actor Mark Turner was currently occurring.

"Must be about to see some pyrotechnics," Paige said. "Maybe they're here just in case somebody gets hurt in an action sequence."

Schpielbunk had followed them, and was currently busy talking to a PA. His carefree expression from a few moments earlier had vanished, being replaced with an angry scowl.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, kicking one of the lights. "Can the stunt men go three weeks without calling in sick? Now, we're down on numbers."  
"And, we need someone who looks enough like Johns from a distance," the producer said, striding over. "That fool is going to delay the schedule by a few days."

Stroking his chin, Schpielbunk looked around the set, as if to desperately hope and pray that his stuntman would come out of the shadows.

Yet, they finally fell upon Crane.

"I think we may have a solution," he said, softly. "Hey, excuse me sir!"

* * *

"Ooh, a movie!" Pura exclaimed, watching the events taking place down below on the battered old TV in front of them. "How can we exploit this situation?"

"A movie about a robot from the future that tries to wipe out humanity," Regli said, with a chuckle. "It'd almost be poet. If I were a robot. But, I think that we can take an advantage of this situation. Jirona, get in here!"

Wincing inwardly at what might be coming, the monster maker shuffled into the chamber of the cave, looking over more with hope than expectation that he wouldn't be hurt.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" he asked, unable to keep the tremor of wariness away.

"Well," Regli said. "I want you to create a very specific monster. Cinespark."

"Cinespark, my lord?" Jirona asked, surprised. "That's an excellent choice. But, why?"

"Do I ask you how you make those monsters?" Regli demanded. "Just bring Cinespark to life."

* * *

"So, out of all the things we've ever seen," Duo muttered, as Crane came out of the trailer wearing a black leather jacket and shades. "Out of all the monsters that we've faced and all the weird crap we've seen, this is far and away the most unlikely. How the heck did you end up working as a stuntman in the most anticipated movie of the year?"

"Blind luck, I guess," the red ranger admitted. "How do I look?"

"Like a soulless killing machine bent on wiping out the human race," Duo replied.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Probably."

Grinning at the joke, Crane started to walk over to the set, almost bumping into Paige as he did so.

"Sorry," she said, smiling. "Almost didn't recognise you for a moment."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Okay!" Schpielbunk shouted. "When we yell action, I wanted you two to..."

Letting his mind go blank, Crane watched the opponent in front of him. According to the script, he was meant to be an upgraded version of the Roterminator, one that he was about to fight in an action scene. He only wanted to keep his mind on battling the blond haired man in front of him.

"And, just keep it calm," the director called. "Okay, and... Action."

Watching the two start to film the fight scene, the attentions of Paige, Chip and Danni were drawn by a stage hand wheeling a metal replica of the Roterminator across behind them. Moving to avoid it, they couldn't help but examine the robot in front of them. Roughly seven feet tall and shaped like a human for the majority of it, the Roterminator had a Rotom shaped head. At the arms of the machine, there was a futuristic style cannon, which wasn't primed and aimed at the moment.

"So, the new model has a Zap Cannon," Chip quipped. "Should be fantastic."

Both of his friends attentions on the robot now directed back on the staged fight between Crane and the stunt double for the actor playing the upgraded Roterminator.

"When did Crane ever become a stuntman?" Danni wondered. "Or does it come naturally to him?"

"Ah, he's a quick learner," Paige remarked. "And, it's not like he's some random dude that they picked up off the street. Although he might not be qualified for it in this time, he was a glorified cop in the future. So, I think he could probably look after himself."

"Why, Paige," Danni said, with a grin. "You're almost gushing about him."

"No, I'm not," Paige replied, not batting an eyelid. "And, even if I were, so what?"

* * *

As the stage hand wheeled the Roterminator over to the storage facilities, not needing it for the moment, a burst of electricity came from out of nowhere and knocked him out cold. And, the same something that had done so dropped down from the sky and moved behind the Roterminator. Using all of his technical knowledge to reboot the systems...

* * *

Having picked a script up from somewhere and ripped the back page out of it, figuring that those would be the ones missed the least, Duo approached over to the star of the movie holding a pen. Nigel Johns, leaning back in his chair, looked up at him with an appraising glance.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, shielding his eyes with his palm.

"Hi," Duo said, brightly. "I was just wondering if you could sign this for me?"

"Well, I don't usually sign things," Johns replied, taking the paper and pen before starting to write on it. "But, since I'm in a good mood..."

"Can you make this autograph out to Pokebay, please?" Duo asked, with a grin. "Nah, I'm just kidding. It's for my mom."

As everyone knew, Pokebay was the popular online auction site which sold thousands, if not millions of miscellaneous items to be shipped all over the world.

Before Johns could finish the job, a sudden crash rang out, the sound enough to bring Duo up into a fighting stance.

"What the devil was that?" Johns asked.

The blue ranger shrugged, turning to leave.

"Guess I'll go check it out," he said, heading over to the main area. "I'll be back."

"Don't let any of the crew members hear you make that joke," Johns warned. "It'll annoy them a lot."

* * *

"What the heck?" Duo exclaimed, as Mitzi came sprinting over towards him. "What's going on?"

Before she could answer, a burst of electricity came charging up from out of nowhere, hitting the ground next to them. The explosion enough to send them both to the ground, their muscles seizing up from the blast.

"Don't want to worry you," Mitzi muttered, looking up to see the Roterminator thunder onto the scene, aiming its cannon at them. "But, it appears that there's a killer robot on the loose."

As Roterminator launched another blast, the two rangers rolled away to the side, evading the blast. Without hesitating, both Duo and Mitzi got to their feet, bringing their morphers up.

"You think that this is one of Regli's schemes?" Duo asked, unwilling to morph without thinking the consequences through.

To answer his question, the monster opened its jaws to let out a powerful roar, firing another blast of electricity at them. This time, they were unable to dodge as the attack sent them sailing through the air.

Getting back up to their feet with difficulty, they realised that they had been blown into the middle of the area where Crane was still in the process of filming the fight scene. But, the sight of a huge robot wandering onto the scene, shooting the place up was enough to cause chaos around the area.

* * *

Without hesitating, Crane charged at the Roterminator, leaping up to launch a flying kick into the chest of the machine. It staggered back a few steps before sweeping out with its non-cannoned arm and sending the red ranger crashing back.

"Damnit!" Paige exclaimed, as she, Chip and Danni stepped out of view. She brought her morpher up to her mouth, speaking up into it. "Dorlinda, there's a Roterminator on the loose."

"What?" the Lord of Time replied, shocked. "What the heck is that?"

"A robot," Chip said, watching Danni crowd around to try and hear the conversation. Missing her own morpher, there was no means of communication for her.

"Dorlinda, how's my morpher going?" she asked, more hoping than praying.

"I can send it down to you," Dorlinda said, wearily. "But, there's no guarantee that it will even work."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Danni said. Even as she finished speaking, the black device appeared on her wrist.

"Good luck, rangers," Dorlinda told them. "And give that robot hell."

"We will," Chip promised. "Okay, ready to do this."

"Go... G-Force!" Paige shouted.

The mystical sprites of their Pokemon protectors, the Clefable, Manectric and Houndoom charged from the wrist devices, before circling around and crashing into them to create their armour.

As they finished doing so, Danni let out a laugh.

"Guess it did work," she said. "Yes!"

"Okay, don't tempt fate," Paige warned, as the three of them ran towards the battlefield.

* * *

Unable to morph with the civilians around, Crane, Duo and Mitzi were trying to hold off Roterminator to allow everyone to get away. It was a hard task without their powers, as the machine didn't seem to feel any of their attacks.

"Hey, tin can man!"

Even as the Roterminator turned to see the source of the voice, Chip hurled his Thunder Lance forward, impaling him. Electricity crackled out from the weapon, causing the robot to do the dance of the same name involuntarily.

"Hey, the Poke Rangers are here," Crane said, louder than he possibly needed to. "Guess we'll go away and leave them to it."

"Okay, and thanks for holding him up!" Paige called, offering him a salute. Something that he returned, before following Mitzi and Duo away into the crowds.

* * *

Growling in pain, the Roterminator machine pulled the Manectric Thunder Lance from his chest and hurled it to the ground.

"You expect to stop me with that?" he demanded, looking at Chip, Paige and Danni.

"Nah, just a distraction," Chip replied, as Paige and Danni charged. The pink ranger brought her Metronome Daggers up, one of them covered in a dark brown dirt, while the other was on fire. She slashed at Roterminator, dealing him a high amount of damage. Again, the out of control robot howled in pain, before kicking her away. Now, Danni went on the attack, firing both of her Pulse Pistols into the body. The weapon that was launching flames looked to be doing a fair bit of damage, but the one unleashing dark type energy didn't seem to bother him. His arms came up, throwing the black ranger back against a chair, which she immediately fell over.

"Sorry," she muttered, getting back to her feet. Under her helmet, she couldn't help but blush. "Still getting used to the difference."

Before the three of them could attack again, a now morphed Duo, Mitzi and Crane charged onto the scene.

"Hey, you're here," Paige muttered. "What took you so long?"  
"Had to help people out," Duo said, looking around at her. "That's what our silver friend is currently doing. He told us to finish the monster off and he'll join us if we need the help of the Meta..."

He was suddenly interrupted in his words, by the sound of Danni crying out in pain. He could see the black ranger double over, before inexplicably demorphing from her costume.

"What the heck?" Mitzi exclaimed. "That's not right."

"Aha!"

At the sound of the new voice, the rangers looked around to see a new monster approaching. The body was pure Electivire, with a Rotom for a head. The arms were also made of a plasma energy, white the yellow furred body also flashing with a blue light every few moments. Upon the orange Rotom head, there was a baseball cap and the monster carried a camcorder on its shoulder.

"I am Cinespark," the monster said, grinning. "I believe that you've met my accomplice in crime, Roterminator. A little upgrade and..."  
"So, you're the guy behind this," Crane said. "Well, the monster."

"And, you're five rangers and one annoying traitor who can't stay morphed," Cinespark quipped.

"I can morph!" Danni shouted, bringing her morpher up. "Go... G-Force!"  
She pushed the button, only for nothing to happen.

"Looks like you're out of juice," Cinespark laughed. "Oh well. Guess I'm going to help this fella realise his potential."

With those words, he moved over to the Roterminator robot and passed through the skin. And, as he did so, the monster laughed.

"Now, you're in for a world of pain," he called. "I'll capture it on film and make it into a snuff flick."  
"Danni, stand down," Crane said. "This isn't going to be pretty. Go ensure that any stragglers get out."

Trying one last time to morph, and failing, Danni acknowledged the order before peeling away from the group.

* * *

"What do you say we hit this guy with everything we've got?" Crane said, looking at his fellow rangers. "A little pay back for wrecking our day."

At his words, the five ranger withdrew their weapons, putting them together.  
"Force Cannon, online!" Crane said, finishing creating the weapon. He handed it to Mitzi, before taking out his amulet. "And, for a little extra on the side... Fires of Time! Activate!"

He hurled the item up into the air, flames belching out from it to create his armour. As both weapons aimed at the Roterminator, both Crane and Mitzi gave their commands.

"Force Cannon, fire!"

"Overheat Cannon, fire!"

The two white hot attacks burst out towards the watching Roterminator, the twin attacks badly burning the robotic monster. But still, he did not fall, instead starting to stride slowly towards them.

"Guess we'll have to take it to the next level then," Crane said, retrieving his Horn Sabre from the Force Cannon. With those words still fresh in the air, he brought his fist back and thumped it against the gem in the chest of his armour.

With that simple act, time stopped completely still. Allowing the red ranger to lunge forward and smash him with the Horn Sabre at least ten times. Even as the flow of time returned back to normal, Crane was already hearing the decimated howl of pain from the robot as it crashed down to the ground and exploded.

"Fires of Time, return!"

* * *

"Oh, this is just getting ridiculous," Regli said, kicking the table up into the air, overturning it in his fury. "Nocto, get down there and make that monster grow."

"Cinespark, or Roterminator?" the monster enlarger asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Both!" her boss screamed. "Cinespark is currently inside the stupid robot, so make them both grow!"

"Okay, no need to shout," she muttered, grumpily. With those words, she vanished away in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

"Does Regli deliberately come up with hare brained schemes to try and screw everything up for us?" Duo asked, slightly sarcastically, before the five of them were greeted with the sight of Nocto coming down onto the battlefield.

"Greetings, rangers," she screeched, before focusing down on the remains of the Roterminator. Waves of psychic energy burst from her eyes, coaxing him to get up to his feet. "You are feeling very sleepy. You can feel yourself growing bigger. Much bigger. Now, attack!"

With those commands, Roterminator grew to the giant size, the procedure now already seeming like second nature to the rangers. They could hear the trademark laugh from Nocto as she vanished.

"Err... Point of interest," Chip asked. "How come we never blast Nocto when she appears. It would save us a lot of trouble in the long run?"

"It's hardly what we stand for," Crane replied, bringing his morpher to his mouth. "Attacking someone or something that isn't really trying to attack us. Just because we want to stop the bad guys, doesn't mean that we should... Ah, why are we even talking about this? Dialga Carrier, mobilise!"

* * *

At his command, the Dialga Carrierzord rolled across the horizon to come to their aid, the doors in the chest and upon the back opening up to allow the Time Battlers a way out of storage. As the five robots charged onto the scene, the five multicoloured beams of light shot out to suck the respective rangers into the cockpit.

"Time Battler One, Infernape!" Crane shouted.

"Time Battler Two, Breloom!"

"Time Battler Three, Poliwrath!"

"Time Battler Four, Hariyama!"

"Time Battler Five, Gallade!"

"We call upon the power of the Timestrike Megazord!"

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes with a certain snugness. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armour. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms to increase the power within them. The five rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Roterminator shouted, going on the attack. Bringing his cannon-arm up, he fired the blast of electricity into the Timestrike Megazord, bringing sparks up from the chest of the machine.

"That just wasn't nice," Chip quipped. "Let's hit him back."

Retaliating with a series of regular punches, the Timestrike Megazord managed to force Roterminator back. Until the Rotom robot spun around and raked a Metal Claw across the chest of the Poliwrath Time Battler.

"Hey, the armour!" Duo shouted. "It's almost gone with that attack!"

"Well, I guess we need to hit back!" Crane said. "Dynamic Punch!"

The huge fist of the Timestrike Megazord swung out and caught the Roterminator in the chest, knocking away most of the metallic armour. Now, only the core remained, a pulsating red gem powering the Roterminator's systems.

"Law of averages say that's what we need to hit!" Mitzi called.

"So, I guess there's only one option," Paige said, smiling under her helmet.

"Noble Blades!" Crane shouted. At his command, the two swords appeared in the hands of the Timestrike Megazord.

Beeping in anger, Roterminator brought up its cannon and tried to blast the Megazord, only for the attack to be blocked by the Noble Blades.

"Anyone got any quips they want to say?" Crane asked, looking around him.

"Time for..." Mitzi began.

"You to split!" Duo finished.

"Guillotine!" the five rangers shouted, the Noble Blades swinging out to cut Roterminator into two seperate pieces. The monster shrieked as it fell to the ground, before exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Aww man," Chip said. "How long is that going to put the film schedule back? That was the only version of that thing?"

"Who cares?" the other four rangers asked.

* * *

They returned to the trashed set of the film to find both Danni and Scott watching the battle, the black ranger still wearing her morpher on her wrist.

"You seemed to be doing that well," Scott quipped, as Mitzi came over to greet him with a quick kiss. "Didn't even need our help to beat that one."

"Not the first monster that we've ever beaten without you," Duo reminded him. "Anyway, that wasn't a particularly good one."  
"It was made from a crappy steel robot that wasn't well built in the first place," Paige pointed out. "Don't complain when we catch a break."

Ignoring them, Crane looked over at Danni.

"Sorry to sound a bit harsh earlier," he said. "But, I hope you understand."

She nodded, getting the point.

"Ah, I couldn't morph," she admitted. "You were well entitled to make that order. I don't resent it."

"You speak to Dorlinda about your morpher?" Chip asked, looking over at her.

Again, Danni nodded, grinning wistfully.

"Yeah, his exact words were, I told you so," she replied, ruefully.

"They'll be fixed," Duo said, striding over to sit down next to Danni. "I've got faith in Dorlinda."

"I just feel a bit useless knowing that I have the power, but can't completely access them," she said, before an evil laugh rang out around the area. A laugh that caused the seven rangers to jump up to their feet.

"What was that?" Scott asked, looking around in surprise.

The thing that caused them even more shock a few moments later, was the sudden appearance of Cinespark in front of them, the monster still laughing.

"Miss me?" he asked, focusing his camcorder on them.

"We destroyed you!" Mitzi exclaimed, looking at the monster in front of them. "How did you survive?"

"You destroyed the Roterminator robot," Cinespark laughed. "I bailed out beforehand, and am fine."

Still laughing, he gestured to the camcorder on his shoulder.

"And now, I think it's time for my own movie," he said. "I call it The End Of The Poke Rangers."

Before any of them could respond, he pushed a button on the device, a bright white light bursting out and zapping the seven rangers. As they vanished, they didn't even make a sound, too shocked by what had happened.

"Au revoir, rangers," Cinespark laughed. "You're done for now."

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, wonder if you saw that coming. Heh. Bit shorter than normal, but it's a two parter. And, where the rangers are will be revealed.**

**The director, Schpielbunk, (Don't try and spell it quickly) was a character of the day who appeared in an episode of the Pokemon anime a long time ago. And, I remembered about him. That's my selective memory for you all. And, Nigel Johns also made a cameo appearance in The Blue Bodyguard.**

**And, the Roterminator. Feel free to shoot me for the terrible pun. **

**Thanks for the reviews. All completely appreciated.**

**And, there's also the not very tense sideplot about Danni's powers not really working at the moment. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Pretty please with a Cherubi on top.**

**Chapter Thirty Four, It's A Masterpiece, Part Two, coming soon.**

**No preview, because I want it to be a bit of a surprise.**


	34. It's A Masterpiece Part Two

Chapter Thirty Four. It's A Masterpiece. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_The newest addition to their team, Danni, had her morpher damaged by the Alacham monster who had been controlling her mind. Dorlinda claimed to be able to fix it, but it was slow going. Something that irritated the black ranger immensely. Meanwhile, the rangers discovered that a movie was being shot in Eon City, instantly managing to get on the set courtesy of Scott's aid. Once there, Crane ended up filling in for an absent stuntman, while Duo tried to grab an autograph from the star. However, Regli unleashed the Cinespark monster to attack the set, the monster setting out to control the robotic Roterminator. With Danni's powers on the fritz, it was left to the five rangers to defeat the monster, eventually finishing it off with the Timestrike Megazord. But, despite what they thought, the danger wasn't over. Cinespark escaped his fiery fate in being destroyed and attacked the rangers..._

_

* * *

_

"It is done, my lord," Cinespark said, dancing into the cave where Regli and company had made their home. Both Nocto and Pura looked up at him with barely concealed irritance, folding their arms. "I managed to get rid of the rangers for you. Hold your applause."

"You got rid of them?" Darkia asked, surprised. "Where are they now?"

Again, Cinespark laughed.

"This is the great part," he replied. "You've been wasting your energy trying to destroy them. I, on the other hand, decided that the best thing was to send them to another dimension."

"So, you haven't actually managed to destroy them?" Pura asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Just put them somewhere else?"

"Hey, they can't escape," Cinespark protested. "Only I can get in or out of that dimension where I sent them."

"You didn't finish them off," Pura reminded him. "Do you honestly think that they won't try to escape?"

"Try all they want," Cinespark smirked. "They can't."

"Just to be on the safe side," Darkia said. "Go and finish them off."

"What?!" Cinespark exclaimed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Would he be telling you to do it, if he didn't think you could?" Nocto asked, sarcastically. "Although, the judgement of some people around here is..."

Darkia rounded on her, looking at her with fury. Enough to make her shut up.

"Perfectly reasonable," she finished, rather lamely. "Do you know how Regli is going to lead us to glory?"

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Groaning in discomfort, Paige sat up on the ground, realising with surprise that it was sandy below her. Looking around her, she could see more sand for miles around, compounded by a large streak of blue far in the distance.

"Where am I?" she asked, getting to her feet. She looked down to her morpher, quickly starting to speak into the communicator part. "Hello, Dorlinda! Are you there. Crane! Anybody?"

Her heart sank as she heard nothing but static from within the device.

"Hello!"

She repeated the call as many times as she could, shouting it until her throat was hoarse. Realising that it wasn't going to accomplish anything, she turned around to see some sort of road behind her. Wondering how she could have missed it in the first place, she stepped onto the heavily marked surface and started to follow it towards the ocean. If she was going to find anything, then surely it would be there.

* * *

Somewhere else, Chip was just waking up. Feeling like he had just been hit by a very large car, as he sat up.

"What happened?" he muttered, noticing with some amusement that he had acquired a samurai sword from somewhere. "Well, that's nice, but where the heck am I?"

Looking down at the ground, he realised that he was in a forest somewhere. It could have been anywhere, the yellow ranger failing to recognise the surroundings. Yet, seconds later he did hear a voice.

"Master Chinsei," the man wearing a peasants costume said, offering him a hand up. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Chip asked, surprised. "What did you just call me?"

* * *

Meanwhile in a city somewhere far away.

"What the heck?" Crane wondered, looking around to see that he was wearing full body armour and holding an assault rifle. Returning his gaze forward, he saw that the person in front of him was wearing the same attire, and the word Police was written on the back in large white letters.

A helicopter could be heard high overhead, mixed in with the sounds of sirens. He could see hundreds of spectators watching as the team headed towards a large office building.

"Hey, Edwards!" the person behind him, a woman with a thick accent. "Hurry the hell up. Those terrorists aren't going to hang around forever. Need to hit them now!"

"There's been a huge misunderstanding."

* * *

Looking around her, Danni realised that she wasn't anywhere that she recognised. Dark corridors, spent lights and a whole lot of nothing. The metal grating that passed as a floor clattered slightly under her footsteps as she tried to find a way out. Pushing the closest door open, she stepped inside...

And promptly almost lost her lunch as she saw the horrific sights of bodies stacked high up into the room. Blood streaked the floor and the walls, her boots slipping in the gore.  
"What the...?" she started to say, before seeing a window across from her. A window into the world outside. And, what she saw was almost as shocking as the carnage in front of her.

She was under the sea. Looking out of the window, she could see a shoal of Dewgong swimming by, moving to avoid a Qwilfish.

"Welcome to Rapture," she muttered, before seeing something under the blood on the wall next to her. Against her better judgement, she reached up to wipe it away, resisting the urge to wipe her hands on her jeans as she did so. Once the blood had been wiped away, she could now read the words underneath it.

"Aquabase?" the black ranger asked, wondering what the words meant. "What happened here?"

* * *

None of the regulars in the Hippowdon Saloon paid any attention as the doors swung open, and Duo stepped inside. He was now wearing a cowboy hat, and had a pair of G-Force Blasters at his waist, as he strode towards the bar.

"Howdy, pardner," the barman said, almost causing the blue ranger to burst out laughing.

* * *

Pushing the door open behind her, Mitzi found herself in a really crummy apartment, a home filled with some very suspicious smelling smoke. If she'd had to take a guess in her medical capacity, the green ranger would have said that it was the smell of some sort of drug. Hearing a groan in the next room, she hurried through the door to find the source of the anguished complaint.

And made a sharp stop as she saw her boyfriend laid on the bed, a cigarette in his mouth. The source of the foul smelling smoke suddenly becoming apparent.

"Hey!" he said, his voice sounding different than it normally did. "You came! Wondered how long it would be. Let's party!"

Shaking her head in shock, Mitzi quickly took a step back.

"Just came in here," Scott said, his eyes glazed. "Man, you've got to try this stuff, dude. Frickin' brilliant. Think I can fly?"

"Scott!" she said, walking over to sit on the bed next to him. "Are you okay? Try and snap out of it, we need to find the others!"

"Others?" the silver ranger asked, sounding surprised. "You want an orgy? Because, I'd be down with that. Anyway, they're all around us. There's Duo and Danni making out and..."

Looking over to where he was pointing, Mitzi didn't see anything. Turning back to her stoned boyfriend, she wondered the best way to take the process of getting him to come down.

"Come on, Scott," she whispered. "Come back to me."

He didn't seem to hear her, instead starting to sing a tuneless version of Livin' On A Prayer.

Shrugging her shoulders, she reached down and tried to shake him out of it.

"Oh yeah!" the silver ranger exclaimed. "Like it rough. Now stub a cigarette out on me."

Almost ready to tell him the impossibilities of that happening, Mitzi was distracted by the sound of the door slamming open behind her. Jumping back to her feet, she was greeted with the sight of a Gollin squadron filling the apartment.

"Ah, crap!"

* * *

"So, they're trapped in various different types of movie situations," Regli asked, looking at the six different screens. "That's actually pretty ingenious. Got to hand it to Cinespark in this situation, he really came through."

"Hey, I want to be in the movie!" Pura exclaimed. "Go on, that would be great. I could be a leading actress, accepting a crappy award with a teary speech about how much my family helped me win it..."

"The only thing you're going to win is deluded moron of the year," Chimzor muttered, before watching Pura vanish.

"Where is Cinespark currently?" Jirona asked, sidling into the area to try and drop into Pura's vacant seat. Only for Darkia to move and bring his legs up, daring the monster maker to say something to him in retaliation.

* * *

The elevator journey seemed to be going on forever, as Crane and the rest of the squad headed towards the top of the building.

"Heh," the man on his right muttered. "Be glad when it comes to retirement two days from now. I'm going to sail around the world with Sarah and..."

Before he could finish speaking, the elevator doors pinged open...

And he was blasted several times with laser fire, instantly dropping to the metal floor. Lowering his head, Crane dived out of the small metal box and slid across the surface of the floor, firing his rifle as he did so. More laser fired coughed from the barrel of his weapon, as he took two of them down, retaliatory fire rupturing the ground near him. Behind him, he could tell that the rest of his team had started to shoot, a maelstrom of red lightning screeching over his head.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Chip asked, following the peasant. "What did I miss? And, where am I?"

"You okay, Master Chinsei?" the villager asked. "You're in the Sycamore Forest. We hired a samurai of your repute to save us from the evil Lord Shinji."

Almost subconsciously, Chip reached down to the katana at his waist, tapping his fingers against the hilt.

"Okay," he said. "Take me to him and I'll see what I can do."

Bowing low, the peasant started to lead him in a different direction.

* * *

Looking down at his drink, Duo wondered the best way for him to get out of the predicament that he'd found himself in. His communicator wasn't working, meaning that his chances of getting in touch with the other rangers weren't great. Behind him, he could hear the doors swinging open, and craned his neck slightly to see who had come in or out.

To his eternal shock, Pura in her human form strode into the room, attracting several wolf whistles from the patrons. There was no way he wasn't going to recognise that appearance after previous encounters with her.

Praying that she didn't notice him, he started to sidle towards the door.

"Somebody help me!" Pura shouted. "A bandit burned my family's farm to the ground, killed my parents and kicked my Miltank."

"Miltank kicking?" someone shouted. "Well, that's a cowardly act."

"The poor creature can't defend itself!" another called. "Not unless it knows moves that can do that."

"What a cu..." a third one started to say, before Pura let out another shriek and pointed at Duo. Forcing him to inwardly groan at the way she did so.

"That's him!" she yelled. "He said that he'd come back for me. Help! Somebody do something before he kills again."

"I knew that you were bad news the minute that you walked in here," the barman spat, bringing up a laser rifle to level at his head. "Now, are we going to give this rustler the stringing up that he deserves or...?"

Even before he could finish the sentance, cheers rang out and the illusion was broken. Duo began to curse inwardly as he realised that all the cowboys in the bar were Gollins. And, they were starting to move towards him.

"Is there any point in protesting my innocence?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Paige thought that she heard something behind her. Something that didn't sound quite human. Instantly fearing the worst at what that could mean, she turned to face the creature behind her...

And had to make a sharp leap to the side as the Rampardos charged through the space where she had been moments earlier. She inwardly shuddered at what the Pokemon would have done to her had she not moved.

Hold on, Paige suddenly realised. Rampardos are extinct. So, where the...

Before she could finish her thoughts, the Pokemon charged again, trying to take her out with a Head Smash. Even if she knew whether her powers worked or not, she wasn't going to attack a fairly innocent Pokemon off the bat. Which meant...

"Rampardos is a rock type," she muttered, reaching down to her waist for a Pokeball. "So... Go, Watortle!"

She tossed the red and white orb up into the air, sending out the Turtle Pokemon.

"Okay, use Bubblebeam!" she commanded.

* * *

Striding around the so-called Aquabase, Danni couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched by something. Every few moments, she would hear a creak behind her, above her, below her, to her left, to her right. Enough to make her jump every time it happened. But, on the plus side, she hadn't seen any further bodies.

Several times, she had considered calling out to see if she could find any survivors. Even if there were any, she was hesitant about attracting the attention of the thing that had done for them. If it had taken apart the entire population of the underwater facility, she had held no illusions that it would be able to do the same to her. Especially if her powers were still on the fritz.

* * *

She'd managed to fight a few of the Gollins back. Had gone overboard to take down as many as possible, before eventually being overcome. Powerless, and with Scott having remarked several times how he thought the whole thing was in his head, she was held to the ground by at least five of the Golbat creatures. And, that was when Cinespark strode in.

"Aaand, cut!" he shouted, looking around. "That's a wrap folks."

"What the heck are you doing?" Mitzi demanded, struggling against her captors. "And what did you do to him?"

At these words, Cinespark took his baseball cap off, placing it against his chest. Suddenly looking very tearful as he spoke.

"Such a great method actor. Willing to inhale enough crystal meth to put in him that state. I truly applaude his dedication."

"Why did you do it to him, you sick bastard?"

"Because, the script demands it!" Cinespark hissed. "All across this world, you and your fellow rangers are very slowly heading towards your end. I'm making the ultimate ranger snuff film. Think that you two will be the opening act. Something I think will become a critical success."

"You're trying to wipe us out so you can win an Oscar?" Mitzi asked, in disgust. "That's..."

* * *

Suddenly aware of some movement behind him, Chip spun around, the katana up in his hands...

And the peasant who had being guiding him was striking out at him with his own weapon, having being ready to stab him in the back.

"Let me guess," Chip growled. "Lord Shinji, I'd assume."

"You really aren't as stupid as the legends claim," Shinji remarked, caustically. "Chinsei."  
"My name is Chip," the yellow ranger shouted, going on the attack. He was ready to hack the figure into pieces, the frustration of waking up in this place getting to him.

As he forced Shinji back, the trees rustled all around him. Looking up for a moment, he was greeted with the unfortunate sight of several Gollins clad in ninja outfits jumping down to attack him.

"Why does this crap happen to me?" he wondered, backing away from Shinji to greet the attackers heading down towards him.

* * *

The Rampardos had been easily beaten by her Wartortle, the water type Pokemon looking pleased with himself.

"Good job, Wartortle," Paige said, folding her arms. "Now, shall we get out towards the ocean and see what we can find? And possibly why Rampardos are running around when they've been extinct for thousands of years?"

Before the two of them could start walking, the ground started to shake. Under their feet, the sand started to kick up into the air.

"That can't be good," the pink ranger muttered, turning around to see what was causing the shaking.

And, the sight of hundreds more Rampardos charging towards the two of them was almost enough to make her heart stop.

"Run!" she yelled, quickly recalling Wartortle before running like her life depended on it. Which, she thought with a certain irony, it probably did.

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Duo said, as they placed the noose around his neck. "You do realise that she's lying."  
The Gollins currently trying to lynch him didn't care. He'd managed to take down as many of them as possible back in the saloon, but one of them had got a lucky shot in at him. He'd gone down, not knowing how long for, and had eventually been brought back around with a bucket of water to the face. Just awake long enough to be hung.

"Hang him good!" Pura shouted, watching from the seats at the base. "Make the guy pay."

"Then again, you're all on the same side," the blue ranger muttered. "So, why bother."

* * *

His entire team had been killed. Now, one of the Gollins... Crane had been incredibly surprised to learn that the terrorists that he had heard so much about had turned out to be some of Regli's foot soldiers... was aiming a weapon at his head. Holding the appearance of someone who didn't need much persuasion to blast him.

Before she could react, something burst from the grates in front of her, whatever it was wrapping around her body and throwing her back. Yelling in pain, Danni looked up to see her attacker. To her shock, it appeared to be some sort of smokey monster. Just black smoke, heading for her again.

Rolling away from it, she turned to run, hoping that the creature couldn't catch her.

* * *

"... Terrible," Mitzi finished, almost spitting the words out.

"Even as we speak, they are all about to get what they deserve for opposing Lord Regli," Cinespark laughed, looking down at her. "It's been a good run, but I guess they finally realised that to finish you off, they needed to call a real smart monster."

"And, that would be you, I presume?" Mitzi asked, sarcastically. "I've faced a lot of monsters by now. And, you are no different from the rest. You're still a moronic waste of space with the same flaw that the other monsters have."

"What might that be?" Cinespark asked, folding his arm.

"You don't acknowledge the fact that we're the good guys. And, no matter what, we're going to beat you."

"And, there's another thing."

As they had been speaking, Cinespark had been holding his back to the bed where Scott had been laid down. The camcorder was still resting on his shoulder, as he spun around...

Only to be greeted by Scott diving off the bed and tackling him to the ground. The monster let out a yell as the camcorder fell off his shoulder and hit the ground with a thud.

The very same instant that it did so, the whole world began to shake.

"You didn't realise how quickly I came down," Scott said, punching Cinespark in the face. The shaking distracted him for a moment, allowing the monster to fight back. But, as the camcorder came to a halt, the shaking did too.

"Mitz!" the silver ranger yelled. "Break the camcorder. It must be what's keeping us in here."

"Right!" she shouted, wriggling away from the now laxer Gollin force surrounding her. The rest had gone to try and help Cinespark. Throwing herself forward, she grabbed the camcorder up and started to bang it against the ground. Yet, no matter what she did, the thing wouldn't break.

"Hah!" Cinespark yelled, throwing Scott off him with a Low Kick. "It's completely impact proof. And, now I'm going to kill your boyfriend with my Thunderpunch."

"Scott, catch!" Mitzi called, throwing the camcorder to him. As Cinespark raced in with the electrifying punch, it crashed into the camcorder and exploded into thousands of pieces.

"No!" Cinespark screamed. "My masterpiece."

Even as he was still wailing, the world around them began to fade away.

* * *

As one, the seven rangers crashed down to the floor of the film set, landing where they had been before Cinespark's previous attack.

"Oh yeah!" Scott exclaimed. "Rangers... How many victories is that. Anyway, whatever, it's still bad guys zero."

Even as he finished speaking, Cinespark reappeared out of a similar portal.

"This isn't over yet, rangers!" he growled, picking a script up from a nearby crate. "Time to film my secondary picture. It's called The Trashing Of The Zords."

"Huh?" Crane asked.

"Action!" Cinespark shouted, clicking his fingers.

* * *

"What the heck?" Chip exclaimed, as he and the four other original G-Force rangers appeared in the cockpit of the Timestrike Megazord. All fully morphed. "Who called for the morph?"

"Nobody," Duo replied. "More pressing, how did we end up in the Megazord."

"Guys!" Danni called from the Houndoom Zord. "Something's really not right."

Looking out of the cockpit window, they could see the Houndoom Zord to one side, the Metagross Zord to the other.

"Time for my script to be put into beautiful action," a now giant Cinespark chuckled. "Okay, so... The Timestrike Megazord gets hit with Charge Beam. And, action."

Right on cue, a bright yellow beam burst from his mouth and crashed into the Megazord, bringing sparks erupting from all across its armour. The five rangers yelled in pain, as the giant machine's systems began to shut down under the attack.

"And, a Focus Punch for the Houndoom Zord," Cinespark trilled. "Action."

As he gave the order, his giant fist swept out and crashed into the Houndoom Zord, both Danni and the zord letting out various responses of pain. Unable to cope with the huge damage, the zord toppled over.

"Oh man, not good," Danni said, trying to coax a reply back out of the machine.

"You've still got me to deal with," Scott said. "Kicked your ass once before and..."

"According to the script, silver ranger shuts the hell up," Cinespark roared. "Before, Metagross Zord gets hit with a Flamethrower. Action!"

From his mouth, a large stream of white hot flames burst out to completely engulf the Metagross Zord up.

"Gotta love this enchanted script," Cinespark laughed, flicking ahead to the last page. "Okay, for the final act of filming, let's see how they get destroyed."

As the rangers in their disabled zords watched with worry, he reached the end of the script and...

"Hey, where are the final pages?"

* * *

Watching the scenes take place above them, the rangers could see Cinespark frantically looking for the pages.

"But, this must mean that the script I originally took didn't have the final part," the monster said, suddenly looking worried. "Uh oh. Now, we'll never know how it ends."

Down in the cockpit of the Timestrike Megazord, Duo suddenly burst out laughing.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "He must have grabbed the script that I tore the back pages out of to get Johns' autograph."

"Duo, I love you!" Danni shouted from the other cockpit.

"Way to go, man," Chip said. "Now, we have a happy ending as well."

"An ending that we can decide," Crane said. "Scott, Danni. You guys okay to do this?"

"Oh yes," Scott replied.

"Count on it," Danni shouted.

"Right then," the red ranger called. "Let's give him an explosive finale. Dialga Carrier, charge."

From the distance, the Carrierzord began to roll onto the picture.

"Transwarp Ultrazord formation, begin!"

* * *

The doors in the back of the Zord opening up as wide as they would go. The Timestrike Megazord leaped into the air, its legs sinking into that hole, before securing into place. The Metagross Zord split into half, both sets of legs manouvering into position and adding armaments to the neck of the Dialga Carrier. The arms of the Timestrike Megazord extended out and joined to the back of the heavy cannons. And finally, the Houndoom head detached from the rest of the Houndoom Zord and raised up to slip over the head of the Dialga Carrier. The rest of the body leaped up into the air and joined to the back of the Timestrike Megazord for even more firepower. The seven rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"This wasn't in my plan!" Cinespark wailed.

"We're improvising," Paige quipped.

"So, you better talk to the unions if you're not happy," Mitzi added.

"Roar of Time, fire!" the seven rangers yelled.

From the mouth of the Dialga Carrier, and the cannons made by the Metagross Zord, a huge sonic roar echoed out across the battlefield, its power almost enough to shake the foundations of time itself. Upon being touched by the blast, Cinespark was instantly decimated by the attack, collapsing down to the ground before exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Nobody likes a director who falls to pieces at the first challenge," Duo deadpanned.

* * *

"That was a weird day," Chip said, as the five rangers, excluding Duo and Danni walked into the Pokemon Centre. "So, where did you guys go? I ended up getting into a fight with a samurai warlord."

"I was chased by Rampardos," Paige told him. "I'd have swapped anytime. I didn't want to appear in a remake of 10,000 BC."

"So, how come you and Scott ended up in the same picture?" Crane asked, looking over at the green and silver rangers.

Both of them shrugged at his question.

"Maybe because we were in contact with each other when the blast hit," Mitzi suggested. "It's about the only suggestion I've got. Particularly since I don't care. Just want to forget it as quickly as possible."

She looked over at Scott, who was groaning every few moments.

"How's the crystal meth recovery going?" she asked. "How did you manage to shake that off so quickly?"

"Strong mind," he replied, more than a little breezily. "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe..."

"Maybe the chemicals weren't as potent," Chip suggested. "Who knows, who cares. We're out now, and that's all the matters."

"Amen to that," Crane replied. "And whatever happened, Duo got us out of a hole. Who would have thought that him swiping the back pages to a script would have saved us all."

"Well, until next time then," Paige commented. "Where are Duo and Danni, anyway?"

"Another question we're not going to know the answer to then."

* * *

"It felt real," Danni said, leaning against the railings of the lighthouse in Waterfall Shores. After the defeat of Cinespark, the two of them had decided to come out here for a little celebration of their own. "Getting chased by a smoke monster on a place that felt so familar. Like there actually was a submerged base underneath the oceans out there."

She continued to look out across at the water, thinking deeply.

"I was nearly hung by Gollins wearing cowboy hats," Duo remarked. "Any other particular reason that you wanted to come out here other than the feelings of closure."

"Actually, I wanted to be alone."

"Then why'd you ask me out here?" Duo asked, grinning lightly. "If you wanted to be alone."

Shaking her red hair in a flurry, she returned the grin before punching him lightly on the arm.

"Because I didn't think any of the others would come," she said. "Plus, always good to be around you."

"You're not still evil, are you?" Duo quipped. "Trying to weed out information from me?"

"Nah," Danni replied. "I swear I'm not working with Regli."

"I know," he said. "Apparently, I have an adverse reaction to nearly getting lynched and my sarcasm mechanism is working overtime."

"No rope burn, huh?" she wondered, trying to look at his neck.

"Hey, if you want to check my neck out, then...?"

As the two of them bickered away slightly, under the moonlight, neither of them noticing the lights shining up from under the surface of the ocean...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Bit of a preview for Poke Rangers SDI there. The sequel. Slightest hint of one. In a ballpark sense.**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed that.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated completely.**

**Not that any of you probably would, but don't do drugs. There's my obligatory half assed notice of the chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Now, don't forget to review.**

**Please.**

**Chapter Thirty Five, The Pink Imposter will be up soon. Preview below.**

**

* * *

**

**Paige: Oh joy, it's my birthday.**

**???: Hey sister.**

**Paige: Oh crap.**

**Crane: What?**

**Paige: I need a favour from you.**

**Chip: That's a pretty big favour.**

**Darkia. You still dislike your sister, I can help you get back at her.**

**Paige: My morpher's been stolen.**

**Duo: Why is the Timestrike Megazord on the rampage?**

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon.**


	35. The Pink Impostor

Chapter Thirty Five. The Pink Impostor.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_The seven rangers were invited onto a movie set, which was first attacked by the Roterminator robot and then by the Cinespark monster. Unfortunately the second monster managed to trap them all in various movies with no way out. Paige was trapped in a prehistoric motion picture, Chip in a samurai movie, Duo in a western, Crane in an action film, Danni in a horror and Mitzi and Scott in a romance. They were trapped and in danger, until Scott and Mitzi managed to smash Cinespark's camcorder, freeing them all. It still didn't go well, as Cinespark filmed the action from a script, using the device to heavily damage the Megazords. But, Duo had tampered with the script, making it incomplete. With this revelation, the rangers wrote their own ending and blasted him out of existence with the Transwarp Ultrazord. Later, as the rangers discussed their various experiences, Danni and Duo went to the lighthouse in Waterfall Shores to reflect._

_

* * *

_

"Noble Blades, activate!"

The swords appeared in the hands of the Timestrike Megazord, the giant machine aiming the weapons at the Goretail monster. An ecletic mix of a Gorebyss and a Huntail, combined with a human. The blue parts of the creature made up the legs, while the pink ones made up the arms. Half of the face was Gorebyss and the other half was a Huntail. One of Regli's latest plans, mainly to have the monster pose as a sea serpent in order to scare people. Then to lure the rangers out and attack them. It hadn't gone so well, now that it was being attacked by the Timestrike Megazord.

"You want to fight, huh?" Goretail howled, striking out at the Megazord with her two tails. The razor sharp appendages cut through the armour, damaging it slightly. Then the claws came up, dealing even more damage.

"I've had just about enough of you," Crane said, directing the Timestrike Megazord to slash out at the tails, seperating them away from the rest of Goretail's body. "Let's finish this fish off and get out of here."  
"Right!" the other four rangers shouted. "Guillotine, now!"

As they gave the command, the blades swung out in two different directions, trying to split Goretail into two pieces. Before they did so, the monster blasted them with a Hydro Pump, but was unable to stop the move as she was decimated into two pieces. Both parts of her body exploded as they hit the ground.

"And another one bites the dust," Chip exclaimed, before sparks started to shoot up from the consoles of the Timestrike Megazord, startling all of them.

"Well, that can't be good," Mitzi remarked.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Walking into the Pokemon Centre, Paige began to hum a little tune. It seemed like a while since she had felt in such a good mood. Everything seemed just about perfect at the moment. Apart from Regli's attempts to destroy her, her friends and every other living being on the planet, but you couldn't have everything.

Sitting down at the usual place, where she could see Duo, Danni and Chip talking about random things that had happened over the past few days. Including the events how they had all taken part in various movies against their will.

"So, Paige," Chip said. "You couldn't have caught one of the Rampardos? It'd have been pretty cool to see one up close."

"Ah, a Rampardos isn't really my kind of Pokemon," she freely admitted. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, but I prefer something slightly less... Headbutty."

"Really?" Danni asked, surprised. "Never thought that of you. So, none of your Pokemon know the move Headbutt?"

"All ready for your birthday, tomorrow?" Chip wondered, looking over at the pink ranger to change the subject.

"Oh yes," Paige grinned. "Oh joy, it's my birthday and I intend to enjoy it."

"Why, don't you usually?" Duo wondered.

"Didn't enjoy my first eighteen birthdays," she said, darkly. "Those really weren't the happiest times of my life."

With that, the group went silent. None of them wanting to break the silence after what she had just said.

Eventually, Duo did so, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"So," he said. "Anyone for pizza?"

* * *

"What's your opinion?" Crane asked, looking over at the Timestrike Megazord in its holding bay. Due to the extent of the damages that it had taken in the battle with Goretail, the two of them had made the decision not to collapse it down into the individual Time Battlers. Even now, Dorlinda was surveying the damage with an appraising eye, wondering the best way to go about it.

"Well, the armour has been badly beaten up," Dorlinda muttered. "Some of the internal conduit capacitors look to have been severed, that could affect attack power. Right now, one solid hit would break straight through the armour and you wouldn't be able to hit back. Also judging by the burns on the face, I would take the guess that some of the targeting systems are completely fried."

"And, you can tell all that by looking at it?" Crane wondered. "I wouldn't have been able to deduce that without examining the thing."

"I built it," Dorlinda told him. "I can see when something's out of place. Perk of being a Lord of Time is having perfect twenty twenty vision. You probably can't see it, but some of the joints are distorted. The alignment between the Infernape and the Poliwrath is slightly out of line. That's how I could tell about the conduit capacitors."

"Is this really the best way to go about fixing it?" the red ranger asked. "Not collapsing it down into..."

"This way, I can tell what is wrong with the whole thing, rather than the sum of its parts," Dorlinda replied. "Shouldn't take too long to fix. Maybe a few hours, a day at most. Means I'll have to put Danni's morpher on the back burner for that time."

"How are you going with fixing that?" Crane wondered. "Don't need her powers fading out on us again."

"I'm nearly done," Dorlinda told him. "I've isolated the problem, just need to redirect a few minute power lines etc etc. Should be done in another few days. Anyway, I just need some peace to work now. If Regli sends down a monster, use the G-Force Zords to fight it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of Eon City, a taxi was pulling up outside one of the huge skyscrapers, a blond woman in her mid twenties getting out. She wore a green sweater and a pair of blue jeans, reaching down for some money to pay the driver.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, handing the coins to him.

Watching as he drove away, the woman reached down her purse to take out a cell phone. A brief pause of hesitation, before she started to dial the number.

It didn't take long for the person on the other end of the line to pick up, the woman not allowing her to speak.

"Hey, sister," she said, quickly. "It's me. Scarlett. I'm just passing through and thought that..."

Before she could finish speaking, her sister hung up, not even speaking.

"Bitch."

* * *

"Oh crap!" Paige exclaimed, dropping her phone into her lap. "Not what I wanted to hear."

"What's up?" Duo asked, looking over at her with interest. "Something put a Beedrill in your bonnet?"

"Who was that?" Danni asked, folding her arms. "Or, what he said without the slightly amusing comment."

"That..." the pink ranger said, looking put out by the whole thing. "That was my eldest sister, Scarlett. And, I have to get out of here, before she finds me."

"Before she finds you?" Chip wondered.

"What do you come from?" Duo quipped. "A family of serial killers?"

Not even rising to the bait to reply, Paige got up and walked out of the Pokemon Centre, leaving a series of slightly surprised looks.

"What?" Duo asked, seeing the way both Chip and Danni were glaring at him.

"A family of serial killers?" Danni asked. "That was really the most sensitive way you could have put the whole thing?"

"She's obviously got some deep seated emotional problem with her sister," Chip told him. "So, is there really any need to crack jokes about it."

* * *

Briskly walking through the streets, desperate to get away as quickly as possible, Paige felt herself bump into someone. Looking up, she felt a wave of relief rush over her as she realised it was Crane. He'd been out for a run, taking the moment for a breather.

"Hey, Paige," he said, stretching out as he spoke. "Going somewhere? Looked like you were in a hurry."

"Ah, I'm getting out of Eon City for the next few days," she replied. "One of my sisters is in town, and I'm desperate to avoid her like the plague."

He opened his mouth to speak, before she glared at him.

"And, don't make a joke about it either. Already had that crap from Duo."

"Why would I make a joke about it?" Crane asked, honestly looking bemused. "How come you want to avoid your sister so much? Isn't she a part of your family?"

"Just because we share the same blood, the same DNA and even a similar appearance doesn't mean that I want anything to do with her," Paige pointed out. "Look, I just want to get out of here before she starts to twist everything around. Make me doubt myself, and the faith that you guys have in me. And, I don't want that."

"Sounds bad," Crane said, sympathetically. "Well, if you want to get out of town, I'll tell the others that you went to Frodomar City for a few days to visit a friend."

"Thanks, Crane," she replied, smiling at him.

"But..." he replied, cutting off her exit by holding up his arm. "Look, I don't know what happened, but just by leaving town as soon as she shows up, aren't you doubting yourself anyway? You're thinking that you'll be affected by what she has to say. I know you pretty well Paige, and I can't believe that you're thinking that. Even for a moment."

She stopped trying to get away, pausing to think over what he had just said.

"I mean... Is she really worse than some of the jokers that we've faced while batling Regli?" Crane continued. "Like the Zanvipers?"

"I'd almost rather have another round with the damn Zanvipers," she muttered. "At least they didn't..."

"Look, is there anything I can do to help you get through this?" the red ranger asked. "And, just in case you're thinking of asking, I'm not going to arrange a piano to drop on her."

"Well, thanks for the offer," Paige said, smiling for the first time since she'd got the phone call. "But, I'm okay on that. Although, there is something that you can do for me. Something that I'm not sure quite how to ask."

"What are you saying?"

"I need a favour from you," she repeated.

* * *

"And, why's she asking that of you?" Duo asked, incredulously.

"That's a pretty big favour," Chip added. "Just repeat to us why she's asking you to pose as her boyfriend."

Even as he said it, Crane shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Just to avoid a grilling from her sister," the red ranger said. "She didn't go into the specifics, but it seemed like the only way to get her to face her sister."

"There is something there," Chip remarked. "Some deep seated inner trauma. And, I think you might have the right idea on how to get her to face her fears."

"So, where is she now?" Danni asked. "Paige, I mean?"

"Meeting up with her sister," Crane said, seeing the door open. "She said that she might swing by later, introduce us all."

And, just as he finished speaking, Paige and Scarlett came into the building.

"Brace yourselves," Duo suggested.

* * *

"So," Regli said, angrily looking over at Jirona. "You've failed yet again. Goretail was a completely useless waste of space. Pretending to be a sea serpent to lure the rangers out so he could destroy them... Have you lost your mind?"

"But, it was your plan," the monster maker protested. "I just gave you the monster to try and put the whole thing into motion. You shouldn't blame me because the monster that I created got destroyed by the Timestrike Megazord."  
"The Timestrike Megazord," Regli growled. "That infernal machine has caused me so many headaches. Bad enough when it was the G-Force Megazord, but now that just causes more problems than it's worth. We need to find a way to get rid of that, before we plan our next attack."

Right as he finished speaking, Darkia strode into the room, the grin on his face. He was gesturing at the TV, the screen now showing the rangers talking to Paige's sister.

"We need a way to get rid of the Timestrike Megazord," he said, barking with laughter. "And, I think that I've got just the way to go about it. Something so evil and ingenious that you'll thank me when I hand the Megazord over to you."

"And, how do you plan to do that?" Chimzor asked, yawning. "Ask nicely."

"Thought that I might try some cunning subterfuge," Darkia replied, turning back to the TV. "Just got to bide my time and wait for the right moment."

* * *

"Excuse me one moment," Scarlett said, getting up out of her seat. "I'm just going to get some air."

As she walked out the other rangers all looked around at Paige, who had spent most of the last hour leaning up close against Crane, her hand on his. With the break welcome, she pulled herself away.

"Thanks for the charade, guys," she replied. "I appreciate it."

"She doesn't seem so bad," Danni commented. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Paige."

"Well, I've got my memories," the pink ranger said, defensively. "That's why I'm..."

"You do realise that people change," Duo commented.

"How often does that happen?" Paige asked, sarcastically. "And, how often does it stay like that?"

"When did you lose your faith in humanity?" Chip wondered.

"I didn't," she deadpanned. "I never had any faith in my sister to start with. Pretty hard to lose what you never had."

* * *

"Hi there."

Drawing a deep inhale on her cigarette, Scarlett looked around to see a suspicious looking figure approaching her. A man wearing a scruffy hoody staggering.

"So, what's someone like you doing out here?" the vagrant slurred, grinning with a mouth that was missing several teeth. "Must be fate. Now come on and give me a..."

Before he could finish his request, she flashed out a foot and kicked him in the crotch. He went down instantly, writhing in pain.

And, as she turned to head back into the Pokemon Centre, Scarlett couldn't miss the harsh boom of laughter that echoed out around the alley.

"I like your spirit. Come with me, and we'll see what we can do about putting it to better use."

* * *

"Isn't this the same cliched plan as before?" Pura wondered, looking at the pink ranger's strapped down sister. "Try and get at a ranger through their siblings. We tried this already. YOU tried it already."

"Well, this time I've got a better plan than trying to get them to kill each other," Darkia growled. "Because, judging by what I've seen on the TV, the pink ranger actually would go through with it."

"Interesting," Chimzor muttered. "What? You're going to have the pink ranger kill her sister and then filter it through the media that she's a killer. Get her arrested so that..."

"Why would I do that, when I can have her deliver the Timestrike Megazord to me?" Darkia said, chuckling.

"You think that the pink ranger will give you the Timestrike Megazord in exchange for her sister?" Pura said, dryly. "Thought she hated her sister."

"Who said anything about the pink ranger getting the Megazord for me?" Darkia replied. "Now, let me work my particular brand of magic and we'll soon have something big and shiny to wreck this place with."

* * *

Groaning as she sat up, Scarlett looked around the room. It appeared that she was back in the Pokemon Centre, a fresh smelling room awaiting her.

"What happened?" she muttered, rubbing her head. Last thing she remembered was being in the alley, before passing out.

Right on cue, the door opened and the resident Nurse Joy walked in, smiling at her.

"Welcome back," the pink haired nurse said. "You passed out in the alley, someone brought you in here. Everything okay?"

"Just not sure why I passed out," Scarlett replied, rubbing her forehead in discomfort. "But, feels like I was whacked by something."

"Oh yes," Nurse Joy told her. "He saw the whole thing. It was the pink Poke Ranger."

Her response was a blank look, Scarlett not getting the point.

"Why would the pink Poke Ranger want to attack me?" she wondered. "What did I ever do to her?"

"Because, she's your sister," the nurse replied. "Behind the helmet, the pink ranger is none other than Paige Martinez."

"Paige?" Scarlett asked, incredulously. "Yeah right. Like they'd accept her. She's nothing. Just a lucky little bitch who..."

"Take it that you don't like her," Nurse Joy commented. "That would explain why she tried to hurt you."

"Look, why are you telling me this?" Scarlett demanded. "You think I'm going to be impressed by hearing how my little sister fights mutants. I'm not. So, get to the point, or I'm walking out."  
"Well," the nurse replied, with a smile that was strange to see on her face. It seemed to lack all trace of emotion. "You want to get a little revenge on her? Humiliate her, show everyone that the pink ranger is worthless. You still dislike your sister, I can help you get back at her."

Bringing up a hand to stroke her chin, Scarlett pondered the option for just a moment, before nodding.

"That sounds like something worth doing," she smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

"Go and see her," Joy replied. "And, grab her morpher. I'll be in touch when you do so."

"What does it look like?"

* * *

Slipping the door to Paige's room open, using a credit card to slip the lock, Scarlett stepped inside the room. Keeping her footsteps as quiet as possible as not to wake her sleeping sister. She was unable to describe how she felt watching her, the light snores coming up from her.

And on the bedside table, just as the Nurse Joy had told and described to her, was the morpher.

No time like the present, she thought with a smirk, as she strode across the room in four quick steps and grabbed it up. Holding and hesitating for a moment as she closed her fingers around the device, she eventually turned tail and headed out of the room. Not looking back.

Once out in the corridor, she looked down at the morpher, wondering how it worked. After a few further moments of deliberation, she slipped the strap across her wrist, noting how well it seemed to fit.

* * *

"You guys met Paige's sister?" Scott asked, leaning back on the couch down in the Pokemon Centre. "What's she like?"

"There's some family resemblance," Chip told him. "You can tell that they're related."

"But, there definitely some animosity there between them," Duo said. "The fact that she's lying to Scarlett about dating Crane tells the whole story."

"You're dating Paige?" Mitzi asked, looking at the red ranger. "And she's lying to her sister about how she's single?"

"No, the other way around," Crane replied. "Our apparent eight month relationship is nothing but a bunch of crap."

"At least she seemed to buy it," Danni said. "And, since she didn't come back last night, maybe she cut town. Then, we can have the old Paige back."

Right at her words, Paige came charging down the stairs, a panicked look on her face as she did so. The pink ranger instantly tore over to them, the worry falling off her in droves.

"What's up?" Crane asked. "Love?"

At the last part, Duo almost let out a laugh, before a withering glance from Paige silenced him.

"My morpher's been stolen," she said, sounding worried. "I took it off to go to sleep last night, and when I woke up, it was gone."

"What, you don't wear it while sleeping?" Chip asked.

"Maybe we should have asked Crane that," Duo quipped. "He could have told us."

"Duo, I'm going to hurt you unless you cut out the jokes," Paige snapped. "This is serious."

"Not that serious," Mitzi remarked. "I mean, whoever swiped it can't use it to morph, right?"

"The morphers have a DNA lock on them," Crane said, clarifying the situation. "So, only you can use it. You, or someone... Related to you."

As he finished his sentence, Paige suddenly went white.

"You don't think..." she said, softly. "Knew she hadn't changed."

"There's no proof that your sister is behind this," Danni pointed out.

"I don't need proof," Paige snapped. "Call Dorlinda now. We need to find her before something happens."

Nodding as she gave the command, Crane brought his morpher up, speaking into the communicator.

"Dorlinda, it's Crane," he said. "Are you there?"

For a moment, only empty static rustled out through the speaker. And then, Dorlinda's voice emerged.

"Rangers, get over here, right now."

"On our way," Crane replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the seven of them appeared in the Time Hole, having teleported from the alley behind the Pokemon Centre.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Chip wondered, as they took in the damaged sights of the Time Hole. Various pieces of furniture had been thrown about, burns now marking the wall. Some of the consoles had been damaged, while Dorlinda himself was sporting a cut below his left eye. The way he was holding himself suggested that he'd been badly hurt by something.

"I was just about to ask Paige the same question," Dorlinda snapped, angrily glaring at her. "Want to explain to me how a pink ranger came in here and trashed my home."

"My morpher was stolen by my sister," Paige explained, not being cowed by the expression. "While I was asleep."

"Well, this is a tricky situation," Dorlinda said, not looking at her. "If your sister is a blood relation, then she can of course use your morpher. Which would explain who attacked me. And, she can of course control..."

"Hey, Dorlinda," Crane asked, interupting him after getting the general gist of what he was about to say. "Tell me that you fixed the Timestrike Megazord and put it back in the Dialga Carrier."

"Not quite," the Lord of Time replied, rubbing at his eye. Already, the cuts were starting to heal on his face. "I fixed it, but..."

He was cut off by Duo letting out a series of curses at what he could see on the monitor that hadn't been smashed completely.

"Did you let it out for a test run?" the blue ranger asked, earning his own momentary glare of venom from Dorlinda.

"Of course I didn't," the Lord of Time replied, testily. "You think I'd do that?"

"Then," Duo said, turning the screen around. "Would you mind telling me this? Why is the Timestrike Megazord on the rampage?"

"Oh crap," Dorlinda muttered. "She stole it."

"I'm going to murder her," Paige said, darkly. "I'm going to take that morpher from her cold dead wrist."

"Calm down," Scott replied. "It looks bleak, but..."

"Okay!" Crane called, halting everyone in their speech. "Scott's just summed it up. It looks bleak. Our strongest Megazord is on the rampage and we're a ranger down."

"You're giving up?" Danni asked, incredulously.

"Of course not," Crane replied. "Just trying to think of a plan."

"There is one thing that worries me," Mitzi said. "Sure, she maybe got lucky with the morphing. And, even luckier with finding her way into the Time Hole..."

"I let her in," Dorlinda pointed out. "She used the morpher to throw out a distress call. I transported her in here, and..."

"Anyway," the green ranger continued. "She'd got lucky so far. But, I can't believe for one second that she knew how to control a Megazord first time without prior knowledge. So, the question is... Is she doing it randomly, or is someone directing her?"

"Regli," Duo said, angrily. "Has to be."

"Actually, I think it's more Darkia's MO," Crane pointed out.

"He has done it before," Chip muttered. "Remember Gail?"

"Anyway, we can suppose later," Paige snapped. "Point is, whatever happened happened. Now, we need to stop my bitch of a sister before she does something that puts me in a bad light."

"Dorlinda, can the Metagross and Houndoom Zords stop the Timestrike Megazord?" Danni asked, reaching over to one of the consoles to grab up her morpher. "Because, I'm ready to go."

"Me too," Scott said.

"I'm afraid that your plan won't work," Dorlinda told them both. "Danni, I highly doubt that you'll be able to morph. Scott, the Timestrike Megazord is stronger than your zord. You won't be able to beat it."

"And, I'd assume that the five G-Force Zords are useless," Crane said. "Because, since Scarlett has your morpher..."

"She can disrupt the control to the Clefable zord," Dorlinda finished.

"Well then," Duo remarked. "We're doomed."

"Of course we're not doomed," Crane told him. "We're just... Really really screwed."

"Fear not," Dorlinda said. "As per usual, I've got a cunning plan. I think I know how we can get out of this."

Moving into life, his injuries forgotten, the Lord of Time stepped over to the console and started to type quickly.

"Danni," he said. "Your morpher isn't working. So, I'm working on a temporary program to ensure that the Houndoom Zord will obey Crane. That's our best chance down that alley."

"Okay," Crane replied, unable to help grinning despite the occasion. He looked over at Danni, shrugging his shoulders. "Anything I should know about it?"

"Nah, everything's pretty self explanatory," she replied.

"Right," Dorlinda said. "So, that's that taken care of. Now, the only way to stop the Megazord would be to eject Scarlett from the cockpit and take the morpher away from her."

"I'll do that," Paige muttered. "Since I'm both powerless and zordless. Plus, there's something that I've been wanting to do for a while."

"Crane, you and Paige go," Dorlinda told them. "The rest of you stay here while I tell you the next part of my plan."

"Right," the red ranger replied, bringing up his morpher. "Go... G-Force!"

* * *

Now morphed, Crane appeared in the cockpit of the Houndoom Zord, the black machine charging across the battlefield to engage the Timestrike Megazord in combat. He knew that Paige was stood behind him, hoping and praying.

"You sure that you're okay to do this?" he asked, readying the controls. "Because..."

"I'll be fine," she replied, emotionless. "Really."

Taking a deep breath, Crane reached down to the holster at his waist and handed her his G-Force Blaster.

"Watch where you aim," he said. "But..."

"Thanks," she replied. "I appreciate it."

"Save it until we're done," Crane told her. "Okay, Houndoom Zord, battle mode."

The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reveresed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. A black coloured head with yellow eyes. Standing up on two legs, the Houndoom Zord let out another roar as it faced the Timestrike Megazord. The pink ranger controlling it now noticed them, smirking under her helmet.

* * *

"Okay," Dorlinda replied, still typing at his console. "Here's the plan. I'm modifying the Metagross Zord, so..."

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed. "You better not damage the thing beyond repair."

"So that it can combine with the Lapras, the Roserade and the Manectric G-Force Zords," Dorlinda said, ignoring him. "To form the Triforce Megazord."

"That seems like the best option," Mitzi said. "But, you can't call it that."

"Why not?" Dorlinda asked, surprised. "Seems like a perfectly reasonable..."

"It's copyrighted," Chip said. "By Nintendo. Ever heard of Legend of Zelda?"

"For the love of..." Dorlinda exclaimed. "Is this really the point?"

"He's right," Duo said. "So, tell us about the Triforce Megazord."

"One time option only," Dorlinda told them. "It's like fitting a round peg in a square hole. You might get it to fit, but it won't stay there for long. So, hurry up."

"Right, let's get down to it," Duo said.

"Good luck," Danni called, having replaced her morpher on Dorlinda's work station.

"Okay," Mitzi shouted. "Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

* * *

As they finished morphing, the four of them appeared on the battlefield, looking up at where the Timestrike Megazord was battling the Houndoom Zord. They could already feel the humidity within the air from some of the fire attacks that had been thrown around.

"Ready to do this?" Mitzi asked, looking to see the three G-Force Zords and the Metagross Zord charging towards them.

"As ever is," Duo told her.

"This should be pretty cool to try out," Chip said.

"Okay, let's go," Scott called.

The beams of green, blue, yellow and silver light shot out from the machines to suck the respective ranger inside.

"Right," Mitzi said, as she got settled in the Roserade Zord. "Let's do it. Triforce Megazord, initiate."

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord.

"That part's the same," Chip commented, as they watched the Metagross leap into the air to finish the transformation. The four legs fused together to form two arms, the base of the body connecting with the Lapras. A head emerged from the top of the Metagross to complete the effect, as the four rangers appeared in the cockpit. Mitzi sat in the centre, Duo to her right with Chip to the left. Scott was sat behind her.

"This is much more roomy than the other Megazords," Duo pointed out. "Amazing how having less people in this space has that effect."

"Okay, let's do it," Scott said. "Whatever it is that this baby can do."

* * *

Throwing out a fist, the Timestrike Megazord punched the Houndoom Zord back. Sending Paige falling over in the cockpit. Fortunately, Crane was strapped in. And then, the Triforce Megazord came onto the scene.

"What the heck is that?" the red ranger asked, shaking his head with disbelief.

"That's the Triforce Megazord," Dorlinda told him through the communication system. "Something that I cooked up to help out in this situation."

"This is bound to be interesting," Paige muttered. "Now, how do you think that I get on the Timestrike Megazord?"

"Well..." Crane said. "How about..."

He pushed a button, calling the attention of the Triforce Megazord.

"You guys hold it, and I'll drop Paige on the thing," Crane called. "Might want to work fast in getting the hang of that new Megazord."

Before any of them could react, the Timestrike Megazord did, spinning around to land a punch into the Timeforce Megazord. Already, it staggered back a few feet.

"Stabilisers are a little loose," Scott commented. "Might want to..."

Another flurry of punches came crashing into the newly formed Megazord, sending sparks crashing up off the armour.

"Okay, I'm through with this," Scott said. "Time to hit back with Meteor Mash!"

The silver arms swept out through the air and landed a pair of powerful blows into the Timestrike Megazord. Through the intercoms, they could hear yells from the cockpit of the opponent.

"Scarlett?" Paige yelled, jumping past Crane. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh hey, Paige," the voice replied. "Just... Hey, I don't owe anything to you. Especially not an explanation. I'm going to mess your two giant robots up and give this one to..."

"To who?" Paige snapped. "Who was it who asked you to do this?"

"None of it matters," she replied, calmly. "You're going to lose."

"Well, I had you down as a selfish bitch but..." Paige started to say, before being cut off with a harsh shot of laughter.

"Oh Paige. You really have been away too long. Away from the family you ran away from."

"You know why I did that," Paige retorted. But, the radio went silent. "Okay, that's it. Get me on there right now."

The Houndoom Zord fired out another Heat Wave, enough to send the systems of the Timestrike Megazord into meltdown. Quickly moving into action, the Triforce Megazord hit out with a Grass Knot and a Thunder Kick. The two of attacks crashed against the other Megazord, forcing sparks up from it.

"Now's our chance," Crane said, sending the zord charging over towards the back of the Timestrike Megazord. The arms wrapped around the body, the face close to the back of the Timestrike Megazord's head. "Now's your chance."

Gripping up the G-Force Blaster that she had been given, Paige turned to head for the exit.

"Wish me luck," she called, before vanishing.

"Good luck," Crane muttered, turning back to check on how the battle was going. While the Houndoom Zord held the Timestrike Megazord firm, the Triforce Megazord threw more punches into it. Accompanied by the occasional kick.

Keeping all his focus on holding the Megazord tight, Crane could see Paige start to run across the arm of the Houndoom Zord. Inwardly, he couldn't help but wince as the Timestrike Megazord tried to break free, the tremors sending her slipping from her feet.

* * *

"Hope she doesn't fall," Danni muttered, watching the whole thing on the monitors. "Otherwise..."

"Otherwise, the only option will be to destroy the Megazord. I'm not letting it fall into Regli's hands."

"I have to say that I agree with you," the black ranger said, before punching the air as Paige made it onto the back of the Timestrike Megazord. "Although, that might not be necessary."

* * *

Finally jerking the controls up, Scarlett broke away from the hold of the zord behind her, annoyed at the way they had been trying to stop her.

And, the voice in her ear told her to use the Focus Punch on the Houndoom Zord. That it would destroy it. And, Paige was on board.

"Goodbye sister," she muttered, turning to attack.

Only for something to leap out of nowhere and wrench her out of the seat. Looking up through the visor of her helmet, she saw Paige attacking her. Hitting her with real venom, the same anger that could be seen on her face.

"Hello, sister," she retorted, sarcastically. "Miss me?"

Another punch came in, crashing off her helmet. Scarlett brought her head up and smashed the helmet into Paige's nose, forcing her back with a yelp of pain. Blood ran down her face, dripping down onto the floor of the cockpit.

Targeting the weakened area again, Scarlett kicked out with one of her boots, her foot meeting with Paige's face. Paige let out another grunt, trying to flip her heavier sister away from her. And, she managed to do so. Hearing Scarlett hit the back wall of the cockpit, her hand scrabbled down towards the blaster which she had tucked into the back of her skirt. Bringing it up to aim at her sister, she paused for breath.

"Go ahead!" Scarlett hissed. "It won't kill me."

"That's the idea," Paige replied, coldly. She pulled the trigger.

* * *

The Timestrike Megazord had long since stopped moving. And, now Crane had vacated his seat in the Houndoom Zord and was charging towards the cockpit of the Megazord. He burst into the room, finding a bloodied Paige fixing the morpher back onto her wrist. He could see her sister down on the ground, unconscious.

"You did it," he said, looking at the scene.

Without flinching, she tossed the blaster back to him. Which he caught.

"I did," she replied. "Now, I'm out of here."

With that, she headed towards the exit to leave.

* * *

"So, you got the morpher back."

Looking around, Paige saw Crane approaching her. She'd come out to the park in the middle of Eon City to reflect upon things. And now, he'd found her. Part of her suddenly felt bad about how the entire day had gone. As she tried to smile at him, the pain shot through her face where she'd roughly applied the plasters across the wounded areas. Another part

"I did," she replied, watching him sit down next to her. "Works fine and everything. Checked it out as best I could. Although, the helmet needs cleaning on the inside. Cheap hairspray that my sister wore stuck to the top. And, you could really have done with a better icebreaker than that."

"You want to know what happened to her after you left?" Crane asked, ignoring the slight.

"Not really," she said. "But, I probably should."

"Dorlinda created a temporal fold," he told her. "Managed to wipe her memory of the entire thing. Anyone asks what happened to her, she got hammered and passed out."

"Good for her," Paige said. "One less thing for me to worry about."

"So, why do you hate her so much?" he asked, looking at her. "Go on. Just between you and me. I'll not tell anyone."

Sighing, she relented finally.

"When I was growing up," she replied, slowly. "It wasn't the... Conventional upbringing. My mom died when I was young. Giving birth to my little brother, who died anyway. Then, my dad went crazy."

"Ouch," he said. "Sorry to hear that."

"That wasn't the best part," she said, bitterly. "I was left to live with my grandmother and my three older sisters. My grandmother wasn't... She was ill a lot at this point. And, my three wonderful sisters decided that they'd rather have the easy life. And, that I'd be suited to a life of slavery. Fetching and carrying, that was my childhood. Being used as a source of cheap labour by the only family that I had. So, that's why I wasn't happy to see her."

"Explains a lot of things," Crane replied, slipping his hand over to rest on hers. Hoping that she'd draw some comfort from it. "So, why did you ask me to fake being your boyfriend?"

She let out a sigh, he could tell that it was a struggle for her to keep it together.

"When... When I was growing up, they used to beat me. Taunt me. Tell me how nobody would ever love me. Guess a part of me didn't want to see the look on her face when she inevitably found out. Thanks for doing that for me. I really..."

"It's no problem," he said. "Just glad that I could help you out. I don't think that you've got anything to worry about right now."

"Well, thanks again," she replied, craning her neck to look him in the eyes. "You bailed me out of something that... Well, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction."

"Nobody ever does," Crane told her. "Anyway, I'm sure if I'm in a similar situation, you'd return the favour. Although, hopefully it'd be without the part about it being a filthy lie."

Taking his hand away from hers, he started to get up. Ready to leave her to ponder over what he had just said.

"See you when I see you."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Damn... Okay, it's done.**

**Longer than I thought it would be. But, still think that the whole thing works.**

**And, Legend of Zelda copyright infringement abound!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**And, no preview for next chapter, but it'll be entitled A Perfect Snowstorm and should be up soon. Handy with the weather today.**

**Anways, thanks for reading.**

**Ten chapters left. Maybe I will put up an actual preview of SDI at some point. Rather than the limply vague hint in the last chapter.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!**


	36. A Perfect Snowstorm

Chapter Thirty Six. A Perfect Snowstorm.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_After battling the Goretail monster, the Timestrike Megazord was damaged. Leaving Dorlinda to repair it. Meanwhile, Paige's sister, Scarlett arrived in town and promptly forced Paige to try and avoid her like the plague. Eventually, it was only with a favour from Crane that she faced her sister. Later, Scarlett was abducted by Darkia and told to steal Paige's morpher and commandeer the Timestrike Megazord. With Dorlinda hastily upgrading, it was up to the Houndoom and the Triforce Megazords to try and stop the Timestrike Megazord. Paige managed to get in and stop her sister just in time, before leaving. Later, Crane spoke to her and found out why she hated her sister. And ended up getting the whole story..._

_

* * *

_

"So, what's that you've got there?"

Looking up from her book, Danni saw Chip approaching her, a mug of coffee in his hand as he did so.

"You didn't strike me as a reading type," the yellow ranger continued, dropping down to sit across from her. "Anything interesting."

"Book on the legends of Verger," she replied. "When the whole thing with Regli is done and over, I'm thinking of taking another trip around it. Seeing if there's anything I should know, like not to disturb the tomb of any ancient royalty that might come back and haunt me. Figured I'd take the Ruin Maniac route."

"Is there anything like that around?" Chip wondered. "Caverns where you end up getting chased by a rolling boulder, and spikes that burst out of the walls."

"Haven't got that far," the black ranger told him. "Currently, I'm just reading about the Glace Crystal. And, you've been watching too many movies."

"The Glace Crystal?" Chip asked, ignoring the quip. "What's that?"

"An ancient crystal that created the first ice age a long time ago," she told him. "Covered the entire region in snow and ice. Thousands died, both human and Pokemon."

"Ouch," Chip muttered. "Is that a true story?

"There was an ice age in this time centuries ago," Danni told him. "But, whether is was caused by a crystal or not is... Unclear."

"Wonder if it ever did actually exist," Chip said. "That'd be worrying, knowing that something that powerful is out there at the mercy of every two bit bad guy who wants to swipe it."

"Think that it might just be a legend," she reminded him. "There's no crystal out there that can cause an ice age."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Did you hear that?" Chimzor growled, watching the scene taking place upon the TV in front of them. "A crystal that could cause an ice age?"

"I also heard the part about it being a myth, dimwit," Pura retorted, stretching out her limbs as she got up from the couch where she had been laid. "Which is why I'm not getting excited."

"All myths have a basis in fact," Nocto remarked, looking over from her perch in the corner. "Just as the truth is only relative from what you can learn from a lie."

"We're bad guys," Pura said, incredulously. "We lie all the time. Even to the point where even if we do tell the truth, nobody believes us."  
"My point is..." Nocto began to say.

"I think I liked you better when you just made monsters grow and spent the rest of your time sleeping," Chimzor muttered.

"Although it is a myth, the Glace Crystal may well exist. Somewhere. Lost and forgotten by all, ready to be used by one who would want to use its powers to..."

"You're so full of cra..." Pura started to say, before hearing applause. And, right on cue, Regli walked in.

"I think that is a good plan," he growled. "We're going to bury this whole region and the rangers under a blanket of snow and ice. That should do for them. Now, Pura, what were you about to say?"

"Just that Nocto is so fully of cra.. zily good ideas," she replied, with a nervous laugh.

"Nice to see that everyone is on board," Regli said, breezily. "Now, I'm going to go and browbeat Jirona into making a monster."

* * *

"Thanks for helping me straighten everything out in the Time Hole," Dorlinda said, looking over at Paige as she finished wiping the console. "I would say that I couldn't have done it without you, but... You know, I could have done. It would just have taken longer."

"Dorlinda, you control time!" Paige pointed out. "Couldn't you have just... I don't know. Gone forward a few hours when you'd finished it."

"Doesn't work like that," the Lord of Time told her.

"Yeah, should have guessed," the pink ranger replied. "Otherwise, you'd have done it."

"Correct," he said. "Anyway, you didn't have to help me out with it."

"I did," Paige told him. "Still feel guilty that my sister trashed the place."

"I don't blame you, Paige," Dorlinda remarked. "Although, maybe you should sleep with your morpher on in the future."

"Already have done the last few nights," she reported.

"Good," he said, absentmindedly. "Now, you're just making me feel bad that it took me a few days to start to straighten the place out. What with various repair work and such, plus the fact that I still need to sleep, this is my first available opportunity."

"How is the repairing going?" Paige wondered. "When we took the Timestrike Megazord back, we didn't trash it up too badly, did we?"

"Nothing worse than the average monster beating," Dorlinda told her. "I did put in some new safety protocol though, just to prevent something like this happening again."

"Good," she muttered. "What happens if it does happen again?"

"The whole cockpit fills with electricity," the Lord of Time told her. "Then with water. And then the water freezes over."

"So, it's as humane as possible?"

* * *

"Presenting the newest monster," Jirona said, walking into the lab. "And, she should be a good one."

"Heard that before," Pura muttered. "A lot."

Ignoring the quip, Jirona stepped aside to let the monster walk in. She had the body and long green hair of a Gardevoir, combined with the head of a Glalie. Her arms and body appeared to be the orange part of a Froslass.

"I give you Glaidevass," Jirona said, proudly. "If you want things done right, rather than the way we've been going about it for the past few months, then..."

"You honestly believe that it can find the Glace Crystal?" Chimzor asked. "Because, there's no evidence that it actually exists."

Nocto opened her beak to speak, before deciding not to. Realising that whatever she said would probably be met from vicious insults.

"Hey, Glaidevass," she said. "I'll be seeing you shortly."

"Less of the negativity!" Jirona exclaimed. "Damn! If this crystal exists, she'll find it. If it doesn't, then I've given her enough fire... Or rather snow... power to sink the whole region into another ice age."

"Well, why don't we just do that in the first place?" Chimzor wondered. "Rather than waste the time looking for the crystal that probably doesn't exist."

"Extra juice," Glaidevass replied. "If I can find that crystal, nothing can stop me."

With those words, she vanished. Ready to set off on her search.

* * *

Humming as he leaned over the still slightly damaged morpher, Dorlinda was interrupted by the sudden sounds of the alarm attracting his attention.

Breaking up from stoop, looking over at the console, the Lord of Time could see the monster exploring a cave high on the snow covered peaks of the Merlin Plateau.

"That... Can't be good," he muttered, heading over to the console immediately. "Rangers, come in!"

As their morphers went off, Chip, Duo, Scott, Paige and Mitzi looked at each other, suddenly startled by the sound. The five of them had come over to the Pokemon Centre to get some

"At least we're getting some action," Chip muttered, as Mitzi started to speak into hers.

"What's up, Dorlinda?" he asked, keeping his voice low in the relatively empty Pokemon Centre.

"Rangers," the voice replied. "There's a monster upon the peaks of the Merlin's Plateau. One that looks to be searching the caves for something. I cannot hazard a guess at what, but I would say it isn't good. Get over there as quick as you can."

"Roger that," Scott said, as the five of them got up and headed for the exit. "We'll go and find it."

"Do I have to tell you to be careful?" the Lord of Time asked.

"Always are," Duo remarked.

* * *

Minutes later, they appeared on the slopes of the Merlin Plateau.

"Okay, let's find this thing and put it down hard," Mitzi ordered. "Then we can get out of here."

"Cold up here," Paige muttered, wrapping her coat around her. "Is that snow? I had no idea that there was snow in Verger."

"Things you learn," Duo deadpanned. "What do you think? Split up and see what we can find?"

"Yeah, we can cover more ground that way," Scott said. "Alright, you guys go that way, and we'll go this one."

Without questioning the orders, Duo and Chip went one way, while Paige and Mitzi followed Scott the other.

"If you find anything, shout out!" Mitzi yelled, watching the two guys start to peer into caves.

* * *

Just as she had been told, Glaidevass could see the Glace Crystal in one of the caves. All blue and shiny, the sparkling sapphire winking in the faint traces of sun creeping in from the outside. What she hadn't realised was that the stone was roughly the size of an average human hand. And, had been made into a necklace.

"Pretty," she muttered, walking over to lay a hand on the item. "And, it'll look even better on me."

"You know, nobody likes vanity."

The voice breaking her concentration, she spun around and launched a Blizzard attack towards the direction of the voice.

As the attack rushed towards them, both Duo and Chip leaped to the side, evading the blast.

"Cold, love, cold," Duo quipped. "You ready to do this?"

"Oh yeah," Chip replied.  
"Go... G-Force!"

At Duo's command, the two rangers morphed, transforming into their suits.

"You rangers think you're tough?" Glaidevass screeched, launching out another attack. "But, I am made of living ice."

"You're not getting... Whatever it is," Chip said, running in to engage her in combat.

"When I get the Glace Crystal!" she yelled, hitting him with a Shadow Punch, an attack that sent him crashing back across the cave. "I'll destroy you all."

"The Glace Crystal?" Chip exclaimed, as the monster blasted Duo with a Psychic Shadow Ball, the attack sending the blue ranger sinking to the ground.

In the interim, it allowed Glaidevass to turn and wrap her hands around the item.

"Previous precious necklace," she hissed, dropping it over her head. "Now, feel the chill!"  
Her hands came up again, launching out a Sheer Cold attack towards the two rangers.

"Stay strong!" Duo shouted, before he and Chip were hit by the attack and frozen solid. Unable to move as they were encased in a block of ice.

"Later, morons," she scoffed, heading for the exit. "Now, to cover this whole area in snow."

* * *

As they continued to explore, Paige, Scott and Mitzi could suddenly feel the snow begin to shower down upon them.

"That can't be good," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Think we should go and check this out."

"Let's go," Mitzi ordered. "Nothing's happening over here. So, it must be in the other direction."

With that, the three of them began to run back in the direction that they'd come.

Upon arriving, they were greeted with the sight of Glaidevass making it snow. From this point at the top of the mountain, they could see that the frozen rain was starting to cover the entire region.

"Hey... Snow monster!" Paige yelled. "You better stop what you're doing now, or else."

Rolling her eyes, the monster turned back around to look at the three rangers with disdain.

"How 'bout no?" she replied. "Now, don't you have something better to do? Like save a Skitty from a tree or something."

"Where are Duo and Chip?" Scott wondered.

"Let me guess," Glaidevass smirked. "One wears blue and the other yellow. Yeah, I put them on ice."

"What?" Mitzi demanded. "Where are they?"

"Can send you to join them, if you like," the monster chuckled.

"I don't think so," the green ranger replied. "Let's do it. Ready?"

"Ready!" both Scott and Paige shouted.

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

With those commands, the three rangers all morphed into their suits, ready to attack.

"Already did this dance with those two morons," the monster replied, lazily firing out another Blizzard towards the three rangers who dodged it.

"Weapons!" Mitzi commanded. "Roserade Plant Scythes!"

"Clefable Metronome Daggers!"

"Metagross Steel Hammer!"

Moving into attack, Mitzi slashed out at the monster, who retaliated with an Ice Punch. A super effective attack that forced her to let out a shriek of pain. A sudden patch of ice appeared on her stomach and started to extend out across her body.

"Mitzi!" Scott shouted, worried. He swung out with his Steel Hammer, hoping to deal some super effective damage of his own. Glaidevass yelled as the attack cracked against her body, before throwing out a Shadow Ball. An attack that was just about effective enough to send Scott back, his armour only partly deflecting the damage.

Next, Paige went on the attack with her Metronome Daggers. One of them was covered in electricity, while the blade of the other was tinged with flames. She swept out towards the monster, Glaidevass howling as the twin types of moves damaged her. Yet, she still retained enough focus to trap Paige with a Psychic attack.

"You're about to feel cold," she laughed, blasting the pink ranger with an Ice Beam.

* * *

Jogging through the part in Eon City, Crane had pushed the notice of the snow to the back of his mind. At least until his morpher beeped, alerting his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, pausing for breath as he spoke into the device.

"Crane," Dorlinda's voice replied. "The other rangers are currently engaged in battle with an ice monster on the peak of the Merlin's Plateau. They need your help right now."

"Gotcha," the red ranger replied, bringing his morpher up. "Go... G-Force!"

* * *

Appearing above the battlefield, Crane could see a pair of ice blocks down below, while Scott still fought the strange looking monster. But, his boots were encased in blocks of ice, ice that was slowly creeping up his legs as his attacks became slower and more cumbersome.

With that all he needed to see, he leaped down to join in the attack, attacking Glaidevass from behind. His boots came up and cracked against her spine, the monster spinning to attack him with an Ice Punch.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!" Crane bellowed. His costume burst up into flames, the attack melting the ice at Glaidevass' hands. As her limbs made contact with his body, she howled in pain.

Still moving, Crane pressed his advantage, the heat from his body forcing her back. Until, she bit the bullet and landed a Shadow Ball on him. The force sending him crashing back away from the monster.

"Cool your jets," Glaidevass snickered. "Blizzard!"

Her attack shot out, completely covering Crane in ice. Within seconds, he'd gone the way of the other five rangers, only a block of ice remaining.

"Simple," she remarked, turning to go back to her task. Soon, Verger would be back in a new ice age.

* * *

As she headed back from the library having returned the book on the legends of Verger, Danni was ready to go back to the Pokemon Centre and think things over. The snow coming down around her was something that she suddenly noticed with shock and surprise.

Yet, that was when her body turned to a streak of black energy and she found herself suddenly in the Time Hole.

"Word of warning would have been nice," she replied, grumpily looking over at Dorlinda who was eating a satsuma.

"Your morpher is up here," the Lord of Time told her. "Otherwise, I would have given you the warning that I was about to..."

He paused to finish munching on his orange.

"Enjoying that?" Danni wondered.

"Oh yes," he smiled. "Much better for you than a bannana."

"Maybe not with the teeth," the black ranger pointed out.

"That's a point," Dorlinda admitted, slightly shiftily. "Although I'm immortal, the teeth can still... Ah well, I like the flavour. Okay, I digress."

"Why did you call me here?" Danni asked, looking over to where her morpher usually was. Now however, it was fixed up to the consoles, rather than to the usual work station.

"Because, we have a situation," he replied, showing her to the monitor. On it, she could see six large blocks of ice, a series of familiar colours inside their confines.

"Are those...?" she wondered, suddenly worried by what it meant.

"Your friends have been captured by Glaidevass," Dorlinda continued. "And, it's time to take drastic methods. I'm about to make or break with your morpher."  
"You have a plan on how to fix it?" she replied, hopefully.

"I do," he said, clearing his throat. "Although, it might not work. I can re-energise it to its full power, but there's no guarantee that the components will align almost instantly. It could still take time to do so."

"We've got to take that chance," the black ranger replied, grimly. "I need to stop that monster now."

Pictures of the monster in question flashed up on the monitors, complete with the Glace Crystal around her neck.  
"Interesting accessory," Danni muttered.

"I believe that you know what it is," Dorlinda told her. "Seen the snow around. The name Glace Crystal mean anything to you?"

"You mean it actually exists?"

"Oh yes," the Lord of Time replied. "That's why unless you stop her, all of Verger will be covered in snow in two hours. In six hours, it will be covered by ice. In twelve hours, 98% of humanity and Pokemon will be wiped out."

"No pressure then."

"Indeed," he said. "So, shall we get started?"

"Time is money," Danni quipped. "Do it."

Without hesitating, Dorlinda stepped forward and keyed a few commands into the console. Almost instantly, a piercing wail erupted from the computers and the lights began to dim. Sparks shot up from the console and the monitor went black. A series of whirring clicks flashed out before it all finished.

"Teleportation is pretty much fried," Dorlinda noted. "Guess there'll just be enough to send you to her location. It'll take me a while to get this back up and running. But..."

He paused to reach over and hand her the morphing device.

"It should be fully charged. But, just be careful. All we can do is hope that it works now."

"I've got a feeling that it will," Danni replied, confidently. "Okay, I'll go get her."

"Good luck," Dorlinda told her, hitting the transportation command.

Within seconds, she was vanishing away.

* * *

"Precious precious snow!" Glaidevass sang. "Just like diamonds falling from the sky."

As the snow fell out all around her, she began to spin in joy. Only for that sensation to fall away as she saw Danni appear from out of nowhere, her morpher on her wrist.

"Oh joy, another ranger," she muttered. "Well, I've got the time to spare. Send you the way that your friends went."

"That's not going to happen," Danni replied, bringing her morpher up. "Go... G-Force!"

And, nothing happened.

Glaidevass actually tapped her foot on the ground, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm shaking," she muttered. "That's pretty pathetic. What do you call a Poke Ranger without any power?"

Before the black ranger could reply, Glaidevass let out a howl of laughter.

"An ice cube!"

At her command, an Ice Beam burst out from her mouth, ready to freeze Danni solid.

Instinctively, Danni brought her hands up to protect her face, the morpher taking the full brunt of the ice type move. For a moment, she held it back, wondering what effect the blast would have.

And then, almost inexplicably, a wave of black flames burst out from the morpher. It instantly melted the ice streaming towards the black ranger, and sent Glaidevass crashing back to the snow.

"What the heck was that?" both the monster and the ranger wondered, sounding simultaneously shocked.

With the question remaining unanswered, another black light burst from the morpher, covering Danni within its wake.

And, better late than never, she finally morphed.

"Guess that blast did the trick," Danni replied, looking at Glaidevass. Examining the monster closely, she could see that the Glace Crystal had been cracked by the wave of black fire that had exploded from her morpher.

"You'd be right," Dorlinda's voice said, in her head. "The sudden change in temperature forced the morpher to go into sudden cataclysmic reversion. The components had to forcefully realign to avoid being decimated. Hey, all the morphers that I created have that feature. That's why you can leave them in the sun and nothing happens."

"Handy," Danni muttered. "But, you didn't build this morpher."

Before she could hear Dorlinda's reply, Glaidevass launched another attack towards her. Throwing herself to the side, Danni went on the attack, trying to kick the monsters legs out from underneath her. Unfortunately, Glaidevass leaped up to avoid the blow, her dodge enough time to allow Danni the chance to jump back up and attack. The black ranger launched a kick into Glaidevass' face, the monster yelping before countering with a Shadow Punch.

Due to the dark typing in Danni's costume, the attack didn't do much.

"You want to use special attacks, huh?" she asked. "Houndoom Faint Attack."

At the command, Danni vanished away, appearing behind Glaidevass. Her fists swept out, hitting the monster in the back. Before Glaidevass could turn and counter, Danni vanished again, this time attacking from the side.

Again, Glaidevass turned to try and search out her opponent. But, after another attack, Danni vanished again.

"Come back here and let me freeze you!" she howled, desolately

"Your freezing days are over," the black ranger said, reappearing in front of Glaidevass. And, with those words, she leaped up and planted her boot into the gem around the monsters neck. It instantly shattered under the blow, sending the monster staggering back. "Effective immediately."

"But... How did you find my weakness?" Glaidevass complained, clutching at her stomach. The shattered remains of the Glace Crystal tinkled down to the ground.

"Pretty obvious," Danni quipped. "Keeping it in the middle of your body where it could easily be seen..."

"Yada yada yada!" Glaidevass screeched, bringing her hands up. "Have a little powder snow!"

With that, she fired the attack towards the black ranger, who leaped out of the way.

"How about no?" she said, bringing her Pulse Pistols up. "But, I'm happy to return the favour. Fire!"

At her commands, the Dark Pulse and Flamethrower attacks burst from the blasters, completely raking through Glaidevass' defenses. Keeping up the assault, Danni was greeted with the sight of the monster collapsing down to the ground before exploding.

"That's what you get for messing with my friends," she said.

* * *

"Damnit," Regli muttered. "Why do I even bother with you, Jirona. Nocto, get down there and..."

"Knew I'd be seeing her again pretty quickly," the monster enlarger quipped, before vanishing away in a flurry of feathers.

"Does anyone else wish that Jirona hadn't created her with such an annoying attitude?" Pura wondered.

"Is that really the important issue right now?" Jirona snapped back.

* * *

As Danni had expected, Nocto quickly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Doesn't seem like two minutes since I was here, creating your zord," Nocto quipped, looking over at the black ranger. "Something for you to think about."

Her expression swept down to the remains of Glaidevass, psychic energy bursting out to touch the body parts.

"You are feeling very sleepy," she droned. "You are feeling yourself grow. Bigger. Much bigger."

Right on cue, the monster was reborn, shooting up to many times her normal size.

And, Danni's now working again morpher started to beep.

"The other rangers are on their way," Dorlinda informed her. "However, it will take them time to get from the Merlin Plateau, since I accidentally drained the whole system fixing your morpher. No teleportation."

"Okay, I'll hold her," Danni replied. "Houndoom Zord, I choose you!"

* * *

The big black hound charged across the horizon, tearing towards battle. The beam of black light burst out from the cockpit of the machine, sucking her inside. A powerful roar emanated from the jaws of the mechanical beast, as Danni settled into her seat.

"Glad to be back with you," the black ranger muttered, accessing the controls. "Alright, time for Battle Mode."

The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reveresed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. A black coloured head with yellow eyes. Standing up on two legs, the Houndoom Zord let out another roar as it faced Glaidevass.

"You ready for round two?" Danni demanded.

"You going to do something other than talk?" the monster replied. "Or how about becoming a big icicle."

From her mouth, she launched out a Blizzard attack, determined to take down the Houndoom Zord.

"Not going to happen," the black ranger replied. "Heat Wave!"

The burst of heat streamed out from the Houndoom Zord, blocking the attack off. The snow turned to water and harmlessly splattered onto the ground.

"Dark Bomb!"

The cannon in the jaws on the chest let out several reports, firing out five small black orbs through the air. They crashed into Glaidevass, before exploding in unison. The monster let out a howl of pain, as she staggered back.

"Crunch!"

Again, the mouth of the zord flashed, a twin set of energy beams rushing out from within. They cracked against the already weakened Glaidevass, who let out another scream.

"You think you're going to win?" the monster demanded. "Taste my Sheer Cold."

"Uh oh," Danni muttered, looking at the screens to her left. "That might not be good. Time to hold on."

Snow rushed up across Glaidevass' body, as she prepared the attack. Ready to unleash it down onto the Houndoom Zord.

"Not today!"

Before the monster could attack, a pair of beams came crashing through the air and smashed into her back. One a powerful blast of water, the other a rainbow coloured beam of psychic energy. Both of which were enough to disrupt her focus on the attack.

"What?!" she complained, turning to see the G-Force Megazord and the Metagross Zord stood behind her.

"Long time no see," Duo shouted. "You miss us?"

"Oh yeah," Danni replied.

"Ready to finish this queen off?" Scott asked, looking over at the Megazord.

"Let's do it," Crane yelled. "Meta-Force Megazord, now!"

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used. Scott appeared in the cockpit, sat behind Crane.

Now ready, the Meta-Force Megazord and the Houndoom Zord stood side by side, both glaring at Glaidevass.

"Errr... We can talk about this," the monster pleaded.

"Talk is cheap," Mitzi retorted.

"Which is why I do it a lot," Chip quipped.

"Dark Bomb!" Danni commanded.

More small black bombs burst out from the cannon on the stomach of the Houndoom Zord, streaking out to crash into Glaidevass. Again, she let out a screech.

"Meteor Mash!" Crane shouted.

The armoured limbs of the Meta-Force Megazord began to glow with a silver light, before sweeping out and dealing a pair of huge blows to the monster. She was thrown backwards away from the two machines, complaining about the pain.

"Let's finish her off," Paige said.

"Gyro Cannons, fire!" the six rangers in the Megazord yelled.

Upon the shoulders of the Meta-Force Megazord, the cannons began to spin before launching out several multi-coloured blasts of energy. Attacks that crashed into Glaidevass, who only had time to let out a final scream, before falling to the ground and exploding.

"Alright," Danni said. "We did it."

* * *

"Didn't like being frozen," Mitzi muttered. "Still got chills in my feet. Anyone else got that?"

"Nope," Crane said.

"Nope," Duo offered.

"No," Paige told her.

"Think one of my ears might have got frostbite," Chip muttered.

"Unfortunately not," Scott said.

"And, I'm free of it as well," Danni remarked.

"You weren't even frozen." Duo quipped.

"Oh that's right," she replied. "I was too busy saving your ass."

"Well, thanks for that, Danni," Paige said. "Didn't like the idea of spending the rest of eternity as a giant popsicle."

"Insert own joke here," Mitzi said, shifting around in her chair. Smiling as he watched her do so, Scott reached out and patted her leg.

"I'm sure you'll warm up sooner or later," he said, with a grin.

"At least you got your powers back and working," Crane mused, looking at Danni. "Welcome back to the team."

"Feels like I've never been away," she said, with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well, that one's finished. Filler really, but at least Danni has full control over her powers again. Which was what I was going for.**

**Next chapter... Number thirty seven, will be entitled The Joining and will be up soon.**

**Took me longer to write this chapter than I originally thought it would. Stuff came up.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Legends of Verger. Lol.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**


	37. The Joining

Chapter Thirty Seven. The Joining.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_As the rangers looked to be winning the battles against them, Regli brought back General Darkia from the confines of death to help him defeat the Poke Rangers. Yet, even despite his best efforts, the rangers remained strong and managed to keep Verger safe. Danni discovered about an item called the Glace Crystal which could be used to send a world into an ice age. As Regli discovered about this item, he sent the Glaidevass monster to grab it and do such a job. With the other rangers frozen by her ice attacks, Danni managed to completely recover her powers and defeat Glaidevass, before a combination of the Houndoom Zord and the Meta-Force Megazord finished the monster off completely..._

_

* * *

_

"This has become completely unacceptable!" Regli bellowed, looking at all of his henchmen. Jirona, Darkia, Chimzor, Pura, Nocto and even a few Gollins that were milling around. "We have been beaten too many times by these rangers and it is starting to irritate me. This is your ultimatum. The entire lot of you have three chances to destroy them or I'm going to take the matter into my own hands. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to resort to that, but I will. And when I create my brave new world in this region, none of you will be a part of it."

As silence rang out through the cave, he glared at them all again.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded. "Go think of ways to destroy!"

With those words still causing many of them to gulp, the group started to filter away from the main area of the cave.

"You think that he would turn on us?" Chimzor muttered, looking over at Darkia with sudden worry. "I've been destroyed before, by the rangers. I don't particularly want to do this again."

"He will destroy you if he has to," Darkia warned. "With a song in his heart. He's done it before in the future. If you fail him as often as we all have..."

"How can we stop this?" Chimzor said, pleadingly. "I don't want to become a pile of scrap metal and ash. You've surely got a plan."

"Indeed I have," Darkia told him. "And, it's a good one. I think that you might be able to help me out with it. But, only because it's idiot proof."

"So, what is it?"

"Come and find out."

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"That's pretty... Well, I can't decide if it's sad or kind of retro," Mitzi said, looking up over to what was going on. The Pokemon Centre had recently had a couple of old arcade games installed. Celebi Crisis 4 and Mansion of the Shedinja, giving the place the feeling of an old arcade.

"Retro," Scott offered. Up across from the two of them, Duo and Chip were currently playing Celebi Crisis, shooting various bad guys wearing the uniforms of crime syndicates. "Hey, can't blame them for trying to do something different with the Pokemon Centre."

"That's another thing," Mitzi continued. "Why do no other Pokemon Centres have a coffee bar, yet this one does?"

Peeling a satsuma, Scott shrugged. Both of them could hear Duo shout in anger as he was killed.

"Maybe the locals in Eon City prefer coffee more than they do in other towns," he said. "Either that or it was a great social experiment that failed."

"I don't know," Duo said, coming back over to grab some more coins out of his jacket pocket. "Failure seems a pretty harsh term. If you look up failure in the dictionary, it won't have a picture of this next to it. Probably a picture of Regli and his gang of jokers."

"Now, that's something that we can agree on," Mitzi smiled. "Just enjoying the relative peace, because it probably won't last. How long do you think it'll be before we have to deal with another mutant freak?"

"You taking bets?" Scott wondered, reaching down to his pocket. "I'll say it'll be in the next six hours."

He dropped some dollar bills down onto the table.

"Normally, I only gamble with chumps," Duo mused. "But, in your case, I'll make an exception."

Still grinning, he placed down some money of his own.

"Four hours," he offered.

At this point, Mitzi let out a laugh.

"Forty eight minutes," she said, placing some cash of her own down onto the table.

"That's... Precise," Scott remarked. "What makes you so sure?"  
"I've got a feeling," she said. "Now, who's going to keep a hold of that money while we wait?"

* * *

"What are we doing down here?" Chimzor growled, as he followed Darkia into another subterranean cave. It seemed like they'd been walking for hours, as the darkness began to get to him.

"I've been building something that is a sure fire way to ensure that the rangers are defeated," the general told him. "Something completely fool proof. Something that cannot fail."

"And you built this?" Chimzor muttered.

"Found it might be more accurate," Darkia replied. "In the future, I came across an item known as the Eclipse Stone. A rock that can... Well, it can increase power. But, it takes at least two to use it to the max potential. The rangers destroyed it in the future, but it still exists in this time period."

"And, you just happened to find it by accident?"

"Hell no, I stole it from the Reims building in Holimar City."

"So, you're a master criminal as well as a general?"

Ignoring the quip, Darkia turned left into a large chamber. Just as he had said, a large black stone lay perched on a pedestal. Even in the darkness, Chimzor could tell how shiny it was.

"That's the Eclipse Stone?" Chimzor wondered. "Thought that it would be... A bit more impressive."

"It's a hulking black stone that's been in a cave for millenia remaining untouched by man, mutant or monster," Darkia said, scathingly. "What more do you want?"

"A big red button that you have to press to destroy the whole place," Chimzor replied. "So, how does it work?"

"Walk over and touch it," Darkia said, as he started to do, holding his stubby clawed hands out to the stone. "It's effects should take a little time to work, but when they do..."

Grinning at the thought, Chimzor strode over to the other side of the Eclipse Stone and banged his claws against the surface of the black rock.

Illuminating the entire cave, a huge flash of light erupted from the stone, washing over the pair of villains.

"Now, shall we go and destroy?" Darkia growled. "Get warmed up before the power boost kicks in."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Chimzor cackled, before the two of them vanished out of the cave.

* * *

"Well, looks like you're about to lose that bet," Duo said, looking over at Mitzi. "Only three minutes left and..."

Before he could finish his sentence, their morphers beeped.

"I love that guy!" Mitzi exclaimed, as she made to answer it. "What's up, Dorlinda? Monster on the loose?"

"Actually, there's two," the Lord of Time replied. "So, you might want to..."

"Sweet, does that mean that I win double money?" Mitzi wondered, only half seriously.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to interrupt beings who could throw you into a dimension where there are nothing but Corphish?" Dorlinda asked, suddenly changing his tone to irritated. "I need the four of you up here right away. You better see this."

"Okay, we'll be up shortly," Scott told him, before the line went dead.

"Right, pay up, suckers," the green ranger said, looking at both Duo and Scott.

"Is this really the defining issue at the moment?" Duo asked. "Plus, my criteria is the time it takes to actually get over there and engage the monster in combat."

"Mine is when it actually gets destroyed," Scott said.

They were still arguing as they left the Pokemon Centre, Chip shaking his head as he watched them go.

* * *

"Look, we made a bet as to how long it would take for the next monster to attack," Mitzi said, as they appeared in the Time Hole. "Now, pay up or we're going to have problems."

Hearing the sounds of them speaking, Crane spun around in his seat, resting his head against his arms.

"We do have problems," he said. "Darkia and Chimzor are on the rampage."

Pictures on the monitors showed the two monsters charging through Eon City, attacking anything that moved. A series of relentless attacks being thrown out in the mixture of their respective types.

"I sense that something isn't right here," Dorlinda mused. "So, you must approach with extreme caution."

"Where are Paige and Danni?" Chip asked. "We could use their help."

"Actually, I sent them over to Kanto to pick something up for me," Dorlinda said, looking suddenly sheepish. "Hey, I didn't know this would happen. And, they're currently out of the range of communication."

"What did you send them to get?" Scott wondered, sounding like he knew it was an irrelevant question.

"Never mind," Dorlinda told him. "So, as it stands, the five of you need to go and engage right now. But, be careful. As I said, something isn't right."

"If you can work out what it is, then let us know," Crane said, getting up out of the recliner. "Okay, let's do it, guys."

The five rangers brought out their morphers.

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

With those two commands, the five rangers morphed into their costumes, Dorlinda transporting them down towards the battlefield.

* * *

They appeared there a few moments later, taking up fighting stances as they spotted Darkia and Chimzor still wreaking havoc down on the city. Eon residents were charging around, trying to escape from the canage. Ever since the pictures on the monitor in the Time Hole had been taken, a swarm of Gollins had appeared from somewhere.

"Hey, they're here!" Chimzor exclaimed. "Just like we guessed."

"Okay, you two!" Crane said, rolling his eyes under his helmet. "Go back to the holes that you crawled from, and we won't take it any further."

"You're still trying to resolve things in a peaceful way," Darkia remarked, with disgust. "Twenty five centuries, and you really haven't changed."

"Could say the same about you," Crane replied. "You're still an unoriginal, crass moron."

"Hey!" Chip said, surprised. "You two going to catch up on old times or insults, or we going to fight?"

"Be careful what you wish for, yellow ranger," Chimzor snickered. "Gollins, attack!"

With that command, the Golbat foot soldiers charged to attack the rangers, who moved quickly to fight back. Crane leaped up into the air and sent one crashing back with a kick to the stomach. Before it could recover, he followed up with a pair of punches that ensured it kept down. Then, he was blindsided by two more. Mitzi tripped one down to the ground, before kicking it across towards another three Gollins. The blow was enough to create a domino effect that sent the rest of them down with them. Weaving out of the way of a series of strikes from a Gollin, Duo smashed his fist into the mouth of his opponent. Following it up with a roundhouse kick, he watched it hit the ground. Chip was surrounded by three of them, the Gollins circling the yellow ranger to try and pick him off. He didn't allow them that opportunity, rushing into the one closest to him and taking it down with a knee to the chest. Realising that it was stunned, not defeated, he turned to block a strike from the one coming up behind him. Bringing his booted foot up, he caught the Gollin sweetly in the stomach, forcing it back into its comrade behind it.

"Scott!" Crane shouted, seeing that the silver ranger was closest to the edge of the pack. He was holding two Gollins at bay with ease. Almost as if he was toying with them. "Go get Chimzor!"

He managed to break free and head for Darkia, hoping that Scott had heeded his order and was going to stop Chimzor.

* * *

While the rest of the rangers had been fighting the Gollins, Darkia and Chimzor had been circling the battle, looking for the opportune moment to pick off the rangers. But, with both Crane and Scott heading for them with intent, they had no choice but to fight. Something that Darkia relished as he swung out with a Dragon Claw and sent Crane flying through the air with just a single strike.

"You think you can take me?" the general roared. "Keep dreaming!"  
"I've beaten you before," Crane replied, the Rapidash Horn Sabre appearing in his hands. "And, I'll do it again."

"Lightning never strikes twice," Darkia told him with a sarcastic smirk. "And, I'm stronger than the last time we faced. Thanks to a certain rock..."

Leaving Crane to ponder the meaning of his comment, he doubled over in ecstasy as the black lightning flashed across his body.

As Scott traded blows with Chimzor, he noticed that his opponent was doing the same as Darkia. The same black lightning raced across the mix of metal and fur that passed for Chimzor's skin. And, as he tried to go for another attack, the lightning struck back. Sending him crashing back into the midst of the Gollins. Instantly, the foot soldiers started to crowd around him and bash their fists against whatever bit of body that they could find.

"Scott!" Mitzi shouted, looking over to Duo. "We need to get him out of there!"

"Right," the blue ranger replied, watching as Chip sprinted over to go and deal with Chimzor.

"Roserade Petal Dance attack!"

As Mitzi gave the command, she jumped up into the air, her costumed body glowing with a green light. From the light, a burst of multicoloured petals burst out and raked through the Gollins, shredding them to pieces. But, she didn't get all of them.

"Lapras Surf attack!"

At Duo'd command, he leaped up into the air, his body shimmering with a bright blue energy. From his body, a tidal wave of water burst out and drenched the remaining Gollins. With them gone, Scott managed to jump to his feet.

"Thanks, guys," he said, watching how Crane and Chip rejoined them in the group. Across from them, Darkia and Chimzor were still glowing with the strange black lightning.

"What is that?" Duo wondered. "You ever seen anything like that before?"

As he spoke, he looked over at Crane, who shrugged.

"I'm not an encyclopedia?" the red ranger replied. "Although..."

Before they could attack again, the chained lightning got even larger. Even now, it was already starting to connect with each other. The dark thunder from Darkia was joining with that from Chimzor, creating some spectacular effects.

"Behold the power of the Eclipse Stone!" Darkia howled. "The power that will desecrate you!"  
Now, Crane reacted, taking a step back.

"You didn't!" he shouted. "You didn't do that!"  
"What's the Eclipse Stone?" Chip wondered.

"Why tell him Crane," Darkia laughed. "When he can see for himself!"

And with those words, the black lightning exploded all around the area, blinding the rangers.

When their vision returned, a vastly different sight was burned into their vision than had been there when it had whited out.

"Holy crap," Crane replied. "He did."

* * *

Both Chimzor and Darkia had vanished, leaving a drastically different monster in front of them. It looked like a mixture of the two, holding various parts from both.

"What's the Eclipse Stone?" Mitzi repeated.

"It... Was an ancient rock that he used in the future," Crane replied. "Combines the essences of both monsters and then multiplies it."

The monster in front of them had Darkia's torso, face, arms and legs, while also having Chimzor's wings, claws, skin and colouring. The expression on the face was a sarcastic sneer. Several traces of armour that looked suspiciously like parts of Darkia's skin remained to cover the vital areas of his body.

"So, a new Eclipse monster," Crane said. "Get ready, rangers. This is going to be..."

Before he could finish his command, the monster launched out a Special Rend towards the rangers, the powerful blast exploding on contact to send the rangers crashing down to the sidewalk.

"Feel the power of Dark Chimzor!" the monster screeched. "And die!"

"We might need a bit of help," Mitzi groaned.

And, as she said that, Dorlinda's voice came through their helmets.

"I'm trying to track down Paige and Danni as we speak," he said.

"That item you sent them to get better be important," Duo quipped. "Because, we can't form the Force Cannon without Paige."

Unsteady on his feet, Crane managed to get back up.

"No," he said. "But, we do have something else on our side."

He gripped the amulet firmly in his gloved fist, before hurling it up into the air.

"Fires of Time! Activate!"

* * *

"Nice jacket," Paige said, as Danni came out of the Department Store in Celadon City, wearing a black leather jacket."

"Hey, I saw it and figured I need to add some black to my clothing," Danni quipped. "Normally, the colour makes me look like a goth."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course," Paige said.

"No, of course not," the black ranger continued. "Just not my personal choice of look."

"Well, since we've got Dorlinda's item," Paige said. "You think of anything else we need to do?"

* * *

The heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Also, running across his belt, making it a shiny silver colour. Next came the drastic changes to his upper body. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armour passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue colour.

Now protected by his armour, Crane glared at Dark Chimzor. Behind him, the other four rangers got to their feet. Scott, Chip and Mitzi took their G-Force Blasters out from the holsters, while Duo drew his Lapras Jet Cannon.

"Enough is enough," Crane commanded. "Need to hit him with everything we have. Ready!"

"G-Force Blasters, fire!" the three rangers shouted, blasting Dark Chimzor with their weapons.

"Jet Cannon!" Duo roared, spraying the monster with a powerfully forceful blast of water.

"Overheat Cannon, fire!" Crane called, the white hot burst of fire shooting out from his armour and striking Dark Chimzor square in the stomach.

"Elemental attacks!" Scott shouted, seeing that the monster still wasn't done for. "Metagross Bullet Punch!"

He leaped into the air, his gloves glowing with a silver light. Throwing himself forward with a lightning fast speed, he sent several rapid blows into the body of Dark Chimzor.

"Lapras Surf attack!"

For the second time, Duo threw himself forward, his body again glowing with the bright blue light. From the energy swathing him, a strong torrent of water burst out and crashed into the monster. As he was drenched, Dark Chimzor let out a growl.

"Manectric Volt Tackle attack!" Chip shouted, charging forward across the ground. His body began to coat itself into a yellow shimmer of energy, energy that exploded as he hit the monster square on.

Next, Mitzi went for it. Her body glowing with a green wake of energy as she leaped into the air.

"Roserade Petal Dance attack!" she cried, watching the petals burst out from her suit and spin out to rake across Dark Chimzor, who grunted in pain as he was hit with the move.

To compound it all, Crane brought up his fist and crashed it against the gem in the middle of his armour. As usual, time stopped completely, allowing him to get close to Dark Chimzor and hit him several times with his Horn Sabre. Confident that the damage had been done, he let time return to normal, seeing Dark Chimzor drop down to one knee.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he said, looking down at the cracked skin. Skin that seemed to be rapidly healing before his eyes.

"Oh crap."  
Before he could react, Dark Chimzor reared up to his feet, hitting Crane with a Special Rend attack at close range. The force of the attack was enough to send him crashing into the nearest building. As he hit the ground at the base of the structure, he felt his armour fade away, leaving him in the normal ranger costume.

"That all you got?" the monster snickered.

* * *

"They seem to be winning," Regli said, folding his arms. "If I'd known that all it took was a kick up the ass, I'd have done it a long time ago."

Bouncing around the cave, Nocto stuck one of her wings up, looking over at him eagerly.

"You want me go down and kick it up a notch?" she asked. "So that they can crush the rangers into dust faster than it would normally take."

"Actually, that sounds like quite a good idea," Pura offered. "If the rangers weapons can't even scratch them, what chance that the zords will be able to as well?"  
"Nocto," Regli snapped. "Do it."

* * *

As he tried to get back up to his feet, his body aching from where he had been thrown into the building, Crane could see that the other rangers weren't faring much better against Dark Chimzor. Bringing his morpher up to his mouthpiece, he began to groan out some words.

"Dorlinda, you need to try and find the Eclipse Stone," he said, as Chip was thrown up into the air by a Shadow Punch. Before he could hit the ground, Dark Chimzor spun around and kicked him through across the ground. "That's what's giving them their power."

"I've been searching for it," the Lord of Time protested. "And, as soon as I manage to get in touch with them, I'll send Paige and Danni to destroy it. Assuming I can find it before then."

Before he could reply, Crane spotted Nocto appear in a flurry of feathers.

"You might want to get Danni over here instead," he said, getting to his feet. "Because, it looks like we're going to need the Houndoom Zord to give us some time."

As he moved over to join the other rangers, waves of psychic energy burst out from Nocto's eyes, washing over Dark Chimzor.

"You are feeling very sleepy," she said, her voice its usual flat emotionless baritone. "You want to grow bigger. Much bigger."

Thrashing around under the waves of the attack, Dark Chimzor began to grow, rising high up into the air.

"Aww, man," Mitzi muttered. "When are we going to get a break?"

"Hope the Time Battlers are repaired," Duo quipped.

"Dialga Carrier, mobilise!" Crane shouted.

* * *

Somehow, neither of the two rangers were surprised to hear their morphers beep as they headed towards the exit of Celadon City.

"Hey, Dorlinda," Paige replied, bringing it up to speak. "We got your item and..."

"Never mind that," the Lord of Time said, frantically throwing out his words. "We've got a problem. Chimzor and Darkia used the Eclipse Stone to combine and now they're fighting the other rangers."

"We have to go and help them," Danni said. "Dorlinda, get us over there and we can..."

"Here's the plan," the Lord of Time replied, interrupting her. "Danni, take the Houndoom Zord and help them out when you get back to Verger. Paige, since the others are busy, I need you to take your Patroller and get to the Eclipse Stone. It's at least forty miles from the closest entrance, you'll need to push it to get there in time."

"And, since I don't have a Patroller..." Danni said, shaking her head. "Just pointing it out."

"Time is an issue," he told her.

"Sure, it is, timelord," Paige quipped. "Okay, let's get down to it."

With that, the two of them vanished away in streams of black and pink energy.

* * *

At Crane's command, the Dialga Carrier rolled out from the distance, the hatches on its front and back opening up to let the Time Battlers out of storage. The Metagross Zord flew behind the huge zord, having heard Scott's command.

From the cockpits of the machines, the five beams of multicoloured light shot out to suck the respective rangers inside.

"Time Battler One, online!"

"Time Battler Two, online!"

"Time Battler Three, online!"

"Time Battler Four, online!"

"Metagross Zord active!"

As Dark Chimzor laughed, the five zords surrounded him to try and form a plan of attack.

"What's the plan?" Mitzi wondered. "How are we going to...?"

Before she could finish her question, the monster attacked. Lunging out, he crashed against the Breloom Time Battler, sending the zord staggering back. Wasting no time, he spun around and launched a Hyper Beam at the Hariyama Time Battler.

"Man, this thing is brutal," Chip exclaimed, as he tried to bring the zords hands up to block the attack. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Zen Headbutt!" Scott commanded.

With those words, his zord shot forward, the cross on its face glowing with an electric blue light as it flew through the air. Ready to hit Dark Chimzor in the back.

Only for the combination monster to turn and hold the Metagross Zord back with both hands.

"Feel free to attack while he's distracted," the silver ranger groaned. Working away at the controls, he tried to break free of Dark Chimzor's grasp. He could see the claws clamped down around the limbs, rendering him completely immobile.

Yet, with the monster distracted, the Time Battlers belonging to Crane and Duo came up behind it. The Poliwrath throwing out an Ice Punch, while the Infernape unleashed a Flamethrower.

With the twin attacks hitting Dark Chimzor in the back, he let out a roar and turned to face them both. Promptly being hit from behind with the Zen Headbutt that had been building up power after being held.

Roaring in pain, his attention was split by the different foes. Now, the Hariyama and the Breloom were back on their feet.

"Seed Bomb!"

"Focus Blast!"

The two ranged attacks came tearing into Dark Chimzor, hitting him in the stomach. Yet, he didn't seem fazed by either.

"Seed Bomb, what the fu...?" Duo exclaimed. "That thing's a mixture of ghost, dragon, steel and fire. You'd be better off hitting it with a..."  
Before he could finish his rant, Dark Chimzor spun and hit the Poliwrath Time Battler with a lightning fast Aerial Ace attack.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Crane wondered, before seeing the monster attack again to down the Breloom.

"I really really wish that my zord was another type right about now," Mitzi said, as she hit the ground.

Next, Chip and the Hariyama were hit with the Aerial Ace, the first one enough to deal some serious damage to the zord. Then, before he could throw up a defensive manouever to block it, the second one came crunching in.

"Just you and me, Crane," Dark Chimzor laughed, turning to launch a Fire Blast at the Metagross Zord.

Yet, before Scott was hit, a black streak came charging from out of nowhere taking the fire type attack that had been meant for the steel type zord.

"May need to take another guess at that," Danni said, her voice coming through the intercom system in all five zords. "Love that Flash Fire. Now, switching to Battle Mode."

The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reversed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. A black coloured head with yellow eyes. Standing up on two legs, the Houndoom Zord let out a roar as it faced Dark Chimzor.

* * *

Keeping the accelerator pushed down as far as it would go, Paige was forcing her way through the tunnels. Only a thin beam of light showing the ground in front of her. For all she knew, she could be heading straight for a wall.

"I hate this part," she muttered.

Yet, even as she said the words, her motorcycle burst through into an open chamber. And, she could quickly see the black stone that Dorlinda had described to her.

"Yet, this is turning out to be easier than I thought," Paige continued, getting up off her Patroller.

After taking a few steps towards the stone, it began to glow with a black light.

"Well, that can't be good."

She couldn't help but groan, as a huge monster appeared from the stone. It looked like a huge black Tauros and human combo, stood high on two legs. Banging his huge fists together with a sound that resembled meat being tenderised. Its eyes were red and the horns incredibly pointed.

"I had to open my big mouth," she groaned, taking a fighting stance. Behind the monster, she could see that the stone still remained. If only she could get it without getting into too much of a fight.

And then, the monster charged, forcing everything but survival out of her system.

* * *

"So, the traitor has come home to roost!" Dark Chimzor roared. "This should be interesting."

"How about I burn you instead and we all go home happy," Danni replied, sarcastically.

"Interesting..." the monster replied. "I'll pass."

With that, he launched a Special Rend towards the Houndoom Zord, hitting the machine in the stomach. Again, the zord let out a roar of pain, as the Time Battler's tried to get back up.

"Might need some help here," Scott said, getting the Metagross Zord back up. "Dorlinda, can you launch the G-Force Zords? I've got the urge to blast something here."

"Right on it," Dorlinda replied.

* * *

"Metronome Daggers!"

As she ducked down under the blow from the Eclipse monster, Paige's weapons appeared within her hands. She slashed out at the black beast, bringing a growl of pain from him.

"You cannot stop me!" he howled, bringing up one of his hooved feet and kicking her. "I am the embodiment of the Eclipse Stone." She was sent flying through the air by the force of the blow, groaning in pain and clutching at her shoulder. One of her daggers dropped to the dirt, her arm wracked with pain.

"Ouch," she hissed, trying to massage some feeling back. But, the Eclipse Embodiment wasn't giving her much time to do so, as he charged at her.

* * *

As the final stages occurred of the G-Force Megazord formation, Scott didn't waste any time in putting his plan into action.

"Meta-Force Megazord now!"

First the Metagross Zord shot up into the air, the jaws opening up as wide as possible. The entire middle section filleted out as it did so, the metal cross across its face moving out onto its stomach. The rear legs began to point down, melding against the legs of the G-Force Megazord. The main body of the Metagross joined with the chest of the Megazord, offering extra armour across the upper body. The cross facing out centrally. The two forward arms of the Metagross zord placed across the shoulders of the Megazord, creating a pair of cannons. They began to spin into action, readying themselves to be used.

"This should be fun," the silver ranger muttered. "Okay, Meteor Mash!"

* * *

Throwing herself out of the way, wincing as the pain shot up her shoulder, Paige brought her one remaining dagger back up to bear and raked it across through the air to cut into the Eclipse Embodiment. It yelled in pain, Paige realising that it was crackling with electricity as he did so.

"That hurt you?" she demanded, trying to blank the pain from her mind and reach for the other dagger.

"Not as much as you'll be hurt when I pluck the flesh from your bones," he growled. "Wonder if that suit'll add flavour to your skin."

"Too bad you'll never find out," she replied, lunging for the weapon. Her fingers closed around the hilt of the dagger, only for Eclipse to charge and hit her with a Headbutt. The light from the daggers seemed to soothe the pain within her arm, letting her bring it up in defense. She could see the blade glow with a green light, the other still crackling with electricity.

"First cut is the deepest," she quipped, slashing out with the weapons to create an X shape across his stomach. As he staggered back away from her, Paige charged past him to attack to go for the stone. Seeing it in front of her, she brought up her weapons and sent them smashing into the rock. It smashed under the blow, forcing a yell of pain from the Eclipse Embodiment.

"Now, that's gotta hurt," she muttered, watching the monster collapse to the ground and explode.

* * *

As the Meta-Force Megazord hit Dark Chimzor with its Meteor Mash, the monster held firm. Then he hit the Megazord with a Shadow Punch, an attack that didn't cause much damage.

"That all you got?" Scott asked.

"No, this is!" he snarled, throwing out several more attacks into the Megazord. Followed by a Dragon Claw that sent the machine staggering back.

"Water Pulse!"

An orb of liquid flew out from Dark Chimzor's claws, drenching the machine completely.

"Okay, this is less fun," Scott said, trying to bring the Megazord back under control.

Then, for some reason unknown, he watched Dark Chimzor stagger back away from him. The black lightning was appearing again, but this time it seemed to hurt the monster.

"What's going on?" Duo wondered.

"Looks like he's imploding," Crane said. "That can only be good. The Eclipse Stone has been destroyed. Now, they're rejecting each other. Soon, they'll be back to normal."

"So, let's give them a helping hand!"

At that voice, everyone looked around to see where it had come from. And, the Gallade Time Battler lunged out of nowhere, hitting the deteriorating Dark Chimzor with an attack.

"Psycho Cut!" Paige commanded.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Danni said. "Okay, go do your thing."

"Timestrike Megazord, formation!" the five rangers yelled.

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes with a certain snugness. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armour. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms to increase the power within them.

"You want to finish these guys off?" Danni asked, as the three Megazords lined up to face the monster. Now, they were splitting apart completely, roaring in pain.

"I think they're about to..."

Before Chip could finish speaking, Dark Chimzor exploded into nothing.

"Do that," he finished, rather lamely.

* * *

"Son of a Jynx," Chimzor exclaimed, as he and Darkia crashed down to the floor of the cave. Both of them were badly burned by what had happened, wincing in pain. "That really smarts."

"Let me guess..." Pura said, dryly. "You failed again."

"Don't say a word!" Darka snapped. "And, that's an order!"

* * *

"So, here's your packet," Paige said, handing the brown envelope over to Dorlinda. After collapsing the zords and putting them back into storage, the rangers had gone back to the Time Hole to talk to Dorlinda.

"Thank you for getting me this," the Lord of Time replied. "An old friend in the Kanto region found it and figured that it was something I should have."

"When you say old friend..." Duo started to ask.

"Yeah, old friend," Dorlinda said. "As in centuries. Anyway, congratulations on destroying the Eclipse Stone and stopping Dark Chimzor. You've all done well."

"No problem," Chip said. "My head is a punching bag. Stick it where it hurts and..."

"Yeah, there's evidence of that," Scott quipped. "So, celebrations? I'm in the mood for that. Think that we earned it after our latest climatic battle."

"I'm up for that," Danni said.

Looking over at Paige, Crane grinned as he saw that she was still favouring her shoulder.

"Go on," he remarked. "I'll scrounge you up an ice pack."

"Until next time, rangers," Dorlinda said, activating the transporter to send them away.

As they vanished, he picked up his package, tearing it open with interest. And, as he took the piece of brown parchment out, he realised that it was some sort of map.

"But," he muttered to himself, unfolding it. "A map to what?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Hope that was okay. Hope that you liked it.**

**As to the map... Well, all will be revealed in time.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Well, review.**

**Random note, in my original plan for this, Scott was scheduled to lose his power. But, I changed my mind.**

**And, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!!!!!!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be entitled Burn Bright Ye Lonely Heart and will be up sometime soon.**


	38. Burn Bright Ye Lonely Heart

Chapter Thirty Eight. Burn Bright Ye Lonely Heart.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Darkia and Chimzor came up with a way to utilise the powers of the Eclipse Stone, a device that could combine their powers and multiply them beyond their wildest means. This after Regli had given his ultimatum to the crew. They had three chances to destroy the rangers, or he would take matters into his own hands. Using the power, the newly evolved Dark Chimzor managed to single handedly hold his own against Crane, Duo, Mitzi, Chip and Scott without breaking a sweat. Even their zords were no match for the super powered monster. Until Paige managed to sneak down into the caves and defeated the embodiment of the Eclipse Stone, removing the powers that had been bestowed on the hapless duo. Within a few minutes, they had imploded, their scheme foiled. Meanwhile, Paige and Danni retrieved a package for Dorlinda. An envelope that contained some sort of map..._

_

* * *

_

"I hate you!"

"Yeah, well that's because you're a bitch!"  
"Jerk!"

"Whore!"

"Is it me?" Chip asked, sitting down in the Pokemon Centre to look over at Scott, Danni and Mitzi. "Or, is the atmosphere about to turn ugly?"

"It's probably you," Scott said, leaning back on the couch. "It's not ugly..."

"Hope you walk out of here and die! Walk into the middle of the damn road and get hit by a car!"

"Although, it's possibly uncomfortable," Danni concluded, as the arguing couple both stormed out of the Pokemon Centre through different exits.

"Wonder what caused that," Mitzi wondered.

"Here's an interesting angle," Danni offered. "What's it to do with us? Unless one of them turns out to be a genital eating monster."

At those words, both Scott and Chip shuffled in their seats uncomfortably.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Scott finally said.

To their surprise, as he finished speaking, there was an explosion outside the Pokemon Centre. Something that forced them to jump out of their seats.

"Well, that can't be good," Mitzi said, as they went heading for the exits.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Holy toledo!" Chip said, as they stepped out to see a car in flames. The man from the argument before was collapsed to his knees, laughing at the sight.

"You enjoying your trip to the 1970's?" Mitzi asked, as she reached back into the Pokemon Centre for a fire extinguisher. Tossing it over to Scott, she grabbed another one up and the two of them moved to spray water on the flames.

"Just felt like a toledo moment," Chip remarked, hearing the sirens in the distance. "Wonder why he tried to kill her."  
"Psychopath, maybe?" Danni suggested. "Some people don't need a reason to act like assholes."

"The average human, no matter how much of an asshole, does not turn into a deranged killer overnight," Chip reminded her. "I smell something Corphishy about this."

* * *

It was a few hours later, and Chip was wondering why the act of brutality he had seen earlier was affecting him. Normally, he would have said that been a ranger had desensitised him to violence. Yet, this hadn't been a monster that had attacked a human, it had been human on human assault. And, he could have sworn that he had met the man in the Pokemon Centre a few days earlier while going back to his room. And, he'd seemed... Well, normal.

"Unless I'm wrong," the yellow ranger muttered, laying back on his bed. "Well, since there's no ranger business to attend to, I might as well look into it."

Getting up, he headed for the door, determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Who the heck are you?" the man asked, as he was escorted into the room. "You're not my lawyer."

"Apparently, I am," Chip said, leaning back in his chair. "Well, that's what I told them to get in here. Even got some genuinely fake credentials just for the job. Amazing what you can find on the internet."

"You want something in particular, or just come to gloat? Hey ho, here I am. In jail because I tried to burn someone alive by setting fire to their car."

"No offense, but that's a good reason to be in jail."

"So, you're here to gloat? You a gloater?"

"No, I'm here because I wonder why you did it," Chip replied. "I saw you a few days ago in the Pokemon Centre, and... Well, you didn't seem like the homicidal type. I'm not here to judge you, I just want to know what happened."

"You want to know what happened between me and my girlfriend?" the man asked him. "She was a pain in the ass, that's why I tried to torch her. Guess part of my knew that it would never work."

"Knew what would never work?" Chip asked.

"I only met her a few days ago," he said, leaning back in the chair. "Met her on the web."

"You met her via online dating?" Chip wondered.

"That website," he confirmed. "The new one. Lonely Hearts. Even went out to the special landmark they put up in Oldwood Town to meet her. It went great at first, had a good meal, few drinks. Some of the... Got lucky that night."

"Yeah," Chip grinned.

"That was yesterday," the prisoner confirmed. "Woke up this morning, and... Well, I just had the urge to murder her."

"That's not natural," Chip replied, disbelief in his voice. "You just rolled over and thought that it was a good idea to commit an act of murder?"

"Knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, I just think that something doesn't seem right."

With that, the door swung open and an Officer Jenny came charging in, a shocked look on her face.

"Who are you again?" she demanded. "Tell me why there's a lawyer outside when..."

"I think I might be in the wrong place," Chip said, quickly. "I'm just an old friend. When did I say I was a lawyer?"

* * *

"So, you were cautioned by the police," Paige said, as she looked over at him. "You ever think that what you just did was a stupid thing to do?"

"Several times," Chip replied. "And, hey I took a risk."

"A dumb risk," Duo commented. "What would have happened if you'd been locked up? What were you thinking? What we have done had Regli decided to launch a full scale attack?"

"Well, I wasn't," Chip said. "And, something was bugging me."

"So, you're trying to investigate why that guy torched a car with his girlfriend in outside the Pokemon Centre?" Paige wondered. "Why?"

"I've said it before," the yellow ranger replied. "But, something really doesn't seem right in this thing. So, I looked on the internet to see what I can find."

"Go on," Duo said. "What did you get?"

"All across Verger in the last week," Chip replied. "There's been a stack of violent attacks. No link whatsoever, except that they'd all been using the same dating website. Lonely Hearts."

"So, what do you think?" Paige asked. "That can't be a coincidence."

"Now, do you understand why I took the stupid risk?" Chip asked. "Wouldn't have known about the link unless I'd done that."

"It was still a dumb thing to do," Duo told him. "But, shall we go and check that Lonely Hearts monument out?"

"Let's go," Paige said. "Take the Patrollers."

With that, the three of them got up and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Well, that's just a cliche," Duo quipped, as they arrived at the monument that Chip had been told about. It looked like a giant Luvdisc, striking a confident pose. "I hate that Pokemon. With a blinding passion."

"Why?" Chip asked. "It's just a harmless Luvdisc."

"I don't trust anything that is pink and shaped like a heart," Duo replied. "Just..."

Walking over to the statue, Paige looked back at him with a quip, as she read the plaque at the bottom of the monument.

"Here lies the supposed most romantic place in Verger," she read aloud. "In honour of that, we erect this statue of our mascot to... Be honest, Duo. The reason you're annoyed is because you're not here with Danni, isn't it?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" the blue ranger asked. "There's nothing going on between me and Danni."

"Oh, please," Chip remarked. "You could cut the tension with a knife sometimes."

"Not the only thing I'd like to cut with a knife at this moment in time," Duo muttered, darkly. "Anyway, are we meant to be searching this thing for whatever is turning people homicidal?"

With that, he picked up a chair and heaved it at the monument. A dry crack burst out as it hit the statue and created a huge gap in the middle of the structure.

"Touched a nerve," Paige commented.

"You want to start talking about private lives?" Duo shot back. "What about you and Crane?"

"What about me and Crane?" Paige asked.

"Well, there was that thing with your sister," Duo replied. "How come you asked HIM? Out of all the guys that you know."

"Because... Well, he was closest."

"Yeah, right."

As Duo strode over to look at the damage he'd caused to the monument, the three of them were surprised to see a squad of Gollins leap up from out of nowhere.

"Does this prove or disprove your theory?" Paige wondered, as the foot soldiers quickly moved to attack. And, just as quickly, the rangers went to defend themselves.

Chip lunged forward, punching one of the creatures in the face, before grabbing the stunned Gollin and spinning around to hurl it into one of its team mates. Not taking a moment to rest, he sent a back kick into the one coming up behind him. Paige jumped into the air and hit two Gollins rushing in to attack her with a split kick. With the two staggering away, she flipped over and punched another in the location where the kidneys would be on a human. Yet, the Gollin just laughed at the attack. A sound that was harshly cut off as the pink ranger whacked it in the face, sending it crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, Duo was fighting three of them, keeping them at bay with his attacks. He hit the one closest to him with a pair of lightning fast punches, sending it staggering back. Then, he dropped down into a crouch, spinning on his standing leg to sweep his other leg underneath them and hit them down to the ground. Jumping back up, he stamped on the face of the one closest to him, before dragging his attention to the Gollin that was still standing. Still moving, he leaped out and struck the creature with a hooked kick to the stomach that sent it down to the ground.

With the Gollins defeated, their unconscious bodies vanished away, leaving the rangers alone with the monument.

"Anyway," Paige said. "Where were we?"

* * *

"Explain this plan to me again."

Hearing the command from her boss, Pura looked up at Regli with a smirk.

"Well," she said. "I had Jirona create the perfect monster. Discotech. Even now, she's rustling around on the Internet, enticing gullible humans to use her website. Then, using her attraction gathering device..."

"You couldn't think of a better name for it than that?" Chimzor asked, rhetorically. He was sprawled out on the couch, rubbing an ice pack against his burns. They still remained from the previous battle with the rangers. Darkia hadn't been seen for a while, having spent the last week or so complaining of migraines and partial blindness. Neither had take the side effects of being seperated from the Eclipse Stone well.

In response to his joke, Pura brought her tail up in her paws, and snapped it against his burnt body. Something that forced him to leap up and scream in pain.

"Anyway," she continued. "Using her attraction gathering device, she steals any semblance of love from the two humans, replacing it with hate. Soon, they're at each others throats and we've got chaos on our hands."

"So, unlike the pathetic first chance that you all had," Regli remarked, looking over at Chimzor with barely concealed venom. "This one actually sounds like it might work."

He couldn't help but snort as he walked away.

"Eclipse Stone, what a joke."

* * *

"There appears to be some sort of machine in here," Duo reported, looking at the crack in the middle of the Luvdisc monument. "Although, I don't quite know what it is."

"Why would there be a machine in a statue?" Chip wondered. "Does it look like..."  
Before he could finish speaking, Paige brought up a hand and traced her fingers across the eyes of the Luvdisc.

"Think it might be a camera," she said. "The eyes act as a lens. Can you see a film in there?"

"Yeah..." the blue ranger replied, dolefully. "Think it recorded me hurling the chair at it?"

"Probably," Chip told him.

Whistling casually, Duo reached down in and started to pull the film out and expose it to the light.

"What isn't known won't hurt anyone," he said. "So, what now? We find where the Lonely Hearts website is based and pay them a visit."

"Sounds like a plan," Paige replied. "How are you intending to do that?"

"Personally, I'm not," Duo told her. "It's nearly impossible to find that out. You'd have to be a supremely good hacker to do it. Which is why we're going to find one."

"How about seeing if Dorlinda can do it?" Chip said. "I mean..."

"That's probably the best course of action," Paige muttered.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Dorlinda asked, looking around at the three rangers that appeared in the Time Hole. "What do you need from me?"

"Can't we just swing by and say hello?" Duo quipped. "You miss us, man? And, who says that we need something?"

"You do though," the Lord of Time replied. "Don't you?"

"Yeah..." a deflated Duo said. "We need to find the source location of a website."

"Well, that's an unusual request," Dorlinda said, surprised. "Why?"

"We think that a monster might be using a dating website to cause chaos," Chip told him. "And doing a pretty good job of it."  
"I'll see what I can do," the Lord of Time said, striding over to the computer and typing in a few commands. "What's the name of this website?"

"Lonely Hearts," Paige told him. More tapping resumed.

"So, we do what in the mean time?" Duo wondered. "Go and forget about it until you call?"

"If you want to," Dorlinda replied. "Although..."

His screen beeped.

"We have a match."

"That was quick," Chip said, surprised.

"This isn't just one of your primitive twenty first century super computers," Dorlinda replied, with a sniff. "This is a fortieth century super computer. After a combination of a certain pink impostor and a power overload trashed my other one. I took a little jaunt over there and picked one up."

"So, it works faster than the speed of light?" Duo wondered. "That's jus fantastic. You ever play internet poker on it?"

"How do you think I furnished this place?" Dorlinda asked. "Combination of internet poker, Pokebay, theft from the future and also the odd favour for someone."

"Well, I think we just got a window into your life," Paige quipped. "So, where do we go?"

"Warehouse in downtown Red Moon City," he told her. "I'll try and rustle up some support for you. See who I can get. Bye bye."

With that, he activated the transporter to send them teleporting down to the coordinates.

* * *

"Couldn't find Crane, huh?" Duo asked, as the three of them saw Mitzi, Scott and Danni appear in beams of green, silver and black light.

"Nah, just us," Scott replied. "Why, you miss him?"

"He's off the radar," Mitzi said. "Probably going through a tunnel or something."

"So, let's get in there and see what we can find," Chip remarked, looking up at the huge warehouse.

With that, the six rangers moved through the door, entering the building.

* * *

"This place is pretty empty," Paige commented, as they headed for the stairs heading towards the upper level. "Maybe it's just a... Front for something."

Indeed, as she had said, the lower floor of the warehouse was completely empty. With just a few empty crates scattered around and a strange smell emerging from one of the corners.

"Let's see what's upstairs," Danni told her.

While walking up to the next level, the six rangers heard a laugh. A dry sinister exclamation of glee.

"That can't be good," Duo said, as they started to run.

* * *

"Precious precious precious!" the monster laughed, before turning to see the six rangers charge into view. "Oh, I wondered how long it would take you to find me here."

"Not another one," Duo groaned. "I really hate that thing."

He could see that the monster was a giant Luvdisc with a pair of Metagross-like legs and arms. She was wearing a pair of shades and had the hair and hands of a Jynx. Behind her, there was a laptop which was currently open. Across one of her eyes, she held some sort of mechanical device which was blinking with a red light.

"That is one fugly creature," Scott commented. "And, it's up against some pretty stiff competition."

"Hey!" the monster complained. "Like you're so perfect. So full of... Love?"

"Huh?"

"Taste the Discotech beam!" she shouted, blasting both Scott and Mitzi with a strange orb of shimmering blue water. An attack that raked across them.

"What the...?" Mitzi exclaimed, spluttering.

While the green and silver rangers tried to recover from being doused with stagnant water, the others moved to attack. Duo charging over to hit Discotech with a flying kick, only for the monster to grab his ankle and twist him down to the ground.

Before Chip, Danni and Paige could move in to attack, the monster backed off, holding them back with a Psychic attack.

"I don't have time for this," she said, nervously grabbing up her laptop. "Later rangers."

With those words, she vanished away into nothing. Leaving six very confused Poke Rangers.

"Well, that was interesting," Paige said, as Duo picked himself up. "You guys okay?"

"Fine," Mitzi replied. "Just wet."

"What was that all about?" Scott wondered. "Soak us wet and annoy us?"

"Maybe it failed," Danni said. "Maybe it was meant to explode, but didn't."

"Now, we just need to wait until she shows up again," Chip said, doefully. "Damnit, we should have stopped her this time."

"Let's just get out of here and try again tomorrow," Duo remarked. "She won't hide for long."

As they headed for the exit, Scott reached up and rubbed his eyes. Groaning as he did so.

"Damn, whatever was in that water smarts," he said. "Think I'm going to hit the sack and..."

"It's three thirty in the afternoon," Paige told him.

* * *

"So, a monster's using the Internet to..." Crane started to ask, surprised at what he'd just been told by his friends. Chip, Duo and Paige were sat across from him, all drinking various beverages from the bar. After the attack from Discotech, Duo was sporting a bruise under his right eye from where he'd hit the ground.

"Yeah," Chip replied. "Strange huh. We cornered the thing in a warehouse, but she vanished pretty quickly. Zapped Mitzi and Scott with some sort of attack, threw Duo into the ground and then vanished."

"I take it that's where the..." Crane started to say, looking over at the blue ranger and pointing at the bruise.

"No, I walked into a door," Duo replied, sarcastically. "Repeatedly."

"Sorry I asked," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "So, what happened after that?"

"Well, Scott went home complaining of headaches," Paige reported. "And, shortly after, Mitz did the same."

"And, that doesn't strike you as odd?" Crane asked.

"Actually, now you mention it..."

"I HATE YOU!"

With that scream from outside, something came crashing through one of the Pokemon Centre windows, startling everyone inside. Something that the rangers recognised to be a familiar figure.

"What the cake!?" Chip exclaimed, as the groaning figure sat up to brush glass out of his hair.

"I'm going to rip your face off!" he yelled, jumping back to his feet and heading for the door.

"Oh crap," Duo said. "It happened to Scott."

"And Mitz," Paige groaned, as the four rangers got to their feet and headed outside.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well, man," Chip commented, as they saw the two unmorphed rangers fighting in the grassy area outside the Pokemon Centre. Fortunately, with it being early morning, not many people were around. "What if they morph to try and..."

"They're not thinking straight," Crane said. "We need to get them out of here right now. As far away from each other as possible."

"So, what's your plan?" Paige asked. "Or, are you making it up as you go along?"

"I only do that half the time," Crane told her. "But, I've got one now."

"So, let's hear it."

* * *

As he punched Mitzi in the face, Scott thought he heard the sound of motorcycle engines. Making his mind up to ignore it, he brought his boot up to kick her and...

... Was promptly grabbed at the collar of his jacket by someone that he couldn't see. Looking around, he could see a morphed Paige streak past and grab Mitzi at the same time. Her Patroller let out a roar, before heading off into the distance. Craning his head around, he could see that a morphed Duo had done the same thing to him and they were now heading in the opposite direction from Mitzi and Paige.

"You'll pay for this, Duo," he shouted, angrily.

* * *

"So, that was the big plan?" Chip asked, incredulously. "Daylight kidnapping."

"Hey, it worked," Crane said. "Come on. Let's get over to the Time Hole and see if Dorlinda's managed to get a trace on the monster."

"But, what about those two?" Chip wondered, looking over to where Paige and Duo had vanished away into the distance. "What if Scott or Mitzi break free and try to get back at each other."

"Cross that bridge when we get to it," Crane said, as the two of them teleported away in streaks of red and yellow.

* * *

When they arrived at the Time Hole, they found Danni already there pacing up and down, while Dorlinda worked away at the consoles.

"You got anything?" Chip asked. "Anything that might lead us to the big bad?"

"Hello Dorlinda, glad to see you Dorlinda, it's a beautiful day Dorlinda," the Lord of Time said, sarcastically. "Oh Dorlinda, that's a nasty limp you're sporting. Oh Dorlinda, is that a new shirt you're wearing?"

"So, not much luck then," Danni summarised.

"I'm currently tracing the signal location that I used to track her before," Dorlinda said. "But, it's bouncing all over the place. Not staying in one location long enough for me to lock on."

"Well, that's just inconsiderate," Crane muttered. "What about our other problem? In that Mitzi and Scott want to kill each other?"

"I think you probably handled that as best you could," Dorlinda said. "But, it does leave us underpowered."

* * *

After yelling at Duo to let him go several times and being ignored the same number of occasions, Scott finally decided to take matters into his own hands. Gritting his teeth together, he kicked out towards the rear wheel of Duo's Patroller, wincing as his boot met with the moving wheel. The Patroller jerked slightly to the side, causing Duo to yell in surprise. Drawing his breath again, he struck out again and this time sent the bike skidding out off the road.

Trying to ignore the pain, and glad that he hadn't died, Scott jumped up to see where Duo was. The blue ranger was picking himself up, but a few feet away from him.

"Guess you came out of it better than I did," Scott said, angrily wiping a trickle of blood away from the side of his mouth.

"Scott, we don't have to..."

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

With the combination of his vocal command and using his morpher, Scott transformed into his silver ranger armour.

"Relax, Duo," he replied, angrily. "My quarrel isn't with you. Rather with someone else."

He brought his morpher up to his mouth.

"Metagross Zord, arise!"

* * *

"Err... Guys!"

Duo's voice came through the console, alerting everyone within the Time Hole.

"We might have a problem," the blue ranger told them. "Scott forced me off road. He morphed and called on the Metagross. He's just gone chasing after the two of them. I would follow, but my Patroller is trashed."

"It never rains, huh?" Danni said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said. "Suit took most of the damage. It's better than the standard gear for motorbike riding."

"Well, that's good to know," Chip muttered, sarcastically.

"Somebody better get in touch with Paige," Crane said, walking over to the communication console.

"Crane, you better see this."

* * *

"Hey, let me go!" Mitzi yelled. "I want to claw his eyes out and..."

"Sure you do," Paige shouted back. "I'm only saving you from yourself, Mitz. You and Scott!"

"I hope Scott chokes on his own saliva. Hope that..."

"Yeah yeah," the pink ranger said, before seeing a shadow on the ground. One that was getting bigger as it fell towards her Patroller. "Hey, what the heck is...?"

Too late, she saw the sight of one of the Metagross Zord legs falling down across towards her.

"Uh oh."

Bowing her head in, preparing to feel it all end, Paige knew that she'd failed.

* * *

Yet, the next thing she knew, the sound of the leg hitting the ground rang out. And she and Mitzi were a few feet away from the edge of the silver limb. Behind them, wearing his batillizer armour, was Crane.

"Nick of time kinda guy," he replied. "You're both welcome."

"Thought I was done for," Paige said, as he let both of them go. "Too bad about my Patroller though."

"Your Patroller?" Crane asked. "Hey, I wasn't about to..."

"No, thanks for doing it," she replied. "What about him?"

Her question was directed at the sight of the Metagross Zord that was turning around to flatten them as they spoke.

"Overheat Cannon, fire!"

Crane yelled out the command, the white hot flames bursting out to crash into the face of the mechanical Metagross. Both Paige and Mitzi let out a sigh of relief as the attack managed to send it crashing back.

"Okay," Mitzi said, seeing the Dialga Carrier roll into view, the zords belonging to Duo and Chip already appearing. "Now, I'm going to finish him off."

"No, wait!" Crane shouted, before watching her vanish away into the cockpit of the Breloom Time Battler.

* * *

"This is fantastic!" Regli exclaimed, as he watched the Breloom Time Battler and the Metagross Zord square off against each other. "They'll destroy each other."  
"But, just to be sure, we should send Discotech back down to help finish them off," Nocto suggested. "With those two zords fighting each other, and the monster, they'll be overwhelmed completely. They'll try to save their friends and end up dead themselves."

"I don't think that's a good plan," Regli said, dryly. "I think that's a bloody fantastic plan. Nocto, you and Discotech get down there right now."

* * *

"Zen Headbutt!"

At Scott's command, the Metagross Zord leaped forward to smack into the Breloom Time Battler. If it had connected, then the other robot would have surely gone down in a heap.

Only for the Houndoom Zord in Battle Mode to lumber in and take the blow. The psychic effects didn't harm the dark type machine, but the physcial attack was enough to send it crashing back into the Breloom.

"Stop interfering!" Mitzi yelled. "Let me at him!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Crane said, as he brought the Infernape Time Battler over to try and stop the Metagross Zord. "Flamethrower!"

The jaws of the ape-like machine coughed up a blast of fire from deep within its body, covering the silver zord in flames.

"Hey, don't make this personal, Crane," Scott shouted. "Because, I really don't want to attack the rest of you."

The Poliwrath and Hariyama Time Battlers stepped in front of the Metagross Zord, blocking its way through to the Breloom. The Houndoom Zord was still holding it back, with the aid of the Gallade Time Battler.

"As long as it's five against two, we should have a reasonable chance," Duo said.

"Hey, rangers!"

As Discotech lumbered onto the scene, the Gallade looked over to the Poliwrath, Paige holding an expression of disgust under her helmet.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" she asked.

"Okay, folks," Crane said. "Change of plan. Danni and Duo, try and take down Discotech. Paige, you try and stop Mitzi. Chip, we're going to see if we can stop Scott from doing something he might regret."

"There's no regret when the love is gone," Discotech trilled.

"Okay, attack now!"

* * *

At Crane's command, the zords moved in to attack. The Gallade and the Breloom started to punch each other, the Breloom launching several punches per second. All of which were easily taken by the Gallade, who struck back with a Psycho Cut and sent it crashing back.

"Come on, Mitz!" Paige shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"Never!"

Meanwhile, the Poliwrath and the Houndoom made to attack Discotech. Using a cunning strategy where the Houndoom Zord would face against any psychic type attacks thrown at them, and the Poliwrath Time Battler would deal with any water type attacks.

Just as the monster was getting frustrated, Danni drove the Houndoom Zord forward and hit Discotech with a Dark Bomb attack, sending her crashing back with the super effective move.

Having slightly less luck, were Crane and Chip. Despite getting their blows in; the Hariyama with an Arm Thrust, the Infernape with another Flamethrower, Scott struck back, hitting them both with Psybeam attacks.

"Dorlinda, can you see any way that we can stop this?" Crane asked, guiding his zord back to its feet. "It's tricky to deal with three of them at the same time."

"Actually, I'm scanning the monster as we speak," the Lord of Time replied. "And, I think I might have a way to deal with this problem?"

"We're all listening," Paige replied, as the Breloom Time Battler hit her with a Seed Bomb. "Because, this is going to turn nasty really quickly."

"Okay, you see that device over her eye?" Dorlinda asked. "Getting some funky readings from that, my rangers. Think it might be the source of her power."

"Alright then," Danni said. "Let's do this."

"Just needs the right amount of power to deal with it," Duo said. "So..."

Crane spun the Infernape Time Battler around, and sent a Mach Punch whacking into the Metagross Zord. With a groan, the machine went crashing down to the ground.

"Won't keep me down for long," Scott snarled. "And, I'm going to crush each part of your zord into separate pieces of scrap."

"Oh shut up," Chip muttered. "Somebody smash that thing over her eye and we can all go home."

"Might not be that simple," Duo said. "But, I'll oblige. Waterfall!"

A mystical veil of water appearing out of nowhere in front of the Poliwrath. Within seconds, the blue zord lunged up the side of it and punched Discotech in the eye, instantly smashing the strange piece of metal that had been there.

And, as the monster let out a scream, Scott and Mitzi stopped trying to kill each other. Their zords both stood down from attacking.

"You guys back?" Danni asked, backing away.

"Well, can't speak for Scott," Mitzi said. "But, I've still got the urge to kill something. Mainly that monster."  
"It's all yours," Duo replied. "Go nuts, you need us, we'll be bowling."

"You're going down, Discotech!" Scott shouted.

"Seed Bomb!" Mitzi yelled.

From the mouth of the Breloom Time Battler, the attack burst out and struck Discotech in the face. Forcing her to shriek in pain.

"Close Combat!" she continued.

Continuing its assault, the Breloom sprang forward and landed several powerful strikes into the monster. Still, she yelled in agony, her pain not letting up.

"After you, Scott," Mitzi said. "Finish the bitch off."

"No!" Discotech screamed. "Wait! Please!"

"You've sent out your last e-mail," Scott quipped. "Hyper Beam!"

The jaws of the Metagross Zord dropped open, forcing out the powerful orange beam. Upon hitting Discotech, the monster instantly exploded into thousands of pieces, leaving the rangers triumphant.

"Thank Arceus that's over," Chip said.

"You're telling me," Mitzi replied.

"Everyone okay?" Crane asked, from the cockpit of the Infernape Time Battler.

"Well, I feel like a fool," Scott offered.

"Does anyone else want to tell him?" Duo quipped.

* * *

"So, you're over the homicidal tendencies?" Duo quipped, looking over at the two rangers. "Just checking, because I might want to get out of here if you aren't."

"Completely over it," Scott said. "I'm in such a better mood now. Now, I'm not thinking about violence."

"I feel slightly bad now that we got off lightly and everyone else who was affected by Discotech didn't," Mitzi remarked.

"At least nobody else won't be hurt," Chip said. "Suppose we can be thankful of that."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well... I hope you liked that.**

**Actually, I enjoyed writing this one.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciado.**

**Honestly, I couldn't think of a better name for the monster.**

**I'll try to update soon. If the bloody site will let me.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**That next chapter will be a crossover, with one of my other stories, entitled The Hero Of Gaitham. Part One.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**


	39. The Hero Of Gaitham Part One

Chapter Thirty Nine. The Hero Of Gaitham. Part One.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_With several strange attacks by humans occurring around Verger, Chip decided to investigate it further. Later, he and the other rangers tracked down the Discotech monster, a creature that Pura had been using to turn people violent by use of a dating website. Although the monster escaped, she turned Scott and Mitzi against each other. Despite the best attempts of the other rangers, they couldn't keep them apart and the green and silver rangers began to fight each other. Eventually taking it to the zords, Duo managed to break Discotech's control over the two, before both rangers destroyed Discotech..._

_

* * *

_

"Shadow Punch!"

Genshie, the latest monster sent down by Regli's forces, threw the blow backed by a powerful black energy out into the G-Force Megazord, sending it crashing back.

"Damn, that wasn't pleasant," Mitzi exclaimed, as the large Gengar/Mismagius combination monster burst out laughing. It had the body of a Gengar, while the face and hat of a Mismagius. And carried a large staff.

"This thing's really starting to annoy me," Duo commented. "Hydro Cannon!"

At his command, the powerful blast of water burst out from the chest of the Megazord, hitting Genshie in the chest. Silencing the laughter.

"Meteor Mash!" Paige shouted.

The white and pink arms of the Megazord began to glow with a silver energy, as the giant robot swept them out and smashed into the stomach of the ghost type monster.

"You'll pay for that!" the ghost yelled, bringing his staff up and aiming it at the G-Force Megazord. "Shadow Blast!"

Huge waves of black energy shot out from the tip of the staff, heading straight for the rangers, ready to wreck and destroy.

"Oh no you don't," Chip said. "Protect!"

As the words left his mouth, the shield erupted up around the Megazord, protecting it from the attack. Barely.

"You want to finish this guy off, or just hang around for a while?" Duo asked, looking over at Crane with real urgency.

"Right," Crane said. "G-Force Megazord Sabre!"

The sword appeared in the hands of the giant machine, swinging around for good measure.

Going into attack, every blow that was sent towards Genshie was parried by his staff. Huge clangs rang out as metal met metal.

"This isn't going to work," Paige called. "Have to break the staff."

"Be my guest," Crane told her.

"Meteor Mash!" she shouted.

The arms of the Megazord came up, again glowing with a silver energy. This time they landed on the staff, bending it completely out of shape.

"Uh oh!" the ghost said, tossing the useless weapon aside. "Not good!"

"Slash of Time!" the five rangers yelled.

As the sword burst into flames, the Megazord swung out the weapon and raked it across the monsters body. Within seconds it had exploded into thousands of pieces and vanished from view.

"Alright, we did it," Mitzi exclaimed.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh crap," Pura muttered, going white under her fur. "We're in for it now."

"Indeed," Regli said, turning to look at his evil crew, a blank look on his face. Yet, his voice didn't disguise how annoyed he sounded. "You've all failed. Which means that I am forced to take matters into my own hands here."

"You don't mean...?" Jirona asked, shocked. "You're wanting to use the ultimate weapon?"

"That is exactly what I have planned," Regli told him. "However, my formula is altered. Most of the components needed to create the weapon don't exist in this time. Meaning that I need to find alternatives. So until then, and against my better judgment, you're retained until then."

"Oh joy," Chimzor said, sarcastically. "So, we help you bring about the end of the world and then we get shafted? How dumb do we look?"

"Half as dumb as you actually are," Pura told him.

"Burn!" Nocto yelled.

"You want me to kick the feathers out of you?" Chimzor said, angrily glaring at her. "Go on. Come over here and say that! Maybe make me grow and and I'll stomp on you."

"If anyone's going to stamp on Nocto, it's going to be me!" Regli snapped. "Now, I'm giving you an ultimatum Chimzor. Help me out now and maybe I won't destroy you. Or, refuse and I'll obliterate you here and now!"  
"So, what do you need?"

"I need you to find someone for me," Regli growled. He reached down onto the table, picking up a photograph. "Find her!"

Taking the photo in his claws, Chimzor looked down at it with interest. He could see a red haired girl in her mid twenties. She was wearing a red hoody and a pair of jeans and appeared to be leaning against a tree. Around her neck was a strange necklace with a purple stone embedded in the middle.

"Who is she?" he wondered.

"You'll find out when you meet her," Regli said, mysteriously.

* * *

"What the heck?" Danni said, as she, Duo and Chip spotted something across the street from where they were walking. "Are they unloading paintings from that van?"

"Looks like the Eon City museum is getting a delivery," Chip commented. "That seems like something new."  
With those words, the three of them headed over to the transport van to see what was going on.

"Where'd you come from?" Duo asked. "Just out of interest."

"These came over from Gaitham City," one of the removers told him. "Museum over there was broken into and partly burned down. So, they're moving these over here until the place gets redecorated and rebuilt. Courtesy of Latoya Parker."

"Who?" Chip wondered. "And, I saw the Gaitham Museum a little while ago. Can't believe they have to rebuild it."

"Well, that could take a while," Danni commented, before they started to walk away. "Nice to see that we don't live in the most dangerous area in Verger. Despite the frequent monster attacks, we don't have to worry about random acts of arson."

"I'd swap any day of the week," Duo said.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Danni offered.

"Hard to say that I do too," Chip finished. "As much as it pains me to admit."

* * *

"So, what are you doing?" the blue ranger asked, seeing Chip open up his Blackberry and start to type something in as they sat down in the Pokemon Centre. Already sat there were Paige, Mitzi and Crane.

"Just looking at the details of that museum arson in Gaitham City," Chip told him. "Doesn't look pleasant. Apparently it was the work of a psycho criminal known as Magmariser."

"You're joking," Mitzi said. "Whose that? Some dude with a flamethrower?"

A moment passed as Chip looked him up.

"Yeah, actually," the yellow ranger said. "Wears a Magmar costume and carries a flamethrower."

"Sorry I asked," Mitzi replied, leaning back in her seat, holding her cappucino in her hand.

"Just checking up on that name that the man mentioned," Chip continued. "Latoya Parker. The one who was paying for..."

He let out a whistle of surprise.

"Multi millionaire in Gaitham City," he read aloud. "Originally from Johto, she moved here a few years ago for a fresh new start. Then, she started to work in a store, while working towards getting a law degree. Then, she won the lottery. Few smart investments and she's one of the richest women in Verger. Still works as a lawyer from time to time. Started her own firm. Has a long list of charitable events next to her name."

"Well, this is all very pleasant," Crane said, yawning slightly. "But... What's it got to do with anything?"

"Making conversation," Danni suggested. "So, what's happening with you guys?"

Shaking his head, Chip took one last look at the picture of the dark haired woman on his phone, scanning the article for any last tasty details. Finding nothing, he shut it off and put it back in his pocket.

"So, anyway," Mitzi said, her words breaking him out of his reverie. "You see some terrific injuries at the hospital sometimes. This morning, we had a guy come in with a tube of peanuts lodged in his..."

"Whoa!" Paige exclaimed. "I'm drinking here. Don't need to hear that?"

* * *

"Thank heavens that the museum was saved from being completely destroyed."

Looking around to the voice, Latoya Parker shook her head to her butler, Albert. An iron haired old man in his late sixties and wearing a tuxedo.

"Too bad that they couldn't keep Magmariser in jail," she said. "Don't they understand that if they let him out on parole, he'll escape into the underworld."

"The human rights act does make dealing with criminals a lot harder," Albert remarked. "Just like when they let the Mimer out a few months ago."

"Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother to try and bring these guys to justice when they're protected so well," Latoya said, angrily. "Feels like a waste of time."

"No time is wasted, Miss Parker," Albert told her. "At least, none of yours anyway."

"Have you heard from the curator of the museum in Eon City?" she said, smiling briefly at the compliment.

"The whole collection arrived without a hitch," Albert said. "Of course, Magmariser would be keeping a low profile. Hard to burn down a building and completely vanish for the moment. Especially the way that he tends to operate. A flamethrower is a little conspicuous."

"And, he's too insecure to try throwing some molotovs around."

"Well, that's something that you have to admit about the criminals in this city," Albert remarked, with a grin. "They're nothing, if not consistent. The MO very rarely changes. Killer Croconaw hides in the sewers and tries to snatch children as they come past. Kazam thinks up annoying riddles and tries to befuddle anyone who hears them. And Poison Roserade..."

"Yeah, tries to kill anyone who harms plants by poisoning them," Latoya finished. "You hear from Lucian recently?"

"I'm afraid that he's still feeling weak," Albert said, sadly. "But, a member of his staff did send this over. I believe that it is something that would interest you."

With that, he stepped forward and handed her a file contained in a large brown folder.

"Recorded a few hours ago," he explained. "Afraid to tell you that it's not a fake."

* * *

It had taken a few hours to do, but Chimzor; wearing his human form, had finally tracked down the girl in the picture that Regli had given to him. Finding her sat alone in a park in Gaitham City, drinking a cappucino.

"Hey there," he said, folding his arms as he strode over to her.

"Not interested," she replied, putting her drink down and folding her arms. "Now, how about you walk back the other way and nothing unpleasant will happen."

"Are you threatening me?" Chimzor demanded. "Because, I'm not scared."

He reached out to grab her arm, closing his fingers around the pale skin.

"Do I look scared to you?"

"You don't want to do this," she warned. "Seriously, back off, or I will hurt you."

"You can't hurt me!" Chimzor laughed. "So..."

Within seconds, she had transformed. He couldn't believe it as powerful thick tentacles wrapped around his arm, instantly crushing the bones into nothing.

"Owww!" he screamed. "That hurts!"

"Looks like I can hurt you," the monster growled. She was humanoid, with long red and blue hair that twisted out in spirals. Upon her forehead, she had a strange blue mask, with a red line down the middle and at the bottom, which connected out to two square ears, also with a blue horizontal line through the middle. Upon its body, it wore a pair of red gauntlets that extended all the way to her shoulders, while on her torso, she wore something that resembled a black one piece swimming costume, which had a red stripe running across the top part that connected to the straps around her neck. There was a purple jewel in the middle. Then, at her waist, there were a pair of golden objects above the short skirt-like piece of clothing above a pair of red thigh boots.

"What are you?" Chimzor asked, desperately trying to switch back into his regular form. "You're not human."

"Neither are you," she growled, going for his other arm. He was shocked by the sudden revelation from her that she knew what he was. How had she...?

"I'm psychic, you fool," she replied. "And, currently stopping you from switching back into your original form. Now, you better speak quickly, or I'm going to rip your arms off and feed them to you. Bones and all."

"Someone wants to talk to you," he whimpered.

"Oh someone does, do they?" she snarled. "Well, why didn't someone come themselves instead of sending lackeys."

"I'm not a lackey!" Chimzor protested, before seeing the tentacles burst from where her arms had been a moment earlier and wrap around his other arm. Even as it began to speak, his story was changing. "Okay, I'm a lackey!"

"So, tell that someone that I'm not interested," the mutant replied. "Unless you can provide some sort of incentive."

"Okay, okay!" Chimzor whimpered. "Just talk to him and see what you can work out."

That seemed to placate her.

"Fine, let's go," she said, angrily. "Lead on!"

With those words, her form returned to normal, leaving Chimzor stunned.

* * *

"Hey, look out for that."

At Paige's warning, Crane looked up to see what she was yelling about. Only to be hit in the face by a strange flyer.

"Woah," he complained. "What the... Where did that come from?"

He grabbed it up, and started to read it.

"To celebrate the recent acquisition of several famous pieces of art, the Eon City Museum is holding a grand ceremony of unveiling tonight," the red ranger read aloud. "Anyone is welcome to come and watch, free of charge. Refreshments are available."

"Didn't strike me as an art lover," Duo quipped.

"I'm not especially," Crane replied. "Isn't that what you saw earlier today?"

"Yeah," Danni said. "They're getting that up quick."

"Workers in Eon City," Duo remarked. "They work with speed. Not care. That's why there's so many deaths by falling piano."

Both Paige and Danni burst out laughing at that joke. Crane even cracked a smile, despite shaking his head.

"Well, it could be interesting," Mitzi offered, walking over from the counter where she'd been stood.

"You going, Mitzi?" Paige asked.

"Maybe," she replied. "Since it's free."

"Hey, it is free," Duo said, sitting up. "Might as well go and look while they're free. That way I don't have to pay some other time."

"El cheapo," Danni quipped.

"I'm not cheap," Duo protested. "I just don't believe in spending money where I don't have to."

"Who does?" Mitzi wondered.

"Anyway, is it get on at Duo day?" the blue ranger said, annoyed. "Is taking relatively cheap swipes at me really the best use of time?"

"So, I guess we'll meet back up and head over to the museum at some point then," Paige remarked. "Never thought I'd say those words in that order."

"I'll talk to Scott," Mitzi said. "Maybe I'm sure we'll make it over."  
"Don't know about anyone else," Crane remarked. "But, I would probably pay to see the look on Scott's face when you tell him where we're going."

* * *

Having brought the mutant Deoxys being into the cave, Chimzor was slightly surprised to spot another figure sat in what he supposed was no classed as a waiting area. Pura was perched there, talking to him with animated expressiveness. Like the mutant that he'd been sent to collect, the male figure next to Pura was... Different.

His skin was a light shade of pink. His nose was only a small stump. His ears were a shade of indigo blue, while a pair of red circles on his cheeks further illustrated his Mr. Mime like appearance. He had no hair, and there was just a black slash of a line where his mouth was. And, he was wearing a purple and blue pinstripe suit, with a lime green tie.

"What's going on?" the woman behind him demanded. "I refuse to share a cave with that stunted slime."

"Nice to see you too, Ditty," the man replied, smirking. "You miss me? I know you missed me at least half as much as I missed you."

"Hold tight," Pura exclaimed, jumping up to her pawed feet. "You don't have to interact with each other, we just want your help on a problem."

"And, who is this we?" the woman that had been called 'Ditty' asked. "Is this we the same as the someone that wants to talk to me. And, you call me Ditty again, I'll rip your larynx out and feed it to you."

"You're just a big bunch of mutilating fun, aren't you," Chimzor muttered. "You and Regli should get on like a house on fire."

* * *

"So, what do you want with me?"

"And me, matey?"

Shaking his head, Regli sat back in his chair. Already, the two beings that he'd sent Pura and Chimzor to summon were starting to grate on his nerves. Yet, he needed their help so he had to swallow his impatience.

"You are Deotto, correct?" he asked, looking at the Deoxys mutant. "Part of a virus that fell to earth before combining with a Ditto. Then, fused with a human whose form you wear from time to time."

"What about it?" she replied, leaning back in her chair, boots on the table.

"Just ensuring that my details are correct," Regli replied, before looking at the Mr. Mime-alike. "And, you are commonly known as the Mimer? Resident psychopath of Gaitham City? Gained your appearance and deranged attitude after falling into a vat of Arbok acid?"

"You're making me blush," Mimer quipped. "Now, what do you need me and this overgrown parasite for?"

At this, Regli smirked.

"I intend to make a virus," he replied. "One that will transform the entire face of this region forever. However, most of my components are completely useless at this point. So, I need your help."

He looked at Deotto, knowing that there was little chance that she would go for it.

"I wish to utilise part of your DNA to..."

"No way!" she snapped. "My DNA stays with me."

"Okay, fine then," Regli said. "Are you sure that we can't come to some sort of arrangement?"

"You give me Gligirl and we'll see what we can do," Deotto told him.

"Who?"

"Always obsessed with Gligirl," Mimer quipped. "I heard you even know who she is really."

"I do," Deotto told him. "Some information that you would love to have."

"Damn skippy."

"Unfortunately, she knows how to defeat me," Deotto said. "So, I obviously can't go myself."

"I'll see what I can do," Regli replied, before drawing his attention back to Mimer. "The rumour is that you tried to unleash such a virus onto Gaitham City not too long ago."

"That I did," Mimer replied. "Still making me blush, matey."

"I want your formula," Regli said. "I want to mix it with her DNA to increase its maximum potential. Then, I'm going to have it altered to do what I need to do. And then Verger will fall."

"You're one touched in the head lunatic!" Mimer exclaimed, looking horrified. An expression that lasted for all of a second and a half. "It's going to be an absolute pleasure to work with you."

"That's what I like to hear," Regli replied. "Okay, I'll see what we can do on the other thing."

* * *

"So, you made it."

Both Scott and Mitzi looked around to see Duo and Danni walking over.

"Apparently so," Scott replied, with a grin. "Didn't think I'd be here right now. Thought I'd be at home, eating nacho's. Instead, I'm here, eating nacho's."

"Where'd you get the nacho's?" Duo wondered.

"Okay, they were giving them out as I came in," the silver ranger laughed. "And, by giving them out, I mean I walked in through the kitchen. Security pass."

"Right," Danni said, shaking his head. "Nacho's in the kitchen... That's... Unusual."

"Not really," Mitzi pointed out. "Hardly going to be in the study, are they?"

"Fair enough."

"Hello, there!"

Hearing the familiar voice, the four rangers turned and were shocked to see Dorlinda striding over to them, wearing a cocky grin on his face.

"What the...?" Scott exclaimed. "What are you...?"

"Why are you here?" Mitzi wondered.

"Hey, I'm a great lover of the fine arts," the Lord of Time told her. "I was around to see Leonardo Da Vileplume finish his painting of the Mona Ledian."

"Think that might be here, somewhere," Duo said. "Right up there with the painting of the Silver Scizor and the impression of the Golden Gliscor."  
"Are you taking the...?" Scott started to ask, before Dorlinda coughed to blank out the last word.

"Whose watching the Time Hole?" Mitzi asked.

"Everything's on auto alert," Dorlinda told her. "The transportation system, the alarms, even the zord controls. All work in pretty much the same way that the original zord base in Mount Hielo did before it was blown to crap by a volcanic monster."

"That's handy to have," Crane said, walking over with Paige and Chip. "Should the worst happen."

"Hey, Dorlinda," Paige said, with a smile. "Nice to see you out of the Time Hole."

"Yeah, I figured that I wasn't going to miss this," he replied. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll see you guys later."

"That's incredibly weird," Chip remarked, watching him stride away. "Weird, but not... You know. Unexpected."

"It's never the quiet ones, is it?" Duo quipped.

* * *

"Oh sorry," Dorlinda said, as he accidentally walked into someone, spilling their drink. "I'm... Let me buy you another."

The black haired woman turned around, slightly amused by his stammered apologies. But, she didn't seem annoyed.

"It's okay," she replied. "I wasn't enjoying it anyway."

"So, you were planning on tossing it anyway?" Dorlinda said. "That's... Well, good call."

"Not a fan of '65 Premier, I take it," she asked, holding up her glass.

"I prefer some of the earlier vintages," Dorlinda told her. "The '44 is especially fine, but hard to find. Especially in Verger."  
"Have to agree with you on that," she said. "Which is why I have mine imported from Johto."

"Well, you're probably doing the right thing then," Dorlinda said. "The name's Dean, by the way. Dean Gray."

"Latoya Parker," she replied, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey. Anyway, it was nice to talk to you, but I've got to go."

"Likewise," Dorlinda said, watching her leave, weaving her way through the crowds.

He turned around, to see Duo and Chip walking by to head to the bar.

"Dean Grey, dude?" Chip asked.

"Well, I was hardly going to say that I was an eternal time travelling being with one name, was I?"

"He does make a good point," Duo remarked. "Although, I think the one name thing would be cool sometimes."

"Hey, something's about to happen," Dorlinda said, as he spotted movement up at the front. One of the museum staff was appealing for the attention of everyone. Something that came quickly.

As the Lord of Time made the remark, Latoya stepped over behind a podium at the front and picked up a microphone.

"Without further ado," the member of staff said, into his own microphone. "It is our honour and pleasure to welcome the woman who ensured that we're all here tonight. Latoya Parker."

"You knew who she was, before you spoke to her," Chip said, looking at Dorlinda in an accusing way. "Didn't you."

"Well, I tend to read the flyers," Dorlinda remarked. "That way I can pick up the details within them."

"Good evening, Eon City," Latoya started to say. "And, it's nice to..."

Before she could finish her words, the doors at the entrance were kicked in, completely drawing everyone's attention.

And flanked by over thirty Gollins, Chimzor strode into the room, smirking.

"What an entrance," he said, banging his claws together. "Thanks for the introduction. Now, as long as nobody does anything stupid, nobody has to..."

"Holy crap, it's a monster!"

"Argh, we're all going to die!"

"Somebody help us!"

As the overreactions began to start, Chimzor shook his head. It didn't take long for panic to start building up, and then then the people inside began to run around and head for the exits.

"Get hurt," he finished, rather lamely. "Okay, time to attack."

* * *

With that, the Gollins started to charge around in the crowd, attacking anyone who came near them. Screams started to ring out around the entire room.

"Aww, man," Dorlind muttered. "Really wish that I was somewhere else right now."

"Welcome to our world," Chip quipped, as he and Duo sprang forward to attack the Gollins closest to them. A few seconds later, Duo had thrown one of them into the wall, while Chip had picked up a chair and flattened a pair into the ground.

"Go on," Dorlinda called. "Beat the crap out of them."

"You're welcome," Crane shouted, as he and Scott tried to hold off the Gollins closest to the door. Allowing the people inside to head for the exit. Paige, Mitzi and Danni were trying to hold some more of them off, plus Chimzor. Yet unable to morph in the company of others, and against so many opponents, the seven rangers were only barely able to hold them back.

"Anyone else think we should have stayed in tonight?" Mitzi quipped, kicking a Gollin back away from her before punching it in the face twice. It went down, hard.

"What and miss all of the fun?" Scott called.

Just as he'd finished speaking, the doors slammed open and another multitude of Regli's henchmen came charging in.

"Okay, the fun got old," Scott yelled, before being shoulder barged back away from the doors. A shout of worry told them that the same thing had happened to Crane.

As the opponents charged in, the other five rangers were soon taken down. The few remaining humans within the room also went down, standing no chance.

"Damnit," Dorlinda muttered, as he was surrounded by five of them. "I knew this would happen."

"Somebody help us!" one of the restrained humans yelled. "We're going to be eaten."

"Quiet, fool!" Chimzor shouted. "Nobody can save you now!"

As he yelled out the boast, the sound of smashing glass rang out high above them. The rush of wind whistling through something, as a purple clad figure came crashing down towards the ground.

Landing hard in the middle of the floor.

"Nifty threads," Chip muttered, as the woman straightened up. The top half of her face was masked by a Gliscor mask, a theme in the rest of her costume. In the gaps between her arms and her torso, there was a cape-like piece of dark fabric. The main part of the Gliscor costume looked to be heavily armoured, with retractable pincer-like claws at the wrists. Around her waist, there was a dark red utility belt, complete with various pouches. Upon her chest, a logo of a small Gligar could be seen. The whole costume was completed by a pair of silver toed black boots.

As she looked around the room, at Chimzor and the Gollins, the mouth curled into a smirk.

"I beg to disagree with you," she said, glaring at Chimzor.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... Bit shorter than what I normally write, but hey.**

**And, this is a crossover with Gligirl : Origins and The New Adventures Of Gligirl. Although the latter is now discontinued for the time being. Maybe I'll go back to it at a later date. But, the costume would have been from Gligirl : Evolution, hence the Gliscor theme. Anyway, I digress.**

**So, hope you enjoyed that. After this one, we've got five chapters left.**

**Something special below...**

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews. All completely appreciated.**

**Bit of Regli's final end game revealed here... And, it doesn't look good.**

**And, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Please!!!**

**No preview for the next chapter... That'll have to appeal to your imagination.**

**But, what I do have is... A promo for SDI...**

* * *

"Enter!" the voice on the other side said.

Drawing one final deep breath, he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Commander," Dominic said, seeing the black haired man wearing a military uniform sat behind a desk in front of him. "It's an emergency. Code red. They've escaped."

"They've... You're sure?" the commander asked, his face going white with worry. "Is the Aura Finder active?"

"Miranda has just switched it on," Dominic informed him.

"Then, we have to play the waiting game," the commander said, getting up and walking over to the wall. Lifting a picture up, Dominic could see a safe. He watched the commander input a code, before opening it up. Removing a box from within it, he turned over to Dominic.

"When we find the five of them," he said, putting the box down on the desk. "You will go and bring them here. It's time to activate the SDI project. To put everything that we've worked hard to build here into action."

"Of course, sir!" Dominic replied, before the phone went on the commander's desk. Wasting no time, he picked it up.

"Bristow here."

"Sir," Miranda's voice said, from the other end of the line. "We've got a lock on some of them. Not too far from here."  
"Understood," Bristow said, hanging up the phone, before turning his attention back to Dominic. "Okay, you better get going. When you get out of here, take a chopper over there."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Dominic replied, before heading to the door.

As he left, Bristow got up and headed to the window. Shaking his head as he looked out to the area surrounding the SDI base of operations. Nothing but the depths of water for as far as the eye could see.

Soon, five more would know about the structures under the ocean next to Waterfall Shores. The SDI Aquabase.

* * *

**Coming in... Two or three weeks. Poke Rangers SDI.**

**Almost time to follow Xavier, Katie, Luke, Danni and Nahir on a new journey to destroy evil.**

**That sounds cheesy. But... What are you going to do about it? Enjoy.**


	40. The Hero Of Gaitham Part Two

Chapter Forty. The Hero Of Gaitham. Part Two.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_After the three failures of his evil henchmen to destroy the Poke Rangers, with Chimzor and Darkia failing to utilise and destroy them with the Eclipse Stone, Pura's Discotech monster failing to convince Scott and Mitzi to destroy each other, and the failure of Genshie, the third monster. With those three defeats, Regli began to put his final endgame into action. Recruiting two villains from Gaitham City, Deotto and Mimer, he began to plot the downfall of Verger. Yet, Deotto would only help him under one condition. That he delivered her arch nemesis, Gligirl, to her. Meanwhile, after a fire in Gaitham City, the rangers ended up at the opening display of several transported paintings. Even Dorlinda showed up. But, it all went sour as Chimzor and the Gollins broke in and overpowered everyone within. Yet, when all seemed lost, a mysterious female figure showed up..._

_

* * *

_

"Quiet, fool!" Chimzor shouted. "Nobody can save you now!"

As he yelled out the boast, the sound of smashing glass rang out high above them. The rush of wind whistling through something, as a purple clad figure came crashing down towards the ground.

Landing hard in the middle of the floor.

"Nifty threads," Chip muttered, as the woman straightened up. The top half of her face was masked by a Gliscor mask, a theme in the rest of her costume. In the gaps between her arms and her torso, there was a cape-like piece of dark fabric. The main part of the Gliscor costume looked to be heavily armoured, with retractable pincer-like claws at the wrists. Around her waist, there was a dark red utility belt, complete with various pouches. Upon her chest, a logo of a small Gligar could be seen. The whole costume was completed by a pair of silver toed black boots.

As she looked around the room, at Chimzor and the Gollins, the mouth curled into a smirk.

"I beg to disagree with you," she said, glaring at Chimzor.

"Who the heck are you?" he hissed, snapping his claws together.

"The name's Gligirl," she replied. "Now, are you going to let these people go, or..."

"Gollins, attack!" Chimzor bellowed.

"Or, do that," she groaned, pulling an item from her belt. Hurling it down to the ground in front of her,

Before anyone could react, it exploded in a powerful barrage of sound that instantly floored the entire squad of Gollins. None of the rangers, or any of the other humans were adversely affected, except for a few half seconds of discomfort.

"What the...?" Chimzor exclaimed, suddenly looking worried. "What are you? What did you do?"

"GliWave," she replied, softly. "Emits a high pitched frequency that targets certain... Let's just say that your boys won't be getting up from that."

With the Gollins stopping them from moving defeated, the rangers stood up and glared at Chimzor.

"Get out of here," Crane said. "Or, I'm sure that she'll pull a rabbit out of a hat and throw it at you."

"Excuse me?" Gligirl asked, looking around at him with surprise. At least, he thought it was surprise. He couldn't really tell.

"Dude, you need to work on the sense of humour," Duo muttered.

"This isn't over!" Chimzor yelled, before vanishing away, along with the remains of the Gollins.

"When they say that," Gligirl muttered. "Usually is."

Reaching down to her belt, she withdrew an item that looked like a small gun. Fitting a grappling hook to the barrel of it, she raised it up to the sky and pulled the trigger. Before any of the rangers could react, she was up and away, ascending into the night sky.

"That can't be good," Dorlinda muttered, brushing the dust from his shirt.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"So, you found anything on her?" Crane asked, as the seven of them returned to the Time Hole. Dorlinda had told them to stay down at the museum for twenty minutes or so, just in case the Gollins came back for some more. In the meantime, he'd headed back to the base of operations to see what he could find.

"We know who she was," Chip said. "That was Gligirl. And, she saved our bacon."  
"Her technology rivals some of mine," Dorlinda admitted. "And... That's worrying. Most of mine's imported from future times. Superior to anything we have here. She's either got someone hugely intelligent working for her, or..."

"Twenty first century humans do have a right to be classed as intelligent," Paige told him. "I'm sure that she's not stealing your technology."  
"Never knew that you were paranoid, Dorlinda," Mitzi joked.

"Anyway, I'm still trying to track her down," Dorlinda said, brushing the jibe away. "Just hang tight for a second."

* * *

"That went well," Deotto said, scathingly. Her comment was directed at the returning Chimzor, who glared at her in response.

"I didn't know that she could do that," he told her. "You never mentioned she could."

"Well, the deal's off," she said, getting up to her feet and heading for the door. "Anyone tries to stop me from leaving and..."

"You'll rip something off and feed it back to them?" Mimer suggested. "Come on, Ditty. You're missing out on seeing the whole region get its ass handed to them here."

"Unlike you, you little freak..."

"That's rich coming from you," Mimer growled.

"I don't have any particular desire to destroy Verger. I just want Gligirl."

"Well then...!"

As if to try and break up the argument, Regli appeared at the entrance, his face blankly white as he did so.

"Chimzor has failed you," he said. "I'm not surprised, because he does have an annoying habit of doing that."

"Then, why did you send him?" Deotto demanded.

"Because, my monster maker is low on energy," Regli replied. "And, I thought that he'd break the habit of a lifetime."

"You broke the deal," she said, annoyed. "So, I'm leaving."

"Okay," Regli replied, appearing to relent. "I tell you what. I'll make you a deal. This virus that I'm intending to build. It... Not only attacks the nervous system of humans, but can dramatically increase the power of Pokemorphs."

"Why are you only just mentioning this now?" she asked, immediately suspicious.

"Didn't think that it was important," he shrugged. "So, you help me create it and I'll increase your power to the level where you can beat your enemy yourself. And, you can do me a favour and see if you can eliminate the Poke Rangers as well."

"The what in the what?"

* * *

"Well, that can't be good," Dorlinda suddenly said, recoiling back away from the console. "That really can't be a good thing."

"What is it?" Crane asked, walking over to see what the Lord of Time was talking about. Looking down onto the screen, he could see a series of video pictures of Chimzor and a strange Deoxys-like mutant heading towards somewhere. "Okay, I agree with you. That really can't be good."

"Currently locking the trace," Dorlinda reported, as the other six rangers crowded around the small screen to see what was happening. "All right, it was in Gaitham City. Using trace signals from the scene, I've managed to isolate the energy from this strange new monster to a warehouse in that city."

"You want us to go and check it out?" Duo asked.  
"Just a few of you," Dorlinda said. "Crane, you and Scott go. The rest of you stay here unless a crisis starts."

"Roger that," Scott replied.

"Inputting teleportation coordinates..." Dorlinda said, letting his last word hang. "... And, go!"

With that, the two rangers vanished in streaks of red and silver light.

"So, the rest of us just hang?" Mitzi wondered. "Okay then..."

* * *

"Always a warehouse, isn't it?" Scott said, as the two of them headed into the building. "I remember the last time I was in one of these places. Ended up trying to off my girlfriend."

"I remember," Crane replied. "Don't think that'll happen again here."

"If it does, you're the first one I'm coming after," Scott told him.

"Touched that you care that much."

"Wonder what it is that we're looking for," Scott said, suddenly changing the subject. "I mean, he didn't exactly give us great information on what's here."

"Probably because he doesn't know," Crane replied. "Be reasonable."

"Just a bit grumpy that we're wandering around in the dark trying to search for something that might not be here."

As he finished speaking, something was knocked over in the background, creating a clattering sound.

"What was that?" Crane exclaimed, jumping about a foot into the air in surprise.

"Can falling over," Scott said. "It's called the horror movie effect. You hear a sound in a strange quiet environment and your brain amplifies it by about ten thousand times to tell you that it's something to be worried about."

"What about shadowy figures hung on the ceiling?" Crane asked, looking around at him. "Is that part of the horror movie effect?"

"No, why?"

"Scott, duck!"

Hearing the command, Scott dropped down to the floor, hearing something whistle through the air above him. And then he felt a boot crash against his ribs, sending him rolling across the ground.

Jumping up to his feet, he could see the figure striding in to attack Crane, already throwing a barrage of punches towards him. Despite his best efforts to block them, a few stray attacks were enough to send him crashing back towards the ground. Grunting with the pain, he tried to sweep out with his leg and catch her off guard.

Watching her step back and grab his leg, spinning to throw his fellow ranger against the wall, Scott suddenly realised who was attacking them.

"Crane, it's Gligirl," he shouted, leaping over to try and get in the way.

"Yeah, you better be afraid!" she exclaimed, snapping out a fist to whack him in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain, her knee came up and smashed his nose.

"Oww, bitch!" he complained. "We're on your side, moron!"

Instead of listening, she threw out her fist again, intending to try and wreak more damage on his already shattered nose. This time, he reached up to block, kicking out into her stomach. In the past few months, he'd fought many tough monsters, but kicking Gligirl in the stomach felt like he'd whacked his foot out against a brick wall.

"What is in that armour?!" he exclaimed, backing away while clutching his foot in pain. Meanwhile, Crane had got back up and thrown a punch at her face. That part not guarded by the mask. And at exactly at the same time, Scott managed to recover just enough to leap up and plant both feet into her stomach, sending her crashing down to the ground.

"We're not here to fight you," Crane said, backing away. "At all."

"Who are you?" Gligirl asked, getting back up to her feet while rubbing her jaw.

"I'm Crane, and that's Scott," Crane replied. "We're just trying to look for someone. Big crazy Deoxys figure."

"Why you after her?" Gligirl wondered. "What did she do to you? Because, whatever it is, she will kill you if you get in her way."  
"We're not going after her out of vengeance," Scott said. "We saw a video of her associating with someone who we know to be dangerous. An enemy of ours."

"What do you know about enemies?" she asked.

"That we're not without them," Crane replied. "So, what do you know about her?"

"Well, she used to be my best friend," Gligirl replied, dusting something off her suit. "So, more than most."

"You used to be friends with a tentacled mutant?"

"She wasn't always."

"Same story," Crane said. "It's not common to be born a mutant. Most occur as a result of..."

"It was a meteor from space containing some sort of strange virus that combined with her," Gligirl replied, bluntly. "So, don't talk to me about the frequencies of mutations."

"Sorry," Scott replied, as the two of them watched her take out her grapple. "Oh, by the way thanks for the rescue at the museum in Eon City."

"You were there?" she asked, looking over at him with shock. "You're welcome."

With that, she fired her weapon and vanished up into the rafters of the warehouse.

"That went well," Crane said, shaking his head. The two of them could see the super hero heading through the skylight at the top, leaving the building. "For all we've got, we should have stayed at..."

Before he could finish speaking, there was a scream from high above them. Followed by a howl, and eventually the sound of something hitting the ground outside.

"Well, that can't be good," Scott muttered, as the two of them started to run towards the exit.

* * *

Outside, they saw...

"I knew this wasn't a waste of time," Scott said, seeing Deotto stood over an unconscious Gligirl. Parts of her tentacles were wrapped around the purple armour clad body, almost as if she was ready to feed off the hero. If anything, she did look slightly different to the images they had seen of her earlier. The armour appeared thicker and also seemed to have gauntlets now. Parts of it were purple and blue, extending out in strange patterns, while her face was more demonic than they had remembered.

"We got lucky," Crane replied, readying his morpher. "You ready to do this?"

"Always ready, man," Scott said. "Let's give it to that freaky looking bitch."

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel force!"

With the two commands, their morphers activated to transform them into their armour. Hearing the commotion, Deotto looked up with surprise.

"So," she said, dismissively. "You must be these Poke Rangers that I hear about."

"Heh, we're famous," Scott replied. "Look at that. We're still going to beat you to a pulp."

"You're welcome to try," she howled, sending her tentacled arms shooting towards the two of them. Both rangers were hit in the stomach by the attacks, being thrown down to the ground. Sparks shot up from their suits as they did so.

"Damn, that thing's strong," Crane groaned, getting back up. "Alright, I'll distract her. You hit her with your hammer."

"I like that plan," Scott mumbled, creating the Steel Hammer within his hands. Already, Crane was charging towards Deotto, leaping up into the air to plant a flying kick into her. Again, her arms came up to try and snatch him out of the air. Only partly succeeding, she grabbed one of his legs and spun him through the air, watching him crash back through the door of the warehouse.

"That's my opening," Scott said, as his ranger suit began to surround itself with a silver light. "Metagross Bullet Punch!"

Not hesitating at all, he streaked forward in a blindingly fast burst, smashing his fists into the stunned Deotto.

And then, her form changing inexplicably, she recovered faster than he had expected. Dodging one of his blows and wrapping her tentacles around his throat.

Oh crap, the silver ranger thought, as he felt his throat start to constrict. Just below him, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gligirl stirring. At least she was still alive, apparently only been stunned after having herself thrown off the roof. Yet, she wasn't going to help him at this point.

Yet, to his immense relief, he heard the sound of a G-Force Blaster firing. A screech of pain later and he found himself hitting the ground. The tentacle still around his throat, he could see that Deotto was now waving a stump around.  
"How does that grab you?" Crane asked, still holding there in a classic shooters pose.

Seconds later, a new arm regrew out out the stump and shot towards him like a whip. To his shock, as he was plucked up off the ground and thrown fifty feet into the air.

"You okay?" Scott wondered, seeing his team mate hit the ground. A huge crack rang out, instantly forcing him to fear the worst. "Crane!"

"I'm alright," the annoyed voice replied, getting back to his feet very gingerly. "Just landed on my face."

"Oh well, at least nobody'll be able to tell the difference," Scott quipped. "Nah, just kidding mate, you okay?"

Before Crane could answer him, Deotto's tentacles shot out again and smashed the silver ranger down into the wall of the warehouse.

"This thing's starting to annoy me," Crane said, taking out the amulet and readying to throw it into the air.

"Give it to her, Crane!" Scott shouted, standing well back. Yet as he did so, he saw Gligirl jump back up to her feet, ready to join in the fight against Deotto.

Something that the Deoxys mutant became very quickly aware of.

"Oh well," she said, returning back to her human form. "Guess I'll be seeing you all later then. Later, rangers. Bye, Latoya."

With those words, she vanished away into nothing. Leaving both Scott and Crane surprised.

"Latoya?" they both exclaimed.

Shaking her head, Gligirl reached up and pulled her mask off. To reveal Latoya Parker underneath.

"I'll show you mine," she replied, sarcastically. "If you show me yours."

* * *

"Well, you failed," Mimer remarked, as Deotto strode back into the cave, angrily glaring at anyone who came near her. "Hard luck Ditty. Knew that you wouldn't be able to take her on. Even with that viral enhancement."

"Instead of sitting there giggling," Deotto said, angrily rounding on him. "Why don't you take some and we can both go kick her ass."

"Sorry, I don't go for the mutant look," Mimer replied, folding his arms behind his head. "I wouldn't want to mess up this perfect face."

"Okay, you're insane," she snapped. "I get it. Didn't think that you were deluded as well."

As the argument raged on, Nocto strode into the room while wearing a night cap and yawning.

"Can you keep the argument down?" she yawned. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I'll rip your wings off!" Deotto bellowed. "Now beat it!"

"Hey!" Chimzor exclaimed. "Nobody threatens Nocto but us?"

"Cry me a river," Mimer told him before looking over to Deotto. "Actually, I think I might get out of here and help you destroy Gligirl and those pesky rangers."

"Knew that you had it in you," Deotto smirked. "And, I think I know exactly how to draw them out."

"You need some help?" Pura asked, walking in with a smirk.

* * *

"So, we're part of the Poke Rangers," Crane said, as he and Scott sat in the warehouse talking to Gligirl. Latoya hadn't replaced her mask, and was instead listening with interest. "We're trying to stop a mutant Pokemorph from the future who is trying to enslave the entire region."

"I have heard of you," Latoya replied. "Pretty hard not to. Every few weeks, every few days, you get stories in the newspapers about how some crazed mutant or another has been destroyed by a huge robot and six humans wearing multicoloured uniforms."

"Seven," Scott said. "There's seven of us."

"Well, I haven't paid them any attention for the last few weeks," Latoya admitted. "Been a bit preoccupied with the events in my own city."

"Gaitham?" Scott asked. "Always did hear rumours about this place. About the colourful parts of the criminal underworld."

"Rumours that are the truth," Latoya replied. "Can't throw a stone without it hitting some strange denizen who wants to take up a life of criminality."

"And, that's why you became a super hero?" Crane asked.

"No, I was already a super hero," she told him. "Back in Johto, I originally became Gligirl to gain publicity for my family business. Then, myself and my father, Gligarman decided to fight crime ourselves. But, you can only do that for so long. I decided to get out of it and came over to Verger. I really felt that I was out of it. Finished with being a super hero."

"So, what changed?" Scott wondered.

"Where to begin?" Latoya replied, her voice a sarcastic drawl. "Was it the Croconaw-like mutant who was snatching kids at the zoo? Was it the super intelligent figure resembling an Alakazam? Or was it the fact that they decided to team up and rob banks?"

Both rangers looked ready to reply, before she continued.

"No," she said, still annoyed. "It was when a virus from space decided to join with my friend and completely remove every trace of her personality from her body. She's only a shell now. That's why I fight. In her memory, and in the hope that one day she can be saved."

"And that was who we...?" Scott started to ask, looking over to the piece of Deotto's arm that he had brought with him. The part that had been shot off by Crane.

"Yeah," Latoya replied. "But, make no mistake. I want to save her, but I will destroy her if I have to."

"Well, that's a bit out of character," Scott argued. "Normally you try to rehabilitate criminals. Send them to jail."

"But, most of the criminals that I deal with aren't from space," Latoya pointed out. "And, if she's joined forces with this... Regli, then I may have to do that. She can't be allowed to carry on."

"You want to come back to our place and see if we can track her down?" Crane asked.

* * *

"So..." Latoya said, as the three of them appeared in the Time Hole. "That's... Incredible."

"You can appreciate my technology," Dorlinda replied, looking over. "Nice to meet you again, Ms. Parker."

"Wait a second!" she exclaimed, looking over at Dorlinda. "You were... You built all this?"

"Guilty as charged," he said. "Now, what can we do for you?"

"I hope that we can trust you," Mitzi said, walking over. "Hope you're not going to reveal our identities to the public and all."

"You keep mine a secret," Latoya told her. "And, I won't say anything. Nice to meet you."

"Mitzi Arnold," Mitzi said, shaking her hand. "Second in command of the G-Force team."

By now, the other rangers had come around to join them.

"I'm Chip," Chip said. "Yellow ranger."

"Danielle," Danni replied. "But, you can call me Danni. Everyone else does. Black ranger."

"Paige," Paige told her. "Pink ranger."

"Duo," Duo grinned. "Nice to meet you. Blue ranger."

"Got to say," Latoya said. "Fascinated by your morphers. Handy to have. Rather than having to do what I do and charge off into dark places to get changed when bad things happen."

"Yeah..." Duo said, watching Scott walk over to Dorlinda and place the Deotto arm down in front of him with a smirk.

"You think you can get anything out of this?" the silver ranger asked, causing Dorlinda to take out a monacle and examine it.

"It appears to be an arm," he remarked. "And, not a human one."

Anyone who had been paying attention to the little event taking place all rolled their eyes.

"Do you really need me to tell you what it really is?" Dorlinda continued. "Because, I can run some scans on it, seeing what I can find."

"That's... Why I brought it," Scott said. "Figured that we could maybe locate a source of weakness for Deotto within it."

"Well, that is a good thought," Dorlinda replied. "But, I wouldn't hold your breath. It's not like the movies, where I can just examine this severed limb and find something from it that will stop her."

"Ah," Chip said. "Which movie is that exactly?"

"Well, I suppose that it's more TV from time to time," Dorlinda replied, backing down. "Anyway, my machines don't work like that."

"What do they do, if not that?" Latoya wondered, before one of the consoles started to beep rapidly.

"Think we're getting a big ol' phone call," Danni commented.

"Who'd be calling us?" Mitzi wondered. "Anyone who has the number is here."

"Only one way to find out," Chip said, going over to answer it.

And, as he did so, a creepy voice echoing out out from the systems.

"Is this the rangers?" it demanded. "Greetings, colourful humans. I believe that Gligirl has also joined you, and I will assure you that she knows who I am."

All eyes swept over to her, barely picking up the name that she let out of her mouth.

"Anyway, tell that flying scorpion that..."

"I'm here, you miming moron," Latoya snapped. "What do you want?"

"I was just about to tell you if you'd let me," Mimer said, angrily. "Anyway, Ditty and..."

"Don't call me, Ditty!"

"Anyway, Ditty and yours truly have just been over to Parker Palace and grabbed a certain old butler. Looks like he should be in a retirement home, rather than..."

"Let him go!" Latoya yelled. "Let Albert go!"

"Albert."

That voice came from Deotto, only the second thing that she'd said.

"That was his name, wasn't it?" she continued.

"Carla!" Latoya said, her voice low and pleading as she spoke. "He's your father. Don't..."

"What?" Scott exclaimed.

"Not any longer," Deotto said. "Anyway, unless you want to see the old man meet a nasty accident then the eight of you come to the quarry outside Gaitham City."

"Wow, that sounds like a trap," Danni commented.

"Of course it's a trap!" Mimer screamed. "But, the question is, what are you going to do about it? Do you really think we're dumb enough not to set a trap?"

"Do you want anyone to answer that question?" Latoya demanded. "Because, you'd be the one ending up looking like a fool when you hear the answer."

"Yadda yadda yadda," Mimer replied. "Well well well. Who's the bigger fool? The one who tells the people that he's setting a trap for them, or the people who still walk into it? Make your choice, fools."

And with those final words, the line went dead.

A few moments of silence passed, before Paige turned around with a huge grin.

"So, who fancies springing a trap then?" she asked.

"I'm not going to let my closest ally be harmed," Latoya said, folding her arms. "He's like an uncle to me. So, I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Wait a second," Mitzi asked. "Just confirm one thing to me. So, your butler who you consider to be your uncle in spirit is actually the father of your former best friend turned arch nemesis?"

"What's your point?" Latoya asked.

"Just wondering."

"Okay," Dorlinda replied. "I've found the coordinates. I'm ready to transport you all down there as soon as you're ready to go. If you are ready to go. I'm not about to order you to go down there, it's entirely up to you. Just remember that if Regli has teamed up with these two psychopaths then it can't end well."

As his words sank in, Crane looked over to Latoya.

"I can't stand by and let you take the two of them on by yourself," he said. "Plus, the world's probably a better place without them in it."

"All that just to say yes," Mitzi quipped. "I'm here to help."

"What the hell," Duo replied. "I'm not doing anything."

"It's not even a question," Chip said.

"Count me in," Scott offered.

"Let's go," Danni finished, looking over at Latoya with a smile.

"Alright then," Dorlinda said, walking over to his console. "Standby for transportation and I'll send you down there. Just be careful. All of you."

Watching him input the command, the rangers and Gligirl felt themselves transport away in beams of light the same as their ranger colour. Latoya's beam was purple, probably for the reason that it was the colour of her costume.

* * *

They found themselves appearing at the bottom of the quarry, looking around for any sign of those that they had come down to find. Which didn't take long, as Deotto, Chimzor, Mimer and Pura were stood across from them, looking pretty blood thirsty.

"This is your elaborate trap?" Duo wondered.

"Seems pretty basic," Mitzi added.

"We don't want your opinion, rangers," Pura snarled. "Now, surrender and we won't have to destroy the old man."

"Where is he?" Latoya demanded.

"In the mine," Deotto said, gesturing back behind her. "But, to get him out, then you'll have to go through us first."

"You want us to do that now?" Scott asked. "Or after the battle?"

"What do you think, silver boy?" Chimzor demanded.

"Thought so," Crane said. "Let's do it! Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel Force!"

The seven rangers transformed into their suits, while Gligirl reached up and secured her mask back into place. Taking up fighting stances, the eight of them looked at their opponents.

"So, how do you want to play this?" Paige asked.

"What's the plan to defeat them?" Chip wondered.

"I was thinking of violence," Crane deadpanned. "Okay, go!"

At his command, the eight of them charged to face their opponents.

* * *

Darting over to take on Pura, Scott and Mitzi began to circle her, awaiting a chance to attack. In response, her tail snapped out and sent Mitzi crashing down to the ground, the appendage still wrapped around her boot. In response, Scott drew out his blaster and tried to take the tail clean off, like Crane had done with Deotto's arm earlier. Missing and hitting her in the rump, he heard her let out a screech before rounding on him with her Fury Swipes. Feeling the claws rake out across his suit, he brought his knee up to force her away, striking her in the stomach. Not letting up on her, he followed up with another attack, throwing a pair of roundhouse kicks into her face. As she staggered back, Mitzi leaped up and planted both feet into her chest. With Pura going flying the other way, Scott threw a pair of punches into her face. This time, instead of being thrown back the other way, she used her tail to ground out the momentum. Taking advantage of their surprise, the snake-like tail shot up and took both of them down with its whipping motions.

Meanwhile, Duo and Danni were taking on Mimer. Despite him creating invisible walls around himself that perplexed the two rangers, they were still able to attack. Leaping through the air, Duo sent the surprisingly heavy body down to the ground with a flying kick. He could hear Mimer grunt with pain, before rolling over and shooting him with a Psybeam. An attack that sent him back up into the air, before crashing into the ground again. Then, with him down, Danni darted forward to throw in a mixture of punches and kicks, several of which whacked against the invisible barriers. Unable to hit her with any sort of psychic type attacks, Mimer instead struck out with a frustratingly powerful set of Doubleslap attacks towards her face. Attacks which stunned her momentarily.

Across from them, Crane and Chip were battling Chimzor. The monster threw out his claws in a metallic strike, sending Chip crunching down into the ground under its weight. Undeterred, the yellow ranger jumped up and kicked Chimzor in the stomach, hoping to wind him. When his opponent only laughed, Crane came steaming in from behind him with a flying kick, keeping his legs in to twist around and send Chimzor crashing against the stony ground. With the monster howling in pain, he brought both claws raking against Crane's body, the force throwing the red ranger back across the quarry. Eventually, he came to a halt on his stomach about ten metres away. Taking a quick moment to recover, he was soon back up on his feet and charging back into battle.

And finally, Latoya and Paige were taking on Deotto. A task that Paige was initially unprepared for. Within ten seconds of the battle start, the mutant had plucked her up by the leg and thrown her into the air towards the cliff face. Fortunately, she'd managed to regain her composure and go back into battle aware of what might happen. Latoya having had much more experience in battling Deotto, darted around all over the place, never staying in the same spot for longer than three seconds. And, Deotto seemed to be having trouble tracing her, as the attacks from all angles rained in on her. Taking a deep breath, Paige charged into attack, sliding in across the stone to take Deotto down to the ground. The move failed, as Deotto spun around and tried to hit her with her tentacles. Yet, somehow she'd anticipated the move and managed to roll aside. The distraction of which allowed Latoya to rush in and strike her from behind.

* * *

"This seems interesting," Regli said, watching the battle on TV. "However, now that I have everything from them, I think it's time for the deal with those two to be broken."

"My lord!" Jirona asked. "Are you sure? What if they return and seek retribution. Especially with the power boost that the virus offers to them."

Snorting, Regli rounded on him, then on the sleeping Nocto.

"Any effects that the virus has on mutants are purely asthetic," he said. "I just said that to convince that stupid bitch to give me some of her DNA. In fact..."

He snapped his fingers, waking Nocto up.

"Go and make them grow," he commanded. "Either way, I win here. If they grow and destroy the rangers then I've solved one problem. Or, the opposite happens and the rangers destroy them. Either way, I'm happy with the outcome. Oh, and tell Chimzor and Pura to get back here."

"Right away, boss!" Nocto said, vanishing in a flurry of feathers.

* * *

She appeared a few moments later in the middle of the battlefield, coughing to clear her throat. And, somehow inexplicably, everyone stopped to look at her.

"Chimzor, Regli demands that you and Pura go back to the hideout," she said.

Hearing her words and nodding, both monsters vanished away.

"Well, they walked away out of our bargain," Mimer remarked. "I hate those without honour."

He then burst out laughing at what he'd just said.

"What am I saying? I love those without honour."

Nocto cleared her throat again, before scratching at her neck.

"Master Regli would like to inform you that our deal is ended," she said. "Yet, I have one last gift for you before the expiry date."

"And, what would that be?" Deotto demanded.

Her eyes began to glow with a white light, as the waves of psychic energy burst out and touched the two mutants.

"Don't ask me," she said. "Because you're feeling very sleepy. You find yourself wanting to grow bigger. Much bigger."

"Well, I like this," Mimer remarked, as the two of them began to grow to a huge height. "Time to crush! Crush you like Caterpies."

"Latoya," Crane said. "Go and find your friend and we'll take care of them."

"Right," she replied, saluting him before vanishing into the mine.

"Shall we do this then?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah," Danni replied. "Houndoom Zord, I choose you!"

"Metagross Zord, arise!"

"Dialga Carrier, mobilise!" Crane yelled.

* * *

Far in the distance, the Dialga Carrier started to roll across towards the battlefield, the hatches on its chest and back opening up to send out the Time Battlers. Behind them, the Metagross and Houndoom Zords started to charge. Seven beams of energy shot out from the cockpits to transport the rangers inside the machines.

"Forming Timestrike Megazord!" Crane commanded.

"Houndoom Zord Battle Mode!"

Without further ado, the Time Battlers began to form into the Megazord, while the Houndoom Zord moved into its attack mode.

"This should be interesting!" Mimer laughed, charging in to attack the Houndoom Zord with another Doubleslap. "You miss me?"

"Like you miss the point," Danni replied, striking back with a Crunch attack. Something that caused Mimer to howl in pain.

"Dark Pulse!" she continued.

Waves of pitch black energy burst out from the machine, striking Mimer in the stomach. Then, the Metagross Zord lumbered in and hit him from behind with a Meteor Mash.

"Owww!" the mutant complained. "Not fair. There's two against one."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Timestrike Megazord was fighting Deotto. Moving in to attack with its physical attacks, powerful punches rained down into her body. Trying to fend them back, Deotto brought out her tentacles and managed to unleash a Constrict attack upon them.

"This isn't going to work," Duo said, as the five rangers worked to try and jerk the Megazord free from Deotto's grasp. "We need to try something else."

Yet, no matter what they did, they couldn't manage to break free out of Deotto's grasp.

"I'm taking suggestions on what that thing could be," Crane replied. "Can't even access the Noble Blades."

Across from them, Mimer had managed to trap the Metagross Zord inside a box of invisible walls. Leaving Scott muttering annoyed curses through the intercom. Meanwhile, the Houndoom Zord was still battling said monster.

"You asked for help?"

Dorlinda's voice suddenly came through the communications system.

"Well, look no further."

"Dorlinda, what do you...?" Paige started to ask, before the G-Force Megazord appeared from out of nowhere and severed the tentacled arm that was securing the Timestrike Megazord into place.

"You're welcome," the Lord of Time said. "Now, is someone going to take control of that before I lose control completely."  
"Okay," Crane said, getting out of his seat. "I'll go."

As he headed for the exit, Mitzi shifted over into the vacated seat.

"This has the best view," she muttered.

* * *

"So, it's four against two now!" Mimer exclaimed, as the Houndoom Zord backed away from him to join in the assault. "Or rather..." he said, looking over sweetly at the trapped Metagross Zord. "Three against two."

"Yeah, about that," Mitzi said. "Brick Break!"

The Timestrike Megazord shot forward and whacked its hand against the barriers to instantly shatter it.

"About time," Scott muttered. "Thanks love."

"No problem," she said. "So, are we going to do this or not?"

"I'm ready when you are," Danni called.

"Time to take them down," Crane ordered.

"Right!" the other rangers yelled.

"Dark Bomb!" Danni shouted, watching the six black orbs shoot out from the Houndoom Zord and crash into the two monsters before exploding all over them. Both Deotto and Mimer howled in pain.

"Hyper Beam!" Scott bellowed, trying to ensure that he could cause as much damage to both of them at the same time. The powerful beam of orange energy burst out from the mouth of the zord, seering into both of the mutants ahead of him. To more yells of pain.

"Okay, G-Force Megazord Sabre," Crane commanded.

"Noble Blades," Mitzi shouted.

The swords appeared in the hands of the two machines.

"Double the pleasure, double the pain," Duo called.

As it burst into flames, the G-Force Megazord brought the sword up into the air, before bringing it down against across Mimer. Meanwhile, the Noble Blades started to extend out into a scissor motion around Deotto.

"Guillotine!" the four rangers shouted, as Timestrike Megazord brought the blades together to cut Deotto in half.

There were twin explosions across the two mutants as they both fell to the ground and exploded.

"Oh yeah!" Crane replied. "Good work guys."

As he gave out the compliment, the four Megazords bumped fists together in celebration.

* * *

"What do you know?" Chip said, as the seven rangers returned back to the quarry to meet back up with Latoya. And, right on cue, she was coming out of the mine with a badly beaten up white haired man.

"Those two weren't destroyed," Danni remarked, seeing the badly burned pair of Mimer and Deotto laid on the ground. Both groaning in agony. "But, I would say that they aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"Maybe someone should help them," Mitzi said.

"Maybe," Latoya replied. "When I get out of here and far away, maybe I'll call them an EMT."

"Aren't you a friendly old soul," Duo remarked, sarcastically.

"Surprisingly, I'm a bit unmerciful at the moment," she said. "But, I will do it. Thanks for the help rangers, it was a pleasure to meet and work with you. And remember. My secret is your secret."

"Seems an apt way to put it," Crane replied, shaking her hand. "Farewell, Gligirl. And it was of course a pleasure to work with you too as well."

* * *

"Well, you should have known that they wouldn't be enough to stop the rangers," Pura commented, as they watched the paramedics place Mimer and Deotto into an ambulance.

"Never the plan," Regli said. "That alliance was just a means to an end."

Still smirking, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a tube of a strange blue substance. One that winked in the sunlight.

"This is what the whole plan was about."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Whew, that one's done. And, the crossover is done. Hope you liked it.**

**And, what's about to happen? What's in that vial?**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! All appreciated wildly.**

**And, we're back with the previews. See below.**

**Glad that you seemed to enjoy the preview of SDI.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Now, don't forget to review!!!! Please!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty One. Regli's Final Gambit. Coming Soon...**

**Regli: Time to unleash this.**

**Jirona: But, what if it doesn't work?**

**Regli: We need to test it on humans.**

**Dorlinda: Somethings happening to them.**

**Crane: Guess this is Regli's endgame. He tests his weapon and gets rid of his enemies at the same time.**

**Dorlinda: We need to find an antidote or your fellow rangers will suffer a fate worse than death.**

**Crane: I'm not going to let that happen!**

* * *

**Coming Soon!!!!**


	41. Regli's Final Gambit

Chapter Forty One. Regli's Final Gambit.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_After the three failures of his henchmen to destroy the Poke Rangers, Regli decided to take actions into his own hands. Seeking out Gaitham City criminals Deotto and Mimer in order to build a virus that could transform the entire face of Verger. Although Mimer was willing to help out in manufacturing the virus, the only way Deotto would help is if she was handed her arch enemy, the super hero Gligirl. So, Chimzor and the Gollins tried to grab her at the Eon City museum only to fail. Meanwhile, Dorlinda tracked down footage of Deotto and Chimzor meeting and dispatched Crane and Scott to go to the location. Where they met and teamed up with Gligirl to take on a pumped up Deotto. Later, the rangers and Gligirl heard a message that was clearly a trap. Springing that trap, they raced to the quarry and managed to defeat the two mutants with their zords eventually. But, in the aftermath, Regli showed that his endgame was complete..._

_

* * *

_

"Build your muscles the way that the stars of the hit movie 400 did," Chip said, reading aloud from his Blackberry. "Find out our special tips."

"Dude, what are you on?" Duo wondered. "Anyway, I thought that it was steroids that did that?"

"I'm pretty much sure that the Verger movie industry doesn't advocate its male actors getting loaded on steroids every time they need to make a huge blockbuster," Mitzi pointed out. "Might be considered unethical."

"You're right," Duo said. "They'd never get away with that. There'd be a lawsuit it that happened. Unequal treatment of gender roles and all that. If they were supplying the dudes with steroids, then some annoyed feminist would probably complain..."

"Duo, don't go there," Danni warned. "Please!"

"What, I thought we were having a reasonable discussion about the vagaries of..."

"I was just making a comment," Chip said. "You turned it into a big debate about how every actor who plays a Roterminator is one steroids."

"Okay, okay," Duo said, holding his hands. "I give."

Satisfied with that, the four rangers all went back to do their own thing. Before, he eventually piped up again.

"So..." Duo called. "Free will. Is it overrated?"

Groans rang out as everyone else tried to look for something to throw at him. Mitzi eventually came up with a cushion and hurled it at his head.

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"It is here!" Jirona said, striding inside the chamber. "My latest monster, my lord. One that can spread your virus around the world. I hope that it pleases your eyes, because I give you Crobel."

The monster in front of him was unlike any that Regli had previously seen before, in its own unique way. Shaped like a giant Victreebel in its body, it was also purple with blue spots. The pink lips at the circle of its mouth were filled with razor sharp fangs, while it also had the four wings of a Crobat at the back of its body. Wings that seemingly doubled as limbs for the moment as he stepped along on the bottom two. The upper pair of wings acted as arms, now folded across his stomach.

"I'm happy to make the world a worser place for you, Master!" he exclaimed. "The wishmaster has loaded my venemous sacks with your virus. When I cough over humans then..."

"That's disgusting," Pura remarked, dryly.

"Within a few days, your virus will turn every human in this region into a Pokemorph entirely loyal to you," Jirona said. "Your time awaits."

"Well then," Regli said, barely able to contain his excitement. "Time to unleash this! No time like the present."

"But, what if it doesn't work?" Jirona quickly asked. "There's a chance that it might not. Using it without testing it first is completely stupid. Not that your decision is that at all. I just think that it would probably be a better idea."

Bringing a giant hand up, Regli at first looked like he was going to whack Jirona in the back of the head. But, instead he reached up to stroke his chin.

"Yes," he said, softly. "We need to test it on humans. Okay, Crobel. I want you to go and find the rangers. My first test subjects. If it works on them, then..."

He let hang, a smirk fluttering across his otherwise blank features.

* * *

"I enjoyed working with Gligirl," Crane said, as he picked up a newspaper and opened it up to show the other rangers the headline that he'd seen earlier. "And, we even get a credit in this article."

"Let's see that," Mitzi replied, taking a hold of it to get a better look at. "Mimer Back Behind Bars. In a sensational development, noted Gaitham City super criminal The Mimer was committed back to Armaldo Asylum following some events in Eon City. A few eyewitnesses claimed that they had seen him grow to a giant size and attack the Poke Rangers of Eon City, along with another unnamed woman who has been seen around Gaitham City. However with the testimony of Gligirl, Gaitham's very own protector, Mimer, real name unknown, has been sent back to the sanitarium for extensive treatment."  
"Wonder what happened to Deotto then," Scott remarked. "How'd she slip through the net?"

"Apparently she escaped from the paramedics," Mitzi explained. "So, no trace of her."

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about," Chip said. "She'll know not to mess with us again. After what happened the last time."

"Indeed," Crane said, softly. "So, what's happening with everyone?"

"Well, we were thinking of heading over to the park to watch Pokemon battles," Duo remarked. "Just for something to do. Other than mull over past battles that we've won. Not that I don't enjoy the memories of kicking mutant ass."

"That sounds like a good idea," Paige said. "Why are we not doing that more often? It seems like forever since I actually competed in a trainer battle."

"I'll take you on," Duo replied. "My Feraligatr could use some exercise."

"How about a double battle?" Chip suddenly asked. "You and Danni versus me and Paige?"

"That does sound good actually," Danni said, smiling over at Duo. "Come on, let's beat them down."

* * *

It had taken no time at all for the battle to get underway, Duo and Danni using Feraligatr and Magnezone respectively, while Paige and Chip were using Ninetales and Jigglypuff. After a tough battle, Paige's Ninetales had knocked out Danni's Magnezone, only for the white fox-like Pokemon to be drenched out of the battle by Duo's Feraligatr. And, now the two remaining Pokemon were trying to beat each other. Danni and Paige had returned back over to the benches at the side to watch, Paige leaning back against Crane's leg. Danni, in true fashion, was raucously cheering Duo on.

"Go on!" she shouted. "Beat that little pink f***** into the ground!"

"Competitive streak, huh?" Mitzi remarked with a smile. "It's been good watching it."

And, as she finished speaking, Duo's Feraligatr froze Meg solid with an Ice Punch to hand the victory to the blue and black rangers. Jumping up and down on the spot, Danni ran down to the battlefield to hug Duo, who suddenly looked a bit sheepish by the sudden show of emotion from her. Then, swallowing it back down, he returned the gesture.

"Awww..." both Mitzi and Paige said.

Then, the expression was repeated by something behind them. Something that forced all seven rangers to spin around and see who had just spoken.

"That's ever so sweet!" Crobel exclaimed, banging his wings together. "Too bad I'm going to rip you apart from each other."

"Oh great," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Another Discotech. Didn't think that Regli was into deja vu, sending down a different monster to do the same job."

"Do I really look like some moronic love monster?" Crobel demanded. "I'm something much much worse. And, I'm about to make your days that much much worse."

"Better monsters than you have tried," Duo replied, sarcastically. "Much much better."

"You want to bet on that, blue boy?" Crobel asked.

"Actually, I would," Duo said. "Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!"

Roaring angrily, the Big Jaw Pokemon fired out a powerful stream of water towards the monster. Only for the creature to be completely unaffected by the attack.

"Anti-climatic," Chip remarked, as Duo recalled the water type Pokemon to his Pokeball. "So, we going to morph?"  
"You got it," Crane said.

"Uh uh uh!" Crobel yelled, lowering his mouth towards them. "Eat virus, rangers. Heh, virus rangers. When it works, that's what you'll be known as!"

Before any of the rangers could react, he fired out a cloud of bright blue gas across them. None of them remained untouched by its wake, inhaling the substance.

It was roughly four seconds before the seven of them began to scream in pain. Eight before they blacked out from what was happening to them. And ten before they vanished in streams of their ranger coloured light.

* * *

_"For every patch of darkness, there is a light. For every lie, there is a moment of truth. In times of hate, there are the marks of love..."_

_Love...? What does that...? What's happening?_

_"It's time to wake up and smell the coffee."_

Hearing the thoughts inside his head, Crane jerked awake. His head ached under something, but there didn't seem to be any sort of damage done. And, of course, the first thing he smelled was...

"Hey, you're awake," Dorlinda said, looking around to him with a worried glance. "You want some coffee?"

"What... What happened?" Crane asked, shocked to find himself in the Time Hole. "What's going on?"

"Just calm down," Dorlinda insisted. "You were all knocked unconscious by that monster. Crobel. Careful, you may have a concussion. Took a whack on the way down."

"I'm fine," Crane replied, looking around. A sinking feeling started to grow inside him as he spotted six containers across from him. Deep down, he thought that they resembled coffins. "What's going on?"

"I've got some bad news for you," Dorlinda replied, softly. "What Crobel hit you with. It had a rather adverse reaction to the rest of your friends."

"What are you...?" Crane asked, charging over to the containers. He could feel from this proximity how cold the area around them was.

"Something's happening to them," the Lord of Time said softly, as the red ranger looked down into each of the chambers, feeling the wave of horror rush across him as he realised what had happened.

"Oh crap!"

Scott was the first one that he'd looked at. A very different Scott than he'd seen before dropping unconscious. His skin was now silver, and looked like it was probably metallic. A strange triangular horn had appeared on his forehead and the slightest trace of a think X shape had started to form across his face where his eyes, mouth and nose had been. Next to him, Chip wasn't looking much better. His entire body was covered in yellow and blue fur, his head extending out into a point. His mouth was slightly open, revealing pointed fangs while his hands were slowly in the process of mutating into paws. Like him, Danni was covered in a sheen of fur, only hers was black and red. Above the blackened hair, a pair of horns had sprouted out and she appeared to have grown a forked tail. And, around her wrists, a pair of grey bands had sprouted up from out of nowhere. Next, Mitzi had turned green over her entire body and sprouted bouquet-like leaves at her wrists. Her normally orange hair had turned white. One of her eyes had remained open in an eerie fashion showing that it was golden, and starting at her bower back, there was a strange sort of tail. Looking across next, he arrived at Paige. Somehow, this seemed to affect him the most, seeing the way a curly pink quiff had sprouted up on her forehead from out of nowhere. Her ears had mutated into long and pointed ones, complete with black tips at the end. Like Mitzi and Danni, she'd sprouted a large tail, hers being curly. And, she was also laid on a cushion of star shaped spikes at her back. And finally, Crane came to Duo. The blue ranger's skin had turned the same colour, apart from a long stream of cream starting at his throat. His ears had curled around into a shape the same as Paige's quiff. And, a large blue horn had emerged from his forehead. Meanwhile, his hands seemed to have mutated into flippers.

"If this wasn't so serious," Dorlinda remarked. "This would be despicably ironic. Turning into a Pokemorph version of the Pokemon that you all draw your power from."

Almost subconsciously, Crane reached up and touched his forehead. Running his hands down his entire body, he was relieved to find himself normal.

"Yeah," he said, darkly. "Let me guess. He created a virus."

"Got it in one," Dorlinda replied. "I examined the arm that Scott retrieved from Deotto recently. And, compared with the virus in their systems... It's an exact match. Regli has created an updated version of his PM virus. Although, I can't fathom out as to why it didn't affect you."

"He tried this before," Crane said, angrily kicking out at a table. "In the future. Bet the antibodies from then are still in my system."

"Lucky you," Dorlinda told him. "Too bad you didn't bring a sample back with you."

"Guess this is Regli's endgame," Crane muttered, bitterly. "He tests his weapon and gets rid of his enemies at the same time. Son of a..."

"Keep it calm," Dorlinda warned him, desperately trying to stop him from breaking more objects in the Time Hole. "We need to find an antidote or your fellow rangers will suffer a fate worse than death."

"Yeah, because Regli's just going to keep one of those laid around for us to find," Crane said, bitterly. "Face it, we don't have a chance. You unfreeze them and they'll instantly head out to try and join up with him."

"Damnit, Crane!" Dorlinda snapped. "Pull yourself together. You're right. We don't have a chance of gaining that antidote from Regli. Well, you don't. You barge in there and he'd snap you in half. I walk in there and he kills me on principle."

"Why would he...?"

"Anyway, it would be suicide," the Lord of Time continued, pretending to not hear the question. "But, Regli has underestimated what we can do. We can create our own antidote to this. As much as we want. So, his plan will fail. Are you with me, or are you going to let your friends suffer that horrible fate?"

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Terrific," Dorlinda told him. "That's the old Crane that I need."

"What do you need to create the antidote?"

Having heard the question, Dorlinda reached up to stroke his chin before gesturing to the console behind him.

"Well, as long as I have the right materials," he replied. "I can create it. I need a sample of your blood. These machines from the future can draw some of the antibodies from there and see if they can be cloned. Then, in conjunction with the virus samples that we have in the arm that Scott procured for us..."

"I don't really know a lot about chemistry," Crane admitted. "So, how about less talk and more action."

He removed his black leather jacket and presented his left arm.

"How much blood do you think you'll need?"

"About three litres," Dorlinda replied, before bursting out laughing at the suddenly panicked expression that flashed across Crane's face. "Nah, I'm joking. Just said that to get your heart beating."

The Lord of Time picked up a syringe, and headed towards him.

"Four or five of these babies should do the trick," he said, again seeing the panicked look. "Tell a lie, it's one. Again, keep that heart beating nice and fast."

"So, what?" Crane asked, grimacing as the needle entered his arm and started to withdraw the blood. "You froze them to stop the virus from completely taking them over while we gather this cure?"

"Do you know why they sterilise the needle for lethal injections?" Dorlinda asked, innocently.

"I'm going to punch you in the nose unless you stop making cracks about needles," Crane warned.

"Okay then," he said, suddenly clamming up. "And, yes. Freezing them seemed like the best policy."

"More future technology?"

"Well, this place is kinda out of sync with any reality," Dorlinda replied, shiftily. "So, even thought I've done it myself, calling it future technology is a bit of an inaccurate statement."

"How long will it take?" Crane asked, replacing his jacket. "To create."

"Long as it takes," Dorlinda said, before the alarms began to beep. "And, probably after Crobel infects more people."

"Damnit," Crane exclaimed, as he looked at the monitor to see the monster striding through the streets of Eon City. "Never a convenient angry mob around when you need one, is there?"

"Do you really want an angry mob of Regli-loyal Pokemorphs running around?" Dorlinda asked.

"Suppose not," the red ranger replied, reaching down to his wrist to activate his morpher. "What happens if he grows? My Time Battler might not be enough to stop him on its own."

"Then..." Dorlinda started to say, before realising he had no reply. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Ah, making it up as we go along," Crane said, nodding. "Gotcha. Go... G-For... Hey wait a minute. How long's that been the way that we do things?"

"We're not in a normal situation," Dorlinda remarked. "So, protocol changes. Now, just go already."  
"Go... G-Force!"

* * *

Morphing into his suit, Crane appeared down on the battlefield, which was the same street in Eon City where Crobel had been moments earlier. Yet, somehow the monster had vanished inexplicably.

"I really don't have time for this," he muttered, to himself before deciding to yell it out. "Come on, you mutated freak. Show yourself."

"That's a bit rich coming from you!"

Turning, he saw Crobel appear from out of nowhere, banging his wings together in glee.  
"Where's the other rangers?" he wondered. "Or are they a bit too sick to be here? You should be a bit more careful with your insults given out. Given that mutated freaks are what your friends are about to become. You cannot stop it."

"That might be so," Crane replied, slowly. The thoughts had occurred to him, however briefly. "But, I'm never going to stop fighting. With or without them."

With those words, he lunged forward and began to attack. Throwing out a flying kick into Crobel, who grunted at the pain, before swiping out with a Wing Attack. An attack that sent Crane crashing back into the closest wall. Picking himself up, the red ranger charged back in to strike him in what passed for the face of the monster. Yet, Crobel didn't seem too badly hurt, hitting back with a Poison Jab. Feeling the toxic-backed attack crash into his stomach, he double over in pain.

Next, the fangs in Crobels mouth began to glow with a purple light, the monster sweeping down to bite the red ranger in the shoulder.

Managing to force himself away from the grip, a part of his ranger suit torn away leaving discoloured skin underneath.

"You feeling sick yet?" Crobel wondered, cheekily striking forward to hit him with an Aerial Ace. Something that sent him sinking to his knees. "The virus might not have affected you, but that poison is going to start getting to you. Just a case of..."

He struck out with another Aerial Ace, hitting Crane in the upper body to send him spinning back around to the ground.

"... Biding my time," he finished, watching Crane struggle back to his feet. "Got to tell you that I'm not impressed. Regli speaks of you like you're something special. I guess that when you're alone, you're nothing special."

He made to go out with another Aerial Ace, determined to add injury to insult. Only, this time, Crane reacted faster than the monster could have expected. Bringing the Horn Sabre up, Crobel cracked straight into the blade and bounced back in pain.

"Who wouldn't be stronger with six friends beside them?" he demanded. "But, to beat you down, I don't need them."

"Because, it's going so damn well for you so far," Crobel snickered. "Why keep fighting? Just stand by and..."

"Not going to happen," Crane replied. "I am going to beat you, and you know why that will be?"

"Some misguided sense of purposeful belief, thinking that you can overcome any obstacle with your pitiful hope?"

"Well, there's that," he said. "But, you're still part grass type. And, you burn pretty good!"

He gripped the amulet in his gloved hand, before hurling it up into the air.

"Fires of Time! Activate!"

* * *

The heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Also, running across his belt, making it a shiny silver colour. Next came the drastic changes to his upper body. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armour passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue colour.

"Still think you can win?" Crane asked. "Overheat Cannon!"

From the gem in the middle of his armour, a burst of white hot fire streaked out and razed across the relatively short distance between the two figures. Mere split seconds before Crobel began to shriek in pain.

"Knew that I was right," Crane said, reaching back up to the gem in his middle. Banging his fist against it, time completely stopped still. Allowing him to charge across the distance and run his Horn Sabre through his opponent several times. Just as time began to start again, Crobel collapsed to the ground and exploded.

"Time for a bonfire," he quipped, before looking down to his morpher. "Dorlinda, tell me you have something."

* * *

"You might want to get up here."

Not hesitating for even a second, Crane was up and away back towards the Time Hole.

"I created the antidote," Dorlinda said, handing out a pair of syringes to Crane. "I've got the formulae to create oceanfuls of the stuff if we need it. Just need to test it."

"So, we could have an oceanful of antidote that might not work?"

"Chances are that it will work," Dorlinda protested. "All trials and simulations show a positive outcome."

"Well then," Crane replied, looking down at the cryogenic storage units. "Are we going to do this?"

"This might just end up making things worse," Dorlinda warned him. "Simulations are never 100% accurate. Just to a certain degree. Only 88% at the most. Still 12% a chance that it won't."

"Dorlinda, I have complete faith that you," Crane said. "Don't try and disrupt that. Let's do it."

He took one of the syringes that he'd been given and walked over to Scott's chamber.

"No time like the present."

And, with that, he opened the chamber up and plunged the needle into Scott's neck.

* * *

"Crobel has been destroyed, my lord," Jirona said, walking into the chamber. "He was trashed by the red ranger."

"Why wasn't he downed by the virus?" Regli demanded, suddenly furious at what had just happened. "And, how could he have destroyed the majestic Crobel."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that anyone would be able to get close enough to him for them to be able to destroy him. Given that he'd be able to stop them in their tracks with the virus. Plus his poison attacks."

"But, Crane wasn't affected."

The voice came from Darkia, who had been watching the whole scene with a smirk.

"You can't infect a human with the same virus twice," he said, sarcastically. "Surprised that you didn't know that, my lord."

"It's been a long time since I was human," Regli told him. "I've forgotten all about the intricacies of their immune system."

"You tried this in the future," Darkia reminded him. "Suffice to say, that pesky red ranger still carries the immunity."

"And now, Crobel is destroyed," Pura said, speaking up. "So, another plan failed."

"You have too little faith, kitty," Darkia smirked. "One plan's failure is another plan's springboard. Nocto, get down there and make Crobel grow. In just a few short hours, his new giant form will be able to cover this entire region in that virus. And, then, Crane will be outnumbered. Ha!"

"Okay, you're wish is kinda my demand," Nocto said, before vanishing away in a flurry of feathers.

"Can you ever make an indestructible monster?" Regli demanded, looking over at Jirona with barely concealed fury.

"Actually, I can't," Jirona admitted. "Every monster has to have some sort of weakness. Otherwise, the whole universe would explode into thousands of pieces and everyone would lose."

"Get out before I toss you in the pit of fire!"

* * *

"Killer hangover," Scott muttered, rubbing his head. "But, thanks."

"Don't thank me," Crane said, folding his arms. "Thank Dorlinda. He managed to keep a cool head while I was losing mine. I thought I'd lost you guys forever."

As he got up, Scott took a syringe and walked over to Mitzi's frozen form.

"Give you guys a hand," he said. "Although, I like the way that I was your test Aipom. Really degrading."

"Next time, we'll use Mitzi instead then," Dorlinda deadpanned.

"Make another joke about that and I'll hurt you," Scott warned.

"What is it with you rangers threatening to attack me today?" Dorlinda wondered. "Is it the stress?"

"Probably," Crane replied, watching Scott stick a syringe into Mitzi's neck. Dorlinda had already done Chip and Danni and was moving onto Duo. Leaving him with Paige.

Shaking his head, he picked up the last syringe and injected the contents into her neck.

As he depressed the plunger, the alarms started to sound around the Time Hole.

"Oh terrific," Scott muttered, looking around to the monitors. "Bell boy's back."

"You feel up to going a round with him?" Dorlinda asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Scott wondered.

"Well, not really," Dorlinda told him. "Not unless you want the region to be covered in this crap."

"Count me in," Chip groaned, sitting up. "I'm not letting anyone else go through that."

Without warning, Paige jerked up in front of Crane, startling the red ranger completely. Almost to the extent that he threw the empty syringe up into the air.

"Amen to that," she gasped.

* * *

"Ah, rangers!"

From high above them, Crobel towered. Glaring down at them with an evil smirk.

"How did you escape from my prime virus?" he wailed, howling up at the skies. "How?"

"We had an antidote," Mitzi shouted. "It'll take more than that to keep us out of the battle."

"No one can take us down!" Paige yelled. "Ever!"

"Beg to differ," Crobel howled, bringing his foot over to try and stamp down on them. All of the rangers managed to evade the cumbersome blow, Mitzi calling the unmorphed rangers across to gather behind her.

"Let's do this," she said. "Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel force!"

With those two commands, Mitzi, Duo, Chip, Paige, Scott and Danni all morphed into their suits.

"Ready to deal back some pain?" Crane shouted. "Dialga Carrier, mobilise!"

Far away on the horizon, the Dialga Carrier started to roll towards the rangers to join in the battle. Before they could summon their zords, both Scott and Danni collapsed in pain.

"Scott!" Mitzi exclaimed, turning to check he was okay.

"Danni!" Duo shouted, unsuccesfully trying to hide the worry under his helmet.

"Damn," Scott groaned. "You look as bad as I feel."

"Get out of here," Crane said. "We'll take on Crobel."

"Crane, we're all weak," Duo replied. "Can't all be full of beans, like you. Took a heck of a beating from that virus."

"We'll try to form the Megazord, but no promises," Paige said, weakly.

"Just give me a little more," Crane pleaded. He was starting to hate himself for dragging the rangers back out here. Although the morphers gave them a power boost, he knew from prior experience that the virus Regli had thrown at him wasn't a walk in the park. It took a lot out of the body and mind, leaving the subject exhausted both emotionally and physically. "Look, I know that you're all hurting. I've been there. But..."

"Hey, we're not going anywhere," Paige said, defiantly. "Just wake us up if we black out."

"Now, you're just exaggerating things, quiffy," Duo remarked. But, even his normal sarcastic lilt seemed weaker than normal.

"Listen to me," Crane called, trying to rally his rangers. "I know what you're all going through. But, we need to pull together and throw everything we have left at this thing. Otherwise, thousands, maybe millions will suffer. If we make it through this, I'll pay for you all to take an ice bath for recovery purposes."

"Can't turn that down," Scott groaned, getting back to his feet. "Can we?"

"Hey, sarcasm's my job," Duo said.

"Let's do it," Mitzi said, as the hatches at the chest and back of the Dialga Carrier began to open up. Letting the Time Battlers out.

* * *

"Time Battler One. Online."

"Time Battler Two. Online."

"Time Battler Three. Online."

"Time Battler Four. Online."

"Time Battler Five. Online."

"Well, you're all doing great," Crane said, as he heard the weakened voices come through. "Okay then, initiate Timestrike Megazord formation. Now!"

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armour. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms to increase the power within them. The five rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Ah, that feels good," Chip muttered, leaning back in his seat. "Just close my eyes and..."

"Don't do it!" The other six rangers yelled, even Scott and Danni on the ground getting involved.

"Let's see if we can make this fast," Crane said, driving the Megazord forward. "Dynamic Punch!"

Swinging through the air with deadly force, the Timestrike Megazord struck Crobel in the body. Hard. Yet, despite the power of the attack the monster shook it off easily.

"Not the... Greatest type advantage," Duo groaned. "Use the elemental punches."

"Right," Crane said. "Double Elemental Strike!"

One of the hands of the Megazord began to burn brightly with flames, while the other began to shimmer with a sheet of ice.

"Not going to happen!" Crobel exclaimed, unleashing an Aerial Ace. Something that managed to completely halt the attack in its tracks, as well as dealing damage to the giant machine.

"Ouch!" Mitzi exclaimed, the recoil shaking the cockpit up and down. "My head."

"Just hold it together," Crane repeated softly.

"They can't hold out for much longer," Danni said, clutching at her side in pain. "We need to help them out before they all end up destroyed."

"I know," Scott replied. "Metagross Zord, arise!"

"Houndoom Zord, I choose you!"

Their two zords came charging onto the scene, past the dormant Dialga Carrier. Both rangers were sucked inside their respective cockpits.

"Okay," Scott said. "Bullet Punch!"

"Houndoom Zord, Battle Mode!"

As the steel type zord raced off to land a lightning fast blow into the back of Crobel, the Houndoom Zord began to change its form.

"You want to finish him off quickly?" Danni asked. "Let's do it."

"I think I know what you're getting at," Crane said, looking over at the Dialga Carrier. "Transwarp Ultrazord, now!"

* * *

The Dialga Carrier rolled onto the scene, the doors in the back opening up as wide as they would go. The Timestrike Megazord leaped into the air, its legs sinking into that hole, before securing into place. The Metagross Zord split into half, both sets of legs manouvering into position and adding armaments to the neck of the Dialga Carrier. The arms of the Timestrike Megazord extended out and joined to the back of the heavy cannons. And finally, the Houndoom head detached from the rest of the Houndoom Zord and raised up to slip over the head of the Dialga Carrier. The rest of the body leaped up into the air and joined to the back of the Timestrike Megazord for even more firepower. The seven rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Oh crap!" Crobel exclaimed, suddenly looking very small next to the huge machine across from him.

"Roar Of Time!" the seven rangers shouted.

The jaws slid open, unleashing a powerful shock wave of sound towards Crobel. The power of which instantly sent him crumbling down into nothing, leaving only dust. Not even an explosion.

"That was... Different," Duo remarked, before collapsing across the console. "That ice bath seems good right about now."

"Good thing I brought a lot of money from the future," Crane replied. "Ah, you earned it."

* * *

"Oh, son of a bi..." Regli started to exclaim, as he kicked out towards the wall of the cave. "What's the point? Why do I keep fighting when these multicoloured morons keep beating me? Maybe I should give up right now."

"Don't do it!"

The words came from Darkia, walking into the chamber.

"My lord," he said, continuing his impassioned plea. "But, you're so close. You almost got them this time. Surely we can do it soon. But, not alone. I've got a suggestion."

"I'm all ears."

"Really, because I don't see any?"

"Just, what is your point?" Regli demanded, folding his arms. At the moment, he looked like he wanted to smash something else against the wall of the cave. Preferably a head.

"Grant me some of your considerable power," Darkia said, speaking carefully at first. "I can go and hunt down potential allies. Show them that you are worth alliancing with to destroy a common enemy. Let me do this for you, in the name of the empire you hope to build."

"Well, I suppose that you're more use out there than here," Regli said, darkly. "So, let's do it."

* * *

"Aww, dude," Chip exclaimed, leaning back in the bath of ice cubes. He was wearing a pair of yellow swimming shorts as he did so. "How good does that feel?"

"At least you're not covered in fur any more," Crane commented. "Watch out. Hard to get into, but absolute murder to get out of. The ice bath, I mean."

"Yeah, the fur wasn't a good look," the yellow ranger smiled. "I'll take that comment on board."

"I agree," Danni said, walking over. "Neither were the horns or the tail. I wasn't really in the mood to unleash the inner Houndoom."

"Little devil, aren't you?" Duo replied, sticking his head out of the ice where he'd been submerged. "I was almost turned into a giant fish."

"I had a quiff," Paige pointed out, only her head visible as she relaxed. "That beats the crap out of anything else."

"What about metal skin?" Scott asked. "Not that that wouldn't have been cool."

"That's a point," Mitzi said. "We've all seen the video pictures from the Time Hole. Dorlinda joked about sending it off to Verger Home Videos. So, how come you get metallic skin, while we all get either fur or different coloured skin? I had green skin with leaves. Duo had blue skin with flippers."

"Probably because I'm undeniably awesome," Scott grinned. "To the point where I wear shades while in bed."

"It's true," Mitzi said. "He does."

"Why?" Duo asked, surprised. "What happens if you roll over in the night and smash them. Then..."

"Always sleep on my back," Scott replied. "Why, how do you sleep, Duo?"

He paused for a moment, before sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"That didn't quite come out how I meant it."

"I'm so relieved at that," Duo said, jokingly. "How do I sleep? On a pile of money with many beautiful..."

"Sure, you do," Chip remarked. "And then you wake up."

Both Paige and Mitzi laughed at the joke, even Duo managing to crack a smile at his own expense.

"That was quick for you, Chip," he said.

"Well, you're bound to get surprised at some point," he replied.

"Hey, Crane," Danni said, looking over at him. "Serious question to ask though. How much more can Regli deal out before it reaches the end? How much more can he take?"

"Honestly," Crane replied. "I have no idea. Everyone has their breaking point. Some are higher than others. But, I have no idea where Regli's is. We might already have passed high above it."

"This last time was too close," Paige said, shuddering. Although, that might have been the ice surrounding her as she shifted on the ledge she was sat on. "We were almost done for. I don't want to think what might have happened if you and Dorlinda hadn't been able to find an antidote."

"I'd have put you down and gone after your parents or siblings to try and stop Regli," Crane replied. To shocked looks all around him.

"What? I can't make jokes?"

His response was a hail of ice cubes thrown at his head.

"I guess not."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Heh, I enjoyed writing that ending. Fun with semi naked adults and ice cubes. Lol. Make of what you will there.**

**So... Another scheme fails. Just.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! All completely appreciated. Wildly.**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. Entitled The Ghosts Of Time. Preview below.**

**And, what's Darkia up to...?**

**First Pokemon battle in the story... And it only took forty one chapters. Heh.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please don't forget to review!!!!**

* * *

**The Ghosts Of Time! Preview!**

**Duo: What are they?  
Chip: They're... Ghosts.**

**Mitzi: Ghosts of monsters that we've already destroyed.**

**Pura: They're here!**

**Regli: Get me that message!**

**Crane: These ghosts... They're trying to tell us something.**

**???: The end... Is near for you!**

**Pura: No!**

**

* * *

**

**Coming soon. Bet you couldn't guess that it featured ghosts, huh?**


	42. The Ghosts Of Time

Chapter Forty Two. The Ghosts Of Time.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_Having gained the support of Gaitham super villains, Deotto and Mimer, Regli set about putting his endgame into action. Involving a created virus to turn the population of Verger into mindless obedient Pokemorphs, loyal only to him. The method of transport was the monster, Crobel, something that could infect the people with ease. Something that became apparent when he encountered the rangers, infecting Mitzi, Scott, Danni, Chip, Paige and Duo with the disease. Slowly, it began to transform them into their worst nightmares. Remaining unaffected, Crane and Dorlinda tried to find a cure. And they quickly succeeded, in helping the rangers and destroying Crobel. After the stressfully exhausting day, Crane sprang for the rest of the rangers to enjoy an ice bath to help recover..._

_

* * *

_

"You hear that?"

During a typical day in Verger, a pair of hikers were travelling on Mount Hielo. Since the volcano had recently become active, they needed to take more care than normal, but the fresh air was still refreshing to breath. Despite the slightest tinge of sulphur within the air.

"Hear what?" Mal asked, confused. "I didn't hear a thing."

"Sounded like a howl," Tim said, looking around nervously. "You don't think that there's wild Manectric around here, do you?"

"If there is, I ain't worried," Mal remarked. "We're hikers, Tim. We've both got Onix, huh? No way some overgrown dog is keeping me back. Let's see how they like it with eight hundred pounds of Onix on top of them."

Another howl echoed out around the mountain.

"Holy smoke, did you hear that?" Mal exclaimed. "It sounded like a Mightyena. And, we don't have anything that can work against them!"

"I got a Machop!" Tim reminded him. "But he's hungover. Remember that all night drinking session we had last night?"

"Ah, great times."

"Great times," Tim repeated. "Anyway, he keeps murmuring sweet nothings in his sleep and trying to grab my nuts."

"Excuse me?" Mal asked, suddenly shocked by what he'd heard his friend say.

Reaching down into his pocket, Tim pulled out a bag of Honey Roasted Seedots.

"These," he said, dismissively. "I should have made that clearer."

"Ooh, let me at your nuts," Mal exclaimed. "They look tasty and full of flavour."

"Hey, remove your hands from my bag of nuts."

Before the two of them could start hitting each other, the howl rang out again.

"Maybe we should turn around and go home," Tim muttered. "In case whatever that thing is decides that it's hungry. Make like a two headed Ekans and split down the middle."

"Nah, let's find it," Mal said, smugly. "Could be a rare Pokemon. Then we'll be hailed as heroes for discovering it. Could be that new one that was revealed. Zoroark or whatever it's called."

"Yeah!" Tim yelled, perking up. "Come on. Let's go grab that thing and make headlines."

Taking off at a run, the two of them burst into a clearing somewhere on the mountain. Only to find the source of the noise wasn't what they had been expecting.

"Holy crap," Mal whimpered. "What is that?"

The thing in front of them was a monster. A humanoid one with the head, arms and legs of a Kabutops combined with the torso of an Omastar's face.

Looking around at them, the creature let out a shriek of fury. Enough to send the two of them charging away across the mountain, screaming in fear...

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Everyone feeling back to normal?" Crane asked, striding over to where his six fellow rangers were sat in the Pokemon Centre.

"Good as new," Duo exclaimed, stretching out his leg.

"Which, wasn't that good in the first place," Mitzi quipped. "Just slightly better than average."

"Don't start again," Duo warned, as Scott laughed. Just as he had said recently, he was wearing a pair of shades across his eyes, even thought they were inside.

"What's up?" he wondered. "Can you give it, but not take it?"

"Yeah, but six against one aren't great odds," Duo protested. "If there were six of me against you, I wouldn't complain."

"Yes, you would," Paige said, scratching at a red mark on her neck. After being hit with the virus, all the rangers still had some minor injuries left over. Hers was itching at the moment. "You always do. But, that's why we all love you. It's one of those quirks."

"Who died and made you the diplomat?" Mitzi wondered.

"Guess I'm feeling a bit light headed still," she admitted, before the doors slammed open and two Hikers charged in. Both of them were screaming about something.

"Calm down!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, as they started to run around the Pokemon Centre in a panic, knocking things over. "Now, what can we do for you? Do you want your Pokemon healed?"

"There's a monster!" Tim exclaimed. "Monster on Mount Hielo. Howling and scaring everyone. Thought it was an Ursaring at first, but..."

"It's some kind of freaky Kabutops and Omastar combo!" Mal wailed. "And, it's going to kill us all."

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Mitzi wondered, as people started to crowd around the two Hikers and hear what they had to say.

"What, a monster like that on Mount Hielo?" Scott asked. "No idea. Although, that is the spot where you guys used to keep your zords."

"Where Dorlinda kept them while he wasn't in this time frame," Crane said. "And, the monster sounds familiar. Remember the first ever monster that we destroyed with the Megazord? Kabustar?"

"Holy crap, I remember," Duo exclaimed. "So, what's he doing back?"

"Let's go and find out," Danni said, getting up to her feet. "I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of challenge you guys had before you had me and Scott on hand to finish the monsters off."

"First time we met," Scott remarked to her as they walked out. "That original Megazord couldn't even stand up to the Metagross Zord. Owned them all."

"Yeah, but we're still here, aren't we?" Paige said. "So, you didn't finish us off."

"That's the part of the story I never mention."

* * *

"Hmmm!"

Striding around his seemingly emptier lair, Regli suddenly felt a bit bored. With Darkia having gone wandering off to try and find allies elsewhere, there was one less person to yell at. Jirona was frantically working away to try and come up with a new monster. Pura and Chimzor were sparring in a chamber off to the right. And Nocto...

"Wake up!" Regli bellowed towards the sleeping monster enlarger. "I didn't create you to hang around on that perch all day snoozing."

"I thought it was Jirona who created me?"

"You should be helping him out!" he demanded. "Or doing something useful. Like letting Chimzor and Pura hit you."

"But, if they hit me then I might get bruised."

"That's the point!"

* * *

"So, they said that it was somewhere around here?" Danni asked, as the seven rangers arrived at the scene of the supposed appearance of the monster.

"Yeah, but it could be anywhere," Crane said. "I mean, those hikers looked pretty out of it."

"Alcohol doesn't make you imagine things that aren't there," Duo argued. "What it does, is make things that are there seem more terrifying. They could have seen a bush and thought it was a monster."

"Well, there's no bushes around here," Paige pointed out.

"Or trees," Scott remarked.

"Or rocks," Mitzi finished.

"Didn't they say that there were Ursaring around here?" Chip wondered, hearing a howl-like roar. "Something howling?"

"I'd have thought big ol' hikers wouldn't have had a problem with Ursaring," Danni said, shaking her head. "I mean, all our grandparents tell us the story of how back in the day they used to wrestle with them."

"What, Ursaring?" Duo wondered. "Well, my grandfather always told me that. There's two versions of it. The one he tells, and the truth. To hear him say it, he beat one down into submission with his bare hands."

"And, what's the truth?" Mitzi asked, looking down at the ground for any signs of tracks.

"He defeated it with one push," Duo said. "But, it was by the edge of a cliff. Thing plummeted off like a stone. Probably the reason that I never took my Ursaring to see my grandparents. Although I was tempted to dye its fur white and red and lock it in with my grandfather. And play a recorded voice about how he pushed him off a cliff."

"Is it me, or did anyone else just lose the will to live at some point during that story?" Scott asked, before another howl rang out. "You think we should be following that?"

"Just about to suggest it," Crane said. "I was just waiting to check that it wasn't an Ursaring. Or a Mightyena. Or a Manectric."

"Whatever," Scott remarked, as they started to head after the sound.

A few moments later, they found the source. Both of them.

* * *

Since the two hikers had vanished, Kabustar had been joined by another figure. A Dusknoir covered in a dark fur and the face of a Camerupt. As well as two large stone humps.

"That wasn't in the brochure," Danni said, surprised.

"Duskrupt," Paige remarked, darkly.

"Kabustar," Chip commented. "Looks like we were right."

Looking around at the sudden arrivals, both monsters let out a howl of fury. Before charging towards the rangers.

Even before they could take up fighting stances, the rangers felt the strange sensation of the monsters crashing through them.

"What the bloody lime?" Scott exclaimed, too shocked to put a coherent sentence together.

"What are they?" Duo asked, rubbing himself up and down to try and get rid of the cold clammy sensation across his body.

"They're... Ghosts," Chip muttered surprised. "What's going on?"

"Ghosts of monsters that we've already destroyed," Mitzi said. "Something Corphishy is going on here."

"Then, how do we get rid of them?" Crane wondered, as the monsters moved to try and launch another attack.

"Do you think we even can?" Paige asked.

"Whatever happens, we need to get out of here and talk to Dorlinda," Crane said, folding his arms. "If anyone can tell us what's happening, then..."

Before he could finish his sentance, he was interrupted by another howl.

"... he can," he finished rather lamely.

* * *

"I got nothing," Dorlinda replied, as they put the question to him. "Ghosts of former monsters appearing from out of nowhere in spectral form. That's a new one for me."

"You can't be serious," Mitzi said. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure," the Lord of Time replied. "I didn't even know that they were there until you guys told me. Even now..."

He stood aside to show them the monitors.

"... My scanners still aren't picking them up. But, they have been registering that howl."

"Interesting," Chip said. "So, what's significant about the howl?"

"Well, as far as I know, nothing," Dorlinda replied, causing the seven rangers to all faceplant against the floor of the Time Hole. "But, I'm going to scan it and find out."

"I know you don't have a clue," Duo said. "You were really caught with your pants down..."

"Oh thanks for that," Dorlinda replied, sarcastically.

"... But, do you think that it can be anything good?"

"The ghosts of monsters that you've previously destroyed hanging around on street corners?" Dorlinda asked. "No, it's the sign of the coming apocalypse."

"I really hope you're joking," Scott muttered. "We're not cut out to fight an apocalypse."

* * *

"What the...?" Paige exclaimed, as she, Duo and Crane walked down the street. "Not another one. This is just getting freaky."

"It's Swacko," Duo said, seeing the purple Treecko monster up ahead of them. "Come back to haunt you, Paige."

"Last time I checked, he didn't eat me," Paige replied, sarcastically. "And, you were gobbled down like a fish stick."

"Well, at least he can't do any harm," Crane said, before seeing Matoregg appear from behind a trashcan. "Neither can she."

Before any of them could react, both monsters let out a shriek of fury that evolved into a howl. Something that started to sound familiar.

"It's the same sound!" Crane exclaimed.

* * *

"This is definitely too freaky," Scott said, as he strode into the Pokemon Centre and joined his fellow rangers. "I just encountered Herados and Infuriape near work."

"I saw Glaidevass," Danni pointed out. "And Cinespark."

"Why is this happening?" Mitzi wondered. "I saw Snorekoth and Stunflora."

"Did you hear the howl?" Duo asked. "If you listen to it carefully, they're all the same. All the howls."

"It's almost like some kind of message," Paige said.

* * *

"They're here!"

Having been disturbed from his peaceful respite, Regli turned around to see Pura charging into his chamber.

"As the prophecy foretold," she said. "The ghosts of time have arrived. Shadows of the past to bring forth the end."

"Wait a second," Regli replied, blinking. "Prophecy. What prophecy? Why did nobody tell me about this prophecy."

"Oh right," Pura said, folding her arms. "Yeah, there's an ancient prophecy. One that says how the corrupted traveller's army will rise again in ghost form. I'm giving you the abridged version. When this sign appears, they will deliver a message to him. A message that will show his future."

"The corrupted traveller?" Regli wondered, sounding genuinely hurt. "Is that what the prophecy calls me?"

"That was the polite version," Pura admitted. "The other version calls you an abomination, the walking scum, something that defiles all laws of nature."

"Ah..." Regli said, angrily. "If I ever meet the bastard who wrote that prophecy, I'm going to nail him to the wall."

"It was written forty thousand years ago," Pura replied. "I think the odds of that are..."

"Just get me that message!" Regli bellowed. "And I won't skin you alive."

With that, Pura vanished away.

* * *

"These ghosts," Crane said. "They're trying to tell us something. I'm sure of it."

"But, what?" Scott asked. "I'm not convinced."

"He's right," Dorlinda replied, showing them the monitor to his left. "All the howls are exactly the same. Same volume, same pitch, same tone. Only thing that differs are the speakers."

"So, it's a recording?" Chip asked. "Like an answering machine message?"

"The essence would appear to be the same thing," Dorlinda replied. "Repeating the same thing over and over again."

"We can't make it out though," Mitzi said. "Because it's an unintelligible howl."

"Every sound means something to someone," Dorlinda reminded her. "You just need to find a translator."

"Oh good," Duo replied, sarcastically. "Because there's a stack of them wandering around. Face it, if there is, then Regli probably has dibs on them."

"Maybe he already does," Dorlinda said, as the alarm started to howl. On the monitors, pictures of Pura striding towards ghostly renditions of Fearkrow and Z-Kecla.

"Pura?" Crane asked. "She might be able to make it out. Make out what they're trying to tell us."

"One problem with that," Paige said. "She's evil and would probably tell us the wrong thing just to spite us. And let's face it, being sworn enemies of her boss, a wrong answer would be a miracle."

Having been suddenly held up in a barrage of deep thoughts, Crane perked up.

"I've got an idea," he said, smirking. "One that might just work."

* * *

At first, it sounded like a howl. A few minutes later, it still sounded like a howl. But, after listening to it for ten minutes, Pura was starting to get the hidden message. Long sustained listening was all it took.

Yet, she was unaware that she was being watched from the bushes.

"What's she doing?" Mal wondered, taking out his binoculars. "She's just stood there."

"Maybe she can speak the language," Tim muttered, recording the entire event on his cell phone.

"You're saying that she speaks howlish?" Mal asked, incredulously. "Nah, she's maybe speaking some sort of... Mutantish."

"So, be it mutantish or howlish, we're in agreement that she speaks a language that we don't," Tim summed up.

"Yeah..."

"What are we going to do?" Tim wondered. "We're going to have to warn everyone that the scary looking cat thing is talking to ghosts."

"You think she sees dead people?"

"We see dead people!" Tim exclaimed. "Fool! Haven't you noticed the ghosts?"

"Holy crap, they're ghosts as well!" Mal shouted, instantly drawing Pura's attention. "I just thought that they were immaterial."

"No!" Pura yelled, striding towards them. "You will both pay for your insolence!"

"Ah, for the love of crud, run for it!" both hikers exclaimed, jumping to their feet to try and escape.

They ran into the rangers.

"Save us!" Mal shouted. "She looks feral. Plus, she might give us fleas!"

"Fleas?" Pura exclaimed. "How dare you accuse me of that. I lick myself every night to avoid those loathsome creatures!"

"Too much information," Scott said, looking over at the two hikers. "Get out of here, we'll take it from here."

"She's talking to the ghosts!" Tim warned them. "They're telling her something."

"We'll take it from here," Mitzi said. "Go on, get to a safe distance."

"Okay," Mal replied. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Paige said, watching as the two hikers vanished away into the distance.

"So, what are the ghosts telling you, Pura?" Crane demanded. "Why are they here?"

"You think I'm going to tell you that, rangers?" she asked, hissing at them. "I'm really not. So, you'll have to destroy me."

"If that's what we have to do," Danni replied.

"Ah, the traitorous black ranger," Pura snarled. "Better keep your helmet on. Because, if you don't I'll scratch your pretty eyes out."

With that threat, her tail snapped out and hit Danni in the stomach. Sending her crashing through the air, back away from the rest of the rangers.

"That was a cheap shot!" Duo growled, charging forward to engage her in combat. The rest of the rangers quickly followed, throwing their various attacks towards her. Unfazed, Pura attacked back with her tail and claws. She hit Duo with a Slash attack, sending sparks crashing up off his costume. With her tail, she struck out and threw Crane and Mitzi back away from her. Still moving, her other clawed hand came up and slashed Paige across the throat. Before, the tail came back to hit Chip and Scott.

"Cheap, maybe," she said. "But, you're still not all that you're cracked up to be. If I'd know that..."

"You say that," Crane replied, withdrawing his G-Force Blaster and pointing it at her. "But, you've faced us before and not beaten us. And, this isn't going to hit you with a laser blast."

"Go ahead then!" she yelled. "Do it, if you..."

Instead of finishing her threat, Pura's tail snapped up and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"... Have the grapes," she finished with a smirk. "Doesn't really matter what it fires now, does it?"

Still aware of her surroundings, she sent her tail crashing back behind her and knocked an approaching Scott back onto his back. Hissing with fury, she moved back into another attack position, firing a Shadow Ball at Mitzi and Duo. Explosions were kicked up as they were hit by the attack. To her left, she targeted Paige and Danni with her Fury Swipes.

Yet, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she'd missed a ranger somewhere. And, the next thing she felt was the barrel of a blaster held against the back of her head.

"Dodge this!" Chip said, holding the weapon that Crane had dropped earlier. Almost an eternity passed in a second, before he pulled the trigger.

And, as Crane had said, it wasn't a laser blast that came out of the G-Force Blaster. It was a puff of gas that struck her in the face. To her surprise.

"That's it?" she demanded, surprised. "That's your great plan? Make me cough slightly? That's even more pathetic than... No!"

Her mouth still opening, even though no sound came out, Pura suddenly looked startled. And then, the screams started as she dropped to her knees and her appearance started to change.

Just a few seconds later, she was back in her human form. A mass of strange grey and black fur on the ground in front of her.

"You did it, Chip!" Scott exclaimed. "Nice one!"

Both he and Danni looked at the woman with interest, given that it was the first time they'd really seen Pura in her human form. She was still wearing the grey and white knee-length dress that she had in her monster form, but now rather had short white hair and a pair of blue eyes. Eyes that were blinking rapidly as she looked up at the rangers surrounding her.

"Where am I?" she wondered, looking around.

"It worked," Mitzi said. "That antidote that we created managed to completely wipe out the mutation in Pura's system."

At these words, the woman looked up at them again. This time with recognition in her eyes.

"Pura..." she said, softly. "I remember now. That's what he called me. What Regli called me. Regli... My boss."

"Glad to have you back," Crane remarked. "You're safe now. He no longer has control over you."

"Rangers," Pura said, standing up. "I need to talk to you later. About what he has planned. And just on the off chance that he's watching this, I tender my resignation."

* * *

_"I tender my resignation,"_the version of Pura on screen said, causing Regli to stomp over and kick the wall in anger.

"That's it," he said. "I've had it up to here..."

He raised his hand up above his head to signal how annoyed he was.

"... With those rangers. And their attempts to turn my followers against me. Am I such a bad boss?"

"No, you're perfect," Jirona said, getting up to his feet and heading for his workshop. "Now, if you'll just excuse me for a moment, then..."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Chimzor asked, looking slightly incredulous. "That they have an antidote that can remove the virus from Pokemorphs and he's heading to his workshop for some reason?"

For a moment, Regli reached up to stroke his chin. And then it hit him what Jirona might be doing.

With a panic, he got to his feet and started to charge towards the workshop. Chimzor close behind him.

As they arrived in the workshop that had been frequented by the monster maker, there was an explosion which sent them both crashing back against the wall outside.

"I'm going to break every bone in his body for this," a blackened Regli muttered, before shouting out to Nocto. "Go and see if you can revive Pura's remains."

"Right on, boss!" she shouted, before the two of them heard the sound of her vanishing.

* * *

"Okay," Crane said. "We'll get you back to our place and see what we can do. Because..."

"I'm not in the 46th century anymore, am I?" Pura asked, suddenly looking forlorn. "I'm hundreds of years away from anywhere or anyone that I know who doesn't want to lynch me."

"Hey, we're going to see what we can do to help you settle into this time," Chip offered. "Or, maybe we can find a way to send you back there."

"Maybe..." Crane said, suddenly surprised by that thought. It had never occurred to him before that Dorlinda might be able to do that.

Before he could think about it in further detail, a scream erupted over the horizon.

"Rangers!"

Turning around in surprised, the seven rangers and Pura saw Jirona running over to them in fright.

"Take me with you!" he begged. "Please. I'm like her. I wasn't born a Pokemorph, I was created by Regli. But, I don't want to work for him anymore. He's a terrible boss. I wanna be human again."

Nodding his head, Crane withdrew his G-Force Blaster and aimed it at Jirona's head.

"If that's what you want," he said. "Then..."

"Not so fast!"

Again, the attentions of the nine were drawn, this time to Nocto standing over the remains of Pura's monster form.

"You really think that this is all over?" she asked, waves of psychic energy dropping down from her eyes to reach out and reanimate Pura's remains. "You are feeling very sleepy! You are wanting to grow bigger. Much bigger!"

In no time at all, the monster had reformed and grown to a giant size. A ferally savage giant Purugly, roaring at them.

"Damn, I was ugly," Pura remarked, folding her arms. "But, that thing doesn't have my mind."

"We'll take her out," Crane said, looking around at his fellow rangers. "Scott, get Pura and..."

"Amy," she corrected. "My real name's Amy."

"... Get Amy and Jirona..."

He paused, almost as if he was waiting for Jirona to correct him with his real name. When none came, he continued on.

"... To the Time Hole. Give Jirona the antidote and get back to help us out."

"Right on," Scott replied, leading the two away. "Save some monster for me to beat down on."

"No promises," Duo quipped.

"Okay," Crane shouted, drawing his attention back to the Feral Pura. "We need the G-Force Zords, now!"

"Houndoom Zord!" Danni yelled. "I choose you!"

* * *

Charging out onto the battlefield, the zords started to rush out to join the six rangers. Beams of red, blue, green, yellow, pink and black light shot out to suck the respective ranger into the cockpit.

"Let's do it," Crane said, adjusting his seat. "G-Force Megazord formation!"

"Houndoom Zord Battle Mode!" Danni commanded.

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

The rear legs of the Houndoom Zord began to shift and turn, the machine jumping up into the air to roll over. The back now became the front as both the fore and rear legs reveresed to aim that way. In addition to this the head slid backwards, the horns linking up under the arms of the zord for extra security. The nozzle of a cannon pointed out of the jaws on the chest, while a humanoid head could be seen where the beast-like head had been earlier. A black coloured head with yellow eyes. Standing up on two legs, the Houndoom Zord let out a roar as it faced Feral Pura.

Not deterred by this, the monster let out an even larger growl, before charging. Thundering across the ground, her claws came out and raked across the chest of the Megazord. Sparks shot up in the cockpit from the controls.

"Not so fast," Danni muttered. "Crunch!"

From the mouth of the Houndoom Zord, a pair of teeth shaped prongs of energy raced out and smashed against the back of Feral Pura. Yowling in pain, her tail came up and hit the Houndoom Zord in the stomach.

"Grab the tail!" Mitzi shouted. "It's her main weapon of attack!"

At the bit of advice, Danni maneuvered her zord into trying to do just that. Yet, she very quickly discovered that the tail was nothing but pure muscle. It didn't take long for it to break out of the zord's grip and whip across the legs, sending the machine down to one knee.

"Oh thanks for that," she said, sarcastically. "What next, you want me to let her hit me with its claws?"

"Are you volunteering for distraction duty?" Paige asked.

"I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?" Danni said, shaking her head. "Okay, Heat Wave!"

In the area around the Houndoom Zord, the air started to heat up, causing Feral Pura to screech in pain.

"Time to cool down," Duo shouted. "Hydro Cannon!"

From the chest of the Megazord, a powerful blast of water shot out and hit Feral Pura, winding her. As she doubled over, Chip gave out his own command.

"Thunder Kick!"

At his words, the G-Force Megazord charged forward and hit Feral Pura with an electricity backed kick. Something that shocked her into screeching.

"Okay, Meteor Mash!" Paige yelled.

Glowing with a heavy silver light, the two arms of the Megazord came up and whacked against Feral Pura, dealing heavy damage to her. Now, she struck back with both tail and claws, determined to deal as much back as possible. All five rangers shouted in pain as the Megazord was hit with the attacks from her.  
"Some distraction," Danni muttered. "Okay, Dark Bomb!"

At her command, the Houndoom Zord fired out five small black bombs that crashed into Feral Pura before exploding over her in waves of dark type energy. She let out another dismal howl of pain, trying to keep her attention on the two opponents.

"G-Force Megazord Sabre," the five rangers in the G-Force Megazord yelled. The machine held out its hand, the sword appearing.

"Give it to her, guys," Danni shouted.

"Slash of Time!" the five rangers ordered.

At their words, the sword burst into flames, before crashing down into Feral Pura. As the attack obliterated her into thousands of exploding pieces, she let out another desolate howl before vanishing into nothing.

"Alright, we took her down," Mitzi exclaimed, leaning over to high five Paige and Chip.

"Good job, rangers," Dorlinda said, speaking through the transmitter in the cockpit. "Now, come back here at once."

* * *

As they appeared back in the Time Hole, they could see that Scott was administering the antidote to Jirona, the monster maker looking relieved that the whole thing was over. He wasn't the only one, as Amy smiled at them from the recliner.

"Thanks again, rangers," she said, getting up. "I'm grateful to be back in my own body. Sorry if I seemed a bit ungrateful earlier. Just shell shocked."

"It's okay," Chip replied, eagerly. "No problem. We're used to it."

Before anyone could say anything, Jirona let out a laugh. A laugh that was repeated as his white monster form was replaced with a more human appearance. A man in his late twenties with pale skin and blond hair. Wearing a white shirt and pants, he gave off a strange appearance. The whole attire seemed to make him look like an albino even more.

"Ah, I'm glad to be back," he said. "And, I remember my original name now. Jared. Jared Favalli."

"Welcome back to the pale side..." Mitzi said, before mentally kicking herself. "I mean, the light side of... Damnit, welcome to the good guys."

"So, Regli's two soldiers down now," Duo summarised. "That's great news. Just him, Chimzor, Nocto and Darkia left."

"Actually," Jared said. "Darkia left to go somewhere else. He went hunting for allies for Regli. And, they can't create any more monsters. I blew up my lab before leaving."

"Nice one!" Paige exclaimed.

"And..." Dorlinda said, looking over at Amy. "There was something that you wanted to tell us all?"

She nodded, walking over to the console.

"There's a prophecy," she replied. "That's why the ghosts were here. They were to deliver a message to Regli. The corrupted traveller, that's what the prophecy called him."

"Where did this come from?" Scott asked, surprised.

"I found it," she said. "It's on a wall in a chamber below Regli's cave. Of course, he isn't going to hear the message from the ghosts of time. Because, I'm going to tell you it all instead. He stole four years of my life, and I intend to make him pay for it."

"We're out to destroy him as soon as possible," Chip replied. "Anything you can tell us to increase that speed will be helpful."

"Unfortunately," Amy said. "You can't do that. Destroy him. Not in the conventional sense. Before he came to the past, he sought out a great power. While that power protects him, he's effectively immortal. You can't hope to destroy him."

"Then, how do we get rid of him?" Danni asked, suddenly sounding frustrated. "If none of our weapons, or zords can touch him?"

"That is what the message said," Amy replied. "Have any of you heard of the five jewels of Karim Ben Al-Zan?"

"The what in the what in the who?" Duo wondered, before hearing Dorlinda let out a gasp.

"The name rings a bell," he said. "He was the partiarch of my species. The Lords of Time."

"Then, you should know that his five jewels could activate a door way to any point in time," Amy replied.

"Normally," Dorlinda explained, looking at the rangers around him. "I can travel to any point in history or time. Except the start and the finish. The moment that the Earth was created, and the moment that it ends. Yet, the jewels of Patriarch Al-Zan can access those two times."

"Al-Zan hid these five special jewels somewhere in Verger," Amy said. "They can only be gathered by five special individuals. Except that there's no clue as to where they are. Apparently Al-Zan made a map. A map that showed their locations. Of course, that could be anywhere in itself. It's doubtful if it even still exists, it could have faded long since..."

As she was speaking, Dorlinda reached into his pocket and withdrew a map, holding it up to her.

"... Or, you could have it in your pocket," she finished, rather lamely.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**So... A lot is revealed. Mainly about Regli's immortality, Jirona's defection, the meaning of the map from The Joining, and Pura being cured. And, there's also the two hikers, Tim and Mal. Who may become regulars in SDI. Maybe.**

**Just two chapters left...**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! All appreciated with a burning passion!!!  
Chapter Forty Three, The Five Stones, will be coming up soon. Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review!!! Pretty please with a Cherubi on top!!!**

**

* * *

**

**The Five Stones, Preview.**

**Regli: They're doing something. Stop them now!**

**Chimzor: At once my lord!**

**Crane: The Ruby!**

**Mitzi: The Emerald!**

**Duo: The Sapphire!**

**Paige: The Pearl!**

**Scott: The Diamond!**

**Amy: Hurry rangers!**

**Chimzor: You're not getting that stone!**

**Scott: You're going down!**

* * *

**Coming soon!!!!! The penultimate chapter of G-Force.**


	43. The Five Stones

Chapter Forty Three. The Five Stones.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force..._

_After creating a virus in conjunction with Deotto and Mimer, two of Gaitham City's most notorious super villains, Regli created a virus that could lay waste to Verger. Infecting the rangers, he was foiled by the efforts of Crane and Dorlinda who destroyed his monster and created an antidote. Soon after, ghosts started to appear all across Verger. The ghosts of monsters previously encountered by the Poke Rangers. All speaking in a strange howl. As Pura revealed about a prophecy, she set out to bring the message to Regli. Yet, as she battled the rangers, Crane came up with a solution to get the message for themselves. As Chip injected her with some antidote, Pura was restored to a human form. Soon after seeing this, Jirona defected to join the rangers. An enraged Regli struck back by sending a mindlessly Feral Pura back to fight the rangers. It wasn't long before she was destroyed by the G-Force Megazord. Although, the trials were just starting as Amy told them that Regli was currently immortal due to the invoking of some unnamed powers. Requiring them to come up with another solution..._

_

* * *

_

Run! Run! Run! Run!

He could hear the sounds of something chasing him through the forest, determined to catch him and rip him to pieces. Well, he assumed that it wanted to do that. He hadn't stopped to ask.

Charging into a clearing, he took a deep breath, slightly worried by the surrounding. After revealing the details of the Jewels of Karim Ben Al-Zan, Dorlinda had told him how the gems responded negatively to morphing energy. Meaning that he'd left his morpher back at the Time Hole. Otherwise, he had no chance of grabbing it before the thing exploded.

Shaking his head, Crane started to run again. Seconds before his pursuer crashed through the trees behind him.

_"Run all you want," _it growled, barking with laughter as it started to chase after him again. A ruby red stone statue carrying a sword, thundering through the dirt after him. _"You can't do that forever!"_

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Jeez, what is that thing?" Paige asked, looking down at the screens. They showed Crane being pursued by the creature, running for dear life.

"It would appear to be a remnant," Dorlinda told her. The two of them were accompanied in the Time Hole by Mitzi, Duo and Scott. All needed to go out and grab the jewels, according to Dorlinda and Amy. Between their combined knowledge, they had managed to quickly work out the rangers needed to go and grab the relevant stones. In the background, taking notes of what was going on, Jared looked over with interest. "A piece of technology used by my people for one purpose only."

"And, what's that?" Duo wondered.

"To maim, kill and guard," Dorlinda said, nonchalantly. "It has to be guarding the ruby of Al-Zan."

"We're not going to have to fight one of those each?" Mitzi asked. "Are we? Not without our powers?"

"I don't know what systems he left in place," Dorlinda replied. "So, maybe."

"How do you stop them?" Scott asked. "They've got to have a weak spot?"

"Only the creator knew that," Dorlinda told him. "He didn't share it out, operating under the belief that a secret is only secret when one person knows it."

"That's technically true," Jared pointed out.

"You okay over there?" Mitzi wondered, seeing how uncomfortable he looked.

"Apart from a nagging sensation that as soon as I leave this sanctuary, Regli will swoop down and exterminate me," Jared replied. "I'm peachy pie."

"Amy did," Duo pointed out.

"Yeah, well she's braver than me," Jared snapped.

"True," Paige offered. "Where did she go, anyway?"

* * *

"The past... Is so different," Amy muttered, as she walked around in the sunlight. "I'm seeing it with fresh eyes for the first time."

"That's generally what happens with fresh eyes," Chip quipped.

"Why did you come down here?" she wondered. "If you choose to make jokes?"

"Just keeping an eye on things," he admitted.

"You're worried that I'll run off and rejoin Regli?" she said, almost a challenge in her voice.

"No," the yellow ranger replied. "I doubt he'd even take you back. You go over there and he'd probably kill you. Which is why I'm not worried."

"You're of course right," she replied. "I'm not a fool."

"Glad to hear it," Chip said. "Anyway, I'm down here just in case your ex-boss decides to launch another attack."

"Well, I can't see what he would do," Amy commented. "If Jirona... Ah, I mean Jared, blew up his lab before leaving, he can't create any monsters. I don't even know if he can create any more Gollins. If he does send anyone down, it'll probably be Chimzor, or..."

She burst out laughing.

"... I was just going to say that he still has Nocto," she said. "But, that would be funny to see. Nocto trying to fight. She bruises easily."  
"Your first day as a human again, and you want to spend it talking about your past?" Chip asked.

"Well, I thought that this was your point," she said. "Pump me for any information that I have."

"Hey, I'm just down to have a break," Chip replied.

As he finished saying his words, the sound of shouting could be heard across from them.

"Ghosts are here!"

Looking up in surprise, both Chip and Amy could see the two hikers, Mal and Time preaching their prophecy of doom.

"I remember them," Amy muttered. "They were..."

"Ah, just ignore them," Chip said. "Nobody will take them seriously."

Even as he spoke, people were just walking past the two hikers, ignoring them completely.

"The end is nigh!" Tim shouted. "We've seen it! Some crazy black Purugly thing is going to bring about the apocalypse!"

"What, that thing that the rangers destroyed yesterday?" a disgruntled passerby asked, looking over at them with disgust. "Get on the same picture as everyone else."

"Ah..." Mal said, quickly. "Well, she's got friends!"

"Seems like everywhere I go, I'm reminded of what it was I did," Amy remarked, sadly.

* * *

The sword came crashing down in the space where he had been moments earlier, and Crane decided that he was through running. No matter where he seemed to go, the statue had little trouble catching him. Even though it had to weight at least a tonne more than he did.

Again, the sword came up, determined to try and separate his head from his body, forcing him to roll out of the way. Desperately scanning the area around him, he saw that he was back at the stone temple where he had found himself earlier. Before the chase started. Seeing that across from him, he couldn't help but gain the smallest plan in his head.

Moving again, he could hear the sword clash against the tree closest to him. Looking up with a terrified glance, he could see that the tree was actually splintering under the heavy blow. Moving away from where he could be crushed by the falling timber, Crane ran for the temple. Hearing the footsteps of the red statue behind him.

* * *

"I'm not looking forward to this," Duo said, still watching the events taking place with interest. "Looks incredibly painful."

"Well, you'll just have to be careful," Dorlinda told him, rather sagely. "Anyway, if the map is to be believed, Mitzi goes next..."

"Yay me," the green ranger groaned.

"... Then you," Dorlinda continued. "Then Paige before Scott grabs the last one."

"Just out of interest," Paige wondered. "Any particular reason why they have to be in that order. I mean..."

"If they aren't grabbed in that order, then they won't appear," Dorlinda replied. "And, as to anything else, I have no idea."

"What do we do with them when we get back with them?" Scott asked.

"I've built a time gate," Dorlinda said. "We'll erect it up on the peak of the Merlin Plateau and lure Regli down here. As a traveller from the future, he'll be drawn across to it. And, you'll kick him out of this time period the same way he arrived. Throw him directly into the moment that the earth explodes. Even if it doesn't kill him, there's no way for him to return. And, he'll probably freeze to death before long."

"Seems a brutal ending," Paige remarked. "But..."

* * *

Hitting against the stone wall, Crane turned to face the stone statue with an annoyed expression. His back was against the wall, no way out.

"Okay then," he muttered, taunting the statue. Because, he was pretty sure that it could understand him. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Without hesitating, the sword came up and across, slicing in a horizontal arc...

Only for Crane to duck it at the last moment, almost deafened by the crash of stone on stone. The statue let out a growl, as the weapon fell from his hand and landed in front of Crane.

In one swift motion, Crane reached out to grab the weapon, swinging up and decapitating the statue with a single stroke.

As the head fell to the ground, he felt the sword crumble away to dust in his hand. It wasn't long before the rest of the statue had gone along with it. Leaving only...

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, leaning down to pick up the red stone. "The ruby!"

Grasping it in his hands, he felt himself start to teleport away.

* * *

"You did it!" Paige exclaimed, as he reappeared in the Time Hole. "You got the stone."

Holding it high for all to see, Crane nodded.

"Oh yes," he replied, looking around. "Where do you want me to put it?"

He quickly saw Dorlinda walk over with special tray-like item.

"Just drop it in here," the Lord of Time requested, gesturing at one of the slots.

Nodding, Crane did so, hearing a metallic ping as it fitted into the gap.

"We're one step closer," Dorlinda said, with a grin. "Okay. Mitzi, you're up."

Standing up and walking over, Scott kissed her, before she could leave.  
"Good luck," he said.

Still smiling, the six of them watched her vanish away in a stream of green light.

"Okay then," Dorlinda said. "To the monitors."

* * *

"You heard anything?" Danni asked, walking over to Chip and Amy. "Because, I can't help and feel that we should have heard something from the Time Hole right about now."

"Aren't you a bit annoyed that we're the only two rangers who didn't have to go and grab a stone?" Chip wondered.

The black ranger shrugged.

"As long as Regli ends up gone," she said. "I don't particularly care. Neither should you."

* * *

"Hmmm..." Regli muttered, looking at the hastily repaired television in front of him. "They're doing something. Something about a set of stones. Stones. Stones. Stones..."

"That mean something to you, my lord?" Chimzor asked.

"It does," Regli said, thoughtfully. "Could he really have...? Is that even possible?"

He looked over at Chimzor, knowing that he needed to take the precaution.

"Stop them. Now!"

"At once, my lord," Chimzor replied. "But, how, where and why? I need more information."

Grunting in anger at what his only remaining soldier had said, Regli quickly relented and started to rattle off some details. Information which made the monster's eyes bulge with shock.

"Now, take some Gollins and try and get back at Pura," Regli demanded. "While we wait for the rest of the rangers to make their move."

"At once," Chimzor said. "But, we've only got a squad of Gollins left! You use them and we're defenceless."

"Do it!"

* * *

"This is just about typical," Mitzi muttered, looking at the corridors around her. "I'm in a bloody hospital. Can't get away from the place."

Shaking her head, she started to walk through the building, looking for the emerald. Could be like looking for a needle in a haystack, she thought angrily.

* * *

"So, how's human life for you?" Danni asked, walking alongside Amy and Chip. Although the question was directed at the former Pokemorph.

"I've been this way for about twelve hours," Amy pointed out. "I spent most of that time sleeping. That's the one thing I miss about Pura. She never had to sleep."

"Speaking of Pura!"

The voice came out from behind them, as Chimzor and his squad of Gollins came out to greet them.

"Oh great," Danni muttered. "Don't you have anything better to do than annoy us?"

"And, how come you didn't send a lackey?" Chip asked. "Oh wait, you can't."

"You're going to pay for your traitorous actions," Chimzor growled at Amy, as the people around them started to run around screaming.

"Yeah well," she said. "Better me than you. At least I'm on a winning team now."

"You'll be in the ground, soon," Chimzor growled. "Gollins, attack!"

Charging in on his command, the foot soldiers started to attack.

"Want to morph?" Chip asked, grabbing the closest one by the face and bringing his knee up into its face. Howling, the Gollin went down in pain, before being kicked in the stomach across the ground.

"Nah, I think we can take them," Danni said, kicking one of the Gollins into another. With both of them stunned, she leaped up and took them down with a split kick to their faces.

"Never thought I'd do this," Amy muttered, dodging a Gollin attack of her own. Grunting with the effort... I'm a bit out of shape, she thought privately with a grimace... she punched one in the stomach, before taking it down with a foot to the throat.

"Heh, I miss my tail," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Unless you know what's going on," Chip commented. "That sounded so wrong."

* * *

"Operating theatre," Mitzi muttered, looking around the room. It didn't take long before she saw what she had come for. An emerald green statue, much like the one that she had seen Crane fight in the video. "Now, let me guess..."

As she let out her musing, the statue burst to life and grabbed up his sword. Growling at her telepathically.

"... You're the catch," she remarked, looking around for some way to fight against the stone creature.

* * *

With the Gollins down for the count, only Chimzor remained as their opponent. The trio of Chip, Danni and Amy looked on at him, all ready to go on the attack if they needed to.

"You really think that this is the best time and place to go about this?" Amy asked, glaring at Chimzor. "Isn't there something better you could be doing? Like worshipping the ground on which Regli walks?"

"You know full well that I don't do that," he snarled. "And, you don't have the right to speak his name!"

"Who, Regli?" Amy asked, taking delight in his recoiling as she mentioned his name. "My former boss, Regli? Your current lord, Regli? The insignificant Burmy that crawls his way from the trees to..."

"Silence!" Chimzor bellowed, spraying out at Amy with a burst of flames that erupted from his claws.

Not even hesitating, Danni stepped in front of her. Allowing the flames to be absorbed into her morpher, without so much as a flinch.

"Houndoom Flash Fire," she said, triumphantly. "So, what's it going to be? You going to continue to annoy us, and pay the price? Or go away and annoy someone else?"

"I will have my vengeance, rangers," Chimzor growled, before vanishing away.

"That was just creepy," Amy remarked. "Can't believe that I used to hang out with him."

"Me neither," Danni commented. "Has he always slobbered while sleeping, or was that just for my benefit?"

"Probably both," Amy smirked.

* * *

Having managed to lure the sword away from the Emerald Remnant and smashed it through his neck, Mitzi found herself back in the Time Hole while clutching the stone she had been sent to gather.

"You did it," Dorlinda remarked, bringing his hands together in applause. "Congratulations. We're just under half way there now. And, using my magic map..."

"Is that the real name of it?" Paige wondered, as Danni, Chip and Amy reappeared across from them in beams of black, yellow and white light.

"Nah, but it sounds a heck of a lot better than its full name," Dorlinda remarked, typing something into the console in front of him. "Duo, would you step forward and set out on your quest, please?"

"This jewel better be worth it," the blue ranger muttered, stepping forward. He removed his morpher, and tossed it over to Danni who caught it one handed.

"Good luck," she said, before he vanished in a stream of blue energy.

* * *

"What the heck?" Duo asked, as he reappeared. He had arrived in what appeared to be a stadium, blinking in surprise as he realised that he was stood in the middle of the arena. And, across from him, a sapphire coloured Remnant. "I guess you're the heck!"

Bursting into life with proud anger, the Remnant picked up a heavy looking mace of the same colour and and thundered towards him.

Not even having time to check his surroundings, Duo dropped down to his knees and rolled away from the swing. No matter what happened, he didn't want to get hit with that particular attack. Visions of being struck with the attack, and his spine bursting out through his back, flipped across his mind. Again, the mace came down, striking against the stone floor of the arena with a powerful crack. This time, Duo brought his foot up and tried to make contact with the Remnant's knee. Only to be surprised as a powerful shock coursed through his body and sent him crashing up into the air.

"Ouch!" he muttered, hitting the ground again. "Guess the only way to harm you is..."

The mace swung through the air again, narrowly missing him.

"That," the blue ranger muttered, scrambling back away towards the hoardings.

* * *

"This is actually painful to watch," Danni remarked, the monitors showing Duo being thrown up into the air by the shock attack after he'd kicked the Sapphire Remnant.

"Was he actually paying attention to when I beat the Ruby one?" Crane wondered. "Because, I proved that the only way to hurt them is with their own weapons."

The crashing sound of the mace striking the stone echoed through the speakers again, causing several flinches around the rangers.

"I think he might have gone out to get some food when that happened," Scott said, as the Remnant closed in on the blue ranger. Not for the first time, the mace came up, ready to try and crush Duo's skull into dust.

"Anyone want to put money on how long he'll last...?" Chip asked.  
"I think it'll take..." Mitzi started to say, before the onscreen blue ranger brought his elbow down onto the Sapphire Remnant. Although the shock wave rushed out, again sending Duo flailing through the air, this time he'd got one hand around the mace.

And, the weapon came sailing out of the statues hand, along with him.

"Next ten seconds?" Scott asked, watching Duo lunge forward and smash the statue's head open with a single strike.

"You miss me?"

All the rangers jumped in shock, as they looked around and saw Duo reappearing, with the sapphire in hand.

"The monitor's on a time delay," Dorlinda explained. "You know how bad the filtering would be if it was live? It'd be stopping every five seconds."

"Where actually is it that we go when we leave here?" Paige wondered, already stepping forward.

"Well, you do go to a part of Verger," Dorlinda said. "But, not one that's visible to the naked eye. Can't have everyone being attacked by Remnants."

"Are you going to send me down there?" Paige asked. "Because, I want to go and get this over and done with it. I'm looking for a pearl coloured statue."

"You're all getting the hang of this," Dorlinda smirked, transporting her away in a flurry of pink light.

* * *

Seconds later, Paige reappeared in...

"Huh," she muttered, looking around in surprise. "Where am I?

Just like Mitzi had done, she found herself in a building. Although, it seemed to be more industrial than the hospital her green-wearing comrade had found herself in. As a stray strand of sunlight passed across her face from the mirror, she could see the reaches of what she assumed was Holimar City far below her.

"So, I'm in an office tower," she said, the sign behind her telling her that she was in something entitled the Reims building.

"Now, if I was a statue, where would I be?"

* * *

It didn't take her long to find the item in question, entering the CEO's office to spot the thing resting against one of the walls.

"Are we going to do this now?" she asked, spotting the weapon that it would likely use against her. A pearl coloured axe, a few centimetres away from the hand of the statue. Taking a deep breath and fighting against her better judgment, Paige sprinted forward, seeing the Remnant reanimate in front of her as she did so.

Yet, as she had planned, her momentum took the statue by surprise, allowing her to grab the axe and decapitate it before it even had a chance to move.

* * *

"That was pretty good," Duo admitted. "Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because she's probably smarter than you?" Scott quipped. "Okay, I'll go and grab the diamond, then we'll get rid of Regli finally."

"We need to wait for her to..." Dorlinda started to say, before Paige reappeared while holding the Pearl.

"Damn, you worked that fast," Crane commented. "Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

"Nah, I'm trying to get this over and done with so that we can bring back non-Pokemorph inspired violence."

"A noble goal," Amy remarked, as everyone's eyes fell to Scott.

"Guess I've got to go and do this," he said, stepping forward and removing his morpher. "Bye, all. I'll be back as soon as possible. Although, probably not as quickly as her."

He said the last part with a smirk, aimed at Paige. Before anyone could react, he vanished in a streak of silver light.

* * *

"Oh terrific," he muttered, reappearing a few seconds later in what appeared to be a dungeon. "Why is it that I always get the creepy one?"

Shaking his head, he started to head for the only exit out of the room. The foremost thought on his mind being not looking back at the Iron Maiden that he'd landed in front of.

It didn't take him long to find the statue, the Diamond Remnant. Stood in the middle of what appeared to be a room designed for one purpose alone. He didn't think that the pool was meant for swimming.

"Huh, water torture," he remarked, again shaking his head. "Wonder if I can drown the thing."

Before the Diamond Remnant could react to his words, the silver ranger already seeing it start to whir into life, a thunderous crash rang out. And, the statue shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"What the…?" Scott wondered, the shock at what had just happened pasted across his face.

Shock that was quickly alleviated, as Chimzor appeared from behind the shattered remains, a huge smirk upon his face.

"Miss me, silver ranger?" he asked, holding out the diamond in his claws. "Not that it matters, because you will miss this."

"How did you get in here?" Scott demanded, now managing to hide the shock at what had happened.

"The door," the mutant monster replied, casually. "Now, I'm going to take this back to Regli, so that you can't do whatever you intend to."

"I beg to differ," Scott snapped, already going for his morpher. Before remembering that he'd left it in the Time Hole.

"Looks like you're out of luck," Chimzor snickered.

Grimacing in anger, Scott charged. Leaping through the air to plant a flying kick into the mutant's stomach. He could feel the pain rushing up through his foot as it met with the metal sheet that passed for skin, but Chimzor was affected by the attack. Groaning, he swept out with his claws to try and impale his opponent.

Throwing himself to the side, Scott kicked up into the joint in the middle of the arm, bringing a howl of pain from the Chimchar – Scizor combination. And, as the claw flailed uselessly, the diamond sailed from his grasp.

"You really are bad," Scott muttered, turning to try and leap for the diamond. He failed, watching it splash down into the pool of water.

I really hope that that's water, he thought to himself, before diving forward and going in after it.

"You'll pay for that," Chimzor howled, watching his opponent vanish below the surface. "With interest."

"Yeah yeah," Scott taunted, sticking his drenched head out of the water. The diamond held high in his hand, like a trophy. Almost as a taunt to Chimzor's failure. "You really screwed up this time. Later, hombre!"

In a despondent response, Chimzor brought up his claws and launched a Flamethrower towards the silver ranger, angered beyond belief. Turning away from the attack, feeling the heat on his back, Scott quickly vanished away in a silver light.

"Son of a…" Chimzor howled, kicking away at the surface of the water in fury.

* * *

Unlike with the other rangers, Scott didn't appear back in the Time Hole. His back alight from Chimzor's attack, he felt himself crashing down to the grassy ground outside Eon City. Groaning in pain, a mixture of his injuries and burns, he quickly rolled over to try and put them out.

"I'm going to get you for this, Chimzor," he muttered, before seeing the monster appear out of another hole in front of him. Frantically trying to get to his feet, hiding the diamond within his hand, he desperately hoped that help would be on its way soon. Without his powers, he had no chance of stopping the mutant in front of him.

"Feel free to do that right now," Chimzor said, lunging forward with his claws aimed out to impale the silver ranger.

But, before he could make contact, laser fire rang out around the area. Looking around with relief as Chimzor was hit several times, Scott could see the other six rangers run across to him. Five of them using G-Force Blasters, Danni using her Pulse Pistols.

"You're going down!" he exclaimed, as Mitzi drew her arm back and hurled a familiar looking object across to him.

Slipping the diamond in his pocket, Scott grabbed the Beldum morpher out of the air and slapped it onto his wrist.

"And, it'll be my pleasure to put you down like an Arcanine," he said, glaring at Chimzor. "Psychic source... Steel force!"

Activating his morpher, he felt the mystic spirit of the Metagross rush out from the device and create his armour in a flash.

"Let's put him down," he said, softly, causing his Steel Hammer to materialise in his hands. "Hammer Strike!"

He leaped up into the air, before bringing the weapon down to the ground, sending a huge shock wave racing across the surface and smashing into Chimzor.

"Bring them together," Mitzi said, as the five rangers formed the Force Cannon. Crane brought out his amulet and hurled it up into the air.

"Fires of Time! Activate!"

As his Batillizer activated, covering him in his special armour, Danni withdrew her Pulse Pistols and levelled them square at Chimzor.

"You're toast!" Duo quipped.

All the weapons fired at exactly the same time, the Force and Overheat Cannons letting out a blast of energy, accompanied by the smaller assault from Danni's weapons. As they crashed into him, Chimzor let out a whimper before exploding into a million pieces.

"Alright," Paige exclaimed. "We did it."

* * *

"Nocto!" Regli howled, turning bright red with sheer fury at what had just happened to his last warrior. "Get down there and bring him back. Ensure that he destroys them. I don't care about anything else, just..."

"I'm already gone!" she wailed, before vanishing.

* * *

"What a surprise," Danni remarked, as Nocto appeared from out of nowhere. "Wondered how long it would be before you showed up."

"Quiet you," she growled, looking down at Chimzor's remains. Waves of psychic energy burst out from her eyes and started to reanimate the corpse. "You are feeling very sleepy. You find yourself wanting to grow bigger."

At those words, Chimzor started to reform and stood up. In a few moments, he had grown up to about thirty times his normal height.

"You honestly think we weren't waiting for this?" Chip wondered, rhetorically.

"Dialga Carrier, mobilise!" Crane shouted.

"Metagross Zord, arise!"

"Houndoom Zord, I choose you!"

* * *

From far on the horizon, the Dialga Carrier started to roll across the ground towards them, the hatches upon its back and chest opening up to allow the Time Battlers out of storage. Behind the massive carrier, the Metagross and Houndoom Zords started to streak towards the rangers. Within a few seconds, the beams of light from the cockpits shot out to suck the respective ranger inside.

"Let's not waste any time," Crane said. "Bringing them together. Timestrike Megazord, now!"

Their legs sinking into the body, the Gallade and the Hariyama shortened down to half their regular size. Their heads collapsed back to create holes in the top of their bodies, while the arms folded into the body to create a pair of legs. The Breloom leaped up into the air, its two legs fitting into the holes. Next, the Poliwrath jumped up, the arms and legs combining to form a pair of arms for the new Megazord. The swirl on its body pushed itself out to add to the armour. Then, the Infernape lunged in, the head turning around to form the head of the Megazord. The majority of the Infernape's body completed the chest of the Megazord, while the limbs added to the arms to increase the power within them.

As Danni gave the command for the Houndoom Zord to switch into battle mode, the three machines stepped up to face Chimzor.

"Let's get this show on the road," Scott said. "Zen Headbutt!"

At his order, the Metagross Zord shot forward across the ground and hit Chimzor with a glancing blow. Yet, the mutant didn't seem that fazed by the hit.

"Uh oh," Scott muttered, as Chimzor hit him with a Flamethrower. "Not good."

"I'll get him," Danni called. "Crunch!"

From the Houndoom Zord, twin beams of energy raced out and crashed against Chimzor, causing him some discomfort. Yet again, he wasn't too badly hurt though.

"He's part steel type," Duo warned. "What are you trying to do?"

"Right," Scott said. "Hammer Arm!"

The Metagross Zord reared up onto its hind legs, before bringing the two front legs crashing down on top of Chimzor. Causing him some direct pain, more than he'd experienced before.

"Just need to... Find a weakness," Crane said. "Dynamic Punch!"

Its fist glowing with power, the Timestrike Megazord swung forward and hit Chimzor with the blow. Cracks started to appear in the metallic frame of the mutant.

"You're... Not going to win!" Chimzor yelled.

"Beg to differ!" Mitzi said.

"Noble Blades, now!" Chip called.

In the hands of the Timestrike Megazord, the twin swords appeared. Moving forward, Crane drove the Megazord into landing a pair of quick blows with the weapons. Causing even more damage to the flailing Chimzor.

"You want to finish him off?" Scott called.

"Gladly," Paige said. "Let's give it to him."

"Guillotine!" the five rangers in the Timestrike Megazord yelled, as the two blades came swinging in to crash against Chimzor, severing him into two pieces.

At least, that's what they expected to happen. Instead, he reached out and blocked them with his claws. Grunting in pain as they bit into the metallic appendages, before slowly bringing them clamping down onto the blades.

"Oh no!" Duo exclaimed, as the swords were snapped into several pieces. "Never thought I'd see that happen."

"Guess that wasn't going to work," Crane said. "Well, there's only one thing for it."

In anticipation, the Dialga Carrier started to again roll towards the battlefield.

"Transwarp Ultrazord, now!"

* * *

The Dialga Carrier rolled onto the scene, the doors in the back opening up as wide as they would go. The Timestrike Megazord leaped into the air, its legs sinking into that hole, before securing into place. The Metagross Zord split into half, both sets of legs manouvering into position and adding armaments to the neck of the Dialga Carrier. The arms of the Timestrike Megazord extended out and joined to the back of the heavy cannons. And finally, the Houndoom head detached from the rest of the Houndoom Zord and raised up to slip over the head of the Dialga Carrier. The rest of the body leaped up into the air and joined to the back of the Timestrike Megazord for even more firepower. The seven rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Grah!" Chimzor exclaimed, suddenly looking dejected at what he knew was coming.

"Aim for the weaknesses in his armour," Scott said. "It'll be the only way to finish him off."

"Locked on," Duo reported, looking at a screen to his left. "Ready..."

"Aim..." Crane said, adjusting the aim ever so slightly.

"Roar Of Time, fire!"

The jaws of the Ultrazord swept open, a powerful roar ripping out from deep within its body. One that shook the foundations of time, as it rushed through the air and crashed into Chimzor.

For a moment, Regli's last remaining general stood there and let the attack hit him. And, for that moment, all seven rangers were worried that the attack hadn't worked.

But finally, after a few seconds pause, Chimzor finally fell backwards. Hitting the ground and exploding into thousands of pieces.

"Score one more for us," Mitzi said, grinning under her helmet. "And, all this could be over in an hour."

"It could..." Chip pointed out. "I doubt it."

"It'll probably be more likely an hour and a half," Danni quipped.

"Let's get out of here and get it over and done with," Paige said.

* * *

"So, we got them all," Chip said, as the rangers all reappeared on the Merlin Plateau. "And, Chimzor's down for the count."

"Excellent work, rangers," Dorlinda remarked, as he and Jared fixed the stones onto the top of the Time Door that he had built at some point in his life.

Something that Mitzi decided to pick upon, as she and the rest of the rangers removed their helmets to get a better view of what was going on in front of them. The Lord of Time and the former Pokemorph were just putting the finishing touches to the device.

"So, you just happened to have this laid around doing nothing?" she wondered. "I can't help but wonder why."

"Ah, it was in my young, rebellious days," Dorlinda said, loftily. "Just to spite Patriarch Al-Zan, I built this with the intention of travelling back to the moment that my race was created. Slammed straight into the locked door."

"I thought you could appear in any time that you want," Duo remarked, instantly suspicious.

"I can," Dorlinda said, folding his arms. "But, I couldn't back then. A Lord of Time can only do that when they mature."

"You've got an answer for everything, haven't you," Paige commented.

"More than you," Dorlinda shot back. "If you honestly want to know my entire history..."

He reached up and finished knocking something into place. A split second later, the portal started to whir into action.

"... Then, can you wait until the battle is over?"

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Scott wondered. "Until Regli shows his big ugly mug?"

"I resent that remark."

As the seven rangers all jumped up in surprise, the remark turned into a laugh. One that reached its highest pitch as they turned to see Regli.

"Got to say," he remarked, looking at Dorlinda. "Never knew that you were in this time. Should have got in touch with me. Could have had a beer."

"I would have done," Dorlinda replied, shrugging his shoulders. "But, you know, you don't have a mouth. So, that would have been a wasted effort."

"You two know each other?" Crane asked, surprised.

"Crane!" Regli exclaimed, smirking. "Long time no see. You lose weight?"

"Is that really the most important thing right now?" Danni asked. "Ex-boss?"

"Something that you and that traitorous duo of Pura and Jirona have got in common," Regli growled, seeing Jirona cowering behind the portal. "I'll deal with you in a moment. When I kill the rest of them."

"That's not going to happen," Duo said. "We've killed the rest of your lame army and..."

"Which makes it my pleasure to destroy you," Regli smirked. "They were just softening you up."

"Good job," Mitzi said, sarcastically.

"So, you're the ancestor of Tobias Dragonfly?" Regli remarked. "Interesting."

"Dragonfly?" Paige asked. "Why does THAT name sound familiar?"

"Who knows," Chip said. "But, let's get this over and done with."

"I couldn't agree more," Dorlinda remarked. "Go on and defeat him."

"Come and have a go if you think you can," Regli remarked, staying relatively calm. "I dare you!"

For a moment, nobody moved. Almost afraid to make a false step.

And then, finally Chip and Scott charged towards the Pokemorph. Determined to stop him. Laughing, Regli spun around and hit the two of them with a pair of Mega Punches. Attacks that sent them crashing towards the ground, rolling towards the edge of the cliff. Next, Paige and Mitzi decided to rush him, only for his Barrier to block them completely from reaching him. Before they could readjust themselves, he was on them with a Zen Headbutt, moving faster than anyone expected. As the two rangers hit the ground unconscious, Duo and Danni tried to attack him from behind. Their blows rained off his back, the enraged mutant rounding on them before striking with a Hyper Beam at close range. The force of which sent them both crashing into the air, collapsing in pain.

"These are your elite squad of rangers that you trained?" Regli chortled, looking at Crane who was stood in front of the portal. "Not impressed."

"They're not the issue here," Crane shrugged. "Now, come on. You think that I came chasing back here intending to let them defeat you? Come on, Regli. Hit me with your best shot. You owe me that."

"Crane, don't!" Paige shouted.

"I've got to do this," he growled, keeping a wary eye on his foe.

"Hey man, that's not cool," Duo remarked, as Regli began to charge across towards Crane. Without hesitating, Crane went to meet him. Throwing several punches and kickes into the huge white spotted body. All of which didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Growling in fury, Regli reached out and smashed Crane in the face with his fist. Hard enough to shatter his visor. Not letting up, Regli continued hitting him, holding the red ranger by the throat in one hand. Blood began to spatter across the ground from his shattered nose. As his vision began to fade, Crane felt himself being dragged across the ground towards the portal.

"I'm about to do something that I should have done a heck of a long time ago," Regli growled, picking Crane up by the belt. "Farewell, worthy adversary. I'll see you in hell."

And, with those words, he brought his arms forward. Flinging Crane into the portal.

Some of the rangers let out a gasp as he sailed through the dimensional gateway. Completely vanishing from view.

"No!" Paige yelled, before the green, black, blue, silver, pink and yellow suits still worn by the rangers completely vanished from view. "Crane!"

Turning around to look at her, Regli couldn't help but laugh.

"He's gone now!" he roared, triumphantly. "Never to return from that!"

The sound of his laughter continued, as the desolate rangers looked at each other with sorrow...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So... The penultimate chapter. Key moments obviously include the death of Chimzor, and... Well, the revelation that Regli and Dorlinda at least know each other from another time. And, what happened at the end...**

**Is Crane dead or alive? Only time will tell. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Those relative few.**

**Season finale next chapter... Preview below.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now, please, don't forget to review!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four, From Now Until The End Of Time, coming soon.**

**Mitzi: Go... G-Force!**

**Scott: What the... Why's it not working?**

**Regli: Looks like my theory was right.**

**Dorlinda: Don't do this.**

**Paige: I can't believe that he's gone.**

**Danni: This isn't going to end well.**

* * *

**Again, just for good effect, coming soon. Although, since I'm minus a laptop adapter, how soon is open to debate. Should be up in the next week.**


	44. From Now Until The End Of Time

Chapter Forty Four. From Now Until The End Of Time.

* * *

_Previously On Poke Rangers G-Force…_

_After the death of his team of Poke Rangers, Crane Edwards came back to the past to try and hunt down the fiend responsible for the outrage. Teaming up with the ancestors of his former friends, plus a security guard and a wandering trainer and a self proclaimed Lord of Time, he fought many battles. Many monsters with the help of his new team. But, his arch nemesis, Regli had one final trick left in his book. As Crane, Mitzi, Duo, Scott and Paige sought to retrieve the five stones of Karim Ben Al-Zan, he somehow caught wind of their plan. Even sending his final warrior, Chimzor to stop Scott. Something that didn't end well as he was destroyed by the Transwarp Ultrazord. But, as the rangers prepared to kick him out of their time, he showed up and easily defeated them all himself. In the carnage, he viciously beat Crane to a pulp, before throwing him into the vortex. Apparently never to return…_

* * *

"Crane!" Paige repeated, still in shock at what the Pokemorph in front of them had just pulled off. "He can't be gone. I can't believe that he's gone."

"Nobody comes back from the end of time," Regli snickered, triumphantly flaunting his victory. Behind him, the portal began to flicker and die, the embers of its essence burning out. "Tell 'em Dorlinda…"

"He's right," Dorlinda said, softly. "He's gone."

"Gone, but not forgotten!" Mitzi exclaimed, getting to her feet. The morpher was already on her wrist, ready to be activated. "Just because you might have killed our leader, doesn't mean that we're not going to finish what he started. Ready, rangers?"

Still hurting from the previous assault, but ready to battle, the other rangers got to their feet to ready their morphers. Ready to strike back against the Pokemorph, unleash their wrath down upon him for what he had done to their friend and leader.

"Go… G-Force!" Mitzi exclaimed, pushing the button.

And, nothing promptly happened. Not even a shower of sparks erupting up from the morphers, to show their current state of disuse.

"Huh?" Duo asked, whacking the device against his leg against his leg. "Work, damn you."

"What the..." Scott said, shocked. "Why's it not working?"

"Knew it! Looks like my theory was right." Regli shouted, bursting out into laughter again. "So predictable."

"What?" Danni wondered. "Is going on?"

"Lord of Time technology," Regli said, smugly. "Ask your friend over there what's happened. He'll probably explain it to you. Anyway, rangers, I bid you adieu."

With that sarcastic quote, he vanished.

"Hate it when he does that," Chip muttered.

Completely ignoring him, Scott looked over at Dorlinda, holding an accusing look in his eyes.

"Is there something that you want to tell us?" he said, angrily.

"There's… A failsafe built into technology used by my people," Dorlinda replied. "Long story short, Crane's morpher acted as a master template for all of them. Even yours, Scott. Since he was killed, and his morpher apparently destroyed… Your powers have been wiped out along with him."

"That's just… Stupid!" Danni exclaimed. "What were you all thinking when you came up with that idea? And, for that matter, how come mine stopped working. Mine was built by Jirona."

A cough from the background could be quickly heard.

"I mean, Jared of course," she muttered, correcting her faux pas.

"Yeah," the former monster maker replied. "To a design similar to that used in those. Apparently, they're just similar enough to…"

"So, we're screwed," Paige said, summing the entire situation up. "Our morphers are cattled, our leader's dead and Regli's about to go on the rampage killing everyone and everything in his way.

"It's not that bad," Dorlinda remarked. "It could be worse. Don't ask me how. But, it could be."

"This isn't going to end well," Danni muttered. "Is it?"

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The G-Force Rangers look at the camera._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Regli glares at the camera, before shaking his fist._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_There's a streak of red light, and Crane looks at the camera. Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**The End.**

_There's a streak of green light, and Mitzi looks at the camera. Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of blue light. Duo turns around and looks at the camera. Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_There's a streak of yellow light. Chip turns around and looks at the camera. Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_There's a streak of pink light. Paige turns around and looks at the camera. Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_A streak of silver light. Scott turns around and looks at the camera. Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_The G-Force rangers form the Force Cannon, and blast something with it._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_A streak of black light. Danni turns around and looks at the camera. Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_The G-Force and Timestrike Megazords appear._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_Dorlinda shakes his head. Crane transforms into his Batillizer._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_The Metagross and Houndoom Zords attack_

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_The Transwarp Ultrazord fires its Roar of Time attack._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

* * *

"Ouch!"

It was only a small word, but as he hit the sheer white floor, he couldn't help but feel relieved that he'd been able to say it.

"Ouch indeed."

Leaping up in surprise, Crane spun around to see the source of the voice. As he jumped up to his feet, he quickly realised that his suit had vanished at some point since he had been thrown through the portal. The familiar weight upon his wrist where his morpher had been earlier had now vanished, forcing him to think that he was truly alone. And, although there was no pain within his face where Regli had given him a beating earlier, he could see the crusts of dried blood fogging up against the edges of his vision. It didn't take long for the memories of the pain to shoot through his mind, making him shudder almost instantly.

"That looked painful," the voice continued. "You took a bit of a beating there."

"Part of the job," Crane said, still scanning for the location of whoever was speaking. "I put my body on the line so that the world doesn't suffer."

"True," the unseen figure remarked. "Although, I would question your hero complex. No matter what you do, people will still hurt. Nothing you can do will ever change that."

"You think I don't realise that?" Crane asked. "I'm not a saviour. Never pretended to be. Instead, what I do is fight..."

"Monsters," the voice said. "I know."

"Which is what I can do something about," Crane argued. "Had to stop Regli from destroying Verger."

"Noble goals, indeed. Verger has been around for millenia. Do you really think that one demented creature from the future would be able to destroy it completely? Sure, he could have wiped out nearly every living thing there, but the region would have survived. And, the vagaries of time would ensure that he didn't rule it for too long. Not that I don't think your efforts to protect it have been quite entertaining."

"That what we are for you?" Crane asked. "Entertainment? What kind of sick individual would watch what we do for enjoyment."

"World's full of them," the voice said. "Although, I don't think they would appreciate being classed as sick."

"Meh," Crane replied. "So, who are you?"

"That's not something you should know right now," the voice replied. "Because, we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"Well, go ahead," Crane said. "Hurry it up, because..."

"Let me guess. Because you want to get back down to battle," the voice remarked. "Humans. So predictable. If that's the case, I've got some bad news for you, bucko."

"I need to get back and help my friends stop Regli," Crane insisted. "They'll die without my help."

"Interesting theory," the voice said. "And of course, a correct one. Let's see what will happen without your help. Alone and powerless. I'd be amazed if they survived. Which they don't."

"Let me back down!" Crane shouted. "Away from wherever here is."

"Has that not occurred to you yet?" the disembodied voice sneered. "Go on! Tell me where you think you are! Admit to that defeat."

"Am I dead?" Crane asked.

"Got it in one."

"But, I don't know where I am?"

"Because, you lack faith," the voice said. "You come from a time where religion is obsolete. Bet you wouldn't mind praying right now."

"Not really," Crane shrugged. "Although, since I don't believe in any higher power other than Arceus, I wouldn't mind knowing who you are? Trying to judge me."

"I'm not going to judge you," the voice said, coldly. "I'm here to help you see."

"See what?"

"The answers."

As the words were left hanging over Crane for a moment, allowing him to try and think through what they meant, the voice soon continued to speak again.

"The five stones of Karim Ben Al-Zan," the voice replied. "You were looking in the wrong direction. If you were desperate to stop Regli, doing that was the last thing you should have attempted."

"Well, enlighten me," Crane snapped. "Other than offer cryptic clues."

"Here's one for you then," the annoyed voice snapped. "What's good for the Zangoose is good for the Charmander. Mull that one over."

"I don't mull," Crane replied. "It makes me sleepy."  
"Sweet dreams then," the voice said. "Because, you're not going to make it out of here without thinking things through. You were so desperate to get at Regli, to stop him for what he did to you and your team of rangers in the future that you..."

"Do you even know...?" Crane started to rage.

"That he murdered the following officers of G-Force, Cherry Maclaine, Halle Walters, Tobias Dragonfly... Interesting union that took place in history to end up with him, I tell you, and Avram Podell in a most brutal fashion, before fleeing to the past?" the voice wondered. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm all knowing. How many skulls did he crush?"

"You son of a..."

"I may be many things," the voice replied. "But, I'm not cruel or malicious. Well, I'm not being that here. I'm trying to ram this home through your thick skull, because it's the only way it will get through. You were so desperate to force your revenge down onto him that you lost track of what could happen. You wanted to throw Regli through a portal to the end of time. You killed the remnants of Al-Zan to try and get to that point. Yet, it never occured to you that there was a simpler way."

"A simpler way?" Crane asked. "Regli's apparently immortal. The transformation did that to him."

"Still jumping to conclusions," the voice replied, disdainfully. "What do you know about him before he became the Regli that you know now? And hate, may I add?"

"Virtually nothing," Crane admitted. "He only came across the radar when he... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the transformation didn't make him immortal," the voice replied. "Nothing can do that to you. Nothing produced by humanity, anyway. Which is what happened. A chemical company was manufacturing a serum that could drastically improve the..."

"Yeah, I know that," Crane said. "They were experimenting with legendary Pokemon DNA, hoping to be able to use it to improve the abilities of the average human. Making them something more than average."

"The plan was for it to be only taken in very small doses," the voice told him. "But, when he fell into the vat, he must have ingested at least a gallon of the stuff. Causing a dreadful mutation."

"So, you're saying that..."

"Put it this way," the voice replied. "Life is ironic. After the incident, the project was shelved. But, it didn't die."

"What do you...?" Crane started to ask, before the voice coughed to interrupt him.

"Okay then," it said. "I currently estimate that while we've been talking, the entire population of Verger has been wiped out by Regli in his rage, including your friends. Mitzi. Dead. Duo. Dead. Danni. Dead. Pity, she had such potential as well. Her ranger journey was only just starting. Chip. Dead. Scott. Wounded, but damn near close to death. And, dear old Paige. Do you need me to say the rest?"

Cowed by the news, Crane couldn't think of anything else to say. Was this his curse? Anyone who was destined to work with him would end up...

"Now that you know that," the voice continued. "Like everything else in life, there is a choice."

In the white room around him, two doors suddenly appeared at each side of him.

"I can pretty much guess what your choice will be," the voice said. "But, I suppose that everyone will surprise you at least once. The door to your left will take you to your final resting place. Where, you can be with all those that you've lost for the rest of eternity. You've deserved peace, Crane. So, that's option number one. No more pain. No more suffering. Just eternal bliss, not caring what happens elsewhere."

"What about the right?" Crane wondered.

"Sends you back to a time a few minutes before Regli hurled you through the portal that sent you here. With full memory of this. You can try and change things, and you may even succeed. I'm giving you a do over. Because I'm generous like that."

"Really," Crane said. "So, since I'm about to leave you, do I get a name to remember you by?"

"The Conduit," the voice replied. "And, before you ask to what, I'm not going to tell you. But, I'm going to have to push you for an answer. Make your decision now."

Without even hesitating, Crane took a step to the right and started to extend out his hand to the door that would lead back to the past.

"Guess that I'm surprised," the Conduit remarked. "It takes a special kind of person to turn down eternal bliss."

Taking a deep breath, Crane opened the door and...

* * *

"Ah, it was in my young, rebellious days," Dorlinda said, loftily. "Just to spite Patriarch Al-Zan, I built this with the intention of travelling back to the moment that my race was created. Slammed straight into the locked door."

Looking up, Crane could see that they were back on the Merlin Plateau. He could even remember what Duo would say next. Could see Dorlinda and Jared fixing the stones to the top of the portal.

"I thought you could appear in any time that you want," Duo remarked, instantly suspicious.

"I can," Dorlinda said, folding his arms. "But, I couldn't back then. A Lord of Time can only do that when they mature."

"You've got an answer for everything, haven't you," Paige commented.

"More than you," Dorlinda shot back. "If you honestly want to know my entire history..."

He reached up and finished knocking something into place. A split second later, the portal started to whir into action.

"... Then, can you wait until the battle is over?"

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Scott wondered. "Until Regli shows his big ugly mug?"

"I resent that remark."

This time, only six rangers jumped up in shock. Crane had been half expecting it, turning to see Regli appear in front of them.

"You would," he said, already aware that he was changing history by even doing what he had planned. "By the way, I just realised that this plan is stupid."

Taking a deep breath, he withdrew his G-Force Blaster and turned, shooting the stones out of their holding. Gasps rang out from his fellow rangers as they watched the portal crackle and die.

"What are you playing at?!" Dorlinda exclaimed.

"This isn't the way," Crane said. "There's a simpler way to go about it."

"Yeah," Regli remarked, looking bemused. "I kill you all and grind your bodies into dust while dancing on them."

"Not going to happen," Chip remarked. "Now, since our fearless leader has destroyed our only way of stopping you, how hard do you want to make this?"

"No harder than it has to be," Regli replied, roaring in anger as he charged, spinning around to hit Scott and Mitzi of them with a pair of Mega Punches. Attacks that sent them crashing towards the ground, rolling towards the edge of the cliff. Next, Paige and Chip decided to rush him, only for his Barrier to block them completely from reaching him. Before they could readjust themselves, he was on them with a Zen Headbutt, moving faster than anyone expected. As the two rangers hit the ground unconscious, Duo and Danni tried to attack him from behind. Their blows rained off his back, the enraged mutant rounding on them before striking with a Hyper Beam at close range. The force of which sent them both crashing into the air, collapsing in pain.

"This was the same..." Crane muttered. "Give or take. Which means..."

He reached down to his waist, bringing out the amulet.

"This might be our best chance," he shouted, hurling it up into the air. "Fires of Time! Activate!"

Flames burst down from the device, enveloping him completely to create his armour.

"Interesting toy," Regli muttered. "Watch me smash it to pieces."

"Never changes," Dorlinda remarked, unheard by anyone.

Throwing up his arms, Regli sent a Hyper Beam towards Crane. Instantly ready for it, the red ranger punched the jewel on his stomach, stopping time around him. Bringing out the Horn Sabre, he tore towards Regli, landing several strikes with the weapon into his back. Part of him knew that it wouldn't be enough, but he couldn't help but hope. As time began to restart, he could hear the Hyper Beam whistle through the air and crash against the side of the cliff.

Growling in pain, Regli spun around, lashing out with his fist to deal a powerful blow towards his opponent. Feeling it smash against his stomach, Crane threw the Horn Sabre up into the air almost involuntarily. Still enraged by the assault against him, Regli continued to strike away at the red ranger. Determined to smash him into the ground.

"Hey, moron!"

Hearing the challenge from behind him, Regli turned to see what was being levelled at him. He hadn't expected to see the other six rangers levelling their weapons at him. Mitzi, Duo, Paige and Chip holding the Force Cannon, Scott holding his G-Force Blaster, and Danni aiming her Pulse Pistols.

"Huh?" the Pokemorph wondered, suddenly worried.

"This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt us," Duo said. "Ready, aim..."

"Fire!" the six rangers shouted.

"Overheat Cannon!" Crane bellowed. "Fire!"

From all angles, the five beams of energy struck out and smashed into Regli. Bringing a howl of pain from him.

But, even as the smoke cleared, the rangers could see that he wasn't down. Wasn't even fazed by the blast.

"Oh crap!" Danni said. "How did he survive that?"

"You think you can defeat me in that way?" Regli demanded, throwing his arms up into the air as he got to his feet. "Pathetic. I will grind your bones into dust."

Just to aggravate the situation, Nocto suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Master!" she said. "Finish them off completely!"

"I think you were long due a good idea," Regli said, sarcastically, as he began to grow to a giant size.

As he finished growing, looking down on all below him, Nocto waved a wing at him.

"Ah, there you are," he remarked. "Now... I suppose that I should regretfully inform you that I'm terminating your services, Nocto."

"Huh?" she asked, before he brought up a foot and stomped her into nothing.

* * *

"Damn, that's just harsh," Paige muttered. "So, we going to do this?"

"Dialga Carrier, mobilise!" Crane shouted.

"Metagross Zord, arise!" Scott commanded.

"Houndoom Zord, I choose you!" Danni ordered.

"To the Time Hole, away!" Dorlinda yelled, as he and Jared vanished away into nothing. Seconds before the machines started to appear across the horizon. Roaring proudly, the doors on the front and back began to open up, letting out the Time Battlers. Seven beams of coloured light began to rush out from the zords, sucking the respective ranger inside.

"Okay," Crane said, appearing in the Infernape Time Battler. "Time Battler One. Online."

"Time Battler Two," Mitzi said. "Online.

"Time Battler Three. Online."

"Time Battler Four. Online."

"Time Battler Five. Online."

"Timestrike Megazord formation!"

"Metagross Zord. Ready!"

"Houndoom Zord, Battle Mode!"

Simultaneously, the five Time Battlers began to meld together into the Timestrike Megazord formation, while the Houndoom Zord shifted up into its battle stance. As the three giant robots stood there, Regli only rolled his eyes.

"Let's see if you're really all you're cracked up to be," he muttered, striding towards them.

"Okay guys," Crane said. "This is going to be..."

Before he could finish speaking, Regli smashed out with his fist, hitting the Timestrike Megazord with a Mega Punch. Dents were left in its armour as the Megazord was thrown back by the blow, almost falling to the ground.

"Bullet Punch!" Scott ordered, desperate to hit back against Regli. Although, he couldn't help but think that it might be a futile gesture. It didn't take long for the zord to shoot forward and crash its arm into the body of the Pokemorph. Grunting in pain, Regli spun around and launched a Fire Punch into the silver machine. Meanwhile, the Houndoom Zord came leaping up from behind, cracking a Crunch attack against Regli's back. Confident that the Metagross Zord was out of his way for a moment, Regli turned and began to hit the black ranger's zord with a pair of Mega Punch attacks.

"Damn, he hits like a wrecking ball," Danni muttered. "My armour's almost gone."

"Be careful," Duo warned, as the Timestrike Megazord came steaming into the picture, throwing some punches of its own into Regli. Attacks that didn't even bother him. Until...

"Dynamic Punch!" the five rangers in the cockpit roared, the fist again crashing into the large white body. That did something, as Regli yelled in pain at the shock waves echoing through his body. Seconds later, he was striking back with a Zen Heabutt, causing just as much damage to the Megazord. Possibly even more.

"That's the downside of having a Megazord composed of zords made of fighting type Pokemon," Scott remarked, as flames started to appear upon parts of the body of the machine.

"Taking care of it," Duo said. "Waterfall!"

Tensing its legs, the Megazord leaped up into the air on a powerful sheet of water, smashing an uppercut into Regli's face. The water also managed to put the flames out, to the relief of the rangers.

"Dark Bomb!" Danni commanded, forcing the Houndoom Zord to unleash several small black orbs out across Regli's body. Seconds later, they exploded in a wave of dark type energy, the Pokemorph howling in pain.

"This doesn't seem to be doing anything!" Mitzi said. "Apart from causing him pain."

"If he feels pain, then he can die," Chip yelled.

"But, it might take more than we have!" Scott called, from the cockpit of the Metagross Zord. "Hyper Beam!"

The jaws of the Metagross-shaped machine slid open, powerfully expelling out an orange beam of light into Regli, who again let out a gasp of pain at the strength of the attack. But, apart from that, no serious damage seemed to have been done.

"Immortal, remember," Duo commented. "If only we could have shoved him through a portal to the end of time."

"I'll tell you why one day," Crane said. "If we survive. Let's hit him with everything we have. Right now!"

Even as he spoke, the Dialga Carrier rolled onto the scene, the doors in the back opening up as wide as they would go. The Timestrike Megazord leaped into the air, its legs sinking into that hole, before securing into place. The Metagross Zord split into half, both sets of legs manouvering into position and adding armaments to the neck of the Dialga Carrier. The arms of the Timestrike Megazord extended out and joined to the back of the heavy cannons. And finally, the Houndoom head detached from the rest of the Houndoom Zord and raised up to slip over the head of the Dialga Carrier. The rest of the body leaped up into the air and joined to the back of the Timestrike Megazord for even more firepower. The seven rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Fools!" Regli bellowed. "What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"Shutting you the hell up!" Mitzi quipped.

"Lock on and fire!" Chip reported.

"Roar of Time!" the seven rangers in the cockpit yelled, firing the attack towards their nemesis. Hoping and praying that it would finally be able to get rid of the Pokemorph criminal who had been plaguing them for the last six months.

And as the time shaking attack raked against him, bringing a desolate roar from deep within his body, their hope escalated.

But, it wasn't to be. Completely taking them by surprise, Regli burst out through the smoke, his body surrounded by a pink and gold light as he propelled himself through the air.

"Oh crap!" Duo said. "That looks like..."

Before he could finish saying what the attack looked like, the huge white Pokemorph sailed through the air and smashed into the front of the Transwarp Ultrazord. For a moment, with Duo still cut off mid sentance, tremors rippled through the four zords.

"... A Giga Impact," the blue ranger remarked, softly. Even at his words, the rangers could hear a sound of cracking all around them.

And then, the entire front part of the Dialga Carrier began to splinter away from the rest of the Ultrazord, dragging the rest of it towards the ground.

"Abandon ship!" Scott shouted, as the seven rangers got to their feet and headed for the emergency exit.

* * *

Leaving the Transwarp Ultrazord, and arriving back on the ground, the rangers turned around to see the entire zord formation collapse to the ground, parts of it completely crushed by its own weight.

"Ooh," Paige muttered. "I don't pity Dorlinda having to repair that."

"You should be so lucky," the Lord of Time replied, through her morpher. "Although, I'll get on it, if we survive."

"Big if there," Mitzi quipped, as the Pokemorph above them started to howl in triumph, intent on smashing the decimated machines into pieces.

"Dorlinda," Crane said, calmer than anyone would have expected. "Please launch the G-Force Zords."

"They'll be totalled as well," Chip shouted. "Are you insane?"

"Just a little," Crane quipped, as the five zords began to appear on the horizon, charging towards the rangers. Five beams of red, green, blue, yellow and pink light shot out from the cockpits, sucking them inside.

"Guess we'll head back to the Time Hole," Scott muttered, shooting one last doleful look at the Metagross Zord, before he and Danni vanished away in streaks of black and silver light.

"Okay," Crane said, as he and the other four rangers appeared in the cockpits of their various zords. "G-Force Megazord transformation, begin!"

The Roserade and Manectric zords started to fold in their limbs, as they straightened up. The Manectric zord doubled up, resting on the breast part of its stomach. The Lapras zord rolled forward, folding the head back against its body, as did the flippers. That part then joined to the Roserade and Manectric, creating a torso and legs for the Megazord. The Clefable zord split in half, before the base started to split into five fingers. The top part them joined next to the Lapras, creating arms.

Next, the Rapidash charged forward, before leaping into the air. As it sailed through the air, the snout folded away, creating a more human face, as the four legs retreated into the body of the Rapidash. The body then connected to the top part of the Lapras, forming a face.

The five rangers appeared in the cockpit, as the G-Force Megazord stretched out its arms.

* * *

"This isn't going to end well," Danni muttered, as she, Scott, Dorlinda, Jared and Amy watched the battle taking place on the monitors. "If the Roar of Time couldn't finish him off, the G-Force Megazord hasn't got a chance."

"At least they're trying to stop him," Amy pointed out.

"Yes, that's correct," Dorlinda said. "Although, I can't see much hope for them."

* * *

Just as he had done with the Megazords before it, Regli seemed to take an almost sadistic pleasure in hitting the G-Force Megazord with a series of Mega Punches. Sending it reeling back.

"Might want to hit back," Paige suggested. "Meteor Mash!"

The arms of the Megazord began to shine with a silver light, as it swept them out and hit Regli twice. A pair of blows that seemed to do nothing more than aggravate him.

"Thunder Kick!" Chip shouted, a deep sense of foreboding starting to fill the cockpit. In an almost desperate movement, the Megazord leaped up and tried to deliver a powerful electricity backed kick into Regli. Only for him to grab the leg and send the Megazord spinning through the air.

And, as it hit the ground, Crane started to wonder if he'd made the right choice in coming back. Eternal bliss was starting to seem pretty good right now.

_"Remember, what's good for the Zangoose is good for the Charmander," _the words of the Conduit coming back into his mind. _"After the incident, the project was shelved. But, it didn't die."_

Hearing the words in his head, he now realised the significance of them. And, in that moment...

"I know how to beat him," Crane said, almost triumphantly. "I think."

"Well, it's better than anything else we've got," Mitzi said. "So, let's go for it. What's your plan?"

Giving them the bare details, Crane reached down to the morpher on his wrist, speaking to the people in the Time Hole.

"I need your help, guys," he said. "So, this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

"Damn, these things are heavy," Danni muttered, as she and Scott appeared in the cockpit of the G-Force Megazord. Both holding two big steel drums of something.

"Does that mean that they're full?" Crane asked.

"This is all we could rustle up on short notice," Scott said. "Where do you want us to dump it?"

"I'll show you," Crane said, getting out of his seat. "Mitz, take the controls while we do what we need to do. Just try to hold him off until we can do this."

"Roger," she replied, shifting over into his seat. "Okay, hurry up."

As the three rangers vanished through the door at the rear, she looked over at the charging Regli, wondering the best way to go about stopping him in the best way possible.

"Alright," the green ranger said. "Grass Knot!"

As she inputted the command, thick green metallic vines burst up from the ground and wrapped around Regli's leg. Momentarily securing him in one place.

"Now, just hurry," Chip muttered.

* * *

Barely five minutes later, Crane came back through the door, gasping for breath.

"You took your sweet time," Duo quipped, as Regli hit them with another Mega Punch, followed by a Zen Headbutt. "Is it all done."

"Locked and loaded," Scott reported, through the intercom.

"Done and done," Danni confirmed. "Okay, in your own time."

"Hold on a second," Paige said. "Meteor Mash!"

For the second time in the battle, the Megazord unleashed another glowing silver strike, this time managing to force Regli back. And giving them an opening.

"Okay, hit him," Crane commanded, looking at Duo. "Give it to him."

Taking a deep breath, Duo inputted the command.

"Hydro Cannon," he said, feeling the Megazord jerk as the powerful torrent of water burst out of the chest of the Megazord, hitting Regli square in the body. As he became soaked by the stuff, the Pokemorph looked up in surprise at what had just happened.

"You're going to make me shrink?" he asked, bursting out with laughter.

"Maybe," Crane replied. "Don't know what's going to happen. Okay, G-Force Megazord Sabre!"

As the Megazord held out its hand, the sword appeared.

"Not going to work!" Regli howled. "The Slash of Time won't destroy me."

"Whoever said anything about using it?" Crane asked, driving the Megazord forward. Seconds later, the sword flashed across Regli's stomach, managing to open up wounds.

"Moment of truth," Scott said, as he and Danni appeared through the doors in the back of the cockpit. "Now, what's going to happen?"

For a few moments, nothing happened. Nothing hugely noticeable at least, anyway. But, slowly and surely, the changes began to happen. What happened even quicker was when Regli began to shrink back down towards his normal size.

"What's good for the Zangoose is good for the Charmander," Crane said. "And, who would have thought that the thing that Regli into what he was would later be used to create Pura and Jirona?"

"Still have no idea how you worked that out," Duo muttered, as the seven rangers headed out of the Megazord to see what was happening on the ground.

* * *

The ground where Regli was writhing in pain. Laid on his back, clawing at his face, he couldn't silence his screams.

"What did you do?!" he yelled, looking over at the rangers.

"Inside that Hydro Cannon," Crane replied. "We filled the water with the antidote to the serum. Then, when the sword opened up wounds..."

He let it hang, as Regli slowly began to contort. From his body, something began to burst out. Some sort of shape that resembled a human, almost as if two entities were occupying the same space. The set of screams slowly became more silent, replaced by groans of pain.

"Looks like something's being created," Mitzi commented. "But, it also looks painful."

Almost as soon as it had started, the thing that had been clawing its way out of Regli collapsed out onto the ground in front of them. And, as they gazed at the shivering shape, the rangers quickly realised that it was a human. A blue haired man, wearing a grey suit and tie combo, heavily gasping for air as he tried to get up.

"Damn," he groaned, his voice several octaves lighter than Regli's had been. "That feels pretty good. Thank you so much."

Although the rangers weren't aware of it happening, Dorlinda had appeared behind them. And was starting to grin.

"Well well well," he remarked, startling them all. "Got to confess, rangers. Didn't think that you'd pull it off."

Just as suprisingly, the man who had been inside Regli got to his feet and grinned at Dorlinda.

"Hello, brother," he replied, holding out his arms. "Long time no see."

"Errol," Dorlinda said, striding forward and returning the hug. "Missed you in all this time."

"Wish I could say the same," Errol replied, turning around to look at the white remains of Regli behind him. "But, that thing had complete control of my mind."

"Why did you have to go looking around that chemical factory?" Dorlinda asked, ruefully. "At least then, people wouldn't have died and we wouldn't have had to come back to 2009."

"2009?" Crane and Errol both exclaimed, surprised. "What the heck?"

"It's 2009," Mitzi said. "Thought you would have known that."

"All this time and I thought it was 2014," Errol remarked, shaking his head. "Guess I put the dial on my time gate in the wrong place."

"What about Regli?" Chip asked. "Your remains?"

Turning around with a disparaging look, Errol kicked his former form.

"Guess that the stress of what happened caught up with it," he said, casually.

"Let me guess," Crane said. "You're a Lord of Time like Dorlinda, since you're his brother. And, when the viral serum enhanced everything about you..."

"Unless we're murdered," Dorlinda replied. "Lords of Time are immortal. So, the serum enhanced that ability, making him completely unkillable. But, when Errol and Regli were seperated, the immortality was withdrawn. Meaning that all the damage you did to him caught up with him. I'm surprised he's still in one piece."

"Not getting back up from that though," Errol commented. "And, I'm free again. So, I've got to grant you my eternal thanks, rangers."

"Think that's everything sewn up?" Chip asked. "Does that mean that it's over?"

"It is, Chip," Dorlinda replied. "Everything that you worked for has been accomplished. Congratulations, you've saved Verger."

"So, what now?" Mitzi asked. "We go back to being civvies?"

"You can go wherever you want," Errol told her. "Speaking of which, Crane..."

He looked over at the red ranger, smiling.

"Since it's partly my fault that you were brought back to 2009, I think that it's only fair that I offer you the chance to send you back to your own time? So, what do you say?"  
Everyone looked at Crane, as he digested what Errol had just offered him. Wondering what he would do.

"Actually," Crane replied, removing his helmet. "I think I'll stick around in the past for the moment. Enjoy things back here."

"Your choice," Errol said. "So, where do you intend to go from here?"

"Personally," Duo replied. "I'm intending to party. Anyone else in?"

"Think we earned it," Paige told him. "We saved Verger. Who deserves a party more than us?"

"You get the alcohol," Dorlinda said, grinning. "I'll prep the Time Hole."

"Sounds like a plan," Scott laughed. "Okay, let's get going."

With that, the rangers demorphed and started to head down the Merlin Plateau, ready to go down towards the closest city and gather it up.

"Got to say," Mitzi said, as they carried on with the relative short trek. "I know we nearly died several times, but I enjoyed the last few months."

"I'm still struggling to believe that I was in 2009 the whole time," Crane remarked, shaking his head. "How did I not notice that?"

"Well, you were preoccupied with Regli," Paige pointed out. "I don't think anyone will hold it against you."

"Nah," Duo said. "Come on. The Machampagne is on me. At least one bottle, anyway."

"Wonder how long it'll be," Danni said. "How long it'll take before another big scary evil rises up out of the darkness and tries to take Verger down."

"Who knows," Chip remarked. "Could be ten years. Could be a month."

"Whatever happens," Crane remarked, striding over and letting his hand reach down and meet with Paige's. "Verger has been around for millenia. It's going to take more than some ultimate evil to destroy it."

"You think we'll ever need to morph again?" Mitzi asked.  
"Well, we've still got the morphers," Duo said. "Who knows what the future will hold for us all."

* * *

Far above them, something that they were unaware of was watching the rangers. Folding his arms, an ironic smirk across his face as he realised how well it had all worked out. For too long, he had known that Regli would not be able to defeat the rangers. They would prove too strong for him. And now, he had his own chance to destroy Verger.

"Soon, rangers," Darkia laughed, watching them vanish across the horizon. "Soon, Verger will know the true meaning of fear."

He already knew his first port of call in gaining allies to help him take control of the region. Someone somewhere had told him about a world of shadows...

* * *

**G-Force. G-Force.**

_The rangers and their allies celebrate in the Time Hole._

**Somethings coming from the future, something you can't beat.**

_Errol and Dorlinda drink Black Persian Beer, while grinning._

**Somethings coming to the past, something that might spell...**

_Crane Edwards. Red G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo. _

**The End.**

_Mitzi Arnold. Green G-Force Ranger. Created By Jeanne Reveur._

**The End is here, so you better pray for G-Force!!!!!**

_Duo Roronoa. Blue G-Force Ranger. Created by Jmb2nami_

**G-Force!!!!**

_Chip Larson. Yellow G-Force Ranger. Created by Sage Monarch._

**G-Force!!!!!! Go G-Force!!!!!**

_Paige Martinez. Pink G-Force Ranger. Created by Famousgirl01_

**G-Force!!!!!!**

_Scott Devaney. Silver G-Force Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo._

**Always one step behind you, always three steps forward.**

_Jared drinks a glass of White Raichu Vodka, grinning inanely as he does so. Dorlinda looks down at the console, shaking his head at the remains of the Ultrazord._

**Together, as a team, there's no one we can't beat.**

_Danielle Tanner. Black G-Force ranger. Created by Joseph Winter._

**There's no height we can't reach.**

_Throughout Verger, the word slowly reaches people. Celebrations happen all across the cities._

**G-Force. G-Force!!!!!**

_As the music plays, Duo and Danni hug._

**Protectors of the past and the future**

_Scott and Mitzi kiss. Crane and Paige smile at each other. Chip dances with Amy._

**Go G-Force!!!!!"**

_A big banner is erected displaying the words Thank You Poke Rangers! Darkia sarcastically applaudes._

**Poke Rangers G-Force.**

Poke Rangers G-Force. Created by Blue Bongo. Verger region created by Blue Bongo. All rights reserved.

**Poke Rangers Gooooooooooooo!!!!!**

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**And, indeed it is. Sadly. Although I hope you like the special ending credits.**

**Soon to be time for SDI.**

**I've tried to clear up most questions here. Other than who the conduit is. Which may be revealed at a later stage.**

**As for the G-Force rangers morphing again... Well, I'm sure that they'll pop up at other places from time to time. Hint hint. Although, I'll sort of miss them.**

**Errol being Dorlinda's brother... That was only one option that I had planned. The other one would have been that he was Crane's Dad.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are all eternally appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!!! Seriously, thanks for taking the time to do that.**

**Now, for old times sake, and because it's the last time I'll write it in this fic, how about a review!!!! Please!!!**

**Coming soon... Poke Rangers: SDI. Chapter One. The SDI Project.**

**I don't have a date, but it shouldn't be too long.**


End file.
